


Tempered Steel

by MyFirstistheFourth



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Psychological Torture, Romance, simulated rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 190,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstistheFourth/pseuds/MyFirstistheFourth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock struggles with being a mate. John faces an unknown desire. While an enemy seeks to destroy a bond and the men who share it. Alpha/Omega dynamics. Angst and Feels abound but All Shall Be Well Friends! Mature for now but may be Explicit in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

London lay languid, painted a thousand shades of brilliant orange and gold as the sun began her nightly descent toward the horizon; Britain's jewel doubly adorned by nature herself. John stared out of the cab window, for once oblivious to the raw beauty of the city he loved. The placid face John wore would have convinced any who met him of his state of calm. The effect was somewhat spoiled by the fingers drumming against his thigh as his knee bounced up and down rhythmically. All unconscious actions indicating the somewhat distracted and nervous state in which John found himself. John was, in fact, so lost in thought that he failed to notice their arrival at Baker Street.

 

"Oi, mate," the cabbie called for the second time, "We're here yeah!"John shook off his daze, quickly apologizing and paying the cabbie.

 

 

Alone on the sidewalk he glanced up at the windows of their flat wondering if Sherlock was home. A smile lighting his face as he thought of the night ahead, while a glance at the papers clutched in his hands sent John bounding up the stairs two at a time, hoping anxiously that Sherlock would like the gift he had for him. His enthusiasm waned immediately as John found the flat silent and empty. There didn't seem as if a note was about and a quick glance at his phone showed no messages from Sherlock. In the aftermath of the Fall, conscious of the emotional toll on John, Sherlock did his best to always let John know where he was off to now. It wasn't a perfect system and Sherlock certainly still forgot plenty of times but John had been greatly reassured by the effort being made. Which was in fact why, he wasn't deeply troubled by Sherlock's absence at the moment. Lestrade must have called him off on an interesting case and he had just forgotten in his excitement. John accustomed as he was to tardiness from his mate due to cases, even if they had plans for the night. Unperturbed by the situation John set about making his tea and settled down to read the newspaper. An hour later John had emptied his tea and finished reading the paper, the sun had fully set and there was still no word from Sherlock. John finally gave in and sent a text.

 

 

"Where are you?"-JW.

 

 

A reply quickly arrived, "On my way home. Shouldn't be too long."-SH.

 

 

John smiled and didn't bother to reply deciding instead to indulge in a hot shower.

 

 

The shower had done wonders for John, the hot water soothing tense muscles as well as nerves. John found himself feeling refreshed as he began to dress. Glancing down at the all-important papers he had placed on their bureau earlier, John couldn't help but smile as he pulled on the red shirt Sherlock favored on him. Combined with dark jeans and indigo blue jacket, John thought he would pass muster. Sherlock hadn't told him formal dress would be required wherever they would be going tonight after all, nor had he laid out a suit for John to put on so he thought he would be dressed appropriately. John shook his head still wondering at Sherlock's insistence that he be allowed to arrange everything, and his insistence that it be a surprise. Tonight was the one year anniversary of their bonding. Not the anniversary of their ceremony, which was a very nice event at Mycroft's estate with just them and their closest friends in attendance. No, John and Sherlock chose instead to celebrate the date of their bond being formed. The night they became what neither had ever expected nor planned, a mated pair. Two halves of a bond so strong that the only way either of them had found to describe it was a profound sense of being made whole both by and with the other. Sherlock still scoffed at the sentiment inherent in such a statement; however it was John, and it was the truest phrasing of their attachment of one to the other. He learned to accept the sentiment. Sherlock had never sought nor wanted an Omega in any way before meeting John and even then he ignored the pull he felt toward John for a very long time. John likewise had never planned or expected to find an Alpha he felt he could submit to in any way, until he met Sherlock. Mad, strange, eccentric Sherlock who swept into John's life and saved him from himself, repairing the damaged man he was without even knowing it.

 

Despite years of denial, followed by years of sorrow and suffering, both men found themselves immensely grateful for whatever cosmic twist of fate had brought them together. Sherlock was constantly awed, not because he could love John freely, but that he could receive the same love in return and that alone made him a fortunate man. For his part John was happier than he had ever expected he could be as a mated Omega. They were in no way a typical Alpha and Omega, and genders aside they certainly weren't perfect. Sherlock would never indulge his Alpha nature and command John to his will and John would fight him tooth and nail if he tried. They were both equally stubborn and adept at arguing their points of view, of manipulating the other and getting their way, but they were able to share a give and take most mates never found. Each man completed the other and together they were whole. John chuckled to himself as his thoughts returned to the present and tonight's anniversary. The smile remained as he returned to the living room to await Sherlock.

 

Another hour had passed since John had received Sherlock's text and John was getting a bit hungry for dinner and starting to feel a bit annoyed at his mate. Still when John heard Sherlock's footsteps on the stairs, he rose quickly to greet him. Sherlock blew into the flat with his usual flurry of energy in motion, the cool mist of an evening fog clinging to his coat and hair.

 

"Hello Love", John smiled as he reached to put his arms around Sherlock's waist and give him a kiss.

 

What John received was a mumbled ,"Mmm..", followed by a distracted kiss that hit the corner of his mouth as Sherlock brushed past him without a hug.

 

John bit down the instant twinge of hurt he felt. He knew how Sherlock's moods could be after all, even on a night like tonight. Perhaps something had happened with the case….maybe their plans were going to have to wait and Sherlock didn't want to tell John. It wouldn't really be surprising either way, John thought, not with the life they led. John had gotten so lost in his thoughts again that it took a moment to realize Sherlock was talking to him.

 

"John! Really can you focus please! Have you seen where I put the file on the Thompson case? There's been another killing that's almost identical. I need my notes so we can compare them with some other cases Lestrade has open. May actually have another serial killer and you know how I do love those!"

 

Sherlock had rummaged around the desk as he talked and smirked to himself at his latest quip expecting John's soft chuckle to follow. When a response wasn't forthcoming, he finally glanced up from the desk. John still stood near the door where he had met Sherlock. Hands hanging loose at his sides, John remained silent simply staring at Sherlock as if waiting for something. Sherlock sharpened his focus on John feeling something was off but could not place the expression on his face.

 

"Yeah," John seemed to shake himself and square his shoulders as he brought his eyes up to meet Sherlock's, "Uhm...right. The folder is in the top file drawer with your most recent cases".

 

Sherlock finally took in John's attire, too dressy for a night of cases and take-away. His favorite cologne hung in the air and his face was too clean-shaven for this late in the day. Sherlock found he couldn't stop the eyebrow that rose in surprise or the same tone in his voice when he asked, "Going somewhere tonight?" John hadn't mentioned anything about an engagement or friends in town.

 

John reacted in the blink of an eye and none but Sherlock would have ever caught the flash of emotion in John's eyes before it he had smothered it away and John faced him once more with his implacable soldier's face. Oh how Sherlock hated that face! That face was the result of some mistake or failing made by Sherlock of the "bit not good" variety. And there was no mistaking the emotions he saw, no...Sherlock knew good and well John was bottling up a veritable Vesuvius at this moment. The problem was he didn't know why or what he could do to fix it. He could barely even process his own reaction to his mate's distress at this moment. Sherlock took in John's tense shoulders, his left hand clenching unconsciously at his side, jaw rigid and set, and the intense gaze directed at him. Struggling with his deductions only made Sherlock more uncertain and uncomfortable. What was wrong?

 

John looked on passively even as he fought his own disappointment and anger. He had been willing to accept if something important had come up to change their plans. That was always possible with them. John could concede annoyance that it couldn't wait til morning but that really was petty and an apology and a rain check could have squared everything. He knew how Sherlock got when there was a case on and that would never change just because of John and an anniversary. But that wasn't it, that wasn't the thing that had him so upset. John just hadn't known. He truly did not realize until Sherlock looked him up and down and instead of complimenting him asked his question.

 

Until that moment, John had not realized there were no plans for tonight. Despite his insistence, Sherlock had forgotten the anniversary, forgotten about John, and in a way forgotten their bond. John knew none of that was true but he was struggling to stay rational at the moment. Right now, as much as John detested it, his needy Omega nature was making itself known. Reminding him just how much he had needed and wanted this from Sherlock. Something special just for him, a bubble of private time for just the two of them alone, to share gifts, share each other, and a chance to remake their bond anew.

 

When John thought of the gift he had intended for Sherlock and how even that seemed ruined, the dull ache in his chest became a sharp pain, breathing became a bit harder, and a distinct prickling started behind his eyes. John was about at the limit of his ability to stay calm but damn it all if he was going to start crying in front of Sherlock! He was furious with Sherlock and the situation, then he was furious with himself for being so upset and needy. God when did he start acting like a woman?! That is Not who John Watson is at all! He struggled to keep his composure in front of his hyper-perceptive mate, blinking slowly as he fought the urge to cry in anger, frustration, and hurt. He had to go….had to get out...away from Sherlock before he did or said something pointless. It had only been a moment or two since Sherlock spoke to him but John didn't even realize he had failed to offer any answer as he grabbed his keys and headed out the door, not even trusting himself to speak.

 

Sherlock had observed everything John worked so hard to hide passing across his face in those moments. He was dizzy from the waves of distress he felt radiating from his mate and took a moment to realize said mate was leaving without a word.

 

"John! Wait! Aren't you coming to the crime scene with me?"

 

John froze at the top of the stairs but did not turn.

 

"No Sherlock. I have to go somewhere." Somewhere far away from you as it so happens, John's brain quickly supplied. "Good-night." It was all John could manage to get out.

 

Sherlock continued to stare after John, confused and troubled by emotions he often didn't understand. He didn't like this kind of upheaval in his life, certainly not when it pertains to John. Unsure of his next move and feeling less than sure-footed at the moment, Sherlock was not happy. His logical mind battled with deeply seated instinct. Unbidden a low growl issued from his throat as the alpha expressed his displeasure with the situation, instincts screaming at him to calm and soothe his mate. Uncertainty only served to make Sherlock spiteful in defense. Speaking so he was heard down the stairs he called, "Just as well, it's not like I'll need you there to get the case solved!" Sherlock knew his comment had found its mark as surely as any marksman when he heard John's steps falter on the stairway. A moment later he recalled why he should not sling such arrows at the man he loved when the arrow returned and pierced his own heart with the ache carried in John's voice.

 

"You're right Sherlock….why would you ever need me?"

 

John had already left the building, the door closing quietly behind him before Sherlock's reply drifted down the empty stairwell. "I always need you John."

 

John managed to hail a cab and get inside before the shaking started. "Can...can you just drive," John asked the cabbie, "Anywhere you want to go...just drive."

 

"Sure mate. It's your money." he answered as he started the meter and merged into traffic.

 

A shaky "Thanks." was all John could manage before leaning his head against the window while the tears began to fall unchecked.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock contemplated the empty doorway for a long moment asking himself what had just happened. After all this time, why would he say something like that to John of all people. Long-suffering, caring, giving, ever faithful John, his own mate for God's sake! For once Sherlock did not even need someone to tell him that his behavior had been a 'bit not good'. It was all too clear in the sound of John's voice, in the quiet reply. Sherlock had heard sadness and resignation in that voice, as if John actually believed what he said.

Sherlock was unaware that he had started to pace the parlor while he worked through his scrambled thoughts and emotions. The internal war raged on as the Alpha snapped and snarled insisting on finding his mate; that he bring him home to comfort and soothe away whatever had brought about this distress. Logically, Sherlock's inner voice informed him, John certainly wouldn't want to see him now. Sherlock should give him some space, a little time to calm down and he would return home when he was ready. John always returned home. The Alpha roared once more, 'What if he doesn't this time?'! Sherlock grimaced in frustration clenching fingers tightly in his hair before scrubbing his scalp vigorously trying to silence the conflicting voices. The debate raged on until a text alert sent Sherlock scrambling for his mobile hoping it was John.

The text was from Lestrade; however, asking when to expect him at the crime scene. At that moment a third option became clear and Sherlock seized upon it in an instance. He could sublimate all of this chaos and turmoil, bury it all and focus on the work. It had always worked for Sherlock in the past. And if he steadfastly ignored the little voice pointing out that was before John came along….before he became a bonded Alpha, who was going to know. Shooting a text off to Lestrade, Sherlock grabbed the file off of his desk and headed out the door. The last thought he allowed himself on the matter, before shutting it away with all the rest, was 'What did I do?' Sherlock knew he had said or done something to upset John but no matter how many times the evening replayed in his mind the cause remained elusive.

John felt ridiculous sitting in a cab not even seeing the scene outside his window for the tears that continued to roll down his cheeks. Angrily he scrubbed his hands over his face trying to stop the tears and get a grip on his emotions. It wasn't as if this was the worst thing Sherlock had ever done. John had survived drugs, verbal insults, abandonment, toxic fumes and any number of other trials associated with living with Sherlock. And simply forgetting an anniversary could in no way compare with forcing your best friend to witness your apparent suicide and letting said friend believe you were dead for nearly three years. No surely nothing could approach that pain. Just knowing that they could not bear to ever be without each other like that again had led John and Sherlock to finally admit their feelings and accept the bond that now tied them together forever. Knowing that, why did this hurt so badly? Had John really expected Sherlock to act any differently in this than in anything else. And John realized that, yes, he had expected. It hurt because today mattered. This was the day that for better or worse changed the course of their lives a year ago and for John, who could never deny his romantic nature, it was important. And Sherlock? Sherlock had forgotten it completely, forgotten his promises. John couldn't stop the thought that maybe it just wasn't as important to Sherlock. Nor could he stop the swell of nausea he felt at the thought.

John absently rubbed his right hand over the dull ache in his stomach realizing he still hadn't had any supper. He really should eat something. Unfortunately, that thought reminded him of the other reason his heart was hurting so much. The gift yet not yet given, the gift that changed everything John had ever thought he wanted or needed. Today John realized a dream he never even admitted he carried, not even to himself. A dream made real in the black and white print confirming a child was on the way, their child. The unexpected gift he had found himself so thrilled over and so anxious to share with his mate. Tonight should have been an evening neither of them would ever forget, a first anniversary and a their first child on the way. John had no fanciful notions of a houseful of children; not with the lives they led and certainly not at his age, this child alone was a miracle to John.

What John had thought would be a perfect night ruined by Sherlock just being himself. John knew he couldn't help his romantic heart nor the Omega nature he was born with just as Sherlock couldn't help his struggles with emotion and sentiment. No John was hurt because he had gotten his hopes up when he should have known better. So instead John rode through London, alone in a cab with his thoughts and his tears.

He would have to go home eventually. And he would still have to break the news to Sherlock as well, but it was all just too much to deal with at the moment. He wondered idly what Sherlock was doing now, probably off on the case. John fingered the phone in his pocket contemplating sending Sherlock a text. John let it go when he realized he simply didn't know what he would say to him. He continued instead to gaze out of the window into the misty evening enjoying for a moment the corona of halos formed by the colorful neon lights of London at night giving everything an otherworldly appearance.

The cabbie glanced back at the obviously upset passenger and spoke up, "Oi mate? Have you decided where you want to go? I mean I can drive you in circles all night but you don't strike me as a bloke who pays for that kind of joy-ride on a regular basis."

John couldn't help but laugh at the cabbie's candor and returned the man's smile as he replied, "No, you're certainly right about that. I really have no idea what I want to do just now. It is getting late though and I haven't had dinner. Why don't you head back toward Baker Street and you can let me out at Regent's Park. It's not too bad a night for a nice stretch of the legs right?" John managed a genuine warm smile for the cabbie having at least made some sort of plan. He could grab something to eat on the walk back to the flat.

The cabbie smiled right back, "Too right mate, Regent's Park it is!"

John, always calmer when he had decided a path to take, was brushing the last tears away with the palm of his hand when he felt the vibrating phone in his pocket. Truly John never liked it when Sherlock and he were at odds with each other as it made him feel deeply unsettled, especially since the bonding. Hoping for a text from Sherlock, John reached to pull the phone from his coat pocket and glanced down to check the messages. He never saw the glare of headlights speeding towards them. He barely even registered the loud blaring of a car horn before the world shattered and went black.

Arriving on the scene, Sherlock didn't even bother with his usual banter with Donovan but went straight to the body. Handing Lestrade the necessary folder, Sherlock pulled out his pocket magnifier and got to work. Lestrade glanced through the file while he watched Sherlock out of the corner of his eye. He could tell from experience that Sherlock was making quick work of his deductions tonight. Good news for him since it meant less time out on a bloody damp and chilly crime scene.

"Really glad you could help me out tonight Sherlock. I was hoping it wasn't the wrong night. Didn't want to interfere you know." Lestrade smiled knowingly over at Sherlock. The man himself only paused in his work and glanced up at him with a puzzled expression.

"What are you going on about Lestrade? I always come!"

Lestrade was getting that funny feeling in the pit of his stomach as he gazed intently at Sherlock. That funny feeling that said something wasn't quite right to a detective with his many years of experience in the field. 'Where was John? Why wasn't he here with Sherlock?' Not liking the thought that was nagging his mind Lestrade nervously shifted his weight and nodded down at Sherlock as he replied, "Yeah. You always come...unless you have something particular going on with John. I mean I know your anniversary is close and you guys were planning something special. I just didn't…...didn't want to interfere….." Lestrade couldn't help the stutter in his voice or finishing almost in a whisper when Sherlock's head had jerked up sharply and those eyes pierced him with their steely gaze. Sherlock shot up from the ground and practically stormed the few steps over to Lestrade who unconsciously recoiled from the icy voice that spat at him.

"What...is...today's date?"

Lestrade shuddered, now fearing the worse as he answered, "It's March, Sherlock…..March twenty-sixth."

"Oh...OH!" The lightbulb finally went off in Sherlock's mind. His eyes fell closed in shame and he staggered back against Lestrade's car shaking his head and letting out the barest whimper of sound as the full realization of what he had done hit him. The dull ache from earlier exploded into a throbbing pain.

Lestrade looked on for a moment his suspicions now confirmed. "It was tonight wasn't it?"

Eye's still closed, Sherlock only nodded.

"And you…...you forgot didn't you?! You didn't make  **Any**  plans?!"

Again a silent nod. No wonder John wasn't here. Lestrade's heart broke for his good friend as his anger flared at Sherlock.

"Sherlock! How could you  **Do**  that to John?! Do you even know how much he has looked forward to this?! To you actually doing something nice just for him….for the two of you!" Lestrade couldn't stop the way his voice rose as he berated the man in front of him. Obviously he had not even been aware of his mistake. Which meant that John had been too hurt, embarrassed, and most likely too angry to point it out to Sherlock. 'Where exactly was John now? What was he doing on his own and hurting?'

"Sodding Hell Sherlock! You two have been through too much! And John! John has been hurt enough because of you!" "You!" Lestrade stabbed his finger at Sherlock. "You...are supposed...to be... making things better, Not hurting him again for God's sake!"

Sherlock heard it all, took it all in and tossed it on the raging bonfire of his own self recrimination. His mind replayed the evening in an instant and ongoing replay. Everything that he, for once, saw but failed to observe glaring at him in accusation. John so clearly dressed to go out, wearing Sherlock's favorite red shirt. The brilliant smile and open arms John greeted him with when he got home. The hurt and confusion quickly hidden when Sherlock brushed him off with barely a kiss. Even internally Sherlock winced at the memory of that face. And….OH! Oh, stupid, stupid, Stupid! That flicker of disappointment and sadness when Sherlock asked him about going out. That was it! The look he couldn't place earlier, the moment John realized he had forgotten. That there were no plans because Sherlock hadn't made them. Oh everything made sense now. Sherlock cringed even more when he replayed the cruel petty way he had spoken to John adding even more sting to his betrayal. Yes, Sherlock knew exactly what he had done to John tonight and he the shame of it mortified him. How….how was he ever going to make this right?

Lestrade was losing all patience with the silent man in front of him.

"Fuck's sake Sherlock! Say something!"

He found himself taken aback when watery eyes met his and a broken voice that should never belong to Sherlock whispered, "What do I do?"

"Well first off, where is John now?"

"I don't know. He left...I didn't know why. And now I have no idea where he's gone?!" Sherlock looked at Lestrade expectantly after his rushed pronouncement.

Lestrade fought the urge to roll his eyes and thought to himself that John was going to owe him big for this. "Well first, you are going to find John. Then you are going to grovel like the sorry excuse for a mate you are. And then, just maybe John will let you Begin to try to make it up to him. Okay?!"

As he talked Lestrade had been bustling Sherlock toward the road to hail a cab.

"Try the flat first. Maybe he's cooled off and is back at home already. And don't worry about the case. You've observed all you need here and I've got the file. You can text me the rest later. After you square things with John!"

Sherlock looked genuinely relieved, "Thank you Greg."

Lestrade blinked at the use of his name but Sherlock's gratitude was sincere.

"You're welcome Sherlock. That is what friends are for you know. Now no worries and get on with you." Lestrade waved him off as a cab pulled up.

Sherlock nodded his good-byes, quickly giving the cabbie the address and climbing into the cab. All of his attention was now focused on John. Impatient to see John and needing to do something Sherlock fired off a text.

"I am so sorry I forgot. Please come home."-SH

Sherlock sat back in his seat drumming his fingers on his thigh, hoping for a swift reply.

Across London, in a cab with its side crushed in by a drunk driver, a text alert sounded. While lights colored red, blue, and yellow flashed across the scene, a phone lay in the floor of the cab next to the motionless hand it had fallen from. And a text went unread and unanswered.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock took the stairs two at a time, anxious to get to the flat. There had been no answer to his text. In Sherlock's mind this only reinforced how badly he had botched things up with John. He hated it when John was angry with him. It didn't matter though even if all he got was a stony, silent glare, Sherlock would take it if only John would be home. But the only thing to meet Sherlock's gaze was a cold, dark, flat; eerily seeming lifeless without John in his chair to greet him.

Already on edge from tonight's events, Sherlock began to panic; the Alpha searching for signs of a missing mate. What if John had left for real? What if he had returned home packed his things and left? John wouldn't do that would he? He always came home after he calmed down! The Alpha was having none of Sherlock's logic and instinct drove him to search their room. Thankfully a quick search is all that's required to find John's clothes and toiletries in their proper places. Why didn't that make Sherlock feel better or calm the Alpha's instinct to find and protect? Where was John?!

Sherlock leaned against the bureau; his long fingers peaked beneath his chin as he contemplated the next place to look for John. Harry's? Not likely. The pub? Possibly. Mike? Sarah? Each one cataloged according to the likelihood of finding John. A sheet of paper, disturbed earlier by Sherlock's nervous movements, caught his attention as it slide off of the bureau and fluttered to the floor. Sherlock reached to pick it up, intending only to return it, until he noticed a familiar letterhead. The name of John's personal doctor stood out instantly to Sherlock. John had not mentioned any appointments with his doctor nor any physical ailment needing one. For a man who normally knew his mate's every thought with just a glance, this unknown sparked his worry anew.

Sherlock grabbed the other papers from their resting place and quickly sifted through them. Lab work, an ultrasound report, apparent follow-up appointments and instructions did nothing to ease his fears as Sherlock began to read. The words leaping from the page painted a vivid picture for Sherlock's fertile mind. Mild anemia, elevated HGG, positive results, single fetus, eight weeks gestation, risks associated with advanced maternal age in the Omega, and estimated due date.

The papers fell from his fingers as a soft sob escaped his throat.

"Oh John!" His John….His mate was pregnant with their child. Judging by the date on the reports, John had just gotten the results today. Obviously John had waited to tell him tonight and Sherlock had ruined that as well.

Sherlock sat on the side of their bed with his head in his hands as silent tears rolled down the sharp planes of his face. How many more ways could he fail John as his mate in one night he wondered. And how….How was he ever going to make this night up to John. How could he ever make This right?! Sherlock had no answers to these questions as he continued to sit seemingly trapped in his silent torment and unable to decide his next course of action.

That is exactly where Lestrade found him fifteen minutes later. The firm hand on his shoulder as Lestrade called his name softly stirring him from his stupor. Reddened, wet eyes gazed expectantly at the inspector. Lestrade met Sherlock's gaze for a long moment before saying simply, "Come on. I'll take you to John."

Too relieved that Greg knew where John was, Sherlock did not think to question him further. For once he simply followed the inspector to his waiting car, his thoughts only on seeing John again.

They drove in relative silence, both lost in thoughts of this night. Sherlock still pondered what he would say to John when he saw him. How to even begin to repair the damage he had caused being his biggest concern. Sherlock, finding it necessary to suppress his Alpha nature to think more clearly, was completely unaware of the low growl he was making in his throat.

Lestrade, an Omega himself, was acutely aware of it. He kept his eyes on the road ahead wary of giving anything away before he had to, while he thought back over the events from earlier. Jesus, had it even been an hour ago?!

Once Sherlock was on his way, Lestrade returned to his team, overseeing the documentation and clearing of the scene. Not even ten minutes later Lestrade's phone rang. Mycroft's name on the caller ID while unexpected was hardly a surprise.

"Hello Mycroft. I've already done my bit for the happy couple tonight but you really didn't have to call just to thank me" He quipped as he answered the phone. All humor dropped from his face and tone when Mycroft gave him the news. The surveillance team had notified him that John had been in an accident….a very bad accident. He was already at the hospital and they were just bringing John in so he could tell him very little. He asked Greg to collect Sherlock and bring him to the A&E as soon as possible. Lestrade knew that Mycroft had emergency medical proxies for John and Sherlock both but the doctors were going to want John's Alpha there. Knowing how Sherlock could be, both men agreed to keep the news from him until they were all together. Any bonded Alpha could be volatile when their mate was at risk but Sherlock in Alpha mode was in a class all by himself. And this was John at risk! Lestrade listened to the sub-vocal growl Sherlock continued to make and repressed a shudder. He was Not looking forward to this.

For his part, Sherlock remained lost with his thoughts during the ride until the lights of the A&E seemed to rouse him. Focusing a razor-sharp glare on his companion, Sherlock spoke.

"I thought you were taking me to John?"

Lestrade forced himself to breathe normally and continued looking straight ahead as he answered, "I am Sherlock….we'll be there in a minute." By the time Greg parked the car the low noise in Sherlock's throat was a literal growl as he snarled out, "Why….are...we...Here, Lestrade?!"

Greg finally allowed himself to meet Sherlock's eyes, allowed his own worry to show. Sherlock recoiled from what he saw in the older mans eyes; his own going wide as he shook his head violently back and forth.

"John's been in an accident Sherlock," he addressed the man calmly for all the good it would do. "Honestly that's all I know. Mycroft will know more though, he's waiting for us inside."

Sherlock was out of the car before Lestrade could even finish his sentence. There was no mistaking the guttural snarl of an enraged Alpha that echoed off of the surrounding buildings as Sherlock slammed out of the car and rushed into the hospital. Greg raced hot on his heels to try to stave off the worst of the storm coming. The older man hoped fervently that Sherlock's brother was ready.

" **John Watson!** " Sherlock roared when he approached the triage/registration desk.

The clerk was an middle-aged woman with short hair and sensible clothes. Lestrade thought that she gave every appearance of competence and efficiency. She probably was quite good at her job. As she squared her shoulders and readied herself to 'deal' with the man in front of her, Lestrade spared a moment to feel sorry for the woman. She didn't stand any chance with This man. The moment it took Greg to consider this was an eternity to Sherlock whose irritation only increased.

" **John Watson!** " he demanded again. " **Are you deaf or just incompetent?! Where is John Watson?!** "

The clerk flushed a bit by Sherlock's remarks but still confident in her abilities addressed him in her no-nonsense tone, "Sir when you calm down I will be happy to help you. If you do not calm down I can have security…."

Sherlock cut her off abruptly and barely managed to respond humanely as he leaned over the desk into the woman's personal space. "If you can not assist me this instant then I shall find him myself!  **JOHN?! MYCROFT?!** " he yelled out knowing his brother was somewhere nearby, while he tried to push his way past the clerk and into the triage area.

Lestrade was doing his best to restrain the man who was surprisingly strong for his size. But Greg had dealt with irate Alphas before and managed to stop him before he got through the doors to the ER. It was necessary but in no way helped Sherlock's disposition.

" **MYCROFT!** "

"I am right here Sherlock." came the clipped voice of his brother.

" **Where is he Mycroft?! Take me to him! Take me to him THIS INSTANT!** " Sherlock practically shouted at his brother who took it all in stride. He understood his brother's anxiety over his mate. But Mycroft was the Lead Alpha in their family and dealt with the situation accordingly.

Mycroft placed his hand on Sherlock's shoulder, feeling the muscles tense as he pulled against Lestrade's hold on him. He was instantly aware of the nervous tension vibrating throughout Sherlock's thin frame at a fever pitch. Like a rubber band pulled to the breaking point, Sherlock was ready to snap.

" _CALM YOURSELF BROTHER!"_  the voice of a Lead Alpha reached Sherlock's fevered mind when nothing else would. That voice resonated along Sherlock's spine demanding obedience to his Alpha's will.

With a moan that shook his whole body, Sherlock stilled and stopped fighting Lestrade's hold. He lowered his head to Mycroft's shoulder, the smallest of sounds indicating continued distress to his brother. Rubbing his hand soothingly over the back of Sherlock's neck, Mycroft nodded to Greg indicating that he could release Sherlock. Lestrade stood back and noticed the clerk had disappeared as well. Everyone knew better than to interfere with the Alphas unless necessary.

"You can't see him Sherlock. He's in surgery as we speak."

Instantly frantic again Sherlock eyes snapped to his brother's face, "I have to see him…..have to be there! He needs me Mycroft!" When Mycroft did not release the restraining hand on his neck Sherlock bared his teeth and snarled at his brother.

Mycroft reacted quickly with a deep growl and a harsh bite to Sherlock's neck. Sherlock hated it but instinct caused him to whine in submission to his brother's dominance.

The unique timbre of Mycroft's Alpha reached Sherlock again.  _"You will calm yourself brother and remain so! You will do John no good if you are sedated by security! Now do as I say! John will need you present when he comes out of surgery!"_

Sherlock calmed further and nudged his nose against the firm jaw in front of him indicating his assent. Mycroft continued to soothe his little brother rubbing one hand over his back and the other at his neck. Lestrade stood watching the two Alphas amazed at the tenderness they showed each other. Any other time the two men barely spoke beyond mutual glares that seemed to speak volumes for them. Oh well, times of need and all that he supposed, brothers will always be brothers.

Sensing his brother had regained control of himself, Mycroft leaned back slightly, "Alright now?"

Sherlock nodded against Mycroft's shoulder and pulled back to speak. "What can you tell me at the moment?"

"Not much I am afraid. A drunk driver crashed into the side of the cab where John and the driver were sitting. The crash pushed the cab over into the other lane where it was hit again along the front and side. The traffic simply couldn't stop in time to avoid the secondary collisions."

Sherlock was growing impatient again with his brother's narrative, "JOHN! What can you tell me about John?!"

Mycroft knew Sherlock would not be appeased until he had all the available facts so, as much as he hated to, he continued. "John didn't have on a seatbelt. The crashes knocked him around quite badly. The driver is dead and John was found unconscious on the floor of the cab with some difficulty breathing. He has fractured ribs and the doctors suspect one may have pierced his lung. There is internal bleeding but the source is unclear which is why he is now in surgery."

"Has John been awake at all?" Sherlock had to know.

"No. He has not regained consciousness since the accident according to the medics and doctors," Mycroft replied.

Sherlock's hands clenched at his sides and he closed his eyes as the voice of his inner torment continued to plague him. 'Oh John…...my John, why did it have to be tonight? Why did everything have to go wrong tonight?!'

Seeking to offer comfort Mycroft lured Sherlock from his gloomy thoughts. "Sherlock you know I have the very best doctors here. They are doing everything in their power for John."

The singular statement reminded Sherlock of the unknown victim in this case. The life of his child at risk as well as that of his mate. He fought the rising tide of emotion to voice what he must. His voice came out softly "John is pregnant. Do….do they know he is pregnant?"

Both of his companions were equally startled by the pronouncement but Mycroft himself recovered quickly. "All of John's records are in the system, including the most recent additions so I am sure the doctors are aware Sherlock. Everything possible is being done to keep your family sound."

For once Sherlock found he was grateful for his brother's steadying presence. "Thank you Mycroft…..for everything."

Mycroft could not quite contain his surprise at the gratitude but covered it quickly. Acknowledging him with a small nod he replied, "Not at all brother. Always happy to be of assistance."

There was nothing more to say at this point and nothing to do but wait.

Lestrade stayed with the two brothers offering whatever support he could to them while he worried himself. He liked John a great deal, more importantly he was a friend. Hearing about the pregnancy had been a bit of a shock as John never mentioned children much. Greg himself was widowed with his own kids and John seemed to enjoy interacting with them. He was actually quite good with the children which had often made Greg wonder. They talked about Greg's own kids or families in general but John never expressed any wish for his own children. Greg assumed with the life they led that it was something John and Sherlock chose not to pursue but never brought the subject up with his friend. John had not even mentioned the suspicion he was pregnant and now here they were….waiting.

Lestrade glanced over at Sherlock who was obsessively pacing from one side of the waiting area to the other. On every other pass he would stop and glare at the doors to the surgery wing, as though willing them to open, before resuming his circuit across the room again.

Mycroft sat silently keeping a watchful eye on his brother in the event his forced calm reached its limit.

The tense silence finally got to Greg who glanced at Mycroft before speaking, "Did you know?"

Mycroft seemed to drag his gaze away from Sherlock to focus on the inspector for a long moment. Lestrade was familiar with this kind of intensity from a Holmes. Assessing is how he referred to it, so he waited silently for the other man to speak. Once Mycroft appeared to decide whatever he needed to know, he spoke.

"No, not until Sherlock told us. Apparently John had just confirmed the pregnancy today."

"Bloody Hell! Can today get any more bollocksed up?!" Greg exclaimed. At the sharply raised eyebrow, Greg explained about the botched bonding anniversary tonight.

Mycroft's gaze turned pensive as understanding dawned, "Ah...I see."

"How do you think he will take it?" Greg wondered aloud. "I mean, if the baby is lost?"

Both men returned to watching the pacing man in front of them for a few moments before Mycroft spoke again.

"I have no idea. Sherlock has never expressed a desire for children so this is an area in which I can not make suppositions. No...I would be much more concerned if, heaven forbid, we lost John. I have every reason to believe that losing John would result in losing Sherlock as well. I truthfully don't think he could carry on without him…..not anymore."

Greg could only nod his agreement. So they continued to wait….and pray.

"Mister Holmes?"

The question came from a very tired looking doctor with a serious face. Sherlock instantly alert and deducing everything he possibly could in his search for the answers he required. He found his emotional involvement, in this case, only hindered his deductions so he had to wait on the doctor's words. Sherlock felt rather than saw the firm hand of his brother on his shoulder. Glancing to the man now standing beside him, Sherlock did not see the warning he expected. He saw only support. Mycroft offering his strength and his presence as a buffer to help Sherlock through this if needed. He returned Sherlock's gaze with a small smile and a nod of encouragement. At the same time Sherlock sensed Lestrade's reassuring bulk on his other side. Not touching but lending his support as well. The surge of emotion and gratitude for the comfort of his brother and friend threatened to overwhelm Sherlock but it gave him a measure of calm just the same as he turned to face the doctor once more.

**Author's Note:** Thank you So Much to all who have given my first story a read, favorite, follow, or review! It has been so gratifying and fun to hear from you all! Please rest assured the angst will not continue forever, but at least another chapter. :) Special Thanks to the Illustrious Laurie Whitlock for her editing advice! And to "They Who Shall Not Be Named" for all the reads, advice, and encouragement to just go ahead and DO THIS...My Gratitude knows No Bounds! :-D I suppose I forgot the usual "I don't own any of these characters, etc.", but you guys all know I am just playing in this universe with the rest of you! ;) Sorry this chapter ends rather abruptly but I had to do it or it would have simply been a Huge chapter! Always happy to have your comments and reviews to help me along. Hope you continue to follow and enjoy! With Sincerest gratitude, Cynthia!


	4. Chapter 4

"You are Doctor Watson's Alpha I presume?"

"Obviously!" Sherlock barked at the doctor before him.

Unfazed by the blatant rudeness, the weary man continued, "I am Doctor Ashford. Doctor Watson is out of surgery and stable for the moment. You can see him in just a bit." He paused and his eyebrows furrowed as he gathered his words.

"Tell me!" Sherlock snapped again. "I have no patience for coddling, nor do I expect any, just tell me what I need to know!"

"And please be specific Doctor Ashford," added Mycroft. "You will find Sherlock appreciates precise information and things will go much more smoothly if that is what he is given."

Doctor Ashford looked back and forth between the brothers for a moment before nodding briskly in acceptance. "Doctor Watson has a severe concussion and has yet to regain consciousness since the accident. However, there is no acute brain injury or swelling of the brain so we do expect him to wake given a little time. We will continue to watch his neurological status closely in the meantime."

With no response from the men at this information, he took a breath and continued. " We were correct about the displaced rib fractures but the lungs are fine. One of the displaced ribs nicked the edge of the liver causing a great deal of internal bleeding which required surgical intervention to stop. Loss of blood affected the amount of circulating oxygen in Doctor Watson's system which resulted in the breathing problems we saw earlier. We will be keeping him on supplemental oxygen during his recovery. A blood transfusion is in progress to replace some of the blood loss as well as fluids to replace lost volume and nutrients for the time being. We will reassess later in the morning to see if one transfusion is effective or if more blood will be required. Doctor Watson will stay in intensive care for a few days but as I said he is stable at the moment. The ribs have been reset and secured as much as possible but healing will take several weeks. Right now the rest is up to Doctor Watson himself." He paused a moment to let this new information sink in before proceeding, "Do you have any questions for me at this point Mister Holmes?"

Sherlock had absorbed the doctor's information in silence but it took a moment for him to realize that the man seemed finished with his catalog of John's condition and treatment. Then less than a moment to realize what had been left out of the monologue and Sherlock sucked in a sudden deep breath as he forced himself to speak.

"And what….what about the…..child?" Sherlock saw the answer in the doctor's face before he even finished the sentence.

"I am sorry Mister Holmes. The miscarriage was already in progress when your mate arrived at the hospital. It was another factor that contributed to the large amount of blood loss. There was nothing we could do to stop it."

Sherlock simply froze at the doctor's words. It was all just too much to process any longer. In the span of only hours he had hurt his mate, learned he was to be a father, then nearly lost his mate and had lost the child he was to have. He was on the verge of shutting down entirely just to cope with overload of information, emotion, and his own thoughts. The two men at his side were the only thing keeping him grounded in the here and now.

Once again Mycroft was invaluable at sensing his brother's need and interceded on his behalf. Squeezing Sherlock's shoulder in reassurance he addressed the doctor. "Thank you for the information Doctor. Will you kindly let us know when Sherlock can see John? I do not think he will be at all reassured until then."

"Oh..yes. Yes, of course. I will have the nurse send for you as soon as he is out of recovery and in his room." Glancing again at Sherlock, who had remained completely silent and lost in his thoughts, the man offered what he hoped might help. "Mister Holmes….if it will be of any comfort to you, Doctor Johnson came in himself to examine your mate and see to the miscarriage. He says Doctor Watson will still be able to conceive….should you…want…..." He trailed off when Sherlock's eyes met his in silence.

Sherlock had heard the man and recognized the name of John's personal doctor but he had no reply to give to the information the doctor offered. Only the barest tilt of his head acknowledged the man's words.

With a tight smile, that was somehow meant as encouraging, and a sharp nod Doctor Ashford left them alone.

Both Mycroft and Greg mourned the loss but neither knew what to say to Sherlock in light of the news, and so just stood, silent support for a few moments. Until once again, Mycroft provided the impetus to move everyone forward.

"Well I shall go and see about arrangements for you to stay with John. Not that it will be a problem as the presence of the bonded partner normally helps speed healing."

Sherlock seemed to snap out of his thoughts at last and nodded. "Yes….thank you again Mycroft. I….I don't think I will be able to leave John's side until he's awake. Or even then for that matter."

Mycroft slipped off to work his usual magic leaving Lestrade to keep an eye on Sherlock. Not that he seemed to need it at the moment, even the Alpha seemed subdued by the news. "Well...I am glad that John is stable and should recover fairly soon," Greg offered to his friend unsure if he would even get a reply.

After a long moment Sherlock replied, "Yes…..yes...that's-That is a good thing." He still stood glued to the spot gazing hungrily at the doors to the ward awaiting the nurse that would take him to John.

"Is there anything I can do for you Sherlock? Do you need me to get anything from the flat for you? I will have to check in with the team but then I can run by the flat. You could have Mrs. Hudson gather up a few things and I would be happy to run them back here for you. Just….well….I mean...just, you know I would do anything I possibly could to help you and John. So you just say the word okay?!" Greg just wanted desperately to be of help to his two friends and there was very little he could do to help either of them.

"Thank you Greg. You really are a good friend. But I know you are exhausted too. We have  **all**  had a long night and there is nothing I need that can't wait until tomorrow. Go get some sleep. I will be fine."

Mycroft had returned by this point so Lestrade felt safe leaving Sherlock. "Okay then, I'm off. But I will check in on John tomorrow but text me if there are any changes or anything you need me to bring….Please?!"

Sherlock merely gave him a nod and resumed his wait in silence.

Mycroft extended his hand and smiled a genuine smile at Greg, "Thank you Detective Inspector for being here for Sherlock, and for staying. I know it helped, whether he will ever admit it or not is another story." Mycroft noted a small tremor from Lestrade when he took his hand but made no comment. He met Greg's warm, chocolate-brown eyes with his own and they spoke of a long history of looking after this man they both cared about.

Greg shook Mycroft's hand and smiled in return, "You know thanks are not necessary. Apparently I signed on for this years ago! What else would I do now?"

Even in this situation, Mycroft found himself chuckling softly back, "Indeed Gregory. Indeed! But thank you nevertheless."

Greg nodded in acknowledgement then left them alone in the waiting area. Mycroft gazing after the inspector for a moment before returning his attention to Sherlock. Impatience was catching up to his brother again as he waited to see John. His hands alternated between clenching into fists at his side and tapping in agitation against his thighs while he continued to stare at the doors to the ward. Despite their familial bond and matched intellect, Mycroft could not begin to imagine what was going through Sherlock's mind now. He certainly wouldn't pretend to fathom his brother's emotional state. He had never shared a bond and the intimacies it implied himself so he had no idea what Sherlock was experiencing. Still he tried to offer a comfort to the man suffering silently in front of him.

"I am sorry brother. If there was anything I could….." the words died in his throat as Sherlock focused his stony gaze on him. Mycroft could say nothing more in the face of the raw emotion in his brother's eyes.

Sherlock understood that Mycroft wanted to help but he had no words for his brother. No way to communicate his thoughts now; the entire life he had built with John seemed in chaos, no not even their means of silent communication worked for this.

Their stalemate ended as the doors opened and a nurse appeared. "Mister Holmes? I can take you through now."

Sherlock wasted no time following her and Mycroft moved to join him. The young nurse stopped him. "I'm sorry sir. We only allow one visitor with the critical patients, preferably their mates."

Mycroft fully understood the policies but in this particular instance he intended to use his  _full_ authority as the British government and as Lead Alpha for their family. The Alpha rang strong once more as he spoke, "I assure you I will not disturb John, however, I will see my brother settled before I leave."

The nurse, obviously a beta narrowed her eyes as she bristled against his words. Still she nodded her head sharply and turned to lead them both to John's room. Sherlock still did not speak but his hand sought out his brother, fingers closing around Mycroft's forearm and giving a squeeze in thanks. He honestly wasn't sure if he could deal with John's condition alone.

The nurse stopped them outside of a door. "The doctor has apprised you of Doctor Watson's condition?" Both men merely nodded. "We have no way of knowing when he will start to wake. With bonded mates, familiar scents and voices often help. Talk to him if you like, let him know you are here." Smiling encouragingly at Sherlock she opened the door and let them enter.

Even prepared as he was Sherlock couldn't help the deep breath he took when he saw John at last. It seemed like an eternity since he had seen his mate. Sherlock was struck by how small John... **His**  John, looked lying in the hospital bed. Despite his stature, Sherlock never actually thought of John as small in person. Strength, passion and the enormity of his heart were what was always at the forefront of Sherlock's mind when he thought of John. Now all he saw was his injured mate in need of comfort and healing. The mate he was to care for and protect above all else. John lying there in silence was like an accusation of Sherlock's failure again tonight and he shook himself to rid his mind of the thought.

The lights in the room were kept dim and the monitors chimed softly beside the bed. An effort to help the patient sleep and aid healing Sherlock supposed. Even in the low light Sherlock could see how pale John was, all the radiance that was simply John being alive and happy drained away leaving only a ghostly pallor. His breathing still seemed somewhat shallow and quick despite the oxygen tubing in his nostrils but Sherlock knew pain was a contributing factor as well. The paleness of John's face was broken by numerous scrapes and cuts from the broken glass of the car window. Sherlock eyed the IV tubing carrying fresh red blood and fluids to John and took in the vital signs displayed on the monitor. His gaze traced the edge of bruises visible along the edge of the hospital gown and disappearing beneath where he knew they were larger and spread across John's entire torso. He only spared a second's glance further down the bed, not wanting to dwell on those thoughts at the moment, before returning to John's face.

Sherlock didn't even realize he hadn't moved from the doorway during his entire exam until Mycroft softly cleared his throat behind him and coaxed, "I am confident John would prefer your presence closer to him brother."

The reminder was the only impetus Sherlock needed and he reached John's side in only a couple of steps. A metal chair with a poorly cushioned seat was already beside the bed. Sherlock sank into the chair and pulled it as close to the bedside as he could. Taking John's left hand within his own, he lightly brushed his right hand through the coarse hair at John's temple. "John…?" There was no response of course, still Sherlock leaned forward until he could touch his lips to John's forehead. Closing his eyes and leaning his head against John's he whispered into his ear again, "John...I am here John….I'm here..." With another soft kiss, Sherlock sat back in the chair still clasping John's hand in his...and prepared to wait.

Mycroft still stood just inside the doorway observing Sherlock and John. He so often found he envied his brother's relationship with John but not at this moment. There was a cot with pillows and blankets on one side of the room for the patient's significant other but Mycroft doubted Sherlock would even leave the chair where he sat. As the silence dragged on Mycroft thought perhaps he should leave.

"Is there anything else you need brother?" Mycroft questioned at last.

"No….I only need John," was the reply he received.

The depth of emotion in that simple statement made Mycroft's own heart ache in a way few could ever manage. Still he pressed on, "Will you be alright?" A simple question voiced, but between the two of them, different questions are actually heard. "Can you cope on your own tonight?" "Do you need me?"

Sherlock remained silent staring at John and rubbing his thumb across the top of his hand. This went on so long that Mycroft was certain Sherlock had merely withdrawn to his mind palace and would not answer. Turning to leave Mycroft at last heard a reply so soft he might have missed it.

"I don't know." Sherlock's countenance remained unchanged and he did not even look at Mycroft. This did not prevent his brother from observing the subtle quiver of Sherlock's bottom lip nor the slow tear rolling freely down his cheek. His need was clear and Mycroft did not hesitate to meet it.

"I will stay Sherlock," is what was spoken. "For as long as you need me," was heard.

Sherlock did not reply but his entire body seemed to sigh and relax into the chair. Mycroft sent off a quick text to Anthea to inform her of the situation and request a few items be sent along to the hospital. Then, knowing Sherlock would have no intentions of sleeping, he shrugged off his jacket, toed off his shoes, and attempted to make himself as comfortable as he could on the cot as he endeavored to sleep.

Sherlock maintained his vigil throughout the night, moving grudgingly as needed for the nurses to do their work. Suppressing his growls when John moaned in pain at any motion because he knew it couldn't be helped with the rib fractures. He would quickly return to John's side when they finished and reclaim his hand. While Mycroft slept, he continued to brush his fingers along John's temple or cheek following fingers with gentle kisses but he remained silent after first arriving. But as dawn began to break without any sign of John waking, Sherlock's composure began to crack. Pressing his lips to John's ear he finally let the words come.

"I'm sorry John! I'm so very sorry! I'm sorry I forgot, that I failed you...failed as the mate you deserve and drove you away! This is all my fault! I practically drove you into that cab! If it wasn't for me you would have been home safe….you and our child. Our child is lost because of me! I can't lose you as well John!" Actually voicing the loss out loud seemed to break the last reserve of Sherlock's own despair and the tears flowed hot and free. "You have to wake up for me John….you know I don't function without you…..not anymore! I have never deserved you John but you have to wake up and let me start making this up to you! Even if it's impossible, you have to let me try! I love you John! You are the only one...you are everything to me! Please….just please for me….wake up…..come back to me?!" There continued to be no reply from John but Sherlock continued uttering apologies and pleas through the tears until exhausted himself as well.

When Mycroft woke it was to find Sherlock asleep with his head on John's left shoulder over the reassuring sound of a beating heart, dried tears on his cheeks and their left hands still twined together.

They would wait another twenty-four hours before John awoke.


	5. Chapter 5

Awareness came slowly like the trickle of molasses from a jar. This alone was all John needed to know something was wrong. Through years of military training he was programmed to wake quickly and completely. These days whether it was the alarm, a nightmare, or Sherlock he still woke swiftly. So it was bothersome that he could not seem to do so now.

He could hear sounds. Chimes and tones in the darkness enveloping him, muffled and garbled voices moving closer and further away but couldn't make out any words. No clues found that way. Gradually he became aware of the smells around him. The aroma of antiseptics, alcohol, and betadine were predominant with a faint underlying hint of blood. The puff of oxygen in his nostrils the last clue for John.

Hospital. But how and why he couldn't seem to recall. Another scent began to override all others in the room, a scent very close at hand. The scent reminiscent of tea and cigarettes, cinnamon and wool, chemicals and the London mist, a scent John knew intimately and craved desperately now for the comfort it offered…..Sherlock.

Sensation returned next as John became aware of the cool sheets and pillows beneath him and the coarse blanket under his fingers covering his lower body. The occasional brush of cool fingers or soft lips against his forehead and temple; soft curls against his jaw and the pressure of a head against his right shoulder. Sherlock again, in his mental landscape John smiled at the knowledge. He also felt the tight pull of a dressing or something around his torso and the dull itch of wounds healing on his face, arms, even abdomen. What had happened to him? With the return of sensation came the awareness of pain and an undefined sense of emptiness. His head was one big throbbing ache and he hurt all over. Briefly attempting to take a deeper breath shot sharp pain across his chest. Concussion and fractured ribs his mind supplied? Beating by criminals? Kidnapping? What was it this time?

John was unaware that his attempts at unconscious self assessment had caused him to moan softly when the ribs made their status known. But he could just as well have screamed for the close eye Sherlock was keeping on him.

"John…?"

John struggled to reply but couldn't get his words out, his lips dry and tongue thick with disuse. "Mmm…..Shrrr…"

"I'm here John! I'm right here!"

A cool palm cupped John's face and he hummed at the touch of a thumb softly crossing his lips.

"Please wake up love….please….for me?!"

Sherlock's voice sounded soft…..so very tired and uncertain. John wondered how long he had been out and concentrated on opening his heavy eyelids. At least the lighting in the room was dim. After blinking his eyes a few to times to clear his hazy vision, John was at last able to focus on Sherlock. John would never be a master of deduction but one look at Sherlock was all he needed to confirm the seriousness of his own condition. Sherlock's eyes were red and puffy with evidence of dried tears and dark circles underneath from not sleeping. His face was paler than John had ever seen it unless the man himself was in the hospital. His hair unkempt and in a riotous mess from constantly running his hands through it and his suit was hopelessly wrinkled. He probably hasn't changed or taken care of himself at all thought John. John had yet to speak merely taking in Sherlock and his appearance as well as comforting himself with his presence.

But John's silence only added to Sherlock's nerves as he prompted again, "John….what is it love? I'm here." Seeing John licking at his dry lips, Sherlock quickly seized on an action he could do for John. "Do you need a drink?" At John's still silent nod he readily offered the cup and straw, "Sip slowly now."

John drank deeply, the cool water feeling refreshing on his mouth and lips. Sensing the fear and worry radiating from his mate, John offered what little reassurance he could as he managed a small smile and whispered, "Missed you love."

Relief instantly spread across Sherlock's face and the side of his mouth quirked up in response to the smile of his cheeky mate. Cupping John's face in both hands, Sherlock placed a soft kiss on his lips before replying. "Not nearly as much as I have missed you my love."

About then John finally noticed Mycroft standing behind Sherlock watching them both with concern. He was shocked to say the least to see Mycroft in less than pristine condition himself. Not nearly as rumpled as Sherlock but still a bit mussed and tired looking. John noticed the used cot off to the side. Knowing full well Sherlock probably barely slept or left his side he guessed Mycroft had stayed as well. Shit! This was serious! Was he dying for fuck's sake?!

Hoping to ease the tension in the room John greeted Mycroft with a grin, "Serious as all that was it? Required intervention by the British Government himself did I?"

"Quite so John," Mycroft replied with a small smile in return.

John had attempted to sit up a bit more and straighten himself in the bed as he spoke but stopped short at the sharp pain in his side. The pain cut right through his attempts at levity in the situation causing John to blurt out, "Damn that hurts! What the bloody hell happened to me this time?!"

Sherlock, who was in the process of pressing John's shoulder back into the mattress to prevent him from moving again, looked sharply at Mycroft then back to John.

"You don't remember," he asked cautiously. John shook his head.

"What is the last thing you do remember John?" Sherlock waited anxiously for the answer.

John found himself trying to recall…...the last thing he remembered. There was a black fog in his mind, as if there was something there but hidden and only wisps of memory escaped. Finally John seized on a memory. "We were chasing a killer! The one who broke in and killed his lover and the guy he found him with," John looked expectantly to Sherlock and Mycroft.

"Anything else John," Sherlock asked looking even more cautious than before. John retraced his thoughts again. Coming up with the same last memory, he merely shook his head at Sherlock.

"Mycroft would you please alert John's doctor that he's awake and ask him to come in?" Sherlock had his stoic mask on now. That face that John hated because it meant Sherlock didn't want John to know what he was thinking or feeling.

"Certainly brother" Mycroft replied. Concern still etched on his face as well when he exited the room.

John absolutely hated being left out of the loop, especially with the Holmes. "What?! What is it Sherlock?! What is so wrong to make you look worried again?"

Instantly aware of his mate's increasing anxiety but doubting his answer would soothe him much, Sherlock replied in his perfunctory manner, "That chase was last week John. There was an accident. You've been unconscious here for over thirty-six hours with a concussion. Perhaps this is normal but your doctor will have to make that assessment."

John suspected Sherlock had left out some details but his thoughts were already chasing each other around in his head so he did not pursue it. Last week….he couldn't remember a whole week. Sherlock said he had been unconscious for thirty-six hours but that was all. That left five and a half days unaccounted for. John was troubled by the realization but reassured at the same time. He knew himself, he knew Sherlock and Mycroft, he knew where he lived and what work he did, so not complete amnesia then. John had a pretty good guess that this was a temporary form of amnesia brought on by the accident and concussion. Of course the doctor would want to run some tests and such but John would do the same himself. He actually found himself much calmer after making his way through his thoughts. When he focused on the world again he found Mycroft had returned and a doctor was entering the room.

The doctor nodded at John in greeting, "Doctor Watson. I am Doctor Ashford, the lead doctor on your case. I supervised your surgery. Mister Holmes, the elder, informs me that you seem to have some problems with recent memory?"

John was only a bit surprised that he had surgery. He was more interested in the fact of Sherlock not mentioning it. Doctor Ashford was a doctor John had not met before in his work or various admissions, still he seemed competent enough. John nodded to the doctor, "Yes. Apparently. The last memory I can recall is from last week according to Sherlock."

"I see. Well let's get your exam over and then we will see about a CT scan to check the status of that concussion and then go from there. Do you wish the gentleman to step out?"

John saw Sherlock bristle out of the corner of his eye but he understood that Doctor Ashford was referring to Mycroft. No doctor would ever ask a bonded Alpha to leave their mate during an exam. John was certain Mycroft had stayed for Sherlock's benefit while John was out and he knew how Sherlock could get when he was hurt. Sherlock hated being driven by hormones and primal instinct feeling that it went against his logic and intellect. But when it came to John, he was powerless to stop the response of mate to mate and all it entailed.

"No Doctor it is fine if he stays. He already knows everything about me anyway." John couldn't resist winking at Mycroft on the last, taking a small dig at his constant surveillance of them, even in their home.

Sherlock cut his eyes to Mycroft with a smirk on his own face. While Mycroft himself harrumphfed in response to the dig but otherwise took it with good humor.

Doctor Ashford got down to his exam, shining a penlight in John's eyes to check the dilation. Ears, nose, mouth followed. Listening to John's heart was easy but when John had to take a deep breath so the doctor could check his lungs he gasped and had to stop.

"Yes those ribs are going to be a while healing. You had two displaced fractured ribs Doctor Watson. One knicked your liver and required the surgery and blood transfusion you received. You know how important it will be to keep taking those deep breaths as often as you can manage."

John only nodded as the exam continued. The doctor checked his dressings and did and external exam of his ribs and torso, causing John to suck in a sudden breath from the pain and Sherlock to growl softly at the doctor. Doctor Ashford was no fool and quickly moved on with the exam, listening to John's abdomen. Doctor Ashford had to manually feel the organs in John's abdomen as well and he tried to do so carefully aware of the many bruises and the 'other' surgery.

Sherlock's growl only got louder when he pressed deep into John's lower abdomen causing John to let out a loud groan of pain. Doctor Ashford's eyes cut to Sherlock as he spoke to John, "Yes…..there was….some extensive bruising from the accident and surgery. That's going to take a while as well"

Sherlock merely blinked in understanding.

John looked at both of them and the distinct feeling that something was being kept from him did not ease. Even Mycroft was wearing his most innocent expression, which was not terribly innocent at all. His response was direct.

"May I be allowed to see my chart Doctor Ashford?"

Sherlock looked almost panicked for a moment until Doctor Ashford answered promptly.

"No. I'm sorry Doctor Watson, normally I would gladly allow a fellow physician to see his own chart. But in your current condition, there are things….perhaps traumatising to read without your memory intact. So I can not in good conscience allow you to see it at this time. Now I will go see about your pain medicine and ordering that CT scan." And with that he left.

John glared from Sherlock to Mycroft and then back again but said nothing. He could understand what the doctor was saying and would probably do the same in his shoes. It was just so damned bloody annoying! They both knew how much he hated not knowing what was going on. And this time it was his own fucking body they were talking about!

Just then a knock sounded and Lestrade stuck his head in, "I was just coming to check in guys." Seeing John he brightened instantly, "Hello mate! Glad to see you awake at last! Should I even ask how you are feeling?"

John couldn't help but chuckle at his friend's enthusiasm, even if he had to clutch his side as he did so. "Ow,ow,ow…..good to see you too Greg. I feel a bit like shit and I can't remember the past week but hey...I'm alive right?!" John winked at Greg as he spoke.

Greg glanced at Mycroft and Sherlock as he caught up with the sentence. "You can't remember the past week?"

John snapped.

"NO! And I would appreciate it if you would all stop with the cryptic looks because Obviously something happened that I can't remember yet and you guys are Pissing Me Off!" John attempted to take a deep calming breath but still couldn't manage without pain. Instead he closed his eyes and breathed normally.

The three other men in the room look chagrined and remained quiet.

After a few moments John spoke up, "I'm sorry Greg. I shouldn't have jumped you like that. You just got here and it is good of you to check on me. Just not quite myself yet."

"Oh don't mention it John. We all have had our bad days, yeah." Greg replied genially.

Everyone remained quiet until Doctor Ashford came in again. "Doctor Watson we will do your scan within the hour. The nurse will bring you something for pain shortly to make the movement and scan more tolerable for you."

"Thanks Doctor Ashford. Will I get to eat after that? I'm feeling a bit famished actually," John asked as he rubbed his hand over his grumbling stomach. He didn't notice Sherlock visibly pale and then look a bit green at the action.

"Certainly, Doctor. After the scan you may eat whatever you feel like, though do try to keep it healthy. It will take some days to build your blood volume back to normal and you need plenty of vitamins and fluids to help. I will see you as soon as I can after the scan is complete." And with that he left again.

Greg departed soon after taking note of anything John or Sherlock needed from the flat and promising to bring it back by this evening and to give Ms. Hudson the news that John was awake. She had been so worried after all. Mycroft walked Greg out to give Sherlock and John a little time alone before the procedure.

John was still annoyed at the secrets but understood everyone thought it was best in his condition. Besides he could never stay mad at Sherlock for long, and he wanted comfort from his mate now. Gingerly scooting himself over in the bed, John patted the space on his right side, "Come here love, I want you close."

Sherlock looked sceptical and concerned at the same time, "I really probably shouldn't…..your ribs…"

"We'll be careful….please love?"

John's plea was the only incentive Sherlock needed. Moving quickly he lowered himself down beside John, easing his arm around John's shoulders while he settled his head on Sherlock's chest. John listened to Sherlock's heart beat strong and steady under his ear and sighed contentedly. Sherlock too seemed to sigh in relief, his body molding around John's in the tiny bed. John was still tired and drowsy so it was no surprise that he drifted off just as he was. Sherlock having barely slept for days, held John close in his arms and rested his own head atop the sandy one on his shoulder and slept.

Mycroft had returned to this scene but merely sat quietly texting Anthea, keeping abreast of current news and developments. The nurse found them like that when she brought John's medicine. She didn't even disturb them. Quietly giving John's medication through his IV line she left them resting quietly until time for the exam. John for his part barely grumbled when Sherlock had to ease himself out of the bed so they could take John down for the scan; he just continued to doze thanks to the drug in his system. The nurse assured Sherlock that John would sleep through the scan and probably for a while afterwards. Sherlock merely nodded as he followed her with John to the scan. He still wasn't about to leave John alone and no one questioned him about it either.

The exam only took half an hour and John did indeed continue sleeping until dinner time, awaking a bit groggy when Doctor Ashford made his evening rounds.

"Well your scan looks good. No residual damage or blood clots present. It really does look like this is just temporary amnesia induced by trauma. The events of the past week may trickle back into conscious memory over the next few days or they may come rushing back all at once. I can't really say what is most likely for you."

This only confirmed what John suspected himself but it was good to have corroboration. "Thank you Doctor Ashford for your frankness. I appreciate it." Just then John's stomach gave a growl as his supper arrived.

Doctor Ashford laughed, "Ready for that meal now are you? Well you are welcome Doctor Watson. Enjoy your food. I'll see you in the morning." With another smile and a wave he was gone again.

John sighed happily as he dug into his hospital meal. It certainly wasn't fine dining but he was hungry. He was already finished with the tray when Lestrade came by with their things from home. While the boys were both grateful for the things they needed, John was ecstatic when Greg produced a surprise from Ms. Hudson. A box packed with two meat pies, John's favorite biscuits, and a thermos of tea from home. Sherlock had barely eaten either, merely sitting at the bedside while John ate the hospital meal. Now John insisted he eat something pushing one of the pies at him and a cup of tea, adding sugar from his hospital packet to the cup for Sherlock. They continued eating happily, chatting around the gaps in John's memory and filling Greg in on the scan results. He couldn't stay long as he had to get back to some paperwork at the Yard but promised to check in again tomorrow. Both men gave him thanks for the care package and waved him off. Mycroft also took his leave with Greg, stepping out to get some dinner for himself once he'd assured himself that Sherlock would be alright. Left alone in peace and relative quiet, they were on the last cups of tea and nibbling the last biscuits when the new evening shift nurse came in.

"Mister Holmes? There is a doctor out here who would like to speak to you."

John confused by this spoke up, "Are you sure he didn't want to see me?"

"No Sir. He specifically asked for Mister Holmes."

Sherlock merely shrugged and rose to leave. Leaning down he gave John a quick kiss, "I'll just be outside and I'll be right back."

John smiled after him and then resumed nibbling on a biscuit still wondering what that was about. He could hear muffled voices outside and after a moment it dawned on him that his nurse had left the door open. There was a four-inch gap and if John just slid over a bit in the bed…..OW! Damn his ribs! John continued moving but a bit more slowly until finally he could lean his head just to the side and see clearly out of the door. He could see Sherlock talking with someone but his back was to John and blocking the person. John huffed in annoyance again but waited patiently, knowing Sherlock's nervous habits. Eventually Sherlock moved and John could see….Doctor Johnson? Doctor Johnson was his personal doctor. Why would he be here talking to Sherlock and not him? Maybe he just wanted to check on him? That was nice considering John really only saw him for physicals and his Omega care... Oh.

John winced at a sudden pain in his head and swore there were fireworks going off in his skull. Overwhelmed, a rush of thoughts and images played across John's mind coming faster and faster until they stopped abruptly. Sherlock, anniversary, Doctor Johnson, appointment, fight, cab, tears, bright lights, car horns, sirens, BABY! John had started to breathe heavily through his nose as the memories rushed back into being in his mind. By the time it stopped he was practically hyperventilating and his heart rate had increased sharply setting off the alarms on his monitors. John just continued staring at Sherlock and Doctor Johnson in the hallway still talking. He knew. He knew what that sense of emptiness was. He knew why they wouldn't tell him what had happened. He knew he lost the baby because of the accident. John was starting to see spots in his vision from hyperventilating but seemed frozen in this state.

Sherlock instantly averted his attention from Doctor Johnson when the nurses hurried into the room to check on John and the alarms. John knew he was on the verge of passing out...shock perhaps, but he kept his eyes focused on Sherlock. Sherlock ran back to the room behind the nurses but stopped in the doorway to stay out of their way as they tried to calm John and assess him at the same time.

Pinned in place by John's piercing stare, Sherlock braced himself with hands on either side of the door-frame . He took in the frantic breathing and higher heart rate but he could tell there was something else going on. He locked eyes with John once more.

"I remember," John whispered in a rush…..then his world went black again.


	6. Chapter 6

Mycroft returned from dinner to find John asleep again, which was expected in his condition. He was surprised however by Sherlock. Once again he sat sentry at the bedside but not as relaxed as Mycroft expected now that John had awoke. Sherlock was leaning forward, eyes only for John, elbows resting on his knees. Mycroft watched quietly as Sherlock leaned back in the chair dropping his left hand to his lap as his right rose to rub across his upper lip absent-mindedly. After a moment Sherlock seemed to shake himself, scrubbing his hand through his hair with a sigh before letting it drop to his lap as well. Mycroft looked from his brother to John, reaching his conclusion in seconds.

"I have missed something brother."

Sherlock started at the voice, truly not having noticed Mycroft's return. Sherlock nodded and spoke softly, to not risk waking John, as he replied. "John's memory seems to have returned."

Mycroft's only response was to raise an eyebrow in further question, shouldn't this be a good thing.

"If I judge correctly the memories all returned at once triggering a panic attack. He passed out but they still had to give him a mild sedative to get his heart rate and breathing back down to normal."

Mycroft instantly understood Sherlock's own anxiety. "He remembers everything then….the child?"

Sherlock twitched when Mycroft mentioned the child but answered readily. "I believe he remembers everything up to and including the accident. I do not know if he realized about the child or not. And….I….if not Mycroft then I have no idea how to tell him. I don't know what to say!"

Mycroft didn't have an easy answer but offered his support as he always did, the best way he could. "You and John shall figure it out Sherlock….together. You always do." He smiled encouragingly at his brother who continued to stare at his sleeping mate.

Now that the crisis was past, his Omega safe, and Sherlock's Alpha calmed, Mycroft took the risk of broaching the subject he never thought he might do with his younger brother.

"Was the child planned Sherlock?"

Sherlock stiffened noticeably at the question but answered after only a moment. "No. I had no idea even until I found the report that night." "That night…." he mumbled to himself, thoughts straying once more to the disastrous evening that led them here.

Mycroft pressed on to the more crucial question, "And when you knew brother, did you want the child then?"

Sherlock tilted his head down, took a deep breath and rubbed his hands along his thighs as he gathered his words. "I….I have never wanted or needed children….never even imagined the possibility of them  _sometime_." Another deep breath and Sherlock turned his face to meet Mycroft's steady gaze. Eyes burning with a passion rarely seen by his big brother, he continued. "But I never imagined John either! My John, my mate, my….. _everything_  Mycroft! When I knew he carried our child,  _ **Our**_   _ **child**_ …...I….I  _ **wanted**_! I wanted the child so desperately! And despite everything that had gone wrong that night, I was so very happy. I allowed…..I let myself…..Oh Brother, I  _ **Dreamed**_! I dared to dream of the child and John and the future! And now it's gone and I don't know how to face John?! We hadn't even talked about it and now it's gone!" A single tear rolled down a pale cheek from full eyes as Sherlock held his hand over his mouth as if to stifle any sobs that threatened to escape.

This was not the out of control Sherlock of two nights ago and any offer of physical comfort would only be embarrassing and unwelcome to him now. Aware that his brother only required time, Mycroft remained silent. A wipe of his eyes and a clearing of his throat and Sherlock was his usual self once more, back to watching John sleep. Mycroft allowed another few moments of silence before speaking again.

"It is not  _entirely_  gone brother. You still have John, you both still have a future. Whether there is a child or not will depend on John's health, as well as both of you and what you want or decide. Just  **talk** to John, Sherlock. I realize it is difficult for but you will have to let him know how you feel in this matter. It will be hard to get past this episode in your lives, I imagine, but surely not any more challenging than getting through your  _absence_. You both made it through that and came together stronger than ever, bonded and mated even. It doesn't seem like it now but you will both make it through this. The two of you….as always."

Sherlock listened to his brother without comment but took every word to heart, finally giving Mycroft a small smile and a nod of acknowledgement when he had finished.

Mycroft allowed himself to enjoy the quiet accord between them for just a moment longer but felt his presence would be a hindrance when John woke again. "If I am not mistaken, I do not think you require the services of your Alpha any longer. And I think John will prefer privacy when he wakes."

Sherlock smiled, the joke a constant between the brothers, "You are never mistaken Mycroft. But yes, I shall be fine and yes, we probably should be alone now."

Mycroft gathered up the few things he had in the room. Turning to leave he spoke once more, "Sherlock….take care of John. More than you ever have before, let him know how much  **He**  matters."

Sherlock nodded solemnly. "I promise Mycroft that I will do just that. Thank you once more….for so much...I…." Sherlock hesitated but Mycroft understood perfectly.

"You're welcome brother, always. Now I shall go and assure the doctors are prepared to expedite John's release as soon as he feels able. Otherwise I know the both of you will be hell to live with." With a warm and genuine smile he departed leaving them alone in the room.

Sherlock reached out for the hand in front of him, clasping it firmly between his own two hands he waited.

John woke abruptly this time when the outside world chose to encroach on their quiet haven. The bright flash of lightning accompanied by a loud clap of thunder jerking him suddenly awake. This followed swiftly by the even ruder stab of pain in his side. Sherlock had reacted quickly and already was easing John back onto the pillows as he groaned against the pain.

"I'll ring the nurse for your pain medicine." Sherlock moved for the call button but John's hand around his wrist quickly stopped him.

"No...I've been sedated enough for a bit. I need to be awake and I can manage the pain for now. Please Sherlock?" John pled.

"But I should….you need…."

"I promise I will take it when I can't manage anymore Sherlock. Can we just….sit awhile again...together?" John once more patted the bed beside him. Sherlock only hesitated a moment before easing himself down and wrapping his arms protectively around John. They lay entwined in silence, John for one enjoying it while he could because he knew Sherlock. He could practically hear the gears spinning with questions and apologies while he lay there. He only wanted a few more moments before he had to face reality this time.

Approximately fifteen minutes later Sherlock began to fidget subtly and by twenty minutes could not contain himself any longer. "So you remember everything?"

John sighed heavily as he answered, "Yes. Everything, the anniversary, the cab, the accident….all of it."

Sherlock was acutely aware that John didn't mention the child so steeled himself to deliver the news. "John, I have to tell you th.." his words cut off abruptly as John placed warm fingers over his lips.

"Don't. I know."

This was all the reply he gave before releasing Sherlock and returning to his quiet contemplation. Sherlock did not understand how he could know. John was unconscious following the accident and surgery, then they had not mentioned it afterwards due to the memory loss. Sherlock's natural curiosity soon won out.

"How?" he asked simply but John knew what he wanted to know. Explaining it to Sherlock would be a different story.

"When I first woke up, I felt the emptiness inside but didn't know why. When my memory returned, I knew what it was. I knew the child was gone." John didn't want to face the grief he felt, didn't want to think how happy he had been about the pregnancy or how much he had wanted the child he would never know. He didn't want to think about the pain of his beaten and broken body let alone the deep ache of the empty womb in his abdomen. The Omega in John screamed at being robbed of this fundamental part of his nature. John the doctor, the soldier, refused to be dictated by the Omega but answering Sherlock still opened the door on grief and pain. John allowed the tears to come when they could no longer be suppressed.

Sherlock could not begin to understand how John could 'feel' the absence of the child but he understood the hot tears wetting the front of his shirt and the soft sobs John muffled in his chest as well. Holding as tightly as he dared, Sherlock kissed John softly on his bowed head and whispered, "I'm so sorry love. So sorry….for all of it...everything, but especially  _our_  child John." The man he loved only shook harder at his words. Sherlock felt completely helpless but did his best to comfort John just as he would do for him; offering as much soothing as he could with his words and actions, not even knowing if they reached John in this state. Still hoping his mate would appreciate it eventually, Sherlock continued to stroke and kiss gently, "Shhh…..it's okay love...I'm here...I've got you...It will be alright love...somehow…...we will make it alright. I promise you…..I promise...I Love You." On and on he spoke softly to his mate, until the sobs quieted, the tears and shaking stopped, and John slept quietly on his chest. Sherlock thought he should sleep but his thoughts were too busy. Instead he rested his head back against the pillow and observed the man sleeping in his arms. Such a strong, beautiful man, solid and dependable always, Sherlock thought he could never hope to deserve John but he loved him desperately nonetheless. He began to compile a list in his head of things he could do for John to make up for his mistake with the anniversary. Anything he thought could make things better or make John remotely happy was quickly added to the list whether large or small. It was quite a sizeable list already when Sherlock himself fell asleep.

Morning arrived and John promptly announced his desire to go home. Sherlock hid his chuckle as he remembered Mycroft's final task last evening. John had a point. The Omega needed to be at home in familiar surroundings to feel safe and heal more efficiently. The Alpha likewise needed his Omega secure in their own territory where he could protect and care for him properly. However, there were also some things to be seen about before the doctors were going to allow him to leave the hospital. John groused about and refused to take more than a half dose of his pain meds so he remained lucid to talk to his doctors when they came.

Sherlock knew better than to attempt to change his mind and instead made sure John had a hearty breakfast to appease him. This was accomplished via an early text to Lestrade and Ms. Hudson, both of whom arrived with goodies in tow. Ms. Hudson cooed and fussed over John adjusting and fluffing his pillows until he sat up comfortably. Greg, who had been enlisted to bring Ms. Hudson and said goodies, merely leaned against the wall and chuckled good-naturedly at the fuss. They had both been apprised of the returned memory and carefully avoided mentioning the child for John's sake. Ms. Hudson enlisted Sherlock and Greg to help lay out the full fry-up she had prepared. Sausages, fried potatoes, scrambled eggs, tomatoes, toast, butter, John's favorite jam again, even some freshly baked muffins, with tea and coffee to round out the meal.

John stared at the food before him, his mouth agape at the quantity, before coming to his senses and snapping it shut. "Ms. Hudson I appreciate this immensely, I really do...but...there's no way I can eat all of this." John hoped he hadn't offended dear Ms. Hudson after all this hard work.

Ms. Hudson merely looked at John, her bland expression giving nothing away. "Well of course you can't John!" she exclaimed with a twinkle in her eyes as she pulled out extra plates, cups, and utensils. "Now ALL of you boys sit down and eat a good breakfast while it's warm!"

Greg, who seldom got the pleasure of home cooking himself, thanked Ms. Hudson profusely. Happily grabbing a plate and cup of coffee before situating himself on the cot so he could eat. Sherlock gave her a hug and kissed her cheek fondly, "Thank you Ms. Hudson."

She blushed a bit and shooed him away, "And I mean you too mister!" She pushed him down on his chair beside John and put a plate in his hand.

John chuckled around his mouthful of potatoes and gestured meaningfully at the food when Sherlock shot a glance his way. It was so good to see John in a good humor for even a little while that Sherlock happily filled his plate, collected a cup of tea and ate with them.

A nurse, so fresh out of school she practically sparkled, bustled in to check John's vital signs and promptly began to berate them for inappropriate eating in the patient's room and too many visitors, citing the hospital's policy. Her tirade met with silence and wide eyes from those in the room. When the young woman dutifully grabbed Greg's arm and tried to escort him out John thought perhaps he should do something before Lestrade considered arresting her for assaulting an officer. With a quick wink to Greg he spoke up.

"Oh Miss? Could you hold up there for just a moment?" Sherlock had been busily texting away and John suspected he knew what about. When Sherlock gave him the slightest hint of a nod, John rang the nurses desk and asked for the charge nurse to come to his room. The charge nurse was an older matron well-versed in managing a unit. "Ah yes, Nurse Manning wasn't it? Our rather capable nurse here seems to have taken issue with the guests Mister Holmes and myself have at the moment as well as the fine repast they have brought for us. I simply wondered if this was in keeping with the arrangements made by Mister Holmes' elder brother, a Mister Mycroft Holmes?" John smiled his sweetest, most innocent smile at both nurses. Nurse Manning reacted in the way they had come to expect from someone Mycroft had put the fear of  **Him**  into. She quickly hurried the other nurse out of their room chastising her for bothering the patient and guests. They were all able to hear her further 'instructing' the young woman in the matter of 'special accommodations' for the British government.

Silence reigned until they heard the voices fade away down the hall but then the laughter began in earnest! Even Sherlock smiled at John and chuckled low in his throat. They laughed until their eyes were wet with tears in the best way. Though the laughter caused his sides to ache, John actually felt just a bit better as some of the constant tension eased. He wiped his eyes as his laughter faded to soft chuckles, "Oh I should Not have done that! Heh..heh...but Christ that was funny!"

Sherlock thought Mycroft would appreciate his name being exploited like that if he could only see John smiling and laughing right now. This wasn't on Sherlock's list of things to do for John but he was quite content to add it anyway in the 'Done' column. He promptly revised his list also to include 'Make John laugh at least once every day' with an extra note, 'More than once if possible'.

Soon however they packed away the remains of their breakfast and said good-bye to Lestrade and Ms. Hudson. Greg still had to get to work and promised to drop Ms. Hudson back at 221 on the way to the Yard. When they were alone again, John sighed and relaxed back on the bed reaching for Sherlock's hand. They didn't talk, just rested quietly together. It was all either of them needed.

This was how Doctor Ashford found them when he made rounds. "Well Doctor Watson, I understand you had an eventful evening  **And**  you already wish to leave us?!"

"Yes. I am sure you have already received a report on the return of my memory. And honestly between the two of us we spend far too much time in hospitals. We try our best to minimize our stays as much as possible; usually being a doctor myself does tend to help our situation"

"Indeed Doctor Watson! I reviewed your file last night. Quite the adventurous life you and your mate live….I could tell you to be careful but your file  _does_  speak for itself. Well I will do my exam but I am comfortable sending you home to recover. You may need some physical therapy for a time as muscles and ribs heal. And Doctor Johnson will have to sign off as well. He will be around later to see you."

"Doctor Johnson? Why does he have to sign off on my discharge?" John had forgotten to ask Sherlock about his doctor being here after he woke again.

"Doctor Johnson came in the night of your accident. He handled the D&C you required himself. There are some specific complications and after-care for you and your mate to be aware of. He will not release you until he has seen you and is confident the threat of hemorrhage is minimal, even if you are a doctor." Doctor Ashford smiled kindly at John who had gone quite pale again as he talked. "I shouldn't worry too much Doctor Watson. Your labs look very good, your hemoglobin is within normal limits, and you seem to be managing on minimal pain medicines. Now let's get on with it shall we, then worry about the rest later." Sherlock remained by the bedside for the exam again. John still groaned a bit from the pain of the exam but it was tolerable. Some questions to test John's memory and mental acuity and the doctor was satisfied. "I shall let Doctor Johnson know that I have signed off and am amenable to your discharge pending his approval as well. I wish you well Doctor Watson." He shook both of their hands and left them alone once more.

"I forgot to ask about Doctor Johnson," John simply stated.

"Hmm?"

"I saw you talking to him in the hallway. That was what triggered the recall, seeing him in the hallway with you, but I forgot to ask about it when I woke." John looked expectantly at Sherlock.

"He wanted to check on you but with the memory loss he felt it would be too traumatic to examine you for a...a miscarriage you could not even remember. He was just reviewing your care with me and alerting me to things I should be on the look-out for should you have complications."

"Oh." John cringed inwardly, thinking of the things the doctor would have told Sherlock; Omega things that John generally didn't discuss with him unless necessary. He made no comment in this regard however. "Hmm...probably would do the same in that situation myself," John stated. "I guess we wait for Doctor Johnson then."

Doctor Johnson arrived just after lunch. John had not eaten, claiming to still be full from their large breakfast. Truthfully he had been increasingly nervous about the doctor's visit, what he may find, or what he would tell them. John was also anxious because he did not want Sherlock present for  _this_  exam. He knew this went against practically all common practice codes for mated Alpha/Omega pairs. The Alpha normally would not let Any person touch their mate without being at their side. It was the protective as well as possessive instincts in play. It was the reason Mycroft had to control Sherlock while John was in surgery. How could John hope to explain. He felt broken inside and feared it somehow reflected on the outside, more than his gunshot wound ever had. This felt different, raw and painful. Despite logic and knowing the violence of the accident, John still felt like he had failed somehow. If he had been stronger, he thought, he could have held the child…..could still be pregnant instead of the empty shell he felt like. John knew Sherlock saw him as a strong man worthy of standing and fighting beside him as they so often did. He was terrified of Sherlock seeing him as lesser or weak when the doctor examined him for this very feminine aspect of Omega nature, worrying when he could see and smell blood between John's legs. What if he never wanted him again? No...John just would not have it! Doctor Johnson was an older doctor with silver-grey hair, kind eyes and a soft laugh. He had always been very understanding of John's resentments of his Omega gender. Doctor Johnson had been John's doctor through his enlistment to now, understanding his desire to have a life beyond the dictates of his gender. He helped John with heat suppressants and hormones to modify his scent and hide his gender from the public at large, even Sherlock had not known until after his return. John had not cared for himself well during that time and slipped up in his personal camouflage. Once Sherlock knew and revealed himself as the Alpha John always assumed he was anyway, Doctor Johnson had been the one to help wean John off of the suppressants and hormones to allow for a proper heat and bonding for the pair. John was still madly turning all these thoughts over in his head when Doctor Johnson sat down in Sherlock's now vacated chair and addressed him.

"Hello John. Rough go of it this time eh? How are you doing?" his warm smile and casual manner reminded John why he liked the man so much and at least calmed his frenzied mind.

"Well I feel like the wrong end of a stampede more or less. And all I want to do is go home to my flat and my bed with my mate and stay there for the better part of a month actually," John replied truthfully.

Doctor Johnson laughed. "Always honest aren't you John? Well as long as your activity in that bed consist of rest for that month then I will see what I can do for you. Your blood work does look excellent, your vital signs are all stable, let's just see about your exam and maybe I can let you head home." Doctor Johnson had already put on his gloves while he talked and was reaching for John's covers already.

John panicked a bit, grabbing the covers and blurting out, "No..wait. Sherlock would you mind just waiting outside the door while we do this?"

Doctor Johnson sat back in the chair and stared at John for a moment while Sherlock simply looked stunned.

With a quick glance at Sherlock, Doctor Johnson spoke, "John….you know that is not standard practice and you know why."

John nodded at Doctor Johnson all the while looking at Sherlock, silently pleading for him to understand. "Yes….yes I know. I just…..I can't explain…..I need him to…." John couldn't get anything reasonable out of his mouth and Sherlock just stared at him trying to deduce the answer to this new puzzle as he saw it. In desperation John turned to Doctor Johnson and whispered feebly, "I can't let him see me broken….not like this….please." And Doctor Johnson did understand somehow and tried to help. "Mister Holmes, I realize it is unusual but could you consider doing this? For John's peace of mind? You only have to step just outside and you don't even have to close the door. You can hear everything going on and I promise you can come back in as soon as I'm done so that I may speak to both of you. Would that be possible this time?"

Sherlock continued to stare at John, not quite able to understand this request. John had been increasingly nervous all morning. He refused to eat lunch saying he wasn't hungry even though Sherlock could hear his stomach grumbling again. And now this request, a request he had never made before, even when they weren't bonded John always liked to have him here. So what was different now? All things considered the only thing different with this visit over any other was the miscarriage. The….OH! John was nervous about this particular exam, this wasn't just another injury. This was far more personal. Sherlock got the impression that John somehow viewed this as a failing of his own body. He was uncomfortable and he didn't want Sherlock to see him in this state. Always at a bit of a loss when it came to the emotions John himself was so good with, Sherlock knew he perhaps did not understand all the finer points of this situation as yet, but he thought he was beginning to understand. He stepped closer to John.

John knew the last thing he needed was for Sherlock to decide he was being rejected and start to brood. He tried to pour all the love he felt into his gaze as he asked once more, "Please love, can you do this just for me...because I asked and leave it there?" Any further requests were cut off by soft full lips pressing against his in a chaste kiss.

"I will be right outside John, if you need me, just call out when you're ready." Then he turned and walked out leaving a surprised mate and an equally shocked doctor.

Still Doctor Johnson wasted no time pulling back the covers. Palpating John's abdomen completely, pressing deep for the organs he needed to find, observing for any gush of blood or clot that should not be there . John fought the cry that tried to make it's way out, merely for Sherlock's sake, because the pain was deep and intense. He made his way through with only a small moan and some panted respirations. Doctor Johnson instructed him to raise his knees and spread his legs. This normally proceeded a regular internal exam but this would wait for a bit more healing. The doctor only made a close external exam and assessed the residual bleeding left after the miscarriage and D&C. Everything in order he allowed John to straighten himself and recovered him as well. Just before he called Sherlock back in he whispered to John, "I can assure you John, you may be hurting and bleeding, you may not even feel whole just now, but you are in no way broken."

John choked off a broken sob at the doctor's word's and felt the hot tears fall even though he stubbornly wiped them away. He felt more broken now than he ever had before, even when he returned from Afghanistan with the hole in his shoulder ending his surgical career. He wasn't sure how to put himself back together from this and still feared Sherlock seeing it for the weakness John himself did. Still John greatly appreciated Doctor Johnson's kindly meant words. Wiping the last tears away as he collected himself once more, he gave Doctor Johnson an understanding nod and a whispered 'Thank you'.

With a warm smile and pat to John's hand the doctor called Sherlock back in

Sherlock quickly returned, eyes instinctively raking over his mate. John gave a small smile and indicated the space next to him. Sherlock slid next to John and wrapped his arms around him, John relaxing instantly into them. Both men felt better at once and faced the doctor together.

"You did not require stitches so nothing to watch for there. John, you do have some very deep bruises to your groin and abdomen both from the accident and the surgery. Those alone will take weeks to reabsorb. Internally it will take at least four to six weeks for the organs to heal, settle into proper position and begin function regularly. I can not tell you when your regular heat cycle will resume only that it should. You are not of an age where heats normally stop so that is not a concern. Should you both decide you still want children, there is no physical reason for this not to be possible for you both once the heats resume. I realize you are both intelligent men but I must caution you against any penetrative intercourse until after the prescribed healing period."

John and Sherlock both found themselves blushing hotly and squirming a bit at the doctors frankness. it was a bit like getting the 'birds-and-the-bees' talk from your parents...or heaven forbid your big brother, as the case may be. Still they both understood the seriousness of the doctor's instructions.

"Well John, the rest is standard post-op care, instructions for dressing changes, and outpatient follow-up appointments in six weeks. You know when you need help, when to call either Doctor Ashford or myself. I see no reason we can't let you go home this afternoon. I'll send a nurse in the see about your IV so you can get dressed while we get your paperwork together. Sound good?"

"Yes...oh yes it does! Thank you so much Doctor Johnson." John shook his hand with a smile. Even Sherlock thanked him warmly before he left the room.

The Alpha practically purred at the prospect of going home and Sherlock himself was feeling quite happy. Stealing a kiss he asked, "Well are you ready to go home Doctor Watson? *kiss* Captain Watson? *kiss* My Dear? *kiss* My Blogger? *kiss* My Spouse? *kiss* My love? *kiss* John was giggling by the time Sherlock stopped long enough to let him answer.

"Yes Please, Sherlock! Lets go home!"

**Author's Note:**  WHEW! Longest chapter I have written yet but I was determined to get John headed home from the hospital! Thank you so much to ALL who are following and sticking with the story. We still have sexy times and a villain to get to so please stay tuned! And I still Greatly Appreciate all reviews since I am still quite new to this, your feedback can only help me improve! Thank you all again!


	7. Chapter 7

It took another hour and a half before they were ready to leave the hospital. The nurse had dutifully removed John's IV needle and left him to dress, that alone took the better part of a half hour. Sherlock had to help of course because the rib fractures limited mobility too much to allow John to dress himself. Neither man was a stranger to fractured ribs but both found the limitations of healing frustrating to their independent natures. For John, already dealing with his own worries and fears, it was particularly hard this time. He fought not to snap at Sherlock irrationally because he knew his mate was doing everything he could to help. John wanted him to move faster, to just be done already, but then a sudden pain would remind him of Why Sherlock was being so careful. Eventually they were done, without either man snapping at the other, and waiting not so patiently for the discharge papers. John thought of the days ahead and how many times the same process would have to be repeated trying to mentally prepare himself.

John was on the verge of simply walking out the door when the nurse finally brought his paperwork. John dutifully signed his name and tried to refuse the wheelchair out to the car. But the nurse and Sherlock were quite insistent, not only was it policy but John was weakened by blood loss and unsteady from narcotics. He silently fumed all the way down to the door. John had expected Sherlock to simply hail a taxi as always but found himself strangely relieved when he found one of Mycroft's sleek black sedans waiting for them. He wouldn't say he was afraid of the taxi, he just didn't feel he could ride in one so soon after the accident. He found himself consciously trying to avoid reminders of that whole night, though rationally it was pointless since he was going home to Baker Street.

Sherlock helped him into the back seat making sure he settled comfortably before joining him. He sat close beside John clasping his left hand in his right, "Ready," he asked.

John nodded giving Sherlock's hand a little squeeze before replying, "Let's go home."

The car ride was smooth and quiet and John found himself dozing on Sherlock's shoulder only to be woken by a soft kiss to his head and the tap of a hand on his thigh. "We're here, love."

Once again Sherlock helped him from the car before seeing to their bags. Getting up the stairs was its own challenge for John, the climb caused every bruise and ache in his body to flair to life once more. Sherlock reached out toward John, however the offer of assistance died on his tongue in the face of the glare his mate gave him. John was a very stubborn man and he refused to be pandered to no matter what injury or pain he was in. Sherlock for once took the hint and proceeded John up the stairs to the flat. John took the stairs slowly. He could only take one or two steps without stopping to breathe a moment before continuing. By the time he reached the flat he was sweating, short of breath and in pain again. Quite happily he sank down into his chair and thought he might not leave it all night.

Sherlock had put away their bags and waited anxiously for John to make it up the stairs. Every instinct pushing him to go help John, to pick him up and carry him up the stairs if necessary. However, knowing it was best not to fight John in this matter, he fought his own instincts instead. He got out John's pain meds and a glass of water, placing them on the table beside John's chair, and put the kettle on for tea which he was sure would be as welcome as the medication. He heard John make it to the landing and glanced to the doorway just to make sure John was managing alright. He saw him sink slowly into his chair and then reach for the medicine after a moment. Sherlock made no comment but smiled to himself while he finished the tea, adding milk just the way John liked it. Knowing John needed some food on his stomach as well with the medication, he added a few biscuits to the saucer and carried it out to him.

John was grateful Sherlock had left him to his own means even though he was sure it drove him spare to do it. He sighed when he found the water and pain pills waiting beside his chair and swallowed them gladly. When presented with hot tea and biscuits, John couldn't stop himself from smiling at his mate. A soft "Thank you love," offered as he took his tea.

Sherlock understood he meant more than the tea though and leaned forward to kiss him once more. "You're welcome," he whispered in reply before sitting down with his own tea. They sat in silence each relieved to be back in their home and lost in their own thoughts. The soft clink of china on china roused Sherlock from his contemplation. John had fallen asleep in his chair, the empty cup and saucer slipping from his hands to his lap. Sherlock quietly took the cup and saucer from John, slipped his shoes off his feet, and covered him with a warm throw from the sofa.

Leaving John to sleep peacefully, Sherlock saw to making some preparations for the evening. He knew John and after his days in the hospital he would be wanting a bath, a hot meal, and sleep. Sherlock got out fresh loose pajamas for John, fresh towels for the bath, and set out the dressing materials to redress the surgical site afterwards. Ms. Hudson had already made the bed up with clean sheets and extra pillows and brought up a pot of stew with french bread for their supper. Sherlock had thanked her graciously for once, determined to do better for John. He knew John had a lot on his mind now and hadn't really focused on Sherlock's failing that started this but he would eventually. They would still have to face it and talk about it and Sherlock remained focused on doing everything in his power to make it up to John….to be a proper Alpha for him. He was supposed to take care of John, keep him safe and secure. He hadn't done that and both he and John suffered as a result. He had to make it right. Satisfied with his preparations, checking that the door was locked and John continued to sleep soundly, Sherlock headed for the shower himself. He was quite sure John would appreciate him having a bath as well; two or more days waiting anxiously in the hospital did make one very pungent.

" _Dark…..it was too damn dark! WHY was it always dark? He had to find him…..lost. John was searching desperately for something?...someone?….he wasn't even sure. Was Sherlock in trouble again? John was trying to get a sense of where he was to decide which way to go….but there was nothing but darkness...no clues to follow…..no sounds. The panic in John's heart was increasing, the thrum of his own pulse pounding in his ears...fear for something he couldn't even name. Only a dream John tried to tell himself in his head….only a dream…..a dream. Suddenly a shrill, high-pitched cry echoed out into the darkness and continued. Absolute terror shot through John at that cry, fear he had never felt even during his military service. He ran blindly through the dark in the direction he thought the cry came from. The cry continued and John knew it was the cry of a child...perhaps an infant. What was wrong? John had often heard the cries of children hungry or without parents when he would be on patrols and he always hated it. What could he do…...he had to help…had to find him...he_ _ **Had**_ _to. The crying got louder and more insistent and John continued to run towards the sound desperate to find the source feeling as though his own heart would break if he could not find it. Suddenly he stumbled over something in the dark and fell to the ground; the sound stopped abruptly. NO! John shouted in frustration. He listened intently but the sound did not return. Without anything to guide him, John found he was crying...he didn't find it….didn't save it…the poor child lost and alone. A sudden flood of bright light blinded him and a loud siren sounded, deafening him to anything else. John was still crying and screamed his absolute anger into the chaos around him."_

John awoke with a cry that quickly turned into a sob, tears already running down his cheeks. Disoriented and still feeling the fear and panic of the dream, John had to look around for a moment to place himself. Home and Safe his mind quickly supplied. He didn't see any sign of Sherlock but the sound of the shower running quickly solved that mystery. John sighed realizing that was probably why Sherlock hadn't woken him from the dream or been there the second he cried out. He slumped back into the chair as he calmed, wiping tears from his face with a shaky palm. He really didn't feel like explaining the dream or the tears to Sherlock now. He wasn't even sure he Could explain it to him…..what it had been about. John glanced down and found his hand spread across his abdomen.  _"...a child crying….lost in the dark…"_ With a shuddering breath John drew his hand slowly away from his abdomen and found fresh tears falling, he understood exactly what the dream was about and he didn't want to face the thoughts or emotions it brought up. The sound of the shower cut off and John knew Sherlock would be out shortly. He viciously rubbed the tears away and grabbed a book off of the side table to appear busy.

Sherlock appeared moments later still towelling his hair dry. Happy to see John awake he smiled and questioned, "Did you sleep well?" John just smiled in return, nodding his head and rubbing at his eyes sleepily.

"I just woke up before you came out. And actually, if you can give me a hand up, I need to go to the bathroom."

Sherlock noticed John's eyes were a bit red but he had just been rubbing at them. Probably slept hard then, still getting himself awake. He offered John his forearm, grasping each other elbow to wrist, he helped John ease to his feet once more.

After a moment to be sure of his balance John spoke, "After I'm done I'll see about some supper for us, yeah?"

Sherlock instantly challenged this notion, "No...sorry...You, need to rest! Besides Ms. Hudson left us a stew, so you can relax and enjoy it." Kissing John on the nose he continued, "I know you will want a bath. Do you want to eat before or after?"

John thought for a moment. It hadn't been long enough for more pain pills and he was feeling as good as he was likely to physically for the moment. Decision made he replied, "Best do it now before the pain meds wear off. Then I can eat a good meal before it's time for more meds and bed."

Sherlock nodded in agreement, "I have everything ready for you. Come on then."

John stopped him quickly with a hand on his arm. "Do you mind giving me a few? I do still need to use the bathroom and then you can come help me, yeah?"

Sherlock tilted his head in acknowledgement. "Just call me when you're ready."

John made his way into the bathroom. Getting his pants down was easy enough and he held the towel bar to help ease himself down onto the toilet. He quickly removed and disposed of the sanitary pads after checking the amount of bleeding present and determining it to be normal enough. He honestly didn't know how to deal with this part of his healing. This wasn't a normal injury from some criminal. This was a painful reminder of his Omega nature and his failure as the same. John had built his life around the image of a strong man, which he was, but he still struggled to cope with this very feminine part of his nature. He didn't want Sherlock to see this, to see him as less than a man or even as a failure as his Omega. What if he wouldn't want him after this? Sherlock could have had anyone he wanted ever. And John? He was just John, a man fortunate enough to gain Sherlock's affections and he just couldn't shake these insecurities, especially now. After he finished John stood at the sink and washed himself gently, removing the worst of the blood for now then rinsing out the cloth and burying it in the dirty towels. Since the water was on he went ahead and quickly brushed his teeth before calling in Sherlock.

Sherlock couldn't help his raised eyebrows when he found John naked from the waist down and his shirt unbuttoned, waiting for his help. John merely cocked his head and gave him an eye roll, "I'm not exactly helpless you know?!"

Sherlock smirked and moved to help John with his shirt and removing his dressing before starting the water and stripping out of his pajamas to get in with John. John wanted to protest but knew he wouldn't even be able to lift his arms enough to wash his own hair.

The warm water felt so good on John's aching body that he just stood for long moments underneath the spray. Seeing John fully naked for the first time since the accident Sherlock took in the breadth and depth of the bruising to John's body. Random lacerations among the vicious purples and blues spread across his back, trailed over shoulders and down his chest to his abdomen. Brought face to face with injuries severe enough to cost them their child, Sherlock could only be thankful they did not also cost him John. Sherlock managed to hold back and let him relax for several minutes but finally wrapped his arms around John. Pressing close to his mate's back, nuzzling into his hair, and kissing the nape of his neck, Sherlock realized he wasn't sure who needed this comfort more, him or John. John relaxed back into Sherlock as well, leaning his head back onto the shoulder there and resting his arms on top of those around his waist. They were silent taking in the peace each mate offered the other. Finally John sighed, turning in Sherlock's arms and placing a kiss to the middle of the pale chest in front of him, he said, "We should really get done before we turn into prunes or freeze when this water turns cold on us."

Sherlock gave John a chaste kiss and reached for the shampoo. He quickly washed and rinsed John's hair for him then soaped up a cloth and gently washed over John's torso, arms, and back. Sherlock was aware of John tensing as he moved down his body with the cloth so he paused. After a moment John sighed heavily and spread his legs for Sherlock to continue. Sherlock was not surprised to see fresh blood on the cloth but quickly deduced what had John so tense. He made no comment just continued to gently wash John until they were done and then made sure the soap rinsed clean. Sherlock stepped out, dried quickly, and redressed in his pajamas so he could have a towel waiting for John when he stepped out of the shower. He dried John off quickly and helped him with pants and pajama bottoms. Once again conscious of John's tension, Sherlock nodded his head toward the toilet, "I'll give you a few minutes? Come in the kitchen when you're done and we'll see about your dressing."

John was so surprised by Sherlock's unspoken understanding that he could only nod. Left alone, he saw to clean pads and pulled his pants and pajamas back up. Feeling a bit relieved by Sherlock's lack of comment, John squared his shoulders, grabbed his shirt, and walked into the kitchen. Their med kit and all the dressing supplies were already waiting. Sherlock had the chair pulled out for John and waited while he sat down slowly, then made swift work of the new dressing considering he had nearly as much practice as John now. Helping John with his loose cotton shirt, he questioned, "Do you want to eat here or in the sitting room? I put the stew on to warm already."

John indicated the sitting room and moved that way while Sherlock put away the supplies again. John chose to sit on the sofa this time so he and Sherlock could sit together and eat….maybe watch some telly. John absently flipped it on but left the volume down and didn't bother to pick a show. Even though the shower had felt great it had sapped all of his energy again and he felt exhausted. No surprise then when Sherlock brought a tray in with the stew, bread, and tea, he found John dozing with his elbow on the armrest and his chin in his palm. John roused quickly to Sherlock's cleared throat and happily took his tray breathing in the succulent stew. Sherlock returned in a moment with his own tray and sat beside John. The telly played on mindlessly as background noise while they both ate heartily. John raised his eyebrows when Sherlock actually emptied his own bowl, granted his serving had been smaller than John's but it was still a rare occurrence. Sherlock merely shrugged and said, "It was quite good! We really should get the recipe from Ms. Hudson."

John chuckled while Sherlock cleared away the trays and returned with another tall glass of water and John's pills. John swallowed them down and handed back the glass of water. Sherlock put the glass away and quickly returned to pull John into his arms. They sat peacefully John resting his head against Sherlock's shoulder while he flipped through a few channels. Now full and tired, with his meds starting to kick in, John found himself fighting to stay awake as he wondered if he would have the same dream again. After jerking awake for the third time Sherlock turned off the telly and encouraged John to go to bed.

"Why don't you go on John? I really need to look at my emails after three days away and you need rest. I promise I will be quick about it and come in as soon as I am done."

John nodded and leaned over to kiss Sherlock sweetly. "Good-night love," he breathed against Sherlock's lips before applying another kiss to them.

Sherlock rose to help John up from the low sofa. Hugging John to him as tightly as he dared he returned the kiss, "Good-night love. I'll be in soon. Rest well."

John nodded and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and then to the bedroom closing the door softly behind him.

Alone.

He actually had a few moments alone. It probably wasn't the best thing now but John was feeling desperate for some time alone. Sherlock had not left his side for a moment and John did understand. Truly, after the scare of the accident it was instinctual as much as from love, Sherlock needed to see John to know he was okay, needed to be there for him to provide comfort and care. John understood….he always understood. But since he woke from the dream this evening John had fought with himself and his memories. Being here only brought back the last night he was home, all it was supposed to be and all that had happened. Yes, Sherlock had apologized and yes he was sincere. John only had to look into those eyes to see the depth of Sherlock's own sorrow over the night. And John knew without even discussing it that Sherlock was busy thinking of any and everything he could do to make up for that night. John just wasn't sure it was something that could be made up. Forgetting the anniversary perhaps….given time. The child? The child he couldn't even come to terms with himself so far, truthfully didn't even know if Sherlock had wanted it, so how could Sherlock be expected to make up for that? For an accident? He didn't cause it, he couldn't have stopped it.  _'Yes he could,"_  the voice in John's head not so helpfully supplied,  _"He Could have done what he promised and remembered your bonding anniversary then you would have been out with him instead of joy-riding in a cab."_  STOP IT! John shook himself trying to stop that train of thought. It wasn't Sherlock's fault, the accident could have happened anytime! Bloody Hell it could have happened when we were together in the cab and then where would we be?! Neither of us could survive if the other died!

John truly was tired but he needed these moments alone. Placing both hands on top of the bureau he leaned forward closing his eyes as he tried to calm and gather his thoughts. When he opened his eyes once more he found himself staring at the papers confirming his pregnancy from Doctor Johnson's office. The papers felt like another glaring accusation of failure to John, a reminder that he was broken and he felt an instant spark of rage at the situation. "No point in keeping these around anymore," he grumbled out loud as he crumpled all of them together and threw them in the small bin by the bed as hard as he could manage. "No anniversary….no anniversary present." he ground out bitterly as he crossed over to the window. John knew his temper was a personal shortcoming and he always worked to control it. Usually he succeeded very well. Right now he wasn't even sure what he was so angry at; himself, his body for betraying him, Sherlock, the drunk driver who caused the wreck, or the world in general. He stared out the window into the night breathing as deeply as he could manage trying to sort his thoughts and emotions. He finally decided he was angry about the papers simply because they made him face reality. However he wasn't pregnant anymore and that was that, he tried to tell himself. The papers didn't matter without the outcome they promised, the joy they had represented. They meant nothing but failure….failure….failure, the Omega decided to add to the party in John's mind and heart.

John continued to stand at the window, seeing nothing as his thoughts turned inward. He hadn't failed he told himself. His child,  **Their**  child had been taken from them in a cruel twist of fate. It should have been easy enough to let go, John had never planned on children, had never even discussed it with Sherlock...it just happened. He should be able to let it go, forget about it he thought. But he couldn't. He remembered his earlier dream and what it implied. Their child was real and John had wanted it more than anything he had ever wanted, short of Sherlock himself, and now it was no more. John realized he was crying again at the same moment he found himself rubbing his now empty abdomen, no life to be found, no child of theirs.

With a sudden sob, John rushed to the bin and retrieved the papers. Unfolding the wad he had made, smoothing out the pages until they were relatively flat again, John pressed them to his chest, crawled into bed, and wept. "You were real," he said softly to the empty room. "This is my proof. You were real and you were here, you shared my body and my life for a time. I am so sorry it wasn't longer...so sorry I will never know you, never get to show you the world. I will miss you for the rest of my life and beyond." John wept, muffling his sobs in his pillow, until exhaustion and medication caught up with him and he fell deeply asleep.

When Sherlock came to bed an hour later he found John sound asleep. However the red, puffy eyes were apparent and John still clutched the papers to his chest. "Oh my John," he sighed, sadly brushing his fingertips through the coarse, sandy hair and brushing his thumb across the trail of dried salty tears on one cheek before he bent to kiss it. Sherlock started to take the papers and lay them back on the bureau but decided to leave them with John. Crawling into bed behind John, Sherlock pulled him close to his front and wrapped an arm around his waist. Mycroft was right he thought. They would have to talk about this to be able to move forward. Sherlock knew he was often no good with emotions, but now he was convinced John was keeping things to himself because he felt he couldn't talk to him. And he was hurting, much more deeply than physical pain. Sherlock vowed to himself that he would be there for John. He would listen and he would talk about his own thoughts and feelings…..anything he could do to help John.

Nuzzling close to John again, he whispered, "I love you John Watson. And we will make it through this together. I am not going to promise and fail you, I am simply going to do. We will make things right love. You will see." Kissing John's cheek once more Sherlock settled to sleep still keeping John snug in his embrace.

John slept soundly that night with no dreams to trouble his rest.

**Author's Note:** I can not let another chapter pass without a Huge Thanks to Domino62 (AO3) for her Very Gracious assistance reading and advising me regarding John's physical and emotional state. :-D It has been Tremendously helpful! I am always SO appreciative of Laurie Whitlock for her tireless efforts reading and assisting editing. Thanks also to Ravenwolf28 for laying an extra set of eyes on this chapter when I was too tired and hormonal to judge it anymore! :) Much appreciated my dear!

Sadly the BBC and the estate of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle retain all rights and I own nothing except the angst in which I seem to excel and play! HAHAHAHA!


	8. Chapter 8

John awoke to the painful reminder of the injuries of his body and the fact that any meds wore off hours ago while he slept. The warmth of a sleeping Sherlock pressed against his back felt nice but did not help the discomfort much. Glancing toward the clock, he was only slightly surprised to find his pills and some water waiting on the nightstand, and reached to take them without delay. John was however, quickly embarrassed to find he was still clutching the papers from last night, even more so when he realized Sherlock had seen him with them. As quietly as he could John smoothed the papers out, folded them in half, and slid them under his pillow. He would deal with them later. Swallowing his pills at last, John lay back against the pillow to give them some time to work before he attempted to get up.

Laying there in the quiet allowed John's thoughts to drift dangerously close to the despair of last night. Viciously determined  **not**  to revisit those thoughts and emotions, John chose instead to distract himself by watching Sherlock sleep. Watching was never enough in these quiet moments however, the urge to touch, to share the sensation of the other's skin had only grown stronger after the bond. The steady rise and fall of his breathing calmed John as he gently stroked his thumb over the soft lower lip and felt the warmth of each exhale. John reveled in the freedom to know Sherlock like this yet still never quite believed he deserved the beautiful man he was bound to. Reaching up he brushed soft curls away from the pale brow before placing a feather-light kiss there. Sherlock only wrinkled his nose and twitched an eyelid then settled to sleep again. John was glad he hadn't woken him. He noticed the dark circles were still present but the lines of tension around Sherlock's eyes were relaxed in sleep. John could imagine the hours Sherlock had pushed himself through waiting for him to wake in the hospital and would not deny the rest he so badly needed now. John eased onto his back and slightly away from Sherlock so he wouldn't disturb him. John was resigned to his thoughts once more turning over the past few days.

As much as John was a man of deeply held emotions and passions, he was also a practical man. He would heal and life would go on for them as before. John wanted to be the steadfast soldier protecting Sherlock at every turn, not the little missus at home with the babies. John tried to tell himself that a child really wouldn't have been practical with their lifestyle so surely what happened was for the best. John didn't believe it but kept telling himself this anyway. Regardless, there was no child to worry about now so John decided he would not dwell on it. He wouldn't think about it, certainly wouldn't talk about it….he would just move on. The faster he could forget about the whole thing and get on with his life with Sherlock the better. John didn't bother, of course, to consider Sherlock's thoughts or feelings when he made this decision. Sherlock had barely even mentioned the child to John so he assumed it was not important to him. It was simply a matter of John's recovery and would be dealt with as such. These were the thoughts that occupied his mind and John was sure he was making the best choice for the both of them.

If the subtle shift in the bed beside him hadn't alerted John that Sherlock was awake he might have been startled by the brilliant blue-green eyes he found staring intently back at him. "Good morning love," Sherlock smiled.

John smiled in return and tried to suppress the tremor he always got from that gorgeous baritone husky with sleep. "Good morning to you. S'pose you can help me up now you lazy git?" John couldn't resist winking cheekily at Sherlock.

Sherlock merely smirked as he got out of bed and came round to help John up. "I trust you slept well enough as you feel up to harassing me this morning. Did you have your medicine?"

"Yes I did, on both counts. Thank you." John answered simply, making no reference to the papers or last night. Getting up or down was the slowest and most uncomfortable part of healing. Nothing for it but to bear it thought John as he eased himself up to stand in front of Sherlock. "Thanks love. Think I can manage the loo without you though," a quick kiss on the lips and John was off to the bathroom.

Sherlock glanced around the room then at the bed deducing before lifting up John's pillow and finding the pages folded there. Sherlock had thought John would want to talk this morning. While not his personal strong suit, everyone was always telling him it was better to get things out than to bottle them up. He knew from experience that, while John would often want to talk, he also would often keep things to himself until he did blow up in a fit of anger. Sherlock thought they had made progress in their communications with each other after his return and their bonding, however this situation was unlike any they had faced before. Sherlock wasn't sure how to proceed but he knew he would have to try to encourage John to talk eventually. Leaving the pages as they were, Sherlock moved on to the kitchen to start the morning tea. John will feel more like talking after his tea, thought Sherlock.

Thirty minutes later found them in their usual chairs sipping their tea and munching on some toast. Sherlock, deciding John was likely as relaxed as he would get, broached the subject he felt he needed to, for John's sake.

"John?"

In return he received a lazy "Mmm..?"

"Did you want to talk?" Sherlock gestured between he and John. "About us? About everything that has happened?" He paused waiting for a response. When all he received was a blank stare he continued, "I know you usually want to talk about these things….so I just want you to know I am here. To talk. If you want to." Sherlock stumbled a bit over the last as John just continued to stare.

John had tensed as soon as the question left Sherlock's lips.  _These things_  thought John, right...sticking to his plan. "What exactly would I need to talk about Sherlock? The anniversary? Yes that hurt a bit but it's over and done. Not exactly surprising for you so no sense dwelling on it. The accident? Just another accident, same old injuries to heal, a bit rubbish actually but there it is."

Sherlock's eyes narrowed as he took in John's face and demeanor. He could not believe John had just brushed everything off like that. It wasn't normal for John and Sherlock knew it, but John's face was a mask right now, giving nothing away for Sherlock to go on. Being Sherlock, he pushed.

"Injuries?! Accident?! John you lost a child!" he blurted out. "Our child." he added softly. "This isn't just any other thing you have to heal from."

John took a deep breath. He did  **not**  want to  **do**  this! Wanting this conversation over quickly John replied, "Yes Sherlock. I lost a child. A child we didn't plan for. A child that wouldn't fit in our lives and work anyway. Perhaps the accident was just the cosmos taking care of a mistake!" John couldn't meet Sherlock's eyes as he said it nor could he get rid of the sick feeling in his heart and gut at the words. He had to do it. He couldn't keep rehashing this over and over and there were only so many tears he could cry.

Sherlock stared at John in absolute shock at his words. He knew John would never treat this so callously and couldn't understand why he had done so. "John? You can't really believe that? That's not you John. I know you and I know your heart…..talk to me."

John huffed in frustration, "Look Sherlock, I've said my peace and I really don't want to talk about this any more. If you wouldn't mind helping me out of this chair I will go rest until lunch."

Sherlock moved on auto-pilot to help John, gripping his forearm before his mind fully caught up with John's words. "But John..?"

"NO Sherlock! I said no! Now leave me alone!" John turned his back to Sherlock and made his way to the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Retrieving the papers from under his pillow, John opened the drawer with his socks and pants, slid them into the back of the drawer and covered them up. With a final touch and a whispered "I'm sorry", John sought to put the child firmly into his past.

The botched conversation set the tone for the next few weeks. Sherlock going out of his way to help John in every way he possibly could. Per Mycroft's instructions at the hospital, Sherlock was doing everything he could think of to show John how much he meant to him. John's healing was his entire focus for the present, he wasn't even working. He still subtly encouraged John to talk about things but after being soundly told off a couple of times he no longer brought the conversation up directly. He even sought advice from Ms Hudson, "Give him time Sherlock." And Lestrade, "You know John, he'll talk when he's ready. Or blow a gasket one." Sherlock was perhaps more frustrated than he had been in years but he kept trying and continued being there for John.

John for his part found he had thoughts of their child every single day. No matter what he did to distract himself the thoughts and sorrows would come. Yet he still couldn't bring himself to talk to Sherlock. Instead he focused on his healing and his growing frustration with Sherlock. The man was smothering him more than he ever thought was possible. He barely got a moment alone except when he was resting or going to the bathroom and sometimes even That was questionable.

So they continued at cross purposes, frustrations simmering just beneath the surface.

By the end of the first week John wanted to scream. Sherlock was treating him like a porcelain doll in need of kid gloves and the greatest of care. John appreciated that Sherlock cared but he wasn't some delicate flower. Sherlock was treating him the way he was always afraid of being treated if it was known he was an Omega, like he was helpless and had to be taken care of. He started to feel like he was trapped in some alternate world and the walls of the flat were closing in on him. The sense of claustrophobia was profound. John chuckled darkly, funny he thought, he had never been claustrophobic before.

John got a small reprieve the second week. First he started going to the physical therapy appointments. Mostly exercises and stretching to assure he regained his full range of motion as the rib fractures healed. The therapy was a pain but it got him out of the house. Secondly John harassed Greg until he found some cases Sherlock could work on from home. Sherlock still refused to leave John alone but the cases took some of his intense focus off of John for a while. At least John felt he could breathe easier. The healing was progressing well. John could manage to get himself up and down without too much strain now and moved about the flat easily. He was constantly sore however as his bruising finished coming to the surface and then began the slow process of fading. When he showered he thought he looked like a painted man, there were so many shades of purple, blue, red, green, and yellow across his body now. The  _other_  bleeding had practically stopped but the gnawing ache of his abdomen let John know all was not healed there yet either.

By the third week, he did scream at Sherlock. "Take a damn case Sherlock! Get out of this fucking flat and leave me in peace before we both go mad!" Sherlock was taken aback by John's outburst and thought to argue at first. However, he actually was getting bored at home and John knew it. The instinct to take care of and protect John was still strong but Sherlock could tell John needed space. As soon as Lestrade texted with a new case the next week, Sherlock was off.

Of course without Sherlock's presence in the flat John found himself far too alone with his thoughts. Not for the first time John found himself in the bedroom with the papers back in his hands. Why couldn't he put it all behind him? Why couldn't he let this go? John pondered his thoughts and feelings for a time until the emotions threatened to overwhelm him again. John purposely put the papers back, shut the drawer firmly and left the flat for the first time in weeks on his own to take a short walk.

The fresh air and freedom was a balm to John's bruised spirit. He didn't intend to over do it though and headed toward the small park nearby. Upon reaching the park John found an empty bench under a shady tree and sat to rest. The weather was quite warm for April with a steady breeze still blowing but it did not deter the many people like John who were anxious for the outdoors. He entertained himself watching the other park goers strolling about, playing games, having picnics, sailing toy boats, and feeding the ducks. A young Omega pushing a pram approached John, indicating the other end of the bench she asked, "Do you mind if I sit here?"

John shook his head no and she took her seat with a tired sigh. "It feels so good just to sit sometimes doesn't it?" she asked, pulling a sandwich and pack of crisps out of her bag and digging in. John readily agreed, "Oh yes, definitely," and smiled back at her. "Doctor John Watson," he offered as he held out his hand.

"Oh.." quickly brushing her hand off on her jeans, "Sally Horwell. Pleased to meet you Doctor Watson." A shrill cry from the pram demanded her attention. Reaching over to lift out the baby she chuckled and said, "And this is Christian. He is a greedy little bugger who thinks mom shouldn't get to eat without him!"

John chuckled as she settled the baby on her lap and continued to eat with one hand. Christian remained quiet for a few moments taking in his surroundings with curiosity. As the nearest thing to him the babe became fixated on John rather quickly. John just smiled and continued to chat with Sally. When Christian realized he still didn't have any food however he started to fuss. "Alright, alright….just hold on a minute young man," Sally spoke as she reached blindly for the bag and the bottle of formula there. Unfortunately she knocked the bag off of the bench instead. "Oh...bugger! I just...I'm sorry Doctor, would you mind taking him for just a second while I get this?"

John didn't give a thought to his reply, "It's John. And no I don't mind." Taking the fussy bundle from his mom John tucked him expertly into the crook of his arm, gave him a finger to grasp, and began talking gibberish to soothe the baby while Sally retrieved the bag and bottle. It only took a moment for John's mind to catch up with what he was doing and realize how natural it felt. Only a fraction of a second brought the realization of how much he enjoyed it, followed swiftly by just how much he wanted it. When it finally occurred to him to wonder how it would have felt to hold his own child (their child) like this, John was lost.

When Sally had picked up everything from the spilt bag, returned it to the bench and retrieved the bottle, she was alarmed to find John looking wistfully at Christian with tears on his cheeks. "John..?" she questioned anxiously as she reached for her son. "What's wrong?"

John only became aware he was crying when Sally reached for the baby. He cursed himself and the unreasonable reluctance he felt to give the baby back. "I'm sorry," he said softly, passing the baby over, "I lo….I lost mine recently. My first...probably my only." Quickly wiping the stray tears away, he smiled to reassure her he wasn't some lunatic.

Sally was surprisingly sympathetic, placing a warm hand on John's forearm and giving it a gentle squeeze she merely said, "It's okay John." Then she gave Christian his bottle.

That was all, no questions, no pressure, no pity, just acceptance. John didn't think he had ever felt so relieved as that moment. Even when he wasn't saying anything John still felt the pressure from Sherlock to talk about everything, but especially the baby. He hadn't even realized that he felt that way nor how tense he had been because of it. They sat in silence while Christian ate and John relaxed. When it was time to burp him Sally kindly offered, "Would you like to do it?"

John thought for today he should limit further baby holding. Shaking his head he replied kindly, "No. Thank you for offering but I think I should pass."

Sally nodded in understanding and continued burping Christian, finally speaking once she returned the bottle to its owner. "Do you need to talk about it," she asked quietly, still focused on the baby.

John found that the question surprised him. First that he did not resent it and second because she said need. Not, did he  _want_  to talk about it but did he  _need_  to talk about it. John shocked himself when he replied, "Yes. I think I do."

So slowly, with halting words John began to tell this woman he barely knew his story. She listened attentively, nodded sympathetically, and joined with John when the tears fell again. When the story finished, Christian was asleep in the pram and John found he felt much lighter than he had when he left the apartment today. Offering John a clean burp cloth to wipe his eyes Sally merely said, 'Well John, it sounds like you have been through quite a lot."

John chuckled as he took the burp cloth and agreed, "Yes, I guess I have." Wiping his face dry John shook his head. "I haven't spoken to anyone about this in nearly a month, not even my mate. I can't believe I just sat here and told a veritable stranger the whole mess!"

Sally just shrugged, "No expectations. You don't have to tailor your responses to what you think I will expect you to say or feel so you're truthful and that is more cathartic for you. Easy peasy." She smiled at John's stunned expression.

"You know, I think you are exactly right! Thank you," John exclaimed with an answering smile. He hadn't been worried that he was thinking or feeling the way anyone else thought he  _should_  be about everything...whether it was right or proper. He was just honest and she had listened without judgement.

Sally gave John a serious look, "The question then is what now? You've faced how you really feel about the accident, the loss…...children. What do you do now?"

John didn't have an answer yet. "Well, still healing and such. Can I get back to you on that one?"

Sally actually laughed causing John to smile. "Certainly John, you can find Christian and I in my office here everyday from one to three roughly. Barring rain of course."

John laughed at her wit and replied in kind, "Well perhaps I should get your number in case alternate appointment arrangements need to be made?"

"Yes I think that may be necessary as well," replied Sally holding out her hand for John's phone.

This was the moment John realized he hadn't brought his phone out with him. "I'm so sorry Sally. I only went for a short walk and left my phone at home."

Sally simply shrugged again, "Well give me your number and I can call your phone. No problem."

John gave her his number and then thought to check the time. He was startled to find he had spent the better part of two hours talking to Sally and he didn't even feel tired yet. Still he knew he should get home, it would be time for dinner and meds soon. Nevermind the fact that Sherlock had probably already tried to check in on him several times. John groaned inwardly and cursed himself for forgetting the phone. Making his farewell to Sally and Christian, with a promise to see them again at the park sometime this week, John headed home as quickly as he could.

John heard low mumbling with an occasional growl and rapid pacing as soon as he set foot on the bottom of the stairs. Sherlock. Shaking his head, John made his way up the stairs to deal with his wound up mate. Sherlock of course heard him before he even made it up to the flat.

"John! Are you okay?! Where have you been?! What happened?!" Sherlock practically drug John the rest of the way into the flat, frantically checking him over for any injuries, even looking behind John for potential dangers that could be lurking there before bolting the door firmly for safety.

Great, thought John. Sherlock's Alpha was riled up again. Adopting the most placating manner he could, John pressed himself next to Sherlock, nuzzled into his neck and scented their bond mark. The Alpha let out a soft growl but calmed as Sherlock put his arms around John and scented his mark in return.

"I'm really sorry Sherlock. I didn't mean to worry you at all. I only went for a short walk to stretch my legs and get some fresh air. But I lost track of time sitting at the park, and I guess I forgot my phone since I've hardly needed it for weeks. Truly, I'm sorry I've worried you." He didn't bother pointing out that Sherlock could have just had Mycroft check with the security detail he knew followed them everywhere, best not to poke the Alpha's pride just now. John had basically been talking to Sherlock's chest but pulled back to look him in the eyes as he finished.

Sherlock's sharp gaze raked over John's face, taking in his sincerity and the refreshing absence of all the tension John carried around these past weeks. Once assured that John was indeed fine, Sherlock released John's waist only to cup his face in both hands and press a firm kiss to his lips. " I am very glad you are okay John. I'm sure you understand that I would prefer you to always take your phone when you leave the flat. But perhaps now you can tell me what you were doing with a blonde and a baby during lunch?"

John didn't bother being surprised. "How?" he asked with a smile.

"Hair on your shoulder, formula and spit on your jacket, bread and chip crumbs on your pants, faint scent of perfume." Sherlock rattled off his findings as usual even surprising John who didn't realize Christian had spit up while he was holding him.

John moved them toward the sofa as he replied. "Very good. You got everything right. I'll tell you all about it but first you tell me, did you solve the case already?"

"Of course not John," Sherlock exclaimed. "You wouldn't answer your phone or text! I had to make sure you were alright! I had to John! It's my job as your mate and I couldn't fail you again! I just couldn't! I had to be sure!"

John was completely stunned by Sherlock's outburst. He was starting to realize that perhaps Sherlock had suffered more than he had thought from recent events. Not just today either, but everything from the anniversary on.. John was beside Sherlock in a heartbeat, wrapping his arms around him and rubbing his back. "Shh….it's okay Sherlock, calm down. You did fine, you didn't fail me. You could never fail me. I'm just so sorry I made you worry."

They stayed that way until Sherlock had calmed. When John pulled back to look him in the eye, Sherlock sheepishly apologised. "I am sorry John. I seem to have gotten carried away. It's happening a lot with you lately and I can't seem to control it. It is quite distracting"

John smiled, "Well we both knew bonding was a mystery when we decided to do it, different for every couple. We knew it would bring about some changes we couldn't expect or prepare for at the outset. I suppose your instincts becoming stronger is one of those things, and it's not bad either. I know I complain but honestly….I kind of like it. At least part of me does," he added that qualifier quickly at the last.

Sherlock cocked his brow and gave John a crooked smirk, "Oh Really! Tell me then, what has changed for you?"

John had to think for a moment. They had both spent so many years denying their natural instincts that their bodies were still playing catch-up. John still couldn't bring himself to confess his true feelings about children to Sherlock. It felt too much like acknowledging a weakness. At last he came up with a reply, "The need to have you near is stronger than it ever was before. I am calmer and more content….happier, when you are next to me." Catching Sherlock's gaze he made one intimate confession, "Even in the hospital….before I woke up, I was aware of your presence beside me. I recognized your scent and it grounded me in the darkness…..calmed me. It...it helped."

Sherlock couldn't help but be touched by that confession. Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat, he placed a soft kiss to John's lips and then cradled him to his chest once more. "Well, for that alone then, I am grateful to be your bonded mate."

They sat in comfortable silence until John's stomach began to grumble. "Sorry, didn't really eat lunch I guess," he apologized to Sherlock.

"Well, I would say this calls for take-away then. Wouldn't you?" grinned Sherlock.

"Take-away it is," John happily replied. "Mm...Chinese? And after that,  **you**  can get out there and solve that case for Greg." Sherlock began to object but John cut him off quickly. "Sherlock, I am fine. I will eat and stay home, watch some telly and probably be in bed before you even finish the case. I will be perfectly safe. I know the case is still nagging you. Beneath the instincts, your brain is still turning over details and deductions. You won't be satisfied until you solve it and you know I'm right. Have something to eat with me and then you need to go."

Sherlock stared at John in silence for so long it was making him uncomfortable. "What?! What is it Sherlock?!"

Sherlock shook himself and replied, "I just never thought I would have someone who understood me so well. That I would welcome that closeness with any person. Just realizing how happy I am that I did just that with you. You John, you're the only one."

John couldn't stop the faint blush that rose to his cheeks at such a romantic notion from Sherlock. "Oh...well...thank you then. I am very happy to have you as well." Another kiss to Sherlock's cheek and John was pulling him up off the sofa, "Now let's get that take-away. I'm hungry my mate….provide for me!" John laughed at Sherlock's expression and headed off to the shower knowing the food would be here by the time he got out.

The rest of the evening was calm, going much as John had said. Dinner then telly while Sherlock was off on the case, John finally heading to bed when he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. In the pre-dawn hours, John roused groggy to a dip in the bed followed by a long arm wrapping around his waist and a lean body pressing close to his back. Placing his arm over the one at his side, lacing his fingers into the hand there and bringing it up to lie flat against his chest, John mumbled, "Solved it then?"

He received a sleepy, "Mm-uhm," and a warm kiss to the nape of his neck. That was all they required before drifting off to sleep in each others arms. Things still weren't normal but they were getting better. They would be alright together eventually.


	9. Chapter 9

By the time John's six-week follow-up rolled around, he too had developed cabin fever. He had been on his best behavior while Sherlock went out and worked cases, not causing any repeats of a riled, worried Alpha. He took care of himself and didn't take any undue risks with his recovery. He did get some relief taking walks to the park and meeting up with Sally and Christian regularly; though always double checking that he had his phone on him before he went. The more time he spent with Christian, the stronger his fledgling desire for children became. However, he still had no idea how to bring the subject up to Sherlock after brushing him off for so long, refusing to talk about anything related to the accident and their lost child. Doctor Ashford had already cleared him medically to return to cases with Sherlock, adding the admonishment to try and be more careful with himself. Needless to say, Sherlock was soon chomping at the bit to have his partner back on the job, but John still had to be cleared by his Omega doctor as well.

Which is how John found himself here, waiting anxiously in Doctor Johnson's lobby for his appointment to begin. Sherlock, still in some kind of post traumatic stress of his own, had originally insisted on coming with John. Fortunately, Greg had called this morning with a case Sherlock couldn't possibly resist, a definite  _ten_. With only a little reassurance and encouragement from John, he had flown out of the flat while John breathed a sigh of relief.

"John?" The voice belonged to Doctor Johnson's long-time assistant, Beth, who smiled warmly as she called out, "He's ready for you now."

John returned the smile easily after years of visits, "Thank you Beth. Best not keep him waiting then shall I."

The exam itself was typical, look and listen to everything, palpate the organs, and then up in the stirrups for the internal exam. John was relieved that there was hardly any tenderness remaining during the exam. He answered Doctor Johnson's questions as the exam proceeded but was saving the real conversation for after this part was finished.

When Doctor Johnson at last removed his gloves and washed his hands, John redressed and the time for the  _real_  conversation had come. John followed his doctor into the private office where they could talk more comfortably and sat nervously in the chair by the desk. Doctor Johnson seated himself then clasped his hands before him on the desk, peering over his bifocals at John. "Well John, your exam is perfect, everything healing well and in proper order. I am presuming no signs of a heat so far but that is perfectly normal at this stage, nothing to worry about. But I get the idea that something is on your mind….how are things John? How are things with Sherlock and the bond?"

John thought the question about Sherlock and their bond was a little odd but chose to start with his main concerns first. "I have some questions about getting pregnant again, am I too old of an Omega for one thing. And, is there any way to determine when my heats will return? I haven't really been able to talk to Sherlock about this and would like some time to…..uhm...plan if at all possible."

Doctor Johnson narrowed his eyes at John. "I assume that you have come to terms with that part of your Omega nature then? And actively want to have children with Sherlock?"

John couldn't prevent a faint blush from spreading over his cheeks. After all the years he protested his nature, moaned and complained, and flatly denied ever wanting children, to admit to his desires now was humbling. "Yes," he answered in a somewhat subdued tone, "I find not only that I wanted our child before, I want another even more now, not a replacement or substitute, not a poor patch for a bad relationship…...just a child of our own. The urge seems to strengthen as time goes on. I tried to deny it but the thoughts only tormented me more each day. A new friendship with an Omega and her son has allowed me to explore these thoughts and feelings, to finally face what I truly want, and I want mine and Sherlock's child."

Doctor Johnson nodded in understanding before addressing John in a serious tone. "Well your age is an issue but not actually a concern. Pregnancy is still a perfectly viable possibility for you, we just take a few more precautions with older Omegas and monitor you more closely. However, there isn't any way to determine your heat returning, it is a highly individual process. But I can tell you that any issues between you and Sherlock, anything stressing the bond, will cause delays or difficulties. You just told me you haven't even been able to speak to Sherlock about this, that alone is a problem. So as your doctor and your friend I will ask you again, how are things with Sherlock and the bond?"

John couldn't understand why this had anything to do with the current topic, still he tried to humor the doctor and answer him. "Things with Sherlock are fine I guess, nothing out of the ordinary. He is working while I'm at home recuperating….just normal day-to-day stuff. Uhm...the bond….the bond is good, I mean we are both aware of some changes but nothing bad. Well, Sherlock is struggling a little with his change making him uncomfortable and I'm doing okay with mine I think. Really nothing unusual going on but why do you keep asking about that?"

"What changes have occurred John," Doctor Johnson pressed, "It could be important."

John shook his head with a little smile, "I really don't get what this has to do with me getting pregnant but okay. Okay...yeah...uhm, Sherlock has been far more protective than he ever has been before, to the point of panic if he doesn't know where I am or that I am alright. He's still the same ass he always has been but has been more considerate and caring about me it seems….uh….doing stuff for me instead of letting me do it myself. That's been damned annoying actually. I mean he knows I'm no damsel in distress. For me, needing to have Sherlock near is stronger. I feel more comfortable, calmed, and more secure when he is nearby, whether we are out or just at home, it's still the same feelings. It's only so noticeable because I am normally the steady one; I've always been secure in any situation so feeling as though I need him for that now is definitely a change. That and the desire to have our children, that is stronger than it has ever been in my life, as you well know. But please tell me why  _any_  of this matters?"

Doctor Johnson had been nodding along as John spoke and now reclined in his chair, prepared to instruct. "John because you, and Sherlock for the most part, spent your lives denying your own natures there are some things you haven't prepared for I suppose. Maybe some things you just don't realize. You know that both of your bodies have been playing catch up in the natural biology department since just before the bonding, adjusting to biological imperatives, and instincts you've never used before kicking in. The next stage of your bond developing has been triggered and that is what we will be dealing with before your heats ever return."

John was still confused, "But we have been bonded over a year now, what  _triggered_  us? What happened to cause changes and how do I fix it so that I can get pregnant again?!"

"The pregnancy John."

Not prepared for that, John slumped back in his chair while Doctor Johnson continued. "When you first bond it is about each of you becoming the pair of you, bonded together by blood for life. The bond brings you closer, strengthens the feelings and attachments already present. Generally this is a welcome and happy change chosen by the two persons entering the bond. Your unplanned pregnancy and Sherlock's delay in finding out about it sort of bypassed the next step in your evolution so to speak. Without either of you knowing it the biological triggers were sent and now even though you lost the child your natures continue to adapt for this next stage regardless."

John rubbed his temple in an attempt to stave off the headache he felt was coming before lifting his eyes to those of his friend, "What?" That's all he could manage, he had no grasp of this situation and he needed more information.

Doctor Johnson gave a small smile, accustomed to John's exasperation with Omega things. "As a bond becomes stronger, the desire to reproduce is a very normal byproduct; perpetuation of the species is instinctual after all. Most bonded pairs reach this stage in their own time and seek pregnancy when appropriate for them and their bond, relying on birth control options and such. Some just let nature take its course, and it still works out according to instinct and biology. The point is that a bonded pair reaches this stage together and seeks it out actively together. The bond at this point is prepared and strong enough to adapt to the changes needed and allows mating and pregnancy to proceed. The bond becomes about the pair becoming more than, becoming a family, thus a new set of instinctual behaviors is triggered so they become established before a child arrives. The care-giving, nurturing, and protectiveness you have seen in Sherlock. The increased dependence on your partner for comfort and security that you display, as well as the desire for children itself. All are normal adaptations made in preparation for a family that were triggered by the pregnancy you already had."

John smiled happily, "So that's good right? We should be all set as soon as my heat returns!"

Doctor Johnson shook his head, "No John, it doesn't work like that. It is not just that the first pregnancy was unplanned and as such you and Sherlock had not even discussed it beforehand, such things do happen but not often. The problem now is that you are both still not on equal footing, in this arena; your bond is not strengthened by you both being of the same mind, it is flawed. You haven't even tried to discuss this with Sherlock yet you are questioning me about another pregnancy. You have to include him in this decision and talk to him about what he wants as well. I am afraid that, if you don't reach that understanding and equality within your relationship and bond, if you aren't both approaching a new pregnancy equally desirous and prepared; then I am afraid your heats may not return, at least not until that equilibrium has been reached. Do you understand now John?"

John's heart sank. He was so certain that Sherlock didn't care for or want children that he probably had been avoiding trying to have a conversation with him about it. And now this, even if they talked John doubted they would come to an understanding, certainly not enough to suit the bond. And if John understood correctly, the discrepancy in the bond would prevent his body from functioning normally, would not allow him to have a heat in order to get pregnant. What was he supposed to do now? He wanted this so badly. But...well Sherlock…..was Sherlock, and he could be so hard to talk to about anything, let alone this. John had hoped for good news today and this was almost too much to take.

Doctor Johnson observed John's saddened expression and offered his support as always. "John, I'm not saying it is impossible. I am saying that a huge part of this is up to you and Sherlock. Try to talk to him, get the conversation started, even if it's a rocky start. I think you may surprise yourself in the end. I will be here to help as much as I can as your doctor, and your friend. In the meantime I will give you some vitamins, work on your diet and exercise…..prepare as if it will all work out soon. That will be helpful to you in more ways than one."

John nodded as he accepted the vitamin samples and pamphlets, shook the doctor's hand and departed. He could hardly think at the moment and felt dejected over the situation. Looking at the time, he quickly changed his direction and headed for the park, hoping he would still find Sally and Christian there. She was easy to talk to about these things and he just needed a friend right now instead of being alone in the flat waiting on Sherlock.

John was in luck as Sally had been running late today on her errands and had only been at the park for fifteen minutes when he showed up, Christian sleeping soundly in his pram for the moment. One look at his clouded expression was all she needed. "John! What's wrong? What's happened?"

John sat heavily on the bench next to her without saying a word. When Sally opened her mouth to question him again, he silenced her with a raised hand. He just needed a moment to gather his thoughts. Once he knew where to begin, he told her all about his check-up and what Doctor Johnson had to say about his bond and his heats returning…..or not. With a final sigh, he waited for her thoughts.

Sally was very sympathetic but she was also direct. "Oh John, he's right! It's been two weeks already, how can you not have talked to Sherlock at all about this?!"

John stared at his lap shamefaced and knew she was as right as the doctor had been. He shrugged as he tried to answer her, "I really don't know Sally. I've been avoiding any talk of the baby to begin with, and then it just seemed harder and harder to bring up any discussion of a new baby. I know I have to do something now but I am so afraid that Sherlock will say no. If he does, I think it will break my heart again and then what will I do?"

Sally, always supportive, patted John's arm in encouragement as she answered, "But remember what Doctor Johnson told you, Sherlock has began to undergo changes in preparation for a family as well. You even said he has driven you insane with his caretaking and protectiveness. Jeff was the same way when we were getting ready for Christian, even before I got pregnant. It is the way the bond is supposed to work John, to promote the familial bond. I know it is scary for you but I think you will find any attitudes Sherlock may previously have had are already changing, if not completely reversed by now."

John treated Sally to a huge smile followed by a hug. "Thank you Sally! You always manage to find the right thing to say, the point of view I am missing! And you are right, he told me that but all I was focused on were the negatives. That does help. I think I will be less worried to talk to Sherlock if I just remember that. I will talk to him as soon as possible after he finishes up this case!" He laughed easily, "There you go! John Watson…..decision made, now a happy man once more!"

Sally chuckled at him as the rest of their visit turned to general things; Christian's latest milestone, Jeff's advancement at work, plans for summer vacation, etc. Christian woke from his nap and John took great pleasure in feeding and burping him while they talked. Before they knew it two hours had flown past again and Sally had to head home. Returning Christian to his pram and saying his goodbyes, John headed home himself. He hadn't received any texts from Sherlock, which was surprising. The case must have him very wrapped up for him not to even check about the appointment yet. John thought that was probably just as well. Sherlock needed the distraction of an intense case sometimes to feed his mind. John took a hot shower, got on his most comfortable sleep clothes, and ordered take-away Indian for tonight. He would make sure to speak too Sherlock later, now that he understood how important it could be for them. His thoughts followed him to bed that night and into sleep where he dreamed of a dark haired child in Sherlock's arms.

Things were not to happen as John intended however. Sherlock did check in the next day but was gone again before John could get a word in at all. He was a bit annoyed that Sherlock had not even asked him to come on the case, now that he was cleared. John reminded himself that Sherlock was deeply involved with the case at this point and not thinking of other things. He had also gotten used to not having him there for the past six weeks. With a sigh John resigned himself to waiting until the case was over.

That didn't go so well either.

The case took four solid days of Sherlock running all over London after this killer before a capture was possible. Once he got home, he barely managed a hot shower, tea and toast before collapsing in bed. He slept for a full twenty-four hours before he woke again. John was there, waiting patiently as always, taking care of his worn out mate. Another hot bath, followed by a filling hot meal with tea and John anticipated settling down for a cuddle on the sofa. He thought that would be the most opportune time to bring up the discussion of children, when Sherlock was at his most content and not yet bored.

Curled into Sherlock's side, enjoying the warm body next to him and the arm around him, John stared blindly at the flickering telly as he gathered his thoughts. The companionable silence lasted through the entire newscast before John found his nerve to speak.

"Sherlock?"

A soft "Mmm?" Was felt as much as heard when Sherlock nuzzled into his head, placing a kiss on his temple.

John couldn't help smiling at the familiar tenderness, "I wanted to...uhm….to talk to you about something that's been on my mind." He raised his face to look at Sherlock, taking in the quizzical expression on his face.

Sherlock had just opened his mouth to reply when his phone chimed and vibrated against the table where it lay. Sherlock reached for it, but from the corner of his eye he caught the disappointment on John's face. Ignoring the phone, he turned to John, "Probably just Lestrade with some final questions or wanting me in for a statement. I'll see about it later. But for now, you tell me what is it you want to talk about love?"

John was grateful for Sherlock's attention, maybe he too could sense this was something important, something they needed to do. "Well, first I think I need to apologize to you."

"To Me?!" Sherlock gaped in surprise, "What do you need to apologize to me for John? I'm the one who has been too busy on a case to see about you for days! I haven't even had a chance to ask about your appointment, but please believe, I do want to know how it went."

John could only nod in agreement, "Yes that's true Sherlock, and that is part of what I want to talk about. But I need to apologize…..for shutting you out these past few weeks. For not talking, not sharing with you, letting you in…..to what I was feeling, what I was thinking. I'm sorry for excluding you, acting like I was the only one going through these things instead of realizing we were going through them together. I shouldn't have done that at all and I am sorry."

"John…" the loud, shrill ring of Sherlock's phone caused both men to startle a bit. Grabbing it quickly off the table, Sherlock saw Lestrade's number and declined the call, dropping the phone on the sofa as soon as he finished. "John, I understand. As big as your heart is some things are hard for you and you need time. I may have difficulty with many social things, but I do know you and I understand. I did not feel like you were doing anything unusual or wrong by your behavior. You don't need to apologize, I truly do understand. Now…..there was more?"

This time it was John who was cut off as the phone rang insistently again. With a sigh John picked up the phone to answer before Sherlock could stop him. Seeing Lestrade's number again John knew it must be important, he practically never called unless it was urgent. "Greg? Hello, what's up mate?"

"John? I'm trying to reach Sherlock. Look I'm sorry to interrupt when we just got off a case but we need him! We need him fast! You better come too, I know you're cleared now and we need him on his good behavior!" John passed Sherlock the phone as he rose to go get some clothes on, "It's Lestrade and it sounds urgent. Talk to him, I'm going to get dressed." Sherlock appeared to be on the verge of protest before John stopped him, "He said he needs me too and I am cleared for work. Now get the details while I get dressed." With that John made his way to their room, quickly pulling out jeans and jumper, John was already lacing his boots when Sherlock flew into the bedroom snatching clothes from the bureau himself. The look on Sherlock's face was enough to send John after his gun and extra ammunition. He bemoaned the cup of soothing tea that would be so good right now, as well as the once again deferred conversation, but this was obviously not the time.

Sherlock was dressed in a matter of minutes, meeting John at the door grabbing coats, scarf and gloves before they were out the door and hailing a taxi. Sherlock directed the cabbie to A&E as quickly as possible, and then sat back next to John. Once they were on their way, John glanced expectantly to him for information on the case.

Sherlock had the usual flush of excitement a good case brought but he was tense, almost concerned. "A possible mass-murderer John, a murderer who may not be finished and is still on the loose. A man took control of one full carriage on a commuter train, locking the end doors so no one could escape. He was armed with a knife and a gun. He went through the carriage methodically killing every passenger one by one. Footage shows some of the passengers attempting to gang up and over power him, all were thwarted and murdered. He talked freely, did not avoid or disable the cameras. He wanted his actions seen. Even with the CCTV in the carriage, nothing could be done until the next stop and by then they were all dead. The man left the weapons with his victims and walked off the train losing himself in the crowd and leaving his carnage to be found."

When Sherlock paused John let out a long, low whistle, this was a serious case. "But why are we heading for A&E? You said all the victims were dead."

Sherlock nodded, "They were all believed to be, but a survivor was found as they checked over the victims. It is being kept quiet of course. The man is badly wounded but alert. Lestrade wants me to question him first for any clues to the killer's identity and motives, in case he does not survive his injuries. His statement could be quite important and we need it as quickly as we can get it. There is no indication that this was a one time event and we have nothing to help predict the killer's next actions."

John nodded, no further words required between them. He understood now why Lestrade wanted him there and wanted Sherlock on his best behavior. The man could be dying but they needed his coöperation. Arriving at the hospital, John paid the cabbie and quickly followed Sherlock into the hospital. He had wanted to get back out there, get to work, and it looked like he was going to get his wish in spades.

Sherlock watched John gearing himself up for the case ahead, and he was happy to have him back at his side. He truly was, but these new instincts were wreaking havoc on his focus. He wanted John by his side and knew he would support and protect him as he had always done so that Sherlock could get on with the work. But he had to fight an urge to send John home; they were facing a mass-murderer capable of overpowering and killing an entire carriage of people without the use of an automatic weapon. He was putting his mate in harm's way. He was putting John in harm's way.

Sherlock was so distracted by his thoughts he did not hear Lestrade speaking to him. It was John's voice that brought him round as usual, recalling his focus to the case. He ruthlessly tried to shove his fears and instincts into a back room of his Mind Palace and lock the door. He wouldn't be able to solve this case if he was constantly distracted by the urge to protect John and keep him from harm. John has always been able to take care of himself, he always protected Sherlock. It was one of the many things Sherlock loved about John. He couldn't begin to understand what was happening.

Why was it different now? What had changed?

**Author's Note:**  I am So sorry to take this long with this update. I was keeping them to roughly every two weeks but got thrown off between Real Life and the evil plot bunny that became my first completed story! I know how annoying waiting for a story can be and don't want that to be the case with mine, so I do apologize again! Making a transition into the next part of the story now, what do you guys think of my take on bond evolution? :) Thanks to all of you who keep following and reading! I love the comments and feedback anytime you guys give it! Off to work on the next chapter now as I am off work for almost a week! HAHAHA! ;) :-D


	10. Chapter 10

Sherlock's interview with the victim went smoothly enough, yielding at least some usable information. A description of the killer wasn't really necessary as the man hadn't bothered to hide himself from the cameras. But what the killer said, as well as his behavior, proved to be the most useful to Sherlock. The man had ranted about "His research! His breakthroughs…...none of you coat-tail jockeys are gonna cash in on My hard work! You're gonna beg me for a piece of my action! Beg!" The statements and the killer's display of strength over numerous opponents led Sherlock on the most likely trail of a chemist. A junkie was a possibility but the statements about research leaned more likely towards student or practising chemist. He believed someone was freelancing, perhaps developed a new drug he planned to sell for profit. Being of a thorough scientific mind himself, Sherlock deduced that the killer had tested his new drug on himself, leading to paranoia, enhanced resistance to pain, and temporarily increased strength.

The case took a full week to solve. Sherlock tracked various leads, allowing time for the killer to analyse the results of his trial, revise his formula, and consider another test of the new formulation. It would have been easier if the police could have released a photo of the man from the CCTV to the public for identification. The problem was that they could not isolate a shot that did not show some portion of the carriage around the man, therefore the photo option was not used out of respect to the families. This did not deter Sherlock in the least. A week of investigation led them to an older warehouse near the docks and a graduate student kicked out of his program for unethical experiments. The Yard were closing in, armed with tranquilizer guns in case the killer was hyped up on his drug again, but John and Sherlock were still in Lestrade's car. Sherlock had led them here but then made no move to get out as he usually would. John was confused, waiting for action that failed to appear. However, he suspected the cause. It had been building all week.

Ever since the case started, little things had been happening between them. Not anything drastic, or hindering the case, but a shift between Sherlock and he. Sherlock stayed close to John at all times or if he had to step away he quickly returned. With his new-found knowledge about their bond, John did not really question Sherlock's behavior at first. But it continued. When they examined bodies and the carriage for clues, John felt a hand under his elbow helping him up from his kneeling position. Bestowing his very best 'what-the-hell' look upon his mate, he looked between the hand at his elbow and Sherlock's face quickly.

"Uhm...what's this now?" John questioned.

Sherlock jerked his hand away as if he didn't realize he had just helped John up like an old woman. "I'm….uh...I don't know...I didn't…." Sherlock struggled to find a reply, finally settling on a brusque apology, "So sorry John, won't happen again."

But it did happen again, little things, with Sherlock always appearing surprised he had done them. The hand at John's elbow was repeated more than once. Several times John felt the touch of a possessive hand at his back directing him subtly or merely resting there indicating ownership. In new situations or when they met new people he noticed Sherlock stepping just in front of him; he wasn't blocking John per se but putting himself in the forefront….like a shield. Even the Yarders noticed the change in behavior and John heard their snickering and whispers when they were on-site. John ignored them the best he could as he continued to question Sherlock, who continued to have no answer. The fifth day of the case increased the annoyance factor. When they arrived at the latest spot to investigate, it was raining and wet. Sherlock as always was out of the cab first, leaving John to pay. Imagine John's shock when he found Sherlock waiting beside the open door, an umbrella in one hand and his other held out to help John out of the car. 'Where did the umbrella come from', thought John, 'The man  _never_  has an umbrella.' John couldn't stop the words before they were out of his mouth.

"Are you seriously trying to help me from the car? This isn't Victorian London, this isn't a carriage, and I'm not some bloody lady to be courted with lovely manners!"

John got himself out of the car and moved to stand in the entrance of the office building. He didn't notice Sherlock's jaw tightening as his hand returned to his side, but he did hear the remark the cabbie made to him.

"Oi, bit o'trouble wi the missus? Mine gets the same way sometimes, sorta fractious you might say. Nothin a good rodgering won't fix, ey mate?" The cabbie winked at Sherlock as if he had made a grand joke. It was a mistake.

Sherlock, normally lost in common human interactions, was appalled at the nerve of this man, speaking about John in such a manner in front of both of them. A ferocious growl left Sherlock's throat as he grabbed the cabbie by the throat and yanked him halfway out of the window. The man's frightened squeal doing nothing to sway him.

"You will apologize to my mate for speaking in such a low and filthy manner before him and to me. Then should you ever see us again, as is likely since we frequent the London cabs daily, you will never…..never speak to my mate in such a way again. It might even serve you well not to speak to anyone like that but we're dealing with now and we're dealing with  _My_  mate. I am Sherlock Holmes and this is my mate John Watson, you may have heard of us? Now apologize!"

The poor cabbie stuttered out an apology to John while the angry Alpha held firm. When he was finished, Sherlock shoved him back into the cab with another growl. He then turned his back as the man sped off, nearly side-swiping another cab in his haste to get away.

John said nothing as he was led into the building by his still fuming Alpha, possessive hand firmly in place to his back. He wasn't sure he could say anything this second, his mind was reeling with a realization and he needed to work through it for a few moments. When he heard the cabbie refer to him as 'the missus', the lightbulb went off and in true Sherlock fashion John had his own 'OH!" moment.

Thoughts of his appointment had been pushed aside with the urgency of the case, including Doctor Johnson's words about the changes they were each going through. Sherlock's behavior was increasing, almost without him knowing. While John always appreciated the closeness, he was resenting being treated with kid gloves. He had thought it was just residual concern over his injuries and had completely forgotten the bond. He was positively shocked at his Alpha's display with the cabbie also; well, if he were honest with himself, he was a good bit turned on by it too. Now he understood…..but Sherlock didn't. Sherlock was struggling, trying to control this behavior when it was perfectly normal and John hadn't been able to tell him, to explain. He didn't see how they were going to be able to have a discussion at all until the case wrapped up and he had no idea how to help Sherlock. So he stayed quiet while his Alpha simmered without relief.

Now here they were with the case about to wrap-up and Sherlock was just sitting by while the Yard moved in. Being a civilian never stopped Sherlock from barging after the criminal before, John suspected he knew what was going on and it had him fuming.

"Sherlock, are we not going to help with the capture? We always see our cases through to the end!"

Sherlock merely watched out the window and answered calmly, "No John, Lestrade and his men have it firmly in hand. We actually could head home if you wanted."

John's mouth fell open, "I cannot believe you just said that! We are here to make sure this criminal gets put away as always, not go home while someone else does the work! Why are you acting like this?!"

When Sherlock remained silent, John had had enough.

"That's it Sherlock! I'm going in to help them." He opened his door and tried to leave the car but was stopped by a hand on his forearm. "What Sherlock?!"

Sherlock answered low and dangerous, the Alpha spilling out as he spoke, "No...you're not."

John shuddered at the power he knew was just beneath the surface but the words set him ablaze. "What do you mean 'No, I'm not'?! I am a trained soldier, I am armed, we do this all the time. If you want to sit here then fine! But I am going to help our friends catch a killer!"

The hand on his arm tightened almost painfully and John yanked at it angrily. This time it was not Sherlock who spoke. John's eyes widened in shock when the voice of  _His Alpha_  rang out in the car.  _ **"NO! You will not leave this car until I say so John. I said you are not going and I meant you are not going. I will not put you in harm's way if I can prevent it. Now Stay!"**_

Bound tightly by the word of his Alpha, John remained sitting in the car. He could not believe it. Sherlock had never,  _ **Never**_ , used his Alpha voice on him. He had never had to, they meshed so well there was seldom any strife requiring it. John hadn't thought Sherlock could be that kind of Alpha. John wasn't thinking about Doctor Johnson's words, or their bond, or pregnancy at that moment. If he had, he may have understood Sherlock's insanely protective behavior and dealt with it better. Instead he was livid with Sherlock's iron control but impotent to act, cowed like a dog. He had never felt so isolated from their bond and he fought the prick of tears in his eyes as he sat in silence and gazed out the window.

Sherlock began to feel guilty as soon as he did it. He knew he had never used the voice on John, but John's safety was paramount and when he tried to get out of the car….the Alpha snapped. The silence grew from awkward to painful as it drug on and Sherlock's guilt grew. Thinking it would help if John could yell at him he spoke, "You know, I didn't order you to be silent. You can speak…..yell at me if it will help…..anything?." Sherlock trailed off and stared at the stony profile of his mate, starting to feel like his loss of control had been a crucial error.

John remained silent as his inner voice raged. 'Oh Wonderful I have permission to speak! WOOF! Good doggie John, what shall you do next?! Anything you like so long as Sherlock approves and you will be completely safe every moment because that's the kind of life we lead!' On and on the internal rant continued but John remained silent and still. Even as the case concluded and the killer rode off to jail, John remained silent. He didn't speak to Sherlock, Lestrade, anyone at all. He only moved when Sherlock's subdued voice spoke next to him.

"We can leave now John. It is finished…..we can go home."

John got out of Lestrade's car and followed Sherlock to the road, waited while a cab was hailed then got in without a word. He considered just walking away into the night to get away from Sherlock for awhile. But he figured Sherlock would just stop him again so he didn't bother.

"John? John…...John, I'm sorry. I couldn't help it and I'm sorry." Sherlock tried to reach John without any success. He could practically see the walls building themselves around John and knew it was his fault. There was no reply for him and the ride continued in silence.

When they arrived home Sherlock took no chances at angering John further and paid the fare himself. John for his part sat quietly and didn't move until Sherlock did, following him up the stairs. Once they were inside the flat with the door secured behind them, Sherlock tried again, "John…" Only to be quickly cut off by John's lifeless voice.

"Am I free to move about the flat now…..Sir," John deadpanned, his anger under rigid control at the moment.

Sherlock knew that tone and hated it even more now. "John don't be silly, of course you can move around in your own home! Please can't we…" he began but was swiftly cut off again.

"Thank you Sir. I simply didn't want to upset the Alpha unduly." With a sharp about-face John walked to the bathroom and locked the door. He intended to have a very long hot shower and hoped he would find his way clear of this anger and confusion. He Knew…..he knew in his mind what was going on, and it had to be addressed. But the John who fought for his independence, denied his Omega nature, who has shielded and protected Sherlock for years, that man was still in there and he was furiously fighting the events of the past week…..most especially tonight. John got in the shower and let the hot water run over tense muscles while he tried to empty his mind.

Sherlock knew it was bad. He knew John when he started to function in soldier mode and it was always bad. He had used the Alpha to get his way for an investigation plenty of times. But he had never forced his will on John, it was beneath him and John did not deserve to be treated like that. How was he going to be able to explain the panic he felt when John tried to leave the car and enter that warehouse. It made absolutely no sense when they had always faced danger together, but Sherlock couldn't stop himself at all. How could he make John understand he hadn't intended to do that but had instinctually stopped him from leaving the only way he could. Would it even matter? This was so very not good. Sherlock panicked, in an instant he was back reliving their anniversary night. His mind screaming at him to fix this, that it couldn't happen again, not like that. The Alpha was also anxious, instincts urging him to soothe his mate, calm the situation, make his mate happy once more. It didn't matter that the Alpha and said instincts caused the problem in the first place.

Sherlock knew John would be in there a while trying to calm down so he quickly formulated a plan. Tea, lots of tea and John's favorite take-away….maybe even some dessert. Wine? No, no...alcohol was usually a bad idea when John was like this. A massage to relieve tense muscles would be good, if John would even allow Sherlock to touch him right now. And grovelling…...it wasn't something Sherlock ever did, but for John he would quite literally do  _anything_  to fix this. So he set about his plan, a quick trip out then putting on the kettle and calling in for Indian, ordering most of John's favorites. Then he waited for John.

The shower had helped some but hadn't completely eradicated John's anger. He knew he would have to talk to Sherlock and this certainly wasn't the best way to start. Though at this point, John thought he didn't really have any other options. With a deep breath he left the bathroom and ducked into the bedroom to make himself comfortable. He smelled the food and freshly steeped tea right away. Knowing Sherlock was trying to appease him eased the anger just a tiny bit more, especially when John's stomach rumbled reminding him how long it had been since they had a meal. Dressing quickly he emerged to find Sherlock in the kitchen, his food and tea waiting for him on a mostly cleared table. John could plainly see the apologetic and hopeful look on Sherlock's face. He managed a quiet, "Thank you, Sherlock," before sitting down at his place while Sherlock nodded and took the chair to John's side.

They ate in silence, neither wanting to break the fragile truce, Sherlock actually finishing a full meal in his desire to please John. When they finished, Sherlock hurried to clear the table and put away the food, shooing John into the sitting room before he could try to help. John merely shrugged and left him to it, making his way to his chair and sinking down into its comfort gratefully. Sherlock continued to clean up and switched on the kettle for a fresh cup of tea while he pulled out the dessert he had gotten for John. It was a chocolate turtle cheesecake he had had thawing in the breadbox so John wouldn't see it. It was one of those pre-made frozen ones but it was the most decadent thing Sherlock could find on short notice in Tesco's coolers this time of night. Still John was very partial to chocolate and he was quite proud of himself for thinking of it when making his quick plan. He cut a piece for each of them, putting them onto plates, placing the forks, then finished the tea. Putting it all on a tray and taking a deep breath, he carried it out to John.

John had wondered what Sherlock was up to clattering about the kitchen. He half-way thought he was just going to ignore what had happened and start on some experiment. He was quite surprised when Sherlock offered him the tray with his tea and a dessert. John stared at it for a long moment before looking up to Sherlock. "You can't just fix everything with food and tea, Sherlock."

Sherlock looked uncertain and gave a barely noticeable nod before thrusting the tray awkwardly toward John again, "No….but it can be a start. At least drink your tea before it gets cold."

John relented and took both the tea and dessert. "Thank you Sherlock, this was very nice of you." It was actually a very nice thought and he knew they did not have it in the house, nor was there a place that delivered something like this. He happily dug into the dessert while his thoughts wandered. He realized Sherlock had gone out while he was in the shower to get this especially for him and that thought did give him a warm feeling. He really just wanted to curl up next to Sherlock and stay there basking in his warmth and feeling those arms around him..It was good to be taken care of right? To be treated, instead of doing it all yourself, John was almost feeling pampered, secure and protected….. He stopped mid-bite when the thought hit him. Instincts! He was furious with Sherlock yet here he was practically swimming in delight at being taken care of, pampered and protected by his Alpha. John sat the fork down on his plate and forced himself to swallow despite the sudden nauseous feeling in his gut. Taking one last swig of tea, he set everything off to the side placing his hands on the arms of his chair and clenching his hands convulsively.

Sherlock noticed of course, "What's wrong John? You don't like it? I thought I cho…."

"No Sherlock. I like it fine. It was delicious. Thank you." John answered succinctly to cut off Sherlock's train of thought. "It's This Sherlock!" John waving his hands loosely about indicating the food and tea and themselves. "All of this is wrong. Well point of fact it is actually very right but it's still all wrong. Oh Gheesh! How am I going to do this?!" John rubbed his fingers across his brow before resting his head in his hand, just trying to grasp how to convey his anger while also explaining about the bond and these behaviors. He shouldn't be so angry at Sherlock when he couldn't help himself anymore than John could just now. He thought he was beginning to see what Doctor Johnson had meant about imbalance. If they were in sync with each other these changes wouldn't bother either of them, they would be easier to take as they made changes together. John groaned and rubbed his head some more.

Sherlock didn't understand at all. What was John trying to say? They were wrong together? What was he going to  _ **do**_?! That panicked feeling returned and Sherlock leapt into action. Falling to his knees in front of John, he pleaded. "John, I'm sorry! I'm really very sorry! I should never have done that to you! I honestly couldn't stop myself…..I….I was afraid for you and I.….I just couldn't risk you John. I couldn't! It was instinct I guess…and...it just happened. I'm so sorry John! I promise I will never do that to you again! I prom…."

" _ **STOP!**_ " John's commanding tone managed to do what few on earth could do and that was to shut up Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock sat back on his heels and let his hands fall to his lap. He had failed. Whatever John was going to say or do, this was it and all he could do was take it. He forced himself to look at John and wait without expectations.

"Sherlock, I know you're sorry. And I know why this happened, far more than you do right now, but do not promise never to do it again. This is our life Sherlock, we face danger every day! I've been at your side all these years. I've saved your ass countless times,  _ **ME**_ , John Watson, your mate! You can  _ **NOT**_  suddenly treat me like some  **god damned Porcelain DOLL**!" John took a deep breath to calm his anger after that outburst. "This situation will be repeated over and over if we are to continue in this career. You acted out of instinct, and perfectly natural instinct at that, do not promise to control an instinct in the future when you could not control it now. I am not angry about your motives. I am angry that after giving my trust, my bond, to the only Alpha I have ever wanted, you used that power against me. In one moment, you took away my freedom and independence and damaged that trust. You've damaged it at the worst possible time and made things even harder." John shook his head fighting his anger and frustration as tears threatened and his voice shook, "And you don't even know why because I haven't been able to tell you. I don't know how to tell you…..how to fix it…..and it's just one giant bloody mess... and we may never be right….then we'll never be parents…..and you don't even know how important it is…..but how can I tell you if I can't even trust you…" John broke off as he choked back a sob. This would get them nowhere tonight.

"You'll have to excuse me Sherlock, I'm going to bed," with that he disappeared into the bedroom shutting the door quietly behind him and turning off the lights.

Sherlock still sat on his heels in the floor, completely at a loss. John seldom rambled to such a degree, and what was he talking about? Never be right? Never be parents? Sherlock understood how his actions had affected John tonight but obviously there was something more going on, something he had missed. He had been so distracted with cases and worrying over these behaviors he was having towards John that he had not really paid attention to his mate in a while. He absently began cleaning up the tea and cheesecake while mentally addressing the puzzle. Sherlock turned the past week or so over in his mind, replaying conversations, actions, looking for clues. What had he missed? How far back?

Realizing he was finished in the kitchen, Sherlock opted to turn off the lights in the sitting room and get himself a shower before bed. After the long case he allowed himself to enjoy the heat on his body, standing there for long minutes while still deducing John for the past couple of weeks. He recalled John trying to talk to him before Lestrade interrupted, calling them off on this last case. But even before that, when he was in and out on the last case, John seemed to greet him with a sense of anticipation and hope, but there was never time to talk about anything but the case. He finally had followed the trail back to the day he started the last case, the day John went for his follow-up with Doctor Johnson, and the appointment he still knew nothing about. John's words flashing through his mind suddenly made far more sense. "Never be right...never be parents", something was preventing John from getting pregnant or his heats or both. "How important it is….how can I tell you", John  _wanted_  to get pregnant….. _wanted_  to have their child….and he thought he couldn't talk to Sherlock about it. Why? The answer was obvious, John didn't think Sherlock would feel the same way. "Trust damaged at the worst time", this was all happening now and the trust between them was crucial. Sherlock belatedly realized he truly  _ **had**_  hurt John's trust in him and it was particularly hard after all the years John had hid his gender from Alphas for just this kind of behaviors. Sherlock quickly finished his shower now knowing at least where they needed to start and just how much of it would be up to him to fix.

Entering the bedroom, Sherlock could see John curled up on his side facing away from the door. The snuffling sounds of someone calming after a long cry made their way to his ears. He wasted no time sliding under the covers and wrapping his arms around John, who shuddered briefly then pressed back into him. Placing a soft kiss upon his temple and noting the saltiness present on his skin, Sherlock rested his own head against John's and whispered, "Can't you tell me what's wrong love? What is going on in that heart and mind of yours? I can't help to fix it if I don't know what's broken. Won't you please…. let me in John?" John merely continued to breathe and snuffle and sigh. This went on long enough for Sherlock to think he had fallen asleep, until a quiet reply came.

"I'm not sure I know how Sherlock."

Sherlock did not press for now and both men slept. Tomorrow they would begin again.

Morning found Sherlock alone in bed. Not a worrisome occurrence, assuming John rose early and expecting to find him in the kitchen or sitting room, Sherlock made his way to the bathroom. When he was finished, however, he was struck by the stillness of the flat. No telly on, no sounds of John turning pages of the newspaper or shuffling in his chair, no kettle rattling in the kitchen, in fact Sherlock found the kettle cold to the touch though John's cup was empty in the sink. John had to have been up early then, but where was he now, maybe he just went for a morning walk. Sherlock sent off a quick text just to let John know he was up now and set about making some tea for himself. The kettle dropped into the sink when Sherlock heard the text alert of John's phone. He found it on the table beside John's chair, left in plain sight. John had been so careful to take his phone since the last time that Sherlock knew he had left it here on purpose. After last night that thought did nothing to ease his anxiety and he didn't waste a moment this time, he phoned Mycroft immediately.

"Good morning brother. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Mycroft answered silkily.

"No time for pleasantries Mycroft. John has gone….without his phone..and I need to know exactly where he is at this moment." Sherlock would probably owe him for this but that didn't matter. He just had to find John.

Mycroft was already pulling up information from the security detail and texting the current watch but couldn't resist taunting his brother. "Trouble in paradise brother? I believe I told you to take care of John, not run him off."

Sherlock snapped back, "Just a little misunderstanding last night, Mycroft. I need to find him so we can talk."

"Yes, yes brother dear. I am working on it. Just give me a moment."

Sherlock was already in the bedroom, putting his phone on speaker so he could get dressed while he waited for Mycroft's information. He was brought short by the quiet sound of his brother over the speaker, "Oh…"

Snatching the phone up he practically yelled at Mycroft, "What?! What is it?! Where is he?!" He listened to Mycroft's reply and couldn't stop his shocked response. "He's  _ **Where**_?!"

John stared out across the manicured grass and flowers, enjoying the smell that wafted through the air on the morning breeze. "I really don't know why I came. It just seems so easy to talk to you. I guess I thought I could work out what I need to say to Sherlock, beforehand you know….like practice." John sighed, he probably shouldn't have left his phone at home, but he really needed to do this in private. "I'm sorry you know, about what happened to you. I'm sure Sherlock is too though he is never going to say it. It hurts a little less everyday but it will never go away. I wish things could have been different but maybe you can help us now. Maybe you can help me find the words to tell your father that I want a child. Maybe you can see to it that he wants one too….you know, make it easy on your dad here." John chuckled a little to himself, thinking he should feel silly having this conversation before he realized he came here all the time for three years to talk to Sherlock. He supposed it wasn't that silly after all, probably just the right place to work this out in his head. "I don't know how to even begin to explain to him about the changes in the bond, the preparations you set in motion. It seems like such a 'normal human' thing and he usually just sneers at those. I suppose I am the exception to that. Maybe he will understand, even though it has made him uncomfortable, he has responded well to the changes so far. I think when the time comes he will make an excellent father. Do you think so? Do you think we will get things right and it will all work out? I hope so. I like to think that you would know somehow and be glad. Sounds crazy right? Well I never have claimed to be one hundred percent right in the head you know, especially after Afghanistan...and your father too, of course"

Sherlock listened to John's one-sided conversation from behind him, not giving his presence away yet, needing to see what John was struggling with so much that it would bring him out here.

Sherlock was stunned when Mycroft told him John was at the cemetery where his headstone remained standing, despite him telling Mycroft to remove it after he returned. Turned out John had asked Mycroft to leave it there. Mycroft relayed how John had often came to the cemetery and sat talking to Sherlock presumably, sometimes even been found sleeping on the grave in the early days. When asked why he had never told Sherlock this before, Mycroft merely replied, "It wasn't relevant."

So Sherlock had made his way to the cemetery and approached John from behind, listening as he poured out his heart to an empty grave. He sat on the ground, leaning back against one side of the headstone, tilting his head back to look at the sky on occasion. Sherlock could just see his sandy hair over the edge of black stone. Sherlock assumed John was still talking to him until he had inched far enough forward to glimpse over the top of the stone. There near the foot of the plot, was a new plaque, adorned with a small nosegay of red roses and bearing the words:  **Baby Holmes, An Innocent Lost, March 26, 2014**. The roses, lush and bright were obviously fresh and brought by John. Sherlock had to step back. He hadn't known about the plaque and wasn't prepared for the surge of grief the sight of it caused. He didn't know if John or Mycroft had had it placed here, but he realized now that John was talking to their child the way he used to talk to Sherlock during his absence. He knew John still grieved for their child even if he wouldn't talk about it and he was glad if this helped him even a little. He mourned the loss of their potential child as well...though, he was sure, not to the same degree John did. He found he was glad the little plaque was there and it seemed appropriate now that his stone remained, watching over the other. Sherlock chuckled at himself, 'Sentiment'. It had only gotten worse since he and John bonded, he thought it was high time he just surrendered to it.

He had continued to pay close attention to John's words and had gathered most of the problem. Awash in a wave of tenderness for the man he loved he approached, clearing his throat to make his presence known.

John only started for a second, then replied without turning around, "I should have known you would find me...Mycroft?"

Sherlock answered with a non-committal, "Mhm." Before asking, "May I," indicating the ground next to John.

John was equally bland, responding with a shrug of his shoulder and, "Meh."

Sherlock lowered himself down on the other side of the stone, still facing slightly away from John as though facing him would cause him to close off and shut him out again. They sat in silence for a few moments before Sherlock took the initiative, "I didn't know about the marker, but I like it. I like that it's here."

John confessed he was a little surprised by that, but kept the conversation going since Sherlock started. "I used to come here all the time to talk to you when I thought you were gone. I thought we should have something to remember her by and here seemed right."

That in turn surprised Sherlock, "Her? I didn't think we could tell the….."

John waved him off quickly, "Yes, yes….it was too early to tell the sex. I don't know if it's an Omega thing or I just like to think of her as a girl, but that is how I see her when I talk to her."

"Ah...I see. I heard you talking to her you know," Sherlock began. "I think I understand most of what you have tried to tell me. I'm sorry we've been so caught up in other things that we couldn't focus on something important to you."

"It's our life Sherlock, that's how it is. But this has to be something important to you as well. I'm sorry I didn't know how to tell you that I wanted another child. I thought you wouldn't want one so I was afraid to even bring it up."

Sherlock glanced down as John spoke, seeing his hand resting on the ground between them. When John had finished, Sherlock eased his left hand over and gently hooked John's little finger with his own, clasping them together on the ground. "I'm sorry you had to worry about that and feel afraid. If we could have talked I could have put your mind at ease at once."

John finally turned toward Sherlock, "Oh yeah? How so?"

Sherlock faced John as well, and took his hand fully, wrapping their fingers close together. "As soon as I found out you were pregnant the first time John, I wanted our child. When 'she' was lost, I grieved and hurt just as you did. But I was so thankful that I hadn't lost you, I hid all that grief in caring for you, helping you heal. Perhaps I should have shared more of that with you, so you wouldn't feel so afraid….so maybe you would know. Just because we lost 'her' and I hid my grief, doesn't mean I stopped wanting to have "our" child. I would love to have that with you, John. Whenever you feel ready is fine with me."

John, not knowing whether to laugh or cry, clenched Sherlock's hand tighter and ended up snorting instead. "Well, that's a whole other issue entirely!" Seeing Sherlock's confusion, John quickly continued, "I'm so glad you told me Sherlock. So glad you want another child with me, but there are some issues with our bond that affect my heats and thus my ability to get pregnant. I think just now we went a long way toward repairing a lot of those issues, but I have no idea how long it could take Sherlock. I don't know if or when my heats will resume. It would seem we are at the mercy of our biology and our bond."

Sherlock nodded. "Well we can begin now, we have nowhere to be that is more important than this so why don't you tell me what happened at your appointment with Doctor Johnson? As I suspect that is where all of this started."

John could only smile in gratitude. Sliding closer to Sherlock and leaning against his shoulder, John began to tell him everything about the doctor's visit, everything Doctor Johnson said, answering Sherlock's questions here and there until they had covered it all. When they were done, John was tucked under Sherlock's arm with his head on the lean shoulder.

Sherlock smiled a bit sadly, "So I really did cause us some damage last night. I am so sorry John."

John quickly shushed him with fingers on his lips, "You didn't know Sherlock. I hadn't had any chance to tell you so it's not entirely your fault. And we can fix it right?" John looked expectantly up at Sherlock.

"Of course John, we can fix it. We just have to remember to spend a little time on ourselves as well as work. And  _that_ love, shouldn't be difficult at all." With a smile, he caught John's chin in his right hand and tilted his head to meet his lips, kissing him thoroughly before letting him go again.

John felt so much better than last night and earlier this morning that he giggled when he replied, "Nope. Not the least bit of difficulty here."

Sherlock joined him with a low, soft, chuckle before asking, "Have you eaten?" When John shook his head, Sherlock rose to his feet and offered John his hand bowing slightly at the waist, "Then I propose I take my mate and feed him, if he agrees of course?"

John smiled as he took Sherlock's hand, "Certainly love. I would be happy to, as long as you are joining me." Sherlock tugged him up and into his arms, kissing him tenderly on his nose.

"Always John." Taking John's hand he turned to leave but was quickly stopped.

"Just a minute Sherlock."

Sherlock watched as John turned and squatted down beside the little marker once more. Brushing his hand across the name there, Sherlock heard him quietly say, "Thank you little one. It looks like you helped your dads after all."

John seemed slightly embarrassed when he turned back to Sherlock, but he was only met with an outstretched hand, a smile and a little nod as if to say it was all fine. Returning the nod, John took Sherlock's hand and smiled.

"After you love."


	11. Chapter 11

The next few weeks passed uneventfully. That is not to say nothing happened, for the partners stayed busy. It is rather to say things were much smoother between them. They worked some smaller cases with very little difficulty. Sherlock's behavior did not change but, now that he was aware of the cause, he was better able to moderate himself and his treatment of John, most especially when they were working. And John, because he knew Sherlock was adjusting to accommodate his feelings, found he was better able to accept the protective and possessive behaviors. Things were better than they had been for a while, with them and the bond.

Sherlock even joined John on one of his walks and, managing to put his best foot forward for once, met Sally and Christian. Sally was as gracious and straight-forward as ever, soon winning Sherlock over with her genuine fondness for John. Christian studied Sherlock intently from his mother's arms while Sherlock returned the scrutiny, neither appeared prepared to break their stare. John struggled not to laugh as the impression hit him, of Sherlock being sized up by a nine month old while engaging in an epic battle of stare-down. Sally noticed as well but said nothing, merely continuing to talk to John while the duel went on. When Christian at length fell asleep in his mother's arms, Sherlock seemed to think he had won and smirked to himself. Neither John nor Sally could stop the laughter then, and only laughed harder when Sherlock looked affronted.

Sherlock was happy to see John laughing and smiling so freely after the sadness of the past months and approved of the friendship wholeheartedly. So much so that, on a particularly rainy afternoon, he did not protest at all when John invited Sally over with Christian in lieu of the walk they could not take. He greeted them warmly and went to prepare the tea so John could visit. Sherlock had already noticed how much John enjoyed spending time with Christian and he wouldn't deny him this. Leaning against the counter as he waited for the kettle to boil, Sherlock wondered to himself if John was even aware of how much his desire for children showed when he was with Christian. He knew now that if he had met Sally and Christian earlier, seen them together with John, then he would have deduced John's wish for another child weeks ago. It was painfully clear when he held Christian and smiled at him. Sherlock finished the tea and prepared the tray to take in for everyone. As he reached the doorway, he found he was forced to stop and take in the view. John held a sleeping Christian snuggled close in his arms, smiling down at him as he spoke softly to Sally. The image of John holding their child the same way struck Sherlock so swiftly he had to take a step to steady himself, at the same time it made the Alpha practically purr in contentment at the idea. John sensing the flicker of movement looked up and his eyes met Sherlock's. A small, warm, smile of understanding crossed his face and Sherlock returned it easily, enjoying the sight for just moment longer before bringing the tea on into the sitting room.

Sally and Sherlock prepared their cups and Sherlock prepared John's while he continued to hold the baby. They chatted casually about the latest case and such until they had all finished. Then in a carefully orchestrated plan, Sherlock would swear to it later, the two friends manipulated the Alpha. Sally disappeared into the bathroom and John, without preamble, deposited Christian in Sherlock's arms. He tried to refuse, to object, completely unprepared for the small body in his arms. John quickly shushed him, "Shh….he's still sleeping. You'll be fine love. Just try it out a bit, yeah?" With another warm smile John began clearing the tea and left him alone with the child. Sherlock's gaze followed John uncertainly as he entered the kitchen before falling to the sleeping child. He did find he couldn't help studying the small face; long dark lashes rested on plump rosy cheeks in their slumber and small pink lips puckered and suckled even in sleep. He was surprised by the pleasant warmth and weight of the babe as he settled him into his arms more securely, then paused to wonder how did he even know what was more secure for the baby. He had never held a baby before in his life.

As they had arranged, Sally slipped from the bathroom and met John in the kitchen. Together they snuck glances at Sherlock as he adjusted to Christian in his arms. The Omega sighed as the scene he was watching almost perfectly matched up with the dream John had had of Sherlock holding their child. At length Sally spoke, "You see John? Nothing to worry about, like I told you. The bond prepares you for this, activates those instincts, all Sherlock needs is the impetus to put them into use."

John nodded, "Yes. The question is will he ever get that impetus? Things are better than they've been in a while. We're communicating better than ever. But it's nearly been three whole months since the accident and still not even a hint of a heat. I'm not sure what else I should do."

"Have you spoken to Doctor Johnson again?"

"Yes, actually I have. Sherlock insisted on going with me to question him about anything he should be doing as well as more information on helping me 'prepare'." John laughed a bit, "I could hardly believe it Sally, but he was quite serious. Taking all the pre-pregnancy planning pamphlets in the office. He's been reading everything, planning a vitamin regimen for me, watching my diet…..Mine! If that isn't turning the tables right there then nothing is!"

Sally laughed along, "Sounds about right, maybe a bit more intense than Jeff was with me, but it  _Is_ Sherlock after all. Did Doctor Johnson have any advice?"

"No. He said it sounded like we were doing fine and to let nature take its course. That if nothing had happened in a year then we would address it again."

As always Sally was incredibly perceptive, "How about intimacy between you both? Any difficulties there?"

John blushed furiously before stumbling over his reply, "Uhm...we haven't since...I don't….it's….I'm really sorry Sally. I'm just not comfortable talking about this outside of Sherlock and I."

But Sally wouldn't let him avoid it completely. "Sure John, I can understand that. But  _ **Have**_  you talked about it with Sherlock? The doctor told you any issues between the two of you could affect the bond. If you aren't  _talking_  to Sherlock about it, let alone  _doing_  anything about it together, then there may still be an issue in the way. I don't mean to overstep here John but sometimes you just need things pointed out to you…. _ **Both**_  of you even."

John wouldn't look at her for a few moments, he couldn't begin to explain everything going on in his head on this subject. Finally he brought himself to reply. Raising his hands in surrender he said, "Look, you're right Sally. I know you are right. It's just not something I can talk about right now, okay? I appreciate what you're saying but…..it's something I have to work through first alright."

Sally stared at him silently for a few moments before agreeing, "Fine John. But when you've worked through it, if you need to talk you know where to find me." She gave John a big smile and a cheeky wink reminding him of their first meeting.

John laughed and held up his cell, "Got that number right here….Same office right?" They both laughed out loud before their eyes darted towards the sitting room. "We probably should get back in there, it's been too quiet. I keep waiting for Christian to wake up and terrorize Sherlock." The two friends made their way into the sitting room only to be brought to a halt by a stunning sight. The rain continued to pour outside and the heavy clouds had darkened the day so that the sitting room had become a lazy little haven, all cozy and warm away from the storm. So much so that they found Sherlock asleep in his chair, head resting against the back but leaned over until his cheek rested against Christian's downy head. Christian still slept soundly, snuggled close to Sherlock, wrapped securely in his arms with his small fist clenched around Sherlock's finger. The sight was so achingly sweet that John could only stare, loathe to disturb either one. After a few moments he and Sally seemed to have same idea, glancing sharply at each other they exclaimed softly, 'Picture!" They quickly put cell phones to use and snapped several keepsakes of the adorable scene. John could just imagine Mrs. Hudson exclaiming over them and couldn't resist making his favorite one into his screen saver, perhaps a little visual reminder of what he was hoping to have for them someday.

When it could be avoided no longer, John leaned forward to place a kiss on Sherlock's sleeping brow. Speaking softly as he ran his fingers through tousled curls, "Time to wake up love, Christian and his mom have to go home sometime today."

Sherlock opened bleary eyes after a few moments of coaxing by John. He quickly glanced down to be sure his charge was still secure, then with a lazy smile stretched up to kiss John warmly. "Hello to you love. Party over so soon?"

"Yes, I am afraid so Miss Scarlett. This ball is winding down and your little Prince Charming must get home before the clock strikes twelve." John eased Christian from Sherlock's arms and returned him to Sally who was still chuckling at John's joke and Sherlock's obvious confusion. After a change and a bottle the guests were all set to go, Sherlock himself insisted on hailing a taxi and bundling them off home safely.

As they climbed the stairs to the flat, Sherlock took John's hand in his, "You know…..this has been a reasonably enjoyable afternoon. I am glad you had them over John." Falling silent once they reached the flat, Sherlock pulled John over to sit with him on the sofa. John didn't object in the slightest, cuddling close as Sherlock wrapped him in his arms. Once they were settled, Sherlock seemed to pick up his train of thought once more. "Do you have any idea how wonderful you look with a child in your arms? You should see how you light up…..how natural you are…..how happy. I want to be able to make you happy like that you know? I want to see you with our child."

John couldn't stop the flush of warmth or the slight blush caused by Sherlock's words. "I am sure you will Sherlock, when the time is right.  _ **And,**_  I am not the only one who looks good with a child in their arms. Or even the only one who looks natural either." John pulled his cell out of his pocket and showed Sherlock the pictures he had taken. He had expected Sherlock to complain, instead all he heard was 'Oh.' After staring intently at the photos for a few moments, Sherlock passed the phone back to John.

"Thank you John. Normally I would be quite annoyed with such manipulation, unless I am the one doing the manipulating of course. However, being tricked into holding Christian proved to be…..nice."

"I am glad you enjoyed it love. We thought you could use a little...uhm..exposure to an actual child..er..baby. I do hope I get to see it repeated with our own child at some point as well." John felt an indistinct 'Mmm' against his head as Sherlock rested his there. They fell into an easy quiet, listening to the rain continuing to fall outside, each man lost in their thoughts.

At length Sherlock decided to make them more comfortable, stretching out on the couch and pulling John down alongside him. As John settled on his mate's chest, Sherlock pulled the woolen throw off of the back of the couch and covered them both. "No reason not to just enjoy a lie-in right now is there?" He smiled down at John who reciprocated with a sudden kiss.

Claiming the full lips of his love in a slow lingering kiss that spoke of simmering passion and deeply held love, John kissed as though they had forever to do so. With one hand pressed against Sherlock's chest, the other slid up to grasp at well-loved curls and pull them closer together.

Sherlock had missed this….this easy intimacy between them. Moaning softly into the kiss he wrapped his arms around John and pulled him tightly against him, already half-hard from the stimulation and hoping for more. But John did not press further, merely kissing until they were both senseless with the need for air. When he slowly pulled away with the softest brush of lips, Sherlock could only smirk as he asked, "What was that for?"

John grinned in return and winked slyly, "Just because I wanted to." In a more serious tone he added, "I have missed you, you know. I've missed us...like this."

Sherlock understood just what John meant. Brushing his finger along one cheek he replied sincerely, "Me too."

With a sigh, John lay his head back on Sherlock's chest. He was remarkably content but his conversation with Sally wouldn't seem to leave his mind in peace. He had no way to explain to her how he felt, or to Sherlock for that matter. He wasn't afraid of being intimate again. He knew he was healed and they would be careful; it wasn't as if they didn't have sex outside of heats before the accident. He did feel bad though. Denying his body's urges had been old hand for Sherlock and no hardship either apparently before they bonded. But afterwards, once you allowed the natural biology to rule it was much harder to suppress those urges. With John's healing, cases, and just general tensions they had not been together since before the anniversary. Sherlock hadn't pushed for more...not even one time...even a little, still John had felt the beginning of his arousal just now and knew he wanted more. It was his own insecurities getting in the way and he had to figure out what to do about them. How could he explain that losing the baby had made the Omega feel somehow incomplete….and inadequate. And what if the heats never returned and he didn't have a child. Now that he knew Sherlock wanted that too, what would happen if he was unable to provide it. How would the Alpha look at his Omega if he could not give him children. Would Sherlock even find him desirable anymore if he was broken, if he was no longer a proper Omega. As the weeks wore on without anything happening, John worried more and more about these things. He was sure the stress wasn't helping and he felt almost impotent himself in his inability to initiate more with Sherlock. The kiss was a bit of a test John set for himself, to see how far he could push himself. After fighting to be seen as strong and independent, even by his own mate, he just couldn't explain to Sally or to Sherlock these feelings of weakness, inadequacy and failure. To make it worse, he was certain that Sally was right and this was perhaps the last hurdle to overcome in righting their bond.

Sherlock had been quiet, dozing on and off, but startled John when his low voice vibrated through his chest. "John I can hear your thoughts spinning in circles. Why don't you just tell me what is bothering you?"

"It's not easy for me to do that Sherlock."

"You should try John, you will never rest at this rate."

John stayed quiet for a long time before quietly offering at least part of his concerns, "What happens if I can't have a child Sherlock?"

Never one to mince words, Sherlock tightened his grip on John and replied, "Then we go on as we always have John, together. No more, no less, you and I together."

John accepted his answer with a nod, knowing it wouldn't solve everything but reassured just the same. They both fell silent once again and soon drifted off. For once the world chose not to intrude on the couple sleeping soundly in each other's arms, while the evening waned and the rain fell on, all was peace within the flat on Baker Street.

Two days later the weather had cleared and John was ready to get out and walk again, "Are you coming with today," he asked Sherlock who was perched in his chair.

"Not today John, I need to do some work in my Mind Palace while things are calm. You go ahead; if anything comes up I'll text you. If not I will see you when you get home. I'm thinking we should go out for dinner tonight, Angelo's alright?"

"Yeah….sure, it's fine. See you in an hour or two then." With a quick kiss in parting, John was off setting a brisk pace and drinking in the fresh air.

Sherlock watched him go before resuming his thinking pose. What he failed to mention was the work he had to do was all to do with John. Sherlock knew there was still something troubling John and he needed to work out what it was so he could set about addressing it. He was sure it was all related, their bond, John's heats, intimacy and losing the baby. Emotions and sentimental conditions associated were still hard for him to decipher, but this was John and it was something important to his mate which made it important him as well. Sherlock sat back and reviewed all he knew of John Watson the man, likes and dislikes, motivations and goals. He reviewed what he knew of John Watson the Omega in much the same way. He rewound their entire relationship from the very beginning to now, especially the past few months from his horrible failure with the anniversary onward. John was certainly happier now than he had been but he still seemed to hesitate with Sherlock. Where John had always been confident in their relationship before he now seemed uncertain. Sherlock followed that train of thought to a series of clues that started with John's frantic wish for him not to be there when Doctor Johnson first examined him in the hospital. Then John hesitance to have his help in the bathroom when he came home from the hospital followed by resignation to its necessity. He acknowledged John's new-found fondness for pajamas when he used to sleep in briefs alone or nothing at all and his sometimes fidgety behavior when Sherlock was in close proximity. John wasn't afraid of intimacy he was sure but something was holding him back. Something had made him unsure of himself and that was an unusual occurrence for Captain John H. Watson. Sherlock finally arrived at their conversation two days ago and John's questioning him about children. He almost had the answer. There was only one clue he thought he needed to solve this, but he was going to have to see to it personally. Exiting his Mind Palace for the real world Sherlock found an hour and a half already gone by and John was still out. Grabbing his coat, Sherlock sent a text to John on his way out the door.

Out to get something I need. Back in time for dinner.-SH

A reply came while Sherlock sat back waiting for the cab to get him to his destination.

Alright then. Just finished visit with Sally and heading back home. See you for dinner.-JW

Once he arrived Sherlock was obliged to wait for the person he needed to be free to see him a few moments but was finally called back.

"Sherlock! Here without John? That's a bit unusual, that is, how may I help you?"

Sherlock shook the outstretched hand and got right to the point. "Doctor Johnson I need to know what John whispered to you when he wanted me to leave the hospital room for your exam." At the doctors wary expression he hurried on, "I understand about doctor-patient confidentiality but I am trying to figure out what is still holding John back. He wants another child so badly and he is worrying himself so much about the bond, his heats, never being able to have a child. I think it is all starting to get in the way. And I think we, he and I, are the last problem waiting to be resolved to settle the bond."

Something in Sherlock's words or earnest manner reached the good doctor and he softened his gaze, "How do you mean you and he are the last problem Sherlock?"

Sherlock swallowed briefly before the words tumbled out in a rush. "John and I have not been  _intimate_  in any way beyond kissing and cuddling since before the accident. John is almost...nervous around me if a situation approaches intimacy; he even wears pajamas to bed when he never did before. Something is making him insecure and uncertain with me and I can't help fix it if I do not understand the problem. So, I need to know what he said to you, I think it is the clue that will make it all make sense to me so that I can help John. I will not bring it up to John or tell him you told me if that will help," Sherlock added hopefully at the end looking at the doctor expectantly.

Doctor Johnson sighed. John could be a difficult patient because he kept so much to himself. How did he expect the bond to right itself if he couldn't even let himself be intimate with his mate? He knew John well and understood exactly what the problem was. Sherlock was a very smart man and he hoped he would understand as well. "He said he couldn't let you see him broken, not like that."

Sherlock's eyes widened in surprise, "I don't think of him as broken!" Rapidly connecting the clues in his head with this new information he reached his conclusion in record time. "But John does! He feels like he's broken somehow, like he's failed, that it is his fault his heats haven't returned, that he may never be able to have another child because of it. The Omega feels insecure and uncertain of his position with the Alpha if he can't produce the desired children. Of Course! John asked about our future if he couldn't have a child! I should have realized then! No wonder he gets nervous around me, he's practically paralyzed with stress and anxiety!"

Doctor Johnson nodded along as Sherlock rattled off his deductions, glad that he had caught on so easily. He knew Sherlock truly cared very deeply for John to go to this much effort to find a way to help his mate. "John's convinced himself, I think, that you will see him differently because of the miscarriage. Not want him in the same way, especially if he can't give you a child. I believe your job will be to convince him he's wrong, that you see him and want him just the same as you always have. Perhaps when you accomplish that, all will be settled for you both. I am actually hoping to see John through a pregnancy in the not so distant future you know." Doctor Johnson smiled kindly at Sherlock as he rose from his chair. "I believe I have given you all you need now Mister Holmes. I have some more patients to see and I believe you….have a mate to get home to." With a conspiratorial wink, Doctor Johnson showed Sherlock out of his office and towards the waiting area once more.

"Thank you Doctor Johnson. Thank you indeed, for everything. I shall hope that we do have good news for you soon as well." Shaking the doctor's hand Sherlock took his leave and hurried home to John, his mind pouring over what he would need to do to reassure John. He would start this very night with dinner. Angelo's was special for them and could be very romantic. He hoped it would not take long to ease John's anxieties; he missed making love to his mate, something Sherlock would have never thought he would say before John. The cab drove on through the busy London streets and Sherlock planned.

As it turned out, Sherlock's carefully thought out plans would be overturned by nature, fate, and a wet shirt.

Sherlock had done very well reassuring John both in word and in action. Without actually calling John out on his insecurities, Sherlock managed to slowly eliminate them. He didn't push, he didn't talk about a child or getting pregnant, not wanting to put undue stress and pressure on John. He was as caring and considerate as he could think to be. Anything he could think of he tried, from affectionate kisses to John's neck as he passed him reading in his chair to a squeeze of his bum when he walked by to or from the shower. His favorite had become dragging John back to bed in the morning for an extended snogging and petting that would last until John tore himself away smiling, breathless, and flushed with arousal to go see about breakfast. Weekends were especially good for this and Sherlock looked forward to them immensely.

This weekend however had found them on a case, chasing the killer through darkened London streets. By the time he was caught and things wrapped up with the Yard it was well past dinnertime Saturday night. They took the cab to their favorite Chinese down the street and plopped down in their favorite spot for a hot meal! By the time they had finished and were ready to head home, London's spring rains had descended upon them again. John was in remarkably good humor now that the case was over and Sherlock found his mood infectious. It really made no sense to get a cab for only two blocks and the rain showed no signs of letting up, so when John grasped Sherlock's hand in his and said, 'Bloody hell, let's just leg it, we're going home anyway,' Sherlock merely gave a nod and off they ran. Arriving at the flat soaked to the bone and giggling like silly school boys, they left their coats hanging in the hall to drip and dry. Losing their shoes and wet socks inside the door, John headed for the bathroom to get some towels and Sherlock set about making some tea to warm them. He was feeling uncharacteristically introspective, thinking that no evening more perfectly suited John and he than this one.

He turned at the sound of John returning and found words arrested on his tongue with no air to move them. The Alpha stirred and a low rumbling began in his throat. John didn't notice as he was busy towelling his wet hair, still holding another towel in his other hand for Sherlock. What had stopped Sherlock short was the white shirt plastered tight to John's muscled chest by the rainwater, dark nipples clearly visible and hardening as the air hit the cold wet shirt. The sight stirred the Alpha who finally seemed to be tired of waiting. "Mine," the husky low voice announced as he stalked his mate across the room.

"Hmm…..what was that Sherlock? I didn't catch what you said." John remained oblivious to the advance of his mate, now towelling his hair with both hands, having placed Sherlock's towel on the chair. He remained unaware until he found himself pressed against the kitchen door by a very aroused Alpha. Meeting Sherlock's heated gaze was all it took to speed his respirations and dilate his pupils as the Omega responded to its mate. John had not had that look directed at him in so long but he knew exactly what it meant and he welcomed it gladly as his body responded.

Pulling the towel from John's hands and dropping it on the floor, Sherlock spoke in a voice so low it could be felt as a visceral presence instead of sound. "I said….Mine!" That was all he spoke before claiming John's mouth in a fiery kiss. One hand sliding down to grip a firm ass in clinging wet jeans and press their groins together. The other cupped around the base of John's skull holding him firmly in place while Sherlock claimed every centimeter of John's mouth anew, sucking and nipping at his lips, licking across his teeth and palate, and sucking hard on the supple tongue of his mate.

John was helpless in the face of such passion, moaning into the kiss and melting into Sherlock's embrace. Just as he was sure he would faint from lack of air Sherlock pulled back, pressing his forehead against John's and lowering the second hand to cup his ass. Pulling John even closer, pressing their erections together, that low voice spoke in John's ear. "I want you love." His tongue traced along the curve of John's ear before darting to lick inside, warm breath from his mouth causing John to shudder at the next words, "I want to have you John, tonight and always." With a firm squeeze of John's ass to emphasize his intent Sherlock continued, "I want to claim you as mine once again. Please John, may I do that?"

John nodded against Sherlock's head and managed to reply, "Yes Sherlock. You may have me, tonight and always, I am yours."

That was all Sherlock had been waiting for, dropping his head instantly to John's chest he latched onto his right nipple through the wet shirt and suck hard. Sherlock could taste London itself in the rainwater soaking both John and his clothes as he sucked shirt and nipple both into his mouth, suckling like a child until he had drawn all the water from the shirt and John's nipple was swollen and hard. Never one to leave things half-done he moved to the left nipple giving it the same treatment while his hands began to unfasten the buttons of the still wet shirt.

John was not prepared for the intense spike of arousal he felt as Sherlock latched onto his nipple. His head fell back against the door with gasp and a dull thunk as his cock throbbed in time with his nipple. When Sherlock moved to the other nipple John thought his knees would surely buckle and he would end up in the floor, but Sherlock held him up with his hands and the weight of his body against him. John looked down when he felt Sherlock release the other nipple. He watched as Sherlock parted his shirt and pulled the tails from his jeans. Holding John's gaze Sherlock leaned forward and ran his tongue around his navel before pressing inside to collect the little pool of rainwater there then sucking firmly against it as well. His hands worked John's soaked jeans open in the meantime. John sucked in his breath at the sensation of Sherlock exploring his body like this. This was new, This was intimate, and the intensity was unlike anything John had experienced with Sherlock before. He wasn't sure if it was just because it had been so long or the novelty but he found he really didn't care when Sherlock slid his jeans and pants down his legs to his ankles and that low voice instructed him to step out of them.

The Alpha sat back and viewed its handiwork with intense pleasure. His Omega practically panting above him, naked except for the shirt hanging open, lips and nipples swollen and red from his ministrations and his cock hard and leaking with want for him. Sherlock ran his hands up those solid muscular legs until he could grasp that tight ass in his hands once more. Leaning forward he buried his nose in the tuft of hair at John's groin, still smelling the rain on his skin as well as that scent that was pure John. He licked a long slow stripe along the crease of John's groin, ending in a kiss to the peak of his hip bone, before giving the other side the same treatment. Pulling back for a moment he met John's stare before leaning in and licking slowly from the base of his cock up to the head, flicking the tip of his tongue across the head to collect the drops of precum there. Then without warning he swallowed John down whole to the root. John gasped loudly and fought not to thrust his hips as Sherlock sucked him firmly while pulling himself back up John's shaft, oh so slowly. John wanted to whine when Sherlock released him but was shushed as he rose to his feet and pressed his fingers against John's lips.

"Oh John…..your smell….your taste….everything in this world that matters to me….only Yourself and London." With that he drew John into his arms and kissed him so tenderly and with such tangible love that John began to fear he would embarrass himself with tears. He was spared that however when Sherlock literally swept him off of his feet and into his arms. For once John did not care to protest placing his arms around Sherlock's neck as the Omega reveled in the strength of his Alpha. John nuzzled against Sherlock's neck kissing and licking along his carotid artery feeling the pulse against his lips. "I believe it is time to take my Omega to bed…..don't you?"

John trembled at that voice and pressed himself as close as he could manage. "Yes Sherlock, please…... take me to bed."

Sherlock kissed the top of his head and did just that, carrying him through to the bedroom and lowering him back to the ground beside their bed.

"We really should get you out of these wet things too love, you're getting cold," John said. When Sherlock reached for his buttons, John stopped him, "Let me…" The Alpha ceded the task to John with a nod. John found he did not have the patience to linger as Sherlock had, quickly stripping him out of the cold wet clothes clinging to him. Noting the goose-bumps on Sherlock's skin and the very fine tremors of his body, the doctor's instincts took the lead. "Come on love, under the covers with you until we warm up a bit." Sensing Sherlock's smirk, John spoke before he could open his mouth, "And no jokes about that last bit, you know what I meant." The next moment found them wrapped together in the warm cocoon of their bed.

Sherlock was loathe to lose momentum having reached this point, his fingers restlessly roamed John's body, naked and pressed against him. John seemed to suffer the same dilemma, pressing his lips to Sherlock's heart as his thumb rubbed over one nipple, bringing it quickly to a hardened peak which proved to be too much of a temptation for John. He moved to run his tongue around and over the nipple, flicking it repeatedly with the tip just to hear the sounds Sherlock made before closing his mouth over it and sucking softly.

Sherlock moaned and pressed himself into John's mouth. His hands moved with more purpose now, smoothing over the planes of John's back and over the curve of his ass. Pulling John closer into his body, he allowed his long fingers to stroke along the crease of his ass pressing in gently with each pass.

As he was drawn closer, John became aware of the press of his erection against Sherlock's thigh and found himself rocking slowly back and forth between finger and thigh. A steady thrum of pleasure was building as he moved across to Sherlock's other nipple and continued his torment of the tight bud. The motion brought him even further across Sherlock's body and into contact with the hard length of Alpha cock lying there. Humming against the nipple in his mouth, John was losing himself to the sensations they were creating together.

Sherlock didn't know quite how much foreplay he could take tonight. He was already fighting the Alpha's urge to simply claim John roughly and  _ **now**_. He needed to be careful, so he controlled himself as best he could….and it was a challenge indeed. Cupping John's ass in both hands he pulled him over to lie fully on him bringing their erections into alignment. Heightening the pleasure for both of them, he held John firmly as he ground into him over and over. He hissed as John sucked harder at his nipples and managed to bite out, "Do you suppose we are warm enough now doctor?"

John raised up from his task, looking Sherlock in the eye but not stopping their steady movement against each other. "I'm really not sure Sherlock. What do you think," he questioned breathlessly with a cheeky wink before ducking his head and nipping the first nipple sharply with his teeth.

Sherlock groaned and John found himself on his back in an instant, the weight of his Alpha holding him down. Growling softly at his neck, Sherlock spoke, "I think…..you should not tempt your Alpha with rough play tonight. It has been too long and I will not allow myself to hurt you." A long lick up the side of John's neck followed by the bite and tug of teeth at his earlobe emphasized the point before Sherlock settled to sucking his mark quite clearly at the base of John's throat.

John writhed at the dominance and spread his legs wider giving Sherlock his rightful place between them. His hands pressed up along the pale back until he could twist his fingers into the dark curls he loved so much. Pulling gently he brought Sherlock to his mouth once more, initiating a passionate kiss. Rubbing his foot along the back of Sherlock's leg while they continued to rut against each other, John deepened the kiss searching for an indefinable  _ **more**_ that the Omega seemed to know they needed. He couldn't even remember why he hesitated before, his body obviously knew what it needed, and it needed its Alpha. He wanted Sherlock even closer if it were possible, to be more deeply and intimately connected. Pulling away from the kiss, a plea tore from his throat, "Please Sherlock! Please….I need you! It's been too long and I need you inside me…..part of me…..together…..Please?!"

Sherlock stilled his movements against John and gentled him with light kisses and shushing sounds against his skin as he reached for the lube in the bedside table. "Shhh…..it's okay love. Patience, we will get there soon." After another lingering kiss, Sherlock sat back and directed John to raise his hips as he placed a pillow firmly underneath him. "Spread more for me love, show me." John grasped firmly behind his knees, pulling them up towards his chest and then spreading them as wide as he could, submitting to his Alpha and exposing himself completely to him. Sherlock knelt on the bed between John's spread legs drinking in the sight of his Omega, hard cock twitching and leaking against his stomach while his asshole tightened and relaxed in anticipation of his touch. Yes the sight of John spread wide just waiting to be fucked by him stirred all the primal instincts Sherlock possessed. He found himself stroking his own impressive erection, rubbing the blunt head against John's puckered hole in promise. "Mine," he growled again.

John could not stop the needy whine as he tried to rub even more against the cock he craved, "Yes….yours, always yours…..please….please Sherlock."

The plea was enough to stir Sherlock to action, applying a generous amount of lube to his fingers, he reached forward rubbing his thumb around and around the tight ring of muscle first, relaxing John slowly. Leaning forward to capture his mouth once again in a lingering kiss, Sherlock slipped the first finger in smoothly. John barely flinched at the finger, merely humming into the kiss as Sherlock worked it in and out of his body. Sherlock broke the kiss and drifted down John's body once more, lavishing his attention on his neck and throat before settling on the very sensitive nipples. He sucked hard at the right nipple as he pressed his second finger into John while he was distracted by the pleasure. Indeed John barely hitched a breath as the fingers stretched his hole, busy pressing his chest into the sinful suction of Sherlock's mouth. Sherlock continued to work steadily and with purpose, to prepare John to accept his rather large cock without discomfort at the same time he drove John's pleasure to a fever pitch. After paying equal attention to the left nipple, leaving them both swollen and red, Sherlock moved further down John's body, following the lines of sculpted muscle with his lips and tongue. As he wrapped his mouth around John's cock and worked his tongue around the swollen head, he added his third finger. John clenched down against the intrusion for a moment before a well-timed brush of his prostate, in conjunction with Sherlock swallowing around the cock buried deep in his throat, sent him thrusting against those fingers and begging for more in the same breath. Sherlock worked the fingers in earnest now scissoring and stretching John as quickly as he could while keeping him begging as he hit his prostate intermittently and sucked his cock with abandon. The breathless pleas and lust filled moans from John nearly drove him to distraction as well, as he ached to bury his cock in his mate. When he was able to introduce a fourth finger and all John did was moan and fuck himself against Sherlock's hand he knew they were ready. Releasing John's cock from his mouth, he continued to fuck him with four fingers while he reached for the lube once more.

When the fingers left his body, John protested the emptiness until he saw Sherlock spreading lube generously over his swollen cock and knot. Oh it had been so long since he had been filled with Sherlock, even when not in heat there was no feeling quite like the pleasure of his mate's cock stretching him to his limit, filling him as nothing else ever could. John tried to stretch legs wider and pulled his knees up tighter to present his well-stretched and lubed hole to his mate as he begged, "Please Sherlock, please do it…..please fuck me love!"

Sherlock couldn't help the rumbling growl in his throat as his mate presented for him, for him alone and his cock, to take and claim over and over. Sherlock still held the reins tight on the Alpha's primal desire but it was a near thing. Stroking his cock firmly in his right hand, Sherlock wrapped his left around John's thigh. "Is  _this_  what you want John? You want this big cock inside you….filling you up….fucking you? Or maybe you would prefer something else?"

John shook his head violently and bucked towards Sherlock, "No...you, only you…...always you inside me. I need it….I need you…..please?"

And that was the end of Sherlock's own patience, pressing his leaking head against John he pushed forward entering him at last in one long deep stroke. The pleasure of their joining was almost too much for both of them. Sherlock stilled when he bottomed out, leaning forward to rest his forehead against John's. He shuddered as John shifted against him settling him more deeply inside, "Oh John! This! Oh God how I have missed this love! Missed the feeling of being with you…..in you….so perfect love!"

John could only moan at the sensation of being completed by Sherlock as the thick cock entered him. He had almost forgotten how good it felt to be surrounded and filled by his mate. As Sherlock spoke, tears pricked in John's eyes because it was perfect and he too had missed it desperately. Releasing his knees he wrapped his legs around Sherlock's waist, using his heels against those pale buttocks to pull them as tightly together as possible. Stroking along the long pale body above him, John cupped his hands around Sherlock's shoulders and brought him down until their chests met while he tilted his head to kiss him deeply again. Sherlock moaned against his lips until John broke the kiss, "I have missed this too love….so very much. Now please move….let me feel you moving inside me, claiming me once again….please…..move!"

Sherlock would have chuckled at John's impatience had he not felt exactly the same. Noticing some moisture pooled at the base of John's throat, he ducked his head to taste. Lapping up the drops with his tongue he followed the line of John's throat with his tongue, caressing over his Adam's apple, the underside of his chin, to the chin itself where he placed a small kiss before claiming lips to kiss John again gently. "Your wish is my pleasure love." He pulled out slowly before pressing deep into John once more, both of them sighing at the sensations. He held John close, kissing his lips, licking and sucking at his neck and ears while he fucked slowly in and out of the tight passage. The Alpha wanted more, as did Sherlock, but it was worth it to take his time and allow John to relax fully. When John's moan became whimpers and he began trying to push his hips up to meet Sherlock's slow, steady thrusts, he knew it was time for more. Raising up on his hands to look down at John he questioned, "Alright?"

John merely nodded urgently and whispered, "Please…"

Sherlock nodded as he pulled out once more then thrust in hard and deep, the Alpha rumbling as its mate cried out in passion. Holding John's hips steady with one hand, he used the other to rub and pinch at his sensitive nipples or stroke his swollen leaking cock, while he continued to pound into his ass as deeply as he could manage. How he loved seeing John spread beneath him like this, totally trusting and open to him alone. The Alpha growled as he continued reclaiming his mate.

John was beside himself at the sensations, the pleasure of his body. Sex with Sherlock was an all-consuming thing, passion and love that left John senseless, only able to beg for more. He was only sorry that this would not last longer but they had both gone without each other for too long. His own cock was leaking a puddle of precum where it bounced on his abdomen with each of Sherlock's thrusts. When John heard the throaty growl of his Alpha he knew it would not be long, he met the now feral eyes of his mate and snarled his own reply even as he begged for relief. "Yes love! Fuck me hard! Give me what I want! Oh Please, please….Now love!"

Sherlock's responded so quickly it took John's breath away. In an instant he found his legs over Sherlock's shoulders as he leaned forward and fucked into him furiously hitting John's prostate over and over. He bent John's legs up towards his chest as he pushed forward to claim his lips again. The position provided friction for John as his cock was rubbed between their stomachs with every thrust. He was so close now and so was Sherlock. Sherlock reached one hand into John's hair and yanked his head back to bare his throat before biting down hard. The sharp sting coupled with the sensations he already felt sent John over the edge, crying out as he came hard between them. Sherlock himself only lasting a few more strokes, as the feeling of John's orgasm milked his cock he growled once more and filled his mate with his cum.

He rested a moment but soon moved to take his weight off of John and pull out, only to be stopped.

"Wait! Stay...please! I...I want you inside of me a little longer," John finished quietly.

Sherlock only nodded in understanding, easing John's legs off of his shoulders to make him more comfortable, he supported himself on his elbow as leaned forward again to kiss him tenderly.

John sighed happily, wrapping his legs around Sherlock to keep him close and returning the kiss. When they parted John tenderly brushed sweaty curls from Sherlock's brow and spoke softly, "Thank you love. It has truly been too long without you. Even though we have been here together all along, this is different and I have missed it….missed you…..missed my mate."

Sherlock only nodded, leaning into John's palm as he spoke. Running his fingers lightly across John's lips and cheeks, throat and chest he agreed, "You are most welcome love. I have missed you as well. This is different…..it's always been different between us. Perhaps that is why we work so well together?"

John only smiled and hummed against Sherlock's lips as he kissed him once more, "Perhaps….."

Sherlock continued stroking John as they calmed from their orgasms but his mind had gone off on a tangent over something John said 'This is different'. It was different with them, they had always been different, first because they denied their natures, went against expectations, then even denied each other for so long before giving in to biology and bonding. Even just the sex tonight was different, many Alphas and Omegas only had sex with their heats and not any other time. He and John had always made love whenever they wanted with or without the heat. They simply were not a typical bonded pair, they did what worked for them and it was more than enough for them and their bond. And they were happy with it that way. For once Sherlock could not blind you with irrefutable logic or a seamless trail of deductions, but suddenly he knew! He knew exactly what John needed to hear to ease his worries and doubts!

"This!" He practically shouted causing John to startle in his arms and look at him as if he doubted his sanity at this moment. Lowering his voice Sherlock continued, "Can't you see John? We are different and  _ **THIS**_ , this right now is enough for us!"

John shook his head, "I don't follow..uh….what are you…"

Sherlock cupped John's cheek with one hand and looked at him tenderly as he spoke, "John if we ever have a child I will be a happy man. But if your heats return and you never get pregnant, or if the heats never return, I will still be a happy man.  _ **This**_  is enough John. You and I are enough; it's always been that way John from the very beginning. You said this is different and you're right because  _ **We**_  are different. We aren't the typical pair, a typical bond. You are enough John and you will always be enough! Child or not, as long as I have you I will always be a happy man!"

John swallowed against the lump in his throat and knew the tears pooled in his eyes would spill over but couldn't bring himself to care. Cupping Sherlock's face in his hands he brought him down for lingering kiss. When Sherlock pulled away enough to look at him John could manage to speak, "Are you sure love?"

"Positive John, you make everything worthwhile. Anything else we may be blessed with is only an added bonus, not necessity."

John kissed him senseless then breaking apart only when they were desperate for breath. "Thank you Sherlock! I don't know how you knew…..but that was perfect. Thank you so much love. I think I will keep you." John was so happy and could not resist teasing his mate with a cheeky wink and a smile.

Sherlock chuckled in return before observing, "Well I seem to have...erhm….come out and we have made quite a mess love. I propose a shower if you would accompany me. And then, if you are up to it of course, round two? I haven't had nearly enough of that gorgeous body of yours to appease me after all these months." He winked at John as he climbed off the bed and offered his hand.

John accepted the hand in equal good humor, "Well far be it from me to turn down such a tempting offer. Knowing you I will be surprised if we even make it out of the shower."

Sherlock merely raised an eyebrow at his mate and grinned as they strolled naked to the bathroom.

It did prove to be a very long shower.

Two weeks later John's heat returned.


	12. Chapter 12

Sherlock had been up for several hours working on an experiment in the kitchen when his phone buzzed against the table. A quick look soon had him on his feet. "We have a case John," he spoke to the room in general. When he didn't receive a reply he glanced up, expecting to find John in his chair. Nothing. Maybe he went out, it wouldn't be the first time Sherlock had failed to observe John's absence. But John's keys and phone were still on the table by his chair, come to think of it Sherlock didn't remember seeing John at all this morning. Another glance revealed a cold kettle and only Sherlock's cup from earlier in the sink. "John…." he called out a bit louder but still no answer. He made his way to the bedroom to dress for the case and there found John still in bed asleep. It was far too late for him to be having a lie-in, besides they had work to do.

"John, didn't you hear me? We have a case, get dressed!" With a firm double-pat to John's backside to move him along, Sherlock turned to dress himself. A low groan from the bed was the only reply, with no hint of movement. Sherlock was fully dressed except for his shoes when he realized John truly wasn't getting up, nor had made any further sounds. His attention was instantly diverted to his mate. Sitting on the edge of the bed nearest John, his fingers rose to brush across the sleeping face. He encountered flushed, hot skin and a shudder at his touch. He tried again.

"John? Aren't you feeling well? Don't you want to come on the case? "

Another groan and John drew the covers tighter around himself before a muffled reply was heard, "No. I'm not leaving this bed Sherlock. Must be a bug I've picked up, maybe from Christian….he was sick last week you know. I just hurt all over and my stomach aches…...best thing to do is sleep it off. You go on and solve it without me, yeah? Just promise to be careful."

Sherlock merely nodded as he rubbed John's back through the blankets, "I will go, just as soon as I have taken care of you." He gathered some anti-inflammatory meds from the bathroom, a large glass of water, and made some toast then brought it all in to John. "You need to eat a little so you can take some medicine. I'll go once you're settled and I'll make sure Mrs. Hudson will come and check in on you while I'm gone."

John moaned and grumbled but did as he was told, raising up onto one elbow to eat the toast as quickly as he could and take the meds. When he had finished the water, he passed the glass back to Sherlock as he prepared to lay down once more.

"Do you need the bathroom? You haven't been up all morning."

John didn't want to move at all, but since Sherlock brought it up, he really did need to go. Best get it all over with now so he could settle down and sleep some more. He struggled out of bed to find his legs felt like jelly. He grabbed for Sherlock's arm only to find an arm around his waist before he even spoke or took a step. He could only muster a tired smile in thanks but Sherlock nodded in understanding anyway.

Sherlock helped John to the bathroom and stood by while he finished his mornings ablutions. Then he helped him back to bed and tucked him in snugly, receiving a smile and a quiet "Thanks Sherlock," in return. He kissed John's feverish brow in parting. "Sleep well. I will check in with Mrs. Hudson later and finish as soon as I can." John was already asleep again before he was out of the door.

Four hours later John awoke with a drawn out moan and realized he had been wrong. He was grinding into the mattress and a familiar wetness had his pajamas plastered to his backside. "Bollocks!" That was all John could think. His heat had returned without any warning. He was in heat and Sherlock was…...was…..where was Sherlock? Shit he couldn't think! He was here...he was….leaving...A Case! He was on a case and John needed him to come home. John drug himself from the bed and went to find his phone, unconsciously palming his erection as he tried to get to the sitting room. He was fighting to stay coherent instead of just dropping his pajama bottoms and thrusting his fingers up his leaking ass. Christ! It had never came like this, so sudden and fierce, John needed Sherlock  _ **Now**_! At last he reached his phone, his hands shaking too badly to text anything, he hit the keys to dial Sherlock's phone.

Sherlock was just wrapping up the case and he was annoyed. The case itself was simple, really a five at best. He should have been done at least two hours ago and back home seeing about John. Maybe that was the problem, worrying about John. Something had been nagging at his mind ever since he left home making it much harder to focus on the case. Which is why he found himself annoyed after taking twice as long as required to finish this case. He had just given his last deductions to Greg when his phone rang. It was surprising because hardly anyone called, Greg was here and even Mycroft only called when he was desperate. One glance at the number and Sherlock was on the move before he even answered.

"John?" He could hear breathing but nothing else, maybe the call was an accident. "John? Are you there? Is everything alright?" Sherlock could hear a shaky breath followed by a drawn out humming kind of moan before he caught the first words.

"Sherrr…...uhhmmm….Sherlock!?"

Sherlock had already flagged down a taxi and jumped in giving the address quickly as he tried to get more information out of John. "Are you okay? John? Why did you call John? What's wrong?"

"Nee...need you….mmmmmm…..OH….need you home…...Sherlock. Mm….my heat…..heat…..started….Oh God….please!" Just the sound of his Alpha's voice had heightened John's arousal. His hand slid in to his pajamas and wrapped around his swollen cock, pumping steadily for an all too brief bit of relief as he tried to communicate with Sherlock.

The Alpha stirred at those words, as well as the needy sounds of his Omega, and Sherlock answered, "Ten minutes John. Do you understand? I will be there in ten minutes!" A mumbled "Uhm-hum.." was all he heard before the phone went dead. Sherlock sat back, nothing to do now but wait to get home. That must have been what was distracting him all morning; the Alpha knew the heat was coming therefore the constant pull to get home. He found himself wondering about the heat, even though it had been months it had never came on this fast. They usually had a day or so to get ready, prepare things around the flat, shopping, laundry, etc. That being said Sherlock realized they had no preparations made for the next 3 days or so. He quickly sent a message to Mycroft to arrange for provisions and have them delivered to Mrs. Hudson. He knew the Alpha wouldn't let anyone else near the flat for days and anyone who tried would suffer for their own stupidity. Once Mycroft confirmed all would be attended to, he also sent a message off to Lestrade informing him they would be unavailable for the next three or four days, possibly up to a week. Being an Omega himself Greg understood and made no comments about the absence. By the time he finished these tasks he had arrived at Baker Street. He quickly paid the cabbie before informing Mrs. Hudson of the situation upstairs and the delivery to come. The Alpha could already smell the trace of John's pheromones in the hallway and made sure to double bolt the downstairs door for safety before heading upstairs.

He barely made it in the door of the flat before he was hit with a wave of pheromones and attacked, there was no other word for it, by his nude and insanely aroused mate. John was unfastening his pants and attempting to claim his lips even as he was trying to lock the door to the flat. In the end he growled and snapped at John to ease him off a bit so he could make sure they were secure.

But John was not an Omega to be put off so easily. With his own growl he yanked Sherlock's trousers and pants down in one go, sank to his knees and was swallowing around his Alpha's cock in his throat before another sound was made between them.

The Alpha gave a low rumbling purr of pleasure and thrust deep down his Omega's throat before Sherlock could regain control. An uncontrolled Alpha could choke his own mate to death with his cock and Sherlock wasn't about to harm John in any way. Stroking John's hair gently, he pulled back and let him control the pace. Sherlock removed his jacket and began unbuttoning his shirt as he took in the site of his Omega. Naked, on his knees, with his mouth wrapped around his cock and the scent of pheromone laden lubrication enveloping both of them, he was the most arousing thing Sherlock had ever seen. He leaned his head back against the door and closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation of John's mouth and tongue working over his swollen cock while he could. He knew the pheromones and John's own need would overwhelm them both soon enough, so he let his hands fall to the tousled, sandy head, stroking fingers through the soft hair as he soothed and encouraged his Omega.

"That's it John. Such a good Omega aren't you? You know just how to please me, make your Alpha happy, don't you John?"

John hummed in contentment around the prize in his mouth, sucking greedily and running his tongue around the already leaking head to taste his Alpha. The taste on his tongue and the combined scent of their arousal in the air drove the Omega's desire further and John could no longer resist the aching need to have something inside him. Quickly thrusting three fingers into his leaking hole, John sucked harder as he tried to fuck himself on his fingers. This only lasted a moment before the Alpha caught on.

" _ **Stop John."**_  the command came swift and firm. John could only whine with need as he stopped his fervent movements and the cock was removed from his mouth.

" _ **Stand up and give me your hand."**_  John could only whimper as he obeyed, presenting his dripping fingers to his Alpha.

Sherlock grabbed John's wrist, holding him firmly in place as he spoke. "How many times have I told you that  _ **This**_ is all for me?" The Alpha took a long slow sniff of the fingers and hand in front of him before making a long lick over the palm and up the first digit. Holding John's gaze he wrapped his mouth around the finger and began to suck it painfully slow from base to tip, closing his eyes in delight at the flavor of his Omega. It had been so long since he had tasted him in this way. Feral eyes snapped open and pinned John to the spot as with a growl the Alpha latched onto the next finger.

John thought his knees would buckle right under him but an arm wrapped firmly around his waist and pulled him tight against the body of his Alpha and the cock he wanted so badly. He could only whine in arousal and need, trying to thrust himself against Sherlock as he continued tormenting him with the slow suction of his mouth on his fingers.

When he had sucked and licked John's hand clean the Alpha was still not satisfied. Releasing John's hand he smoothed his own possessively over his naked Omega until he reached the firm rounded cheeks and without ceremony shoved two fingers into the wetness there.

John moaned loudly and clenched around the fingers desperate for more, "Oh please….please…." he begged.

Sherlock humored him, smirking as he fucked first two, then three fingers into John, "My greedy little Omega aren't you?" He continued for a few moments as John merely hummed against his chest but the Alpha had his own demands. Pulling the fingers out with a squelch, he brushed a damp stripe across John' lower lip, leaving it there as he sucked his fingers clean, then licking across the tainted lips as he kissed John deeply. He soon broke the kiss only to spin John around. "Hands on the door John, lean forward, spread your legs!"

John quickly followed the sharp commands, anxious for whatever his Alpha would give him.

The Alpha wanted to taste John until he had his fill. To taste his Omega at his core and know that it was all for him alone. Sherlock sank to his knees behind John, rubbing his hands over the muscled legs and up to squeeze and part the pert cheeks. He took in the sight of the wet twitching hole waiting for him and his mouth watered. With a broad swipe of his tongue he licked John from his perineum to his cleft, repeating the motion before he settled to lapping away at the wet hole, plunging his tongue as deeply as he could manage, to taste every drop he could. The Alpha growled and sucked hard at the wet pucker of his mate. Both the taste and the cries of his Omega thickening his cock in response.

John bucked hard against the Alpha's mouth claiming him. His own cock dribbling pre-cum down its length and his hole clenching around the tongue spearing him over and over. He needed so much more and all he could do was beg his Alpha for relief. "Oh God! Please….Please…..I need to come! I need your cock! I need Something! Oh Please Alpha!"

The pleas at last reached through the haze of arousal and Sherlock responded to his mate's needs. Grabbing John's hips he gave a push as he commended, "Turn." John turned around to face his mate, leaning against the door for support. Sherlock promptly took John in his mouth, sucking him steadily as he thrust three fingers back into him as well.

The combined sensation of Sherlock sucking his cock and the fingers fucking into him quickly brought John off, crying out as he spilled down Sherlock's throat. He knew it would be a short-lived relief but he relished it.

As soon as John had finished, Sherlock stood and gave another pull on his hips and John again turned to face the door somewhat drunkenly after his orgasm. He managed to get his hands up to support himself and lean forward as Sherlock impatiently tapped his legs apart with his foot. He sighed as he felt his Alpha pressed against his back, the cock he truly craved gently thrusting along the crease of his ass. He shuddered with desire as the Alpha purred against the bond mark on the back of his neck.

"This is what you really want, isn't it John? You want your Alpha's cock inside of you…..fucking you….filling you, over and over. You want my knot so badly I can taste it on you John. Couldn't have it a couple of weeks ago could you? But now….now you're in heat and you know my body will respond. You know the knot will swell and fill you like nothing else ever can. That's what you want, right John? Tell your Alpha how much you want it."

John moaned and whined as the Alpha growled against the bond mark, pushing himself back against the firmness behind him. "Oh yes Alpha, I do….I want that! I want it so badly it hurts! I need you to give it to me Alpha….please. I'll be such a good Omega! I'll do anything you ask if you will please give me your cock! I want you to fill me over and over and feel your knot locking us together! Only you…..you're all I will ever need! Please Alpha…..please! Don't tease me any longer!"

The Alpha had reached his limits as well, "Mmm...you are such a good Omega John. You beg so prettily for me you greedy thing. Now I'm going to give you exactly what you want." Sherlock wasted no time pulling back only far enough to position himself before thrusting deep into John all at once.

John cried out in pleasure, hands clenching against the door as he pushed himself back trying to take in more. "Yes! Oh God Yes! More!"

The Alpha growled again pulling out and swiftly shoving back into his willing Omega, fucking into him in long deep strokes. "That's it…...that cock will scratch that nagging itch now won't it? Yes…..that'll make you happy. Look at you just taking my cock and begging for more…..so greedy my gorgeous Omega."

Sherlock had once proposed recording them during a heat as they often couldn't remember everything that went on during the hormone induced frenzy. John was able to convince him it would be a mistake as they would most likely be mortified if they heard the things they said under the influence of hormones. They agreed to just let nature have its way with them during those times and not worry about anything they didn't remember, and they were both much happier for it as well.

The sight of John rocking back and forth meeting him thrust for thrust was driving the Alpha wild, grabbing his Omega by the hips he began to pound into him forcefully; his orgasm building and his knot beginning to swell stretching John more with every stroke.

John didn't even have to ask for harder or faster, his own body responding to the call of his Alpha as another orgasm quickly approached. He forced himself as far as he could on the hard cock and came hard against the door.

Sherlock paused and groaned at the sensation of John's inner walls clenching around him tight, milking him to the peak of his orgasm. When the grip eased he only managed three more deep strokes before shoving deep as his knot flared inside John. The Alpha growled in triumph, snarling low against his Omega's neck, "Mine….always Mine," before sinking his teeth deep into their bond mark and coming long and hard into his mate.

Tears filled John's eyes as his body responded to the bite and wrung another orgasm out of him even as his thoughts cleared for a moment. How long he had worried they would never have this again, but now he rejoiced in the feeling of his Alpha's swollen knot stretching him tight and the continued pulsing of the cock filling him with seed. The tears fell even as John smiled and sighed resting his head against the door, knowing they would be stuck this way for a bit.

However a knock at the door altered their plans.

"Sherlock? John? It's Mrs. Hudson dears. I've brought you some food and water. Can you let me in for a minute?"

Sherlock quickly deduced the best course of action. Sliding the bolt open and unlocking the door he spoke, "Give us just a moment Mrs. Hudson. I'll tell you when." They were near the sofa anyway so Sherlock eased them over and gingerly sat down with John in his lap, the shifting of the knot as they moved causing both men to moan softly. Sherlock pulled the throw off of the back of the sofa and threw it over himself and John so they were relatively decent before wrapping a proprietary arm around John and calling out. "Alright Mrs. Hudson, you can come in please."

Mrs. Hudson entered carrying a large basket full of fruits, muffins, and snacks. Seeing the boys location she set it on the table in front of the sofa before retrieving the case of bottled water outside the door. She couldn't get very far with it as it was much heavier so she just slid it into the flat and left it. Sherlock knew she must have had one of Mycroft's minions help her get it up the stairs but Mycroft must have been smart enough to send betas as no scent had drawn his attention away from John. Mrs. Hudson disappeared into the bedroom to check the state of the bed and linens and they could hear her opening and closing the doors to the wardrobe. Sherlock deduced she was laying out clean linens to change the bed later. She brought each of them a bottle of water and left two more on the table before turning to go.

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson. If you will just lock the door, you should be able to get in with your key later if you need to," Sherlock said.

John quickly added, "Yes thank you Mrs. Hudson. Sorry for all the trouble but we really appreciate your help. There's no one else we would trust to do it for us you know."

Mrs. Hudson smiled kindly, "Oh you! Silly boys, you know I would do anything to help you. Now have a snack while you can and take care of each other." And with a wave she was off, locking the door and closing it securely behind her.

John sighed and leaned back against Sherlock's chest as Sherlock put both arms around him and snuggled into his neck. They sat in silence for a few moments, enjoying being bound together like this, before John's stomach let out a loud gurgle. John blushed as Sherlock chuckled, "You never ate anything but that toast did you?" John shook his head. "Well best take care of you then shan't I? It is my job after all." John merely nodded. They had to both lean forward to reach the basket, only sitting back once they had selected some muffins and bananas. John was perfectly able to feed himself but Sherlock was feeling playful after this first wave and insisted on feeding him himself. He would break off bits of muffin or fruit and tease John before pushing them past his lips. Then he would give John his water but always manage to dribble a bit over John's chin and chest with an "Oops." It was rare Sherlock got in these moods and John enjoyed himself immensely, laughing and swatting Sherlock wherever he could reach. Sherlock would return the laughter, pinching John's nipples or ass in retaliation. It was completely silly and it was perfect. When the knot finally released them, John didn't want the closeness to end. Instead he turned to straddle Sherlock's lap and informed him it was his turn to eat. Sherlock smiled wide and kissed him soundly, accepting his food with uncommon grace. John was much more creative with Sherlock's water, however, taking a drink himself and holding it in his mouth until he brought his lips to Sherlock's. Sherlock approved this method wholeheartedly, drinking his water down quickly for the reward of a long, thorough snogging. They passed their time quite happily in this manner until the pull of their hormones held sway once more.

John still wanted to hold onto this closeness as the heat took over again. He solved the matter simply by raising up and sinking himself down onto Sherlock's waiting cock. Leaning back, bracing himself on Sherlock's thighs, he rode the thick cock, sinking himself hard and fast until he was sweaty and panting with exertion.

The Alpha merely sat back taking in the view of his Omega taking his own pleasure, hands rubbing along John's taut thighs as they moved him up and down. His Omega was so strong, so beautiful. He stroked over the heaving chest rubbing at hardened nipples and eliciting low moans from his needy Omega. He smoothed his palms over the soft abdomen before gripping the leaking cock bouncing before him. He was surprised to find John was already close again, as was he. Things usually went a bit more slowly after the first really intense wave passed but it appeared it was to be different this time. He worked John's cock steadily as his hips started to falter in their ride. "That's it. That's what you want isn't it? Go on and come for me, let me feel you coming undone around me again."

With a cry the Omega sank as far down as he could and came, spilling streams of white over Sherlock's hand and both of their abdomens before falling forward against his Alpha's chest, exhausted and panting to catch his breath. The Alpha was not bothered in the least by this, holding John's head against his shoulder with one hand he reached the other around his waist to hold him in place as he fucked up into him hard and fast reaching his own climax in moments, thrusting the knot firmly into place before coming repeatedly, filling his Omega to the brim. Now locked in place the contented mates dozed in each other's arms.

The knot releasing them finally caused them to stir and find themselves sticky and stiff to boot. A shower was in order and for once practicality ruled. They both got in, washing quickly, but lingering under the water massaging each other's sore muscles as they relaxed in the hot water. That is not to say a fair amount of kissing and groping did not occur before they tumbled out of the shower. Not knowing when the next wave would hit they didn't see the point in bothering with robes. Sherlock moved the snacks and water into the bedroom near the bed, having no illusions as to where they would spend the rest of John's heat. John took the chance to make a couple of sandwiches and tea as he hadn't had any at all today and that was simply unnatural for him. Sherlock joined him and they ate in silence, each lost in their thoughts. These were the odd lulls during a heat, when each man felt as though they were in a type of limbo. Not sure of when the next wave of hormone induced lust would drive them to mate. Hesitant to start in on any normal conversation or activity only to be interrupted, they simply waited, sitting at the kitchen table, still naked with their joined hands clasped across the table. Having finished their meal, they quickly cleared up and got their teeth brushed before making their way into the bedroom.

Once more shutting the door securely behind them, Sherlock turned to find John laid out across their bed. The sheets had been pulled back and John lay stretched out in all his golden nakedness, compact and fit, his perfect mate, in fact the only Omega for him. His Omega. Sherlock's cock began to stir as he drank in John's beauty.

John turned on his side, propping his head up on his elbow and raising one knee as he returned the admiring gaze. Raking his eyes over the lean sculpted muscles of Sherlock's body, the long lines and creamy skin in no way indicative of the strength of the Alpha to whom they belonged. His Alpha. John noticed his effect on his mate and raised an eyebrow in question before holding out his free hand. "Come here love. I want you near me."

Sherlock approached and took the hand as John tugged him down beside him.

The heat came over them more calmly this time, allowing for more love-making between them. Lingering touches and slow, deep kisses stoking the embers of a smoldering fire. John spread his legs wide and wrapped them around Sherlock's waist as he entered him again. Unlike earlier, Sherlock pulled out fully, then pushed back in so slowly John could feel every ridge on his cock as it moved inside him. Brushing over his prostate and pressing against his cervix before retreating, only to repeat the actions again and again. The glacial pace and repeated reëntry was driving John insane with pleasure. He tried to speed his mate, but Sherlock would not rush this, though the building intensity caused an unbearable tightness in his groin. Propped over John on one elbow, he rubbed his thumb over sensitive nipples and observed his reactions as he took him apart one slow thrust at a time. When the precum was puddled on John's belly and he could no longer be bothered to speak, merely thrashing his head back and forth on the pillow as he moaned and clutched at Sherlock's shoulders, then Sherlock let the fire between them burn. Pulling out he sat up, supporting John with a vice-like grip on his hips he positioned his cock at the dripping hole and held it there for only a breath before shoving deep and hard into John who screamed out loud in pleasure. Sherlock had held the Alpha off for so long that there was no stopping now, he pounded hard and fast into John, growling out his pleasure and his claim. There was no other option and John just moaned and took it, his hands clutching at the sheet beneath him. The Alpha aimed for John's prostate and hit it dead on repeatedly, until with a curse John came across his own abdomen and chest. The Alpha growled in appreciation and fucked John right through his orgasm, roaring in triumph as he forced his knot into his mate and reached his own climax.

Sherlock leaned over John, nuzzling into his neck as he held his weight up on his elbows. He absently licked at the cum he could reach, humming and biting down on John's collar bone hard enough to bruise but not to break the skin. John reached one hand into Sherlock's curls as he bared his neck, giving his Alpha access, humming softly as he was marked. When Sherlock pulled back to look at his handiwork, John started to speak, having to clear his throat and try again when hardly any sound came out. With a rueful smile he asked, "What exactly was that?" He gestured over the both of them indicating the whole last round of sex, they had never been able to have that slow build up...that intensity during a heat before. Sherlock could only shrug, even the Alpha didn't seem to have a clear motivation for his actions this time. The reply seemed to be, "It just felt right." John merely hummed and nodded in reply, still stroking Sherlock's curls, that answer seemed as appropriate as any other.

Once the knot released them, Sherlock wiped up the worst of the mess with a towel before spooning John against his chest and pulling the blankets over them. It had been afternoon when Sherlock came home. It was late in the evening now, or possibly early morning, not surprising that deep sleep claimed them, at least until the next wave struck.

Only the next wave never came.

Sherlock woke a few hours later, John still sleeping soundly in his arms, with only the lingering moisture of their lovemaking still on him and no hint of active pheromones. Curious. Sherlock's mind began turning over this new mystery to keep himself occupied until John woke. Could it be a pseudo-heat, a trial heat as John's body resumes its normal rhythms? It couldn't be a sympathy heat, John hadn't been around anyone close enough to him to trigger something like that. Sherlock didn't know the answer but one thing was certain, this heat was over. Sherlock was so lost in his thoughts he was not aware of his thumb absently stroking John's abdomen just below his navel. Nor was he aware that John was awake until he lay his hand over Sherlock's and spoke, "Do you think we did?"

It took Sherlock only a moment to comprehend what John was asking and for once he responded perfectly. Kissing John's temple tenderly he hugged him closer and whispered against his skin, "Shhh…...doesn't matter."

John disagreed, turning swiftly in Sherlock's arms to face him, "What do you mean it doesn't matter? Don't you still want…." He was silenced by two fingers pressed firmly against his lips.

"Of course I still want a child with you John. But didn't I tell you that you and I were enough?" John nodded slowly. "Then it doesn't matter if we did or not. We will be happy either way. I will not throw away any moment of happiness with you worrying about what if. We will see what nature gives us John and we will be happy either way. Isn't that acceptable?"

John could only stare at his mate in shock, he supposed he hadn't thought the Alpha was entirely serious, but he truly meant it. They would wait and see and no matter what they would be happy as long as they had each other. John finally broke out a wide grin before replying, "Alright….yeah, that's perfectly acceptable." Cupping those sharp cheekbones in his hands, John kissed his mate softly, "Thank you Sherlock."

Sherlock acknowledged the thanks with a nod. "Would you like to get a shower? Have some breakfast? Tea? We could sleep some more afterwards if you like but we should clean up, change the sheets and eat."

John quickly agreed, "Yeah, that would be good."

Sherlock shooed him on into the shower, "I'll get the bed changed and join you in a bit."

John washed quickly but well, enjoying being clean after all the sticky mess associated with heat. He was finished by the time Sherlock joined him. "Left you some hot water even," he smiled placing a light kiss to Sherlock's lips. "I'll go start the kettle for tea. Do you mind just having some more of the fruit and muffins for now? I don't think I want to cook or go out just yet." Sherlock hummed in agreement and John left him to his shower. Tea was ready by the time Sherlock finished and they both sat to eat. Sherlock picked but did finish his muffin eventually along with some nuts. Two muffins, a banana and a couple of hands full of nuts later and John was starting to feel drowsy again. "I'm heading back to bed. Are you coming with?"

Sherlock shook his head, "I need to at least check with Lestrade about that case yesterday. Maybe check my e-mails, the website, usual. If I get tired I will join you but you go ahead and rest."

John didn't have to be told twice. Downing the last of his tea, he rinsed his cup and left it by the sink, giving Sherlock a quick kiss in passing, he made his way into the bedroom. True to his word, the bed had been changed with cool fresh linens. John dropped his robe and crawled naked into the bed. John thought surely one of the most magnificent feelings was being fresh from a bath and crawling into a clean bed. He sighed happily spreading out wide like a starfish over and over, feeling the coolness of the bed against his skin before he flipped onto his stomach, tucked his hands under his pillow and fell fast asleep.

Sherlock had worked without interruption for hours when Mrs. Hudson came in to check on things. Needless to say she was a bit surprised to find Sherlock up and about. He readily explained that for whatever reason, this heat had been short-lived, and John was resting. He made sure to thank her again for her help and she soon left him in peace. Realizing it was practically tea time and he hadn't seen any sign of John since breakfast, which was barely past dawn as it was, he headed to the bedroom in search of his wayward mate. He found him still sound asleep and on his stomach, head turned sideways on his pillow and jaw slack in slumber. Being tired after a full heat was normal, but this had barely been equal to a night of vigorous sex. And John never slept on his stomach at all, now he had been in this position all day. Sherlock's curiosity was at least piqued a bit as he sat next to John, intending to rouse him a bit to see what he wanted for supper. Rubbing his back gently, he tried, "John? John, you've slept all day away, don't you want to get up and eat something?"

No response, not even a hum or groan, John just slept on.

Sherlock tried shaking him a bit and speaking louder but still got no response; he was getting a bit concerned by this unusual behavior. Finally he thought he would roll John over and surely that would rouse him. He slid one hand under John's shoulder and one under his hip and started to carefully lift and roll him over.

The response was instant but completely unexpected. John gave out a vicious snarl, snapping at and then biting down on the wrist at his shoulder. At the same time his hand caught the one at his hip in a death grip and jerked it away from his body. The Alpha's instincts were to return the aggression, but Sherlock held firm sway over them as he released John in shock, letting his hand go limp in John's mouth. When he made no further movement or action toward John, the wrist was dropped with another warning snarl. Then nothing. John was asleep, same as before, as if he had not just attacked his mate. John had never been prone to sleep-walking type behaviors either. Sherlock stared between his bleeding hand and his mate. John had made a defensive bite and broken the skin…..in his sleep. He was almost afraid to try but he had to test this theory. He gingerly placed his other hand just on John's shoulder again. He quickly snatched it back when he received a low warning growl from the  _ **still**_  sleeping John. That was enough for Sherlock. He didn't know what was going on but he wasn't just going to wait around for answers either. First the med kit to clean and bandage his hand, then he was calling Doctor Johnson.

Doctor Johnson was not in the habit of making house calls but Sherlock had been quite insistent, even threatening him with a visit from his brother if he did not come check on John. Fortunately, he was quite fond of John and did follow his case closely. So here he sat in a cab after office hours on his way to Baker Street. From what Sherlock described, he already had his suspicions and there most likely was nothing to worry about. This visit was more of an effort to soothe and calm a ruffled Alpha and reassure him that all was well.

Sherlock was pacing between the door of the flat and the door of the bedroom, checking on John while he waited for Doctor Johnson to arrive. He still didn't know why the man had insisted he could not come until after office hours. Wasn't he clear enough on the phone, something was  _ **Wrong**_  with John! At last he heard a knock at the door and Mrs. Hudson answering, he didn't give any thought to yanking open the flat door and yelling down, "Up here Doctor Johnson! Come along...Now!"

Doctor Johnson simply chuckled at the imperious Alpha. Mrs. Hudson joined him as she shooed him up the stairs, "Best get on up there, he's been beside himself for hours." Giving a small salute he thanked her and mounted the stairs.

Sherlock wouldn't even let him put down his bag, bringing him straight to the bedroom where John still slept. "Has there been any change since you called me?" Sherlock shook his head. "And have you attempted to move him again?" Sherlock shook his head emphatically, "No one bitten hand is quite enough thank you!"

The doctor merely nodded, glancing at Sherlock's bandaged hand. "Well let's see if I can get anywhere." He collected his stethoscope and moved closer to the bed, "Hello there John. This is Doctor Johnson. Sherlock is a bit worried about you and wants me to have a look. I won't try to move you, but will you let me examine you?" A low, quiet, rumble had begun to come from John. When Sherlock became concerned and moved to stop the doctor he reassured him, "Just a small warning to mind myself. He will allow the examination, I just don't know how far he will let me go." Moving slowly and carefully he was able to check John's pupils, nose, ears and mouth. He could reach over John's shoulders to listen to his heart and lungs, but any movement towards his abdomen or groin was met with a much louder growl. Doctor Johnson finally stood back from the bed and gathered his things motioning Sherlock into the sitting room with him.

"What is it?!" Sherlock anxiously began before Doctor Johnson had a chance to speak.

"Sherlock, calm yourself. It really is nothing. There is no abnormality I can detect, no fever, nothing. John was able to at least register my presence and respond even if it was on a primal level. He will most likely wake in the morning and except for being hungry and thirsty he will be himself. You need not worry. If for any reason this carried on beyond tomorrow morning then I might be more aggressive in seeking the cause. But I am confident he will be up and about in the morning." Doctor Johnson hoped this was enough to calm the Alpha. He should have known better with Sherlock.

"But his heat came back and it wasn't like any time before….it just stopped. He was up and fine and then he was just asleep. He wouldn't wake up, and he never sleeps on his stomach, and...and….he Bit Me!" finished Sherlock sheepishly. He didn't know how to convey to the doctor how unsettling this difference in his mate's normal behavior was.

Doctor Johnson did understand however. "Sherlock the pregnancy and miscarriage really took a toll on you both and on the bond. Now things are back on track but still trying to get back to normal. This isn't how John's heats are likely to be from now on, it is just how this one is. There are numerous possible reasons why it was so short and why John needs this restorative sleep, but all of those reasons are perfectly normal responses in an Omega. Please, ease your mind, let John sleep it out and all will be well in the morning. You can certainly sleep with John, be near him, just don't try to move him again."

Sherlock gave a grudging nod to the doctor, "I will try. But if he is not up in the morning you will be getting another call."

Doctor Johnson couldn't help laughing, "Understood Sherlock. I will call and check on John regardless. Now I need to get on to my dinner if you please." Shaking Sherlock's hand and giving him a pat on the shoulder, the doctor made his exit. As he sat back in yet another cab on his way home he thought about the pair. He had no doubt that Sherlock would not sleep at all, he would spend the night watching over John. He truly was an exceptional Alpha though he doubted himself. And John, John would be fine. He would probably be calling the office himself about his heat and the house call, or rather what prompted it. Doctor Johnson did not lie to Sherlock, there were many reasons why a heat could be cut short or simply not run a full course. With the history the couple had he was not going to point out that one of the most common reasons was fertilization of an egg. The heat simply stopped if its purpose had been served. He also was not going to point out that many Omegas would fall into a catatonic sleep either on their stomachs or in the fetal position to allow implantation to occur safely and without distractions, and would violently defend against disturbance of this process or of the abdomen.

Doctor Johnson would not mention any of these things and give false hope to either man. He couldn't say John was pregnant, he also couldn't rule out early miscarriage so close to the last one. He would wait to see what happened same as John and Sherlock. That did not mean he did not hope for the very best outcome.

Just as Doctor Johnson said, John was up bright and early, eating another muffin as he cooked bacon and eggs for breakfast. At first he didn't believe he had slept an entire day away, but Sherlock pointed out the date and the bandage on his hand. John was completely shocked then. However food came first, he really was quite famished. Polishing off his bacon and eggs along with two pieces of toast and two cups of tea before he started to feel satisfied. He reached for a banana as well while he dialed Doctor Johnson's number. The doctor gave John the same story he had given Sherlock and encouraged him to make an appointment if anything else odd happened or he felt strange. When he got off of the phone, he met Sherlock's gaze with a shrug and a smile and that was that. Life simply went on as before.

London's criminals must have been on a winter holiday and all returned to town at once. For the next six weeks they were constantly on the go chasing down clues and killers with barely a day to rest here or there. John had not even had time for a beer with Greg or a visit to the park to see Sally and Christian. Today Sherlock was home doing some experiments for their latest case. Since they could do nothing until the results were in and Sherlock assured him it would take a few hours, John had invited Sally out for lunch. He figured he at least had enough time for that and Sally had been excited to talk to him about something. So they found themselves in a small cafe across town talking non-stop trying to catch up like long lost friends. It was a Saturday so Sally had left Christian home with Jeff but she brought new pictures for John, pulling them out as they lingered over dessert and coffee.

"I can't believe he has grown so much Sally! Has it been that long since I saw you guys? It certainly seems like forever since we've been so busy." John lamented as he looked at the now eleven month old Christian.

"I know John. I can't say you've missed much as life goes but he certainly is growing like a weed. I haven't even gotten to ask…." Sally was abruptly interrupted as a server walking by tripped on something and fell against their table, sloshing her coffee over and completely knocking over John's cup. The server apologized profusely as he blotted up the mess on the table and promptly returned with a fresh coffee for each of them. Once they waved off yet another round of apologies, the server returned to his duties leaving them alone. Sally couldn't help laughing, "Well, lunchtime adventures with Doctor Watson! We could write a book!"

John joined her but added, "You can write a book! I do enough keeping up my blog as it is. But…..You said you wanted to talk to me about something." He smiled his winning smile and waited, noting that Sally quickly became more serious.

"Well I had some news I wanted to share with you, but I wasn't sure how you would take it." She looked uncertainly at John who replied easily, putting his hand over hers.

"We're friends Sally, no news can be too bad. So just tell me and we'll both find out how I will take it, yeah?" His smile never wavered and Sally finally returned it as she took a deep breath and blurted out her news.

"I'm pregnant."

John didn't even bat an eye before he leapt up to give her a huge hug, "That's wonderful Sally! Why in the world were you worried about telling me such wonderful news!"

"I know. It was silly of me John. I was just afraid….well after everything, I didn't want you to resent it. I mean you and Sherlock don't even know if you will be able to and then here I come with a second one on the way. I guess I just didn't want to be a reminder."

John understood and quickly put her mind at ease, telling her about all that had happened with them since he saw her last and their decision to just take everything as it comes. "I could never resent such a wonderful thing Sally. And you have been an amazing friend through all of this. I only hope I can return the favor." And just like that, everything was fine between them, all tension dissolved. They talked a while longer and finished off their coffees, in fact they very well could have talked until dinner time but at length they both realized they needed to get back home. John paid the bill and was walking Sally out towards the tube station when a sudden wave of dizziness hit him.

Sally stopped when John did, quickly noticing something was off, "John? What's wrong? Can I do anything?"

"Mm...sorry Sally….dizzy…...just….I don't feel very well." That was all John managed to get out before crumpling to the sidewalk.

Sally shrieked, trying to rouse John with a shake and a small slap to his face before her common sense kicked in and she reached for her phone to call for help. Before she could even get the number dialed an ambulance pulled up beside her and medics were quickly pulling a stretcher alongside John. One medic spoke up, "We were just at the cafe picking up lunch and saw him fall. We'll get him seen about, Miss. Does he have a mate? Someone to notify?" Sally quickly pulled up Sherlock's number and gave it to the medic with his name as well as John's name. They had John loaded in the ambulance before she knew it and were ready to leave, the medic assuring Sally that the hospital would get in touch with his mate. Then they were gone. It had all happened so fast and Sally was still unsettled. She called Sherlock herself.

"Sally? Lunch over already?" he questioned.

Her voice shook a bit as she tried to tell Sherlock what had happened. "Lunch was fine Sherlock, John was fine...he was walking me to the tube….and he….he…..he just collapsed right there on the pavement! There was an ambulance nearby and they took him! They've taken him already to the hospital but I don't know where! I didn't get a chance to ask! They're supposed to call you but I wanted to let you know! I'm sorry!"

Sherlock's mind was already calculating, "Thank you for calling me Sally. I do appreciate it but I have to go now." He barely let Sally get out a good-bye before he hung up, promptly dialing Mycroft instead.

Sherlock didn't even let him get out his usual smarmy greeting, interrupting swiftly, "John collapsed across town, an ambulance has taken him according to Sally but she doesn't know where. So tell me brother where they have taken my mate?"

Mycroft understood the urgency, "One moment brother."

Sherlock waited, hearing the clicking of keys in the background, knowing Mycroft was checking the security detail and the ambulance logs. One moment drug into two and pushed into three while Mycroft still didn't speak and the clicking increased. When Sherlock couldn't take it anymore he snapped,  **"Mycroft!"**

"I'm sorry, Sherlock. We're still checking, but…"

"But….What Mycroft?!"

"We….we don't have him Sherlock. It's not us."


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please observe friends! This chapter requires the addition of a new tag for "simulated rape" (nothing actually happens) and for psychological torture. That is all. Thank you all so much for reading as always.**

**********

 

The sound of a door closing amid resounding silence woke John. His head still felt quite fuzzy and it took a few moments to focus and orient himself to his surroundings. "Typical," he mumbled to himself, "Though it has been a while now." He was sitting on a chair in the middle of what had to have once been an office of some kind but was now in disrepair. Papers and empty drawers littered the floor, an old desk was pushed against one wall, and the windows were boarded over. He could at least see his wallet, phone, and keys laying on the desk. His hands were bound behind him but not to the chair and his feet were left free. Either his captor thought he would be out longer or they were idiots. The oddity of the fact that he could comment on the skill level of his unknown kidnapper and his overall lack of kidnappings these past months did not escape John and he chuckled ruefully to himself.

Careful flexing of his wrists determined simple zip ties as his restraint. Rolling his eyes at the rampant idiocy he stood up and walked to the desk. Leaning backwards against the desk, he gave a push to his phone and found it on. Definitely idiots, Mycroft would already be tracking his phone and Sherlock would not be far behind. Grabbing his keys in his hands he returned to the chair, selected a sturdy key and began working at the plastic tie around his wrist. In ten or fifteen minutes he had worn his way through the tie and freed his hands. Quickly pocketing his things, he tried the door but found it locked. He resigned himself to waiting beside the door for the return of his bumbling jailer. It was another fifteen minutes before John could hear a single set of footsteps, approaching far too casually, unconcerned, and a key being fit to the lock. The door swung open and in stepped his would be thug. John could just make out the stunned surprise at the empty chair in his profile view of the young man. And he was young, possibly college aged and either new or ill trained to his task. He almost felt sorry for what he was about to do.

Just as the thug turned to raise the alarm, John made his move. His military training had never had a chance to lapse given the work he did with Sherlock. He quickly disarmed and incapacitated the youth, "Sorry bout this mate, but I don't intend to stick around for the festivities." He grabbed the gun still stuck in the man's waistband and made his way carefully out of the room. He was on the second level it appeared so he made his way slowly toward the stairs, pausing to check each open door for assailants lest he be caught from behind. He encountered only one sentry at the head of the stairs, quickly dealing with him as well, dragging him away from the stairs into a nearby room. The stairs could be the most dangerous as he had nowhere to hide, so he stayed low and made his way down as swiftly and silently as possible. The exit was clearly marked and he did not see any further henchmen but he didn't take their absence for granted. Still crouched low he started to inch toward the exit. He didn't see the man waiting cooly beneath the stairs, nor did he hear his approach until the cold barrel of a gun pressed into the base of his skull.

"Please lose the gun and stand up slowly Captain Watson, and don't tempt my hair trigger. The boss would be terribly upset with me as he is most anxious to talk to you." the cool clipped voice instructed.

John couldn't stop the internal "Dammit!" that crossed his mind, but maintained his military stoicism as he did as he was told. Curious that the man called him Captain, most would refer to him as Doctor Watson. Military man then. He didn't try to turn, simply stood and waited. The gun eased up from his skull but John knew good and well it was still pointed at him. A large hand gave his shoulder a push as the gun gestured toward a nearby door. "This way Captain. Let's not keep the boss waiting." John followed his commands and approached the door. "Be a good man and open it Captain, we have an appointment to get to." John opened the door and stepped into the office. This one better lit than the others and boasting only a single old, high backed, swivel chair facing away from them at the moment. "Christ these villains and their sense of drama," he thought.

"I've brought our guest along Boss. He seemed to be a bit restless upstairs," the cool voice spoke with an audible smirk.

John remained silent, watching as the chair predictably turned slowly towards them. However, when he could see his host he could not stop the frisson of fear that raced down his spine as he hoped fervently that Mycroft and Sherlock were closing in fast. Much as he tried to maintain his bland expression, his widened eyes and flared nostrils belied his response.

"Hello again…..Johnny boy. It has been far too long, hasn't it?"

John had briefly hoped for some trickery or illusion, but that voice was unmistakable. Alive and in the flesh, James Moriarty sat before him. John did not bother to reply, knowing the madman would demand a response if he wanted one. They stared at each other in silence until the sound of a text alert drew their attention.

" _ **Check Him!"**_  Moriarty snapped.

He got his first glimpse of his guard as he rifled John's pockets and pulled out the phone. He was older but still military fit and precise. John recognized Colonel Sebastian Moran from his own sniper training days, an excellent shot with a rather grey sense of ethics. He recalled hearing news of his dishonorable discharge for questionable behavior in the field. He watched as Moran checked his phone.

"It was left on Sir. We'll have to move….quickly."

John saw the nod Moriarty gave to Moran just before the butt of the gun hit his temple with sharp direct force rendering him unconscious instantly.

 

                                                                                                                                 ******

 

Sherlock could not believe they had lost John. He was furiously pacing Mycroft's office, wearing a path in the expensive Persian rug. He replayed the past hour or so looking for clues. Mycroft's security detail had been temporarily confused by the ambulance but one unit had dutifully followed keeping the ambulance in sight for miles through the London streets. About the time Mycroft was figuring out his men had not taken John, the field unit lost the ambulance due to traffic and a red light between them. They notified Mycroft at once but the trace on John's phone had already began at any rate. For once Sherlock applauded the lack of intellect among the criminals of London, anyone with an ounce of sense would have shut off the phone as soon as John was inside the ambulance. They had closed in on a derelict building in the warehouse district without difficulty before the signal was cut off. Entering the building as swiftly and silently as possible, they had found only the bodies of two men killed execution style with single gunshots to the head. Sherlock had found a single chair in a room with zip ties frayed open in the floor behind it. He was certain John had escaped his bonds but not what had happened afterwards. John would have merely sought escape, incapacitating his captors long enough to do so. He wouldn't have killed unless necessary. No, far more likely that the two men died at the hands of another, perhaps for some failure in service. If John had escaped he would have contacted him immediately also. The fact that John was not found, had not contacted him, and that the signal was turned off implied John was still held by someone.

Which is why they were now back at the Diogenes club, Mycroft pouring over CCTV coverage for the areas around the building. It had not been proving helpful as the area was only sparsely covered, still his brother searched. Sherlock appreciated it but was resigning himself to the fact that he was at the mercy of whomever took John in the first place. The Alpha snarled and raged inside in impotent fury as Sherlock acknowledged all he could do was wait to be contacted with demands. He focused on demands because the prospect of finding a body instead was simply unthinkable, so he refused to follow that train of thought. Mycroft had already set up a trace on all incoming communications to his phone, so he waited. It had only been half an hour since they left the building, when his phone rang with an unknown number. Sherlock nodded calmly to Mycroft as he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello…..Sherlock."

Sherlock sat down hard in the chair nearest him, recognizing the last voice he ever wanted to hear on the other end of his phone again. A voice he was certain he  _ **couldn't**_  be hearing again. He simply waited to see what that voice would say while Mycroft looked on worriedly.

"It is so good to hear your voice again after all this time, Sherlock. I must say your little pet has  _ **certainly**_  gotten far more interesting during my absence. I can't even imagine how you managed to keep so much from me, Sherlock. I never thought you would allow yourself to sink to the baser level of the rest of humanity. I thought you would be above such things, however it is proving to be quite an entertaining distraction I must say."

Sherlock finally seemed to find his voice, fighting to keep the Alpha's snarl subdued, "What do you want Moriarty?" He noted Mycroft's flinch of surprise out of the corner of his eye, followed by movement at the computers.

"The game begins anew Sherlock. I will be in touch."

The line went dead before Sherlock could say anything further. Moriarty. The most dangerous man he had ever known had John. The hand holding his phone dropped to his lap as he looked to Mycroft.

"He's still moving. We have a direction but not an exact location. We will continue to search and follow that particular signal. We will find him Sherlock," Mycroft insisted, "we will find John."

Sherlock let his head fall back against the tall, leather, wingback chair and released the howl of fury and frustration he had been bottling up for hours. He did not understand it entirely himself, the noise served no purpose, got nothing done, yet he felt better for the release it gave him. Mycroft did not even bat an eyelid in surprise merely leaving him to it until he had howled himself out. There was still little he could do until they either tracked Moriarty's signal or he was contacted again. Mycroft was already tracing intel for any hints of Moriarty's activities while they all thought he was dead. With a sigh Sherlock went to help him, anything to keep himself busy until the next volley came.

 

                                                                                                                                      ******

 

Waking up was much harder this time, his vision blurry and his head still throbbing. Though when he was awake enough to be aware of his surroundings and remember the situation he was in, he wished for the return of oblivion. For one thing, best he could tell, he was nude, the chill air of the room sending up goosebumps across his flesh. He was also bound, apparently to a large bed, face down. He couldn't move enough to make out much more of the room. Both hands were spread above his head and held in leather shackles, as were both ankles to the other end of the bed, there was a pillow under his hips pushing his ass up in the air and a ball gag silenced him. He blinked his eyes slowly and tried not to think of what this looked like. Surely James Moriarty, the man who didn't like to get his hands dirty was not about to do what it looked like he might.

John's subtle stirrings finally got a response from the figure he could just make out lounging casually in a chair to the side of the bed. "Welcome back Doctor Watson, I was growing quite impatient…...can't start the show without its star now can I. You'll have to excuse Sebby though, he doesn't always know his own strength and it was a rush job that. Wouldn't have been necessary if those simpletons had done their job properly. It has been so hard to get quality help since Sherlock took apart my well organized and well trained organization." Moriarty set his jaw and ground his teeth a moment before continuing, "But we will fix that…...in time."

John could do little but growled against the gag and kicked against the restraints anyway. Somehow he knew the poor young men who failed to keep him bound would be dead by morning if they weren't already and he couldn't help feeling a little bit guilty about that.

"Tut, tut, tut, no need to strain yourself so Johnny boy. I can hear the gears grinding themselves to death in your head. Why is he doing this? What does he want? Really Johnny, it's so simple even you should be able to figure it out. But just this once, I will tell you. Obviously I can't destroy Sherlock's career, for one he doesn't care about public opinion and two, he just bounces back no matter what I throw at him. No the only way to destroy Sherlock once and for all is to destroy the mind he holds sacred. You, Johnny were always a weakness, but Now…...now you are the very weapon that will let me ruin that brilliant mind!"

John was beyond furious, that Moriarty wanted to bring harm to Sherlock was no surprise but that he thought he would be able to use John to further his cause was insane. He struggled violently against the restraints wishing he could just get his hands around Moriarty's throat.

"Oh don't worry Johnny, I don't need you to do anything at all. You've already done it. I really don't know how the two of you managed to keep such a secret from me, but you did. You can't imagine my astonishment when I returned to find that you, just little old army doctor you, had brought Sherlock down to the realm of the mere mortal. Because of you Sherlock has allowed himself to yield to his baser instincts, and of all imaginable things, taken himself a mate. Now those baser, primal instincts will be his undoing. And this is only round one, Johnny Boy."

As Moriarty finished his speech, John could just see him rising from his bedside perch and moving toward the end of the bed. His stomach was churning and his muscles tensed not knowing what to anticipate but dreading it nonetheless. There was silence for a moment, before he heard a click and saw a faint flash.

Across town, Sherlock's phone chimed as an incoming message arrived. He opened it quickly to see John, naked, bound and gagged to a bed with his hips in the air. The Alpha raged as Sherlock forced himself to read the message.

He certainly is a lovely Omega. Bit feisty but simply delectable. I'm going to enjoy this game Sherlock...but will you?-JM

Sherlock passed his phone to Mycroft before lifting a small table and smashing it against the fireplace with a roar that shook the building. It was a while before Mycroft got to look at the message as he had his hands full trying to calm Sherlock's Alpha, even with using his Pack Alpha voice.

Moriarty chuckled as he sent the picture to Sherlock, imagining the footage he would see later. But now, to make it even better. "Seb, come and give us hand here." Moran joined Moriarty at the foot of the bed.

John heard the sound of a zipper and the click of a cap opening and closed his eyes as if he could make this all go away. He flinched when he felt fingers and the cool wetness of lube touching his asshole. He clinched tight in protest.

Moriarty actually chuckled, "Not to worry Johnny, this is all for the show, you might say. If you are going to set the stage, then you have to dress the part as well….don't you?"

The fingers smeared lube all up and down his crack and around his hole wetting it completely. Then John heard another click and flash before Moriarty spoke, but not to him, "Come on Sebby give Daddy a hand here...or a mouth, whichever you prefer."

John couldn't see behind him at all but soon heard very familiar wet sounds and low hums one might associate with a hand job or blow job. That was only reinforced by Moriarty's low whisper, "Oh yes Sebby…..yes…..just how Daddy likes it…..Mmmmm…..I'll make sure and thank you properly later."

This had gone on for some moments, so that John squeaked in surprise when a hand gripped his ass and he felt the pressure of a blunt head against his asshole. Nothing more. Another click and flash, John was slowly getting the idea of what was happening and where these pictures were going. He could imagine exactly the hell it was putting Sherlock and his Alpha through too, he growled and bucked in anger and frustration. He understood just how Moriarty thought he could use him to destroy Sherlock now. He could torment the Alpha until Sherlock went insane. He heard the slick sounds of a hand rapidly stroking a cock and was not surprised to hear a low grunt and feel hot cum squirt across his cheeks and down his crack, covering his asshole and balls. Another click and flash.

"Perfect!" exclaimed Moriarty. "Now Sherlock and his dear brother have been busily tracking my phone since the first message. I shall send these last three as they get closer. Just imagine the torment for poor Sherlock when he sees what he will think is the defilement of his precious Omega when he is so close but unable to stop it. Oh and then when he finds you here! Ho,ho, HO! I am going to love watching the chaos! I have everything bugged, everywhere has a video feed. Mycroft's office, your flat, here…..I will get to see the Great Sherlock Holmes fall apart like a beast. And this is only the beginning, just consider it a dry run if you will. I can watch you so closely, perhaps I will take you right from under Sherlock's nose just before your heat comes and breed you myself the whole time before letting you go. Would That be the final straw do you think? Or will I actually have to kill you to drive him over the edge into madness?"

John shuddered in fear for Sherlock and revulsion for himself, fighting the nauseous feeling building in his gut. How would they fight this insane madman and win?

"Now. We can't have you telling them the truth as soon as they arrive now can we? That would simply ruin all my fun and defeat the purpose of our little show. No...we certainly can't have that."

John felt a knee pressing against his back keeping him still and a hand held his head firmly against the bed as he felt a needle press into his neck. He groaned around the gag but was powerless to do anything. The last thing he was aware of was that mercurial voice whispering in his ear.

"Nighty night Johnny boy, until next time."

 

                                                                                                                             ******

 

John regained consciousness this time to the persistent beep of a monitor. Blinking in the low light he let his head loll over on the pillow with a groan. He was met by the sight of Sherlock. He appeared to be asleep on the guest bed but his hands were cuffed to the rails. There were obvious signs around his wrists where he had struggled as well as traces of a nosebleed among the scratches and bruises on his face. Allowing his gaze to travel further around the room, he encountered Mycroft. Sitting sentry over his brother and looking the worse for wear himself, he sported numerous scratches, cuts, and an impressive bandage around his hand and wrist. That brief look was all it took to tell him Moriarty had gotten what he wanted and the swear left his mouth before he even had another thought.

"FUCK!"

Mycroft only raised an eyebrow at the outburst. He had just opened his mouth to speak when John's raised hand and a finger shushing across his lips silenced him.

"Has the room been swept?" John asked. His tone and gaze so direct and firm with purpose that Mycroft did not question him. He merely nodded once firmly. But John was not satisfied, somehow Moriarty had access to their lives. "Thoroughly and completely, Mycroft? A full sweep, top to bottom, wall to wall, trojan slave programs on phones or other electronics? Everything, Mycroft?"

Mycroft was concerned now. "Yes John. A thorough sweep as always, this room is clean, we are secure. What is wrong?"

"First, how is he," John indicating the still form of his mate. He suspected but he needed Mycroft to tell him what happened.

Mycroft sighed but understood the need. "Tranquilized. Quite heavily actually. I have never in all of his life seen his Alpha unleashed in such a violent manner John. He is quite strong and remarkably fierce for one who denied his Alpha for so long. Even with My voice, control was difficult to impossible."

John bowed his head and swallowed against the nausea he still felt. "If you have not deduced it already then you should know he was baited and lured into such an outburst on purpose. I will explain in a moment, but please….tell me what happened."

"After he received the first picture and message from Moriarty it took me the better part of half an hour to prevent him from destroying my office and calm him enough to focus on tracking the message. We were following the signal and closing in on the location when there were three pictures but no messages, spaced apart but following one after the other. The set of his jaw at the first one had me already ordering him to calm, even before the others arrived. I was able to hold him as long as we were in the car, but once we arrived he was off to find you. The team was hard on his heels of course." Mycroft paused to glance at John, "Are you sure you want to know?" John nodded.

With a long-suffering sigh Mycroft continued. "When we found you…..as you were, he completely lost all rational function. The team were treating it as any scene and sought to collect evidence, but the Alpha only wanted to get you and get away. He smashed the camera of the man photographing the scene against the far wall. It was in pieces from one blow. The man who dared to touch you, trying to collect DNA evidence? He received a broken arm, fractured wrist and a concussion when the Alpha threw him into another wall. Once he had his hands on you he would not let anyone else near. He snapped your restraints apart with his bare hands. He wiped you clean and I believe he was on the verge of mounting you right there to re-stake his claim on his mate. You were unconscious. We didn't know if you were drugged or injured. You needed medical attention but the Alpha would not be reasoned with." Holding up his bandaged wrist with a rueful smile he said, "Believe me John, I tried. But he was completely lost in the rage of the Alpha, he was beyond my power to control. The team is always armed with tranquilizers for irate Alphas…...it took two doses to even slow him down, three to put him under. He has been out ever since and likely will be for a while still. The doctors have checked him over well and assure me he will wake on his own without any undue effects." Once John request was discharged he addressed him in a firm and serious manner, "Now tell me what happened and why you are concerned with being overheard."

John nodded, "Certainly. But first will you dispatch a team to sweep the flat, just as thoroughly as I asked before. Not for your surveillance. I have every reason to believe there are other devices or methods in place, audio, video, electronic. Just have them check everything Mycroft…..Please. It needs to be cleared before we can go home. And I think it would be best for all of us if we could get Sherlock out of here and home in bed with me  _before_  he wakes from those tranquilizers." The Omega wanted to preen with pride at the ferocity of his Alpha protecting him but John squashed it down violently. Now was not the time to indulge their primal natures any further.

Mycroft agreed and quickly sent a text dispatching his team. Once that was done he turned his attention to John. "Before you begin, you might want to know they did a rape kit once we got you here," uncharacteristically Mycroft shrugged, not knowing where to go beyond that statement.

John waved his unease away with a hand and a small shake of his head, "Not necessary but I understand the protocol. John took a deep breath and told Mycroft everything from start to finish. Everything Moriarty did and everything he said. He finished nearly on a whisper as he told Mycroft the depths of the criminal's insane plan. "He said he would take me from Sherlock as my heat starts and breed me. Said he wondered if that would do it or if he would have to kill me to finally push Sherlock over the edge. The last thing he said was until next time. This was only the first move Mycroft and it played out just as Moriarty wanted."

Mycroft looked grim. "You are right John. Moriarty got exactly what he wanted this time. He knows he can use you to get to Sherlock and he won't hesitate to do so to reach and win his endgame, which as he sees it is Sherlock's utter destruction it seems." Mycroft's phone vibrated with an alert. Quickly looking it over he addressed John, "The team has finished and there were several items removed but the flat is clear. I shall go and see about your immediate discharge so we can get you and Sherlock home." Then he was off to the nurses desk.

John felt fine once the drugs had left his system and he was in no mood to wait on protocol. He removed the wires monitoring him and cut off the machine. He found some gauze and tape and removed his own IV, then went in search of his clothes, hoping they had made it here with him. He found them in the small closet and dressed quickly. When Mycroft returned, the doctor on his heels with discharge papers in hand, they found John curled up behind Sherlock. His wrist held to the Alpha's nose to offer the comfort of his scent.

The discharge was handled quickly and Mycroft summoned one of a fleet of private ambulances to take them home. With Sherlock safely secured to the stretcher, John and Mycroft rode alongside him, as they made their way to Baker street. The ambulance personnel got Sherlock upstairs and onto the bed before departing. It took John and Mycroft together to undress Sherlock and get him under the covers safely. Mycroft watched over him while John took a quick shower to rid his body of any foreign scent. Once he was ready Mycroft was freed to leave them alone.

"Are you sure you can handle him John?"

"Yes…..I'll be fine. He will need to sent me and he probably  _ **will**_  need to re-stake his claim before he starts to come around fully. A little rough sex never hurt anyone Mycroft." John smiled at his brother-in-law, "We'll both be fine, Mycroft. Go home and rest. When Sherlock is himself again we will discuss how to approach this problem."

Mycroft nodded solemnly as he left the flat and John locked it securely behind him. Judging by Sherlock's vital signs and pupils he still had a couple of hours before he remotely began to wake. John quickly put on the kettle for tea, made up a sandwich and grabbed an apple. It had been hours since he ate and he would need his strength. He tried to keep his thoughts away from the helpless state Moriarty had had him in, away from what he had done, and even worse what he threatened to do in the future. He was hardly successful and shuddered, shaking himself to throw off the thoughts. He finished his tea and food, even brushed his teeth to get rid of all but his own taste. Then climbed into bed naked next to his mate. He curled up next to Sherlock managing to doze off quickly.

He was roused two hours later by a rumbling growl as the Alpha rooted into his neck, rubbing against his scent gland. Hands roamed his body possessively and a large erection pressed into his back. John instantly gave his Alpha more access by baring his neck and throat. At the same time he began to speak softly, seeking to soothe the injured psyche of his mate. "Shh…..shush now. It's okay. It's all over. Nothing happened to me, I'm right here with you." The growling got louder but John just kept at it, "Shh….don't worry. No one claimed me….no one but you. I'm still yours…...all yours." He thought he was making some progress as the growl settled into a low rumble. Still his soothing talk could not sate all of the Alpha's need. The insistent scenting continued, the Alpha smelling and tasting across John's body until he reached the groin and buried his nose deeply, inhaling the comforting scent of his mate and nothing else.

John knew where this was headed and it wasn't about pleasure. It was all about reassurance and had to happen. Hands held his hips as mouth and tongue lapped over his half-hard prick, imprinting the taste of him anew for his Alpha before he was unceremoniously flipped onto his stomach. The hot searching tongue probed his ass while the mouth clamped down over his puckered hole and suckled, a low purr sounding when the only taste was that of his Omega. John couldn't stop the moaning that left his mouth as he pressed himself back into that tongue and mouth seeking more of the pleasurable sensations. He gasped however, when teeth bit down around his pucker, just before withdrawing. Two fingers quickly replaced the mouth, burning slightly without more than saliva to ease the way. Two quickly became three as the Alpha stretched him perfunctorily, before bringing the head of his cock to bear and thrusting home in one stroke.

John knew it was coming and panted into the pillow, forcing himself to relax as the Alpha fucked into him hard and deep. The Alpha wasted little time claiming his mate, a low grunt signaling his climax while his hot seed filled and marked John. The deed done, the Alpha remained well seated inside John but began to calm, letting an equally traumatized Sherlock resume control. John felt the comforting weight as Sherlock stretched across his back, placing tender kisses to his neck and shoulders.

"I'm sorry," whispered its way across his skin, encompassing so many regrets. And John understood each and everyone as Sherlock kissed behind his ear and suckled his earlobe.

"Shhh….it's okay. It had to be done love. We're both fine…..we will  _ **be**_  fine. We will rest, then we will talk about this new development. We will work with Mycroft, deal with it, and be fine, do you understand Sherlock?" There was no response except for Sherlock's body trembling against his and the near silent crying he was trying to hide. "Sherlock? Hey? Come on…..talk to me…." The shaking only got worse and John was at a distinct disadvantage with his face in the pillow. He elbowed Sherlock, urging him to move now so they could face each other, "Oi! Come on now! Get off!" Sherlock complied slowly and though he had softened, John winced sharply at the motion, but that could be dealt with later. Sherlock was more important now. Quickly turning over, he was met with the sight of Sherlock sitting on his knees in the middle of the bed; one hand still clamped firmly over his own mouth to stifle the sobs that shook his body. John held out his arms, motioning Sherlock to him. In a flash John's arms were full of weeping mate, the curly head nestled beneath his chin, one arm tight around the thin shoulders while the other rubbed long soothing strokes over the tense back. John was glad Sherlock was letting it out for once, instead of bottling up everything. This was not something they could let fester between them. They were safe at home and together, so he shushed and soothed and let it run its course until Sherlock was calm and sleepy.

"I'm so sorry John," he mumbled into the damp spot he'd made. "I don't even know what came over me. I've never responded like that for any reason in my life…..but you….you've made it all different….and it…..it terrifies me John. Moriarty never frightened me before, but those…. the….he…."

John swiftly silenced him with a slow, tender kiss. "Nothing Sherlock. Those were nothing. You were manipulated with the implication of something that never happened. He did it on purpose to see you lose it because he knows we're bonded. He knows he can use me more than ever before to hurt you, but he didn't do anything to me Sherlock. Do you understand?!" At Sherlock's questioning look he hastily added, "Drugged me-yes, kidnapped me-yes, had his crony pistol whip me-yes, strip me and restrain me-yes, but he did not rape me Sherlock! It was all a scene set up for the sole purpose of driving you insane and he got what he wanted! He got his show! I was awake while he played his games but he drugged me just before you arrived so I  _ **wouldn't**_ be able to tell you what happened."

Sherlock's eyes narrowed as he assimilated the new information John was giving him but at length he nodded. "So he...Moriarty….he didn't?"

John's firm NO seemed to settle Sherlock's mind at last. "Let's get some rest now okay. We'll go over all of this after a good nights sleep when we can think more clearly, alright?"

Sherlock couldn't help but stare at his mate in wonder as he brought the world around them into order once more. How often did he wonder where he would be if John Watson had never entered his life. He quickly shook off those thoughts, thankful he did not have to worry because he did have John. "We can sleep, as soon as I take care of you." When John moved to argue, he quickly spoke over him, "I know the Alpha had to do it John, but I also know I may have hurt you. Now if you don't need to go to the bathroom, then you will lay there and let me tend to you properly as a good mate should. Then we can sleep." John opened his mouth to speak but he knew Sherlock was right. He lay back on his pillows without another word.

Sherlock went to the bathroom and returned with supplies in hand. John spread his legs and allowed Sherlock to clean him with the warm cloth. The heat felt good but the washcloth felt rough against swollen and tender skin. He was not surprised to see traces of blood on the cloth either. Sherlock glanced at John apologetically but he only received a nod to continue with what needed to be done. Once clean he applied some medicated cream that cooled and soothed the area, before tucking John under the covers. He placed a couple of pain pills on the bedside table and retrieved a bottle of water

from the kitchen. When John gave him a curious look he replied with, "You may not need anything right now but you may by morning. I just thought I would have them ready."

John smiled warmly, "That's fine Sherlock. Thank you for thinking of it. Now, you have taken excellent care of me and it's time for bed. Get in here!" He pulled back the covers, grabbed Sherlock by the hand and pulled him into bed. Quickly arranging himself with his head and hand on Sherlock's chest, he sighed and soon fell asleep.

Sherlock held John close and watched him sleep for long time before he could settle his own thoughts and find some rest.

 

                                                                                                                            ******

 

Morning found them both in Mycroft's office going over everything he had been able to collect so far. CCTV showed the ambulance stationed in a nearby alley, apparently waiting for John's collapse. John still had no idea what had happened but was assuming drugs of some kind, it was just a matter of figuring out how they got them into him. That mystery was solved when John sat watching the CCTV footage of the ambulance picking him up.

"The coffee!" he exclaimed.

When both Holmes shared blank looks he explained, "The server in the cafe tripped into our table and knocked over my coffee. He then brought Sally and I fresh cups. We didn't think anything of it, but…" zooming the camera in on the ambulance scene, John pointed at one of the 'medics" tending him,"that is the server who brought the coffee." Having his memory triggered John suddenly exclaimed, "Sally! Is she okay? They didn't take her….do anything to her?!"

Mycroft quickly reassured him, "She's perfectly fine John. They only took you then left and she was not drugged or anything else. She is safely at home and most anxious to hear from you."

John sat back in relief. He'd never forgive himself if anything happened to Sally or Christian and the unborn baby on the way. Considering the fact that they would be dealing with Moriarty again, he thought perhaps he should have a talk with Sally for her own safety and curtail their meetings. But that would be later. They still had to come up with a plan. It took all day and still the plan only consisted of increased security and monitoring, frequent sweeps of their flat, Mycroft's office, etc. None of them were happy with the plan, wishing they could take more decisive action but they all knew Moriarty was invisible unless he wanted to be found. After all they did believe he was dead before he chose his rather showy rebirth.

So life went back to normal, or almost normal. Sherlock had a hard time leaving John alone again for a while and they were very aware of the increased security presence around them, but most of their daily activities were the same. John did talk to Sally and explain the danger to those around them when they were dealing with Moriarty. They would still talk and have some more private meetings, but John refused to have her out in public with him again. He even asked Mycroft if he could have some security put on Sally as well. Who knew how long Moriarty had been watching them, he may already know Sally was a friend which made her a target.

A week after the kidnapping found John struggling up the stairs with the shopping, mumbling under his breath that surely it wouldn't kill the security detail to give a guy a hand every once in a while, when his phone started ringing. He swore as he made it up the last steps, managing to drop the groceries on the table and answer his phone only slightly out of breath before whoever it was hung up.

"Hello?"

"Doctor John Watson?"

"Yes. Who's speaking?"

"Oh yes, sorry sir. This is Tom Worthington at Bart's hospital. I'm calling regarding your hospital stay one week ago. You apparently checked out of the hospital before getting the results of your work-up and labs. We were just conducting our standard chart review and found the discrepancy. There were some results you should be made aware of sir. That is why I am calling. Is it okay to give you the results by phone or would you like to make an appointment to come by the hospital and get them?"

John realized that other than the rape kit Mycroft had mentioned, he had no idea what they had done before he woke up. Then the situation with Sherlock took all of his attention and he never thought about that visit to the hospital again. He figured it was some trivial detail the bureaucrats were covering their asses about but let the man get on with it anyway.

"Yeah sure, you can just tell me. I will assume we are being recorded for quality assurance and all that so yes you have my permission to give me the results over the phone." John hated bureaucratic bullshit. It happened everywhere but was particularly rampant in the medical profession.

"Oh...well, yes. Thank you sir. Let me just pull them up here."

John listened as the man shuffled papers and clicked a few keys, heard when he found the records he was looking for and began giving John the aforementioned results. John listened to the man talk, his eyes blinking slowly the only movement he made until his free hand slowly reached out and gripped hard onto the back of the chair beside the table. Other than that he was frozen in place. The man finished talking….John knew he had finished talking because he could hear the roar of his racing pulse in his own ears. A response….a response was required, what was the response….oh….oh yes.

"Uhh...yes..thank you." that was all he could manage and he hung up on the poor man before he could say anything further. He sunk down in the kitchen chair, staring at nothing as his mind tried to grasp what it had just been told. His thoughts were only a mad jumble of words as he sought sanity. Just one week ago things were sane…..now Moriarty was back….things had never been more dangerous. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't tell Sherlock, not now. He couldn't take the distraction when Moriarty was on the loose. He sat for a long time without any answers before finally concluding he needed help. Without a second thought he dialed the number. When the voice on the other end answered, John's voice was sure and to the point.

"I need to see you. Now."


	14. Chapter 14

Mycroft slumped uncharacteristically in his high-backed leather chair wincing as the sound of the door slamming, followed by the loud growl of a frustrated Alpha departing, echoed through the Diogenes club. His brother and respective mate were going to cost him an ungodly amount in fines at this rate. At least John had restricted himself to only slamming the door once when he arrived, and he at least apologized. He steepled his fingers beneath his chin as he considered what had transpired today and the actions that resulted.

He couldn't really blame Sherlock, not even his Alpha for breaking the lamp….and the table it sat on, considering what they sprang on him. Telling an Alpha that his Omega was being sent out of the country at the last minute to train combat bound medics was never going to be an easy sell for anyone. Mycroft at least had the advantage of age, experience, and equivalent intelligence to aid him in facing Sherlock. He was certain that Sherlock did not buy the story completely but failed to challenge him outright over it, his position as Pack Alpha for their family still held sway. He didn't believe Sherlock would leave it be however and made sure the teams doubled their efforts to cover John's trail and sabotage any attempts to track him by his erstwhile mate, or Moriarty either for that matter. He hoped Sherlock would see the logic of the move, as they tracked Moriarty John's safety would be paramount to his ability to focus. Which is what brought them to this point. Mycroft considered once more the chain of events set off by a certain phone call, starting with John's sudden visit this morning.

{*} {*} {*}

Despite knowing he was coming, Mycroft was brought up sharply as the door to his office was slammed open by his brother-in-law. In truth he had never seen John Watson quite like this. He noted that it was not the demure doctor who came to his office but the war hardened soldier, efficiently scanning his surroundings for any threat even as he entered. He rose to greet John and sent Anthea, still hovering in the open doorway, away silently with a wave. "John….how may I assist you today?"

"I'm..sorry, Sorry Mycroft! I shouldn't have...that is...I didn't mean to open the door so hard! When was the last sweep of your office?!" When informed that the sweep had just cleared the office again this morning John continued, "There just isn't any time to waste! For the sake of your family, I am going to require your not inconsiderable influence and assistance!"

Mycroft could not believe how focused John seemed even as his appearance indicated a great deal of internal conflict, clothing askew as he worried his hands in the fabric and his hair stuck up in all directions. He simply could not imagine what might have happened to bring John to this state but Mycroft's Alpha began to respond to the sheer amount of anxiety radiating off of John in waves, needing to calm and soothe the Omega. "John come here and sit down. You must settle yourself if we are to get anywhere. I'll get us some tea and you can tell me everything." He buzzed Anthea and requested the tea service be delivered, though looking at John again he thought the man might need something stronger. "Is it Moriarty? Has he done something new?"

John shook his head as he took a seat in the chair Mycroft offered, "No….well….yes, but no he hasn't done anything yet. It's what he could do that is the problem."

Mycroft nodded as he took the chair across from John, "Perhaps you should start from the beginning John."

John opened his mouth to start, then closed it again. He stared at his hands for a few moments before taking a deep breath and giving himself a sharp nod, "I'm pregnant, Mycroft."

Mycroft found that statement brought out a rush of emotions he did not typically indulge in; surprise of course, profound happiness for his brother and John, and a uniquely pleasurable feeling as he contemplated becoming an uncle. But the fear and determination in John's eyes, reminded him of the grave implications of that statement.

"I believe customarily one offers congratulations at such an announcement, and I do indeed congratulate you, however it must be said that the timing could not be worse."

John nodded solemnly, "Exactly."

"Does Sherlock know?"

"No. He was out on a case and I came straight here after the call." That seemed to spark another thought, "Mycroft, I need the record of a phone call to my mobile wiped, all possible traces or back up recordings, and my medical records sequestered….everything, I need it all off of the grid completely! I need it done….Now! Moriarty can not find out anymore than Sherlock can." When Mycroft had not moved to act John grew impatient, "I mean NOW Mycroft, there is no time! We can't give Moriarty even a sliver of a window into this information! You know what he can do! If he thought he could use me to destroy Sherlock, what do you think he will do with me AND Sherlock's child?! I will not lose this child Mycroft, not by any form of carelessness, let alone at the hands of a psychopath out to destroy my mate at any cost! I don't care what I have to do, this baby will be safely born even if it kills me!"

Mycroft was shocked by the forcefulness John directed at him, the fierce gleam in the Omega's eyes would rival even the strongest of Alphas. He saw the wisdom in not antagonizing the soldier before him and readily pulled out his mobile to enact the orders John thought were so vital. While he was doing so, the tea arrived and both men remained silent until the servers departed. Mycroft began to pour the tea as he addressed John, "Perhaps you should tell me what you are thinking John. You seem to have a plan in mind so let us begin our discussion there."

John sat back into his chair with a sigh, "Fine Mycroft. But you may want to call Anthea back in here, I think we may need her skills as well as yours."

Mycroft raised one eyebrow sharply at that but reached to summon Anthea to join them. Once she had locked the door they sat for tea and John began.

{*} {*} {*}

John shouldered his old duffel bag as he stepped off of the boat now docked at the Limassol Port in Cyprus. The startling blue of the Mediterranean was stunning and the breezes blowing off of the sea soothing, but John would not be joining the other tourists in their exploration of the island. He was a man on a mission. He felt uncomfortable without his gun tucked safely at his back but it wasn't possible to travel with it. He contented himself with the knowledge that it would not be for long. It had been easy enough to book passage with the tour bound for Cyprus and blend in with the tourists, remaining unobtrusive and anonymous for the duration of the voyage. It was one of those loosely organized tours with a set itinerary, travelers could drop out of and rejoin the tour at any of the set points thus allowing for their own explorations or visits to family or friends. With luck John would rejoin the group in a couple of days, in the meantime he made his way out of the port in search of the bus to take him to the garrison headquarters in Episkopi and the person of Bill Murray. His closest comrade in the RAMC, they had truly shared everything when they served together. Bill had been the only one to know John's secret and despite being an Alpha guarded it closely. It was Bill who managed to get John to safety and provide the emergency care that gave him a chance to live after the sniper's bullet tore through him. Beyond Sherlock, he was the only other person in the world John trusted enough to go to for help

While John had been invalided home, Bill had continued his military career and was now stationed in Episkopi with The Yorkshire Regiment, 2nd Battalion. The unit remained on high alert for action in this part of the world, able to move out within forty-eight hours if required. They were highly trained experts in dismounted close combat and John envied Bill just a bit, but he knew at this stage he would never trade his life with Sherlock or the child they had on the way for anything.

He actually hoped Bill would be available as he had not given him any warning of his visit. They had not deemed it safe to contact him through any conventional channel. John would meet up with him in person and arrange the contacts he would need with the appropriate discretion required. Arriving at the command headquarters, John flashed the Interpol ID badge Mycroft had arranged in addition to his military ID and requested to speak to the commander. It hadn't been a problem for Mycroft to secure the badge as he had long ago obtained clearance for John due to the international and often sensitive work Sherlock did. Considering the fact that John had also been on suppressants and in hiding during his entire military career, the badge helped ease the way when his scent clearly identified him as a bonded Omega now. After a brief security check and wait, he was allowed to speak to the commander. Styling himself as an old army buddy just dropping by to see a friend while traveling through for a couple of days, John was able to use his unassuming charm to win the commander's confidence. Bill was on duty but completed his assignment this evening and would then have a pass for a couple of days. John left the number to one of the burner phones Mycroft had given him with a hastily written note entrusting it to the commander's care before departing to find a place to stay.

John found a room in a small hotel not far from the barracks. Paying cash for a couple of days, he deposited his bag in the room and went to find dinner and a few supplies. He at least enjoyed the idyllic scenery during his short walk around the village and while eating at a small family owned café. There was very little reason for John to feel threatened here but he remained alert just the same. Knowing it would be late this evening before he would even hear from Bill he returned to his room determined to get some sleep. Rest was going to be even more important now, both to keep him mentally alert and focused, as well as for the baby.

It was after midnight local time when the phone woke John instantly from a sound sleep, all those years of military training proving to be a godsend now.

"Hello?"

"John Watson, you bloody bastard, why didn't you let me know you were coming so I could get more time off to show you the sites," the cheerful voice rang out, "What brings you here anyway?!"

John couldn't help but smile at Bill's exuberance, he honestly had missed his best mate. Sadly there wouldn't be much time for catching up on this visit. He knew Bill would understand. "I need you mate. I need you to stand by me, protecting my weaker side."

Bill voice lost all trace of good-humor. The phrase a long-sworn oath between them, a relic of John's Scottish heritage, and Bill responded without hesitation, "On yer right man. I'm here. What do you need?"

"We need to talk in private, could you meet me for breakfast?" Bill readily agreed. John gave him the address of the hotel where he was staying and ended the call soon after claiming the need for sleep. In truth it took John a long time to fall back to sleep. Laying on the bed, resting his hands over the small life making all this necessary, he thought carefully through his plans and prayed they would be enough.

{*} {*} {*}

Sherlock was furious, more than he had been in a long time. He had gotten home to find a short letter from John telling him that Mycroft asked him to take a medical training assignment and he was leaving immediately, with the length of the assignment unknown at the moment. That was all, no discussion, no thought to Sherlock, just gone on an assignment. A quick check found John's old army duffel missing as well as some clothing and toiletries. His gun however was still safely tucked into their nightstand. You couldn't point out that it was exactly what Sherlock did to John all the time, that was simply beside the point. He was crashing through Mycroft's door at the Diogenes club as fast as the cab could get him there and now stood toe-to-toe with his big brother demanding answers. He faced an implacable stone wall however, one that he could never deduce completely accurately. He didn't believe for a moment that Mycroft needed John for this assignment and his brother did not pretend that that was the truth either.

Instead Mycroft brought out the latest information about Moriarty and his activities, pointing out his movements and actions for the past week all focused largely around he and John. Appealing to the Alpha, he pointed out that it was far safer for John to be out of the line of fire considering Moriarty's stated plans to use John against him. The Alpha did not take kindly to the implication that John would be safer without his care and growled a low warning to his brother. Mycroft bristled but did not retaliate, knowing exactly the buttons that this situation was pushing for Sherlock's Alpha.

Sherlock couldn't explain to his brother the anxiety he felt about John being away from him. Regardless of the threat Moriarty posed he needed John at home with him. "Bring him home Mycroft! Bring him home now! Get in touch with whomever you need to, turn his transport around and get him home!"

Mycroft sighed, actually regretting that he would have to do this to Sherlock, but consoling himself that it was for the best. Besides, John had insisted on having his way, giving Mycroft limited control over the plans execution. "I can't do that Sherlock. John wanted to go…..he insisted. He thought you could focus more clearly on the case if he wasn't here being a target and a distraction. And I can't contact him at all while he is in transit. He will contact us through secure channels once he is settled. I am sorry Sherlock. It's what John wants and you will have to accept it."

Sherlock couldn't believe what he was hearing. John…..John wanted to leave him. He thought he was a distraction, thought Sherlock couldn't work the case and keep him safe at the same time. He struggled for words to refute his brother's words but came up dry. And the Alpha? The Alpha had had enough, he was being denied his mate, told his mate willingly left, and it was implied that he couldn't even fulfill the instinctual need to protect his mate properly. The expensive lamp shattered readily as the Alpha raged, but it wasn't nearly satisfying enough. Breaking the heavy round clawfoot table to pieces proved soothing enough for Sherlock to regain control and leave the office…..but just barely.

He had walked all the way home trying to calm his thoughts and focus. He needed John here with him and he knew how to get around his brother. By the time he got back to Baker Street, he knew what he had to do. He applied himself to finding where John had gone, to tracking him. He hacked everything he could, bypassing most of Mycroft's security measures. He poured over CCTV footage trying to get a glimpse of John, tracked his mobile records, but found nothing. Everything seemed to have disappeared, erased or blocked beyond his means. He didn't stop to consider that he himself had actually taught John just how to hide, how to evade surveillance, how to cover his own trail. By filling John in on his own actions during his absence after the Fall, he had given him all the tools he needed to disappear. He called all their friends, asking if John had been in touch but he had spoken to no one except Mycroft. He kept it up well through the night and into the next day, still with nothing to show for his efforts. As the second night fell, his phoned chimed with a text alert. Hoping it was John he snatched up his phone eagerly.

"When you have exhausted your efforts brother dear, get some sleep. Then come see me. The sooner we deal with Moriarty, the sooner John will be home."-MH

His phone proved to be the next victim of the Alpha, shattering against the fireplace from the force of the throw. Sherlock clutched and tore at his hair with both hands, roaring his anger and frustration to the world before attacking his efforts anew.

Watching on the monitor before him, Mycroft sighed heavily as he arranged for a new phone to be sent to Sherlock.

It was going to be a very long few months.

{*} {*} {*}

The port in Ancona, Italy was much larger than the one at Limassol, the surrounding town well-developed and filled with the kind of amenities that would appeal to the tourists flocking to the beautiful coast for holidays. Though such a crowded city could do well as a place to hide, John would not be lingering here at all. Bill had been exceptionally understanding, helping John arrange things quickly and discreetly. Bill would handle any packages or mail that John needed to send or receive through Mycroft via military mail. He would be the sole secure contact for both men. It would be a round about way to do it but it made it even harder to track anything directly to John.

John was now headed to meet a cousin of Bill's for the last leg of his journey. He only had to make one brief contact before then, leaving the port he made his way to the Arco di Traiano. He mingled with the other tourists looking over the site, keeping himself well obscured. After ten minutes of this he finally saw his contact, a well muscled, tan man with military bearing carrying a small black duffel. The man was dressed casually, taking photos and looking over the landmark just like any of the others here, he would not be recognized as anything other than a tourist. John however knew the gaze carefully scanning the crowds was searching for something particular. John had maintained the same gaze this entire trip, constantly scanning for threats, but this man was the contact Mycroft had arranged to arm him once he was in country. Slowly moving through the crowd, John angled himself towards the man until their eyes connected briefly before sliding away from each other. The barest incline of the other man's head seen peripherally by John, directed him toward the Harbor wall. John wandered casually over to gaze out over the blue vista of the harbor, paying no more attention to the man. After several minutes John was aware of the solid presence beside him, the small bag dropped heavily between them as the other held up his smart phone taking pictures along the harbor. His contact made an excellent show of his photography, even having others snap a picture of him against the scenic background before appearing to get distracted by a pretty female and walking off in apparent pursuit. The bag remained beside John, who himself took out his phone and appeared to take a few shots as he moved closer to his prize. John let a full ten minutes pass before he picked up the bag, tucking his phone into it for effect and slung it over his shoulder with the larger duffel. The small bag had a definite weight to it but John carried it easily as he made his way to San Domenico and the Piazza del Papa where Bill's cousin waited with a car.

{*} {*} {*}

In London Mycroft's alert went off, he read the incoming message and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Target in the open. Package delivered."

John had made it safely to Italy and collected his weapons. The secure contact with Captain Murray had been made and verified and John was on his way to an out-of-the way place to hopefully lay low for a few months. He would presumably contact Sherlock once he was settled via the secure access Mycroft had given him. So far so good and there had been no movement on Moriarty's part thus far

to worry them. Still they remained vigilant, both John and his unborn child were too important for them to be lax in any way.

{*} {*} {*}

John liked Bill's cousin right off. Marco was a big, bear of an older man and gregarious in his hospitality to say the least. He was friendly, open, and honest as well as very astute. A bonus being that he spoke English well, as John's Italian was practically nil. He reminded John immediately of Angelo and he was comforted despite himself. Bill had only told him that John was an old army friend who needed to get away for a while. However, even though John spoke little, it only took the length of the drive for him to figure out that John was essentially hiding from someone. Not only that but he also knew John was pregnant. John blushed furiously when the older man made the observation so casually, mumbling, "I was trying to keep it a secret as much as possible." He hadn't even told Bill, not wanting anyone to have the information beyond Mycroft, Doctor Johnson, and he.

Marco laughed heartily at John's embarrassment, "I have fathered four daughters and two sons John. I am well-versed in the little signs of pregnancy in an Omega. We will keep your secret as well, while we can. Our agriturismo is secluded outside of Cortona and we only have a few travelers throughout the year, usually just college kids for the summer or the ones taking their gap year abroad. Even when we need to go into the town proper you won't really stand out. There are quite a lot of native English speakers living in Cortona, you will merely blend in. We will keep you safe John, as much as is humanly possible.

John was touched by the words, this man though a stranger, was virtually an extension of Bill and his commitment to keeping John safe. "Thank you Marco. I truly appreciate it. But I promise I would never put you or your family at risk. If someone finds me, if the threat reaches here, I will leave before I allow harm to come to your doorstep."

Marco nodded as he accepted John's thanks and promise, "I thank you John. I would expect nothing less from Bill's friend. Bill is a very honorable young man and any friend of his can only be the best of men. In fact, I would say you are quite exceptional John. Bill has never asked us to help a friend of his in this way and was quite adamant as to its necessity." The man glanced expectantly at John hoping for further enlightenment. John however, merely smiled at the indirect praise, remaining silent and turning his gaze to the passing countryside. Marco accepted the silence and kept driving.

They arrived at the farm in time for dinner, Marco's wife Elena fussing over John as she settled him into a small cozy room for his stay. John enjoyed the farm-fresh food and the company, indulging in half a glass of a wonderful local wine to celebrate making it this far safely. It was only as he lay in bed that night that he faced the coming months with some melancholy. He slept in one of Sherlock's cotton sleepshirts, wrapping himself in his scent and a hastily packed scarf was tucked under his pillow as well in an effort to soothe his need for his own Alpha.

"Looks like it will just be you and I for a while little one. I wish we could be with your father but he has to try to take care of a very bad man for us to be safe. Then we can all be together again." John rubbed his fingers lightly over his still flat abdomen, "I will have to contact your father tomorrow and let him know I'm safe. He's not going to be happy with me and I have to try to lie to him, which I am never very good at either." He sighed loudly, "Nothing to do but make the best of it little one. Let's get some rest, yeah." John turned over, pulled the blankets over his shoulder as he snuggled into the warm bed. He was asleep in moments, feeling safe for now in this quiet corner of the world.

{*} {*} {*}

It had only taken Sherlock four days of non-stop searching without sleep and barely any food before he crashed and slept a full twenty-four hours. Oddly enough he remembered the room starting to spin as he slumped over on the sofa, yet he awoke in their bed; the pillow he had his face buried in belonging to John and reminding him why he crashed in the first place. He found Mycroft waiting for him in the sitting room. Well….that explained that. Grudgingly he showered and dressed, before joining Mycroft in the black sedan bound for the Diogenes and the start of their efforts to stop Moriarty. There was no further discussion of John, only an intense focus on the Work that had to be done now.

Sherlock joined his brother for breakfast while they looked over the reports he had tried so hard to ignore four days ago. Moriarty's network was still makeshift at best after Sherlock's efforts had taken it to pieces so most of the activity was focused around London at the moment. Small movements seemingly without a larger goal but public enough to draw Sherlock's attention, a slow teasing foreplay if you will for the larger scheme yet to be revealed. Knowing Moriarty's goal was to destroy him outright, Sherlock would tread more carefully in these matters. He had already put out feelers among his homeless network for any information on locations and activities tied to Moriarty. Because John's information indicated that Colonel Moran was closely connected to Moriarty, they circulated his picture to their contacts as well.

They had worked well into the day, barely touching lunch as they spoke with contacts and traced links, even old information was reviewed for renewed activity to track. Both men were so absorbed they almost ignored the ringing of Sherlock's phone. It was on the fourth ring before it registered with Sherlock. Pulling the phone from his pocket he read 'unknown number' and gave Mycroft a nod before answering it. "Hello?"

Mycroft sent the signal that would initiate a trace on the call, but quickly aborted it when he heard Sherlock's voice trying to speak over the low guttural sound made by his Alpha

"John! Where are you? I demand you come home this instant!" Sherlock practically yelled at his mate. "I don't care what you think you're doing, just come home now!"

Mycroft couldn't hear John's reply but imagined he was telling Sherlock he couldn't do that. He knew John would try to stick to the cover story they told Sherlock as much as possible. However Sherlock may not let him. Whatever the reply it did not sit well with the Alpha, a loud growl escaping this time before Sherlock regained his voice. Mycroft was just wondering if he perhaps had kept any of the Alpha tranquilizers from before, fearing they would be required before this call was finished. And just as the thought came he heard Sherlock.

"Look here John, I insist you stop this farce of an assignment and come home! I know what you are really doing…."

For once in his life Mycroft had followed an impulse and kicked his brother soundly in the shin to stop him talking. Sherlock yelped in surprise before glaring at his brother, the Alpha snapping his teeth and growling at him as well. Mycroft could hear John's voice trying to soothe the Alpha as well. The miming of listening ears sobered Sherlock instantly and led to a visible struggle to control the frazzled Alpha. Sherlock's grip on the phone was tight but his knuckles were bone white where he clutched at the table in front of him, his brother beginning to fear for his furnishings again. Mycroft could see him shudder against the Alpha, shaking his head to focus once more and regain at least a modicum of control, Sherlock determined not to play into Moriarty's hands by losing control with John either.

"Sorry John. What? Oh...no just bumped into something. I..uhm….I know you'll enjoy the time away and the...training. I would just rather have you here with me. You know how I get when you're not home."

Another moment of silence as John responded then, "I understand. I'm glad you've arrived safely. I will keep myself busy with work so the time will pass more quickly. I miss you….I love you too John. I will look forward to your next call. Stay safe. Good-bye."

Sherlock was quiet, his grip on the table not easing as he slipped the phone back into his pocket before turning to face Mycroft again.

"I am sorry brother. We can't know everything that is being observed or heard and we can't have all our cards on the table as it were. I know you want John as safe as he can be, just as I do."

Sherlock only nodded speaking shortly, his jaw clenched tight, "Best get back to work then." And that was it, no childish tantrum would change things. He threw himself into the task at hand reassured that John was safe and well for now.

{*} {*} {*}

John found himself enjoying the small Italian farm a great deal. The initial call to Sherlock had been hard but they got through it well enough. John had promised to make contact at least each week then cut the conversation short. It shouldn't be possible to trace the phones Mycroft gave him to use but he was taking no chances.

Now he spent his days helping around the farm, preferring to stay busy. He helped Marco feed the goats and lambs, even trying his hand at the milking. Marco laughed at him a great deal and John took it in good humor imagining Sherlock's laughter would be even worse. He decided the milking would take quite a while to get the hang of and left it to the experts.

He helped with any of the harvesting around the farm, selecting carefully only what Marco had shown him was ripe enough. When he wasn't feeling queasy from the pregnancy, he found he had a very healthy appetite. He attributed it to plenty of fresh air working around the farm and being able to enjoy so much fresh food.

After spending his mornings helping Marco outside, he spent the rest of his day in his favorite place, in the kitchen with Elena. John enjoyed cooking himself but Elena was amazing. They would spend the afternoons preparing the food for dinner, John taking in every tip and hint he could. Pasta, ham, salami, fresh cheese and yogurt, olives, and lamb all prepared in an endless variety of soups, stews, antipasto, and entrees. Elena was jovial and wise, joking with John and sharing her own extensive knowledge of pregnancy and childbirth and found he really appreciated it. He had been able to have an emergency consultation with Doctor Johnson, off the books of course, to explain the situation and his necessary absence from regular care before he left. He had brought the pre-natal vitamins he needed and Doctor Johnson had given him standard pregnancy information as well as warning signs that would require he get to a doctor as soon as possible. Elena helped ease many of John's fears and worries as the pregnancy proceeded. He often found he wished he could share these moments with Sherlock but vowed he would bring them all here to visit when the baby was older. In the meantime he would make sure Sherlock got the benefit of all he learned from Elena during their time in the kitchen each day.

The first weekend at the farm had been a bit of a shock for John. For a man with very little family, mated to a man with the same, the descent of all of Marco and Elena's offspring was daunting. All the children and their families came for a large dinner every weekend. Elena explained it was how the family kept close and stayed involved in each other's lives. Despite busy lives with school and work, they would all show up each and every weekend, just to be together. John could only stay out-of-the-way that first weekend as the daughters and daughters-in-law bustled about the kitchen with Elena and Marco sat on the veranda chatting with his sons and sons-in-law. Everyone welcomed John and made him feel at home despite being a stranger and he likewise did his best to remember the many names of the people he would be seeing each week. They all asked after Bill as most had not seen him in some years which only led to John sharing some of his favorite stories of serving with Bill, often to gasps of awe or howls of laughter. John greatly admired this family and determined to let Bill know just how grateful he was for him sending him here. It was the perfect place for John to be right now.

The days kept him busy enough to occupy his thoughts but the nights left him alone and missing Sherlock in the bed beside him desperately. He resorted to talking with the baby more and more as his source of comfort. He told the baby stories about his father, about how they met, the work they did, how hard his father could be but also how funny, how brilliant he was and how much he loved even when he had trouble showing it. Sometimes it left him only feeling lonelier but usually it was very soothing rubbing his slowly expanding stomach and talking to the baby.

At the end of the month Marco took John to the ferry for the trip to see Bill. He would return in four days to meet John once more. He and Bill had agreed on visits once each month just to relay information to supplies as needed and they would alternate those visits for greater security. So John made the trip back to Limassol to meet Bill this month. He carried a box of treats Elena insisted on sending as well as some notes and photos from his cousins. Bill smiled at the surprise before tucking it away to focus on John. Bill brought John a small box of supplies from Mycroft which John would open later. Otherwise there was little information to share. Mycroft had detected no movements toward John or Bill so far. Bill agreed, no unusual people had been around the base nor requests made regarding either he or his family connections. John breathed a sigh of relief, everything going well for now. They shared lunch before parting. Bill joked with John that Elena's cooking was expanding his waistline and John just laughed along, telling him he was sure he sent him there on purpose to ruin his figure. He was still keeping the pregnancy from Bill, but he didn't think he would be able to hide it by next month. Bill walked him to the ferry after lunch and they made plans to meet in Ancona next month. John warned him to expect Marco as well. His cousin wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to give him a huge bear hug when he was so near. Bill laughed out loud, thanking John for the warning. Then John was headed back to Ancona, to Marco and the farm, still secure and confident in the plans they had in place.

{*} {*} {*}

Moran entered the darkened office quietly. Always attuned to the moods of his boss/sometimes lover, he knew to tread carefully at the moment. He simply stood near the desk and remained silent, waiting for Jim to speak. He knew Jim had been searching for traces of Doctor Watson, furiously ranting about his plans to destroy Sherlock Holmes, his interfering brother and that damn Doctor Watson who seemed to have disappeared from the face of the earth. He had appeased himself by sending taunting texts to Sherlock asking if he had lost his little pet, lamenting all the fun he was waiting to have with him once he returned from wherever he was, sometimes throwing in a few vivid details for effect. He had been rewarded with a few bursts of temper from the Alpha and several shattered phones but nothing as spectacular as when he last had John Watson in his hands. It had been a month already without any trace, not even a hint of Watson's whereabouts. He needed to find the blasted Omega. At the moment Jim was leaning back in his chair with his feet crossed on the corner of his desk, slowly sipping a tumbler of whiskey while he stared into the darkness.

Long moments passed before something seemed to strike Jim and he cocked his head to look at Sebastian. "Maybe I have been going about it all wrong. Between them Mycroft, Sherlock, and John will have thought of every avenue to block, every trail to erase to try and keep the little Omega pet hidden." He needed to forget about the electronic trail, even the paper trail, and do some actual legwork. Well have his operatives do it. "Seb, you served with Watson did you not?"

"Sir? Not with him per se, I was an instructor when he came through sniper training. I worked with his squadron at that time, yes."

Jim nodded, still sipping the whiskey. "That's good enough Seb. You military types can be pretty closed-lipped, especially to outsiders. I want you to get in touch with any contacts you have still in service. See if you can find any intel on Watson, any particular buddies he had during his service, anyone besides his usual circle that he would turn to for help. Watson is out there and I'm gonna find him, even if we have to go out of our way to do it."

Moran gave a nod, "Yes Sir, shall I get on that now sir?"

"Certainly Seb, see what you can get going quickly. But do try to be done in time for dinner, Daddy's in a good mood suddenly. I think I'll take you out Sebby."

Jim gave him that half-mad smile and he returned it easily. Jim may be certifiably insane, but aside from the money and power he wielded so perfectly, he was also the best fuck Seb had ever had. The edge of danger ever-present with Jim only heightened the experience. He left quickly to get on his assignment as 'Daddy' didn't like dawdling about when there was work to be done.

{*} {*} {*}

His second month at the farm passed much as the first, in peace and pleasantness. John's talking to the baby had progressed from at night in bed to all the time around the farm. He had also begun to try out names for the baby. There hadn't even been time for an ultrasound before he left and it was too early to tell the sex then anyway. So he tried all kinds of names for his unborn child. Elena would chuckle to herself when she heard John groan about his back followed by, "I suppose you think it is perfectly alright to abuse your dad this way Young Mister Holmes? Typical. Just like your father." Marco had to stifle a laugh when John let out a sudden belch at the table after a hearty dinner. Apologizing profusely to his hosts for his bad manners John then addressed the baby once more, "Marie Collette, I would appreciate it if you did not cause your dad such gas, however, in future I do expect you to be remembering your manners young lady." John was so serious in these discussions with his child and Marco and Elena found it endearing, though they fought not to just laugh out loud at some of the conversations. John saw them anyway and took it all with good grace, even addressing the baby about that as well, "Do you see Michael Hamish Watson? Your dad is a laughing-stock for all around. Does this mean your dad is funny or a fool? I hope you will find it to be the first and not the latter myself….at least until you are a teenager of course, then all bets are off."

John's formerly flat abdomen was definitely rounded now. He had already had to use a button extender for his pants and leave his tops untucked and he knew that he would not be able to hide it from Bill at this months meeting. He supposed he would need to figure out what to do about shopping if his stay continued. The thought of delivering the baby here without its father sobered him. He was going to have to contact Mycroft soon or send for word on proceedings as far as Moriarty was concerned. They could convey very little in the weekly phone calls as to what was really going on.

Still the month passed quickly and John found himself once more in the car on the way to Ancona with Marco to meet Bill. They were chatting companionably when John's mobile began to ring. The shock of it freezing John for a moment. Few people had the number to use and even then it was only for an absolute necessity. John recognized Bill's number as he raised the phone to answer the call. "Tell me."

Though Bill spoke quietly there was a suppressed urgency in his voice. "I've got a tail John. I've seen the same guy at the barracks, on the ferry, and now in town, always at a discreet distance but I know it's a tail. Military bearing and armed if I am judging him correctly." What do you want to do?"

John hesitated only a moment glancing at Marco. "I'll meet you as planned but have Marco stay behind. We need to deal with it now, if they have found you to follow they will just keep coming. Just keep act normally, sightsee until time to meet up. We'll be in town soon." John ended the call and turned to Marco whose face was already one of concern. "There is a threat. Someone following Bill all the way from Cyprus. We can take care of it but I don't want you anywhere around. I don't want them to see you to be able to trace you back to your farm and family. Do you understand?"

Marco nodded quietly. He had only seen the quiet, charming, unassuming John during his stay. Now he saw quite obviously the soldier that Bill had served with, he knew to leave the two men to their job. He drove the car to the Piazza del Papa where they had first met and let John out. John already had his gun at his back but went to the trunk to get another weapon and clip for Bill. Once he was ready to depart Marco spoke, "John, I will do some shopping for Elena and the farm while I am here. Be safe and call me when it is over."

John clapped a hand firmly on his shoulder in parting, "I promise Marco, we'll both be safe. We're used to this." Marco merely nodded and drove off. John checked his map, took his bearings and walked off toward the Calamo Fountain to meet Bill. They would find a small place for lunch as usual and go from there.

When Bill spotted John he made a beeline for him. They gave each other a fierce hug as Bill quickly whispered in John's ear. "Approximately five meters back, to my left in the doorway of a shop, dark hair, sunglasses, wrong clothes, definitely armed, I've been watching through windows when I could." They stepped apart and John still gripped Bill's forearms for a minute. "We'll head to Passetto, find a café and have our lunch, just as we planned. We'll discuss more there." Bill nodded in agreement and started to follow John. Just as they turned, something caught Bill's attention and he gripped John's elbow causing him to stop and turn expectantly.

Bill couldn't stop the blatant gaze he was now directing at John's abdomen. "John...you're…." shaking his head briefly he tried again lowering his voice to a whisper, "John are you pregnant?" John only gave him a sharp nod as his eyes jerked toward their mark. Bill took the hint and started walking though he still held John's elbow firmly. "Are you crazy John?! You shouldn't be here doing this! We should have come up with another plan!"

John snapped back at him, "This child is the reason I am here at all Bill! Keeping this child safe is my highest priority! Now I am as fit as ever and can still fire a gun! We will deal with this man before he can report much back to his superiors!" He hoped word hadn't made it all the way back to Moriarty, certainly not about him or his pregnancy. If anything perhaps the tail had only notified his local support, waiting for the capture to contact the big boss. No point looking like a fool if you weren't successful after all. "I will probably have to leave here anyway if they have managed to connect me to you." His voice softened at the last, he truly would hate leaving because he had been so content here. But he meant his promise, he would not bring danger to Marco and Elena's door.

They ate their lunch at the small café, both men hungry but without appetite considering the watchful eyes of their follower. Bill gave John his package as usual, John managing to slide the extra gun and clip across as he accepted the package then they carried on just as before. About halfway through the meal John lowered his voice, "Look Bill, he doesn't want me dead. It won't help Moriarty's plans if he kills me, not to mention it will shorten his own life expectancy considerably if I know Moriarty. And I am not going to rule out him having back-up around here somewhere. I know you won't like this but I am going to have to let him catch up to me, think he's got me." Bill immediately began to protest but John silenced him with a wave of his hand. Indicating the gun now hidden in Bill's trousers he spoke again, "I won't be alone Bill. I will walk you down to the ferry, make like I'm saying good-bye and then head back toward the Piazza. Give him time to follow me, then you back me up. I will follow the straight path back but I'm sure once he catches up he will try to pull me into one of the quiet side streets or alcoves. Try to stay where you can maintain eyes on us at all times, yeah."

Bill still didn't like John putting himself at risk like that, not with the baby to consider, but the plan was sound otherwise. They couldn't very well get the drop on the man right now when he was watching their every move. Finally he gave John a sharp nod in agreement. With a plan in place both men became focused, finishing their meal and moving forward to neutralize the threat to John as soon as possible.

Twenty minutes found John alone after presumably saying good-bye to Bill, he knew his tail was still following. He kept catching glimpse of the man in shop windows, and he was getting closer. John kept himself relaxed and loose, knowing what was coming. At last the man made his move, John felt the hard press of a gun barrel in his back as the man leaned in close. "I'd appreciate you not making a fuss Captain Watson, it would do me no favors to have to kill you."

John couldn't resist snorting at the man as he was herded into a narrow alley behind a currently closed shop, "You mean you won't get your bounty for finding me if you bring me back dead."

"Precisely," hissed the man as he pushed John up against the wall, one hand against his shoulder, the other holding the gun steady. "The boss was most exacting about collecting you alive and unmolested," the obvious Alpha leered at John. "Seems he wants the pleasure all for himself and I just made the coup of the year as far as he's concerned." The man's eyes narrowed as he ran his gaze over John's belly, "You see, finding you will get me that bounty. But this…" the cold gun slid over John's abdomen causing his breath to hitch and hands instinctively jerk to cover and protect the baby. The man only laughed darkly at the action, "You just made my job a lot easier Captain. You see that little surprise you are carrying right there. The surprise no one seems to know about. Well that will earn me the biggest bonus you have ever seen. And you will do anything I tell you to, to keep that baby safe. Makes transporting you back even easier. Now we will just wait here for my back-up to arrive with transportation and then we will be off. Boss will be simply itching to see you."

The man's use of future reward for finding John and the baby at least confirmed his thoughts that he had only called his local support which eased some of John's fears as well as making it easier for he and Bill. John remained silent and passive, letting the man talk while he watched for Bill. He had slipped quietly into the alley just moments behind them and was inching up slowly, gun drawn on the man. When the gun traced John's abdomen, Bill's fury rose and his finger tightened on the trigger, only the barest shake of John's head stopped him. He looked at John, puzzled but kept his gun trained on the man still.

John's own fury burned white-hot in his gut and he intended to make the man pay dearly for even the slightest hint of a threat to his child. With back-up in place John now took action. His right hand pushed the hand away from his shoulder at the same moment as the left hand grabbed the wrist with the gun. A sharp chop to the elbow and a savage twist of the wrist, broke both sending the gun clattering to the pavement and it's owner to his knees in pain. John continued to hold the broken wrist in his left hand, a firm squeeze continuing to inflict pain as his right hand yanked the man's head back fiercely. The sleazy, leering smirk he had worn only moments ago now replaced with fear and confusion. John bestowed a small tight smile upon the man, a smile that had made lesser men cringe. "You know, if you are going to spend much time in this business, you really should learn to study your target and know whom you're going up against before you start. You thought Omega and saw pregnant and thought I would be weak….putty in your hands. I believe you are now aware of your mistake, yes?" The man whimpered in pain and nodded shakily. "Very good, I'm glad I could teach you a little something while we are here." Bill continued to cover him, but there was no danger of John losing this man. He knew he should bring him in for Mycroft's men to interrogate, but he had threatened his child and John simply would not stand for that. "It really is a shame, however, that little secret….you are correct by the way….nobody knows. And it is truly a shame that your boss will never get that message….shame for you." The man's eyes widened in fear. John thought of nothing but the baby as he dropped the wrist and used both hands to snap the man's neck cleanly before dropping him to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Bill checked for a pulse while John leaned against the wall, rubbing his belly soothingly and calming his breathing. It wasn't just that his military training allowed him to compartmentalize his actions, John would simply have no remorse for ending a threat to his child.

Bill looked him over carefully. "I always knew you could be a scary fuck John but Damn! Don't ever let me get on your bad side."

"No danger of that, mate," John chuckled lightly, "best keep a look-out. He said he had back-up. I've got to contact Mycroft. We'll need clean-up on this and I'll need to move on. At least I can collect my things and say good-bye to your cousins." Bill went to watch the mouth of the alley while John sent off a coded text.

{*} {*} {*}

Sherlock barely looked up when his brother's text alert went off, being used to his brother's job by now. They were working at the flat today so that contacts via the homeless network could come to Sherlock more readily.

Mycroft excused himself and went to the kitchen to read the message.

"Clean-up. Ancona. Threat neutralized. Extraction may be necessary. Plan B."-CW

A second text arrived immediately after giving a street address in Ancona. CW…...Captain Watson, the sign off John was using to throw off hackers looking for JW. Mycroft fought the sudden sense of panic rising in his throat, "Sherlock, you will have to excuse me. I have to go and deal with this matter. It's quite urgent."

Sherlock merely waved him away assuming it was government business. Mycroft hurried down the stairs and to his waiting car, anxious to contact John. He hadn't made it to the door when a third text came in.

"Safe. Protected. Murray present."-CW

Mycroft breathed a sigh of relief, hastily texting his contacts in Ancona. He had maintained a couple of men in the area just in case it became necessary. He would get them on this because he needed to get John away from the crime and not tied up with the local authorities. Once he had notified them, he sent another text to John.

"Clean-up in route. Return to safe place with Murray and prepare for extraction."-MH

The reply was concise, but quickly followed by another message.

"Understood. Waiting at farm."-CW

"Package waiting. Consider a gift."-CW

Mycroft as well was brief.

"Clear."-MH

He sighed, at least John would be back home now…...sort-of.

{*} {*} {*}

John wrapped up things with Mycroft while watching Bill tie the back-up that had arrived. The man was still unconscious from the blow Bill gave him but he would live for interrogation. Bill had him trussed and gagged in no time, sitting beside his dead partner awaiting pick-up.

John had texted Marco to meet them back at the Piazza, and was now just waiting for Bill. He was still leaning against the wall, rubbing his belly when he felt a small bubbling sensation in his abdomen, similar to gas but different. His child was making its presence known once more. The first time he felt it he had cried himself to sleep when he could not share it with Sherlock, but now he was accustomed to the little presence. Rubbing softly he spoke, "What's that little one? Hungry? How can you be hungry after I just had lunch?"

Bill was watching John with an odd expression, not sure what to make of his behavior, but he remained silent as John kept talking.

"OH….craving! Oh yes! What do we want little one? Pickles? Yes, pickles and…..and...grape jelly?! Now that is just disgusting baby, Daddy can't do that. But pickles and strawberry jam?" John rubbed his belly in excitement now, "Mmmmm...that sounds delicious! I bet we can find some at that market on the way back to the piazza!" John smiled broadly and looked up at Bill, "Come along Bill! Clean-up is on the way and we have to meet Marco. Besides, baby wants pickles and jam!" John exited the alley and turned toward the Piazza walking quickly.

Bill shook his head and chuckled surveying the damage they had left behind. He couldn't quite reconcile the two facets of his dear friend he had seen today. The killer he was used to, the smiling, pregnant father to be was still a bit unsettling. Nevertheless, Bill followed his friend, catching up quickly. They soon found the market stalls with both fresh dilled pickles and strawberry jam, John buying both and opening the jars where they stood. John ate the pickles then scooped up globs of jam with his finger and slurped away since dunking the pickles didn't work out. Bill declined when John happily offered to share only causing John to shrug and continue eating. They reached the Piazza del Papa and found a seat on the steps to wait for Marco. John sighed in contentment, rubbing his belly again as he spoke, "Mmm...that's good isn't it baby? Happy now? I should really save some for later….but you want some more huh? Well Daddy will do his best to make you happy you know." John looked up, saw the expression on Bill's face and laughed out loud before grabbing another pickle.

Bill resigned himself to a long ride, certain he would never forget the smell of dill pickles and strawberry jam.


	15. Chapter 15

Sheets of rain obscured the bulk of a man as he slipped into the darkened car that pulled alongside him. He waited in silence while the car failed to move any further. Streetlights cast the faintest of eerie shadows over the car's passenger; revealing nothing in the subtle shift of the drops rolling down the glass to indicate the thoughts or mood to be expected from the man staring out the window. Moran allowed the barest hint of a sigh to escape his narrowed lips. He hated when Jim got like this, he never knew what to prepare for, well for that matter he didn't know what to prepare for on any given day with Moriarty. The breath of a sigh was enough to stir his companion out of his thoughts however, "Impatient today Sebastian?" Terrific, his formal name was never the best sign, "No sir, just a bit chilled from the rain. Wouldn't mind giving you my report and then rounding up a hot toddy, sir." Moriarty stared at him for an intense moment, before huffing a soft chuckle and waving one hand absently, "Go ahead Sebastian. I don't think it can make today any better or worse."

Moran took a deep breath and began. "We have still been unable to uncover any sign of Watson, sir. He's simply vanished. Our strongest lead was his army connection with Murray but we have lost contact with the team that was following him. His unit has now been deployed as well, so even if Watson was in touch, Murray is not anywhere he could reach him. Every other lead we have tried has dried up or been a dead-end. I confess sir, even with our connections and resources, I simply don't know what to do next." He looked to his employer hesitantly after this less than encouraging report.

Jim sighed to himself then placed him palm along Sebastian's cheek a moment before slapping it firmly, just once. "That's why you have me to do all the thinking dear." The barest smile flickered across his lips before they narrowed into a grim line once more. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. If his own Alpha couldn't track him down after dear brother sent him away then what more can we be expected to find?" He leaned back in his seat and resumed gazing out of the window, the stroke of his hand smoothing along a firm jaw and two fingers over his temple belying his ongoing thought process. After a few moments he seemed to reach a conclusion, turning cold eyes toward Moran as he spoke, "We're just going to have to wait for someone to slip up. They'll get lax at some point. And when one of them makes a mistake…..that's when I will have that Omega in my hands again. And then I will make certain that Sherlock Holmes suffers."

The damp cold of the rain was no competition for the shiver Moran got from his boss's words, no amount of hot toddies could chase away this chill.

{*} {*} {*}

Arriving back in England should have made John happy. However, he still couldn't see Sherlock or let him know about their child because Moriarty was still at large. As if that were not enough of a reason for his sadness, nature seemed to conspire against him as well and arriving at night during a downpour had him on edge. He found himself unconsciously cupping his abdomen and carefully scanning his surroundings as he descended the steps to meet Mycroft inside the closed hanger for the private jet. At least he got to keep his gun at his back for this trip. Reaching the SUV and his waiting brother-in-law, John handed his duffel bag off to the driver. He nodded sharply as he spoke, "Mycroft. Not quite your usual transport."

Mycroft's eyebrow raised only a fraction at the greeting, taking in the now obvious pregnancy, before replying. "And it is for just that reason I have selected it. Moriarty's people are quite accustomed to my black sedans and will not think to look too closely at an SUV driving into the country. A decoy sedan will drive back into London keeping up the appearance that I have met some dignitary on arrival here and you and I will travel on to the Holmes estate."

John nodded along with Mycroft's plans, "Sound reasoning as always, Mycroft. News?"

"I believe I would prefer to cover that in the safety of the vehicle. If you are ready, we can depart." He indicated the open door for John and waited. John had been to the bathroom before leaving the plane so he made no further comment as he took his seat inside the SUV.

Moments later found them on the road toward the country retreat of the Holmes family, John's new home for the coming months. It had never been his preference for keeping the baby and himself safe, rather it was a concession he made to Mycroft during planning. This was the Plan B if John's original plan of hiding and managing on his own didn't work out or became too great a risk; which as it turned out, it had. Now his fate was in the hands of his brother and mother-in-law who, while now his family, were still practically strangers to him. Having his decisions made for him nagged at the soldier even as the Omega seemed to welcome it and that just annoyed John further. Still he had agreed, he was a practical man and the baby must be kept safe. For that to happen, John would endure anything. They rode in silence for a bit before John finally asked the question most nagging him, "How is he?"

Mycroft could hear the wistfulness in John's voice, speaking far more frankly and kindly than John has ever heard he replied. "He misses you terribly. He buries himself in work so he will think about it less but it's always there. He is giving Mrs. Hudson and I fits trying to get him to take care of himself of course. He has stopped asking me to recall you home, but the resolution of this situation can not come fast enough, for either of you I imagine." Reaching underneath the seat he pulled out a small box and slid it towards John. "I did foresee the need for….some assistance."

John can not help the puzzled expression on his face as he opens the box. Inside he finds two sleep shirts and two scarves, all presumably Sherlock's, and each wrapped in a sealed plastic bag to retain the scent. John swallowed thickly against the desperate urge to smother himself in the scent held within those bags but that was too personal and intimate a thing to do in front of Mycroft. John found himself startled and a bit overwhelmed by the forethought of the normally stoic man beside him. Gently placing the lid back on the box, John held it close in his lap, blinking back the tear that threatened to escape his eye. "Thank you Mycroft. The thought is very much appreciated," he managed softly after a moment.

Mycroft lowered his head in acknowledgement answering just as softly, "You're most welcome John. Anything I can do to help." Suspecting that John needed a few moments he remained quiet as they drove on through the rain.

John let the rain lull him to a state of calm, until he was almost ready to fall asleep before he remembered he was not finished with his questions for Mycroft. "Moriarty?!" he blurted out suddenly, "Uhm...any news on Moriarty? Any progress? How is Sherlock coping with Moriarty?"

Mycroft couldn't hide the small furrow in his brow as he answered John, "Moriarty has taken great delight in attempting to torment Sherlock even without you present, baiting Sherlock via text messages or setting up rendezvous that prove to be smoke screens, sending him running all over London for no reason. It is immature and childish behavior on the man's part. I suspect he is having his own version of a tantrum since he can't get his hands on you and truly torture Sherlock."

John didn't hide the grimace when he heard how Moriarty was yanking Sherlock's strings, one giant game of cat and mouse going on it seemed. "And Sherlock? How is he doing with all that?"

Mycroft spared John a small smile, "Well he cost me quite a bit in new phones the first month you were away, not to mention one vase and an antique table, all victims of the Alpha's wrath. However he seems to be getting a handle on it this month. The last few things Moriarty has sent he has looked over dispassionately and resumed whatever he was working on. Coming to terms with his Alpha nature at last perhaps." Mycroft trailed off, contemplating the changes in his brother of late until a soft snore from the man beside him drew his attention. It had also woke John from his doze and now he sat up straight looking uncomfortable.

"Uhm...sorry Mycroft. That was rude of me," John apologized.

Mycroft quickly put him at his ease, "John it's been a long trip and we still have over an hour to drive. You and the baby need rest so don't try to keep yourself up on my account. Get some sleep. We will have a late dinner when we arrive and then you can get a hot bath and settle in for a good night's sleep. I will be there to introduce you and show you around so no need to worry." Seeing John still hesitating he encouraged further, "Rest John, please? It will make the trip go faster anyway" John thought a minute before nodding sharply, he at least knew he was safe and could sleep without fear. Rolling his jacket up he shoved it under his head and leaned against the window, quickly falling into a thankfully dreamless sleep. Mycroft occupied himself with his phone and his thoughts. He was thankful to have John once more where he could keep an eye on him and actively protect him and the baby, as well as get some more appropriate pre-natal care for John. The Holmes estate was the most secured place Mycroft had access and control over, his mother lived there alone after all, so it was quite a relief to be taking John there for the next leg of the pregnancy. He would not have previously thought that such things could matter to him, but John's pregnancy seemed to have awakened the care-taking and protective instincts of the family Alpha that he had practically ignored for many years save for his own mother and Sherlock, the former did not need them and the latter had scoffed at them until recently. His own Alpha almost came close to acknowledging that having his own Omega might be nice, but Mycroft contented himself with taking care of John for Sherlock's sake and gave no further thought to an Omega of his own.

Mycroft woke John just after midnight, "We've arrived." The ongoing rain left them rushing under the cover of the portico, giving John little to no impression of the manor in the dark other than size. And it was very big. John had met Mummy Holmes after the bonding of course but it was in London at Mycroft's townhouse. Sherlock of course never returned home unless forced by Mycroft, so John had not been to the ancestral home of the Holmes until this moment and was instantly intimidated by the size, wondering what exactly he had agreed to after all. Mycroft could sense his mood however, "Don't worry. It will feel like home in no time. Mummy doesn't stand on ceremony unless there is a big dinner or such going on. Come along." John's bag was dispatched with the driver or some other servant so he followed Mycroft into the darkened house. Only a few lights were on to guide them once they entered, Mycroft answering the unspoken question easily, "Mummy will have already retired and it can be quite expensive to power the whole place for no reason. We were expected so a few lights were left on. Mummy has always been most practical and conscientious of waste."

John could easily see the influence of Mummy Holmes in the man Mycroft was, but had trouble seeing it at all in his mate. He chuckled at what "Mummy" would think if she spent a day in 221B with Sherlock.

Mycroft led them through to a large kitchen, directing John to a table in the nook at one end of the kitchen or a stool at the large island as he preferred. John took the stool and sat to watch Mycroft. Surprisingly he navigated the kitchen easily, setting the kettle for tea and moving a pot on the stove to an eye to begin heating before cutting some thick slices of what appeared to be homemade bread. John could hardly believe that Mycroft Holmes was preparing dinner for him….well reheating dinner but still it was surreal. When Mycroft caught John's bemused expression, he smirked himself in understanding. "Our mother is an Omega, who had to raise two Alpha sons nearly alone after our father died. We were taught from an early age how to take care of an omega properly, both as gentlemen and as Alphas. I can only apologize if my brother shirks his responsibilities in any way."

John started to bristle at the comment but knew Mycroft meant well. "I wouldn't say he shirks them, no...he normally takes care of me just fine, the same way I take care of him. I would say he takes care of me in a way that works for us since we are in no way your usual bonded couple." John was surprised when Mycroft laughed out loud.

"Well I always said you were loyal. But you are right, you and Sherlock are most unique. Most Alphas wouldn't drag their Omegas into danger every chance they got and most Omegas wouldn't kill readily either." The humor shifted as Mycroft's tone became more serious, "However you are both perfect for each other. Call it serendipity or destiny but my brother would have remained incomplete without you, as I suspect you would be without him as well. True matches are so rare but my brother has been most fortunate to find his own….in you John. And now we are to have the added blessing of a new generation of Holmes. I can assure you that nothing in this world will be more cherished than your child."

John did not know what to say in the face of this unaccustomed….sentiment, from the normally reserved man but finally settled for gratitude. "Thank you Mycroft. I….I appreciate that."

Mycroft nodded, "Not at all John, high time I said it as it is." That seemed to be the end of Mycroft's exploration of emotions for tonight. The taciturn man returned to the stove and before long John was presented with a perfect cup of tea, a hearty stew for the rainy night and thick slices of buttered bread. It was not at all the kind of meal he would have expected in this grand house and it's massive kitchen but it was delicious, homey, and very comforting to John. They ate in relative silence until John was quite full and content. He helped Mycroft clear up the mess, before they turned off the lights and Mycroft led the way up the back stairs to the bedrooms. John was still struggling with the thought that the house even had a back stairway when Mycroft stopped before a door. "This is Sherlock's room. I thought it may retain enough residual scent to be helpful as well as photos and such. If you find that it is too awkward please let me know, there are plenty of other rooms you can use." John assured him that this room should be fine. "Well I shall leave you to get settled in. Mummy doesn't rise terribly early, breakfast is usually somewhere between seven and eight. But I assure you we will not hold it against you if you oversleep, it is quite late now. Good-night John"

John looked at his watch and found that it was after one, smiling up at Mycroft's knowing gaze. "Well," he chuckled, "I won't make any promises but I shall do my best. Good-night to you as well Mycroft." Mycroft gave a small nod and then headed down the hall only to stop at what he heard next. "Well come along Elizabeth Jordan Holmes, how about you and dad get ready for bed?" Catching Mycroft looking as if his eyebrows might climb off of his face John sheepishly spoke, "I...uh….I don't know yet you know? So I just keep trying things out. I mean at least I get to carry a part of Sherlock with me…..the baby has been my company…..when I am alone." He shrugged finally, unable to explain his behavior any further. Mycroft seemed to understand somehow, smiling softly as he replied, "Indeed John, indeed. Good-night to you….and Elizabeth as well." It was John's turn to nod as he ducked into the dark room before he could embarrass himself any more.

He rummaged around until he found the light switch on the wall behind him. The room was at once as familiar as Sherlock himself while being different just by way of encompassing his childhood. Too tired to focus on the knickknacks and details of the room, John quickly took in the large bed, the chaise and chairs in front of a large fireplace, a wardrobe and a trunk at the end of the bed where his duffel and the box from Mycroft sat waiting. He truly was tired and wanted nothing more than to curl up in Sherlock's bed with one of the fresh shirts on, a scarf at his face, and sleep for days. The clean-up and extraction had been hurried and stressful besides the fact he hated saying good-bye to Marco, Elena, and Bill. Deciding he would save his exploring for later, John crossed to the bed. He turned on the small lamp and returned to turn off the big lights before retrieving his toiletries from the bag and heading towards the door to the left of the bed. The bathroom sported a large tub that John dearly wanted to soak in but he limited himself to a good hot shower instead. He dried quickly, slipping on his briefs before brushing his teeth and returning to the bed. He pulled out one shirt and one scarf, inhaling the scent deeply as he opened the pack then quickly slipped the shirt on. In short order he was cocooned in the comfy bed with Sherlock's scent surrounding him. He shut off the lamp and slept, dreaming of Sherlock and babies with dark hair.

Morning found him actually waking normally as the change in time zones worked in his favor. He tucked Sherlock's shirt and scarf back into a bag and placed it under his pillow to retain as much scent as possible before he showered and dressed for the day. He found his way to the dining room just before eight and not far behind Mycroft and Mummy Holmes. Mrs. Holmes was out of her chair the instant she saw John in the doorway.

"John! I'm so happy to have you here my dear!" Mummy Holmes enthused as she wrapped John in a pretty convincing bear hug for the diminutive older lady. "Did you sleep well," she chattered away without waiting for John to answer as she drug him along to a seat at the table. "And my, just look at you and that baby John! I could hardly believe it when Mycroft told me. To have one of my sons successfully bonded and now the blessing of grandchildren on the way. It is almost too much happiness for an old lady to bear! Of course I do hold out some hope for Mycroft you know but my boys can be so difficult." She reached over patting Mycroft's cheek before sighing in contentment and clapping her hands together as her torrent of words seemed to reach its crescendo. John could swear he saw Mycroft roll his eyes at his mother while concealing a smile. "I am beyond happy John! The veritable epitome of bliss, that's me!" She sighed once more and looked expectantly at John seeming confused as to why he wasn't speaking.

John was uncertain if she was truly finished and there was an awkward pause before he replied. "Thank you Mrs. Holmes for agreeing to have me here, and for keeping it a secret for now, considering the situation. I deeply appreciate it and will make it up to Sherlock, and yourself, in every way I know how once the baby is safe from Moriarty. And yes, I did sleep very well, thank you." John smiled brightly at the woman with whom he would be sharing his life over the next few months.

Mrs. Holmes reached over and patted John's hand sympathetically, "You are more than welcome John. This separation is not ideal but necessary I believe, and we are your family now. We will keep you and the baby safe at all costs. And please John, you really should call me Celeste, we can't go around being formal all the time. Now please tuck in to whatever you would like. Is the morning sickness troubling you any longer? Well just never you mind, eat whatever you feel like and if you need something else just let me know and we will get it for you. After breakfast we will show you around the house and grounds, make sure you are familiar with all the staff as well as the security measures in place here." John gathered an answer was not immediately required again as he saw to his breakfast. A warm carafe of coffee was already on the table so John rose to serve his plate from the small buffet along one wall, returning to the table just as Mrs. Holmes was questioning Mycroft. "How shall we conduct pre-natal care? Do you have a plan in place for that?" John himself looked to Mycroft for an answer. He had done well but knew he should see his doctor more, at least have an ultrasound at some point.

Mycroft met John's eyes as he answered his mother, "Doctor Johnson is most anxious to help John through this pregnancy. He is trusted and understands the need for security. He has agreed to keep all records of John's case only on paper and with him at all times, any lab work required will be conducted through my office and will again be off the record as it were. He will be here on Saturday to examine you and the baby. We are hoping to arrange for him to bring a portable ultrasound, however it may be short notice for this week. If we can't for Saturday, then it will be arranged in time for his visit next month."

John merely nodded, happy that he would be able to see Doctor Johnson again. He secretly hoped the ultrasound would be available. He hadn't been able to see his baby yet and he was almost far enough along to possibly determine the sex of the baby. He smirked as he thought he could at least eliminate half of the names he had been trying out then. Breakfast turned to general topics of conversation, Mycroft and Mummy getting caught up in a conversation about some upkeep on the estate and John let his own thoughts wander as he took in the grand house around him. The dining room itself was a fine example of old world elegance with its wood paneling, Persian rug, and heavy wood furnishings either richly upholstered or polished to a high gloss. However John found his attention drawn to the large French style windows behind Mycroft and an older gentleman out on the lawn. Judging by his rough country clothes, John would say he was a gardener or groundskeeper of some kind but he was not engaged in any kind of work at the moment. John watched the man moving slowly but fluidly through pose after pose of what looked like a dance. He watched intently for long minutes before realizing the man was practicing Tai Chi. The movement was almost hypnotic and John would have gladly continued to watch, but it appeared his companions had finished their breakfast and conversation.

He followed them throughout the house; the soldier quickly learning the layout and exits as they went, while the Omega delighted in Mummy Holmes's stories of young Mycroft and Sherlock and their various misadventures in the house. Soon their small party spilled out onto the patio overlooking the manicured grounds. The colors were especially vibrant following the heavy rain and John breathed deeply of the air laced with the scent of hundreds of flowers and freshly mown grass. Compared to the muggy fugue of London, it was a smell he could easily become accustomed too. John had just caught sight of the older man coming around from the side of the house when Mycroft himself made a beeline for the man. He looked towards Mrs. Holmes in obvious curiosity but she only shrugged and followed Mycroft with John bringing up the rear. The two men soon met each other halfway across the lawn. John saw Mycroft extend his hand formally and could just make out their conversation as he caught up to the men.

Mycroft's voice spoke with a bit less authority than usual, "Sir Cartwright."

The older gentleman looked him over carefully, ignoring the proffered hand, before he replied cooly, "Young Master Holmes."

John darted his eyes back and forth between the men, utterly confused, who would dare call Mycroft young master and be rude enough to refuse to take Mycroft's hand. Surely someone who didn't care to retain his position if he spoke to the Alpha of the house that way. A moment later he was simply speechless.

The older man had finally reached out grabbing Mycroft until the two men were clutching forearms wrist to elbow and pulled close together. The man clapped his free hand on Mycroft's shoulder, speaking far more warmly now. "Hello to ye lad! It has been a long time has it not?!"

John marveled at the broad smile Mycroft bestowed upon this man as he spoke. "Indeed it has Sir. I apologize for not greeting you much sooner but we arrived quite late last night. And I knew better than to interrupt your exercises this morning. It is such a pleasure to see you again."

"Dinna fash about it lad! Ye've greeted me now hav'n ye? Cor if you aren't a sight! Such a fine and proper man ye've made o ye'self! The pleasure'll be mine, and yer mother's o course."

John was trying to wrap his head around the incongruity of an apparent Scotsman, who dressed as a gardener, did Tai Chi on the lawn, and was treated not just with fondness but also a great deal of respect by Mycroft. The Iceman himself who was seldom nice to anyone. Before he succeeded in his task, Mrs. Holmes walked up next to Sir Cartwright, quickly receiving an arm wrapped around her waist and a kiss on the cheek. John knew his mouth fell open but couldn't seem to stop ogling as Mycroft smiled warmly at this man and his mother. It was Sir Cartwright who moved the conversation forward.

"And I see ye've brought us a new guest? Is he yours then?" the man indicated John's swollen belly as he addressed Mycroft.

John bristled at the apparent dismissal from the man who was obviously an Alpha as well, but Mycroft stepped in before John could unleash his ire on the man he had only just met.

"No Sir, he is not mine. I am sure mother has told you of Sherlock's bonding. This is Sherlock's Omega, Doctor John Watson, retired Captain of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers. And happily the bearer of the next generation."

John forced himself to remain silent and met the man's piercing gaze with his own fiery expression, while he was raked over from head to toe. He only felt this taken apart when Sherlock looked at him this way, but this strange Alpha made him feel naked before him while he seemed to search out John's soul. He was decidedly uncomfortable in the man's presence but refused to be intimidated. Neither Mycroft nor Mrs. Holmes intervened and John felt as if this was some important test they failed to mention, but at length the man seemed to be finished.

"Sherlock's ye say? `Well if Sherlock chose ye, and Mycroft accepts ye enough to do all of this for ye, then I'm figurin yer a most exceptional Omega at that." He at last stepped forward and offered his hand to John, "Alec Cartwright, at yer service. I've the dubious honor o bein the boy's Godfather, had a hand in raisin the both o them after Sieger passed. Tis a pleasure to meet the only Omega Sherlock has ever deemed worthy o his time."

John couldn't refuse the hand, much as he felt like he wanted to, shaking it as graciously as he could manage while he stumbled over his reply, "John Watson. You find me at a loss but the pleasure is all mine sir."

"Please call me Alec. And I spect we will smooth oer any issues ye may have in no time." He laughed freely but his eyes seemed to tell John they knew exactly what was going on.

The only problem was that John had no idea what was going on. He felt fidgety and anxious suddenly. For reasons he couldn't explain, he needed to get away from this strange Alpha. John's instincts about the man as a soldier were of a solid, capable, trustworthy man. He had to be, to have helped raise Mycroft and Sherlock while still retaining their respect. But John's Omega was itching to get away, impressions of foreign-Alpha-not family-not safe- were flashing rapidly across John's consciousness and he was starting to feel sick. Mycroft had become much more attuned to John while helping him and sensed the rising anxiety.

"John, perhaps you would like to go and lie down for a rest before lunch? You are looking a bit peaked," he offered casually.

John could only give him a grateful nod as he made his excuses and fled into the house before he truly was sick. He had detoured through the kitchen and was at the sink scrubbing his hand practically raw before he realized what he was doing. It was Mrs. Holmes who stopped him. Shushing him like a child she brushed his hair back from a clammy brow as she spoke, "It's okay John. It will pass. You've been separated from Sherlock too much and you need his scent or the scent of close family to feel secure. Alec has been a part of our family for a very long time but he is not of our blood. We would have been more careful with the introduction if we thought you would react so strongly. I'm sorry." John sighed in relief, at least there was an explanation. "Now come along and let me get you some salve for those hands. Then you can go to your room and let Sherlock's scent settle you, okay?" She was so kind and motherly, John had to wonder how she had ever dealt with her unusual offspring. Celeste laughed reading the thought on John's face, "Why John wherever do you think my boys got those skills?" John couldn't help but smile in return already much calmer in her presence.

They walked upstairs to Sherlock's old room and she left John sitting in one of the chairs while she retrieved the medication. As she gently rubbed his hand with the thick ointment John couldn't help but wonder how she knew. "Did this happen to you? When you lost your husband?"

"Not with Alec..no. He and Sieger had been best friends since childhood and of course he was the boy's Godfather so he was never a problem for me. I was far too used to him. But with other Alphas who were strange to me, yes this happened. It took a long time to be able to deal with other Alphas around me after that. For you it won't be so bad. You are in a protected environment with only certain Alphas. Alec will be more careful and you will be fine."

John still didn't understand why it just happened now, he had been with Marco and around Bill for the past two months without any trouble. Maybe it was cumulative he mused, deciding he would have to ask Doctor Johnson about it when he came.

Finished with her task Mrs. Holmes rose, "Rest a while John. You will feel better shortly and we will see you for lunch. Perhaps we will dine on the patio as it's such a beautiful day today, hm?"

John smiled, "That would be lovely Mrs. Holmes. Thank you for your kindness."

"Celeste, please John. I really must insist."

"Very well, Celeste, I thank you for your gracious hospitality and look forward to lunch on the patio."

With a final nod she was gone, leaving John alone. He soon had drawn the curtains, stripped to his briefs and donned Sherlock's shirt again. He thought he would just lie there a bit but soon fell fast asleep.

{*} {*} {*}

Alec was nowhere in sight at lunch and John felt that he was keeping Mycroft from visiting with his godfather and said as much as he apologized to his hosts for his reaction earlier. Mycroft reassured him, "Nothing to apologize for John, it was a perfectly understandable reaction. I should have been more aware of it before the meeting." He looked a bit guilty as he continued, "Still, no harm done John. Alec and I walked the grounds and had a lovely conversation while you were napping. And he had to go into the village on some business for the estate today so had already planned to lunch there. So you see, you're not causing any kind of disruption." He smiled softly and John soon returned it.

They ate in silence for a few moments before John's curiosity won out. "So how exactly did Alec become part of your family? He strikes me as a most unusual character among you Holmes." His companions chuckled loudly at that, before Celeste took up the question.

"Well you are right John, Alec is most unusual and has always been so. He comes from a family of small fortune in the Highlands of Scotland. He and Sieger met as boys at boarding school, as different as night and day they were, but soon thick as thieves and refusing to be parted almost all the time. Even holidays, they would insist on spending them with each other at one of the homes and, unless their parents had other plans, it was allowed. When they presented as Alphas their friendship still was not affected. I can tell you, dating was a challenge with two attractive Alphas competing for your time and attention."

John was taken aback, "You mean you dated both of them? I can not even imagine dealing with two virile Alphas at once, didn't they fight? I mean I just can't imagine how they could be around you together without some violence during those turbulent teen years!"

Celeste laughed merrily and Mycroft who knew the story well still smiled at his mother's joy. "No John. I did not really date them both. Sieger and I were a True match and knew it almost immediately. But Alec was always around so it seemed a bit like dating two boys at once. But they never fought at all, not over me. Alec simply accepted me as part of Sieger's life and that was that. Sieger and I often joked that we bonded with Alec right outside the door because we couldn't make him get any further away!"

John couldn't help but laugh heartily at the image she wove as she spoke. "Well then I suppose you were indeed fortunate in your husband's choice in friends!"

"Oh certainly I was John! Still am for that matter." Celeste paused a moment, a retrospective look on her face as she brought the past forward for John. "Things did change once college rolled around. Alec is incredibly smart but wasn't interested in academic pursuits. He wanted to get out and experience the world, to learn things first hand you know. So while Sieger went off to Oxford, Alec traveled the world but he was never out of touch. Even though I was happy with Sieger I often envied Alec and his adventures. You see John, in my day being raised to be a proper Omega meant I would stay here at the family estate and only see Sieger on weekends and holidays while he was still at school. I confess I thought it was archaic and frightfully dull at times but that was the way things were done."

John thought that must have been a very sheltered and lonely way to live, for once quite glad he was never raised to be a "proper" Omega. His parents did not mind that he was an Omega but fully supported his desires to do more with his life than bond and breed. Not for the first time was he grateful for their love and support. He thought they would have been proud of all he had accomplished but they would also have been very happy that he had found Sherlock at long last.

Celeste seemed to pick up the gist of John's thoughts as she spoke again. "I do rather envy you and your experiences John, something I should think you and Alec share in common…..travel and adventures." She smiled brightly at John before picking up her own train of thought, "We would receive the loveliest postcards, letters, pictures, and gifts from all over the world. But Alec was always here for important events, he was home for Sieger's graduation, for the births, and the christenings of both of the boys. The truest friend one could ever have."

John heard the slight quiver in her voice and raised his head to observe her moist eyes as she continued. He paid careful attention to what had to be a painful part of her tale.

"Alec met his own True match during his travels, a beautiful Asian Omega. A delightful woman who complimented him in every way. They bonded and lived with her family and soon were expecting their first child. We were so happy for them both. Plans were already in the works for us to be there for the birth ourselves, just as Alec was here for us. But it was not to be, an earthquake claimed the life of both mother and child. She was working in a building not properly built to code and it collapsed under the strain. So many died that day."

John swallowed thickly only able to imagine the loss too well. He had seen too many poorly built buildings collapse under the shockwave from an explosion…..too many people dying senselessly. Before he realized it he had clasped Celeste's small hand in his own, silently sharing her grief.

Celeste continued quietly, "We went over for the funeral so Alec would not be alone. He was so lost without them then, he stopped much of his travel after that and came home to us, hopefully to heal over time. When….when Sieger fell ill….he was….he was a godsend." She stopped her story abruptly before excusing herself and leaving the patio.

John found himself apologizing to Mycroft once more, "Shit!. I didn't mean to upset her. Should I go..uhm….apologize?"

"It is not that you asked John. It will be fine. Even now after so many years father's absence hits her hard at times. That is the way when a True Match is made and one partner is lost. Do not trouble yourself over it, it was nothing you did, she will grieve a while then be herself once more."

John nodded, contemplating this for a moment. Surviving Sherlock's Fall had been difficult enough. He knew he would find living without Sherlock nearly impossible since they had bonded. Giving himself a little shake to rid those thoughts from his mind he returned to his original question. "So what can you tell me about Alec? From your own standpoint? I have never seen you display so much deference, respect, or affection for anyone Mycroft. I am most curious as how such an unusual man has earned those boons from you. I mean I have never heard him mentioned before today."

Mycroft nodded with a small laugh, "Well that is true John, but when exactly have you known Sherlock or I to be forthcoming with personal information?" John conceded the point with a deep nod. "Mummy is right though, Alec was a godsend. Though we didn't see him often as children, we always knew about him and his adventures, every letter read eagerly at father's knee."

John could see a young boy's excitement reflected in Mycroft's eyes as he spoke about his godfather. He knew he had never seen so much raw emotion from the man and found himself most curious about what Sherlock would have to say and what he would see in those beloved eyes when he spoke. He listened eagerly to Mycroft.

"All kinds of exotic gifts were received for birthdays and Christmas to fire our young minds. He reached practically mythological status to us as boys. When he moved home and father let him stay here sort of like a caretaker/security guard we were thrilled beyond words. A chance to get to know the legend himself!" Mycroft chuckled remembering the simplicity and excitement of those days. "When father became ill and grew worse, Alec tried to keep us occupied as much as possible. He would play with us as boys but always spoke to us like men; teaching us everything from the Tai Chi he practices to sword fighting techniques to meditation and martial arts. He is the person who first instructed us in the "mind palace" memory technique and so many other means of distraction, both physical as well as mental."

John smiled trying his best to imagine a young Mycroft and even younger Sherlock under the care and instruction of the gregarious Scot. But Mycroft's tale turned serious as well after a moment.

"Father seemed to know when his time was near and charged Alec with watching over our family. Not just protecting us, but making sure we were looked after. He even asked Alec….to be there for mother….as an Alpha, when the time came that she would need him. And he fulfilled every last request my father made and then some. It never occurred to us to resent him or think of him as a replacement for father. He was simply part of our lives. He even dealt with both Sherlock and I at our rebellious worst and thankfully we came out the better men for it. There is no other person on earth on whom I bestow more gratitude and respect than Alec. And I am certain, if you could ever get Sherlock to admit to it, that he feels exactly the same way."

John felt heartily ashamed of his Omega's reaction in the light of all he had heard and hoped it would not be a permanent problem. And it seemed his soldier had made the correct assessment of Alec Cartwright and he was indeed someone John would like to know better. He now understood why it had felt like a test and was all the more grateful he had received some measure of approval from this man so important to his mate and his extended family. He interrupted his thoughts for one more question, "So Alec and your mother never bonded?"

Mycroft shook his head, "No, not that anyone would have opposed it, but they both had met and bonded with their own True match. There is no other bonding after that, it is simply not tolerable to the widowed mate. Mother and Alec have a long history and do share very real affection with each other beyond friendship now. They simply are not bonded to each other, or rather they are actually bound by mutual love instead of any kind of biology."

John replied with an indistinct, "Hmm," but otherwise made no further comment, returning instead to his own thoughts. He had spent so much of his life ignoring his Omega self that he had paid little attention to topics pertaining to either Alphas or Omegas when he was in school. As a result he knew very little about True matches, still he believed that was what he and Sherlock shared. He knew there had never been any Alpha to tempt him before Sherlock and there could never be another after him either, should he ever lose him. Thoughts of Moriarty flitted across his mind once more and he shivered involuntarily.

Lunch was long since finished and still they sat on the patio with another cup of tea, taking in the scenery and fresh air, when Mycroft spoke again. "I will be heading back to London this evening as there is an important meeting I must not miss in the morning. I shall return however with Doctor Johnson on Saturday. Will you be all right here in the meantime?"

John had enjoyed spending time with this more open and personal Mycroft but he couldn't keep him company indefinitely with a country to run. "I think I will be just fine Mycroft. Still settling in, but your mother has been most gracious and I will make an effort to eliminate any problem with Alec as well. I'll be happy to see you again on Saturday, as well as Doctor Johnson. I suspect I am well past due for a check-up now. And…." he hesitated trying to put into words what he wanted to say, "keep an eye on Sherlock for me….you know. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't convinced it is necessary but…..I miss him. Just make sure he's okay."

Mycroft, of course, understood all that John could not say. A warm hand gave John's shoulder a squeeze as Mycroft spoke, "Always John."

John nodded sharply, not really trusting himself to speak.

A throat cleared gruffly, "I shall go and make my preparations then. See you at dinner before I go."

John spent a long time with his thoughts that afternoon, musing over all he had learned about his extended family, finally rousing himself when it was time to get ready for dinner.

{*} {*} {*}

John awoke easily on Saturday morning, already excited for Doctor Johnson's visit even though he would not arrive until lunchtime. He washed well, made sure to take his vitamins, and joined Celeste for breakfast. He never seemed to catch Alec at breakfast as he always saw him out on the lawn doing his Tai Chi. He and Alec had kept a courteous distance these past few days, allowing the Omega to adjust, and it seemed to be working. Between what John had learned and what his own senses told him, Alec was safe and was to be trusted and the Omega had less and less of a reaction to him as the days went on. John still intended to ask Doctor Johnson about the reaction though.

After breakfast he headed out for his now daily walk. He loved the early morning air and how fresh everything appeared at this time of day. He was starting to feel so tired all the time that nature's renewal boosted his energy and spirits every morning. After his walk he retreated to the library, he figured he could kill the time before the doctor's arrival ensconced on the sofa with a good book.

"John?"

John swatted at his shoulder and the thing disturbing his nap before falling still again.

A louder "John," followed by a firm shake to his shoulder and John finally emerged from his slumber, looking a good bit disgruntled about it too.

"What?" he grumbled as he rubbed over his face. A familiar,warm laugh greeted him.

"And here I thought you would be happy to see me John. I suppose I can head right back to London then and leave you to your nap." Doctor Johnson enjoyed John's consternation as he roused himself quickly to greet him.

"I'm sorry Doctor Johnson. I intended to meet you when you arrived but I apparently dozed off reading again and no one bothered to wake me."

"It is quite alright John. I am glad to see you getting the rest you need. As for the staff, I suspect they too thought a pregnant Omega needed his rest. Would you care to take a short turn about the garden before lunch and you can fill me in on things since our first rushed visit?"

"Oh certainly, I have been so anxious to talk to you." At the instantly worried crease of the doctor's brow John corrected himself. "I don't mean anything is wrong! It seems like everything has gone normally and I have rested, eaten well, and taken my vitamins since that visit. There just have been some things Omega related that I did not quite expect that I wanted to discuss with you. That is all."

Doctor Johnson softened his expression at once and gestured for John to lead the way out. They walked slowly, Doctor Johnson actually not taking much of the garden in as he listened to John. And John told him everything; his travels, Bill, Marco and Elena, how much Elena's reassurances over normal pregnancy stuff had helped, the threat to he and his child as well as what he did about it. He finished up with his reaction to meeting Alec.

"I still don't understand why I would do that? I was with Bill and Marco for two months and never had a bit of trouble. Can you explain it?"

Doctor Johnson looked John over carefully before replying with another question. "I might be able to answer that in a moment, but tell me about Sherlock? What is going on with the two of you?"

John shrugged, "Nothing is going on. I contact him each week to let him know I am well. He still does not know where I really am nor anything about the pregnancy. The separation is hard enough without him knowing that while he has to focus on Moriarty."

Doctor Johnson nodded sagely, "And did you not think John, after all the work the two of you had to do to get your bond back in proper order, did you not think that this separation might cause some issues? That the bond which made this pregnancy possible might not suffer undue strain from a forced separation? "

John stared at his feet and spoke quietly, "I didn't really have time to think through everything before I left."

"I did figure as much John. I'm not saying your motives weren't correct, but continued separation will not be conducive in the long run for the safety of this pregnancy. I want you to think about that, now, before we reach the point where something must be done. Think about other alternatives while you have this quiet time to yourself to do so. What if Sherlock isn't able to take care of the threat? What if Moriarty is still a threat when it is time for the babe to be born? Will you deliver the baby in secret still…...without it's father? Successful outcomes are less assured when both bonded parents are not available."

John grew instantly concerned, "No. I don't want to have this baby in secret or alone. I want to be with Sherlock. I want him there. But you are correct, I have not thought much beyond each day or week to come. I have not planned for any number of possibilities I suppose. I just want this child….I want it born safely and I panicked knowing what Moriarty is capable of…...knowing neither Sherlock nor I could take another loss like that. I never meant to endanger the pregnancy through my actions."

Doctor Johnson understood John's fear and concern as he sought to calm the Omega. "John, I did not mean to alarm you. I am sure everything is going well at this point. I merely want you to think about other options in case your plans have to change along the way. You're a soldier, prepare for all eventualities and hope to need none of those plans." He smiled warmly as he patted John's shoulder.

John managed a small smile in return, "I am sure you're right. I should think on these things and make some plans."

The doctor just nodded, "Now as for the reaction now, it could be several things chiefly being the lengthening separation causing the need for familiar scents to grow and the reaction to foreign ones to be worse. Bill was never a concern because he is your most trusted friend beyond Sherlock, an Alpha who knew your secret and protected it as he does you. It is possible that you extended your trust of Bill to his family as well, therefore neither Marco nor his sons were an issue either. Most likely Alec is the first strange Alpha you have had to meet and interact with in an intimate way since you became pregnant and that set off the reaction. But it is calming correct? You are adjusting to Alec?" John nodded. "Then you should be fine. As the pregnancy and separation continue, strange Alphas can become more of a challenge to you, and in some cases even strange Omegas or Betas depending on degree of contact. Being aware of this will help you deal with anything that comes up."

John sighed, happy to have an answer. "Thank you, that is reassuring to know."

The sound of a throat being cleared interrupted their conversation, both men turning to face Mycroft. "Lunch is ready on the patio if you would care to join us gentlemen. You can get to your exam afterwards if that is okay Doctor Johnson."

"Oh certainly. That will be just fine. Lead on to the feast."

Mycroft turned, John and the doctor following to the awaiting meal. Alec joined them today and Celeste and he exchanged greetings with Doctor Johnson before they all sat to what John usually referred to as a "polite" lunch. Where people are polite to persons they do not know and the conversation limited to topics of general interest. For John it was much more strained than the usual meals he enjoyed here but it was to be expected. Soon enough they finished the meal and could move on to the exam which John was most excited about actually.

John suspected they would have an audience if they stayed downstairs for the exam so he instead led Doctor Johnson up to his room for privacy. He felt much more comfortable having the exam done with Sherlock's scent around him. John sat on the end of the chaise while the general exam and questions were given, eyes, ears, nose throat and all of that. Finally Doctor Johnson instructed John to lie back and loosen his pants so he could examine the baby. Upon looking at John and physically palpating the abdomen he commented.

"A bit bigger than I usually expect at this term, though I doubt you would have your dates mixed up. It does get a bit harder to tell with male Omegas as just the nature of carrying a child makes males appear larger than average." John shook his head jovially about the dates but bit at his lower lip as the doctor commented. "It's nothing to worry about John. Relax." He pulled a measuring tape out of his bag, setting one end at the pubic bone then stretching it up over John's abdomen to the top of the firm uterus he could feel pressing up below the skin. He looked at his measurements, repositioned the tape and tried again. Puzzled by his measurements he made some notations in the notebook he had just for John's case before he spoke, "Well you do indeed measure a bit bigger than average for your dates. We will keep an eye on it though."

John tried to make light of his concern, "Are you trying to say I am getting fat doctor?"

Doctor Johnson smiled, "Not at all John. I could not arrange the ultrasound for this weekend but I shall get it set up and return in two weeks to get us a look at what that child of yours looks like okay?"

John was disappointed that he had to wait but understood and another two weeks to wait was better than another whole month. He gave the doctor a cheeky wink and a grin, "Well if that is the best you can do doc I will have to live with it. After all it isn't as if the child is going anywhere."

Doctor Johnson laughed, "No...no indeed. I do have one surprise you will like however." At John's interested sound and tilted head, Doctor Johnson removed a portable doppler and some gel from his bag. "How would you like to hear your baby's heartbeat John?" He knew the answer even without the vigorous nod and exclaimed "Oh Please!" that came from John. Soon enough the cool slick of gel and the press of the doppler slid across John's belly as Doctor Johnson found just the right place. He smiled broadly when he did and quickly adjusted the volume for John.

The only sound in the room was the strong rapid whooshing of a baby's heart and John listened in wonder. Suddenly the child he had dreamed of, the child he talked to everyday, the child he and Sherlock had created together had become real in a way his imagination could not fathom on its own. A very real heart was beating away inside him, just awaiting its birth into this world in the form of his child. He was beside himself with joy, yet tears slid down his cheeks unchecked as he wished he was sharing this moment with Sherlock.

What would he make of the wonder that was their child John thought.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**  I deeply apologize for this chapter taking far longer than I like. RL and the chapter itself have just been kicking my butt! Overflowing Thanks to  **Spades**  (FF) for betaing, for poking, nudging along, and basically Forcing me to think through this chapter and get it down for you guys! Also belated credit to  **Spades**  for the brilliant contribution of the idea of John's craving for pickles and jam in the last chapter! We shared a good bit of email chuckling over that idea and weaving it into the story! And a quick note, the references John made to an oath between he and Bill and "on yer right", these are ideas borrowed from a conversation between one Jamie Fraser and his best friend Ian in Diana Gabaldon's first novel Outlander. It is a reoccurring theme with them so I did not quote directly but still forgot to give credit when I posted the last chapter. So If anyone notices, there you are! ;) As always I own nothing but my ideas. Thanks to ALL the people following along with my story! Your reviews and comments are my drug of choice. It makes me so happy to know so many are enjoying my first efforts at writing for general consumption. :-D


	16. Chapter 16

Mycroft had heard little from his traveling companion since they left the manor, but he was far too adept at deductions to believe that would last long. They had barely left the estate grounds before the doctor's stern voice was heard. "You realize this won't work?"

He sighed deeply, "I had ascertained as much myself but confess had not come up with an adequate solution. What are your recommendations, sir?"

Doctor Johnson looked at the passing scenery for a few moments as he gathered his thoughts. "I do understand the need for security in the given situation. I am only concerned for John's and the baby's well-being." He met Mycroft's gaze as he reached his decision. "I will let things continue as they are for now but I will check on John every two weeks instead of every month as we discussed. I would also be more comfortable if you could make arrangements for some items to have on hand, purely as a precaution. I would prefer to be prepared for any possibility. We are likely to see some stress related behaviors both in John and Sherlock, a bond simply is not meant to take this kind of strain, especially during a pregnancy. The bond is meant to strengthen the couple and shelter the child...supporting the new family during gestation. John didn't really know enough about the bond's function during pregnancy for one thing and panicked rather spectacularly about the baby's safety for another. Should it reach the point that the baby will be affected, I shall expect you to see to the most expeditious reunion you can manage with your resources." He narrowed his eyes sharply and faced down the British government without reservation. "If you expect me to deliver John and Sherlock's child safely you will do exactly as I ask, as soon as I ask. I won't care if Moriarty has been dealt with or not if the child is at stake. Are we perfectly clear, sir?"

Mycroft abruptly revised his assessment of the doctor in the face of his resolve, few men would stand up to him for any reason. That he did so not just for John's sake, but for the baby as well as Sherlock, spoke volumes about the kind of man he was….a friend as much as a doctor. Mycroft had been distantly polite during lunch and had resigned himself to a tedious ride escorting the doctor back to London because this was the man John wanted to care for him. He should know John only chose the best of people to place his trust in. Chagrined he extended his hand to the doctor and warmly shook the hand of a new-found partner. "I shall be more than happy to assist you in any way you deem necessary Doctor Johnson. I appreciate your dedication and you candor."

Doctor Johnson returned the handshake, smiling warmly, "As long as we are on the same page Mister Holmes. John and Sherlock deserve the best we can do for them after all they have been through."

"Agreed, sir." The remainder of the drive to London passed in detailing possibilities, needs, and actions that may be required. Both men were confident in their plans for the coming weeks and months by the time the city lay before them.

{*} {*} {*}

Sherlock was staring at the laptop in front of him trying to deduce the pattern in the transactions but wasn't having any luck. Mycroft had found substantial evidence tying a corporation to Moriarty. The Saint-James Foundation was presumably set up to facilitate the distribution of assets and allocations for an alliance of companies. All a front to launder money and move funds for Moriarty's operations. It would be nothing for Mycroft to freeze the entire assets of the corporation but that would get them no closer to Moriarty. If Sherlock could determine a pattern in the transactions he may be able to track Moriarty's movements and bring him in at last. Then John could stop this farce of military training and come home. The problem seemed to be that he needed John in order to simply think. For once in his life he was having difficulty focusing on the data in front of him, his thoughts proving to be as slippery as oil on water. John always helped him focus. The Skype calls each week seemed to help temporarily but were becoming less and less effective. In frustration he finally slapped the laptop closed and tossed it onto the other chair.

"Having difficulties brother dear?"

Sherlock sneered angrily at Mycroft. When had he gotten here anyway….he shouldn't have been able to sneak up on him…..he always heard him on the stairs. He buried his fingers in his hair and growled furiously. He really was off his game. How was he ever going to deal with Moriarty if he couldn't even think properly! It wasn't even the Alpha disturbing him, it was his own mind.

Mycroft eyed his brother calmly, waiting for him to settle himself. He sat on the sofa, learning very soon after the departure that sitting in John's chair was a mistake he would rather not repeat, and placed the briefcase and umbrella next to him.

When Sherlock had let his anger run its course, he turned his irritation on his brother. Seeing the briefcase that Mycroft rarely brought with him, his eyes quickly darted around until he observed his bedroom door barely ajar when he knew he had closed it earlier. The fact that Mycroft had obviously been in the flat for far longer than he realized was certainly of significant concern but one he did not voice now. He was reminded of a repeating pattern he had managed to notice and chose to confront his brother about it instead. "Pray tell, brother mine, what shall I find missing this time? Pajamas, another scarf, perhaps the pillowcases, it is truly a fascinating form of kleptomania you have developed. Do you wish to explain yourself because, judging by your guilty expression, you are completely aware of what you are doing?"

Mycroft sat stiffly, clutching the briefcase handle defensively, a subtle enough gesture but it did not go unnoticed by Sherlock "Your other items were returned promptly once they had served their purpose," he replied sharply, realizing a moment too late he had played right into his brother's hands.

Sherlock smiled smugly, "And that purpose would be? I am most anxious to hear what could possibly be gained from my worn garments."

Mycroft sighed and told the truth. "They are for John, Sherlock."

Sherlock quickly sat forward in his chair, the Alpha rumbling as well, instantly concerned for his absent mate. "Why? What is wrong? Is he okay? If you've let anything happen to him during this insane assignment I will never forgive you Mycroft!"

Mycroft put his best poker face on and forced himself to lie to his brother. "He is fine Sherlock. The separation is just more challenging for him. While you are still here at home surrounded by the scent of your mate, he is not. I have simply been helping out as best I can. There is nothing to worry about at the moment. Should it start to affect either of you adversely, of course we will make other arrangements."

Sherlock relaxed a fraction knowing John was well enough but still snapped at Mycroft. "Affect either one of us?! It's affecting us Now! I can't think Mycroft! I can't focus on the data enough to get any sense of a pattern! I can't even imagine what is happening to John! It needs to stop and stop now!" He didn't feel badly for snapping at his brother but he did feel guilty, once more his inability to be a proper mate was obvious. How John might be dealing with the separation had not once occurred to him, he was only caught up in the ire of the Alpha and his own frustrations. He still couldn't blame John for feeling he might be safer out of the picture for now if he himself couldn't give him more thought than that.

Mycroft remained silent and let his brother vent, knowing it was for the best. Once Sherlock calmed a more subdued voice spoke, "You could have just told me, instead of all this sneaking about."

"I thought it was hard enough on you already without drawing your attention to the situation Sherlock. I am sorry for the deception, but we will have to make do with the arrangement a while longer and strive to gain a grasp on Moriarty. I assure you I will not let John suffer unduly if it becomes too much. We will make other plans if we need to, but we are not at that point…..alright?"

Sherlock merely waved a hand noncommittally in the air, but made no further comment. Mycroft took that as the best he was likely to get for now. Instead of pursuing the topic further he offered his assistance as a means of distracting his high-strung brother. "Why don't we both take a look at the data? Maybe two sets of eyes will help, hm?" Sherlock looked at him darkly for just a moment but then retrieved the laptop, anything to help get John home to him sooner he thought. Before long both men were lost in the work and the argument forgotten…...for now.

{*} {*} {*}

The late summer sun warmed his skin while a soft breeze kept it from being too much. The scent of numerous flowers in bloom wafted along on the air; the only sounds to be heard, the call of a few birds and a rustle through the trees. John had found the chaise at one end of the patio to be his favorite place to stretch out and nap when the day proved exceptionally lovely. He was just wondering what had stirred him from his slumber when the barest shift in the air sent him into action before another thought passed. An instant later found him crouched over his assailant, one hand wrapped around the throat while his other brought the Browning to bear.

"Och! Tis a verra fine grip ye have there John!"

"Fuck Alec! Are you trying to scare me to death?! I could have killed you!" John quickly released his host and got to his feet the best he could manage in his current pregnant state. Alec was already on his feet before John could tuck his weapon away and offer his hand. Alec was chuckling merrily in the face of his potential death at the hands of the erstwhile Omega.

"Och, you'd av tried true enough, but it'd take a sight mor than tha to take me oot! Not meanin no offense to ye young sir." John still looked on in astonishment, even after two weeks he could not be sure how to take the older Scotsman sometimes. Alec relented in his teasing and clasped a strong hand on John's shoulder. "Y'er doin quite well lad. Yer reflexes n coördination are good but cud stand ta be sharper. And y'er right strong for an Omega that's for sure. I spect ye've struggled ta incorporate the soldier ye've trained ta be wi the Omega ye were born as." He received a silent nod from the man before him. "Well we'll keep at it then. Ye've already improved ye ken….there was no hesitation ta yer actions jest then. Right? Seamless...the soldier an the Omega as one, that's where yer strength lies John…..that's how you protect yerself an the child." With another bone shaking clap to the smaller man's shoulder Alec was off with a nod to tend to some other task, leaving John to consider his actions but more importantly his words,the barest trace of an itch in his skin the only remnant of any reaction to the man in question .

John had quickly tired of only his walks and books to occupy himself here at the manor and the staff didn't take kindly to his attempts to see to his own housekeeping. Eventually Alec had coaxed him out to the lawn after breakfast and began to teach him the patterns and rhythms of Tai Chi. Though he had felt ridiculous at first, John had soon found it to be quite satisfying, stretching and strengthening his muscles in a way that was not impeded by the pregnancy at the same time it allowed him to calm and focus his thoughts. Considering what had just happened John had to admit that Alec was correct. John had always pushed the Omega deep but now had no choice but to accept that part of himself. The exercises had allowed him to accept the Omega once and for all, the inborn instincts now joined with his soldier's training giving him a much more effective defense against any threat. As twisted as it may seem, Alec was simply testing John's abilities and allowing him to learn himself even better. John's grudging respect of the unique Alpha only grew as he learned to appreciate what both Mycroft and Sherlock had benefitted from and he looked forward to spending more time with the wily Scotsman.

The crunch of tires on the drive stirred him from his thoughts. Alec's distraction had made him forget the nervous anticipation he had been feeling all morning, but now Mycroft had arrived with Doctor Johnson for his next exam. With a bright smile, John walked toward the front portico to meet them.

{*}{*}{*}

John endured a great deal of good-natured ribbing by the time lunch was finished, both his hosts and his doctor chuckling at his eagerness to get to his exam and the promised ultrasound. The portable machine had been delivered yesterday by van and if John knew anything about looking at or reading ultrasounds he would already have rivaled Sherlock in experimentation. As it was, the machine sat untouched and waiting for them upstairs and John couldn't seem to coax Doctor Johnson to move any faster.

"Goodness I do hope you haven't been shoveling in all of your meals like that John! It's certainly not wise to bombard your digestive system like that. You'll surely end up sick to your stomach" Doctor Johnson's eyes twinkled in merriment as he teased John. The latter who had been hunched over his plate eating as quickly as he could manage.

John's face flushed as he sat back from his plate mumbling apologies. The suppressed smiles and chuckles turned into actual laughter and John's blush deepened though he smiled sheepishly as well. Even Mycroft found it hard to hide his fond smile as Doctor Johnson wiped a tear from his eye, "Oh John my boy, I promise you the baby will not go anywhere before we finish lunch and get to have a look." So with another nod John resigned himself to socializing and waiting a little longer to see the child Sherlock and he had created.

At length lunch was over and John led Doctor Johnson upstairs once more, locking the door promptly behind them to prevent the advent of his mother-in-law. If he wasn't getting to share this moment with Sherlock it was at least going to be private. He sat patiently through the questions and physical exam again, assuring his doctor that there had been no further reactions to anyone. Doctor Johnson tutted to himself when he measured John's abdomen again and notated the results. John vowed he had only been eating normally and was even getting exercise thanks to Alec. Finally he was instructed to loosen his trousers and lay back. John felt short of breath as his heart rate picked up in excitement, a little gasp escaping as the gel was applied before the wide transducer began to slide over his abdomen. It took only moments for the doctor to zero in on the baby and soon John could hear the gentle whoosh of a fetal heartbeat once more. Even though it had only been two weeks John couldn't prevent the smile that split his face at the renewed proof that his child was real and doing well.

Doctor Johnson tilted the monitor so John could see easily and soon he was pointing out the tiny details of John's child. The curve of a small skull, the blinking bubble of a heart beating, the details of a face, tiny fingers curled into a fist and pressed against lips that sucked gently in their watery slumber. John laughed out loud when he watched a long slender leg kick out sharply on the monitor and felt the impact against his belly at the same time. "Ow!" he exclaimed before laughing again " 's Sherlock's child alright." The angle changed as Doctor Johnson moved the transducer and zoomed in to focus between the tiny legs. John held his breath and waited.

"Well John, I would certainly hold on to any receipts just in case I'm wrong," he winked merrily at his own joke, "but it appears that you and Sherlock will be having a perfectly healthy little boy."

"A boy?" John practically whispered as the news sank in, falling back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling and repeating to himself, "A boy…..a son Sherlock. We're having a son." He smiled wistfully, determined to keep any tears at bay on such a happy occasion. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice his doctor's silence.

When the baby kicked there was an odd shadow on the ultrasound and what sounded like a momentary arrhythmia, it could be nothing at all at this stage of gestation but Doctor Johnson was a thorough man and had begun to examine not just the baby but the surrounding area as well. John only noticed once more gel was applied and the transducer had slid across practically his whole abdomen and settled nearly on the other side of where they were just looking at the baby.

John finally looked back at the monitor becoming concerned when he saw the intense focus on his doctor's face. "What is it? What's wrong?" He was frustrated and surprised when Doctor Johnson shushed him quickly, remaining focused on the image. John had no idea what the doctor was looking at, all he could see was the baby on the screen just like before. He forced himself to remain silent until he heard a bemused "Huh! Well isn't that wizard!" While it couldn't be particularly bad if his doctor was quoting Doctor Who at him, John was really tired of the suspense.

"What?!"

Doctor Johnson's broad smile and warm eyes didn't waver when John snapped at him. He gestured at the screen and said, "Well I'm pretty sure I know why your measurements are off John, and why you have spent so much time napping."

John was completely confused. "Yeah…..it's the baby. What does that have to do with the measurements, what did you see? I'm sorry Doctor Johnson, I don't understand what you're trying to say."

Doctor Johnson couldn't stop himself from chuckling again, enjoying himself and John's naiveté immensely. "Now pay attention John, and don't be giving up on any of those names you've been trying out either. Because that.." he pointed sharply at the screen just as a small hand shot out and John winced softly at the sensation. "That tiny martial artist would be your daughter." He sat back and waited.

John's brow wrinkled in consternation. "What do you mean? You just said it was a boy. I mean you're the Omega doctor here man! It's not like you can be ambiguous about it! Which one is it?!"

Doctor Johnson shook with laughter, made even worse by the very cross look John gave him. Oh this diagnosis might just make his whole month! By the time he pulled himself together John had crossed his arms over his chest in a huff and was glaring between the doctor and the screen trying to see what was so funny. "Okay John….okay. Stay with me here." He pointed once more to the screen. "This...here on your left side...that is your daughter. Now keep your eyes on the monitor please John." He slowly and purposefully slid the transducer over John's abdomen towards the right side and John watched the monitor as the baby seemed to disappear and reappear on the screen. "And this….along your right side….this is your son."

John gaped at the screen. It wasn't possible was it? His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water trying to breath as he attempted to form words. They couldn't possibly have done…..there weren't even any in either of their families. He finally met the doctor's eyes in stunned silence, receiving a solemn nod in answer to the unspoken question. John was definitely short of breath now. "Twins!" He and Sherlock were having….twins. John shook his head as if the thoughts would settle into some form of sanity before the word slipped out on a whisper, "How?"

Doctor Johnson merely shrugged. "I can't say for certain John. Hormonal fluctuations with age affecting ovulation, your body over compensating for the miscarriage, or maybe the fates just decided to grant you a little blessing to make up for so much sorrow. I don't have all the answers John, but my hearty congratulations on what appear to be two very healthy and vigorous babies."

John finally allowed a small smile to break as his face was suffused with wonder. The smile soon followed by rather manic giggling as John struggled to deal with his excitement and disbelief….too much emotion to deal with at one time so instead he giggled. "It's true then? It's real! Sherlock and I…..we are having…..twins! A son…..and a daughter?!"

"Yes John. They are very real, as you can see right before your eyes. Would you like to look at them some more?"

John didn't hesitate, nodding excitedly and raising up to see the screen better once more as the transducer moved across his children. They spent another twenty minutes looking over both babies, assuring that each of them were perfect. Doctor Johnson making several screenshots for John and printing them out. When the doctor finally turned off the machine and began to clean the gel, John still clutched the tiny images of his children close.

Once John redressed and sat up Doctor Johnson addressed him seriously. "Now there will be several things to consider regarding your care. While normal gestation for female Omegas is still nine months, for males the gestation is normally eight months and the babies often a bit smaller. With twins, however, you have a much higher risk of premature labor and low birth weight but this does not necessarily mean the babies will be at risk, just a normal outcome of a male Omega pregnancy when two babies are involved."

John absently ran his fingers through his hair as he listened. So much to take in, so much to protect. He wanted desperately to share this with Sherlock even as he dreaded it. The Alpha knowing about the pregnancy was one thing but knowing about twins surely would make the Alpha even more protective and territorial than normal. The perfect ammunition to use against him. John scrubbed his scalp forcefully, refusing to allow thoughts of Moriarty to tarnish this day. The movement caused Doctor Johnson to stop in his litany and look John over, well aware he had not caught the last bit of his speech.

He knew John had a lot to assimilate however, so he waited until John seemed to focus again. "Alright there? Shall I continue?" With an embarrassed smile and nod from John, he simply gathered himself and started over. "You will need to continue your moderate exercise regimen with Alec, take your walks, rest as much as you need and eat as healthily as possible. I am going to change your vitamins, add some other supplements for the increased demands on your body and I will be seeing you every two weeks unless something happens. But all in all I think everything is going very well." He paused to let John absorb that bit of information smiling kindly in return when he smiled his understanding. "Now lastly but most importantly, have you considered what I said about the bond and Sherlock? He will have to be told and preferably soon. There simply will not be any way around it John, you will have to return to him before too long. I am actually surprised you have made it this long without more serious withdrawal symptoms without the presence of your Alpha."

John told him what Mycroft had been doing with the scent and to a certain extent with his presence, as well as being here in Sherlock's room. "I guess it has helped more than I realized. But I have thought about what you said also. Mycroft helped me do some research and there are one or two options that may help as far as safety for me and the children when we have to return to London. I wanted to discuss the options with you and see what your thoughts were."

Doctor Johnson didn't hesitate, "Then let's begin."

{*} {*} {*}

Tea time had come and gone without any word from John or Doctor Johnson, the door remaining locked to the outside. Mummy and Mycroft were wearing a path into the runner along the hallway in front of John's door. Alec was leaning against the bannister far too casually to convince anyone of his own lack of concern. As Celeste met Mycroft in the middle of the hall during their mutual pacing she voiced the exasperation they were all feeling.

"Oh this is just ridiculous Mycroft! DO something for goodness sakes!"

Mycroft uncharacteristically rolled his eyes, "And just what am I supposed to do Mummy? Break down the door? Deny John his privacy in our home? You've already had me stoop to trying to eavesdrop through the door and I told you I couldn't make out anything but low conversation. I am just as concerned as you but whatever it is, I am sure John and the good doctor will let us know as soon as it's feasible."

Mummy caved slightly, going over to lean against Alec's broad chest as a warm arm supported her. "But what if something is really wrong? Poor John shouldn't have to deal with so much heartache!"

Alec was quick to soothe her, "Now lass ye ken better than ta borrow trouble where there's nay to find. We'll jest have ta be a wee bit more patient."

A sudden burst of laughter from the room caught all of their attention and spurred them into action. So that when John opened his door, he found himself immediately faced with three very concerned faces. Ever calm under fire John replied easily, "Oh...hello. Sorry we kept you waiting so long…..wasn't intentional." He casually pushed past his extended family, making for the back stairs, "Missed tea time too, huh? And nearing dinner time now….no wonder I'm so bloody hungry." John kept heading down the stairs as Mycroft's cool "John?" and Mummy's exasperated "John!" reached his ears. He smiled to himself before wiping his face and turning back to the faces peering down the stairwell at him. "No really! If I don't pop down for a bite to eat soon the twins may chew my insides out." He struggled to stifle his laugh as he disappeared down the stairs.

It took a moment to hit, Mummy and Mycroft looking sharply at each other. "Did he just say?" "I believe he did." If there had not been witnesses both Mummy and Mycroft would deny their behavior to their dying days but both Alec and Doctor Johnson saw them clutch hands like schoolgirls as they yelled in unison and raced down the stairs. Their resounding chorus of "JOHN?!" met by the rolling echo of laughter from below. Left alone on the landing, Alec smiled at Doctor Johnson, "Tis a right fine day ta be alive is it not?"

Doctor Johnson clapped the Scot on the back as he laughed along, "Indeed sir! A right fine day at that!" They made their way down the stairs to join the excited voices and an impromptu celebration that lasted through dinner.

{*} {*} {*}

Sherlock was oddly disappointed when he awoke from the dream. He had fallen asleep at some point during the late afternoon and had been having such a nice dream... a dream with John. His mind, normally consumed with details while awake often used those same details to create vivid dreams when he did manage to sleep. He could recall them if he chose but usually just deleted them. He couldn't even say he was surprised as dreams with or about John had started occurring more frequently since they had been apart and he could never bring himself to delete them. Dreams of the future, things they could do together, things that they both wanted and this time he dreamed an almost perfect scenario. He dreamed his John was pregnant, with twins even, his family members gathered around celebrating the coming children, and the Alpha rumbling over all of them with pride. It was more than Sherlock ever dared hope to have in real life but it was a beautiful dream. John was so very happy, as was he, deeply content to be expecting not one but two children with John. The man who had always frowned on sentiment now mourned the memory of that happiness, to only be found in a dream it seems. Still, as he forced himself to turn his mind back to work, he felt far more content than he had in a while. Perhaps some small portion of the dream managed to carry over into his waking life and he cherished the feeling for as long as it would last.

{*} {*} {*}

John meandered among the manicured gardens on his early morning walk. He chattered all sorts of nonsense at the children just as he normally did but now, knowing the sex and where about the children lay allowed him to be even more specific. "Benjamin, will you stop kicking your sister and I? I can manage but I'd hate for your sister to be born black and blue thanks to you. Cassie seems to be napping young man so you behave! I realize you're a bit cramped in there but that's just the way it is." John rubbed gently over his belly soothing his unruly offspring as he walked further into the gardens. He enjoyed these quiet mornings alone with his thoughts and the children, something it would be hard to achieve in London he knew. He wondered absently how Sally was doing with her pregnancy and thought how big Christian must be getting now. With a sigh he let the thoughts pass, much as his missed his friend, he would never risk her or her children either. Everyone was much safer this way.

John was distracted by his thoughts but his time with Alec had indeed paid off, even as his mind wandered his instincts and senses took in the subtle changes in the environment that indicated John was not alone. He continued his rambling monologue with the babies, turning casually back toward the manor as he assessed the information; a twig snapping, birds surprised from their perch, the brush of cloth against a tree limb, and a scent drifting on the air. John would have dismissed all of these as merely Alec testing him again but for that scent. That scent screamed Alpha and stranger in no uncertain terms. John continued to walk slowly but steadily toward the house, his gun an ever familiar presence at his back. He suspected whomever this person was would not let him regain the yard and he turned to meet the threat head on as a throat cleared loudly and a man's voice called out. "Hello there! Sorry to trouble you….but I seem to have gotten lost. Been on a bit of a hike you see and seem to have gotten turned around. Thought maybe you could help me out."

John assumed a loose at ease pose and quickly took in the man's appearance. Well built, dressed casually though his attire was not appropriate for a lengthy hike, especially the trainers he wore instead of boots. He carried only a small knapsack instead of a full pack that recreational hiking would require and the butt of a gun in a shoulder holster beneath the jacket did not escape his scrutiny. John knew good and well a normal hiker would have been stopped by security before they ever crossed the grounds let alone reached almost to the house. John would give the man credit for managing to get this far but otherwise his 'disguise' was as transparent as glass. He granted the 'hiker' a small, tight smile that any smart man would see as the threat it was, this one didn't appear to be very smart however.

"Oh I don't think you need my help at all, you seem to have had quite the stroke of luck getting this far without the benefit of a proper disguise or even adequate training for that matter. Has your boss gotten so desperate as to scrape the bottom of the barrel for help?" The fake smile on the hiker's face faltered and John closed his fingers around the Browning as he goaded the young man into a response. "Or were you hoping to impress him with your initiative? Hoping for a big reward right?" The man's eyes widened sharply then narrowed angrily. Bingo, thought John. Of all the times he had been grateful for the things he learned from Sherlock, this was one. John already had the Browning leveled on the man before he finished drawing his own gun from it's hiding place and a precise shot across the wrist had him quickly unarmed as he dropped his gun to clutch his bleeding appendage.

"Would you like me to tell you what happened to the last operative who hoped to get a big reward from your boss with news of me? The last man who only saw a pregnant Omega and thought he had an easy mark? Do you really want to know how that played out?" John aimed his weapon pointedly, "He never made it out of Italy alive to deliver his news." John saw the man's eyes darting about in fear, seeking an escape. "And if I had my way, you would be joining him. Sadly for both of us, I believe my brother-in-law will be wishing to speak to you." John gestured for the man to rise, pointing the gun toward the house, "Now walk, before I change my mind."

The man turned half-way as if to do as instructed. Thankfully John's newly incorporated senses alerted him to the impetuous action almost before it came. The man lunged at John, throwing his full weight into the move. John easily ducked and displaced the man's weight, throwing him over his back and to the ground. A smarter man would have stayed down but this one was angry, afraid, and desperate. He rolled himself quickly and launched into John's legs taking him to the ground by sheer momentum, allowing his own Alpha to growl loudly expecting submission in return. This proved to be his final mistake as it only served to make John incredibly angry. A knee jerked sharply into the man's groin and John rolled him off easily as he moaned in pain. But John was through playing and the assailant now suffered his full wrath. A well placed kick significantly injured the right knee and when he tried to curl up to protect himself strong fingers gripped his hair and forced the head back to receive two brutal left hooks in a row. Dazed and in pain the man no longer fought but John still held tight to his head as he retrieved his gun from the ground nearby. Pressing it forcefully into the man's temple, he spit out his words with venom, "Make just one more move...one more twitch, and you will be dead before security even finds us!" John knew already that his shot alerted security and it would be only a matter of minutes before they arrived. The man made no further attempt to move as he whimpered in pain and eyed the fiercest Omega he had ever seen. A moment later Alec arrived with two of Mycroft's security team in tow, one look at the scene and both men knew they would be in for the grilling of their lives for allowing anything like this to happen on their watch. John gave them a perfunctory report and made sure they would see to the man's medical care as he could not bring himself to find the compassion he normally had at the moment.

They soon were taking the man away and John was walking silently toward the house, his gun still clenched in his hand. He had been running on adrenaline for the past half-hour and it had only just begun to abate somewhat. As he reached the steps up to the portico he became aware of the reaction he had pushed aside in the heat of the fight. A strange Alpha had invaded his home, threatened both him and his children, touched him, growled and attempted to dominate him. John's hands began to shake as he realized the extent of the reaction, he was not safe, he didn't feel safe even though the man was in custody. He made his way up the stairs knowing he had to get to his room. He needed to rid himself of this foreign scent and wrap himself in Sherlock's scent as soon as possible, this was so much worse than with Alec, he could tell by how badly he felt now and the adrenaline wasn't even out of his system.

Alec himself followed along behind John silently keeping watch at his back. He made no move to touch him but stayed at the ready if his help was needed. He realized instinctively what was happening and knew it was going to be bad for John. As soon as they were inside, he grabbed the nearest staff member and sent them to fetch Celeste. He had a feeling John was going to need her.

John made it to his room, shutting the door behind him before making a beeline for the bathroom. He only realized he still clutched his gun tightly when he tried to undress. Locking the safety he laid the gun on the edge of the sink still in easy reach should he need it and began to strip in earnest though slowed by the increasing tremors of his hands. Everything was left in a pile beside the door as he stepped into the shower and began to wash away the foreign scent. The tremors were spreading but he forced himself to wash steadily, even as the emotional repercussions set in as well.

Celeste knocked softly on the bathroom door to alert John to her presence, but he still suffered an unreasonable spike of fear before her voice registered. "John, do you need anything dear? What can I do to help?" Met only with the sounds of the shower, she tried again, "Please John? You're not alone, let me help if I can."

John was fighting the waves of emotion battering his heart and mind as he tried to answer. He finally managed to choke out a reply, "Clothes. Do something with the clothes…..the scent…..get rid of it…..please."

Celeste wasted no time, ignoring John completely she grabbed a large towel quickly bundling everything John had taken off inside of it and rushing it out of the room and down to the laundry to be cleaned. She even washed well before returning to John's room, making sure to announce herself before entering again. John was already out of the shower, roughly dried and now sat in Sherlock's bed with his shirt and scarf on. She could see the tears on John's cheeks as he rocked himself back and forth in the bed, one hand rubbing obsessively over his abdomen. Celeste quickly sat on the side of the bed and reached for John only to have him flinch away from her. So….very bad reaction indeed, she pulled back carefully and spoke very softly, "Is there anything else I can do John? Anything at all?"

John was just shaking his head when he let out a low groan, followed by anguished tears as both hands now rubbed over his abdomen. He stuttered out, "Doc….Doc…Doctor Johnson…..think I need…..the babies…." That was all he managed before the emotions took over and he was pressing one hand over his mouth fighting the desperate sobs that racked his body along with the intermittent pain he seemed to be having in his abdomen.

Celeste responded instantly and would have put any drill instructor or field medic to shame. "Into bed John! Lie down, on your left side." She waited while John numbly slid down into the bed then pulled the covers well up over John. "Good. Now do you have more of Sherlock's scent with you? Yes?" John pointed a shaky finger toward the box at the end of the bed. Celeste checked the contents and quickly opened the remaining packs inside the box, wrapping the fresh scent around John's neck and putting it beside his face. Mycroft could always get more but this was an emergency. "Now John, I am going to call Mycroft and Doctor Johnson. They will want some information. Did the intruder strike you, your abdomen, did he injure the babies as far as you know?"

John rocked gently in the bed for a moment trying to recollect his actions before he replied, "No….he never got the chance. I didn't give him a chance. He only knocked me to the ground and I broke my fall with my hands." Then another pain hit and John's inner monologue began playing out loud in his mumbled words. "Please, please stop. Please babies…..I can't lose you….can't do it again…..please….please." He rubbed his abdomen where the dull ache lingered between acute pains and rocked himself slowly in the bed accompanied by his recurrent pleas.

Celeste pulled the curtains and turned off the lights hoping to allow John to calm himself and rest while she practically ran to her study and the secured line to Mycroft. Security had already notified him of the incident of course and he was making plans to arrive this evening to oversee interrogation of the man himself. She quickly informed him of what was happening with John, that some more scented articles would be required, and that she needed to speak with Doctor Johnson. Mycroft agreed and left his mother to call the doctor while he arranged to have him picked up to travel to the manor with him as well. He knew the doctor would want to see John personally.

Within thirty minutes Celeste returned to John's room with water and medications in hand, thankful that Doctor Johnson had foreseen possible complications and insisted that Mycroft make preparations. She could still hear soft crying and see the subtle rocking of the man in bed as she spoke, "John? I need you to sit up a minute dear. I have some medication Doctor Johnson wants you to take until he can get here himself, okay? He says you can verify the dose yourself."

John slowly pushed himself up to a sitting position while Celeste turned on the bedside lamp. John blinked slowly looking over the two medications she handed him while he tried to focus. "Zaleplon?" John read the word and struggled to access his medical knowledge amid the swirling chaos of his mind. It took several minutes before John could bring up the correct information and even then he was hesitant as he spoke. "He...he's giving….uhm….sleeping pill?"

"He wants you to rest," Celeste replied, "He figures the relaxed state will also help ease the contractions in addition to the other medication as well as help get you through the worst of the reaction."

John nodded absently as he picked up the second medication, "Makes sense." He continued reading over the next medication with only slightly better concentration, 'Terbutaline..common bronchodilator used….used off-label for pre-term contractions' his mind finally supplied. "But it can't...can't be used for very long?" John's lapsed from inner thought to verbal expression unaware that Celeste hadn't heard him completely.

Celeste seemed to understand the struggle he was having however and didn't bother to correct or question him. She simply answered the unspoken question, "Doctor Johnson will be here by this evening but he doesn't want you to go that long without something. So he said one tablet now, and another every hour if the pains haven't subsided up to a maximum of four, but he's hoping the one dose and the sleeping pill will stop them…..that it's just the stress of the situation that triggered them since there was no injury."

John managed a weak smile, "You know, you would have made an excellent nurse." Celeste returned his smile, her pleasure displayed in the warmth of her expression as John reached for the glass of water and swallowed the pills down.

"Now back to bed with you, hopefully you will sleep until the doctor arrives but I will check back in an hour to see if you are still having pains." John dutifully slid down in the bed as Celeste pulled up the covers.

John reached out and caught her hand before she could leave, "I'm sorry I flinched away. It wasn't intentional…...wasn't you. Just, you've been so kind, and I want to apologize."

Celeste patted his hand gently, "It's alright John. I do understand. Your apology is not necessary but I will accept it just the same. Now rest." Turning off the light, she was gone leaving John still rubbing a soothing hand over his belly while he waited for the pills to work.

When Mycroft and Doctor Johnson arrived that evening, Celeste could report that John was still sleeping and had only required one further pill for the contractions. While Alec reported that the assailant had been seen to medically as well as fed and now awaited Mycroft's interview. The security detail would be awaiting their own debriefing as well and had spent the afternoon reviewing security logs and walking the grounds to determine where the breach in security occurred.

Doctor Johnson waved off all offers of food or drink for the moment and headed straight to John's room. He found his patient still sleeping soundly and left him alone while he set up the equipment he would need. Once he was ready he spoke softly to John alerting him to his presence, if he did this carefully he could do all he needed without actually waking John. Talking in that low dreamlike voice he carefully turned John over and slid the monitor's straps underneath him, before laying him back once more. Beyond that it was easy, John slept in only pants and shirt so the doctor could easily perform his exam. He palpated gently, listened, and measured before securing three different transducers to John's abdomen and lowering the volume on the monitor. One would register any contractions still present while each of the other two were centered on the babies and would record their heart rates and responses to any contractions. Both babies heart rates were running higher than they would normally despite John's sedation, most likely a response to the stress. Doctor Johnson made himself comfortable in a chair at the bedside to monitor his patient.

Celeste turned up some time later along with one of the kitchen maids, between them both carrying a tea service as well as a thermos of coffee and a dinner tray loaded with hot food and snacks for later even. She insisted the doctor have something to eat and drink while he kept watch over John. She admired the doctor a great deal for his foresight and dedication to seeing John safely through this pregnancy. Doctor Johnson accepted her kindness with grace, relieving the maid of her burden and sitting it on the table beside the two chairs. Celeste sat her own tray down and excused the maid with her thanks while she rummaged in the armoire and produced a spare pillow, sheet, and blanket for the doctor. Placing them on the end of the chaise in case he needed them, she turned and surveyed her handiwork with hands on her hips. Seeing Doctor Johnson merely looking at her in bemusement she pointed a long finger at him, "You need food and rest every bit as much as your patient if you are going to be at your best to care for our John!" A pointed jab of her finger first at the doctor and then the chaise emphasising her words, "Now eat! Then rest!"

Doctor Johnson chuckled softly before hastily suppressing it. Saluting her smartly he replied, "Yes Ma'am! Thank you Ma'am."

Celeste smirked and smacked his shoulder firmly for his cheek. "Yes….well I can see why John likes you anyway. If there is anything you need during the night, I am in the suite at the end of the hall. Alec and Mycroft may be tied up for most of the night with that young man, anyway." A quick look around the room once more and she determined she had done all she could to ensure the comfort of both John and his doctor. "Well, I shall leave you to it I suppose. See you in the morning." She waved off Doctor Johnson's repeated thanks and made her way out closing the door firmly. Doctor Johnson simply chuckled at the maelström of a woman before checking the monitor once more before settling to his meal while it was still warm.

{*} {*} {*}

Sherlock rested his forehead against the cool porcelain of the toilet bowl after being sick for the third time in the last hour. He had no idea what he could have eaten or gotten into that could have set this off. He only had some toast and coffee for breakfast after all, what could be wrong with that. He had finally found a pattern in the transactions he and Mycroft had studied and had begun tracking particular strands. He had been fine until mid-morning when he just started to feel 'off' was the only word he could think of. The feeling had only increased until he was feeling..almost….anxious...decidedly not normal for him. The nausea followed soon after and he had only held out half an hour before he was at the loo. There was nothing even left in his stomach, yet he still felt sick. Where was your doctor when you needed him dammit?! Across the bloody country or world for all he knew being 'safe' according to his brother. Sherlock slowly stood, rinsing his mouth at the sink and splashing some cool water on his face. He thought perhaps if he just rested it would pass so he made his way into their bedroom. Crawling into bed and curling up with John's pillow, he soon found himself deeply asleep.

{*} {*} {*}

John felt well enough the next morning, only a little anxious and very hungry considering he missed everything but breakfast the day before. Doctor Johnson insisted John remain on the monitor and in bed for the day so he indulged with a huge breakfast in bed. Celeste arranged for plenty of juice and water to be kept at the bedside for hydration, as well as some of John's favorite books to keep him occupied. Alec had checked in but remained only in the doorway not wanting to chance setting off a renewed reaction by accident. Mycroft came by relying on the fact that he was close enough to Sherlock's scent to enter the room and sit down to discuss the incursion with John.

"You were dead on in your assessment of the intruder John. A younger member of the organisation eager to make his mark, he overstepped quite a few boundaries and it might have paid off in the end. Though I doubt it. Moriarty doesn't take kindly to disobedience regardless of any benefit gained. At this point, he will remain in custody indefinitely. We can't have him free and running to Moriarty with your location or condition now can we?"

John shook his head before locking onto something Mycroft said. 'What do you mean Moriarty doesn't take kindly to disobedience?"

Mycroft gave John the flat barely smile he used when relaying facts, "One of the reasons this is the most secure place I have access to John is an unspoken agreement between Moriarty and I. This is the home of my family, my one sanctuary if you will, and it is off limits to any plot our vile friend may concoct or to any of his erstwhile colleagues. An action against this estate and any who abide here is tantamount to a declaration of personal warfare. The young rogue took it upon himself to go against Moriarty's express commands to explore the estate by stealth hoping for a big payoff. As it is he has put his life in greater jeopardy than he can even imagine."

John seemed taken aback by this information, "But I still don't understand. After everything he has done, to Sherlock….to me, you don't consider yourself at war with him already?!"

"Calm yourself John. I have long approached Moriarty much as my brother does. We engage in regular skirmishes and all out battles, playing the 'game' if you will. We do this quite willingly, but even among scoundrels there must be some kind of boundaries. I could freeze every asset tied to Moriarty in a heartbeat but we allow him to function within certain parameters, occasionally benefitting from the arrangement ourselves. However, his behavior towards you and Sherlock has become quite obsessive and dangerous. We will put a stop to his plans one way or the other John. I can assure you of that."

John fumed silently not exactly sure of what he might say if he opened his mouth. However, Doctor Johnson had been present for the entire interview and saw John's current state reflected in the elevated heart rates on the monitor. "I believe that is more than enough for today Mister Holmes. Time to go and let John rest." The doctor barely let Mycroft say goodbye as he hustled him from the room, giving John a quick wink as he followed and shut the door behind him. However, all pretense at levity dropped as soon as both men were alone in the hallway.

"Do you even know what low-stress mean Mister Holmes?! Do you wish to undermine John's care or can you simply not manage to think beyond your own grandiose concerns?!" Mycroft attempted to sputter out a rebuttal only to be cut off swiftly by the nearly irate doctor. "No sir, you listen. You have gone to a great deal of expense and effort for John's sake and I appreciate that. I have accommodated your demands for privacy and even emergency house calls, requiring another physician to cover with my regular patients. I have done all of this without complaint because I want the best outcome for John and Sherlock both. But this event triggered a massive episode of premature labor for John, it strained a bond already significantly weakened and increased his risk for further upset. We are at a delicate point in the pregnancy and the longer I can keep those babies inside their mother the better. You! Dropping random comments about playing your patty-cake games with the man threatening the existence of both his children and their father is Not how we keep things 'low-stress' Mister Holmes! If you are not capable of observing some sense of self-control or conscious thought when speaking with John then I am afraid I will have to limit your visits. Do I make myself clear?!"

Mycroft had by turns been furious and shame-faced, his face flushed with the emotions he suppressed. His instant reaction was his long bred response of 'How dare he talk to me like that! Doesn't he know who I am?'. But actually allowing the words and non-verbal messages to settle in Mycroft realized the doctor knew exactly to whom he spoke and didn't give a damn about it if the welfare of his patient was affected. A quick replay of the previous conversation in his mind was enough to show him the signs of John's increasing distress he had failed to acknowledge. Had Sherlock been present the Alpha would have never allowed his behavior either. Duly humbled by the forceful doctor he replied, "You are quite clear Doctor Johnson. I apologize for not assessing the situation more clearly and appreciate your….frankness in the matter. I shall adjust my conversations accordingly."

"Thank you Mister Holmes. That's all I can ask. Now, if you'll excuse me, I should check on John and the twins." With a brief nod Doctor Johnson ended the conversation, disappearing quickly back into John's room. Leaving Mycroft with much more to consider.

{*} {*} {*}

Doctor Johnson returned to London with Mycroft the next morning. He advised John to resume his regular activity slowly and to stop if he felt any strain. John was happy to be up and around and looked forward to resuming his Tai Chi with Alec as well as his walks. Oddly enough when he went out the first morning he found he could not bring himself to step off of the portico onto the lawn. He thought long and hard about it, chastised himself for being silly, gave himself a pep-talk to get over it and just go ahead like a good soldier. But nothing he did worked, John could not set one foot off of the portico without a sudden wave of nausea and increased anxiety. He finally settled for asking Alec if they could exercise on the portico. Alec thankfully didn't question him and Tai Chi continued as before, though John returned to the house as soon as they were done and skipped his walk.

John thought it would get better the further away from the actual incident he got, but it seemed to get worse instead. After a couple of days, he no longer wanted to go onto the portico, or even leave the house. It seemed as if it was getting harder and harder to leave the sanctuary of his room and Sherlock's scent. Soon he appeared only for meals and when everyone thought he had lost himself in the library once more, he would make his way back to his room and stay there. On Thursday afternoon he yelled uncontrollably at a maid who had opened the doors to his balcony to air the room out, slamming the doors closed and sending the maid away in tears. He locked his door and refused to speak to Mummy when she came up as well. She had a key to the room but didn't push instead having dinner set outside the door when John failed to appear that night. On Friday, John did not appear all day or that evening. Celeste sent his meals up and observed as each came back picked over but barely eaten. She took the chance of violating John's privacy to unlock the door and check on him, but only found him sleeping soundly in the bed with Sherlock's things wrapped around him. He was not feverish nor appeared in pain so she left quietly, not knowing what else she could do. By the time Mycroft and Doctor Johnson arrived on Saturday she was beside herself with worry. John hadn't even moved his breakfast tray from outside his room.

Doctor Johnson took one look at her haggard expression and made a beeline for John's room. John was not just sleeping, he was practically unconscious, his responses to the doctor were again merely instinctual and primal as he clutched more firmly to Sherlock's things. The doctor quickly put Mycroft to work, rolling John and once more securing the transducers to his abdomen to check on the babies. At the same time he questioned Mrs. Holmes about what had been happening since he was last here. She filled him in on John's behavior and loss of appetite. She was nearly beside herself with guilt but Doctor Johnson reassured her, "You did everything you could think of Mrs. Holmes. You had no way of knowing what was happening, especially since it happened fairly quickly after the confrontation on Thursday. It appears the attack was merely the last strain that the bond could take and John's withdrawal has been increasing ever since then. It's not your fault."

While the doctor waited for the strip to set up a good pattern, Mycroft produced a new sealed plastic bag. He quickly opened it underneath John's nose, gaining an instant response as John reached for Mycroft and the bag while quietly calling Sherlock's name. Doctor Johnson looked sharply at Mycroft, "What is in that?"

Mycroft blushed uncomfortably but answered, "Sherlock's underwear...with….ejaculate on them. Sherlock presented them to me when he was in a bit of a snit one day, making a rather bad joke about emergencies. Hindsight being what it is, perhaps he wasn't joking."

Doctor Johnson nodded, "No...probably not joking. Ejaculate has the strongest concentration of an Alpha's scent. It is an emergency and we do need it." The waves on the strip had finally settled. One glance was all he needed to show him depressed heart rates for both babies.

"I need you to get Sherlock here now!"

{*} {*} {*}

Lestrade groaned loudly as his phone rang for the third time. A case had him traipsing across London early this morning, surprisingly without Sherlock who had failed to return any of his texts or calls. The result being that he had fallen asleep at his desk trying to do paperwork and he could feel the knot already forming in his neck. He finally grabbed the phone on the fourth ring without even bothering to look at the caller ID, managing a mumbled "H'lo" without even lifting his head from the desk.

"Gregory, I do apologize for waking you...and for the neck, but I require your assistance quite urgently."

Greg blinked, held the phone in front of his face and verified the name Mycroft Holmes was actually there, then blinked again forcing himself into some semblance of alertness as he returned the phone to his ear. "Mycroft? You need my help? I find that very hard to believe but tell me what you need and I will see what I can do."

An actual sigh escaped before Mycroft spoke, "Thank you Gregory. There has been a bit of a family emergency and I need you to assist me in getting Sherlock to the family estate as fast as possible. I am indisposed here and can not come do it myself. I'm sorry I can not tell you more than that actually but I assure you I would not ask this of you if it was not imperative." Lestrade scrubbed his hand over his face and looked over his desk at the work remaining but before he drew another breath Mycroft spoke again. "Do not worry about your work Gregory, I will take care of your superiors while you are helping me out."

Greg shook his head in wonder, 'how did the bloody man do that?'. "Okay, okay fine Mycroft. What do you want me to do? Sherlock hasn't even been answering my texts, what makes you think he will come with me?"

Mycroft chuckled wryly, "I don't actually. I haven't seen him in about a week but I suspect he may be in a right state by now and is very likely to be difficult. Anthea will meet you outside of 221B with some supplies. Should my brother not agree to come with you willingly, you have my full permission to sedate him promptly, cuff him too if you have to. The Alpha tranquilizer should put him out long enough to get him onboard the helicopter and possibly all the way here but I am not sure given his current condition. I need you to accompany he and Anthea because you are one of the very few men I know who can handle him."

Greg was truly alarmed now. "Christ Mycroft! What the hell is going on?"

"I'm sorry Gregory, that is all I can say until you are here, but please believe me it is a genuine emergency and I need you most desperately. Now please, stop asking questions and get moving!" The fact that Mycroft had lost his composure enough to yell at him actually scared Greg into action and he was out of the door before the line went dead.

Not that Lestrade ever doubted Mycroft's word, but as promised Anthea was waiting outside 221B beside a black sedan. She showed Greg the fast acting Alpha tranquilizer and how to use it before they both headed up the stairs. The plan was for Greg to secure Sherlock's compliance one way or the other while Anthea packed a bag as fast as she could. The door was standing open when they arrived but the sight that met them shocked Lestrade. He didn't think he had ever seen the flat in this bad of a state, not even when Sherlock had been using. The flat was wrecked. One whole bookshelf had been emptied of its contents and they lay along the opposite wall haphazardly as though they had been thrown there. A couple of pillows were ripped to pieces and the kitchen was littered with bits of broken glass and what looked like jam. Greg had yet to lay eyes on Sherlock and only grew more worried the more they saw.

"Sherlock?! Are you here mate?!"

A loud thud, followed by a groan preceded the appearance of the consulting detective himself from the bedroom. Greg and Anthea looked sharply at each other, then back to the man before them. Sherlock was frightfully pale with deep dark circles under his eyes, his hair a frenzied mess atop his head. There were long scratches on his face and his hands were covered with dried blood. A cursory glance around revealed a several fist sized prints on doorways and in a few places the drywall had been punched clean through. None of his wounds had been tended, he wore only his pajama pants and his dressing gown hung from one shoulder while his bare feet were also adorned with cuts. When Sherlock finally spoke the altered baritone and false smile was so unnatural as to be frightening.

"Why Hell-LOO Detective In-spec-Tor!" The broken words punctuated by the jab of a finger to Greg's shoulder. Sherlock sketched a mockery of a bow before snapping upright, an unpleasant gleam in his eye. "I would pretend it is a pleasure but as you can surely conclude for yourself, it is not. John is not home for proper hosting duties and I am in no fit state to entertain myself. So let's do make this brief." Turning his narrowed gaze on his brother's assistant, he practically hissed, "And Anthea...did dear brother send you to check in instead of facing me alone?"

Anthea flinched when Sherlock spoke, his Alpha voice spilling out without any provocation. Lestrade quickly spoke, "Look Sherlock, I don't know what is going on but there has been an emergency and your brother sent us to collect you." Greg kept trying to draw Sherlock into the sitting room so Anthea could slip by to the bedroom to pack.

"Really? An emergency you say? Pray what could constitute an emergency to dear brother, I wonder? And one that would require me too? Hmm…...it does boggle the mind!" The oily voice that oozed from Sherlock's throat sounding more dangerous the longer they were here.

"I can't tell you very much Sherlock. Just that we are to get you to the Holmes estate as soon as possible. Now are you going to shape up and come with us? Or does it have to get ugly?"

Sherlock sneered as he replied, "Oh what do you think the answer to that is Lestrade?"

Anthea had almost made it past Sherlock when he spun sharply and grabbed an arm, pinning her to the wall harshly. A frightened squeak forced it's way from the normally straight-laced assistant. "Just where did you think you were going Anthea dear? The bedroom? Oh No." He breathed across her face as he pressed his forehead against her temple. "No, no, no, no, I'm afraid I simply can't allow that. That is mine and John's room and I can't allow strange Omegas in there. It simply wont do. John won't stand for it…...and neither will I." The Alpha growled and snapped just inches away from her throat. "As for this little trip brother has in mind, I'd sooner sit here and let my brain rot than do anything he wants right now."

Anthea had closed her eyes, turning her head away when the Alpha snapped. As she opened them now she saw that Lestrade had moved in closer behind Sherlock, his hand in the pocket holding the tranquilizer. When their eyes met, Greg gave the barest nod to signal her. Anthea jerked at Sherlock's hold focusing his attention on her for the moment it took Lestrade to step up behind him and plunge the tranquilizer into Sherlock's neck. The Alpha roared, releasing her and turning on Lestrade in an instant. Lestrade stepped back quickly and braced himself to fight the enraged Alpha. Sherlock took one step towards him then staggered a second step before collapsing to the floor. Too many years of watching John had Lestrade checking for a pulse before addressing Anthea.

"Pack fast. I don't know what's up but I am more than worried." With only a nod Anthea went about her task and in less than ten minutes they were out the door, Sherlock slung over Greg's shoulder and Anthea holding the door. The car ride was tense and practically silent. Greg attempted to get some idea from Anthea about what was really going on but she was about as forthcoming as Mycroft ever was.

The ride in the helicopter was only slightly better. Both Greg and Anthea kept their eyes on Sherlock during the trip but he never stirred from the sedative, as if the tranquilizer was the final straw in a week-long bender and now he was down for the count. They made the most of the time in flight however, between the two of them and the med-kit Anthea had swiped from the flat they managed to clean and dress the wounds to Sherlock's face, hands, and feet before they arrived. Mycroft was waiting when they landed, ever on duty Anthea had already managed to text him regarding Sherlock's condition. Lestrade briefly wondered why he was even surprised as he lifted Sherlock from the seat and stepped out to greet Mycroft. Taking one look at his brother the government official's mouth set in a grim line and he motioned for Lestrade to bring Sherlock and follow him. Anthea trailed behind with the small bag and med-kit, Mrs. Holmes was quick to greet her and lead her off as the men continued upstairs. When Anthea stopped, her gaze following her boss's back, Mrs. Holmes was quick to reassure her, "He won't be needing you for a while dear. He'll likely have his hands full helping the doctor with the boys. You come have a nice cup of tea, then we'll see about getting you settled." Anthea, accustomed to Mrs. Holmes hospitality as the result of many working holidays at the estate, knew she would know what was needed and when. With a small smile she followed her into the kitchen.

Greg had never been to the Holmes estate himself but he spared very little attention to his surroundings as he followed Mycroft upstairs with his burden, stopping momentarily outside a room before being shown in. Mycroft indicated a low chaise and Greg put Sherlock down before bothering to take a look around. The room was dim and quiet except for a soft whooshing sound near the bed. As his eyes adjusted to the low light Greg could finally make out the figure in the bed. When he made out not only his long absent friend, but also the fact that said friend was quite obviously pregnant, his mouth fell open and he stepped toward the bed. Just as he started to call John's name a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to face Mycroft's solemn expression and swallowed convulsively when he slowly shook his head. When Mycroft turned his attention back to Sherlock, Greg noticed the doctor for the first time.

Doctor Johnson was looking over Sherlock, listening to his heart and checking his pupils. Finally standing he meet the expectant gazes of both men. "I'm afraid it quite got away from us gentlemen. It is much farther along than I would like, most likely due to the highly stubborn natures of these two, but not beyond hope." Greg had no idea what the man was talking about but understood enough to know something was very wrong with Sherlock and John. "If you two could help. We need to strip him and get him into bed with John." Greg looked briefly at Mycroft but moved readily to help strip Sherlock down and get him into the bed, scooting him over next to John. Doctor Johnson himself eased John over until his head rested near Sherlock's throat. As they all stepped away from the bed, Doctor Johnson gave both men a hopeful look. "Now we wait gentlemen."

Both of the baby's heart rates stabilized within an hour of Sherlock's placement in the bed with John. But for the next forty-eight hours neither man woke nor hardly stirred except to wrap themselves more securely around each other.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  Gracious! My chapters keep growing as the story unfolds! LOL Many thanks to everyone reading, following, and favoriting! I am always grateful for every review, comment, and kudos given by you all! Ongoing gratitude to  **Spades**  for so much encouragement and inspiration! I would blame the 12,000+ word chapter on her, but it Really isn't her fault! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Hope to hear from you all! ;) Cynthia


	17. Chapter 17

No one moved for long minutes after situating the pair in the bed. The doctor stared at the monitor while Mycroft's gaze alternated between him and the silent couple. Greg stood back from the bed, completely ignored by the other men. He stood with his feet apart and his arms crossed over his chest looking between all of them, still trying to figure things out. Alas, he did not possess either of the Holmes's abilities. When he couldn't stand the silence, nor the lack of information any longer, he spoke in a loud whisper. "Would either of you kindly like to tell me what the bloody hell is going on here?!"

Mycroft literally flinched, obviously having forgotten all about the detective, while Doctor Johnson merely glanced at him and then back to his charges.

"Gregory, I do apologize. I realize I have drug you into this quite suddenly. You certainly deserve some answers and, if you will be patient a few moments longer, I shall give them to you. Please forgive me for my...distraction."

Lestrade lifted one hand to wave him off, "More than understandable given the circumstances, but I can't simply stand around here for no reason, even if you have been kind enough to deal with my superiors."

Mycroft gave a brief incline of his head before turning to Doctor Johnson. "Is there anything you require at the moment?"

"No, thank you Mycroft. I believe we can expect both of them to sleep for a while. I will stay here and monitor them, along with the babies. You two go on, it is getting late and you probably both need some dinner. You can have them send up a tray for me, then perhaps you could relieve me for a nap later. I am not worried about John when he wakes, but Sherlock will be another issue entirely. It won't do to leave them unattended."

Mycroft could only imagine, "Certainly doctor. I will send the tray and get Gregory settled before I return."

Doctor Johnson merely nodded absently, still checking the strip carefully. Mycroft took that as assent and turned to Greg, gesturing him silently out of the room. Greg headed back for the main stairs, the way he had come, only to be stopped by a hand on his arm. He ignored the strange tingle that radiated out from where Mycroft touched him, focusing on his words and what he wanted instead.

"We can take the back stairs Gregory. It is the fastest way to the kitchen. I don't know about you but I could use a cup of tea, then we can talk." Mycroft turned to head in the opposite direction and Greg followed, chuckling softly to himself. Mycroft heard him of course and when he asked about it Greg replied easily.

"I was thinking I could use something a bit stronger than tea, actually. A stiff whiskey wouldn't go amiss after the day I've had." He smiled broadly at Mycroft and soon found it returned. Although it was a smaller, tired smile, it still pleased Greg to have relieved a small bit of the strain apparent in Mycroft's face.

Mycroft allowed himself a small huff of laughter as he replied, "You certainly may be onto something there Gregory. But I'd best eat something before I indulge. We've been occupied more or less since we got here, meals weren't exactly our highest priority."

They reached the kitchen and Mycroft broke off to speak with the cook about a tray for Doctor Johnson while Greg waited patiently. Mycroft had just turned back to motion Greg to a seat in the breakfast nook when his mother appeared.

"Oh, there you boys are. What are you doing messing about in here Mycroft? You know cook doesn't like being bothered when dinner is on. Now you and your friend go wash up and get to the dining room for a proper meal."

Mycroft couldn't seem to halt the light blush across his cheeks while Greg fought to stifle his laughter. After all, even the great Mycroft Holmes was entitled to have a mother and to be soundly embarrassed by her in front of guests. It did not bear thinking about Sherlock being berated as well or he would lose his composure for certain.

Mycroft cleared his throat, "Mother, this is Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade of New Scotland Yard. He has been a great friend to Sherlock and John both. Gregory, this is my mother, Celeste Holmes."

Greg was quick to take the outstretched hand, inclining his head slightly, "Mrs. Holmes, it is a pleasure to meet you, despite the ehm...rather unusual circumstances."

"Yes well, it seems that we are becoming accustomed to unusual circumstances around here Detective Inspector." Celeste laughed lightly, "I am most pleased to meet you at last and you are very welcome here." When Greg looked a bit startled she smiled warmly and replied, "I am not completely unaware of all you have done for our Sherlock over the years, young man. Today is merely one more example. Now honestly, you would think you boys weren't even hungry the way you stand here gabbing instead of washing up. Come along now before it gets cold."

"Yes Ma'am," both men chimed at once. Greg smirked over at Mycroft, who smiled softly as he directed Greg to a small washroom. Once they finished, he led Greg to the dining room where they found Celeste waiting, along with Alec and Anthea. Greg was treated to another round of introduction to and appreciation from Alec before Celeste insisted they all eat. Over the course of the meal Mycroft managed to tell Greg the entire story from start to finish; everything John and Sherlock both had gone through, from Moriarty's return and plans, to the pregnancy and bond issues. By the time they had reached the coffee after dinner, Greg's head was swimming. He understood the secrecy but still wished he had been able to help his friends in some way. He finally sat back in his chair looking squarely at Mycroft. "You know those two stubborn asses upstairs may be the death of us one day."

This seemed to break the tension that had built as the story unfolded and soon everyone was laughing lightly around the table. Mycroft rested his hand briefly over Greg's as he replied with another chuckle, "You are absolutely correct Gregory. We must make a pact, this very day, to assist each other in surviving those two." He chuckled some more, removing his hand to rub tiredly over his face. Greg did not let his smile falter as Mycroft's touch lingered on his skin. He was considering once more why he responded so acutely to Mycroft when a tumbler of golden amber liquid appeared before him, as well as Mycroft. He looked up to find Alec acknowledging him with his own glass.

"Ye gents look as if ye kin use a stiff one jest now."

Greg accepted the whiskey without hesitation, raising his glass to Mycroft who returned the brief salute before taking a drink. The warm burn as he swallowed was a welcome distraction from his thoughts. They sat quietly for a time, occasionally speculating about when the boys upstairs would wake or regarding what they would do next. Soon Greg found the whiskey and his very long day catching up with him and before he knew it he was stifling a rather large yawn in front of his hosts.

Celeste was quick to notice of course. "Oh Gregory, you must be exhausted. Let me get one of the girls to ready a room for you. It will only take a few moments."

Mycroft who was propped up, elbow on his chair and chin in hand, waved her off with a tired gesture. "It's too late in the evening to bother the maids unnecessarily Mummy. Gregory can just use my room. It's ready and it's not as if I will be using it. I suspect Doctor Johnson and I will trade shifts watching John and Sherlock. I'll just nap on the chaise in Sherlock's room." Mycroft was staring into his half empty tumbler as he spoke and failed to observe the looks around the table.

Gregory looked at Mycroft in surprise and planned to blame any apparent blushing on the whiskey. He didn't actually think Mycroft considered the implications of offering his room to an unbonded Omega. Even though widowed, Greg's prior bond had faded long ago so he was more or less unbonded again. Greg had no idea if he was simply too tired for such things to occur to him; or possibly so inexperienced with relationships that general practices escaped him. He was very much like Sherlock in that respect it seemed. Nevertheless, he did not entertain the notion that Mycroft was making any form of overture towards him so he said nothing to draw any attention to it.

Anthea glanced sharply at her boss. She understood the implications, but her employer had never displayed anything remotely close to courting behavior before, let alone made blatant offers such as this. Though she did have to say of all the people he did interact with, outside of John and Sherlock, he was the most cordial, on a consistent basis, with the inspector. Perhaps the situation with his brother and his mate was having more influence than they realized. She sipped her coffee and remained silent as well. It wasn't her job to offer opinions unless asked.

Celeste's gaze was sharp and quick. She had observed her eldest son's interactions with the inspector practically from the moment he had arrived. And she knew far more about the widowed Omega than she would let on to him, or to her son. She saw Mycroft briefly touching the detective, apparently unconsciously. Saw the detective's instinctive tendency to stay near Mycroft and follow his lead. She saw the faint blush on the inspector's cheeks when Mycroft offered his room. She also knew that her normally precise son was completely oblivious as to what he had done. She took it all in quickly and met Alec's eyes across the table, apparently he had observed much the same as she. A dark eyebrow raised in question and she replied with an answering raise of her own, hiding her smile behind her coffee cup. There looked to be hope for her eldest yet. "Excellent point Mycroft. As you say, it is quite late. Gregory is certainly welcome to use your room. He will be nearby that way in case you or the doctor need a hand as well. I think that is a wise plan all around. When you've finished your drinks, you can show Gregory up," with a meaningful look at Alec she rose from the table, "but I think Alec and I will excuse ourselves now."

Good-nights were exchanged all around. Anthea excused herself as well, soon leaving Greg and Mycroft alone. They continued sipping what remained of their whiskeys in silence until Greg spoke.

"You know hiding won't work forever. Is there a back-up plan? Some other option? I mean even I, had I known, could have told you that John was going to need Sherlock present to complete this pregnancy safely. What will you do now, hide Sherlock too? Has there been any progress on Moriarty?"

Mycroft sighed heavily, "Not much, no. We have one avenue to trace his movements but not enough to catch up to him. We have not been successful at baiting him into exposing himself. He is also aware of John's absence and, beyond regular taunting of Sherlock, Moriarty seems quite content to bide his time. I completely understand John's fears and once Sherlock is aware of the additional risk he faces from Moriarty, he will be even harder to deal with, I'm sure."

Gregory nodded in agreement, seeing all too easily how Sherlock could react to a threat, not just to John, but now his children as well. Mycroft took a deep breath before uttering the next statement in a low rush. "I am afraid we will have to coax Moriarty into a confrontation; however, that will mean exposing John. I am not sure Sherlock could restrain himself long enough to go through with it and John's agreement is questionable at best." He shook his head slowly before emptying his glass, setting it down on the table with a solid thunk.

Greg swirled the last of whiskey around before downing it in one go, "Maybe after they have recovered a bit, we can all set down and have a talk about it. They can't live under this threat forever and if that means we have to incite the maniac to gain the upper hand, then that is what we do. At least we will have control of the situation."

Mycroft could only smile and admire Gregory's loyalty. He hadn't even asked him to assist with the Moriarty affair, yet Gregory had just automatically included himself in the conversation, and indicated he was more than willing to participate in the implementation of any plan they came up with to boot. It was so comfortably familiar, just like the inspector should always be a part of plans pertaining to the Holmes. There was a small, nagging thought trying to push its way forward in Mycroft's mind. The thought that said it was comfortable and familiar because Gregory did belong there, should belong…..should be a part of their family. His family. Mycroft very quickly pushed the thought aside and chalked it up to a fancy brought on by fatigue and alcohol. Nonsense! As if the inspector would want anything to do with him. He cleared his throat as he saw yet another stifled yawn, "Best get you up to bed then. No reason you shouldn't get some rest after all, and Doctor Johnson will be looking for me."

Greg merely nodded and followed Mycroft back up the stairs and down the hallway. Mycroft ducked inside for a moment to collect a few things but soon returned. Opening the door wide to Greg and stepping back into the hallway he gestured Gregory forward. "Please make yourself at home Gregory. I shall just be down the hall in Sherlock's room if you need anything. I hope you will sleep well."

Greg glanced around the room before answering, "Thank you Mycroft, this is incredibly generous of you. I will probably sleep like a baby in such posh digs," he paused a moment, "but please feel free to call on me should you or the doctor need an extra pair of hands. Alright? I won't rest at all if you don't promise to call if you need me."

Mycroft smiled warmly and patted Greg's arm as he replied, "I promise I shall call if we need you Gregory. But in the meantime, please rest. I shall see you soon." And with that, he turned, retreating down the hall and disappearing into Sherlock's room.

Greg didn't know why he was still standing in the doorway watching him go, nor why the touch of a simple pat still lingered on his arm like an insistent scratching. With a sigh he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He made a beeline for the bathroom, stripping quickly and stepping under the hot spray. The heat felt good over his skin, easing what tension still remained after a good meal and a whiskey. Borrowing Mycroft's pajamas felt too...personal, so he simply crawled into bed naked. He burrowed into the covers, certain that he would be asleep in moments. Instead he found something else preventing his sleep. While he was well aware of Mycroft's scent when he was around him, he had not counted on the effects of the ongoing, concentrated scent of a virile Alpha in his own den.

Greg couldn't understand it. Alphas had practically no effect on him whatsoever. None of them had, ever since he lost his mate; it was as if Alphas were completely off his pheromone radar. Not that it affected his work in any way. And he didn't mind taking care of his minor heats with toys, they were much shorter and less frequent since he was widowed. But now, now he was surrounded in Mycroft's scent, aware of it in a way he had never noticed before. Now he burrowed his nose into the pillow beneath his head and felt arousal stirring in his groin. He tried to ignore it, certain it was a fluke brought on by stress. He closed his eyes and focused on counting backwards from one hundred, focused on sleep. He might have succeeded if his cock hadn't had other ideas.

After long minutes attempting to sleep and denying the throbbing between his legs, Greg threw back the covers and glared at his swollen member as if it had betrayed him personally. 'This can not seriously be happening!' Greg swung his legs over the side of the bed and practically stomped back into the bathroom to deal with the situation. He couldn't very well have a wank in Mycroft's bed now could he. He flipped on the light and leaned against the sink to take himself in hand only to find himself only half erect and the urge fading quickly. He smirked as he ran a hand through his hair, "Fluke." He washed his hands anyway before flipping off the light and heading back to bed, certain that he would rest now that his body had gotten...whatever That was….out of his system. Five minutes later he sat in bed cursing himself in a hushed voice as he argued with….his penis.

"Christ! What in the Bloody Hell is wrong with you?! Up-down-up-down, I'm not a fucking see-saw!" He made his way to the bathroom, only to have the same thing happen all over again. It took all of thirty seconds for the penny to drop. 'Oh. OH! Oh, this was bad. Really, really bad.' He knew what the problem was now and could not believe it was even happening. As if his life was not complicated enough with the Holmes brothers; his Omega, it appeared, wanted Mycroft...wanted the Alpha. Greg rubbed a calloused hand along his cheek as he thought, before letting it fall to his side. "Well Fuck."

There was nowhere in the room he could escape the scent. He didn't fancy sleeping in the bathtub all night, and he couldn't switch to another room without raising all kinds of questions he didn't want to deal with now. After processing all of his options, Greg sighed again, collected a towel and a damp cloth and headed back to bed. At least once he dealt with his arousal, he should be able to sleep for a bit. As for the rest of it? The rest would have to wait for a much later time because there was too much to deal with already to add to the pot with this. Laying back in the bed, he took his cock in hand and began to stroke firmly. He had hardened almost as soon as he returned to the bed and was very quickly on the cusp of an orgasm more intense than any he had had in years. Greg grabbed a pillow to smother his screams as he came forcefully, spasms wracking his body long after the come was spent. He forced himself to clean up the evidence before he fell into a deep and contented sleep. The last thing he was conscious of was a question tugging at his sleep addled brain.

'What am I going to do now?"

{*} {*} {*}

Sherlock occasionally thought his mind might indeed be a curse. When his dreams were so vivid he could feel the weight of his mate against his body, and the familiar scent of him filled his lungs, during those moments he considered his mind to be a vile affliction. This particular dream was not new, he had had it many times while John was away; his mind always readily supplying the most intricate and intimate details of his mate for his enjoyment and torment. The let down of waking with his arms wrapped around John's pillow and an empty bed every single time had also become painfully common. Despite the foreknowledge of his disappointment, Sherlock would not be swayed from indulging in the respite of his dream; an oasis in the solitude of his life without John. He pressed forward into the warmth of his mate, nuzzling into his neck and rutting his own erection against the lush roundness of his ass. He sighed at the delicious friction while he placed a kiss over his bond mark, allowing his tongue to drag slowly over the salty skin and revelling once more in the taste of John on his tongue. Taste? Taste was a very esoteric sense not common to Sherlock's dreams. The thought triggered Sherlock's analytical tendencies as even in his own mind there was room for improved comprehension. What was different about this dream besides the taste in his mouth? And why was it different now after months of the same dreams without John?

Sherlock's eyes flickered rapidly behind closed lids while the landscape of his mind shifted as incoming data was re-assessed. It was a slower process than it should have been but his conscious mind was sluggishly catching up to the awareness of his subconscious.

Mycroft stood back from the bed and watched his brother intently. Doctor Johnson had roused him moments ago as Sherlock began to stir and now stood just off of John's side of the bed, observing. Mycroft found himself nervously fighting the urge to interfere in the process. An Alpha's instinct would be to mount his mate to re-establish the bond after their long separation. However, at this point in time, such action could potentially put John and the twins at risk. The twins appeared to have stabilized but John had yet to show signs of waking, even after forty-eight hours with Sherlock beside him. Doctor Johnson was adamant however that Sherlock be given a chance, so he forced himself to merely watch and wait.

Sherlock continued mentally deducing his own dream. Perhaps he had finally lost his mind without John's stabilizing influence…..Moriarty should be happy then, he supposed. Or maybe this was actually a nightmare instead, though unlike any he had ever had before either. John would normally respond to his rutting in some way and any attention to the bond mark virtually guaranteed an amorous response from his mate. But there had been no response from the body in his arms, no sound, no movement…...nothing. He came back to the taste; he had never been aware of John's taste in a dream before. His mind busily processed the salts, oils, and hormones registering on his tongue. The taste was….off in some way, completely John's taste but the balance of hormones was wrong. Why was it wrong? Why was this dream different and why wasn't his mate responding as he should? His arms tightened, determined that this John would not escape his grasp until he found the answers he sought. Sherlock was oblivious to the low rumble of frustration in his throat that his observers heard instantly.

Mycroft's hands flexed uselessly when he heard the low growl from Sherlock's Alpha and saw the arms tighten around John. He glanced at Doctor Johnson and saw only a small furrow between his eyes to betray his concern. The doctor insisted that Alphas were equally attuned to illness, injury, or weakness in their mate and would amend their instinctual behavior accordingly. He believed Sherlock's own instincts would prevent him from doing any harm to John or the babies despite the separation or the fact that he knew nothing about them. The theory was supported by the Alpha ceasing to rut against his mate, but only remained sound until the arms tightened and John began to have difficulty breathing.

There was only a moment's hesitation before Doctor Johnson sprang forward to try to help John. Mycroft quickly stopped him with a raised hand. Attempting to free John from his Alpha's grasp would be a mistake but intervention was required. Sharp and clear, he let the Lead Alpha's voice ring out across the room.

"Sherlock! John can not breathe. Relax your hold."

Sherlock's hold relaxed instantly, then...they waited for the Alpha's next action.

The machinations of Sherlock's mind ground to a halt. He had heard and responded to his own Alpha's voice….his brother's voice, and if there was one thing Sherlock was certain of, he would never dream about his brother ordering him, nor responding to him either. If he accepted the previous statements as truth then logic dictated that he was not dreaming, and if he wasn't dreaming. Sherlock's eyes flew open and met the sight of Doctor Johnson standing beside the bed. He growled, largely out of reflex, seeing Mycroft stepping into view as well.

Doctor Johnson held his hands out in a placating gesture, "Easy Sherlock. We know there is a lot to take in but we're only here to help you and John. I have to ask you, please, to allow John to try to wake on his own. The strain of your separation was harder on him and it is taking a bit longer for him to recover."

Sherlock could only blink in confusion for a moment before the words registered. John! His entire focus instantly on the man in his arms. The mate he desperately missed was spooned against his front, but so still and quiet. He began to observe and take in all that he could in his current state; obviously his synapses were still not firing properly and it limited his deductions to a frustrating degree. The sandy hair was tousled, dirty, and at least a half-inch longer than John normally kept it. Dark circles were present under his eyes despite appearing to be asleep. The stubble over his cheeks and jaw indicated he had not shaved for at least three days. What had happened? Sherlock easily recognized his old bedroom. Had John been here this whole time? For that matter, how did he get here? He had a vague memory of Lestrade coming to visit but his actions before and after that were shrouded by a red haze. He let all of those thoughts simmer in his mind while he enjoyed the warmth and closeness of his mate, the vibrancy of his scent at the source. John's head was cradled in the crook of the arm which crossed over the front of his chest and held him close. Sherlock nuzzled into John's neck, kissing him softly, keeping Doctor Johnson's request in mind while his hands began to gently reacquaint himself with his mate.

Several things then happened in short order. Sherlock's Alpha registered an alteration in John's scent that he was unfamiliar with, just as the hand smoothing down over chest and abdomen encountered the rounded swell of belly along with straps and transducers. Sherlock quickly glanced at Doctor Johnson, his hand held firmly in place lest he be imagining what he thought he felt there. Damn his slow thoughts, how did it not register as unusual for John's Omega doctor to be at his bedside. Sherlock became aware of a low whooshing murmur, his eyes slowly tracking to the monitor at the bedside. His eyes closed as he lowered his mouth to John's throat once more. He carefully licked a long stripe over the bond mark and it's scent gland, this time fully aware of what he was tasting on his tongue. There! There it was, a complex and altered mix of estrogen and testosterone. Sherlock's hand trembled over the taut abdomen and his breath came in shaky inhalations, his eyes remaining closed as he analysed further. He finally isolated a heavy concentration of progesterone and the final abnormality in John's taste, hCG, large amounts of hCG. Human chorionic gonadotropin, made by the placenta during pregnancy and commonly tested for to indicate the same. He didn't question how he knew the taste of hCG, his Alpha provided the information about its mate. He sucked in a startled breath as awareness settled over him like a mantle. The breath brought an influx of John's scent and Sherlock became aware that the differences he could taste were also the differences he could smell. He fought a small sob as the Alpha purred in contentment. His Omega was pregnant….His John was pregnant…..They were going to be parents. Beneath his hand, at this moment, was his child. Sherlock's eyes flew open as he acknowledged the realization and met the kind, warm gaze of Doctor Johnson who only nodded at him. His eyes darted to Mycroft who also bore a soft smile for his brother. 'Oh God!' Sherlock thought, 'It's true'. All this time. This! This was why John was sent away. This was what they were fighting for…. protecting. He could not move his hand from John's abdomen to save his life and suddenly he needed to see with his own eyes, to confirm what his deductions told him. He eased his right arm out from under John's head and shoulder as carefully as he could, gently rolling him further onto his back as he did so. Once he was free, it was a matter of seconds before the covers were carefully pulled back, baring John to him. His left hand was now joined with his right as he cupped and caressed the swollen abdomen. Christ! Had it been that long? John seemed so big. The straps and transducers were in his way and he needed to feel. With a sharp glance at the doctor, he began unfastening the straps until John's belly was bare. So, so gently he smoothed his hands over the skin, observing the changes in his mate, oblivious to the slow, silent tears that fell. When a sudden sharp jab met a roving hand, he could not contain the small gasp of surprise and pressed a bit more firmly until it was repeated. The Alpha rumbled with pride as Sherlock's soft chuckle faded into a sob. Without any further thought, he lay down beside John, his head resting over his child as his arms wrapped protectively around the precious mass of child and mate, and wept. He wept for the time they had missed sharing this together; he wept as the thumps and bumps of his child met his cheek; but mostly he wept for pure and absolute joy. He had his mate back and he was pregnant with their child.

Doctor Johnson and Mycroft let him be, retreating to the chairs beside the fireplace to wait. There would be numerous questions when Sherlock was past the shock, while John had not stirred through all this and would later regret missing.

Several minutes passed before Sherlock's tears slowed, and profound awe and wonder took their place. Raising his head once more, he smoothed his fingers across the abdomen in front of him, and placed a reverent kiss over the spot where some appendage pressed and distended the flesh of its temporary prison. "Oh John! My amazing John. Look what you've done, love….look what we've done." His face had broken into a wondrously large smile as he looked up from his place to address John. His brows furrowed as the lack of response reminded him of the stillness of his mate. He still had no idea what was actually going on with John and not knowing, coupled with the Alpha's instincts, sent his anxiety soaring. He quickly crawled back up next to John's head, pressing himself fully against his mate from chest to feet.

"John?"

Propping up on his elbow, his right hand stroked across the placid brow while his left caressed the stubbled cheek. His eyes darted back and forth across the sleeping face before cupping it in his hands and placing the tenderest of kisses on John's lips.

"John? I am here love. I am here now and you have to wake up. You have to wake up and share this miracle with me. Please John. I have missed you so…...I need you here with me…..love…..please say something. Please?"

Doctor Johnson had risen and returned to John's side, drawing Sherlock's attention. "He will be fine Sherlock. I promise, he will wake but it will be according to the Omega's own time. Rushing him will be of no benefit to either of you."

Sherlock looked between John and his doctor the questions obvious in his eyes. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, awareness caught up with his body. He had no idea how long he had been out but he was suddenly aware of how badly he needed the bathroom. He forced himself to roll away from John, putting his legs over the side of the bed and pushing himself into a sitting position to put his feet on the floor. Strangely, he found just that simple movement sapped his strength. When he tried to push himself up from the bed he only fell back onto the mattress. Before he could exert himself trying again, he found his brother's arm around his waist and his own draped across strong shoulders.

"Come brother. Let me help you. You and John have both been weakened by the separation and it will take some time to regain your strength."

Sherlock made no protest as Mycroft helped him into the bathroom to relieve himself. His brother stood discreetly with his arm still supporting Sherlock on his unsteady feet. As he finished and moved towards the sink to wash his hands, his insides clenched as a sudden wave of nausea hit. In seconds Mycroft found himself supporting his brother while he retched for long minutes, nothing but bile coming forth as he hadn't eaten in days. When it seemed to have passed, Mycroft helped him to stand propped against the counter while he got a cloth to wash over Sherlock's face and offered a glass of cold water to rinse his mouth.

"That's to be expected I'm afraid. We'll get you something light to eat, some broth maybe with crackers will settle your stomach. You can come sit in one of the chairs for a bit and eat, get you out of that bed for a time."

Sherlock listened as Mycroft spoke but he was listening more intently to his body. His anxiety had increased dramatically since he left John's side, the nausea merely a side effect he thought, regardless of how long he had gone without eating. Every instinct he possessed was screaming for his return to John even though he was just in the next room. He was quick to enlighten his brother as he helped him back to the bedroom. When Mycroft directed him towards the chairs he shook his head violently with a low rumble, "Bed…..Now…..back to John. Have to get back to John, he needs me. And I need him." Mycroft blinked at his brother briefly before acknowledging the request, as well as the need, before assisting Sherlock back to his side of the bed.

Sherlock scooted over until he was next to John once more. Propping pillows behind his back so that he could sit up, he noticed that Doctor Johnson had replaced the monitor straps and recovered John while he was gone. He smiled at the gentle whooshing he knew represented his child's heartbeat, listening for a moment while he absently ran his fingers through John's hair. After a moment he collected himself and spoke. "Right. Food first, then answers...from both of you."

Mycroft and the doctor exchanged a quick look before they both nodded in agreement.

Within the hour Mummy had appeared with food, giving Sherlock a quick hug and kiss but not lingering to distract from his recovery. Sherlock ate slowly, taking small bites to not overwhelm his stomach. He now knew he had been here for forty-eight hours without eating but when he ate last prior to that was completely unknown. The broth and toast went down well enough and he even allowed himself a cup of weak tea. When he finished it all, returning cup to saucer before setting it on his nightstand, he felt far more alert and ready to face his brother.

"So. This is why you sent John away? For safety? Has he been here all along? I suppose it was a wise choice since you know I rarely come here but John must have been going mad."

Mycroft sat back in his chair, tea-cup abandoned, one leg crossed over the other. His hands rested on his knee as he considered his brother's questions. Finally, Mycroft shook his head slightly, "I didn't actually send him away Sherlock, nor has he been here the entire time. This..." A long finger pointing at John's covered but prominent belly, "is why he ran." Sherlock couldn't stop the sharp, surprised look he aimed at his brother before he continued. "He found out that day, just a week after the business with Moriarty, and he panicked. He was terrified of what Moriarty could do, how he could use both he and your offspring against you and your Alpha. But I think fear of losing another pregnancy is what really fueled him. I did try, brother, but he could not be reasoned with at that point and he refused to place the additional worry on you by letting you know."

The Alpha rumbled while Sherlock scrubbed a hand viciously through his hair, "You let him go off half-cocked and not even thinking clearly? What were you thinking Mycroft?!"

"You are mistaken in your assumptions, Sherlock. While your Omega did indeed panic spectacularly, your soldier took charge. He was most specific and adamant in his plan. Well, you, of all people, know how forceful he can be when he chooses. All I was allowed to do was ensure secure communications and attempt to provide for his overall safety. He traveled on his own for a time, deeming it safer to be alone. When we felt the risk was becoming a bit too great, we moved him here." Mycroft and Doctor Johnson had discussed this extensively while both men slept and agreed it best to gloss over details that might enrage the Alpha at this point. There would be time much later for the full story to be told. For now, Sherlock merely needed the basics to answer his questions while they waited for John.

Sherlock was quiet, considering what his brother said and seeing exactly how John could react and come to the conclusions he did. Neither he nor the Alpha agreed with his choices, but he knew his mate well and certainly understood. He finally raised his eyes to meet those of Doctor Johnson.

"You have been caring for John this entire time then?"

Doctor Johnson shrugged, "I did see him briefly before he left, to advise him and be sure he had the vitamins and supplements he needed. After that, I was not able to see him until your brother brought him here. However, I have seen him every two weeks since then, provided appropriate check-ups and kept his records confidential and offline. As far as we are aware, we have succeeded in keeping John's condition from your enemies as well as keeping him safe and healthy."

Sherlock cocked one eyebrow at him, "Healthy? You call it healthy when I have yet to see my mate stir even once? I don't even know what is going on exactly but he looks anything but healthy to me. If this is healthy under your care then perhaps we should seek another doctor before anything serious happens!" His anger had risen, largely fueled by his fear for John, the Alpha snarling through as Sherlock spoke.

Doctor Johnson glanced furtively at Mycroft, but did not back away from the Alpha. With a reassuring nod from the elder Holmes, he continued. "Yes Sherlock, he is perfectly healthy. And while we understand that this is quite disconcerting for you, it is a perfectly normal, although extreme, reaction to your separation and the strain it has placed on your bond. I am given to understand that you yourself have suffered the effects, so I am sure you can understand that they have been even worse for John due to the pregnancy. As best we can figure, he was already fully withdrawn for between twelve and twenty-four hours before we were able to intervene." When Sherlock opened his mouth to question further the doctor silenced him. "All details you can hear about later Sherlock. This is merely to help you understand why John has not stirred yet. He's been out longer than you and will take longer to recover, but he is perfectly healthy. The pregnancy is safe and intact. There is no imminent threat, you will simply have to be patient."

The Alpha still let out a low growl, patience never being a virtue, but after a moment's contemplation Sherlock nodded his head sharply. There did not seem anything further he needed to know at the moment and he still felt quite weak and tired. Scooting back down in the bed, he soon had John spooned in front of him again; happily inhaling the scent of his pregnant mate as his eyes drifted shut and sleep claimed him once more.

The doctor stepped away from the bed, walking over to Mycroft. He considered the pair for a moment before whispering, "You know, I don't think Sherlock has figured out about the babies yet."

"Nor do I," Mycroft agreed, speaking in a low voice as well. "His mental faculties still seem much slower than usual and there has been a great deal for him to try to process in a short period of time. He will catch up to all of it eventually. In the meantime, if we can not draw attention to it, we can at least leave some news for John to share with his mate when he wakes. Don't you think?"

Doctor Johnson smiled, "Yes, we can certainly try our best."

Both men returned to their chairs and settled down to wait.

{*} {*} {*}

Sherlock only slept for a couple of hours but found his strength much improved. After observing both Mycroft and the doctor asleep in their chairs, he was able to get himself up and to the bathroom on his own with just the ready support of furnishings, doorways and countertops. His anxiety over John did not spike as before and the nausea did not return, both of which he considered to be good signs. He made his way just as carefully back to bed and wrapped John in his arms once more. He thought there must be something more he could do to help John. He finally settled on talking, much as you would do with coma patients. He cradled John close and spoke in a low voice just above his ear while he allowed his hands to roam gently over the warm body next to him, always returning to cover his child with his long fingers. He talked about the separation, he talked about the baby, he talked about the future, he talked about childhood memories in this very room and how appropriate it was to have John here now with their child in his womb. He rambled on about anything he could think of and was still talking an hour later when the other men stirred. He stopped for a long drink of water and considered the time while Doctor Johnson checked over John and the baby. It had been early evening when he awoke the first time and was past dinner time now. The Alpha had put forth an idea to possibly stir John but he would need some privacy to try it.

"I'm sure you would like some dinner, gentlemen, and I wouldn't mind some time alone with John. I am awake now, I can easily call if there are any changes."

Mycroft was never fooled, "Just what are you up to Sherlock?"

Sherlock huffed in annoyance, preferring not to discuss this with either of them, before he snapped at his brother. "If you must know, I intend to engage in something extremely primal and instinctive to help rouse my mate. I should merely like to have some privacy to do so, if you don't mind!"

Mycroft's mouth opened but a response did not seem to be coming forthwith. It was Doctor Johnson who responded. "Sherlock, I am aware of the Alpha's needs after your separation but it is not safe for John and I can't leave you in good conscience if that is your intention."

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Oh yes. Because I have so little control over myself that I am just waiting for you both to leave so I can fuck my pregnant, unconscious mate regardless of the risk to him or the baby! Yes, I can see your logic there. It is so painfully obvious I have merely been restraining myself due to your presence. Why it is a wonder that I could even do that instead of just fucking him right under your noses!" His voice had risen considerably as he spoke until he was practically shouting at the doctor.

To be fair, Doctor Johnson took it in stride, studying Sherlock as he calmed. Once Sherlock was breathing normally again the doctor spoke, "Very well Sherlock. You have a point and it was wrong of me to make such an assumption. Except for just before you woke you have been a most careful and attentive Alpha. What do you need from us? I do prefer for John to stay on the monitor until he wakes and can communicate with us."

Sherlock quickly waved off his concerns, "No, no..that is fine. Can you just help turn him towards me so that I can cradle him in my arms? Put his head on my shoulder or chest? That's really all I need. Then just give us some privacy, only thirty or forty minutes. It will either work within that timeframe or not."

Doctor Johnson studied Sherlock for a moment longer before deciding, "Alright." He then bent to roll John carefully towards Sherlock, helping get them both settled into a comfortable position before standing back.

"Thank you doctor. I promise there will be absolutely no risk to either John or the baby. All shall be well when you return." Both men gave him a nod as they left the room, only pausing when Sherlock called out, "And bring some dinner back, I'm hungry. And real tea this time, I think I can handle it."

Mycroft smiled at the doctor as he answered, "Certainly brother, I will see to it myself." Then they were gone.

Sherlock wasted no time pushing the covers away from himself and John. He kept thinking about John's taste on his tongue being the trigger that began to pull him from his own unconscious state. That in turn gave him the idea to help John, with the Alpha in complete agreement. He held John close with his right arm while his left hand pushed his briefs down to expose his cock, before his long fingers wrapped around it and began to stroke firmly. It was not difficult to become aroused simply from scenting his mate; he pressed his lips against John's kissing him carefully and brushing his tongue across the seam of his mouth as he increased the speed of his fist. It took only minutes to reach a reasonable orgasm, using his cupped hand to contain the come he would need in the area of his navel. He quickly took the still warm come on his fingers and began to rub it along John's lower lip. There was no immediate response but Sherlock knew the come already carried the strongest scent, now he was counting on the strong association of taste to rouse his mate at last. John's jaw was still slack with sleep, his lips easy to breach. Sherlock gathered another swipe of come and pressed his finger into John's mouth, spreading it around as much as possible before returning for more. By the time he pushed the second finger full into the warm mouth, there was a slight twitch of John's nostrils, followed by the barest flick of his tongue. Sherlock smiled at these smallest of signs while the Alpha purred at his mate. He quickly gathered another dollop and returned to John's mouth. He stroked along the lower lip again and this time was rewarded with a tongue snaking out to lick those lips clean. When he returned once more with two fingers and pressed gently, the lips parted, drawing both digits in with gentle suction. A soft whine escaped as he removed the fingers to gather more come before returning them to a mouth now sucking urgently. He could see John's eyes flickering rapidly behind his closed eyelids as he too processed the stimuli. He gathered as much of the remaining come as he could on his fingers before pressing them deep into John's mouth, letting him suck them long and hard until they were clean once more. He felt John's cock swell against his thigh as a soft whine escaped and quickly ducked to claim the needy lips with his own. John seemed to freeze in surprise for a moment before returning the kiss with increasing passion. Soon John's right arm slowly made its way up to wrap around Sherlock's waist and the Alpha purred even louder at this sign of success. He kissed John until he knew they needed to breathe, pulling himself away from John slowly.

John breathed in and out for a moment, a small smile on his lips, though his eyes remained shut. Finally a soft whisper, "Sherlock? Am I dreaming again?"

Sherlock smiled, brushing his fingers tenderly over the well-loved face, "No. You are not dreaming. I am here John…. I am with you love. Wake up and let me see those beautiful eyes once more."

John sighed softly as his eyes finally fluttered open, blinking several times before he could focus properly on his mate. Once he could see clearly, his smile grew to span his face, "Sherlock." He sighed happily once more as he nuzzled into his mate, scenting deeply even as he spoke, "It is so good to have you with me again. It seems like it has been forever." He raised his head to claim Sherlock's mouth himself but soon broke away licking his lips and smacking a couple of times. "Why do I taste like I just gave you a blow job?"

Sherlock actually blushed when John noticed his briefs pulled down and the last of the come drying on his abdomen.

John's eyebrows shot up as he looked to Sherlock, "I….didn't…...did I?"

Sherlock shook his head as he quickly pulled his briefs back up and yanked the covers back over them. "Uhm...no, you didn't. I was...uh...well, I mean...that is to say….I was.." The blushing wasn't getting any better and he soon accepted that it wouldn't get any easier to say so he blurted it out, "I was feeding you my come to help you wake up."

John's face was completely blank for a long moment, he blinked several times during the ensuing silence before breaking into a smile again. "Alright. Of course you were." John shrugged as if to say 'how could I have thought any different', before a small giggle escaped him.

Sherlock smiled as the giggling only got worse and soon found himself joining in as they held each other close and laughed, simply happy being together again.

When Mycroft and Doctor Johnson returned, they found both men awake and still giggling in each other's arms. The doctor rushed to the bedside to check over John and the babies before looking to Sherlock in wonder and questioned, "What did you do to wake him Sherlock?" He couldn't imagine why this sent both men into gales of laughter and he didn't receive an answer regardless. He glanced from the laughing pair to Mycroft, "What did I say?" This only sparked a new round of laughter as the duo clung to each other and wiped tears from their eyes.

Mycroft merely shrugged observing the two, "I have no idea, doctor. No idea at all. Best leave them to it though." He finally smiled as he motioned the doctor back out of the room and left the pair to enjoy their laugh and settle down.

{*} {*} {*}

John sighed in contentment as he sipped on his broth and nibbled his toast. He wrinkled his nose at the weak tea but even that tasted heavenly. He eyed Sherlock's sandwich jealously and his doctor did not miss the look.

"You can have something else later John, provided this sets well. It has been at least three days since you put anything into your stomach so you need to go easy. I was able to give you fluids to help but they don't count."

John made a face but nodded in understanding. He had already grumbled because he couldn't get up yet to have a bath and shave his infernal stubble. For one thing he was too weak and would have to be carried to the tub. For another, Doctor Johnson refused to remove his IV or catheter until morning, let alone remove him from the monitor. He did get to wash his face and hands and brush his teeth with a bowl and a cup of water and now he had some food so he at least felt a bit more human. He sat next to Sherlock propped up in bed with pillows just enjoying the closeness of each other once more. They were both mostly quiet as they ate but found themselves touching often. The stroke of fingers here, the nudge of a foot there, shoulders rubbing together, small touches to reassure each of the other's presence.

John was quick to notice that Sherlock's attention strayed often to his belly, a sort of puzzled wonder on his face. He knew he had missed out on the revelation and was nervous to bring it up still. But when Sherlock's hand hovered near his belly a moment before he pulled it back, John gathered his courage. Setting his cup aside, he reached for Sherlock's hand, kissing the palm tenderly before he placed it on top of his baby bump. Sherlock's eyes darted from his hand to John's face before breaking into a brilliant smile reserved only for his mate. He leaned over to kiss John before curling up next to his side once more. John finally let out the deep breath he felt like he had held.

"So what do you think about it, really?"

Sherlock's eyes met John's, "What do I think? John, I think it is the most bloody wonderful and miraculous thing to happen to me since meeting you! I could never have imagined how happy this," he rubbed his palm gently over the swell beneath his hand, "and you would make me. I am quite certain that I will be incredibly nervous, if not downright terrified, at some point. That is to be expected. But I am completely over the moon with excitement about this. You're pregnant John! We're actually going to be parents." The Alpha's purr rumbled loudly as he nuzzled his mate and laved his tongue over the bond mark. John hummed happily in reply before Sherlock jerked away, a startled expression on his face. "JOHN! We're going to be parents! I don't know how to be a parent, what are we going to do?!"

John couldn't stop himself from laughing, Sherlock was so earnest and sincere in his concern. He brought his hand up to cup his husband's face, "Well….yes we are Sherlock. And no baby comes with a 'how-to' manual, we will figure it out as we go and it will all be fine. We will be fine, Sherlock." He leaned up to kiss away the furrows on the worried brow before claiming lips for a deeper and more welcome kiss. Sherlock soon got over his brief panic and lay back with John's head on his chest, both men lost in quiet contemplation. John had almost fallen asleep again when Sherlock spoke.

"Have you thought of any names yet? I mean do we even know the sex?"

John answered drowsily from where he lay, "Well yeah. Yeah we did...find out I mean. Uhm, haven't really decided on anything, just been trying out different ones to see what seems to fit you know. Like Joshua Alice or Michael Charlotte, you know, different combinations."

Sherlock hummed to himself a moment before replying, "Those are certainly unusual first and middle name combinations. Are you aiming for complete gender neutrality for our child then?"

John was still sleepy and hadn't grasped Sherlock's sense of confusion yet. "Oh those are just the first names. I have a whole different set of middle names, Thomas Miriam and Noël Danielle and the like." John yawned loudly, wrapping his arm around Sherlock's waist and snuggling closer.

Sherlock was terribly confused now. John said he knew the sex but had male and female names he was trying out? He felt sure Doctor Johnson might have mentioned if his child was a hermaphrodite or something. He considered all the possibilities and reached no logical conclusion. With a sigh of annoyance he questioned John again, "John, even for Britain that is a lot of names you are trying out for only one child. Would you care to explain your logic to me because trying to deduce it is making my head hurt."

Something in his tone finally broke through John's stupor and he raised his head in surprise to answer. "But I thought you already…...that you would have deduced…" he trailed off, studying the increasing concern and confusion on Sherlock's face, "Oh love! I thought you already knew! That you would have figured it out. I'm so sorry."

Sherlock couldn't stand not knowing and snapped at John in frustration, "What?! What don't I know John?!"

John merely smiled calmly and patted Sherlock's cheek, "It's alright love. I can explain, just give me a moment." Even as he spoke John was pushing himself back up until he was upright and reclined on his pillows. He pushed the covers away from his belly and reached for Sherlock's hand. He pressed the hand firmly against his right side first and said, "Joshua," then slid the hand over to his left side and pressed again saying, "Alice".

Sherlock only shook his head, "I don't understand."

John just smiled and repeated the steps, substituting "Michael" and "Charlotte" on their respective sides this time. When he still saw only confusion in Sherlock's eyes, he forced himself not to roll his eyes or laugh. This time he took both of Sherlock's hands in his. Placing the first hand back over his right side and pressing, he waited for Sherlock to meet his eyes before speaking. "Child number one, your son, Joshua or Michael," realization began to dawn and Sherlock's eyes grew wide as John placed his other hand over his left side and pressed once more. When he met John's eyes this time he heard, "Child number two, your daughter, Alice or Charlotte. Two children Sherlock, a boy and a girl. We're having twins."

Sherlock couldn't move, he couldn't even speak. His hands were glued to John's belly where he could now feel two distinct sets of movement. How did he not notice before? Well to be fair there was a lot going on and his processing still wasn't up to par. His internal wheels were churning with new information but all he did was stare at John's belly and blink occasionally.

John tilted his head and studied his mate; he tried calling Sherlock's name once or twice without any response whatsoever. Finally he lay back with his hands behind his head and waited. Mycroft and Doctor Johnson returned from the kitchen and found them like that. Sherlock still not having budged.

Doctor Johnson looked between them and asked John, "What's wrong with him?"

Mycroft took one look at Sherlock and responded, "Mind palace."

"Or shock," offered John, "I told him about the twins. Seems he hadn't actually figured that one out yet. I am surprised you kept it a secret."

Both men smiled and the doctor answered, "Well we didn't want you to miss all the fun." They chuckled lightly together before he asked, "Will he be okay?"

John and Mycroft both studied Sherlock for a moment before nodding to each other. "He will be fine when he finishes processing. He'll snap right out of it." John supplied.

As if on cue, Sherlock gasped in a deep breath, "JOHN! We're having twins!" The smile on his face lit up the room as he looked down at John, both hands still clasped over his children.

"Yes love, we are." John couldn't stop his laughter and soon Mycroft and Doctor Johnson joined him. Sherlock wasn't sure what they all found so humorous but he was so happy he didn't even care as he chuckled along with them.

**AUTHOR'S**   **NOTE:** Constant thanks to  **Ireland** **Spades (AO3)**  for all her time and effort, reading, proofing, editing, and basically just making me better! I appreciate it so much! Much gratitude for all the kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments for this story, each one of you help make my day! This is the one so many of you have pestered me for and waited for so please Enjoy! :-D Cynthia


	18. Chapter 18

Mycroft closed the door to his room and leaned against it with a profound sigh of relief. The past seventy-two hours had left him more worn down than the last round of nuclear arms negotiations. However, Sherlock and John were awake and on the mend it seemed. Doctor Johnson had insisted on an extra day of bedrest for John before clearing him to get up and cautiously resume his day-to-day activities. John complained about the bedrest but not about spending it with Sherlock, their bond rebuilding itself and strengthening by the hour. He had just seen the good doctor off on his way back to London until the next check-up, he hoped. Sherlock's protectiveness and care over John went a long way in assuring compliance with the doctor's instructions thus easing any concerns. Now that the crisis had passed, Mycroft could at last indulge in a few hours of uninterrupted sleep for himself; the stolen cat naps had kept him and Doctor Johnson functioning for days but he was bone tired and ready to drop now. For once he didn't bother with his usual routine, he simply stripped down to his pants and crawled into his bed in the darkened room. Only the truly, deeply exhausted can appreciate the exquisite luxury of settling into the cocoon of their own bed. Mycroft sighed deeply, closing his eyes as sleep began pulling him under. He thought how wonderful everything smelled and smiled briefly at the abstract thought, the things your mind could drift to as you fell asleep. The housekeepers were simply using a new product he had not noticed as he hadn't even been in his bed since returning home this time. The thought was quickly lost and the smile slid away as he slipped into a deep sleep.

Six hours later Mycroft roused himself with a frustrated growl. He raised his head and blearily looked around the darkened room seeking what had set his Alpha off, but found nothing. As awareness trickled slowly to his mind, he realized he was hard and unconsciously rutting into the mattress. He quickly flipped over in an effort to stop the behavior, wondering what had gotten into him, he didn't lose control of his body like this, his Alpha was well controlled and seldom indulged in such instinctual behavior. He closed his eyes, methodically retracing his thoughts. He caught the barest remnant of what he must have dreamed about, the firm body of a willing and aroused male Omega beneath him as the Alpha pounded into the moist heat of his body. The image was quite vivid and while the sounds were purely the product of his mind, Mycroft could swear he could almost smell the Omega. Mycroft opened his eyes, looking around the room once more. He clearly saw nothing, but a deep inhalation confirmed that he did indeed smell the scent of an aroused Omega nearby. And he had thought the wonderful smell in his room was a new cleaning product. He wracked his mind trying to recall if any of the household staff were Omegas but knew there were none, for practical purposes all of their staff were Betas. How would the scent of an aroused Omega have gotten into his room?

Feeling frustrated once more, he flipped onto his side, wondering if he might be able to get back to sleep. The idea was quickly put out of his head as turning into his pillow brought a much stronger Omega scent to his nostrils. The scent was not just in his room, the scent was actually in his bed. The erection he had tried to ignore and will away was making itself known once more and the Alpha whined in frustration at being denied the Omega it could obviously smell. Mycroft found himself rubbing his palm over his swollen cock to temporarily relieve the pressure, as well as the Alpha, even as he tried to solve this new puzzle. He knew the only Omegas in the house were John and his mother and neither of them would be in his bed nor able to set off his Alpha. And no one was ever in his bed except him, unless something happened that he didn't know about. No, no one but him ever slept here….except….he had….well…..except for Gregory. He had let Gregory sleep here that first night and he was an Omega, though Mycroft seldom paid attention to that fact. Gregory's widowed status and his competence at his job negated him being considered simply as an Omega normally.

Mycroft took another deep breath and confirmed that there were only two scents present in his room, his own and the other which could only belong to the Detective Inspector. Awareness of the owner simply made the effects of the delicious aroma worse as the Alpha quickly substituted the detective's body for the Omega in the dream. Mycroft moaned at the sharp spike in arousal this caused, feeling his knot swell slightly. He already had his hand wrapped around his cock and was firmly stroking himself before he realized what he was doing, the Alpha taking over operations to seek some relief. Mycroft turned his head into the pillow chasing more of the scent as his climax built quickly. The scent filled his nostrils and the Alpha growled low and long as Mycroft thrust his hips, fucking his swollen cock into his fist until he was ready to explode. He knew the moment the dam burst, quickly wrapping his long fingers around his swollen knot and squeezing firmly, he roared out his pleasure as he rode an intense orgasm to completion.

Mycroft lay back panting, still puzzling over why the scent affected him so much. Perhaps because it was the scent of an aroused Omega, but why would Gregory have been aroused….in his room. He had never even caught a whiff of arousal from the DI, but what he could smell now was very potent. The cooling, sticky mess on his own body finally drove him from his contemplations and to the shower. He made swift work of washing himself, then stood there enjoying the hot water and the pulsating massage setting as it eased any tension remaining in his muscles. He let this thoughts drift back to the night Lestrade had brought Sherlock, they had never had the opportunity to spend much time together in a casual setting outside of work and Sherlock related encounters. However, after months of secrets, it had been nice to have someone to talk to about the situation. Gregory had been pleasant and accommodating, serious and jovial by turns, and more intelligent than most might believe. Mycroft had to admit he had actually enjoyed spending time with the Detective Inspector.

Then there was the fact that he offered his room in the first place. Mycroft had been too worried and distracted to pay attention to his actions then, but now he utilized his own mind palace to recall the evening in detail, all the observations he had missed now snapping into place. He saw Gregory's surprise and embarrassment though he said nothing about it nor declined the offer. He saw Anthea's sharp appraisal and studied silence. Lastly he saw the silent exchange between his mother and Alec just before he was left quite intentionally alone with Gregory. Even the thoughts he had pushed aside about how right it felt to include Gregory in his plans for his family came easily into focus. Two things made themselves clear; one, his Alpha was apparently acting on its own volition, instinctually searching for a mate and seemingly deciding Gregory was worthy of pursuit. This would explain why the scent affected him so greatly, he supposed. And two, his family and nearest associates were doing nothing to discourage the alliance. He wasn't sure whether to be worried or relieved by that.

Mycroft now recalled seeing Gregory off to London the next day. He would not have minded the DI staying but they had no idea how long it would take and Gregory had work and family to tend to instead of just sitting around waiting with them. Mycroft recalled Gregory's behavior had been far more nervous and uncertain that morning than the night before; he shook his hand only briefly and wouldn't quite meet his eyes, moving away quickly after they said goodbye. Mycroft had briefly wondered what was wrong but was soon distracted with his brother and his mate once more and had given it no further thought, until now. He speculated whether Gregory's Omega was responding to his Alpha in a way it never had before, a way he had never truthfully considered but now found not to be an unpleasant notion. Now he was wondering if Gregory being aroused in his room had been due to his own scent affecting the Omega. Could Gregory had found himself responding to the scent in much the same way as he just had. And Bugger, if that just wasn't what he needed to be thinking now. His Alpha helpfully supplied the image of the Detective Inspector spread out on his bed pleasuring himself, silver head thrown back against the pillow and lips moaning Mycroft's name while one rugged fist pumped his rigid cock and the other clutched the sheets. He moaned low in his throat as his own cock swelled again, this time not even bothering to attempt distraction or willing it away. This time he readily wrapped his fingers around his cock and allowed the image his Alpha offered to fill his thoughts. Even without the immediate presence of his scent, Mycroft found thoughts of Gregory naked in his bed equally arousing and far too soon found himself spilling his seed against the wall and down the shower drain. He leaned heavily against the shower wall as he recovered, slowing his respirations and heart rate while his thoughts continued, full speed ahead.

The question now was, what exactly did he intend to do about this. He had inadvertently blundered into courting behavior with Gregory. Gregory did not call him out on it nor object but something in his manner changed from the evening to the next morning. Did Mycroft now continue courting the Omega officially? Would Gregory even tolerate his advances or would he simply reject them altogether. Mycroft never liked not knowing the possible outcomes of any action he chose to take, but this was an area he had never pursued in his life and found himself feeling at a bit of a loss. There was instinct, sure, but there was also common practice of which he knew only a little. He found he desperately needed advice. He briefly considered asking Sherlock and John as they were friends with Gregory. However, they themselves did not exactly court normally and he was certain his pride would never survive asking them for advice in this matter. Asking Anthea felt inappropriate somehow, despite her dedication and obvious care for him, it just seemed too personal to burden her with such a request. That left Alec and Mummy, she was traditional and he was not. He resolved to speak with them privately about this matter as soon as he could, he suspected that his future happiness could depend on it.

{*} {*} {*}

It was well past breakfast time when John awoke with a smile on his face due to his unique alarm clock. The covers had been pushed back and Sherlock lay half-way down the bed with his cheek resting against the left side of John's belly. While he was facing away so John could not see his face, he could hear his mate. He was talking in hushed tones and barely moving, no doubt in order to allow John to sleep longer. But he was awake now anyway so he listened closely to catch what he was saying.

"Your Mum is so Amazing! Don't let him ever tell you he is normal or average, I know differently and will make sure you know it too. He tries to tell everyone that I am the amazing one but I promise, I would be nothing without him. He is an Omega but he never let that stop him. He is a doctor, a soldier, my mate, and now he will be your Mum. He will love you more than you can ever imagine, and he will do anything to make sure you are safe and well. I should know, I will be right beside him doing the same. Never doubt that."

John felt the undeniable brush of soft curls and feather-light kisses against his belly as Sherlock nuzzled into him, as though doing his best to get even closer to his children. He smiled warmly at his impossibly complex mate and continued to listen without interrupting him.

"Of course, Daddy will love you too, that goes without saying, but I'm sure I won't be nearly as good at it as your Mum. I am too smart for my own good sometimes, I am rude to people and I forget important things, but your Mum….he makes me better all the time. He will make sure I am the best Daddy I can possibly be, for both of you. He will make sure you don't end up hating me."

John flushed with pleasure at Sherlock's words. He knew his mate loved him but didn't often hear praise like that from him. He was also touched by the naked vulnerability Sherlock was allowing to show through as he spoke to his children. And he was saddened that Sherlock would still feel so insecure about his abilities that he would even worry that his children could hate him. He reached down and stroked the tousled curls tenderly. "You won't have to try love, our children will love you. They will be proud of the incredible man who is their father and they will never hate you. I won't allow it." He smiled affectionately at his mate as he pulled him up for a morning kiss.

Sherlock kissed him and assumed his newfound favorite position, spooning John in front of him with his arms cradled around the swell of his children. 'His children', Sherlock still could barely wrap his mind around that thought. That his beautiful, wonderful John was going to give him children; that because of this man, he would be a father. He could admit he was terrified by the prospect but also more excited than he had been by any crime...ever.

They lay like that, simply enjoying the feel of each other until John's bladder finally made its demands known. "We're really going to have to get up, you know. I need the loo, and then a really good wash, then after that we have to get out of this room. I would like to see everyone, maybe have some fresh air."

Sherlock was out of bed in a flash, offering his hand to help John up and waiting patiently to be sure he was steady on his feet. John normally would have thought this was silly and brushed him off; however, he did still feel quite weak and suspected he would tire easily. So he made no objections as Sherlock offered a supportive arm and stayed close-by, ready to help if needed. It was no surprise they both ended up in the shower, Sherlock tenderly washing John to allow him to conserve energy, soapy hands once more swirling softly over his swollen belly. While John knew a lot of the behavior was instinctual and aided by their bond, he could never have imagined how caring and attentive Sherlock would be over both the children and him. He regretted the rashness of his actions that had led to missing so many months of sharing the pregnancy with Sherlock, though he was still convinced that the threat of Moriarty made it necessary.

By the time they were both clean, dried, freshly shaved and dressed, John was indeed tired again. Apparently, his plan to get out of their room would be conducted in stages. Sherlock insisted he sit down and put his feet up for a bit to rest while he called for some tea and toast to be sent up. They had missed breakfast and he was sure John needed a bit of something to boost his energy. Soon a tray arrived with not only tea and toast, but yoghurt, fruit and John's favorite jam. John merely smiled knowing Celeste had something to do with the tray, while Sherlock set about pouring his tea and making sure he had everything he needed.

John was still a little surprised that he wasn't more annoyed by the behavior. He supposed the pregnancy and bond really did change things for them. His Omega simply purred over being cared for and John, for once, indulged himself without feeling like he shouldn't or that he was being soft. The soldier was still there as well, ever attentive to the environment, ever watchful for threat. It seemed that John had finally reached a state of balance and acceptance within himself, neither aspect struggled to override the other, rather they happily co-existed, ready to serve their respective purposes at a moment's notice.

He wondered if it was the same for Sherlock yet, with his Alpha. He certainly seemed at ease in the role of provider and caregiver at the moment. John knew they still had a great deal to talk about, not only about what had happened these past months but what to do about Moriarty as well. For the time being, however, he was just going to sit here and enjoy having tea and some quiet alone time with his mate.

As soon as John had rested, he was ready to get out again. They took their time and made it downstairs without needing to stop. The weather had turned cooler as autumn trekked its way towards winter but John desperately wanted to be out in the crisp, cool air after days cooped up inside. Sherlock simply obtained coats and a throw from the coat closet and escorted John to the patio. John led them to his favorite seat. Sherlock sat down with his legs on either side of the chaise and pulled John down to sit in front of him. He spread the throw over John and urged him to lean back against his chest, wrapping his arms once more around him. They sat comfortably enjoying the crisp breeze and the rustle of leaves as they slipped from the grip of their trees to flutter to the ground.

John was certain he could fall asleep again, just sitting here with Sherlock. Instead he chose to break the silence, "I don't think I have told you since I awoke just how much I have missed you these past months, being with you, sharing this with you. I'm sorry I deprived you of that and put both of us through so much strain. I promise I will never do that again; I will never run off without discussing things with you. We are both strong, capable men, but together we are so much  _more_  somehow. I don't even know how to explain it beyond that, it is just something I know, something I can even feel now when we are together."

Sherlock's arms tightened briefly and he nuzzled into John's neck before answering. "I have missed you too John, and I do understand what you are saying. I can sense it too, I feel somehow less without you beside me. My life is simply incomplete without you there to share it with. I do hate that I missed so much with you and the babies, but I can understand why you did it, what you were thinking. But I want you to trust that you can always talk to me about things, you are right about our strength and that is how we will tackle every problem, each obstacle from now on, together. Always together John."

John smiled, relieved that all seemed to be forgiven. "So we are okay then?"

"I still would like to hear what you have been up to, what has actually been going on. But yes, we are fine love. Give us another day to get ourselves fully online, then we can talk, tell each other's stories. Alright?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," John smiled again, twisting his head around to offer up his lips for a kiss.

"Oi! Will ye luvebirds be joinin us fer tae? Or do ye plan ta keep at it til yer bits freeze off?"

Sherlock's eyes rolled just a bit and John chuckled before answering, "Thank you Alec. We will be along in a moment, simply lost track of time." The distinct 'Mmph' let them know what Alec thought about that and they both chuckled as they untangled themselves from the throw and each other to make their way in for tea. John paused for just a moment, "You know I can't believe you never told me about Alec. Have you even greeted him properly yet?"

Sherlock shrugged but looked a tiny bit embarrassed as well. "I suppose I never thought it was relevant before and no, I have seen Mummy briefly but Alec has not come near the room. No doubt not wanting to cause any problems with the presence of another Alpha while our bond was settling again."

John just shook his head fondly at his mate, "Well he is a fine man. He has actually been a great help to me just as I imagine he was a great benefit to you and Mycroft when you were younger. Never mind your mother, I expect you to be respectful and on your best behavior." He gave Sherlock just a hint of Captain Watson's glare to let him know he meant business.

Sherlock was surprised by John's ready loyalty to Alec and found he couldn't wait to hear what had happened here at the manor to engender John's rarely bestowed trust. Not that he had any intention of being rude to Alec, for he did respect him greatly. Upon arriving in the library where tea was being served he made certain to approach him first after getting John settled. "I apologize that I have not been able to greet you properly, Sir. It has been far, far too long since I was home and I find I have missed your company and unique wisdom as well."

Alec merely looked him up and down before laughing heartily. He called out to John, "Aye, I see ye ave been goot fer the lad at tha!" Turning back to Sherlock he took the offered hand only to yank him into a fierce bear hug before pulling back to speak. "'Tis goot ta ave ye home again, an mated ta boot. Ye've made it thru some tryin times laddie an come out all the bet'er fer it, a fine man ye've become. Yer Mum an I are mor grateful than ye can know fer the influence of yer Omega there. He's a special one yea, yer True Match is he not?"

Sherlock blushed lightly as he observed John doing the same, "Yes Sir, I believe he is, the one in a million Omega who is meant for me."

"Aye, an now yer both ta be doubly blessed. I'm right proud ta see the next generation comin an you the father. We've always hoped it would happen ye know." Alec gave a sly wink to Celeste, "Though there may be hope fer a few more Holmes bairns yet, ye ken?"

Sherlock's eyebrows shot up and John quickly spoke-up, "Hey now, let's not be planning more for me before I've safely delivered these even!"

Sherlock shook his head slowly, "Not us John, Mummy and Alec seem to think there is a chance that Mycroft may provide some additional Holmes children." When John turned his stunned stare to his mate, Sherlock replied with a wry grin, "On the plus side, my deductive skills seem to be functioning properly again. However, on that same note, we obviously missed something while we were out John."

Celeste and Alec simply smiled as they ushered everyone to sit and eat but refused to answer any further questions on the matter. Mycroft strolled in just as the tea was being poured, looking well rested after some actual sleep, and joined them, taking a seat next to Alec on one of the leather couches. Sherlock and John were on the opposite couch while Celeste sat in her chair, happily hosting her family at tea. No one mentioned the matter of Mycroft and children, instead they stuck to general topics for the time being. John was of the opinion that no one wanted to push either of them too much just yet, therefore keeping the conversation quite superficial. Sherlock discussed the estate with the other three and, for a change, it was John everyone was encouraging to eat. Tea was a bit more substantial than usual and John was certain he and Sherlock were the cause. When he could hold no more and was in very real danger of falling asleep where he sat, Sherlock nudged him gently. "Come along John. You've had some exercise and gotten out to see everyone but now I think it's time for a nap." John didn't argue in the least, still surprised by how wiped out he was from the whole ordeal. Soon enough they were cocooned in their bed, in their own little world as they both slept soundly in each others arms.

{*} {*} {*}

The next morning they began reinforcing their bond, and that meant finding out what they had each been experiencing during their separation. Mycroft had already returned to London when they arrived for breakfast with Mummy and Alec, though they expected he would return with Doctor Johnson for the next check-up. Sherlock observed John happily talking with his Mum and Alec. It was obvious he trusted and respected them and they were affectionate and attentive in return. He found it a bit embarrassing that his mate got on better with his own family than he did and he was certain that whatever led to his estrangement in the past was now long overdue to be buried. He was going to be a father, and Mummy would become a grandmother, something he knew she had wished for but had barely dared to hope either of her sons would provide. He promised himself that he would make amends and be a better man for John, and for their family.

After breakfast they took a short walk, John was improving quickly with Sherlock beside him and the fresh air and exercise helped put some color into his cheeks. Still, he tired out easily and they were soon ensconced in the library with tea and biscuits, ready to talk. Getting started was hard, neither one wanting to stir up hurtful memories or cause an argument. John knew it was up to him since he was more used to this kind of thing and he cast around for an opening that was neutral enough. Finally he began, "Mycroft told me about the furniture in his office….I've never seen your Alpha in a full on rage. Your strength alone must have been impressive, judging from Mycroft's description. I am sorry I put you through that. It was never my intention but it seemed necessary at the time."

Sherlock looked away for a moment before speaking, "I didn't like being that way but I had little control over my reactions then; it has….gotten better with time. Over the course of the Work these past months I have reached a balance between myself and my Alpha it seems. I really had no choice, with Moriarty tossing taunts and fake clues our way constantly."

John merely nodded with an indefinite noise and continued to listen as Sherlock recounted the hunt for Moriarty while he had been away. Sherlock filled in all the holes Mycroft left blank in his updates and, barring a few questions to clarify things, John let him talk. It really was the safest topic to begin with but at length he had finished and the questions for John began. "So where were you really? I realized the training was a cover almost immediately, so tell me what you were really doing and where?"

John huffed out a deep breath and began, "Hiding mostly. First Greece, then Italy for a couple of months before returning to Britain. I've been here at the estate since then, nearly...has it really been that long? Uhm...nearly two months now, that I've been here." John told him about Bill Murray and all he did to help; about the agriturismo and Marco and Elena and their many kindnesses. "Just you wait until we are home and I get to try out some of the cooking Elena taught me. You'll fall in love with me all over again and thank her for it!" John teased Sherlock easily as he recalled happy times with friends.

Sherlock smiled at John's happiness, "High praise indeed John. I shall look forward to it." He wondered at the strong sense of happiness resonating through his mind. It was disproportionate to what he was feeling at this moment. Even as he was pondering this the feeling began to change, becoming more serious and slightly sad, again nothing that Sherlock himself was feeling. It was rather puzzling to say the least, but then John began again.

"It wasn't easy you know? Leaving you, being without you, facing the early months of this pregnancy without you; if Mycroft hadn't arranged for the clothes with your scent I might have gone mad. The weekly online calls could only do so much, especially when I was trying to get away with lying to you and keeping this all a secret. I truly am sorry. After what we just went through, I will never make such a rash choice knowing how strongly both of us are affected."

Sherlock accepted the apology with a nod. He could tell there was more to this portion of the story but chose not to push it, instead he shared more of his story with John. "I didn't even realize the effect that the separation was having on me, even while it was happening. A sudden bout of anxiety with no apparent cause, easily dismissed as a fluke. Nausea and vomiting for a solid twenty-four hours, stomach bug of course, they're always going around right. Increased agitation, I guess I expected that and blamed it on the Alpha anyway. It all built up so gradually, I didn't see how bad it was getting until it was too late apparently. I barely remember how it ended up before I woke up here."

John hadn't heard any of this, he had just woken up and Sherlock was here with him. So Sherlock told him what he could remember about feeling sick and not caring about anything at all, including himself; fits of destructive agitation and anger followed by periods of lying listless in the flat unable to do a thing. He recounted what he knew of his own state and the state of the flat when Lestrade and Anthea had shown up and then there was nothing but a blank space until he woke up in bed with John. John's heart ached, knowing he had put Sherlock through so much because of the separation. "Well, I suppose we will have to ask Greg and Mycroft about what happened if we want to know the truth. And I certainly hope Mycroft sent someone to help Mrs. Hudson clean up the mess it sounds like you left at home."

Sherlock agreed. He did care for Mrs. Hudson and she shouldn't have to deal with quite that much mess because of he and his Alpha. Part of his mind was still puzzling over the shifting emotions he was experiencing. He knew they were not all his emotions and the more he observed John the more he was beginning to think a completely illogical thought. Could he be feeling John's emotions? He knew he did not know a lot about bonds and bonding itself but surely that was preposterous. He was pulled from his thoughts however as John continued.

"Strangely enough I didn't have a truly difficult time due to the separation until I came here. I've asked Doctor Johnson but we're still not entirely sure why. I had a horrible reaction to Alec my very first day here." Sherlock's eyebrows shot up at that as he gave John a quizzical look. John understood the non-verbal question. "He was an unknown Alpha in an environment that was supposed to be familiar and safe, relatively. I ended up anxious, desperate to get away, and scrubbing his scent off of my hand. Celeste was remarkably understanding and helpful, getting me back to your room, she doctored my hand, and settled me with your scent. She shared her own experiences with the same thing and it really helped having that advice from another Omega. At least I knew I wasn't suddenly crazy." John chuckled lightly before resuming his train of thought. "Once I got to know more about Alec, I was so ashamed of my behavior, even though it was something I couldn't control. It took a week before I was accustomed to him and stopped having to avoid him altogether and he was very gracious and understanding about it as well. Both Alec and Celeste have been remarkably supportive while I have been here considering they were all but strangers when I was delivered into their care."

Sherlock didn't know what to say to that. It certainly helped to explain John's easy relationship with them, a lot had happened to bring them closer together. He had just considered what question or topic to cover next when two things happened. John yawned hugely at the same time his stomach growled loudly. Sherlock looked at the time and realized they had actually been talking for hours, their pot of tea long since emptied. He couldn't stop the smile spreading over his face. "Well judging by those cues, I would say our children, as well as their Mum, are hungry and ready for a nap. Come along John. Enough talk for now, let's go see about lunch and then you are going to rest." He offered John his hand to help him up although it wasn't strictly required anymore. He just liked having John rely on him.

John really wanted to protest that he didn't need the help but he was enjoying Sherlock's attentiveness now. That didn't mean he had nothing to say. "Really? Mum? Must you keep calling me the children's Mum?"

"I don't understand the problem, John. You are the one carrying the children, the one who will deliver the children, the one who has an actual womb, by all definitions that makes you their mother does it not? I thought you had come to terms with your Omega status prior to the twins conception. What is the issue?"

John smiled faintly at Sherlock's uncertain face. The Alpha beginning to fear that he had made an error and upset his mate.

"Yes. Yes, that's all true. And yes, I believe it's quite obvious I have accepted my Omega nature. It's still just strange and hard to hear that, I mean…..you understand I was a soldier, Sherlock. I fought and killed in a most un-Omega way and I am just having some trouble coming to terms with hearing myself referred to as Mum. Can't we just leave it up to the children to decide what they will call me? They might like Papa and Daddy perhaps."

Sherlock smirked fondly at his mate, "We could certainly let the children decide but I do have to call you something before they are able to speak you know."

John gave him his most bland expression and answered dryly, "You can call me John. The same thing you have called me for years, it seems to have worked well enough so far so you shouldn't have to strain yourself."

Sherlock chuckled again and teased in return, "I can't help it if you are the most adorable Mum I have ever seen and so I wish to call you that. However, if it will make you happy, I shall endeavor to remember not to do so."

John suspected he should just start getting used to being called Mum right now.

{*} {*} {*}

The next morning Sherlock was surprised when John finished breakfast and promptly insisted on dragging them out onto the lawn with Alec. "Mind if we join you this morning Alec?"

"Och, no at all lads, if'n ye think young Sherlock there kens whot ta do. Tis ben a fair long while aye."

Sherlock was quick to reply, "You know perfectly well that I 'ken' what to do. Just because I haven't made use of it for many years doesn't mean I have deleted it." He quickly leaned over and whispered to John, "I don't think I have anyway." John laughed merrily as they positioned themselves to begin but Sherlock couldn't stop himself from worrying about his mate, stopping him with a hand on his arm. "John are you sure you are feeling up to this? Is it safe for the babies?"

"It's fine Sherlock. Doctor Johnson has approved the light exercise and it has really helped me maintain my flexibility and agility despite the pregnancy. I haven't been able to get out here with Alec for a week because of the withdrawal and I have really missed it. The exercise has helped me focus more on myself, you know. I think that, along with Alec's advice and testing, is what finally allowed me to reconcile my Omega with the soldier, so that one no longer fights the other. Rather, they work in harmony, just as you and your Alpha have managed to do."

Sherlock was well versed in Alec's methods from boyhood onward and narrowed his eyes at the cagey older man as he spoke. "Do I even want to know what you mean by testing, John?"

"It was nothing Sherlock, nothing to concern yourself over. Besides Alec has helped me a great deal and you want to act all…..Alpha over the man who practically raised you? Come on! I have looked forward to getting back out here and you are trying to ruin it for me. Now be a good mate, love, be quiet and get moving." With that John turned his back to Sherlock and assumed the starting position next to Alec.

Sherlock wanted to say something else but a sharp glare from John had him positioning himself behind the two of them without further delay. 'The glare' coupled with a pregnant Omega was nothing to trifle with.

Alec of course did not miss the exchange and he chuckled loudly before addressing Sherlock again. "He's a right, rare, piece o work, yer Omega. Count yerself fortunate indeed ta hav found him an be tha much prouder tha he is yers."

Sherlock met his eyes with a look of fierce pride and devotion, "Always Alec. Always!"

John could not see Sherlock's face but he felt the intense emotion just the same and blushed hotly as they began moving through the exercises.

Sherlock remembered the movements well enough to follow them on auto pilot, his eyes focused only on John as they moved. He admired anew the strength of John's compact body. The lithe, easy grace with which he moved from pose to pose was…..well the only word Sherlock could apply to it was beautiful. When he realized that John was moving through the entire exercise with his eyes closed, he could see how this had become a sort of meditation for his mate and Sherlock simply could not take his eyes off of him. The Alpha stirred, purring in interest, desiring its mate. The desire was natural, especially after their separation but Sherlock refused to even pursue that course of action until Doctor Johnson gave them the all clear to proceed. He shook himself and pushed the Alpha's urges away while he continued to follow John and Alec.

Oddly enough, John seemed to be aware of the Alpha's thoughts just the same, stumbling in his movements and turning to give Sherlock a look of wonder and confusion with a fresh blush on his cheeks before resuming his exercise.

Sherlock knew he really needed to speak to Doctor Johnson about this new development as well.

{*} {*} {*}

The days were passing happily enough, both mates content to be back together in the relative peace of the estate. They skimmed over talk of the future, not quite ready to face the challenge and threat of Moriarty yet. They both knew that peace and contentment were never part of their lives for very long and the long arm of Moriarty finally reared its head in a rather unexpected way.

They had been relaxing in the library after their morning walk when John excused himself for the loo. Sherlock barely looked up from the forensic science journal he was reading. However, a few minutes later, he began experiencing the most profound feeling of happiness and satisfaction. He knew immediately it had to be John. He went in search of the man he was certain was no longer in the loo.

Sherlock found him in the kitchen, leaning against the island. Sherlock recognized the sweet smell of John's favorite strawberry jam and something else sour he couldn't identify. Whatever it was, John was blissfully munching away, oblivious to the stare of his mate.

"John? What exactly are you eating?"

John blinked in surprise and looked at Sherlock with a somewhat sheepish expression on his face. "Uhm….sorry, struck by a craving and….and I... just had to have some….didn't mean to worry you." John eyes darted nervously to his plate then back to Sherlock as though considering his next move. Finally with a shrug he picked up his treat and continued munching.

Sherlock had heard other people joke and comment about cravings brought on during pregnancy but this was the first time he had seen John engage in such behavior. However, the pervading sense of happiness was still there, tempered only slightly by embarrassment. Sherlock couldn't even tell what it was exactly, long pieces of something covered in strawberry jam was all he could make out. Moving closer to his mate he tried again, "What is that John? Should I be prepared to stock the pantry at home with this erm, treat?"

John chuckled as he answered, "That's probably not a bad idea, the twins do seem to love them." With another sheepish grin he held his plate up, "Dill pickle spears with strawberry jam." At Sherlock's slight grimace he shrugged, "Yeah, I can't tell you why. I've wondered if each twin craved a different thing and that ended up combining into one craving. All I can tell you is I started craving them like a mad fool after I killed Moriarty's tail in Italy. Bill's had the same expression on…."

John had drifted off when he felt a sudden sharp stab of anxiety, fear and anger all mixed together. Blinking a couple of times as he assessed himself he realized that he felt fine. Unsure of the sensation he looked over at his mate, finding Sherlock gripping the edge of the island so tightly his knuckles were white and his forearms shook. His eyes glared fiercely and had turned from their usual steely gray to a brilliant stormy green and his nostrils flared as he fought to control his ragged breathing. John belatedly realized he hadn't actually told Sherlock about that part of his adventures in Italy, had in fact purposely glossed over that bit. He quickly set his plate down and moved to offer some kind of comfort to his distressed mate. He was met with a feral growl and a command that was all Alpha.

"Don't!"

John froze on the spot. He couldn't stop the small whimper from his Omega. Everything had gone so well until he got careless and now he had upset his Alpha terribly. He didn't know what else to do, he wanted to go to him but he had been rejected. His Alpha didn't want him near, he was a bad Omega. John fidgeted, unconsciously rubbing his stomach and feeling worse by the moment but incapable of action as the roiling chaos of his mate's emotions churned through his consciousness.

Sherlock growled again but it was softer. He was still aware of John's emotions and how he was responding to his own actions right now and it made it that much harder. He couldn't explain that he wanted to comfort his mate but he simply didn't trust himself at the moment. His control with the Alpha had not been tested quite this much in months and he was slowly wrestling that control back before he risked closer contact with John and the twins. But not being able to explain that only added to John's upset and his own frustration. Once he had enough control to release the island without the threat of breaking something, he spoke again, though the command of the Alpha still rang through.

"Our room. Now!"

John began to question him, taking one step closer, but another sharp growl had him turning and heading up the stairs the next instant, glancing nervously over his shoulder at the mate who followed. He wasn't afraid of Sherlock, nor his Alpha, but he worried about this apparent setback in their progress. They soon reached the room and John stood nervously while Sherlock closed the door behind them. He was wondering what they were doing here when the next command came.

"Strip!"

John merely blinked once before he started to undress, noticing his mate discarding his own clothes almost viciously. He knew Sherlock had been reluctant to engage in any physical intimacy until the doctor said it was okay, but maybe the Alpha had had enough and overruled Sherlock's logic. The thought made John nervous, recalling the last time the Alpha had felt the need to reassert his claim. But he had not been swollen with babies then, surely Sherlock didn't intend to allow the same thing now. John abandoned his thoughts when the next command made him jump.

"Bed!"

John slowly got into bed and waited anxiously as Sherlock got in as well. He slid over and pulled an unresisting John into his accustomed place; back to chest, buttocks to groin, thighs to thighs, and calves to shins. Sherlock wrapped his arms protectively around his mate and nuzzled into his bond mark, breathing deeply of John's scent to calm himself. John whimpered softly and stretched his neck, presenting himself further. They stayed like that for long moments until the tidal wave of emotions between them both had settled to a mere storm, only then did Sherlock speak.

"I am sorry John. I was not prepared for that particular revelation from my pregnant mate and the Alpha got away from me a bit. Now that we are settled in a place where we both feel safe and secure, you will tell me the entire story, preferably without any omissions this time. This way at least, if it is upsetting," Sherlock sucked in a long shuddering breath, nuzzling their bond mark as he spoke, "I can reassure myself that you are here with me, you and the children, safe in my arms. As long as I can be assured of that, then we can get through the bad parts without too much trouble from the Alpha. Is that acceptable to you?"

John breathed a deep sigh of relief and nodded, "Yes, that's good...uhm...that'll be...really good."

Sherlock placed a tender kiss to the back of John's neck and caressed his children, warm in their mother's belly. "Then lets begin shall we."

So John told him everything, all the measures they had put in place to be sure he was hidden and secure. He told him about the meetings with Bill and how the first had gone perfectly but by the second, someone had found out about Bill. "Moriarty can reach deeper than either of us thought, I suppose. He must have some military connection that found out about my history, my friends. That is the only thing I can think of but Mycroft may have more insight into that."

Sherlock hummed thoughtfully for a moment before he replied, "Moran." At John's inquisitive 'Hm', he elaborated, "Colonel Sebastian Moran, oversaw the training of sharp-shooters like yourself during your terms of service, though you never served under him directly. Dishonorably discharged and now serves as Moriarty's right hand man, sniper at large, and all around goon. We learned of him some while back but he is as impossible to trace as Moriarty himself. I suspect he retains enough military contacts to find out about your friendship with Bill and send trackers out to follow him."

"Makes sense. They watched the base, waiting for Bill to leave and followed him to our next meeting." As John continued with his story, he could sense Sherlock tensing behind him but otherwise he was under control. He relayed their plan for intercepting the tail and Bill's arguments.

"While I know you are capable John, I am forced to agree with Bill. It was foolhardy to risk yourself in your state…." Sherlock took a breath to continue his complaints only to be elbowed gently in the ribs.

"Shush! It was necessary. We would have never taken him nor his partner unawares if we had not done it like that."

Sherlock knew John was right but still grumbled slightly under his breath as the story continued. He growled low in his throat as John described being pushed against the wall. But the description of the gun over John's abdomen, over his belly threatening his children, that caused his arms to tighten over the babies as the Alpha let loose a vicious snarl. He had to breathe in John's scent for several minutes and rub his hands obsessively over the children, as if to erase the touch of the gun from them, in order to calm himself before John could continue.

When John told him how he ended the life of the sleaze who threatened their children, the Alpha purred loudly in pride. Sherlock also knew how John tended to downplay his own actions so he doubted he got the detailed version that the Alpha would have appreciated hearing. He would really have to meet Bill someday and ask him for the whole story.

John finished with Bill subduing the other man and leaving him trussed up for Mycroft's men, the sudden strange craving and dragging Bill through the market to satisfy his urges. He explained why that day ended his stay in Italy and brought him back to Britain, as well as Bill's subsequent deployment to prevent further trackers from getting to him. John finally sighed, "And that's all there is to tell about Italy. Scout's honour! I hope maybe we can go back there someday, to see Marco and Elena, maybe take the children. They are terrific people and made a tough time so much easier for me."

"I promise you that I will see to it that we do just that. Once Moriarty is dealt with and the children are here safely, we can start planning the trip whenever you like." Sherlock was feeling indulgent since they had made it through this conversation without any further Alpha meltdowns but then he had a sudden thought.

"John have there been any other tails? Any attacks, even here at the estate, that I need to know about?"

John groaned softly as he considered having to tell Sherlock about the attack that caused his bout of preterm labor and precipitated the severe withdrawal that brought them back together. Thankfully, his stomach took that opportunity to growl loudly. They had been laying here talking through tea time and it was now time for dinner. He finally turned to face his spouse. "Sherlock, there is more to tell you but I've had enough for today. I want to go eat a huge dinner and then rest. Besides, I would really rather continue this when Mycroft is here. It will save repetition and provide answers to questions you will have at the same time." He wasn't going to point out that it might also be safer to have the Head Alpha of the family present when he told that particular story. "Will that be okay with you? Can you wait until then, it's only another day before the weekend?"

Sherlock's curiosity was intense but they were both mentally and emotionally worn from today. He was able to agree to the delay without too much difficulty. "Well, loathe as I am to have that lovely ass of yours covered again, I suppose I should take you downstairs and make sure you and the children get fed up properly. That is my job after all, isn't it?" He winked cheekily at his mate who only laughed in reply before kissing him soundly.

"Too right it is! So get a move on husband!"

 

 

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** As always, Thanks to  **Ireland** **Spades** for her tireless assistance. However, I failed to give credit where credit was due with my last chapter! The Lovely bit with John walking Sherlock through the revelation of his twins was in fact the brain child of **Ireland** **Spades**  herself. The idea willingly contributed to the story but I completley forgot to credit her. A fact I am remedying now because she often has brilliant insights and deserves her due too! To quote my Favorite Hayley Mills moments, "She has the most Scathingly Brilliant Ideas!"

This might be considered more of a filler chapter while we gear up for the final confrontation, the calm before the storm as it were. Still important little bits of story and quiet moments for our boys. Hope you all enjoy!

Thank each and everyone of you for your continued support! Sincerely Cynthia


	19. Chapter 19

The weekend found Sherlock tense with anticipation waiting for Doctor Johnson and Mycroft's visit. The Alpha was just as eager to know what else had happened to his mate, as he was to reaffirm the bond with his mate physically. Add to that the promise of seeing his children via ultrasound at this visit and he was pacing the library hours before they were even due to arrive. He could sense John's frustrated amusement as he reclined on the sofa with a book and watched him. Sherlock was already waving his hand as if to say, "I know, I know" when John began speaking.

"I'm not sure which will wear out first at this rate, the rug or your shoes." Sherlock merely gave him a sullen pout on his next pass. John chuckled, "You know you won't make them get here any faster like that? You should come sit down and have your tea. Besides…Ow.." he winced as he rubbed his belly, "I believe your children could use your attention." Sherlock stopped his pacing as his gaze raked over John's form. Without a doubt there was some vigorous activity going on under the stretched skin. John sucked in a sharp breath before he spoke again, "You know they are always calmer when you talk to them or rub my belly. Please Sherlock?" He affected a small pout that was so un-John-like that Sherlock had to laugh as he sat cross-legged on the floor next to the sofa and began to rub gently over John's belly.

"Give me your book. I can read some of it out loud." John passed over the detective novel he was reading and endured Sherlock's scoffing. "Just so you are aware, I am issuing a formal protest against exposing our children to this kind of drivel while they are in utero and unable to escape." John promptly snatched the book back and soundly whacked him on the arm with a solid whump. Sherlock grabbed the book back and continued, "However, I am not inclined to get up and search for something better at the moment so this shall have to do. Just so long as you are aware of my protest."

John fought to hide his laughter and replied with all the seriousness he could muster, "Duly noted, Sir." He gave a small salute and bit back his smile when Sherlock narrowed his eyes on him before flipping the book open sharply and beginning to read. He didn't even pick up where John had left off but he didn't care, he knew this story anyway and Sherlock's voice was soothing. In a matter of minutes the children had calmed in John's womb as well, a few subtle pushes and stretches but nothing like the rugby match that was going on earlier. John watched Sherlock still absently rubbing his hand over his belly while he read. "You know I hope this isn't a glimpse of what I have to look forward to." Sherlock looked at him in puzzlement as he continued, pointing to his now still abdomen, "Children that only respond to their father." He smiled when he saw the corner of Sherlock's upper lip curving up in a smirk.

"I'm sure it's far to early to determine such things, John." Still the smile didn't quite fade as he continued to read and rub softly over his children. The library grew quiet except for the sound of Sherlock's rich baritone and the occasional turn of a page. When Sherlock reached the end of the chapter and glanced up from the book, he found that John had drifted off to sleep. He was prone to that now as the strain of carrying two growing lives increased. Sherlock put the book down and quietly moved to his knees, reaching up to grab the small throw blanket. He draped it delicately over John, tenderly running his fingers through the sandy hair and kissing him lightly on the forehead before leaving him to sleep. He could spend some time with Mummy and Alec to aid his waiting.

{*} {*} {*}

Mycroft and Doctor Johnson arrived a half hour before lunch with the borrowed ultrasound machine in tow. John had risen to the sounds of activity outside and promptly had to soothe an irritated mate who was quite put out to learn that there was a process to these visits that did not include getting what he wanted first. John carefully explained, lunch first, then exam and ultrasound, then they could all sit down and discuss the other events he wanted to know about. Sherlock was still pouting when they all sat down to lunch. John encouraged him to enjoy his meal but otherwise ignored him as he began to eat and visit with the others.

Sherlock ate slowly and observed the others as they talked. Obviously Doctor Johnson had managed to earn the approval and respect of both his mother and Mycroft, not a requirement for his continued care of John but it certainly spoke well for the man. Everyone was relaxed and almost jovial…..almost like...a family, he thought. Even John and Mycroft chatted amicably without any of the tensions that had been present over the years. Sherlock thought of all the years when this house had only seemed cold and empty, all the times he was desperate to escape. An odd feeling suddenly struck him, they were like a family, a real family, a family centered around the luminous man he was privileged to call mate. Somehow John brought them together, made them better, warmer, and Sherlock found for the first time in a long time he was genuinely content. He picked up his fork and resumed eating with a bit more gusto than before and only smiled warmly when John glanced at him approvingly.

They were enjoying tea with slices of apple tart and whipped cream for dessert when Sherlock's ears perked up at a bit of conversation. John was teasing Mycroft of all people, "You did so scream. All the way down the stairs you screamed, you and Celeste both, don't go denying it when Doctor Johnson and Alec here can bear witness against you."

Mycroft looked briefly appalled then regained himself, sniffing slightly, "Well, I wouldn't precisely call it screaming. It isn't exactly everyday one finds out they are to be an uncle to twins. I would think a small slip in decorum might be allowed for that bit of news." Everyone at the table was laughing and talking about the day they found out about the twins, and the impromptu celebration held in the kitchen. Sherlock listened, taking it all in but he was becoming increasingly alarmed, he had almost forgotten the dream he chalked up to wishful thinking.

John suddenly became aware of that odd surge of feeling he knew did not belong to him again and had just turned to look at Sherlock when he blurted out, "It was real?!" Every head at the table turned to look Sherlock who just continued to splutter. "I...it was…..all of you ….and the twins….and the party…..it was in my head…..I thought it was a dream but….it actually happened?!" Sherlock saw the same confusion and concern on the faces around the table that he could feel coming from his mate. He tried to marshal his thoughts into some semblance of order with limited success. "How…...how, could I know what happened here...when I was in London? I mean these feelings…..emotions, that's one thing but dreaming a real event…..that's just not right. That's not normal!"

John placed his hand over Sherlock's cold shaky fingers but it was Doctor Johnson who spoke up. "Sherlock, calm down. I believe I can help. You say you dreamed about the night we are describing, or rather had what you thought was a dream but in fact seems to be a memory. Would you say that is a correct assessment?" Sherlock spared an uncertain glance at John before nodding. "And would I be right in assuming also that you have been experiencing certain emotions, impressions, or feelings that you yourself are not actively feeling at that given moment?" Sherlock's eyes had gotten wider as Doctor Johnson spoke and he nodded emphatically at the question. "And you John, have you been having dreams or feeling things unusually?"

John shrugged a bit before replying, "No, not dreams. Sometimes...sometimes it's almost that I know what Sherlock is thinking or at least how he is feeling, especially if it is intense."

Sherlock stared at John lowering his voice slightly to speak, "I...I thought it was just me. I was going to ask Doctor Johnson about it today." Out of the corner of his eye, Sherlock glimpsed his mother exchange a knowing look with Alec while Doctor Johnson sat back in his chair crossing his hands over his waist and smiling. "What?" he pointed to his mother then to the doctor, "What is that? That look…..why are you smiling?"

It was Celeste who answered, "Because Sherlock, what you are experiencing is perfectly normal for those bonded with their True Match. It means your bond with John is growing stronger and it's wonderful. Alec and I both shared that with our mates and reaching that level of closeness was like nothing you can imagine. Not yet anyway, it is only just beginning for you. I suppose that is why it's impossible to re-bond after your True Match, you simply can not replicate that bond. We are all very happy for you both."

Sherlock looked at John with what could only be described as a dumbstruck expression and John could only rub the back of his neck and shrug, smiling cautiously at his mate. Sherlock shook his head slightly, still not convinced as he addressed Doctor Johnson, "Alright, the emotions I can understand...perhaps, but dreaming an actual memory? I am a logical man and I don't understand!"

Doctor Johnson only gave Sherlock the benevolent comforting smile he always wore, "And I have tried to explain to you before Sherlock that bonding is not a logical occurrence. It is a natural one certainly, an organic function of your biology. You've already seen the proof for yourself, Sherlock. In a logical relationship, separation would not affect either partner as it did you and John. Your bond has been quick to repair and even strengthen in a short time." He could see Sherlock's growing irritation and forestalled his complaint by answering his question. "When there is a bond such as yours, strong and possibly enhanced by the pregnancy, it is possible for select memories to be shared. Especially if intense emotions are tied to them, either happiness, sadness, anger, or fear. That is not to say you can repeat it at will nor that you can read each other's minds, though there is anecdotal evidence of that happening with some couples."

Sherlock for once had no idea what to say. He stared at his mate, fully aware that he could sense the same type of confusion and wonder coming from John as he surely must be getting from him. He turned to Doctor Johnson, opening his mouth to speak before he realized he still had nothing to say. Without a word, he picked up his fork and returned to his dessert.

Across the table Mycroft snorted rather indelicately, apologizing immediately to the table at large, "My apologies everyone but surely that must be a first, Sherlock eating in lieu of speech."

It was rather humorous and a collective chuckle went around the table. That is until everyone was startled into silence when a dollop of whipped cream landed on Mycroft's cheek. His glacial stare narrowed on the couple across from him at the table. John had nearly buried his face in his dessert and was studiously ignoring him, and his mate. Sherlock however smiled his most saccharine sweet smile at his brother.

"My deepest apologies dear brother, my spoon seems to have slipped as I was eating."

That was apparently the limit to John's composure as he snorted loudly into his dish and began to laugh. Which prompted the others to slowly start joining in, fully committing once the cream slid off of Mycroft's cheek and plopped into his tea. Mycroft plucked his handkerchief from his pocket with all the grace he possessed and wiped his face clean. "Yes, brother dear, I can see how that must have happened. Apology accepted, of course." The laughter was calming to a few titters until Mycroft without batting an eye, picked up his spoon and stirred the cream into his tea and drank, the edges of his lips curling in a most discreet smile.

Sherlock could still see the smile however and was equally surprised by his big brother's good humor as he was the giddy laughter and warmth he felt from John. For the first time, in a very long time, a family was feeling like a wonderful thing to have. Sherlock found he was looking forward to becoming a father and sharing it with these people around him, with his family.

{*} {*} {*}

Sherlock had pushed, pulled, and nearly carried John up the stairs after lunch was over, anxious to get to the exam. Both John and Doctor Johnson went about their business as usual despite Sherlock trying to help and only getting in the way. They looked at each other in equal degrees of fondness and exasperation as Sherlock asked exhaustive questions about every little thing, both men recognizing the Alpha's need to catch up. Once John was measured and examined to everyone's satisfaction, they moved on to the ultrasound. John lay on the bed and bared his abdomen while Sherlock sat beside him on the bed, waiting with all the impatience of a child on Christmas Eve. He was taking in every moment with such an intense focus that John knew he was committing these memories to his Mind Palace as they happened. The knowledge touched him deeply, making being able to share this with him that much more special. As the doctor applied the warmed gel to his belly, John reached out and took Sherlock's hand in his, "Just another moment now, love."

Sherlock smiled nervously at John and squeezed his hand before his attention was drawn again to the transducer now moving across his mate and then to the screen. He could only make out darkness and grey blobs for a minute as the probe found the right spot. His breathe literally caught in his throat when the blobs came into focus and took the form of a small child. A small living, moving, child that he and John had created. He glanced down seeing the transducer along John's right side. He glanced at John, who was carefully watching him instead of the screen at the moment. He had seen the children before but watching Sherlock see them for the first time was astounding.

"The boy, our son….that's our son, John." John couldn't speak around the lump in his throat but smiled brightly and nodded. Sherlock leaned forward, fingers cautiously reaching towards the screen and tracing the outlines of his son in the air. "Gabriel," he whispered, "this is Gabriel." He glanced at John with an incandescent smile and a watery gaze. And John knew Sherlock was right, this was their son, Gabriel. Alphas traditionally named their children, with the Omega having approval of course. However, the naming normally occurred after the birth, once the Alpha saw, touched, and scented his children. Trust Sherlock to operate beyond the norm. "Okay," he replied with an answering smile, "Yes, Gabriel." John was surprised by the choice that commonly held religious meaning but Sherlock was certain so he said nothing. Sherlock only squeezed his hand as he nodded in reply and returned his gaze to the screen. He watched carefully as Doctor Johnson measured and examined limbs and head, saw the heart beating rapidly, and smirked as he verified the sex once more. He watched proudly as Doctor Johnson dutifully typed in Gabriel Watson-Holmes at the top of the screen before printing out some pictures for them to keep. Only when the transducer was removed and the doctor began to clean the gel off of John did he release the breath he seemed to be holding. He cupped John's cheek with his free hand and leaned forward to kiss him soundly. "He's perfect John. Thank you."

John chuckled softly, "Well you're welcome but I did have a bit of help you know?" Sherlock chuckled himself as he conceded the point. "And we still have one to go even," smirked John. "If this is the gratitude I get for one perfectly beautiful child, whatever will I receive for two?" Sherlock raised his eyebrows briefly before letting out a low growl and diving in to kiss John thoroughly again, only stopping when they were panting for breath and the doctor cleared his throat meaningfully.

The gel was already applied and the transducer at the ready so Sherlock quickly sat back up still holding John's hand. Observing the transducer moving over John's left side now, he tried to prepare himself for the sight of his daughter. Turned out preparation was impossible as the effect of the images taking shape on the screen was exactly the same all over again and yet completely different. Sherlock was equally awestruck as he traced the long fingers and rounded cheek of his daughter and John waited breathlessly for another pronouncement. Sherlock seemed to take longer this time, studying his daughter carefully before giving a brief nod and whispering again. "Karise," he met John's gaze just as before, "This is Karise." John only squeezed his hand in response and nodded his agreement. They watched again as she was examined and measured and pronounced a girl once more. When Doctor Johnson went to type her name onto the screen there was some brief debate over a C versus a K but it was decided that a K was more unique as suited a Holmes child after all. John had rolled his eyes but Karise Watson-Holmes was duly typed in and more pictures printed.

Sherlock lay down next to John and put his head on the strong soldier, watching as the gel was cleaned off once again and his abdomen covered. He kissed John softly this time, "I can still hardly believe they are real John. That they are ours," he breathed against John's lips when he released them. It was John's turn to cup Sherlock's cheek replying in equal wonder, "I know," before returning the gentle kiss.

Doctor Johnson had been clearing his things and packing away the machine but cleared his throat to gain their attention again. "Well both of the babies are perfectly healthy and growing well. John has fully recovered from the problems from the withdrawal also. So, as far as I can see, if the two of you can control yourselves until we have dealt with the rest of our business," he looked meaningfully at each of them, "You then have my blessing to resume intercourse, with moderation of course, and perhaps some adjustments in positions for comfort." He chuckled as both men blushed hotly at his words, even as they thanked him. He left them alone for a few minutes to recover.

"Well," John finally offered, "that's certainly good news….about the children."

Sherlock nodded solemnly, "Mmm...yes. Yes it is. Though I have to admit, I was rather hoping for the other news as well." He looked sheepishly back at John.

John only smiled, "Me too love. It's been far too long." Before Sherlock could capture his lips again in what would surely be a kiss that got carried away, John stopped him. "Still we do have to discuss the rest of what you want to know. We need to get it out of the way. Would you like to go downstairs or would you actually feel safer just doing it in here? It is likely to upset the Alpha just as much or more than the other day so you decide."

Sherlock took John at his word and considered seriously before replying, "Here. If you won't feel too awkward sitting here on the bed with me while everyone else is present and we talk, then here will be best."

"I'll be fine," John replied. "So we'll just have tea served here in the room, shall we?" Sherlock nodded and when Doctor Johnson returned they informed him of their plan. John went down to inform Mycroft and Celeste while Sherlock helped Doctor Johnson reload the machine to take back. Soon tea was spread on the low table in their room and with John and Sherlock sitting propped up on pillows on the bed there were seats enough for everyone. For a time they just enjoyed their tea, commenting on the names for the children and asking about the rest of the checkup. John proclaimed they would not divulge the full names until after the children were born. The fact that they had not even decided on the rest of the names was beside the point.

Sherlock could sense that everyone was stalling the conversation so he took it upon himself to broach the subject. "So John has informed me that there were other attacks attributed to Moriarty, even here at the estate which I find highly unusual. So I would like to be filled in sooner rather than later so that we can put this behind us." Out of habit he looked directly at Mycroft only to be redirected with a nod to John. His brows furrowing in puzzlement.

John took a deep breath and began to tell Sherlock about the man who found his way onto the estate and sought to remove him from the premises. Sherlock was already growling low in his throat as John sought to soothe him. "You can imagine I was certainly not going to allow that to happen. He was a rookie, ill prepared and out of his league. I took him out with ease and made sure he suffered for it, he only managed to trip me once. No harm done." Sherlock did not remotely miss the look that passed between the other four people in the room but let John finish before he addressed the suspicious action. "The last I knew of the man was your brother came and took him into custody. And that is the only other attack on me or the children since I left you. I promise."

"Thank you John, I appreciate you telling me." Sherlock leaned over and kissed John's temple before addressing the others. "Now, the rest of you tell me what else happened. John hoped I did not notice him glossing over things, nor the look you all had a moment ago, but I did. I require the entire story, please." He wrapped his arm around John's shoulders and drew him closer, suspecting he would not be pleased with what he would hear.

Slowly the others began: Alec told of finding John, shaken but unharmed, and escorting him at a distance knowing something was wrong then summoning Celeste as soon as possible; Celeste told of John's severe reaction to the invasive attack on his safety by a strange Alpha. Trying to help and soothe him as obvious preterm labor started, and being grateful Doctor Johnson was on call and had made preparations. Sherlock had buried his nose in the hair at the back of John's neck and was inhaling deeply to keep the low growl from growing any louder, but it was a near thing. He could understand John wanting to gloss over the attack that, if not for Doctor Johnson's forethought, could possibly have cost him his unborn children or even John himself. Everyone was quiet, allowing him a few moments to reassure himself of John's continued presence and safety, along with the children. But finally Doctor Johnson picked up the tale with his arrival and monitoring John and the babies before returning to London thinking the worst was over. No one realized that the attack had exacerbated the symptoms John experienced from the separation and triggered the onset of the deep withdrawal that brought Sherlock back to his mate's side.

John knew what Sherlock was feeling, where his thoughts were and he nuzzled into his mate speaking softly, "But it's all over now Sherlock. You are here now, the babies and I are fine. It's all over and we can face whatever's next together. We're okay." Sherlock slowly raised his eyes to meet John's and placed his hand over the swell of his belly shaking his head. Sherlock could feel the agitation of the Alpha in the back of his mind.

"It's not over John. The children are not safely born and Moriarty is still out there. We can't stay here in hiding indefinitely and it will not be over until we can get rid of Moriarty and assure that the children and you will be safe from him forever." Sherlock shuddered remembering the threats Moriarty had made and held John closer. When he had calmed himself sufficiently, he turned swiftly on Mycroft.

"Where is this man who attacked John?"

Mycroft knew instinctively to tread carefully. "His life became forfeit as soon as he went against Moriarty's orders. He remains in custody, of course. It was not advisable to release him to share the news of John's location or pregnancy with his boss."

Sherlock nodded abruptly. "You will let me see him." It wasn't a request, it was an Alpha making a demand. Fortunately his demand had little effect on his brother.

"No, Sherlock."

Out of all of them, John alone knew how tightly coiled his Alpha was, yet even he was shocked when the loud growl beside him precipitated a near attack on Mycroft. Sherlock could be volatile enough without the biological drive of his Alpha.

Sherlock was off the bed and in his brother's face in an instant, snarling out his fury and frustration. Mycroft was the Head Alpha here and he would not yield to Sherlock's aggressive stance. He didn't even step back from his brother's approach, merely halting Sherlock with an outstretched palm on his chest and a much more threatening growl. None of the others moved or said a word, knowing not to risk provoking the two Alphas any further.

Sherlock eased off a fraction, catching the Head Alpha pheromones and forced his words through his own Alpha's rage. "You will deny me my right to retaliate for the attack on my mate?! The right to end the man's life, if I so choose, as he so nearly ended the lives of those I hold most dear. Surely even you can not fail to understand this, brother."

As unflappable as always, Mycroft responded, "I understand perfectly, Sherlock. However, we may in fact be able to use the man to gain an upper hand in our conflict with Moriarty." Sherlock was still inscensed, breathing heavily through his nose, but he backed away from his brother with a low rumbling growl and lowered his head. A sign that he would listen if nothing else and everyone in the room relaxed a fraction. "The young man is, as John pointed out, a rookie who made a mistake. Unfortunately, that makes him a pawn. As I said, his life is already forfeit. If we were to release him or enable his possible escape at a time of our choosing, we could use him to our advantage. Allow him to relay his information to Moriarty when we have our plans in place. Then we will have the advantage over him while he will think he has the advantage over us."

Sherlock turned to look at John, the two of them sharing a long look before John gave him a slight nod. "I think it's time."

Sherlock nodded as well, then turned back to Mycroft. "You are correct as always brother. It is time to end this with Moriarty so my children can be delivered into a safer world. We should expedite plans as soon as possible. But I tell you now brother, if Moriarty does not kill the messenger as it were, then I will take the greatest of pleasures in doing so with my bare hands."

"I never doubted it for a moment, brother dear. It is rather late today and Doctor Johnson and I have to get back to London tonight after dinner. Shall we agree to an in depth planning session next weekend? I will arrange for Lestrade to be here as well as we should include him in these plans, I think. We can put everything we need into place and then position ourselves for the final gambit."

Sherlock and Mycroft looked around the room receiving nods all around. Sherlock finally looked at John, "It's time to go home John."

John swallowed nervously before the soldier accepted what would need to happen next and gave his nod as well. Once the plans were in place, they were going back to Baker Street.

{*} {*} {*}

Lestrade was escorting his latest arrest in for booking and more tedious paperwork. The man was strung out on drugs and would need monitoring or medical observation once they got him booked in, but he was safely cuffed for the time being. Greg realized he would have to wait until the man was more lucid to actually question him. Just one of the more aggravating aspects of the job.

"Sir?" He looked up, hearing Donovan's voice, surprised that she sounded a bit nervous actually. "You… uhm, have a visitor sir. Might be important. I did tell him you were just coming in with an arrest." She stepped back so that Lestrade could clearly see the well-dressed man, apparently waiting for him. His hand was propped oh so elegantly on his ever present umbrella as he stood in the squad room, and Lestrade could not stop the sharp jolt of pleasure at seeing the Alpha again. Mycroft Holmes was totally out of place in the noisy cesspool of his workplace, but you would never know it by looking at him. He seemed at ease no matter what situation he found himself in and Lestrade liked that about the man. A sudden thought of the other things he liked about the man caused a faint blush on his cheeks before he could look away and clear his throat gruffly.

"If you'll let him know I will be a couple of minutes here, please"

"Yes sir, will do." Donovan turned to relay the message. The criminal proved to be more alert and attentive than the officers thought and took advantage of the momentary distraction to make a panicked run for it. He shoved into Lestrade forcefully with his shoulder, effectively delivering the DI's head a glancing blow against a support column before he caught himself over the corner of a desk. The man was high on adrenaline and drugs, running without any plan as he made for the stairs in a rush, shouldering people out of the way violently. Despite being instantly pursued, he was convinced he was making head way, when he suddenly found himself face down on the floor. Apparently tripped by the hook of an umbrella catching his ankle. Not realizing the trip had been intentional, he scrambled to get up and keep running only to have the air knocked from his lungs as he was forced back to the floor by a well placed heel between his shoulder blades. He gasp for air, struggling to free himself until he heard a low, dangerous snarl aimed at him and found himself looking up into the face of an irate Alpha from the corner of his eye.

"That was for the Inspector. I would advise you to stay down now, if you know what is good for you. Although, you did just attempt to break out of New Scotland Yard. On second thought please get up, I rather fancy stopping you again." Mycroft glared sharply at the man who had shoved Gregory and flexed his fist menacingly. He was fighting the urge to snap the foolish man's neck in retaliation. Mycroft found the instinctual behavior only surprised him for a fraction of a second, the Alpha already confident in its chosen mate and ready to defend the same.

The man was smart enough not to move. The Yarders, hot on his heels, found him lying in the floor breathing raggedly. He kept shooting wary glances at the elegant man with an umbrella, now standing innocuously beside him scrolling through his mobile. Lestrade, arriving with his men, assessed the situation quickly. He cocked his head to look at Mycroft and received a slightly raised eyebrow in return as the mobile returned to the suit's inner pocket.

He pulled the man up from the floor and handed him over to two officers. "Get Houdini here back to booking, add assaulting an officer and resisting arrest to his charge sheet." Finished with instructing his men, he addressed the criminal, "That should buy you an extra few days in nick, mate, so we'll have plenty of time to go over those questions that need answering. Be seeing you." The man only glared at Lestrade and surprisingly at Mycroft as well. Once he had been taken away, Greg turned to the man now at his side. "I don't know what happened, but somehow I suspect I have you to thank for him not getting any further or causing more harm. So, thank you."

Mycroft shrugged, "I merely happened to be an effective roadblock. It was my pleasure Gregory." Mycroft's eyes were drawn to the abrasion now bleeding across Lestrade's temple and he couldn't seem to stop himself from reaching up to carefully brush the short strands of silver hair away from it. "You are injured Gregory. We should see about that." He couldn't help but notice that the Omega allowed the touch without protest and found he was encouraged by that.

Greg couldn't stop the slight hitch in his breath at Mycroft's gentle touch. He felt a strong desire to prolong the touch, to lean into the fingers touching his skin, to step closer and allow their scents to blend. He mentally shook himself, covering his response by stepping back slightly and brushing his fingers across the cut, wincing as he did. "Yeah, not too bad, but I guess I should put something on it. If you want to come with me, I have a small med-kit in my office. You did actually come to see me about something, didn't you?"

"Oh… yes, indeed I did." Mycroft stumbled over his reply realizing he had been completely distracted by the desire to defend and care for the Inspector. "I shall accompany you to discuss my needs further." It took all of five seconds for him to register the small innuendo and start to mentally berate himself for such a juvenile slip. How was he ever supposed to court the Inspector properly with such inappropriate behavior?

Greg had turned to lead the way back to his office but he stopped at Mycroft's comment. Turning back slightly, he gave a little huff of laughter as he responded, "Yeah? Well you know I am always willing to help you with your… needs," one eyebrow tilted suggestively, "in any way I can."

Greg was rewarded with the sight of the straight-laced official blushing demurely at his words before he quickly turned forward again to hide his own sudden flush. What in the world was he thinking? Did he actually just flirt with Mycroft Holmes? He had not had these responses to an Alpha in so long, but he was going to have to get this under control. He couldn't just say things like that to the Alpha… could he? He was surprised he had not been chastised already by the man still walking quietly behind him.

Mycroft could hardly believe that Gregory had teased him rather than being affronted by his verbal slip. Nor did he think that the Omega could imagine what the flirtatious comment was doing to the Alpha. The light blush staining his cheeks was the least of his worries as the Alpha ran away with the thought of the Omega servicing any and all of his needs. Mycroft found himself struggling to retain control of his body as his cock twitched in response to the mental onslaught. Following the Inspector down the hall and being treated to an uninterrupted view of the man's firm ass shifting invitingly as he walked did nothing to help his problem. He moved his briefcase in front of his body discreetly and tried to focus his mind on what he came here for.

Once they reached the office and closed the door behind them, Mycroft gladly took the offered chair as Gregory got out his kit and proceeded to clean up his scrape as they talked. "I did get your note thanking me for my help after that last conference." Greg cut his eyes up to Mycroft who merely nodded to indicate his understanding. The Detective Inspector took the cue to remain cautious as they spoke in case of unwanted listeners. "It was completely unnecessary as I was happy to be of help to the government," he raised his hand to halt the protest forming on Mycroft's lips, "however, I did appreciate the gesture. Thank you." Mycroft gave him a slight smile with a small nod, accepting the thanks. "So what can I do for you this time Mister Holmes?"

The memory of how much he enjoyed hearing his given name on Gregory's lips when they last met made Mycroft momentarily regret hearing his formal name, but this was an official visit after all. "I am currently engaged in some rather specific negotiations, Inspector. An intensive strategy is finally coming to fruition and I find that your particular expertise could be invaluable in finalizing the arrangements." Gregory looked at him for only a moment, raising his eyebrows in silent question. At Mycroft's subtle nod in reply, he blinked then gave a sharp nod as he gestured for him to continue. Mycroft was briefly amazed that the Detective Inspector had followed his covert implication and understood what this had to do with without asking dangerous direct questions. Obviously much more to this Omega than one would suppose. "I will require your presence at a session this weekend to give your input. I realize it is your weekend off with your family but the matter is quite urgent." Mycroft pulled a sealed manila envelope out of his briefcase and slid it across the desk to Lestrade. "I have inclosed details for your perusal and if you agree you can simply text me your agreement before the weekend. As it is Monday now, you have a couple of days to look this over before you respond. It goes without saying how very much I will personally appreciate your help with this Inspector."

Greg took the envelope without opening it, "Alright. I'll let you know as soon as I can."

Mycroft only nodded again, "Very good, Inspector. I shall look forward to hearing from you. And as that is all the business I have to discuss with you, I shall leave you to your work." Mycroft rose from his seat still holding his briefcase carefully. "I fear I have taken up far too much of your time already."

Gregory had risen as Mycroft did and came around his desk to show the man out. It was only as he reached to shake his hand that the scent hit his nose. His nostrils suddenly flared and he breathed deeply, the same scent that had driven him mad when he slept in Mycroft's bed. Alpha, this particular Alpha in fact, and he was… . His eyes widened in shock, glancing down at the briefcase before meeting Mycroft's petrified expression. He was aroused, the scent plain as day to the Omega. Greg could do nothing but stare helplessly as his own body responded with a rush of pheromones for the Alpha.

Mycroft realized too late what had made Gregory go quiet all of a sudden. He was mentally scrambling, trying to think of a way to make a reasonable escape without offending the Omega further. He was still frozen in place when Greg looked at him, his wide eyes making the dilating pupils even more prominent. The pheromones hit him a moment later and he could not suppress the low rumble of his Alpha's appreciation. The Alpha was on the verge of pressing the Omega against any nearby surface to scent him more fully when the office door opened. Both men sprang apart as if on fire, nostrils flaring, and eyes wide.

"Got a call, sir. Apparent homicide in Bletchley Park." Donovan didn't notice anything amiss as her boss turned sharply to grab his things and the government official slipped out behind her without another word.

Mycroft waited until he was safely ensconced in his black sedan before pulling out a handkerchief to wipe his damp brow. He could not understand what was wrong with him; he never had this kind of problem. He had always been able to control any impulses his Alpha had. He considered, however, that perhaps his Alpha had never been faced with such temptation before either. An Omega he actually wanted as opposed to a faint passing interest. At the moment, all he could think was that he was failing spectacularly at initiating a proper courtship. He wondered if Gregory would still come after that; they did still need his input for planning. He could only shake his head, dismayed by his actions and hope that he would still hear from the Inspector.

{*} {*} {*}

Sunday had been tense and tiring with talk about the upcoming plans, leaving the couple feeling less than amorous. On Monday morning John insisted they stop talking about it because they could do nothing until the following weekend anyway. Sherlock grudgingly agreed, sensing his mate's agitation and wishing to keep him as calm as possible after hearing about the previous bout of pre-term labor. So they headed down to breakfast determined to relax and enjoy this time together secluded from the frantic pace of London as well as the threat of Moriarty. They were a little surprised when Celeste announced that she and Alec would be leaving for much of the week, but would be back by week's end.

"Alec has to oversee the winter preparations of the estate in Scotland before the season is upon us so we will be there for much of the week." Celeste explained readily. "Unless you need me to stay here of course. I don't want you boys to feel abandoned."

Sherlock could already sense the direction his mate's thoughts were heading and smiled softly as he answered his mother. "That won't be necessary Mother. I believe some time alone may be just what John and I need at the moment." John smiled as well and tried to hide the faint blush on his cheeks.

Celeste merely looked briefly at both of them before making a noncommittal noise in her throat that sounded very much like Alec. "Yes. Perhaps you are correct, my dear." The gentle teasing was evident in her voice but she left it there and they finished breakfast in peace.

They spent their morning as usual, exercising with Alec, a stroll on the grounds until they got chilled, then back to the library for tea and reading. Lunch was shared with Alec and Celeste before seeing them off on their journey. John and Sherlock stood arm in arm on the front steps watching the SUV drive away. It seemed to take a while for it to register that they were actually alone on the estate except for the staff and security. John finally turned to his mate, "Well… what shall we do now, love?"

Sherlock pulled him closer as he turned them both and headed into the house. "Well, I thought perhaps we could go upstairs so you can have a nap. Then when you wake up I get to spend all night pampering the mother of my children as he deserves." John rolled his eyes at being called mother again, but couldn't stop the Omega's purr of pleasure at the night his Alpha described.

"And what exactly will you be doing while I am having this nap, hmm?"

Sherlock smiled and winked, "Why, I have to speak to the staff of course. I have pampering to arrange." John just laughed happily as he was escorted to their room. Once there Sherlock turned down the bed while John changed. "I'll lay down with you until you fall asleep, if that's alright. You know I can't get enough of feeling you full with our children." The sincerity of the words warmed John from head to toe and he reached up to cup Sherlock's cheek before giving him a soft, lingering kiss.

"Yes, I know. And of course it's fine, I rest so much better with you beside me." John slid into bed and was soon drifting off, wrapped in the arms of his mate.

He awoke to tea laid out on the small table in front of the fireplace, a fire crackling warmly as the autumn weather was turning colder outside, and Sherlock occupied with a book as he waited in a chair by the fire. "Hello, gorgeous."

Sherlock smiled as he put away his book, "Hello yourself, sleepyhead." He made his way over and offered his hand as John eased his way out of bed. "Come along and have your tea, I've been listening to the children complain for the last half hour." John just laughed, walking over to take his own chair while Sherlock poured their tea.

"So do I get to know what our plans are for the evening? Or is it a secret?" John smirked, teasing his mate though he did want to know the answer.

Sherlock didn't even bat an eye at the tease, "Certainly not a secret, John. I have planned at least seven different variations of our evening. Each of them include pleasuring my mate in every way imaginable until you can not even leave the bed tomorrow. I will, of course, be forced to repeat the process at that time as well." Sherlock passed over John's tea, chuckling at the mixture of surprise and desire he saw on his mate's face at his words. He leaned forward, kissing tenderly over the temple before letting his sinful voice caress John's ear, "No pressure, however, lets consider my plans… flexible." He gave a slow lick to the curve of John's ear and enjoyed the shuddering exhale of his partner before pulling away, turning to take his own seat and tea.

John knew it had been a long time for them but he was half hard just hearing that his mate had plans in mind. He met the knowing gaze as he sipped his tea, realizing Sherlock knew exactly what he was doing. He could also tell that there truly was no rush, they had all week to their selves and he resigned himself to the slow burn starting in his groin. John reached for a plate and helped himself to finger sandwiches and nibbles before leaning back in the chair and promptly changed the subject. "You know there is one thing we haven't discussed at all." Sherlock was filling his own plate and merely cocked an eyebrow in question. "We haven't really talked about preparations for the babies. You know, the flat, where they will sleep, cribs, clothes, blankets, bassinets, childproofing." The thought of the scope of childproofing suddenly struck John with razor sharp worry. "Christ, Sherlock! What about safety? Chemicals and body parts and…" he trailed off feeling a bit panicked. They weren't ready for this; they should have thought it through better. How were they going to fit babies in with their life? They wouldn't even be ready in time. The implications and accidents alone that were possible in their flat flooded John's imagination.

Sherlock sensed John's surging panic immediately, aware that he was working up to a full blown attack. He quickly slid to his knees in front of John, setting his plate aside and taking both hands in his before speaking. "It's alright John. We will manage, we'll make it work. We can start talking about ideas now and we have lots of friends and family who will help us. Despite getting a late start doesn't mean we won't be ready or won't be good parents when the time comes. We're both intelligent men, we can handle our two offspring as long as we're together. Calm down for me and we will start anywhere you like. Alright?"

John nodded with a shaky smile, gripping Sherlock's hands in his own as he took some deep breaths to calm the sudden panic. He knew Sherlock was right. After a few minutes, he raised each hand to his lips kissing over pale knuckles before leaning forward to capture soft lips in a grateful kiss. He sat back giving Sherlock a nod, "It's okay, I'm alright now."

Neither of them were used to sensing the other yet but Sherlock had followed the ebb and flow of John's emotions as he calmed. He smiled up at John with a cheeky wink, "I know."

John gave a small chuckle as he shooed Sherlock back to his tea. He realized he had actually avoided this conversation for a specific reason and he felt a bit guilty about that. "We really do have to start somewhere. But I have to confess, I've been afraid to make too many plans. With Moriarty still out there, I've been afraid to make preparations only to have something happen. That seems to be one fear I've found impossible to conquer. After losing… " he trailed off, temporarily overwhelmed with thoughts of the child they lost, "Well, after that I've been afraid of letting my hopes get away from me, you know?"

Sherlock hated that John had to feel this way but he did understand it completely after all that had happened. The Alpha was urging him to calm this fear, to reassure his mate. Sherlock stared long and hard at John, gathering his thoughts before proceeding. So much had happened between them in such a short time, even he could have never deduced the strength and power of the bond between them now. He leaned forward in his chair speaking with a firm conviction John could feel even before the words reached him. "I will not let anything happen John, to you or our children. We will make our plans and they will work, we have the advantage now." John could sense Sherlock's absolute certainty in what he said, even as he struggled to reassure him of the same. "We will take care of Moriarty once and for all, well before the children are due. Then we will be safe, John!" He bestowed one of his brilliant, genuine smiles on his mate as he envisioned the future they would have together when this was all over. "We can make all the arrangements and adjustments you can dream of, and we will do it all in peace and happiness. I promise you that our children will not be born under the threat of that man." The Alpha was making his feelings quite clear as well. John could feel his rumbling growl vibrating through him, sealing the commitment to their family and the Omega preened as Sherlock continued. "He will suffer for ever thinking he could threaten us, threaten our family. We are more than he is even capable of imagining, more than he has ever known himself, and stronger than he will ever know until it is too late. We will be free of him, John. Never doubt that for a moment."

John could feel the intense emotions surging between them, the bond of family growing stronger every moment they were together. And just like that his fear began to crumble, replaced with the same passion and conviction his mate shared. The Omega and the soldier, the Alpha and the genius, no longer separate entities, they were a unit bound together as one. John meet Sherlock's fierce gaze and knew he felt it too. With a nod of acceptance he returned quietly to his tea for the time being, letting the flowing emotion and their sense of each other do all the communicating they required for the moment.

They had nearly finished the tea before they began to sketch out some loose plans for getting the flat ready for children. John was soon searching for a notebook to keep track of ideas but Sherlock waved that off, certain he would retain everything in his Mind Palace. John only laughed and searched until he found one of his small notebooks. He reminded Sherlock that the improvements in their bond did not allow him access to the Mind Palace. And Sherlock chuckled in return, acknowledging the truth of that. They had spent the better part of two hours talking over ideas when Sherlock noticed John rolling his head from side to side and rubbing at his neck and shoulders. It was a well known fact that John tended to carry tension there, even hours after the stress that caused it, but Sherlock knew just what to do to help him with that. Time to move on to some of his plans for the evening. Rising to his feet he offered John his hand, "Come with me, love. Let me help you."

John put down his notebook and took the offered hand, receiving a warm kiss when he stood, before being led into the bathroom. Sherlock started the water in the large tub and added some bath salts. The soothing combination of chamomile and lavender, with a hint of lemon and eucalyptus reached John's nose as he found himself wrapped in Sherlock's arms again. Sherlock took his time, kissing John deeply without pushing for anything more. He let his hands roam up and over the strong back and shoulders before sliding down John's sides, over his hips and around to cup the firm ass in his hands, kneading gently into the muscles there. John moaned softly into the kiss and pressed himself more tightly to his mate. Sherlock gave a quiet growl at the sensation and nipped John's lower lip as he pulled away. With a smirk, he slid his hands under John's t-shirt, pushing it up until John raised his arms and let him slide it off. Then he reached for the pajama bottoms John had slept in, pushing them and his pants down at once. He knelt for John to step out, feeling the hand on his own shoulder to balance his pregnant mate. He couldn't resist a kiss to the rounded belly before him when John stood naked, nor giving the half hard cock of his mate a long swipe with his tongue, noting the twitch and swell of said cock in response as well as the soft gasp from above. He did not linger, however, rising to kiss John tenderly before speaking, "Your bath is ready."

John blinked briefly at the change of gears, before allowing Sherlock to help him into the tub. The pleasure as he sank into the hot water more than made up for the delayed foreplay and he groaned appreciatively. Sherlock encouraged him to lie back and close his eyes, "Just relax, I will join you shortly." John happily complied listening absently to see if he could deduce what Sherlock was doing. He heard him go back into the bedroom and the rustling of cloth of some kind. Then a soft click and classical music began to float quietly through the air. In another moment or two Sherlock was back in the bathroom, the sound and smell of a match being struck unmistakable. John was puzzled when the bright lights went out but when a softer light replaced it and more of the soothing scents hit his nose he realized there were candles. John smiled to himself. Sherlock was more than capable of being romantic when he chose, but it had been a very long time since he had done something like this for John, even back before their anniversary. He hummed happily and kept his eyes closed, still listening to the sounds Sherlock made. He had been silent as he did all of these things but John could feel his contentment, his happiness, and the spark of his arousal as well. While he kept his eyes closed, John's other senses became more attuned to his mate. He heard the nearly silent brush of cloth and the delicate pop of a button slipping it's hole and knew that Sherlock was undressing. It dawned on John that he was spread out naked in the water and his mate was watching him hungrily as he undressed, he could almost feel Sherlock's heated gaze moving over his bare, wet skin and felt arousal curling in his gut once more. He heard the swish of silken fabric as the shirt slid from Sherlock's shoulders, and though he did not peek, seeing the pale chest and pink nipples in his mind's eye was more than arousing enough. John's mouth opened slightly and his breath puffed out between his lips as he listened and heard another button and the zip of trousers being undone. The sound of heavier material slipping down long, pale legs; the mental image of perfectly rounded cheeks bent over as socks were removed as well, caused a low moan John did not even try to prevent from escaping. He was well on his way to being hard and Sherlock hadn't even gotten in the bath with him yet.

The soft touch of Sherlock's hand on John's sensitized skin was almost electrifying. "Raise up, let me get behind you." The rich baritone, husky with arousal caressed John's cheek before another small kiss was placed there. John did as he was asked but still didn't open his eyes, enjoying the sensations without the benefit of his sight instead. He was not surprised to be pulled back against his mate and feel proof of his arousal as well. John gave another appreciative hum and rubbed against Sherlock, eliciting a groan from him as well before hands on his hips stilled his movements. "Patience love. We have all the time in the world. Let me help with those tense muscles." A firm kiss over their bond mark made John shudder as Sherlock wordlessly soaped up his hands to ease his way over muscle as he began to massage the tightness away from John's neck and shoulders. John groaned and let his head fall forward as Sherlock worked.

When the last knot was gone and John was practically boneless, Sherlock pulled him back against his chest, resting the sandy head against his shoulder and leaning forward to claim welcoming lips for a possessive kiss. Long fingers brushed over pectorals swollen slightly with pregnancy and down over tight nipples that proved to be even more sensitive now. John gasped, pulling away from the kiss as Sherlock rubbed calloused thumbs over his nipples, his back arched and his chest pushed into Sherlock's hands as he pinched them between thumb and forefinger. Sherlock trailed kisses along the firm jawline, scruffy with afternoon stubble, until he reached that one spot just under John's ear. He kissed the spot he knew John loved before licking over it with flat of his tongue. He continued to torment the sensitive nipples as he settled down to suck his mark over the tender spot while John moaned.

John let his hands drift up and down the legs spread on either side of him, unable to do little else but surrender to the sensations Sherlock was causing. He had no idea if it was the pregnancy or the length of time since they had last pleasured each other, he only knew that every touch whether lips or hands was setting him on fire. Though he couldn't very well see it for the belly in the way, his cock was hard and bobbing merrily in the water as his hips rocked unconsciously against Sherlock. When Sherlock released his neck and leaned forward slightly to kiss along John's collarbone and shoulder, he let his hands trail down over the distended belly until he could wrap his long fingers around the waiting length. John cried out at the touch, his hands gripping Sherlock's thighs as he bucked into the fist holding him firmly. Sherlock merely hummed against John's neck as he stroked him languidly. "I might like to keep you pregnant if you are always going to be so responsive. I bet I could bring you off right now." He trailed his free hand back up to one swollen nipple, rubbing and plucking the tight nub as he continued the ministrations of his other hand below the water. "Just like this, John." He whispered hotly against John's throat as he increased the stroke of his hand. John couldn't stop the needy whine that escaped his lips, hardly believing how quickly he had been brought to the edge. He tried to stave off his climax, refusing to come in the bath he was sitting in if at all possible. He forced out a breathy question to distract his mate, "I-I thought we were having a bath? Won't this defeat the purpose?" Sherlock chuckled darkly against his ear and John felt his balls tighten, "Not a bath, love. Merely helping you relax. However, if it is a concern, I can certainly accommodate my mate." He eased his hand off John's swollen cock with an unhappy groan from the same. Hot breath brushed across his damp skin in a husky command, "Let me help you up." Strong hands supported John as he got to his knees in the tub and then stood following the prompt of his partner.

Sherlock bit his lower lip hard to prevent a moan at the sight of the water sluicing off of John's firm buttocks as he rose from the water. He was determined to make this first time together again last even if he had to fight the Alpha every step of the way. Rising to his own knees in the tub, he motioned John to the small ledge that curved around the back of the garden tub. Once he was sitting on the ledge, leaning back against the wall, Sherlock met the heated gaze of John's eyes, noting the fully dilated pupils. He urged him to spread his legs further with hands on his thighs, making more room for himself. Still staring into John's eyes he reached forward and took him in hand once more, stroking lightly at first while his other hand palmed his scrotum gently. John panted, watching Sherlock between his thighs, knowing he couldn't last long now. Then with a cheeky wink, Sherlock lowered his head and slowly swallowed John's length down before he began to suck gently and move up and down the swollen shaft. John's sharp gasp of surprise melted into a low moan of pleasure. The position he was in kept him from thrusting too deeply into Sherlock's mouth but his mate made up for it when the fingers caressing his balls moved across his perineum to press against his entrance, circling the ring of muscles firmly as he sucked harder. John wanted to last longer, but with fingers tight against his asshole and his cock buried down Sherlock's throat, a forceful suck and a swallow around his length was all it took for him to scream as his climax hit and he spilled down his mate's throat.

John didn't even try to move as the aftershocks passed through him; he wasn't even sure if he was able. Sherlock had swallowed every last drop and gently sucked him clean before he rose to his feet before John. The Alpha's cock was erect and bobbing proudly in front of his mate. Even in his post-orgasmic haze, John's mouth watered at the sight and he stretched his hand forward preparing to return the favor. He was stopped when Sherlock grasped his hand and linked their fingers together. He was puzzled and looked to his mate for an answer though he was well aware of the fiery arousal still simmering between them.

"That was the appetizer, love. Lets go see what we can do about the main course." Sherlock tugged gently on John's hand bringing him to his feet. There was really only one thing left to say.

"Oh God, yes!"

 

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I am so very sorry to take so long on this chapter my friends. I appreciate those who continue to stick with me and all of your patience. The end is in sight and we will all get there as soon as I can manage it! ;) :-D Real life stress and the holidays just put a crimp in everything I've been trying to get done. Thank you, THANK YOU always to  **Ireland** **Spades**  for keeping me in line and going so very often! She can be a Fabulous taskmaster as well as a terrific beta! :) I hope you all enjoy this and let me hear from you guys! Even if you only fuss at me for taking too long. ;) HAHAHAHAHAHA! Sincerely, Cynthia


	20. Chapter 20

John followed Sherlock eagerly back into the bedroom, their fingers still linked. He was not surprised when they stopped beside the bed and he found himself pressed against his mate as closely as they could manage. Lips and tongues clashed once more, hands roamed possessively over still-damp bodies and into curls and short hair alike.

Sherlock had been doing so well controlling the Alpha, intent on making love to John as never before. He wanted to worship his mate's body as he deserved, to slowly drive him insane with the pleasures of his devoted attention. But John's increased responsiveness and the time since they had been together was driving their mutual passion to a degree he had not faced before. The Alpha was growling low in his throat and rutting against his Omega already. Sherlock broke their heated kiss with a gasp. "John! I want….wanted to take our time." He snarled in frustration as even his words proved difficult to get out. "I need….need….," he trailed off with a growl and ground himself hard against John's hip.

And John, perpetual in his understanding, knew just what his mate needed. The Omega was clamouring for his Alpha, just as the Alpha was writhing beneath Sherlock's control trying to take action. Without another word, John climbed onto the bed on his hands and knees. He slowly crawled towards the center of the bed, letting his hips sway seductively, clearly displaying his ass for his mate. Widening his knees for support, he slowly lowered his chest to the bed and saw Sherlock's eyes focus on his eagerly twitching hole. Clearly offering himself to his mate in the most traditional of ways, he presented himself for Sherlock and waited.

Sherlock was panting by the time John was in position, his eyes glued to his mate as he slowly took his place behind him on the bed. He had not been so affected by his Omega presenting since the night they bonded. But now he could see, not only the luscious curve of ass and the swelling cock of his mate, but also the swollen curve of the belly filled with his children, plainly put on display for him. The Alpha roared out his pride as he pressed against his Omega suddenly, bringing a needy whine from his mate as well. He wanted to touch and taste and do everything all at once. Only the pleading breath of  _'Please, Sherlock'_  allowed him to focus. He allowed himself to indulge, bending to press his tongue and lick across the swollen pucker as he reached for the lube tucked under his pillow. The Omega bucked and cried out beneath him; the pregnancy had apparently made everything more sensitive. He pushed his own leaking cock down to rub alongside that of his mate, while he pressed them close together and pushed the first lubed finger into the tight ring of muscle.

John could not believe how everything felt, even his heat was not like this. His skin felt electrified, attuned to even the lightest touch of his mate. He was as desperate for more of his tongue in his ass as he was for his cock. He hissed and pressed himself into the first finger as it stretched him. He knew it had been months and they didn't have the advantage of the self lubrication of a heat, but he didn't know how long he could wait for his Alpha to claim his rightful place once again. He was actively rocking into the thrusting fingers by the time the second one entered him and moaning loudly when the slight burn of the third and fourth stretched him wide for his Alpha. Sherlock's free hand rubbed steadily over any bit of John he could reach as he prepared him; hips, buttocks, thighs, and back. Every touch resonated across John's skin and he was not entirely sure he wouldn't come again before Sherlock actually fucked him. But then the hands left him as Sherlock repositioned himself and the blunt head of his Alpha's cock rubbed against his waiting hole.  _'Finally!'_ John thought to himself.

Sherlock still fought the Alpha desperately, if not to last longer in bed, at least to be more gentle with John because of the pregnancy. Even with Doctor Johnson's assurances, he was a bit paranoid about hurting the babies, or John for that matter. He took an inordinate amount of care stretching John, even though he could sense and feel how wound up he was becoming. Stroking their cocks together was supposed to be a means of distracting them both during this process but it really did nothing but make the need that much worse. When he could take it no more, he pulled back and positioned himself to finally claim his mate. As he rubbed the weeping head of his cock against the sensitive rim, only his own formidable force of will kept him from thrusting deep into John at once. He held firm around the base of his cock and pressed forward until the head was swallowed by the greedy hole. Then he slowly fucked in and out, teasing the numerous nerve endings around the sphincter with the constant movement of the swollen head across them. He was trying his best to take a bit of time to be careful with his pregnant mate until said mate had had enough and took control himself.

John was going mad with the tease of his mate's cock, as pleasurable as it was, he wanted Sherlock inside of him. He needed him inside of him again, at last. The long months of loneliness fueled his frustration until he had taken all he could. The next time Sherlock pressed forward, John snarled loudly and pushed back hard against his mate, sheathing himself on the hard cock down to where a hand still held. When Sherlock did nothing for a moment, John rocked forward and pushed back even harder, sinking fully until his ass met groin and the hand finally moved coming to rest on one hip. Still Sherlock did not move. John clamped his muscles tight around his Alpha's cock until he heard a satisfying groan escape his mate. "I swear if you don't start moving, I may forget how I got pregnant in the first place." John rolled his eyes as Sherlock began to carefully pull back and determined he would have to take what he wanted. John snarled loudly again as he began to fuck himself on his mate's cock. "Give it to me dammit! I want you to fuck me, not tease me to death."

Sherlock had been startled at first by John's actions, his aggressiveness. According to everything he had read, Omega's normally became more needy and submissive to their Alpha's during pregnancy. And John had seemed to fit the mold so far, letting him care for him as an Alpha properly should since they had awakened back together. Somehow he had expected John to wait for him or want to be careful because of the babies too. It honestly took him a moment of deducing, assessing, and dealing with the Alpha before he faced the truth of the matter. John had never been a 'typical' Omega and if pregnancy had changed that in anyway, it was to make him even less typical. Once Sherlock had come to terms with this the Alpha was more than ready to play ball according to his Omega's wishes. His hands gripped the steadily moving hips, stilling them as he pulled out all the way. There was a desperate whine from his Omega and a small smile curved the corner of his mouth just before he shoved deep into his mate all at once. John gasped out loud at the sensation but he didn't even wait. He pulled out again and began to fuck his Omega steadily in long deep thrusts, pulling John's hips back firmly to meet each stroke. Per his mate's instructions, he 'Gave it to him, dammit'.

"Yes!" John cried out with the first deep thrust. "More, Sherlock! Harder!" Sherlock could only smirk as he complied with his demanding mate. He found that having Captain Watson ordering him about in bed was just as stimulating as having his needy Omega begging. He tightened his grip on the hips before him, hearing his mate groan loudly as each stroke filled him anew. John never realized just how much he missed this, the sensations at once familiar and new. He raised up fully onto his hands and knees for even more leverage to fuck himself onto the thick cock in his ass, even as Sherlock increased his own speed and force. "Fuck yeah… just like that!"

Sherlock was struggling to hold on a bit longer, to last long enough to bring John off once more as well, before he allowed himself to spill within his mate. The changes in their bond were making it a challenge however, from the moment they were fully joined Sherlock had become increasingly aware of John's emotions. Intense bursts of passion, arousal, and a love so fierce it threatened to engulf the heart that bore it, washed over Sherlock in wave after wave. Their physical connection making visceral those things always assumed but seldom said between them. This was so much more profound than the tentative telepathic awareness they had been experiencing. This was absolute knowledge and certainty each of the other, Sherlock not even being aware that he was feeding the same things back to John as their lovemaking continued. A constant loop of thought and emotion reinforcing and tightening the bond between the mates until not one tiny thread of uncertainty remained that could ever be unraveled. Following instincts he no longer questioned, Sherlock knew they would both finish soon. He reached his right hand forward and wrapped his fingers in the coarse hair of his mate, tugging until he brought John to his knees and resting against his thighs as he thrust sharply up into him, his free hand wrapping around the broad chest to hold him close. He closed his eyes as he rested his temple against the sandy hair, letting his hand drift down to circle John's throat. He could only repeat John's name against their bond mark in soft wonder as he felt the crest of orgasm overtaking them both and he gently bit over the scarred mark.

John would never be able to explain what was happening in any coherent manner. From the simple and fierce need to fuck his mate to…  _this._ He leaned back against Sherlock, his hands clutching rhythmically at the thrusting hips and thighs beneath him. He panted and moaned through his open mouth as the overwhelming sensations robbed him of speech, while each new movement sent him closer to the edge. He had never in his life felt so raw and exposed to another human being and yet he welcomed it freely. Doubts and fears he once hid melted away in the blinding clarity of Sherlock's silent declaration, reverberating through his body and soul. The orgasm they reached together was blinding, leaving them sated and clinging to each other with unacknowledged tears wetting their faces.

There was no knot to worry about since this wasn't a heat, yet Sherlock could not bear to separate himself from John. They maneuvered themselves onto their sides in the bed, still joined together as Sherlock pulled the blankets over them both. There was nothing else to be said between them, the bond had said everything and more. John squeezed gently around his mate, still held deep within him as he snuggled into the protective arms wrapped once more around their children and drifted to sleep. Sherlock would never have thought this closeness or contentment was possible but accepted it gladly as he too drifted to sleep. The bond subconsciously knitting the two mates ever closer as they slept.

John woke hours later to the gentle motion of Sherlock moving within him again. He moaned softly and pulled one knee up to grant him easier access and movement. There was no rush, no frantic passion, just the slow, gentle push and pull of cock in ass. Sherlock pressed close against John's back, kissing his neck and shoulders as he slowly made love to his mate. Long fingers ghosted over sensitive nipples and pressed over dry lips only to be caught by tongue and teeth and sucked gently. Sherlock only smiled against John's neck and John replied by tilting his head back to receive a warm kiss instead of fingers. John came apart with a sigh as Sherlock's fingers stroked him firmly, while his mate filled him again with a quiet moan. It had never been like this between them before but it was wonderful. They lay in contented silence afterwards until John's stomach growled sending both of them into sudden laughter.

When they calmed a bit, Sherlock offered, "Well, tea was quite a while ago and I believe we have worked up our appetites in more ways than one, don't you?"

John chuckled as he reluctantly pushed himself away from Sherlock and up on the side of the bed, groaning slightly at the soreness of long unused muscles. "Yes, we have." He glanced over his shoulder at Sherlock, "Come on then. Shower first, then food." He smiled as he stood, offering Sherlock his hand this time, a hand he readily accepted as they both headed for the shower.

{*} {*} {*}

Greg arrived at the Diogenes Club promptly at six on Friday evening to meet Mycroft for the trip to the estate. Truthfully, he had expected more complaints from the kids or his sister for bailing on their weekend together, but when he said he was helping Sherlock and John, all was golden. Oddly enough the children adored the two men and all they required of him was his promise to tell them all about the case when he was able. He shuddered to think how he could possibly tell a ten and eleven year old about Moriarty without scarring them for life.

He returned his attention to the present as Anthea led him through the silent halls to the underground parking garage and their transportation for the weekend. He had been fighting his nerves for hours, well, truthfully, for days now. Ever since that tense and heated moment in his office, he had wondered how he was supposed to get through a long drive alone with Mycroft without embarrassing himself. He wanted the Alpha and he had reason to suspect now that the feeling was mutual. He glanced up as they entered the garage, spying the tall, elegantly dressed man speaking to one of his agents. The sight did nothing to help his nerves as his eyes raked over the sleek form in the tailored suit that belied the power of the man within it. Greg knew he was in trouble as his mouth watered, and he felt a suspicious twitch in his jeans. The question was, what to do about it. He was still thinking when Mycroft approached.

"Hello, Gregory. I appreciate your promptness. I feel I should apologize once more for disrupting your time with your children but your help will be vital, I am certain."

Greg waved him off casually, "It's no trouble Mycroft. The kids were excited for me to be helping out Sherlock for once. Besides, as a parent and an officer of the law, I will rest much easier knowing we have finally put this particular monster out of commission for good."

"Indeed, Gregory. I quite agree. You may load your bag, if you wish. I just need to speak with the drivers for another moment before we depart." Mycroft smiled as he gestured Greg towards the cars. He had forced himself into an apparent state of calm when he first saw the Inspector. Dressed normally in non-descript, off-the-rack suits for work, today Gregory had appeared wearing a soft heather grey pullover and blue jeans that clung to the toned muscles of thigh and ass that were usually hidden. Heavy boots and a well-worn leather jacket completed the look and made the Inspector look positively rakish. Mycroft breathed deeply and willed away the Alpha's response. He had resolved to broach the subject of a courtship with Gregory during their drive and he was nervous enough without becoming aroused simply by looking at the man.

Greg had moved away, thankful for the reprieve, as he loaded his bag into the back of the SUV they would travel in. The well stocked arsenal of weapons carefully packed in the vehicle did not escape him, nor did the watchful eyes of a nearby agent. If he needed any reminders that this was serious business he was getting into, those certainly did the job. He was just stepping around the side of the car to await Mycroft when he bumped squarely into Anthea. He was already apologizing when the crunch of thick paper caught his ear, followed by a pointed glance from Anthea toward his pocket. He was surprised into silence as she narrowed her eyes meaningfully while she gestured towards the vehicle.

"Perhaps, Inspector, you would like to wait in the vehicle. Mister Holmes will only be a few moments more and then you can depart." Anthea smiled her most professional smile as she urged the detective to get in the car. This was her only shot at helping her romantically challenged boss, thankfully however, the Inspector was a smart man.

Greg only gave Anthea a small nod before doing as suggested and getting into the car. As soon as the door closed, he was pulling the crumpled note from his pocket. A precise and neat feminine hand left no doubt as to the author of the note.

" _He wants to ask to court you, properly. I will never admit I am telling you this, and he will do his utmost not to let you see either, but he is frightfully nervous. He has never pursued an actual relationship, ever. So please realize that he is quite serious in his attentions and give him the benefit of the doubt. Help him along, Inspector, and I am certain you will not regret it." - A._

Greg was only mildly surprised by the message from Mycroft's loyal assistant. He could not stop the slow smile that spread across his face as he carefully folded the note and tucked it back into his pocket. The message certainly helped his own nerves about this trip, now he only had to wait for Mycroft. He began to consider how to respond to the Alpha's proposition but cut off that train of thought abruptly; it would be best just to let his response happen naturally. He would just see what happened when the time came.

Mycroft joined him only a moment later. "We'll be off then, Gregory. Doctor Johnson will be traveling separately as he needed to pick up some specialized equipment. We shall all have dinner at the estate, unless you need something now of course." With the Inspector's assurances that he was fine, Mycroft signaled the drivers to head out, the decoys and their own driver alike.

They were well out of London and Greg was getting anxious for Mycroft to broach the topic he was actually waiting for, as opposed to the polite small talk and discreet distance they had kept between them since they left. He was almost ready to bring it up himself, propriety be damned, when Mycroft cleared his throat significantly.

"Gregory, I shall not insult your intelligence by presuming you are unaware of a certain degree of… interest that seems to have arisen between us of late." Greg tried very hard not to smirk, recalling quite clearly the exact nature of the  _interest_  he observed in his office last week. Mycroft still seemed to be aware of the thought, however, as his cheeks flushed a pale shade of pink. Undeterred, he continued, "While I realize that we are both older, you being widowed and having children to think of as well, you may think twice before agreeing to my proposition. I should like to… that is, I mean to say, while biology and attraction are all well and good and we have known each other for some years now, we don't actually know each other well." Mycroft stopped long enough for a quick breath and a small smile towards Gregory, just as he had rehearsed this morning in his bathroom mirror. He wanted to be certain he conveyed the right amount of sincerity and interest after all. The inspector only smiled back encouragingly so he proceeded as planned, "I would like to remedy that, to offer a way to become better acquainted. If you would be amenable that is? I can certainly understand if you have reservations or prefer not to consider my proposal at all, our lives being such as they are, you could not expect it to be anything less than challenging and may perhaps wish not to trouble yourself with the prospect."

Greg had been fighting his smile this whole time. Anthea had not been lying. While Greg was certain Mycroft had pre-written and rehearsed his speech, the man was essentially rambling through it like one long run-on sentence. He had never once seen Mycroft Holmes flustered by anything. The fact that the powerful Alpha was indeed flustered and blushing as he tried to enter a proper courtship, only endeared him to Greg even more. Greg wasn't raised with those kinds of societal expectations, even being an Omega, he was just a common man. However, his Gran and Great-Gran were both Omegas, both born and raised in France. He had had the great privilege to know each of them in his youth. He often credited their influence with his ability to blend in reasonably well, no matter what situation he found himself in. Even before he knew his particular gender, they told him stories about Alphas and Omegas, how they should and should not behave and treat the other. About proper respect being due and how courtships were arranged to allow for better relationships and bonds as opposed to just getting carried away with one's biology. To Greg, the life they spoke of was as foreign as fairy tales, but he treasured those memories. Now he was sitting across from his very own fairy tale come to life, a powerful Alpha who cared enough to try his best to show Greg proper respect and offer a courtship. Greg was beyond flattered, he was touched. His own answer was never in any doubt and as he heard Mycroft begin to try and talk them out of a courtship before it had even begun, he knew action was required. He leaned forward quickly and silenced Mycroft with a chaste kiss, merely the press of lips against each other.

Mycroft was surprised by the sudden kiss but far from displeased. He was just gathering his wits enough to return the kiss when Gregory pulled back. He opened his mouth to question or protest, only to be silenced by two fingers against his lips and a knowing smile on Gregory's face.

"It's my turn now Mycroft." Greg waited for the nod of agreement before he removed his fingers and continued. "I am more than flattered that you want to court me, Mycroft, and I would be a fool indeed not to accept your offer." He could see the shutters being drawn over Mycroft's own emotions even as he spoke, the preemptive protection being put in place. He allowed his smile to broaden as he slid closer to the wary Alpha and continued, "The only problem I see with your offer is time." He enjoyed the puzzled expression on Mycroft's face before going in for the kill so to speak. "Yes, you see neither of us are young men. We simply do not have time to waste with a lengthy period of dating in order to get to know each other better. So, I have a counter-proposal." The corner of Mycroft's lip was curling into a soft smile and his eyebrow raised in interest. "I propose we dispense with the courtship proper, as honored as I am that you have offered. I know everything I need to know to choose you, Mycroft Holmes."

Mycroft was thrilled that Gregory was not actually turning him down, but he thought surely they should negotiate a few things up front. "I can certainly understand your point, Gregory, and am more than willing to agree. However, don't you think there are things we should discuss? Your children for example, how will they react? What should I do to help if this is to progress? What…" He was silenced by those same fingers again as Gregory pressed against his side.

"Sometimes you think too much, Mycroft. And right this moment, you are listening to the wrong part of your brain… Alpha." Greg didn't wait for a reply this time. He leaned forward and brushed his opened lips and warm breath over Mycroft's before settling over them to kiss the Alpha again. He had seen the Alpha in action before with Sherlock, and was surprised to be coaxing him along now. Though he suspected it would not take long to rouse the Alpha's interest, judging from his previous response. And he was not wrong.

It had only taken Mycroft a fraction of a second to realize what Gregory had said, to realize that he had the Omega he wanted pressed against his side and kissing him. He was so accustomed to keeping the Alpha subdued that he had tuned out the clamor in his mind as he fought his nerves. He finally let his mental walls down and the Alpha growled low in his chest. It only took a moment to pull the Omega over to straddle his lap as he took control of the kiss, nipping the bottom lip with his teeth until the mouth opened to him with a sigh. He cupped the rugged jaw with one hand while he wrapped his other arm around the strong back and pulled the Omega closer. He tasted every part of the willing mouth he could reach with his tongue, sucked the thick tongue into his own mouth and enjoyed the resultant buck of hips against his own groin. The few times he had indulged in an Omega for sex were nothing compared to this. He could not explain what it was but he knew instinctively that it was different, it was more. Even considering being able to share a heat with this passionate man on his lap made him harder than he had been in some time. He let the hand caressing the lean back drift down over the taut buttocks encased in those positively sinful jeans, and growled as he squeezed the mound beneath his hand and felt those hips thrust over his swollen cock again.

Greg could only rejoice as the Alpha finally took charge, and he gave himself over willingly. It had been so long since he had even felt arousal for anyone, let alone an Alpha like Mycroft Holmes, and it was threatening to become overwhelming. The kiss had grown heated and every touch inflamed him further. He was hard and thrusting helplessly over the bulge swelling beneath him in response. When the tiny rational part of his mind became aware of just how close he was to stripping off his jeans and begging to be fucked right here in the back seat, he finally began to think and pull himself back. Realizing he could also smell pheromones in the air that he had not been aware of in years was enough to finally break the pull between them as he began to panic slightly. There was one thing he should discuss with Mycroft, before they went any further. With a gasp, he broke the kiss and pressed his hands against the broad chest before him, putting some small distance between them. He realized it would not be enough as the Alpha reached for him again and all he wanted to do was give in. Regretfully he pushed more firmly against the Alpha and climbed off of his lap, moving quickly back to his own side of the vehicle. He didn't want to look at Mycroft's face and see the confusion and hurt he was afraid he had just put there. "I… uhm, I'm sorry to have gotten carried away, Mycroft. I realized there is something you should know about… something we should talk about as it could affect our choices."

Mycroft was still trying to focus clearly and put the Alpha back in place. It was quite the challenge with the Alpha's hunger aroused and a significant amount of his blood flow redirected south, but he was slowly coming around. Something had occurred to Gregory, something which was troubling him. As much as he hated to interrupt the more pleasurable activities, assuring that Gregory was comfortable took precedence and he turned his formidable attention to that goal. "It is quite alright, Gregory. I seem to have gotten carried away with you after all. If there is something you feel we need to discuss then, of course we shall do so." When Gregory cautiously met his gaze, he offered a reassuring smile, "Please, Gregory. Proceed at your leisure. We have all the time you need."

Greg returned the smile and took a deep breath, considering where to start. "I know you are aware that I am widowed and you know about my kids but…" It was so hard for him to say it but it was important, important enough that it could ruin the first chance he had had at happiness in six years. "Well, pretty much, what it boils down to is that I have not had a heat of any kind since before my mate was killed. I have not responded to any Alpha in any way at all, not been affected by scents, pheromones, any of it in over six years. Until now."

Mycroft took in this information, processing a moment before he formed the question he knew he had to ask, "So, he was your True Mate, is that what you wish to tell me?"

Greg responded quickly, "No! Christ no, Mycroft. I would never have led you on if he had been my True Mate. We were just out of college and both working our way up the force when we met. There was plenty of passion and youthful exuberance and we bonded. We were happy, we loved each other and our kids but it was never anything deeper." Looking Mycroft square in the eyes to be clear he continued, "There is nothing per se to prevent me from bonding again, you simply should be aware. My doctors still have no idea why I have not responded to any Alpha or why my heats haven't resumed. I think they finally chalked it up to grief. It is promising that I seem to respond to you quite readily. I can even smell the pheromones we're putting out between us which I have been unable to do before now. The problem then, is whether or not my heat will return if we remain in close contact or not. You may wish to choose differently if the return of my heats can not be assured, particularly if children of your own are a priority." Greg's own nerves were beginning to get the better of him now. He rubbed his palms steadily over his thighs and glanced absently out of the window. He had never wanted anyone as much as he now knew he wanted Mycroft, not even his first mate. He waited for Mycroft to speak, knowing his choice could end their whole relationship before it got started.

Mycroft understood Gregory's concerns and was touched that he would give his possible wishes such credence. Still, he wished to put Gregory's mind at ease, he reached over and gripped one work-worn hand in his long fingers. "I appreciate your candor about this Gregory. I can honestly say that I had not given thought to children considering our age, so I do not think that will be the deciding factor in this matter." The relief on Gregory's face was encouraging and he smiled again. "I would think that there is every indication that your heat could return eventually, given your response to me and your ability to scent once more. And should children become a possibility later, then I would be most happy to consider fatherhood with you." He was rewarded this time by a faint blush over the inspector's cheeks. "I suppose the question now, or issue if you like, is when your heat may return. It stands to reason that more time in close proximity to an Alpha you are responding to, more time exposing yourself to the scent and pheromones of said Alpha, would expedite the process."

Greg finally found his voice again, "Exactly. And while I can assure you that I would really like nothing better than to be locked up with you getting much more closely acquainted for the better part of a week," he returned the heated, knowing smirk Mycroft gave him, sighing as he finished his thought, "it would not be in any way helpful to concluding this case if it were to happen very soon. I… I think we will need to remain focused on the matter at hand until it is resolved before we...well…" He gestured feebly with his hands but Mycroft understood at once.

"Yes. I can see how that could be a hindrance in light of our current mission." He scowled slightly, not liking the choice before them but unable to see an alternative. "If we can be clear with each other Gregory, that the ultimate goal is to pursue a relationship with hopes of successfully bonding at some point in the future?" Greg nodded eagerly. "Then I propose that we limit our more physical interactions to prevent an untimely return of your heat while we focus on ridding ourselves of Moriarty."

Greg squeezed the hand holding his before carefully extricating it. He glanced up at Mycroft sadly, "Yeah. I was kind of afraid that's what we would have to do." He offered a feeble smile as they both sat primly back in their respective seats, willing the last of their mutually burgeoning erections away.

Mycroft offered a small growl to get Gregory's attention again. "I can assure you that this will be as much of a hardship for me as it is for you, Gregory. We can not expedite this case fast enough if you ask me." He was not kidding in the least, his Alpha had had a taste of what it wanted and still clamoured for more. The next few days and weeks were going to be challenging indeed.

Greg looked over the Alpha beside him and even that sent tendrils of arousal through his body. He chuckled ruefully at Mycroft's statement.

"Agreed".

{*} {*} {*}

The week had gone by far too quickly from John and Sherlock's point of view. Alone at the estate and fully reconnected, you would have thought the two mates were on their honeymoon for all the sex they managed to squeeze in around the house. It was far too cold to do anything outside, though they did consider it briefly. The household staff had taken to apprising each other of the whereabouts of the randy couple lest they be treated to an eyeful without warning. But that would all end today. Everyone would be arriving by dinnertime and the weekend would be filled with planning. They would end this soon.

John stood in front of the wardrobe, with only his robe on, sighing as he considered his clothes. It was a good thing Mycroft was bringing some new things for him as the last batch of new additions was already becoming snug. Maternity clothes for pregnant Omegas was one thing, but with the ever growing twins John was starting to feel like he should just purchase a tarp and wear it like a poncho. Not that Sherlock ever made him feel anything less than desirable. The shower was still running and he could feel the contentment radiating from his mate easily. He chuckled to himself as he considered that keeping secrets from each other had gotten much more challenging as the bond deepened. He had just selected something he thought he could still fit into when proof of that very thing walked into the room. John smiled, he didn't even have to turn around to tell the direction Sherlock's thoughts were travelling. It was only a moment later that a lean body pressed against his back and long arms wound around him as lips began their assault on his neck. John closed his eyes, humming softly and leaning his head back against his mate, breathing in the scent of shampoo, soap, and just Sherlock.

Just as those long wicked fingers reached for the sash tying his robe together, John decided to turn the tables. He rounded quickly on his mate lest he figure out his plan too soon and pushed him firmly back until his knees met the chaise behind him. John released the tie on Sherlock's own robe, sliding it quickly off the lean shoulders before giving him a firm shove that sent him sprawling back onto the chaise. John surveyed the sight of long graceful limbs draped across the chaise, the pink nipples pebbled and tight as the air cooled the moist skin, damp curls clinging to the furrowed brow and the rapidly filling erection rising up from its bed of dark curls. John sometimes wished he was an artist so that he could capture the raw beauty of his mate. He contented himself with enjoying the pleasures that only he was privy to instead.

John leaned forward carefully, bracing his hands on either side of Sherlock as he claimed those lush lips for a heated kiss. When they both needed breath and the Alpha was panting for more, John pulled away whispering, "Stay" against swollen lips before kissing them again softly and moving downward. John trailed his lips and tongue down the slender throat that was his eternal temptation, enjoying the bobbing of Sherlock's Adam's apple as he swallowed thickly. John only smiled, moving on to those erect nipples, licking over each one with a taunting flick before settling to sucking each firmly in turn. He was rewarded with a groan from his Alpha as lean hips thrust upward in response. He sucked until both nipples were swollen red and peaked and his Alpha moaned for more. Only then did he move lower, trailing lips and teeth over the taut abdomen, dipping his tongue to swirl around and into the navel. He found he had to move his hands down to still those thrusting hips when he did that, how had he never known that Sherlock's navel was an erogenous zone for him. He raised his head to meet his Alpha's gaze, simmering with passion and expectation, before he moved even lower, leaning over to swallow the thick erection down his throat. John could feel Sherlock's pleasure and wonder as he bobbed slowly over the hard shaft, working his mate to a fever pitch.

Once he was ready, John pushed himself back up until he was standing looking down on his expectant partner and the weeping cock pulsing obscenely in anticipation. He slowly loosened the tie on his own robe and let it fall to the floor. John could barely believe that the needy whine he heard came from his Alpha but it was all the more stimulating for that very reason. John placed his knees on either side of Sherlock's thighs and scooted forward until their cocks brushed together. Sherlock let out another soft moan with a softly whispered "John", as he reached up for his mate. But John was not quite finished having his way today. He took each of Sherlock's hands and pushed them up over his head. He held them together with one hand as his other reached to position the swollen cock at his entrance. "Keep them there, just like that," he commanded as he lowered himself onto the waiting hardness with a moan. John could feel the surprise of his Alpha as he braced his hands over the firm chest and began to raise and lower himself. Alphas did not submit to their Omegas, but Sherlock remained just as John commanded and watched as his Omega took the pleasure he wanted. He wasn't certain he had ever seen anything hotter. His breath hitched sharply as John ground himself down onto his cock and he had to clench his fingers together to stop himself from grabbing at the hips moving ever more rapidly over him. John smiled, certain of his Alpha's restraint, he leaned back to brace his hands on the lean thighs behind him as he began to ride his Alpha's cock with abandon, the angle just right to slide over his prostate repeatedly. John could not stop the wanton moans escaping his open mouth each time he sank down and felt the thick cock pierce him deeply. He knew he couldn't keep this pace up for long but he could also feel how aroused they both were, it would not take that long.

Sherlock was fighting to both restrain himself and hold on for John, his chest pushing up from the chaise with every stroke as he fought. Finally, finally his Captain, his Omega gave the command. "Please… Sherlock, touch me… fuck me." In a flash, his hands were on hips and his feet planted firmly as he thrust sharp and fast into his mate. John's cries only grew louder as he rubbed and pinched his own nipples and took the pounding cock even deeper. Sherlock knew just how close they were, he reached for John's neglected cock with one hand stroking him quickly. It was a matter of only moments before John groaned loudly and spilled across Sherlock's hand and abdomen. The tight clenching of his hole the final straw for his mate as well as he buried himself deep and came with a loud growl.

John could no longer lay down on Sherlock's chest with the children in the way so he waited a few moments before shifting to lay alongside his sated mate. Long arms wrapped protectively around him as they both calmed and caught their breath. When he could safely speak Sherlock began, "Well… that was certainly…"

"Different?" John interrupted, raising his head to look cautiously at his mate.

Sherlock chuckled, "I was going to say brilliant, but different works too. I believe the words you used once long ago were, 'It's all fine'." He looked down at his mate with a smile, "It is all, very fine indeed, John." John could only smile and tuck his face into the pale chest beside him, at least until the next sentence had him groaning. "You realize of course, we have to have another shower now, right?"

{*} {*} {*}

It was dark by the time they arrived at the estate, the windows welcoming them with their warm glow. Mycroft led Gregory inside, only to meet the sight of John and Sherlock coming to greet them from the library. Mycroft could plainly see the latest development between the pair, from Sherlock's closeness to John and both of their ready smiles. He couldn't quite swallow his chagrin given the state of things, leaning towards Gregory slightly, he whispered, "Thank goodness they finally got off. The tension was getting unbearable around here with their celibacy."

Greg spared a quick glance at the smiling faces of his friends before grumbling, "Yeah… at least somebody is getting off." He cut his eyes at Mycroft, then shook his head as a faint blush appeared on his cheeks again.

The ever eloquent government official summed up his agreement with the Inspector with a succinct, "Mmm."

Sherlock was the first to greet them. "Brother. Inspector. It's good to see you both again." Nodding meaningfully towards Greg, he continued, "Certainly good to be seeing you under better circumstances than the last time you were here, Lestrade. I don't believe I have had the opportunity to thank you for your intervention. Or to apologize for what you had to deal with when you came for me. I must confess, much of that is a blur. Perhaps you will be able to fill in the missing pieces sometime this weekend?"

Greg glanced at Mycroft again, a bit surprised by Sherlock's politeness, but he responded just the same. "The intervention was entirely your brother's doing but you are welcome for my part in it. I have to admit, I had never seen you in such a state. I am glad to see both of you looking well recovered." He smiled warmly at the happy couple and gave John a nod as well. He would have to find some time to catch up with his friend this weekend also. There was quite a lot to cover it seemed. "I am sure we can find some time to talk during the weekend."

Sherlock picked up the conversation again. "Doctor Johnson should arrive within half an hour and we shall have dinner then. You have plenty of time to unpack and freshen up. Mummy and Alec are around somewhere as well. We thought it best to let everyone unwind and rest before tackling the plans in the morning, if that is acceptable. You can join us back in the library when you're ready."

Mycroft was a bit taken aback by his brother being such a proper, cordial host with his pregnant mate beside him. The change was striking but not unwelcome. With an actual smile to his brother and a nod to John, he motioned Gregory before him up the stairs. "If you'll come with me Gregory, I can show you to your room."

Greg followed readily, puzzled for a moment thinking he would go to the same room as before. Until he remembered that it was Mycroft's bed he had slept in before and the Alpha would be making use of it this weekend. Without him in it. The sudden memories of what happened while he was in that bed, caused his cock to stir and he blushed hotly, keeping his face down so Mycroft wouldn't see. This weekend was going to be much harder than either of them thought.

They made it to the guest room he would be using, strategically located at the opposite end of the hall from Mycroft's room. Greg couldn't stop himself from glancing longingly down the hall to the room he wished he was sharing with his own Alpha now. He was surprised when he was suddenly pushed against the wall by that very Alpha. Mycroft pressed against him, his nose rubbing along his throat, scenting him heavily and Greg couldn't stop the soft whine that escaped in response.

Mycroft punched the wall beside Gregory's head, using the pain to help him focus. "I can smell you, Gregory. Whatever you are thinking of right now, I can smell the arousal on you. And it's... it's so intoxicating." He breathed deeply before punching the wall even harder, "Damn! We have the worst timing. All I want is to drag you to my bed and cover you with my scent!"

Greg couldn't stop the desire to soothe his Alpha, his hands sliding under the suit jacket and pressing warmly against the lean waist beneath his hands as he nuzzled his head against the Alpha's temple. "I was remembering sleeping in your bed the last time I was here. I was remembering what I did, what your scent made me feel, and wishing I was sharing that same bed with you." He turned and kissed the pale throat next to him. This was such a mistake, but the instincts were more powerful than anything he had felt before. He sighed feeling the Alpha surrounding him, his scent filling his nostrils as his warm breath ghosted over the long neck.

Mycroft couldn't take anymore, the scent was bad enough but when Greg mentioned being in his bed before and he remembered that scent clinging to his sheets and his own response, he couldn't hold himself back any longer. With a loud growl he surged forward to claim the Omega's lips again. His hands roamed down the muscular back and over the taut buttocks until he squeezed each firmly, pulling the Inspector even closer. They were both hard again, the friction alone bringing a low moan from the Omega and a possessive growl from the Alpha.

Greg yielded at once to the Alpha's aggression, opening his mouth to the fierce lips and tongue. His hands moved up to curl behind and over shoulders as they ground together, pressed along the length of their bodies for the first time.  _'This is so not good,'_  thought Greg, as the the friction from the prominent erection rubbing against his own drove another needy moan from his lips.  _'We have to stop… I know we have to stop. Why do we have to stop?!'_ He clutched the lean shoulders tightly as his hips bucked reflexively against the Alpha, "Oh god, My! We have to stop!" The only response he received was a possessive snarl as long fingers gripped his ass and pressed him against the thrusting cock before him.  _'Of course… I will have to be the strong one here. This is so bloody unfair!'_ With Herculean effort, he pulled his arms away from the Alpha's shoulders and placed them against his chest instead. He managed to break their kiss at the same time he pushed Mycroft away as forcefully as he could manage. "We have to stop, Mycroft!" He held one hand out, keeping the Alpha at arm's length, the near feral look in those blue eyes telling him just how close a call this was. Their breathing was ragged and he fought his instincts every step of the way, reaching for the doorknob behind him. "You need to go now, Mycroft. Go to your room, take a cold shower. I will do the same, then perhaps we will be able to face everyone at dinner without any incidents." Mycroft had not spoken, clearly fighting his own instincts, reaching once more towards him. Greg opened the door and stepped back from his Alpha. He knew beyond certainty now, without a heat, without a bond, without any other form of claim, he still knew that this was  _His Alpha_. From the strength of his own response, he was beginning to suspect that Mycroft Holmes was the Alpha he was always meant to have, which only made this whole situation that much worse. He took another step into his room. "Please, Mycroft. You know we have to do this." He still didn't get a reply but Mycroft seemed to have frozen in place, clearly struggling to regain control of himself. "I'm going to close the door now. I will see you at dinner, okay?"

Mycroft finally managed a sharp nod. Just before the door closed he managed to rasp out, "Gregory?" When the Omega pulled the door open a bit more to look back at him expectantly, he choked out the words he couldn't believe that  _He_ , Mycroft Holmes, was having to say. "Lock it, Gregory. Lock the door… please." Greg's eyes widened in understanding and he gave a soft nod before closing the door fully. Mycroft waited until he heard the tumblers click in the lock before he slumped forward, thumping his head repeatedly against the wall outside of Greg's room. He had never in his life been so close to losing complete control of his Alpha. Even now he fought the urge to put his fist through the finely plastered wall before him. He finally pulled himself away and marched himself forcefully to his own room. Locking the door behind himself, he entered his shower fully clothed and let the cold water pour over his heated body. It was going to be a very long weekend indeed.

{*} {*} {*}

Their planning session had gotten off to a rocky start when Mycroft pointed out that John would most likely be targeted at some point after they returned to London. Their goal actually being to get Moriarty to make his move sooner than later given the advancing pregnancy. Sherlock's Alpha was quite vehemently against risking John and the children in any way and let everyone in the household know it. It required all of their efforts to calm him enough to hear the protective precautions they were planning. They had the means to track Moriarty through the money trail which narrowed locations. They had the pawn which still gave them an advantage, even if Moriarty suspected something. The assumption was also made that Moriarty would not choose to harm John or the children until he had Sherlock in his hands as well. After his previous taunts and torments, Moriarty would want Sherlock to bear witness first hand to what he had planned. They all shuddered to even think of taking that chance but felt it would be necessary.

John had continued to train with Alec, as had Sherlock, often when John was napping he was found exercising with the Scot. Their reflexes and skills had been honed well beyond any previous levels, even with the pregnancy. The solidifying of the bond had made them intimately aware of the other; their thoughts and intentions apparent to each other without words much of the time. They were still testing the distance over which they could sense each other, but so far they could be at opposite ends of the manor and still heed the call of their mate. All of these things were encouraging, but what finally soothed the Alpha enough to consider the necessary plans, were the subdermal tracking devices Doctor Johnson pulled out of the special case he had brought with him. Sherlock had examined them closely, read the accompanying information, and asked Doctor Johnson an endless array of questions before he was convinced that they were safe to use on himself and John. Doctor Johnson encouraged John and Sherlock to discuss it together later and decide for themselves. He could inject the devices at any point before he returned to London, healing would only be a matter of days and then the devices would be unnoticeable to others but fully trackable to Mycroft and his agents.

After spending the whole morning smoothing out plans and contingencies, they broke for lunch. Then the obligatory baby check, of course. Sherlock had insisted John at least rest, if not nap a bit after all the activity of the day. John was just making his way back downstairs after his brief nap, when Celeste came bustling up to him, dragging Greg behind her from the library.

"Oh, there you are John! I was coming to wake you. You boys simply have to see this." John was clueless as to the source of her excitement and shrugged good naturedly at Greg as they followed dutifully behind their hostess while she continued to ramble on. "It has been such a long time since he has been able to convince them to practice individually, let alone together. He trained them so well as young men, you just won't believe it. Simply exquisite!" She had brought them through the kitchen to the large French doors that overlooked the patio and grounds, shushing them and indicating for them to stop there. She pointed out across the lawn with the proud smile only a mother could wear. John and Greg followed the direction of her finger to see a most astonishing sight. Both men were struck speechless as they watched in awed silence for a few moments. Greg was the first to suck in a deep breath, "Are those…" He drifted off, caught up in the spectacle before him and John finished his thought, "Swords?"

Celeste clapped her hands excitedly, still watching her sons avidly through the paned glass doors. "Traditional tempered steel Japanese katanas to be exact. Alec learned the skills many years ago in his travels and collected the blades as well, inherited several of them in fact. His mate's father was an old master swordsman who was more than happy to pass on his knowledge to his son-in-law. When he came to live with us here, teaching the boys became a way to bond as well as focus their minds beyond the grief we all shared." She smiled at memories only she could recall before nodding meaningfully out the windows again. "You boys can imagine when those two apply their formidable minds to something; the results stand before you." The pride in her voice was unmistakable, John and Greg joining her in silent admiration. They watched the three men outside moving with blinding skill and precision, through the series of movements and exercises clearly ingrained in muscle memory as neither Holmes faltered in their movements. Alec himself easily keeping up with the two younger Alphas. As if the two Omegas watching were not already committed and attracted to the men before them, the Alphas now were stunning in the beauty of their strength and skill. Skills that had been well hidden for a long time. They were transfixed as muscles rippled beneath the sleek clothing each man wore, lycra shirts and slim fitting track pants leaving nothing to the imagination as lean muscular thighs lunged and turned, gliding through the lethal motions. Or when slim arms flexed, arching overhead and slashing downward with carefully coiled strength. Damp hair clung to sweaty brows furrowed in concentration as the exercises wore on. While John and Greg admired the grace and elegance of their Alphas in action, they knew it belied the brutal strength their mates were capable of employing at a moment's notice.

John finally tore himself from the view long enough to express his gratitude, "Thank you Celeste, for making sure we got to see this. It is...astounding. I can hardly believe I never knew… never saw." He didn't know what else to say and turned back to the view outside.

Celeste smiled, knowing the impact her sons' display was having on the two Omegas before her. "Well, you know better than most how they can be. They have rarely practiced together since they became adults. I think Alec encouraged them to exercise  _every_  skill they possess in order to face this threat and that prompted them to brush up on their bladework. I didn't think you should miss the opportunity to see them. You boys stay and watch, they will duel each other next. It is thrilling and terrifying at the same time to see them go at it." She smiled warmly and patted each of them on the shoulder as she walked off and left them alone. As she had said, the brothers soon moved into opposing positions and began to duel each other. They watched in rapt attention, John finding his heart in his throat on several occasions as the swords clashed closely. But Mycroft and Sherlock both merely smirked at each other, as their blades clashed together and brought them face to face, before moving to attack or defend yet again. The brothers were obviously enjoying themselves. The sight of his Alpha in action was more than a little arousing for John, his pregnancy hormones requiring very little to set him off. He very deliberately tamped down on those feelings, as he did not relish the thought of distracting his mate while he was wielding a deadly sharp blade.

It took a while for John to become aware that Greg was equally affected, his attention glued to Mycroft and soft gasps escaping in those tense moments. John watched his friend for a few moments before finally speaking. "You're attracted to Mycroft." Greg glanced over at John in surprise before his gaze slowly drifted back to the elder Holmes outside. He finally nodded carefully, unable to hide the slight flush on his face. John huffed softly, he really had learned a lot from Sherlock. "It's more than that though… isn't it? You… you  _want_  him." He thought over all he knew of Greg's personal history, "Well, that certainly is a change." Since Greg remained silent, he prodded a bit more, "And does he, uhm… reciprocate those feelings?" The bright blush that suffused Greg's face at that, followed by his smile answered the question even before he nodded. John was astonished to say the least but was not about to begrudge his friend a chance at happiness either. But John had noticed a careful distance between Greg and Mycroft, both last night at dinner and today and that puzzled him, "What is holding you back?"

Greg stared at the window for a long moment before turning to John, meeting his eyes as he answered firmly, "Moriarty."

John's eyes widened in surprise, unclear as to how Moriarty could effect Greg's potential relationship with Mycroft. He glanced out the window again and saw that the duel was wrapping up, both men mopping sweat from their brows while Alec clapped shoulders fiercely with his broad smile proudly in place. Anticipating showers before either Holmes appeared for tea, John spoke finally. "Why don't we talk while they are freshening up? Aroused Omegas and Alphas hyped up on endorphins from exercise might not be the best mix at the moment."

Greg actually laughed at that, "Yeah, Mycroft and I don't need more challenges to our control." John merely raised his eyebrows and led them into the library, bypassing the returning Alphas.

{*} {*} {*}

By the time Sherlock and Mycroft came back down and tea was served, Greg had filled John in on just what was going on. He felt badly for his friend. It had surprised him to learn that he had not been mated to his True Mate previously, he always thought that was why Greg hadn't bothered with any other Alphas. And now to know that Moriarty was effecting not only he and Sherlock's life, but Greg and Mycroft's as well? Well in true John Watson fashion, it pissed him off royally. If he had had any doubts about following through with their plans, he discarded them now. The soldier steeled his focus to deal with the threat to his family… all of his family, as soon as he possibly could.

Sherlock could feel the anger and decision within John, but was unclear what brought it on. His questioning look at his mate gained him only a shake of his head. They would discuss it later apparently. Otherwise tea was a more relaxed affair. Doctor Johnson conversing with Alec and Celeste about the various plant life he had been out observing during his walk on the grounds earlier. He had managed to catch the last bit of sword practice as well and complimented the men on their grace and skill. In true Holmes fashion they brushed off the praise, though Sherlock was aware of the decidedly sexual appreciation his mate was radiating, while Greg and Mycroft could not even look at each other for the same reason.

Tea segued into a casual game of cards, conversation and laughter filling the library as they spent the hours companionably until everyone was ready for dinner. Greg was surprised at how easily he was accepted into the family dynamic, almost as if everyone knew his position with Mycroft even though he knew neither John nor Mycroft would have said a word. Celeste, Alec, and even Doctor Johnson just went about the evening as though it was a family affair and Sherlock observed them all. He saw the lingering looks exchanged between Lestrade and his brother. He watched his mother and Alec looking on fondly at the two before trading knowing looks with each other, their approval of the match obvious. He had seen the carefully regimented distance Mycroft seemed to be maintaining between the two of them, despite a hunger that was obvious to those who knew how to look for it. He had not deduced exactly what was going on as yet, but resolved to speak to his brother as soon as possible about it.

Noticing John beginning to nod off and Lestrade bidding good-night to the others, he thought perhaps this would be his chance. "John, why don't you head on up with Lestrade? You look like you're ready to fall asleep right here. I will join you shortly, of course. I just wanted to speak to Mycroft for a bit." John had looked up readily and started to rise, but he could sense his mate was up to something. Something having to do with Greg and Mycroft. He glanced over at the wary government official and his friend, wavering anxiously by the door before settling his own mind. Letting his admiration and arousal from the afternoon fill his senses, he sent a heated look to his mate as he took his hand.

"I'm sorry, love, but I have a different plan on the agenda. We will both go upstairs with Greg. You have all day tomorrow to speak with Mycroft." Leaning around his mate to address his brother-in-law, he continued, "You won't mind too terribly if I keep Sherlock from you tonight, will you, Mycroft?"

Mycroft was relieved not to have to face the inquisition his brother had in mind. He had already seen the deductions and connections being made. He waved John off casually, "Not at all John. Far be it from me to interfere with plans among mates."

Sherlock scowled at his brother but was not about to deny the heat in his mate's eyes, nor the surge of arousal he sensed either. Bidding good-evening to everyone, he escorted the two Omegas upstairs. Greg quickly leaving them in front of their door as he said good-night and disappeared into his guest room. Sherlock's brows drew together in puzzlement when he heard Lestrade lock his door. Why on earth would the Inspector feel he had to lock the door to his room in the safety of their house? He turned to face a disapproving expression from John regarding his eavesdropping and the tug of a hand pulling him into their room. He also became aware of the shift in John's state of arousal, getting the distinct impression that sex was not actually on the agenda at the moment.

John just shook his head, well used to his mate's inquisitive nature. Closing the door firmly behind them, he motioned Sherlock over to one of the chairs in front of the fireplace.

"We need to talk."

{*} {*} {*}

Sherlock finally found Mycroft in the library, supposedly occupied with some government business that he needed to handle. In truth, he stood at one of the tall windows watching Greg and John as they walked in the gardens following the morning's exercise. John had tempted Greg into joining them in his Tai Chi and they had had a jovial time guiding him through the motions. Sherlock had spied his brother watching even then, carefully segregating himself from their company after breakfast. This was only part of the reason Sherlock sought him out now. "You should know by now that hiding won't help the situation, brother." He caught Mycroft's weary sigh before he turned to greet him with his usual mask in place.

"Not hiding, brother dear. You know my work is never really finished, always something to tend to." Mycroft began with a small tight smile.

Sherlock could see the tension around the eyes and lips as well as in the way his brother held his body. "Ahh, so the fate of the world rests in the gardens now does it?"

Mycroft winced slightly at being caught out. He knew he could not avoid Sherlock forever but he was trying. "Merely a stretch of the legs. Back to work now, as you see." He pointedly returned to the desk and resumed his seat, picking up his discarded documents.

Sherlock had truly never seen his brother quite so wound up and thought he should finish his business here as soon as possible. "Mycroft, there have been certain… actions, certain interactions on your part that have come to my attention regarding you and a certain detective inspector. Your behavior has been odd, even for you, and I wondered if you would care to explain yourself. Not deigning to join the rest of us mere mortals at last are you?"

Being in the same house as Gregory for the whole weekend while having to keep his distance had pushed the Alpha to his breaking point, and he was not going to tolerate his own brother's petty jibes at his expense. The Alpha exploded with a snarl before he could stop himself. "Damn it all Sherlock! I will not stand for your teasing when you have no understanding of the situation!" He had risen to his feet, his fist pounding the desk in frustration. "You have no idea of what I am being forced to endure for your sake, brother. I am more vulnerable than I have ever been in my life and I can hardly bear it." He spun back towards the window, unable to let Sherlock witness his weakness any further lest it should fuel his childish need for torment more than it already had.

Sherlock observed his brother quietly for a moment, sadness playing across his features instead of the glee Mycroft probably expected. He finally began to move towards the upset Alpha, reaching forward to place his hand on the tense shoulder of his brother. "I was not teasing, Mycroft. I only wanted to give you an outlet to talk about the situation. You are clearly struggling and I am sorry to be the cause of any distress you and Lestrade must suffer on account of John and I." Mycroft could not hide the surprise on his face as he turned towards his brother. "Apparently Lestr… Greg, spoke to John yesterday and filled him in on the dilemma you are both faced with. John in turn talked with me last night. We are both happy for the two of you but sorry to be the cause of such difficulty."

Mycroft appreciated Sherlock's effort to use Gregory's first name finally, after all these years. He had not expected understanding nor kindness from his brother in this matter as it was not in the usual nature of their interactions for him to be so. He looked his brother over closely, more changes apparent than he had noticed previously, changes he wanted to ask about, but he limited himself to the conversation at hand. "It is not the fault of you or John, either one. It is the threat Moriarty presents to our family and our desire to help you both be rid of him that has created the issue at hand for Gregory and I. I believe we all can deal with it adequately enough to solve this this problem. It will be easier when we return to London at any rate."

Sherlock nodded, his head bowed in thought for a moment. When he spoke again, it was to stun his brother with a reply to his unanswered questions. "The bond, Mycroft. The changes you were observing, can all be traced to the bond between John and I. It has… grown, well beyond anything I could have ever expected when we initially bonded. I can honestly say, I feel complete in a way I never thought possible." He finally met Mycroft's eyes, "I genuinely hope you are able to find the same with Greg when this is all over."

Mycroft swallowed thickly as he considered how to respond, but no other words were forthcoming beyond gratitude. "Thank you, Sherlock. I appreciate your understanding and candor." Sherlock nodded in reply then puzzled his brother yet again as he unbuttoned his left cuff and began to slide his sleeve up. At length Sherlock held his arm before Mycroft, displaying the puffy red spot on the inside of his lower bicep. It took a moment for Mycroft to realize what he was looking at, his eyes going wide as he met Sherlock's determined gaze.

"I had Doctor Johnson insert mine this morning before breakfast. He will insert John's this afternoon before you all return for London. We decided that we will do any and everything we must to put an end to Moriarty. For all of our sakes, Mycroft. These should be healed enough for us to return to London by the end of this week. Then we can proceed."

Mycroft remained speechless in the face of his brother's declaration, well aware of the risk he was taking for all of their benefit. The risk to himself and to his blossoming family; his future happiness and everything it entailed.

Sherlock understood and did not expect more from his brother, the hand returned to the broad shoulder he himself had always been able to rely upon. It was time for him to begin to repay all of the support he had been given through the years.

"This will end very soon, Mycroft. We will make sure of it."

{*} {*} {*}

**Author's Note:** I hate constantly apologizing for taking so long with these chapters! Especially when we are So Close to the end of the story! I can only hope the amount of story I give you guys makes it worth it. Obviously I just don't Need to be juggling three or more stories at one time, not along with real life to boot. As Always I must give my Bountiful Gratitude to  **Ireland** **Spades**  for her efforts to make me a better writer, my commas shall forever be the bane of her Red Pen of Death, however, I Am Afraid! LOL Please enjoy guys and know that the climax is near, followed by a Very Fluffy epilogue. Any reviews, PMs, or feedback is Always appreciated. See you all as soon as I can and Thank You SO Much for sticking with me! Sincerely, Cynthia


	21. Chapter 21

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  As always it seems, I am apologizing for taking too long on this update. Suffice it to say that I simply put too much on my plate. Along with RL and internet issues, I am just now beginning to catch up. Here is our Long-awaited confrontation, I hope it is satisfying and everything you guys could hope for in a climax. Still a few chapters to wrap things up and enjoy some much deserved Fluff! Thank you So Very Much to  **Ireland** **Spades**  who has done nothing but make this story better ever since she came on board! I don't think I can ever thank her enough or convince her of the depths of my gratitude so go show her some love for me. :) Off to the story guys! I hope you enjoy and that it is worth the long wait. Thank you all for reading, commenting, subscribing, bookmarking, leaving kudos, and just following me on this terrific ride. Sincerely, Cynthia

{*} {*} {*}

Moriarty gazed at the earnest young fool sitting across from him. Two fingers rubbed absently over his temple while his other hand drummed rhythmically on the arm of his chair. He hated insubordination as much as incompetence.

"So, despite my specific instructions to the contrary, you took it upon yourself to infiltrate the Holmes estate; subsequently getting yourself captured and detained for a month. Can you explain to me why someone as powerful as Mycroft Holmes, would see fit to keep a lowly peon such as yourself under wraps?" His voice was utterly calm, the glimmer of a smile playing at the edge of his mouth and one eyebrow cocked in question as he waited on the lad.

Seb watched it all in silence; well aware of the tightly reined fury so carefully disguised by his mercurial boss. The poor kid was too dumb to realize the danger he was in and Seb almost felt sorry for the bastard. Almost.

The rookie thug leaned forward eagerly in his chair, "He didn't want me to be able to tell you what I found." Moriarty spared a flick of his eyes towards Seb before returning his attention to the young man as he spoke again. "It's all a big secret, you see. All hush-hush because they know you are looking." He smiled broadly preparing to deliver the coup de gras to his employer; certain he was about to be well rewarded for his suffering and silence these past weeks. "I found him, sir. I found Watson."

Moriarty's hand dropped from his temple and the fingers stilled on his chair. As irate as he was with his inept flunky, this was actually information he wanted. The hint of a smile grew to a small smirk, "Did you? That  _is_  good to hear. Details. NOW!"

There was a noticeable flinch but the lad continued. "He's at the estate. Living there it seems. But that is not even the best part, sir. The reason he's there and has been in hiding all these months... Watson is pregnant. And several months along from the looks of him." The triumph on the young man's face was clear when he saw his boss's face break into a wide maniacal grin.

Jim laced his fingers together and put his hands behind his head as he propped his Italian leather clad feet on his desk. He couldn't stop the smile as he gave Seb a look.

"Well, well Sebby. What do you make of that? Holmes got his little Omega knocked up and then tried to hide him from me. How quaint. How pedestrian of him. How Boring!" He knew there was more to this game than hiding a pregnant mate. There was always more when it can to the games he and Holmes played. But this time, it wasn't a game and he needed the good doctor in order to destroy Holmes completely. He glanced over at the rookie, too stupid to know he had been played... used. They allowed the boy to bring him this information for some reason. The game was changing and he would have to stay on his toes. He let his smile drop as he gave the boy a sharp stare. "Why do you suppose they released you?" He could almost read the smug response before the boy spoke. He watched the eager young imbecile puff up like a proud peacock and forced himself not to roll his eyes.

"I escaped, sir," the young man proudly declared. "When they were moving me, I picked a good location and pretended I had to go to the lav really bad." He smiled, "The goons transporting me weren't very smart. They let me go in and only guarded the door. I was out of the bathroom window and away before they knew what happened." He smiled at his own cleverness; practically tasting his reward now.

"WRONG! You fucking imbecile!" The furious outburst finally wiped the smug smile from the boy's face as he began to look uncertain. "They could have kept you forever without any reason at all. And I seriously doubt they even questioned you more than once or twice, they do know the bottom dregs of my organization on sight." The man began to protest but the weight of Seb's hand on his shoulder silenced him sharply. "They knew all along you had next to no information to give them. So it comes down to this, they kept you to keep their secret, yes. But they were not careless, you boring, witless child! They  _let_  you escape! You didn't even once think it was  _too easy_ for a two-bit thug like you to get away from trained government agents?" Moriarty glared, his discerning gaze raking over the stunned lad before he mumbled to himself, "Of course you didn't." He shook his head slightly, determined to make the boy understand the way their world worked. "They released you knowing you would run straight to me with your news. They released you because they chose for me to have this knowledge at this particular point. I don't tolerate disobedience in my organisation and I simply will not tolerate imbeciles. All you have done is serve as the perfect pawn in their gambit." Jim put his feet down and crossed his hands demurely on his desk as he leaned forward again, his voice nearly a whisper now. "You don't play chess do you, pet?" When the only reply was a quiet shake of the head, Jim muttered to himself again, "I shouldn't even be surprised." Focusing once more he continued, his dark gaze pinning the boy to his seat. "A pawn is the smallest piece on the board. It also happens to be the most dispensable. And as such, I find I no longer have need of your services." Jim turned his chair around, dismissing the young man as he stared out of the window. He was already calculating the effects this latest move and news would have on his plans. For Jim, the young man simply ceased to exist.

However the  _pawn_  had other ideas. He had worked hard and suffered for a reward. He was not going to just walk out of here with nothing. He began to complain and demand his due from the little pipsqueak who thought he was some kind of modern day Napoleon. Even while the goon tried to show him out, the young man persisted, growing louder as he was ignored.

The growing racket finally disturbed Moriarty's contemplation and he sighed loudly. "Sebby dear, there is so much  _noise_! It's giving Daddy such a headache and you  _know_  how cross I get. Take care of it, would you, love"

The blustering fool barely had a moment to register the danger before Seb took a step forward and snapped his neck cleanly with one sharp twist, letting the body drop to the floor at his feet without a second thought.

Jim glanced back over his shoulder and smiled, batting his eyes in that coquettish manner he liked to use at times. "Thank you Sebby. You're always so good to me, it's much better now." Seb merely stood waiting for his next orders while Jim's gaze raked over him, growing hungrier by the second. He was not surprised when Jim spoke, "Come here, Sebby. Daddy gets so turned on watching you work." Seb glanced at the body, glassy eyes staring up at them still. He knew most people would be turned off by a body and dead eyes staring at them but both men had been around death so much that it didn't phase either of them. Jim merely smiled as he reached to unfasten his trousers. "You can take care of the trash later. Daddy feels like celebrating."

Seb stepped over the body on the office rug, intent on keeping his boss happy. Jim might be a sick fuck but Seb wasn't complaining.

It was barely a half hour later as Seb groaned for release, bent over the expensive desk with his trousers around his ankles. While Jim buried himself balls deep in Seb's ass, biting fiercely over his shoulder blade and drawing blood as he came. Seb was used to the rough treatment and waited patiently for the small hand that wrapped languidly around him and finally allowed his release. He was never certain if Jim got off on watching him kill on his command or just liked to fuck over a fresh kill. Either way, they both lay sprawled over the desk, catching their breath with the fresh body still in plain sight.

Seb heard a soft chuckle behind him and couldn't stop the small hitch in his breathing as Jim licked sweat and blood from his back before yanking his head back harshly for a filthy kiss. When he released Seb's lips, Jim smiled darkly. "Our Little Johnny is pregnant Seb." There was the briefest moment of obvious glee before the blank mask slipped into place and Moriarty once more took the place of Jim. "You know what to do... I have an appointment to keep." Seb nodded once and barely flinched when his boss pulled out without warning and none too gently. By the time Seb stood to fasten his trousers Moriarty was gone. He only paused long enough to summon someone to dispose of the body before heading out after his boss.

They had work to do.

{*} {*} {*}

They had been back in London for two weeks now, having returned in the dead of night to set the final gambit into motion.

John hadn't realized how homesick he really was until he set foot in 221B Baker Street once more. A huge weight seemed to lift from his shoulders and the Omega practically purred with happiness and contentment. Sherlock smiled as he sensed his mate's pleasure, it was reassuring to be back in their home together once again. Maybe the nesting instinct was kicking in early, because all John wanted to do was stay in the flat with Sherlock and prepare for the arrival of their children.

Unfortunately, he couldn't do that just yet.

Mycroft's minions still went through the motions of sweeping the flat regularly, though one or two devices were left strategically in place. Devices everyone was well aware of so that the information intercepted could be controlled. Though it looked to anyone watching that security was getting lax and careless, and the protected couple were unaware, that was anything but the case; the carefully structured facade a crucial part of their plan.

John was smuggled out of the flat at intervals for his check-ups with Doctor Johnson, keeping up the pretense of  _hiding_ him, though he was anything but hidden from those they wanted to see. Careless slips in his disguise or his cover allowing glimpses for the observers they knew were watching.

Careful lapses in security were planned as well, a guard inattentive or absent from his post. Every action planned out in excruciating detail to give the impression of complacency after all these months of hiding and high alert.

While movements on the security front went to plan, Mycroft, Sherlock, and Lestrade discreetly tightened their focus on Moriarty's trail. They had carefully drugged and tagged their Trojan horse, leaving him with no memory other than of a normal night's sleep. After allowing the pawn's escape, all they had to do was wait and watch. The young man never knew that he led them straight to his boss, the tag passing all security scans without even a blip. Not that they expected for the final play to be at that location, it simply gave them a target to isolate and raid when the time came. Sherlock for one was greatly relieved when this trial run of the tag went without a hitch.

Sadly, they were not particularly surprised to recover both their tag, and the body of the young man, within two days of his escape.

John was kept informed of every part of the plan but not allowed to do anything at this point. He hated it, the inaction going against the soldier's nature. Sherlock did not command or insist, he practically begged John to simply focus on gestating their children for the moment. There would be enough strain on John and the babies soon enough as he risked everything to help bring this tyranny to an end. Sherlock and Doctor Johnson both could hardly be blamed for wanting John to rest. John grudgingly conceded but continued his daily Tai Chi to stay in shape as much as he could, with some added stair climbing and laps around the flat. It wasn't like having a real workout but he was making the most out of his condition and situation. The Omega understood the necessity of what they were doing, and the soldier would be called into service again soon enough.

By the third week, they were as prepared as they could be, simply waiting for Moriarty to make his move. For a change, John was the one going mad with boredom. While the nesting urge was setting in, he was limited in what he could do to prepare for the children at the moment, though the upstairs bedroom had been cleaned thoroughly and awaited them like an empty canvas craving paint.

John had made certain Mycroft would keep tabs on his closest friends when he left, especially Sally. He had worried that she would be targeted after his first kidnapping, but even more so when he disappeared. Thankfully she and her family were safe; Mycroft reporting that she had safely delivered a baby girl. At this point, John was missing his friend terribly. The Omega longing to share his concerns and feelings with someone who would understand his perspective, having already experienced it for themselves. He wanted that bit of reassurance that everything was normal, as well as to share his joy with hers. He considered letting Mycroft arrange a letter or visit, but finally decided that any information or access could put her family at risk. He reconciled himself to waiting until things were finally resolved before seeing his friend again.

For all the planning and preparations, it was a simple act of spontaneity that set the end in motion.

{*} {*} {*}

John was having a craving; a truly urgent and severe craving for a bacon butty. He was trying to ignore it for the time being and wait patiently instead. Mrs. Hudson was out with Mrs. Turner for the afternoon and Sherlock was meeting Lestrade at the Yard. He was only going to be gone an hour, John could wait until he returned. Calling down to Speedy's to have them deliver a sandwich upstairs was simply too ridiculous for John to contemplate doing, even in his very pregnant state. He rubbed his hands soothingly over the twins while their apparent demands went unheeded and his stomach grumbled again. Still, he could wait for Sherlock...well...he tried.

Within fifteen minutes he was arguing with himself, it was only downstairs...right outside their front door. Sherlock did encourage him to indulge all of his cravings and let the babies have anything they seemed to want. No, he could wait...he could, only forty minutes to go; maybe a snack of pickles and jam would hold the babies over until Sherlock got back. He slowly pushed himself up from his chair and turned toward the kitchen. Surely that had taken five more minutes on its own, he thought ruefully. He was headed for the kitchen, his feet moved in that direction, he  _knew_  they did, yet John found himself out of the flat, at the bottom of the stairs and out of the door before he thought twice. John shrugged and smiled to himself as he pulled the door to Speedy's open, whatever kept the twins happy. He would just get his sandwich and nip back upstairs before Sherlock even returned.

He ended up ordering a large orange juice and two sandwiches, just in case one didn't calm the craving.. He couldn't even wait to get back upstairs, unwrapping the first sandwich and taking the first bite with a sigh. With a hearty 'Ta', John tucked the bag with his second sandwich under one arm and took up his juice in his free hand, happily biting into his treat as he stepped out the door to head back to the flat. He froze in his tracks, still mid-chew, at the sight awaiting him outside.

One booted foot crossed over the other, Sebastian Moran was leaning casually against the wall between Speedy's and the entrance to 221B. His left hand was tucked into a pocket, pushing his leather jacket back enough to reveal the holstered handgun he wore, while the other lifted a cigarette to his lips.

John watched as he took a slow drag from the fag, alert for the next move. The soldier had assumed control in an instant, but otherwise John still appeared relaxed in all outward appearances; swallowing his food and sipping his juice while he kept his eyes on the threat before him. Moran could have learned his sense of understated menace from his boss, but John suspected it was an innate quality that the military had simply honed to a Tee. Neither man moved or spoke while Moran puffed the cloud of smoke into the London breeze, before cutting his eyes toward his prey.

"Long time no see isn't it, Captain?" Moran appraised the smaller man, taking in the pronounced abdomen, "Quite a few changes too, I see."

John studied the man before him carefully, not bothering to respond as he purposely took another bite of his sandwich and chewed slowly. They were counting on the theory that Moriarty wouldn't want John hurt, at least not yet. They believed he would want to be certain Sherlock was present for whatever he had in mind, so that this time he could fully enjoy the Alpha's torment. He could tell Moran was annoyed by his lack of response, but John knew, better than anyone, how to play his cards. It appeared their theory was proven correct when a black SUV with tinted windows pulled to the kerb and Moran spoke again.

Smirking slightly to the fellow soldier and nodding his head towards the vehicle, he spoke, "Let's just do this the easy way, Captain. Shall we? Get in."

John stood firm, chewing slowly. He stared boldly at Moran as he took a pull of his juice and swallowed, finally shrugging nonchalantly. "Fine. As long as I get to keep my food."

Moran couldn't stop his small smile at the soldier's nerve. "Certainly, Captain," he said, gesturing to the vehicle as he pushed off from the wall.

John stepped forward and carefully took his seat without another word, while Moran circled around to get in beside him. He had bought all the time he could. While the possibility that the CCTV feeds had been tampered with or his guards taken out was very real, they had other means of keeping Sherlock alerted to what was going on. He had given the staff at Speedy's and the watchers of the homeless network plenty of time to spot something and send out a warning. Not to mention the sharp push to the stem on his watch that sent a silent signal ping out to Sherlock, Mycroft, and Lestrade all at once. Another ingenious invention of Mycroft's people that alerted everyone to begin the tracking. Even as Moran collected his phone, quickly turning it off, the signal had already been sent to start the trace on the subdural tracker. John handed over his things without a fuss, sitting back in his seat to finish his sandwich and juice, while he mentally reviewed their strategy and plans.

With luck this would all be finished tonight.

{*} {*} {*}

Mycroft knew the moment John left the flat and entered Speedy's; he also knew the moment his cameras went out and he lost contact with his guards. He had maintained personal monitoring of all aspects of surveillance ever since Sherlock and John returned home, not willing to risk his family's safety on second hand information. He didn't waste time, redirecting the feeds to his laptop and phone while he quickly moved to his waiting car and headed after Sherlock. He had no doubt that this was the move they had been waiting for, and apparently Sherlock agreed. His brother and Lestrade both barrelled out of NSY as he pulled up.

While Mycroft's timing was impeccable, there wasn't time to comment on it as they made their way toward Baker Street. Sherlock was grim, focused intently on his phone and incoming updates from his homeless watchers.

Lestrade reached across the seat, putting his hand over Mycroft's and giving an encouraging squeeze. Mycroft quickly glanced over and met the warm gaze of his mate-to-be, returning the smile he found there. They had kept their distance since returning from the country, wary of setting off Gregory's heat in the midst of their operation. They both hated the separation, the pull to be with each other only growing as they stayed apart.

Mycroft turned his hand over, lacing his fingers with Gregory's, returning the squeeze as he whispered, "Soon Gregory, very soon now." Greg nodded and they remained joined while they rode in silent contemplation.

As they arrived at Baker Street, Sherlock growled harshly in his throat and gripped the door handle so tightly an imprint of his fingers would surely be left behind. The Alpha was ready to leap from the car, he could scent and chase down his mate on foot if he had to, only the sharp commanding reminder from his brother stopped him.

"The plan, Sherlock. Remember the plan." The Alpha jerked, breathing in sharply at the words and voice of his dominant Alpha brother. His hand twitched over the handle as he struggled to release his grip and the steady growl rose and fell in volume as control was wrestled back from the Alpha. There was an end goal that was much more important than indulging instincts in the short term. At last, Sherlock visibly shook himself before slowly sitting back in his seat and giving his brother a firm nod.

"Thank you, Mycroft. I am in control now. The instincts are simply overwhelming."

"Perfectly understandable, brother. Can you sense John? Is he well?" Mycroft genuinely wanted the information but was indulging his own curiosity about Sherlock and John's unique bond as well.

Sherlock's brows furrowed for only a moment before relaxing, "He is fine….focused." His fellow passengers were surprised when Sherlock suddenly chuckled, "Apparently he is also annoyed that we can't wrap this up without all of the dramatics." He looked over to Lestrade and Mycroft, "He is ready."

The car had pulled to the kerb outside 221B. The real work began now, the "show" was on.

{*} {*} {*}

Moran had let him finish his butty before insisting on the blindfold. John had merely glared daggers at the ex-soldier until he handed over the blindfold and allowed the Omega to tie it himself. The two of them had been through this particular rodeo too damn many times and Moran held a grudging degree of respect for the former army doctor. Unlike most of Moriarty's other henchmen, he certainly knew enough not to underestimate the man, Omega or not. He had observed Captain Watson closely since he first picked him up. Something was different this time. Something he couldn't put a finger on but his instincts were constantly nagging him about. The closest he could come to a conclusion was noting that the Omega was unusually calm despite his very pregnant state. It went beyond the enforced calm that was trained into soldiers in the face of stress and adversity, this was almost preternatural. It was putting Moran on edge; the longer they rode, the closer they got to Moriarty, the worse it became. When Captain Watson began to hum softly and rub over his swollen belly while a small smile played across his lips, Sebastian Moran began to experience something he had not felt in a long time...fear.

He squashed down the uneasy feelings and focused on his task, which was bringing Captain Watson in alive. So far, so good.

They arrived in due time and Moran escorted the Captain inside before removing the blindfold. John blinked a few times to allow his eyes to adjust and then began to systematically review his surroundings and relay as much of that information as possible to Sherlock through the bond. They had been practicing all this time and found the more their bond grew the greater their control became; John used every bit of training, everything he had learned from Sherlock and Alec alike, to increase their knowledge.

He appeared to be in a large manor house, similar to the Holmes estate but not as old or near as grand. A massive staircase swept up the right side of the foyer and onto the second level, while arches and doors branched off into various other rooms. If they were greeted by a butler John had not sensed his presence, in fact he had seen no one else beyond he and Moran so far but he continually scanned and relayed information all the same. Moran gestured to their left and John led the way as he was taken to the library and introduced to his  _host_.

Moriarty sat behind a large mahogany desk, a tumbler of whiskey in his hand, completely engrossed in the laptop before him. He was grinning madly to himself and chuckling now and then. John suspected he knew what had the consulting criminal so amused and suppressed his own knowing smile, Sherlock was a superb actor when the situation required. Though judging from what he easily sense earlier from his mate, he wasn't entirely acting either.

Moran cleared his throat softly, prompting the small dark man to look up. He turned his manic smile upon the Omega, his voice no less menacing for its softness. "Hello again Johnny. My, my aren't you looking lovelier than ever," his words uttered as an indecent caress. "I really must say that impending motherhood suits you." John managed to stop the scowl that wanted to cross his brow when the maniac even referred to his children, but he kept his placid expression in place as Moriarty continued. "But really now, where are my manners Johnny? Please have a seat, you must be anxious to put your feet up." John didn't bother with a reply but did take the offered seat. Moriarty spared a quick glance at Moran before commenting on John's silence. "Really Johnny? Name, rank, and serial number seems to be a bit much don't you think?"

A small tight smile appeared on John's face and he tilted his head slightly, studying the madman before him. Just as the moment became uncomfortable enough for Moriarty to shift slightly in his seat, John replied. "Merely conserving my energy. It seems a prudent course of action given my condition, don't you think?"

Moriarty blinked, uncertain of what to make of the calm and logical reply from the man before him. However, it only took a moment for his normal arrogance to take over once again. "Oh certainly a wise choice. Would you care to lie down? I can certainly offer you a wide choice of bedrooms, should you require...particularly mine." There was no mistaking the leering tone that had bled into Moriarty's voice as he made his offer.

John had no urge to think of Moriarty and bedrooms together in the same breath for any reason. Thankfully they had all been aware of the type of tactics that might be employed and had prepared accordingly. He ignored the implications behind the voice as he replied. "I think I'll be just fine here, thanks. But I'll certainly keep your kind offer in mind." He sat at ease, both hands resting loosely on his abdomen, breathing even, pulse steady, perfectly calm it appeared.

Moriarty studied him, an awkward smile on his face, as if forced there by sheer will alone rather than a natural reaction, he seemed to shake himself and changed the subject. Turning his attention back to the laptop he smiled brightly once again. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Sherlock is quite distraught over your disappearance. Would you like to see? It's most entertaining! I can't decide how long I want to let him stew before throwing him a bone. I do want him to find you after all...to find...you and I."

John gave nothing away, the same small smile on his face, the same slow blink. Moriarty could think anything he wanted at this point, their plan was finite and the madman himself had already taken the step that would seal his fate. He just didn't know it yet. "I will take your word for it, though I have no doubt he is indeed spectacular." John emphasised the last part of his sentence, making it clear in just what way he thought Sherlock was spectacular. He allowed himself a broad smile as he quipped, "I do have the advantage of seeing the proof everyday, however, unlike yourself. So please, don't let me hinder your viewing pleasure."

The reply caused Moriarty to pause, his brow furrowed for a moment. The Omega simply wasn't reacting the way he anticipated and it bothered him when things did not go to plan. "Do excuse me a moment Johnny, I need to speak to Sebastian."

John had watched the tightness around Moriarty's eyes increase and the edges of his practiced smile pull taut and hid his smirk until the man was behind him. He always did enjoy defying convention and expectations and he did so now with a great deal of satisfaction. Lacing his fingers together over his belly, John closed his eyes and let his thoughts and emotions flow outward to his mate, quickly receiving the reassurance of the same back from Sherlock.

Moriarty directed his right hand man into the hallway with a sharp jerk of his head. Things didn't feel right. Watson wasn't acting the way an Omega should when their offspring were threatened. It might be a small thing, but he had not stayed alive all this time by ignoring the small things. Conferring with Moran did nothing to ease his fraying nerves. Watson wasn't drugged apparently, and certainly wasn't armed. And while Sebastian agreed with the general sense of unease, he couldn't identify any actual threat to target. Moriarty was not comfortable with frustration; at least Sherlock's Alpha was reacting exactly as he had hoped. He sharply ordered Moran to tighten security and keep alert. It was all he could do in the face of a threat they merely perceived. His manic grin returned as he entered the library once more and took his seat before the laptop. Perhaps a change of strategy. Moriarty turned up the volume on the video feeds from Baker Street, letting the Omega hear his Alpha's distress, while he completely ignored the man and focused on enjoying the havoc he had caused.

John was fighting not to smile or laugh and give them away, but hearing Sherlock in the full throes of a  _faked_  Alpha rage was quite amusing. He tried not to wince at the various crashes and thuds he could hear; he hoped the flat wouldn't be in too bad of shape when they got back. He nearly choked when he heard Mycroft's voice as well, chiming in to  _calm_  Sherlock. He merely relaxed further, letting his head rest against the back of his chair and closing his eyes, John dozed lightly while Moriarty indulged himself. It was a skill he had learned quickly in the army, getting a few winks in while remaining alert and able to engage in battle at a moment's notice. John knew the kind of reaction the madman wanted to see and he refused to give him the satisfaction. Barely ten minutes later, the next card was played.

Moriarty could not understand what was going on, Sherlock was responding as expected but the Omega was ignoring everything….even napping. He couldn't say he knew much about pregnant Omegas but he expected more of a response. He was already frustrated but when he watched some of Mycroft's men corner Sherlock, holding him down while a sedative was administered he slammed his laptop shut with a growl. That at least got the Omega's attention again. "Your brother-in-law has the most tedious habit of interfering in my plans, Johnny. It appears our little game shall have to be put off as he has seen fit to sedate Sherlock. Boring. I can't play with an unconscious Alpha, where would the fun in that be?" Moriarty instead chose to focus his dark gaze on John, slowly raking over the compact Omega and the visible swell of pregnancy. The words ripe and lush sprang readily to mind. He might have missed his opportunity to breed the Omega for himself, at least this time, but that didn't mean he couldn't get something out of this little game. "As long as we have to wait, shall we see about dinner, Johnny boy? I would send someone to make up a room for you since you will be staying with us indefinitely; but why should I bother when my rooms will be more than adequate."

Once more John forced himself not to rise to the bait, not even to let the muscle in his jaw tighten in anger or revulsion. He knew exactly what was happening and he would not be here long enough to worry about Moriarty and his bedroom. He knew Sherlock was 'drugged' with saline and even know the swap was being made; a decoy Sherlock being taken to Bart's for observation while His Sherlock joined Mycroft, Lestrade, and the rest of the strike team. Moriarty wouldn't be watching for the threat tonight, thinking Sherlock incapacitated, and this gave them yet another edge over their slippery foe. Armed with the comforting presence of Sherlock in his mind, John held up his crumpled paper bag with his second sandwich, "I'm all set for dinner, thanks. But I'll certainly join you if you like, no need to be rude now is there?" He smiled his most enigmatic smile and enjoyed the small crack in Moriarty's carefully crafted facade.

{*} {*} {*}

It had been easier than he had anticipated, acting his rage out for Moriarty, when he had so much pent up emotional ammunition to channel into his performance. The constant contact with John kept his true instincts in check so that he could remain focused on their plans. When the information began to trickle through their bond, Sherlock was able to assimilate and process quickly; having identified the property where John was being held and began reviewing the blueprints in his mind even before Mycroft's men had finished triangulating the position of John's tag.

Once safely in the 'ambulance' for the swap, he quickly began to issue instructions and run logistics through Mycroft and Lestrade as well. The secondary team was in place, preparing to raid the office complex they had already identified in coordination with the primary raid on John and Moriarty's location. While Moriarty was escorting John to his dining room, Sherlock, Mycroft and Lestrade joined the primary team now skirting the perimeter of Moriarty's security. Once everyone was in place and the final check-ins made, the team slowly began to close the trap on its unsuspecting prey. Each person received the same final message before they began.

Moriarty falls tonight.

{*} {*} {*}

John was taking particular delight in aggravating Moriarty, though it was a delicate balance as he didn't want to push the man too far. When they sat for dinner, John asked for the loo, taking his sandwich and his empty glass with him as Moran escorted him to the nearby lav. He made Moran hold the glass while he relieved himself and washed his hands. He then washed the glass thoroughly in the sink before filling it with cool water from the tap. Taking up his sandwich once again, he carried both back to the table with him. He enjoyed seeing the irritation on both men's faces but he would take no chances on being drugged. Without waiting on his host, he simply helped himself to his sandwich and water. He continued to monitor both men peripherally as he followed Sherlock's movements via their bond. He knew when the push began, in no way surprised as the lights went out. Disabling all electronic communications and power to the estate was one of the first steps.

It only took thirty seconds for the emergency generators to kick in and restore a minimum of lighting. John was not surprised to see the gun in Moriarty's hand aimed in his direction, though he rather thought Moriarty was surprised to find him still sitting there. A quick glance passed between Moran and his boss, a single sharp nod and Moran disappeared to secure the site or expedite their escape, whichever might be required. Moriarty rose from his seat, the gun never wavering from its target as the man moved closer to his  _guest_.

John continued to eat calmly, letting Moriarty fume a bit longer, however his host seemed to have reached his snapping point.

The grip tightened on the gun in the small hand, the aim precise on the Omega's head. "What. Is happening, Johnny? Don't pretend innocence with me. I can observe as well as Sherlock and I am sure you know exactly what is happening. How did they find you...follow you?"

John shrugged slightly, "I assure you, I know nothing about what is happening. Not everything has to do with Sherlock and I, you do have other enemies."

Moriarty's face drew tight, the psychopath about to explode when a shrill whistle caused him to tense, obviously a signal of some kind. John was on his feet the next moment, a small hand gripping his elbow tightly as he was urged from his chair and pushed in front of Moriarty as a shield while they made their way out of the dining room and toward the foyer. Once again they didn't encounter anyone, perhaps there was no staff or they had sense enough to make themselves scarce.

John went willingly. He may not know where Moriarty was taking him but he knew exactly who was waiting  _for_  him. He smothered his smile and growing excitement as he accompanied the dangerous man who still held a gun on him. They reached the dimly lit foyer without incident and Moriarty was pushing him off to the side towards what appeared to be a hidden exit beneath the stairs. They had almost made their escape when a low rumble vibrated softly across the room, bringing Moriarty about in a whirl, dragging John with him as well, gun still at the ready. John could only smile as Moriarty's eyes grew large at the sight that met them.

Across the foyer just inside the entry hall, stood Sherlock Holmes. The Alpha was pristine in his black suit and plum colored shirt, both tailored to enhance his natural grace and beauty while disguising the lethal strength carried beneath all the finery. Sherlock was quiet and unbelievably calm, his shoulder leaning against a decorative pillar, arms crossed loosely in front of his chest as he casually studied his fingernails.

Moriarty almost sputtered when he spoke, "What are you….this isn't... _how_  are you here?" While he retained a firm hold on the Omega, what he found most disconcerting was the lack of response by either man to the situation they were in at the moment. It wasn't natural, it wasn't what he planned on and he was quickly attempting to rearrange his plans to work with these new variables.

Sherlock barely glanced over at them when Moriarty spoke, instead he looked into the hallway mirror and began to fuss with his hair as he spoke. "Me? Oh I just came to retrieve John. No worries, be out of your hair in a tick." He kept brushing at an unruly curl that refused to lay properly. "Tsk, damn tedious if you ask me. Making me appear like this." He sighed dramatically as he finally left off messing with his hair, "Alas, I suppose it  _is_  to be expected. You did take my Omega after all and rob me of my personal consultant in these matters. So you must deal with me as I am, undisciplined curls and all."

John had been shaking his head slowly, agreeing with the sad state of affairs his mate proclaimed. But when Sherlock gave him a most inappropriate wink across the room, John could no longer stifle the giggles struggling to get out. "Drama queen," he sassed back at his mate and received a perfunctory bow in response. Sherlock was smiling as well, chuckling low in his throat.

Gobsmacked was not an attractive look on Moriarty's face. He had no idea when he had lost complete control of this situation but he found himself staring back and forth between two men who were supposed to be cowed in fear of him, trembling with worry over what his next move would be; instead...they were giggling like schoolgirls. He had no idea where Moran had gotten to but he needed to take charge of things again and quickly. He waited for a lull in the laughter before pressing his gun firmly to Watson's temple, his gaze cold and calculating, firmly fixed on the Alpha.

The response was instantaneous. All giggling stopped and Sherlock straightened to his full height to face his nemesis. The spark of humor fell from his eyes and Moriarty faced the glare of one of the most powerful Alphas he knew he had ever met. The low challenging growls of one Alpha to another slowly filled the room as the two men stared at each other with deadly intent.

It was a much louder growl that broke the stalemate.

{*} {*} {*}

Mycroft didn't often involve himself in field work but when he did he was every bit as lethal as his brother. Having decided that this particular threat to his family had gone on long enough, he was just as determined as Sherlock to see Moriarty come to an end. He was dressed out just like all the other strike squad members except for the sheathed blade slung across his back, the strap secured at his opposite hip. Several eyes were raised but no one questioned the Alpha over his choice in weaponry.

Lestrade could have headed up the secondary team raiding the office complex, however, knowing that his friends and his soon-to-be mate were facing the most dangerous villain they had ever encountered, sealed the deal for him. When the team began to move in, Lestrade was right beside Mycroft as they worked their way into the rear of the property and entered the house. Later there would be time to reflect on how well they worked together, how seamlessly they meshed, but for now they were both intently focused on their task. What security they encountered was dispatched quickly, staff arrested and hauled away for questioning. They made their way inside and up the back stairs, knowing Sherlock would be engaging Moriarty in the front of the house. They worked on clearing out the other threats to the rear. Working in tandem, they had made good progress and were nearing the end of the main hallway, both of them opening doors with firearms drawn to clear the floor faster. Lestrade quickly ducked into one room as Mycroft swung the door open across the hall, in hindsight they should not have expected their good luck to hold out.

Mycroft had barely glanced into his room when he heard several loud grunts and heavy thud behind him. He spun in time to see Gregory on the floor, dazed and his temple bloodied, with Colonel Moran standing over him. He saw the gun aimed at Gregory's head, saw the hand raise slightly to make the kill shot he knew was coming. Mycroft would never be able to explain what happened next, only that his Alpha overrode everything. The next moment he had his left hand squeezed tightly around Moran's throat, snarling loudly in his face. Moran's eyes were wide, clearly not believing he was facing Mycroft Holmes, government official, and losing. Mycroft's right hand reached smoothly over his shoulder, long fingers closing over the handle of his blade. Pinned to the wall by the hand choking him and the weight of the Alpha against him, Sebastian could do nothing but listen. He heard what sounded like the scrape of cold steel and that was all the warning he got. Mycroft held firm at Moran's throat but stepped away from the body just before he thrust the saber violently into the abdomen before him. As Moran gaped and choked, the Alpha gave a vicious twist to the blade before ripping it from the warm flesh. The ex-soldier slumped to the floor with a thump, feebly trying to clutch the wound in his belly as the blood flowed freely, staining his clothes. He could only gape like a beached fish as the Alpha spoke cold and deadly above him.

"You may have stood a chance of getting out of here alive and only enduring questioning and imprisonment." A shiver raced along Moran's spine and his heart beat faster as the Alpha continued. "However, that was before you harmed my mate. I can now assure you, with absolute clarity, that that was the last thing you will  _ever_  do." The first strike was not enough for the Alpha. Mycroft had never had a mate to defend, a mate to risk losing or to fight over, he had no preparation to control the brutal instincts that took over. With a loud roar, he drew back his arm and brought the blade sweeping down to slice cleanly across the Colonel's throat. Blood welled up, spilling forth with every beat of the weakening heart. With a disgusting rattle, Sebastian Moran took his last breath.

Mycroft turned his back on the dead man and knelt swiftly beside Gregory. His pulse was strong and steady and he was blinking, blearily trying to focus on his savior. Mycroft shushed him and placed a swift kiss on his forehead. They still had to see this through to the end. Disregarding the blood, Mycroft leaned over and hoisted the dead man over his shoulder without difficulty, holding him securely with one arm and gathering his blade with the other, he walked out of the room. The back-up making his way along the hall was startled by the sight of Mycroft Holmes covered in blood, carrying a blade and a body but he didn't get a chance to comment. "Detective Inspector Lestrade has been injured. If you know what is good for you, you'll get him out to the medics for treatment and stay with him until I return." The young man wasted no time at all following those orders while the Alpha moved towards the staircase landing.

He could hear the low challenging growls of Alphas facing each other. He could practically smell the angry threat of Moriarty in the air, and to a lesser degree he could pick up the determined scents of his brother and his mate. He could not make out the conversation of the two men but he soon saw the gun pressed to John's temple and determined the time for a distraction was now. With barely a grunt, he heaved the Colonel's body over the stair rail, sending the dead weight plummeting to the foyer floor, conveniently beside Moriarty. The surprised jump of the small Alpha gave him profound enjoyment, but the sudden reek of fear was even more delightful. He began to make his way down the stairs to join in the finale of this grand performance.

{*} {*} {*}

All three men flinched as the loud roar echoed from above. Sherlock quickly met John's questioning gaze but couldn't provide an answer. He was certain that was the sound of his brother but could not imagine what could possibly have driven his own Alpha to such a primal reaction, having never seen Mycroft in such a rage. There was nothing they could do but continue to play this out so he gave his own mate the smallest of shrugs.

Moriarty was disoriented and trying desperately to hide it, nothing seemed to be working out as he had hoped it would. He could not explain the loud roar but quickly became certain he knew exactly whom it came from. Narrowing his eye, the condescending sneer returned to his voice as he spoke, "Really now, Sherlock. Has it come to this at last? Are you so intimidated...so incompetent that you had to call in big brother to help you with your problems? I have to say I am deeply disappointed in you."

Sherlock smirked, having just spotted Mycroft moving forward; covering his amazement at the sight of his sibling, he replied to Moriarty. "I assure you it was not necessary at all. My brother has his own agenda here." Just as he saw Mycroft lifting the body, he smiled darkly, "I believe he is in charge of...garbage disposal." Moran's bloodied body fell beside Moriarty with a loud thud that resounded across the hall. The small Alpha started and stared at the body of his long-time, protector and partner in crime, unable to control the spike of sudden fear while his nemesis quipped. "Oh look! It appears he is  _very_  good at his job too." Moriarty's hands shook slightly as he looked back up at Sherlock, seeing the smug expression on his face and the faint traces of triumph in his eyes.

Moriarty knew he was alone now. He reflexively backed away from the stairs and the body still slowly oozing out its lifesblood, tugging the unresisting Omega with him. His mind was whirling with what his next step should be. He could simply shoot the Omega now and at least get to watch Sherlock suffer before he died. He couldn't say death was at the top of his list of things to do, so he considered the alternatives. As it stood now, he was facing both Holmes and who knew what forces outside. His best bet would seem to be to use Johnny as a shield and attempt to make his getaway. He could regroup and come after Sherlock another time, plus he would still have his Omega under his power. He was distracted from his thoughts as he saw Mycroft Holmes descending the stairs to his left. His eyes widened comically at the sight of the normally pristine man covered in blood and carrying a blade.

Sherlock met his brother's gaze with an appreciative nod. Mycroft returned the nod and remained silent as he approached, coming to stand beside his little brother. Both men ignored Moriarty completely. Sherlock reached out for the blade, "Tsk, tsk Mycroft. I know you were taught to care for your blade better than this." He reached out for the blade, snatching a handkerchief from his pocket and beginning to carefully clean the blood off. Glancing at his nemesis and gesturing slightly with the blade he spoke, "Family heirloom, you know. Have to care for it properly...handle it with respect."

Moriarty snapped. "I still have your precious family. Would you like to watch them die? Take another step and we'll see just how fast Johnny boy can bleed out." He was tired of being dismissed as though he was an ant the two brothers could step on at will. Time to remind them who the ants actually were. "It's too bad you're such a poor Alpha, Sherlock. Any Alpha worth his salt wouldn't have allowed their pregnant mate out of their sight. But you, no, you just left your little breeder roaming alone and now look what's happened. Even if I die here, I'll take your family with me. If I escape, I'm still taking your mate and child with me. Your brat will be born soon enough and then I can have your Omega all for myself. You really should be ashamed of yourself for causing such distress to your little pet."

Sherlock shrugged with nonchalance, replying in an offhanded manner, "Since when do I care about causing distress? It's all part of playing the game...isn't it, Jim?"

John had remained quiet, not provoking his captor while he waited for his cue to join the fray. His cue came as a nudge through the bond coinciding with his mate's words. He crossed his arms over his pregnant belly as best he could with Moriarty holding one elbow. Narrowing his eyes, he glared at his mate, "Sherlock Holmes! Do you mean to tell me I am standing here, pregnant with your child, and a gun to my head because you are  _still_ playing bloody games with this psychopath?" The excuse of his pregnancy and hormones was the perfect explanation for him ranting at his mate, all the explanation Moriarty required at any rate. No reason to let the madman know about the twins and just how much they were risking.

Sherlock flushed and bowed his head in apparent shame and Moriarty began to gloat,  _This was more like it._

John continued however, ignoring the threat at his side in order to chastise his mate. "If we get out of here, so help me, you will spend the next year making this up to me. And don't think I won't make you do it either! In fact, why don't you get on your knees this very minute and start begging for my forgiveness." He felt the subtle approval through their bond and risked a slight wink as Sherlock glanced up at him from under his dark lashes.

Mycroft only stood back, watching in silence. Sherlock allowed the blade to fall, dragging behind him as he shuffled forward just a bit, not wanting to get too close and cause Moriarty to feel threatened. Their plan relied on Moriarty's arrogance and utter confidence in his position of power. Humbled and shamefaced, Sherlock knelt before his mate.

Moriarty couldn't stop the bark of laughter from his throat. "I can not believe it! I never would have hoped to see the great Sherlock Holmes on his knees, cowed by pathetic sentiment...over an Omega." The maniacal grin was back, nearly splitting the sharp features in two, "Please do continue, Sherlock. I am anxious to hear your final words to your precious mate."

Sherlock glanced briefly at the other Alpha before addressing John once more. The heartbroken expression he plastered onto his face did nothing to conceal the building excitement they were sharing through the bond as their plans came to fruition. "John, you are absolutely correct. I am entirely to blame and I am deeply sorry for my actions. You should always be more important than the game." Moriarty was practically bouncing on his toes with suppressed glee at the spectacle. "I apologize, John. I apologize to you and to our unborn offspring for putting you in this delicate position. Please forgive me for subjecting you to the company of the vilest man we know for even a minute longer than necessary." Moriarty's face fell slightly, not sure he liked where this was going but he didn't interfere as Sherlock continued speaking. "You deserve better, at the very least you deserve to be held by a higher class of villain than this man I have subjected you to. It will never happen again...I promise."

John huffed, "Too right it won't!" He met Sherlock's penitent gaze with eyes filled with fiery passion, "Let's end this, love." Sherlock's smile spread slow and wicked across his face and the slight nod was all the permission John required.

Before Moriarty had the chance to blink twice, the Omega had relieved him of his gun. A few strategic blows with iron-like fingers hit his lower back, followed by a sharp twist against a particular set of nerves and he suddenly found he could not move...at all. Jim Moriarty was paralyzed, forced to stare straight ahead in dawning horror as the small, unassuming man that was John Watson leaned in close and spoke.

"You should  _never_  have messed with my family!"

His task accomplished, John walked away from Moriarty, sparing a moment to stop and bestow a quick kiss on his mate as he passed. Giving Moriarty a final look of disdain, he walked over to stand beside Mycroft, tucking the Alpha's own weapon in the back of his pants as he went. The final strike was Sherlock's by rights and both men served as witnesses to justice being served at long last. Not only for them but for all those who had suffered because of the madman before them.

Sherlock rose to his feet, the razor sharp blade still in his hand. He flipped the handle in his hand and brought the blunt edge of the blade to rest across his forearm, displaying it for the Alpha before him. "Perhaps you recognize the blade? Some of the finest tempered steel available." He glanced at the man before him, knowing he could not move or respond, yet he questioned anyway, "Are you aware of how steel is tempered?" He glanced expectantly at the unmoving face, "No?" He frowned in mock disappointment before continuing, "The steel is repeatedly heated and then cooled, imbuing it with both strength and flexibility." He admired the blade a moment longer, sliding it carefully over his arm much as he did his bow across the violin. He lowered the blade to his side before he met the eyes before him, cold fury shining from their depths.

In his peripheral vision, Moriarty could just make out the edge of the sharp sword as it was brought up to carefully caress his cheek. As Sherlock spoke he alternated cheeks, tapping the blade against his face for emphasis

.

"You - _tap_ \- expected to push me over the edge. You thought you would face an Alpha broken and out of his mind...at the mercy of his instincts. You - _tap_ \- underestimated John and I both. Everything you - _tap_ \- have done has only driven us closer...made us stronger. You have only yourself to blame,  _you_ - _tap_ \- made us strong enough to face you, and flexible enough to out-think you." He dropped the sword to his side and leaned in close, cupping Moriarty's face in an obscene mockery of intimacy as he hissed, "You've walked into your own trap. You made us strong enough to  _finish_  you."

Moriarty couldn't make a sound as Sherlock's right hand rested over his heart and the blade lifted to press into his right side a moment later, but only a bit before the Alpha stopped. The eyes boring into his were as cold and steely as the blade moving into his body. Sherlock smirked, a dark expression clouding his features as he pressed the blade in a bit more, then stopped again. Moriarty knew then, it was not to be a simple, quick death, the man before him surprising him even as he made certain he would feel himself being sliced open in increments; the blade advancing by degrees until it broke through the flesh of his left upper chest, the hilt pressed to his side . Sherlock's gaze darkened as he pressed his palm tighter against Moriarty's left pectoral muscle. "Your heart just stuttered indicating I severed the inferior venae cavae. Also pierced your large intestine, liver and lungs. Even with a surgery team in the other room, they couldn't work fast enough to save you."

Moriarty could feel every excruciating moment and yet could not even utter a reply, could not curse them all to their deaths while he was dying on his feet, watching his plans...his empire crumble in the face of Sherlock Holmes...Alpha.

With a soft grunt, Sherlock finally drew the blade from Moriarty's body and backed away. The Alpha was roaring in feral pride at ending the threat to his family but Sherlock remained quiet. Slowly he reached into his pocket once more and pulled out the soiled handkerchief. He began to carefully clean the blood off the sword again as he turned his back on Moriarty and walked back over to his brother and mate. Mycroft took charge of the blade and it's cleaning, while Sherlock wrapped his arm around John, kissing him tenderly as his free hand caressed their children.

"It's over," he whispered. John was too overcome with emotion to speak at that moment but his head bobbed rapidly in reply.

Moriarty could see it all, see how completely he had failed, see the victory he had practically handed to his enemies with his arrogance and pride. He was standing there dying and there was no one left to care. His vision was getting blurry, a filmy grey creeping in around the edges. He was only aware that he had fallen to the marble floor because his perspective changed. The last thing he saw was the perfect triumvirate turning as one to face him. Sherlock Holmes, flanked on one side by his brother and on the other by his mate, power and strength radiating from each of them. Family, commitment... _sentiment_ , he thought sourly, the things he had no use for nor understanding of had destroyed him in the end. He looked on the bringers of his destruction as the breath left his body and the world went black.

The solid thud of another body hitting the floor had drawn the focus of all three men to the fourth, whom they had feared for so long. They stood in silent witness, unmoved as the man known as James Moriarty died. They could hear the muffled sounds of the strike team still going about their tasks, a few spilling onto the upper landing, taking in the silent tableau below. It was so surreal to think that Moriarty was finally dead, that no one seemed to know what to do next.

The silence was broken at last as John spoke up, "Do you suppose they have any pickles and jam in the kitchen? I'm having an awful craving."

{*} {*} {*}


	22. Chapter 22

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  I shall hereby issue a Fluff warning and the imminent danger of increased cavities for the remaining chapters of this story. We are LONG overdue for some happiness. My constant thanks to **Ireland** **Spades**  for always adding that extra Oompf to each chapter. I hope you have all taken a chance to explore her beautiful stories as well. Enjoy friends! I look forward to hearing from you all. :-D Cynthia

{*} {*} {*}

Once John had broken the tension, the aftermath dissolved into a familiar pattern of controlled chaos as the operation ran it's course. Having achieved the objective he was responsible for, Sherlock promptly escorted his pregnant mate from the house and into the back of one of Mycroft's sedans. As the car pulled off, taking them back towards their home and safety, Sherlock wrapped John in his arms, scenting him heavily as he stroked over the protruding belly. Despite the entire operation being planned out carefully ahead of time, every precaution taken, and his inherent trust in John's abilities, the Alpha was still stressed from putting his mate and offspring at risk. He needed to get them all home where they were safe and the bond could be soothed. There was only one stop he was required to make.

Doctor Johnson was on stand-by, pacing nervously around his now empty office while awaiting some word from Mycroft or Sherlock. The brief text was a welcome relief and when the sedan pulled up outside, he was waiting for the couple. He was pleased that John looked fine, even annoyed at the Alpha for bringing him here. However, they both knew Sherlock well. After being in Moriarty's hands, there was no way he would take John home without a thorough examination. With a shrug and a sigh, John followed Doctor Johnson into the exam room and climbed up onto the table. Thankfully everything checked out, though Doctor Johnson insisted on leaving the babies on the monitor for a full hour just to be safe. There was no sign of premature labor, the triggering of which had been a major concern during planning. A slight increase in both heart rates and increased fetal activity overall, were the only things he observed and those could be attributed to the adrenaline of the day's events. After the hour was up, Doctor Johnson happily released the couple to go home, insisting he would still see John for his usual check-up.

Arriving home, they quickly gave the necessary greetings and reassurances to Mrs. Hudson before climbing the stairs and locking themselves into their sanctuary. Once inside, they held each other close for the longest time, merely basking in the glow of their mutual love and the overwhelming relief that came with knowing Moriarty was gone. Sherlock pulled back, cupping John's face tenderly as he leaned in for a kiss. It was only a brief kiss, as a moment later Sherlock released his mate and began to strip him carefully right where they stood.

John began to protest but the bond allowed him to sense his mate's desperate need to care for him. Moriarty's words had affected the Alpha after all. The Omega remained quiet and let his mate do what he needed to in order to feel better.

Once the Alpha had his mate stripped, he led him silently to the shower, their bond providing all the communication they needed. Sherlock started the water and helped John under the spray before stripping himself and joining him. With gentle caresses and frequent kisses the two men washed each other, ridding themselves of any foreign scents. The Alpha was equally attentive to helping his mate from the shower and toweling him off, not even bothering with their robes as they walked to their bedroom. He coaxed John into their bed before he finally spoke, "Do you want something to eat? Need a drink?"

John smiled affectionately, shaking his head as he held out his hand, "No. I don't need anything but you. Come here." One small tug was all it took to bring his mate to their bed and into his arms.

It was many hours later before they gave a thought to anything other than slow love making interspersed with bouts of sleep. Tomorrow would be a brand new day...a new page in their lives. Neither man was in any particular rush to get there, however.

{*} {*} {*}

Mycroft and his brother appeared to be of like minds when it came to their respective mates. The official barely managing to assure the operation was running to plan before handing things over to Anthea and going in search of Gregory.

He found him sitting on the back of an ambulance, sporting a small bandage to his forehead and temple while he glared suspiciously at the tactical officer standing guard over him.

Mycroft fought the irrational urge to chuckle when he looked at the officer. The Alpha must have been far more intimidating than he realized, judging by the look of the poor man. He stood with his weapon at the ready, his eyes darting about on high alert for any threat that might endanger his charge before he was safely retrieved. Mycroft thought he rather resembled a rabid terrier.

Greg caught sight of Mycroft approaching and was on his feet instantly, relief evident on his face at seeing his future mate unscathed. But the motion did not go unnoticed by his guard who quickly moved in front of him and drew on the man approaching them. Gregory's eyebrows shot up abruptly and he gave Mycroft a look that very clearly said 'Help me here!'.

Mycroft would have certainly laughed then but the man holding a gun on him required his attention at the moment. Quickly summoning the Alpha, Mycroft growled softly at the man, "While I appreciate your unfailing devotion to your orders and to the Detective Inspector, I believe it would be wise for you to lower your weapon now. You have fulfilled your task admirably and, as you can see, I have returned to claim my mate." Mycroft had no control over the way the Alpha's voice purred out the words  _claim my mate_ , nor the suddenly heated gaze he raked over  _his_  Omega. His behavior was positively shameful but Gregory didn't appear to mind in the least.

Greg was a strong man but he was also an Omega faced with his Alpha. He heard the claim in both the words and the voice, causing him to grip the rear of the ambulance to remain standing as his knees tried to buckle. The heated flush over his skin only deepened under the sharp gaze of the Alpha.

The guard took one look between them both before saluting Mycroft smartly and making himself scarce.

Mycroft wasted no time then, reaching Gregory and pulling him into a tight embrace, kissing him deeply as he tried to convey the chaos of his current emotions. They had purposefully remained separated from each other these past few weeks. Now they no longer had to do that, and both men seemed to realize that they couldn't part again. When they broke for air, Mycroft held his mate close, his voice husky and soft with suppressed passion as he spoke into the ear beneath his lips. "You are coming home with me tonight, to my bed... _our_  bed. I was careless and I nearly lost you. I shall not spend another moment without you by my side."

Greg had never been so overwhelmed and carried away by an Alpha, he knew in his gut that this was where he was meant to be; the Alpha to whom he always truly belonged. He drew a shaky breath and clung to his Alpha as he replied, "And I could have lost you. There is no where else I would rather be than with you. It's not as if you haven't figured out already that I am yours, My." He glanced up, teasing the government official lightly, though not in any real doubt over the answer, "If you'll have me, that is...be  _my_  Alpha." He was greeted with a loud growl as Mycroft lifted him into his arms and began to stride purposefully towards the car that would take them home.

The ride back into London was quiet, the two future mates pressed tightly together in the back seat, their hands joined and fingers intertwined. Greg rested his head on Mycroft's shoulder and relished the small kiss he felt on his brow. A sense of slow simmering passion and restrained anticipation dominated the thoughts of both men as they moved closer to their destination.

Arriving at the stately townhome Mycroft used when he was in London, Greg found himself decidedly nervous. The Alpha was so beyond his league, but still everything he knew he wanted. When the Alpha presented his hand to help Greg from the car, the detective inspector breathed in deep and clasped the offered hand.

Mycroft was quite possibly even more anxious than Gregory. They walked into the entry hall and paused while the Alpha disarmed the alarm. Mycroft ushered his Omega into the home they would now share and quickly secured the premises once again. Taking Gregory's calloused hand he led him through the darkened rooms to a spacious kitchen, the full tour could wait for later.

Greg took the stool Mycroft indicated at the island and watched in surprise as the man opened the fridge and produced a cold bottle of his favorite beer. The Alpha opened the brew deftly and handed it over. At the raised eyebrow he received from the Omega, Mycroft merely shrugged. "I do believe in being prepared and I assumed a positive outcome for our maneuvers tonight." Greg chuckled as he took a long pull from the bottle, not missing the hungry way the Alpha watched him. Before he could say anything, Mycroft spoke again, "I've got to check on some things regarding the operation and the follow-up it will require. I thought you might wish to call the children and let your sister know where you will be. You may do so here while I step into my office for a few minutes. I shall return promptly when I have finished." He leaned forward, kissing Gregory softly. "Please make yourself at home, Gregory. Help yourself to another beer or anything else you might want...it is, after all, your home too." Greg could hardly believe it but he smiled and nodded just the same, pulling out his cell as Mycroft turned to leave.

His call did not take long. He had been preparing the children for the advent of a new Alpha in Daddy's life, over the past three weeks. They had met Mycroft and, though he suspected some bribery on his new mate's part, the children had liked him well enough. His sister could see the strength of his connection to Mycroft right away and was beyond pleased for him. He was not foolish enough to think there would not be some adjustment once the moving and changes actually went into effect but the children wanted their Daddy to be happy. In the innate way of all children, they seemed to know that Mycroft made him happy and subsequently accepted him rather easily as a new component in their lives. Once his family was reassured as to his health and informed of his whereabouts, he found himself finished and still waiting for his Alpha.

Picking up his beer, he stepped over to the doorway Mycroft had disappeared through. He could see the light coming through the open door just down the short hallway from the kitchen and hear the low rumble of Mycroft's authoritative voice. He wasn't about to interfere with Mycroft's work so he stepped back into the kitchen. Considering they were both in demanding careers, he suspected there would be plenty of evenings when work came home or demanded their attention away from each other, and he was more than willing to live with that in order to have this life with his new Alpha. He sat his beer on the counter and after only a brief hesitation he did as Mycroft instructed, making himself at home.

Once Mycroft finished, he hurried back to Gregory, an apology at the ready for the delay. The words died on his lips when what he saw caused him to stop in the doorway and stare. Gregory had removed his jacket and bulletproof vest and stood at the stove with his shirt sleeves rolled up his muscled and tanned forearms. If he had been in his bare feet as well, Mycroft might have had to sit, the Alpha stirred to such a shocking degree by the sight of his own Omega cooking in his once cold and sterile kitchen. It suddenly felt much more like a home just because Gregory was there. Just as he finally managed to step into the kitchen, his Omega turned and spotted him, a broad smile lighting his rugged face.

"All squared away now?" Mycroft nodded, swallowing around the sudden lump in his throat. "Good. I hope you don't mind, I was feeling peckish since the abrupt change in our plans today overrode dinner. It's just some omelets and toast but it will hit the spot."

Mycroft grimaced as his stomach chose that moment to growl most inconsiderately. They had indeed missed dinner and even the simple omelets smelled divine. "Why should I mind Gregory, I told you to make yourself at home didn't I?" The Omega just smirked and kept an eye on the eggs. "Why don't I prepare the tea? Given your head wound, another beer may not be the best choice."

Greg just shrugged, "Yeah sure, that would be good, My. Just a few more minutes here and I'll be ready."

Mycroft had never been referred to by any form of diminutive of his proper name, he'd never allowed it actually. He was surprised then by the warm rush of pleasure he felt every time Gregory called him 'My'. He paused when he saw the buttery leather jacket Gregory wore draped over one of the kitchen stools and had to forcibly resist the urge to lift the jacket to his nose and breath in the scent of his Omega. Instead, he soon lost his own tactical vest to the stool as well. It was still an odd and heady feeling for him to realize he could be relaxed with Gregory.

He quickly got the kettle going, pulling out all the accoutrements and relocating the milk and sugar to the end of the kitchen island that appeared to have been designated as their table for now. By the time he was pouring the tea, Gregory was setting their plates down. Large fluffy omelets, filled with fragrant chives and creamy swiss cheese, sat alongside fresh tomatoes and wedges of toast. He had not known the detective inspector could cook but his mouth watered at the scent. his pleasure broadcasting easily to his soon-to-be mate.

Greg had not been able to care for an Alpha of his own in so long and Mycroft's obvious happiness with his simple offering made his throat constrict with emotion. Clearing his throat pointedly, he gestured to the stools, "Well, best tuck in before it gets cold. Nothing worse than cold eggs." Their appetites got the best of them then and they ate in relative silence though it was in no way awkward. Instead, both men found themselves comfortable and content in their solitude together. Greg thought it might be because they spent their days catering to so many people that they could enjoy the simple pleasure of quiet time together. Any doubts he ever had about this relationship with Mycroft being the right choice were steadily evaporating the more time they spent alone together.

Soon enough they finished their meal, Mycroft even cleaning off his own plate with a piece of toast without any sense of self consciousness. It made Greg happy to see his Alpha comfortably sated and it pleased Mycroft to make his Omega happy. They cleared away their mess together, Mycroft surprising Greg when he helped wash the dishes. The government official merely raising a sardonic eyebrow at his mate's stunned expression while reaching for another plate. Greg found himself chuckling and shaking his head as he dried. Once they were done, Mycroft reached out for his Omega, pulling him close and kissing him warmly.

"I think it's time we went to bed."

Greg's heart skipped a beat before resuming at a rate much higher than normal. He could only nod as his Alpha took his hand, turned off the lights and led him through the hall and upstairs.

{*} {*} {*}

Their preparations took little time, Mycroft leaving Greg to his evening ablutions with a luxurious dressing gown hanging on the back of the door. Not having actual pajamas or sleep clothes with him, Greg nervously stripped down to his pants. He hesitated briefly before losing even those before slipping the robe on, tying it securely at his waist. This was the all or nothing point and he wouldn't deny the Alpha anything he wanted. Quickly running his fingers through his hair and taking a deep breath, Greg stepped out of the bathroom.

Mycroft was waiting for him. He stood by the window, swathed in his own dressing gown, glancing through a book which he quickly put aside when he saw the Omega. He crossed the room to Gregory in two long strides, pulling him into his arms once again. It seemed to be where the Alpha felt the man should be at all times. He ducked his head, tasting his Omega lightly before pulling back.

Greg couldn't help it, his eyes fell closed, even for the brief kiss. When Mycroft pulled away he opened them to stare at his Alpha. A small nervous chuckle escaped, "I never would have seen us ending up here you know."

Mycroft's lips spread into a soft smile. "Indeed, nor I. Yet now that we are here, there is no one else I could ever see in your place."

Greg knew there was a faint pink flush creeping over his skin but there was nothing to be done for it. He tilted his head toward the bed as he broached the next subject. "We could…" he could kick himself for being unable to say it, as he feebly waved his hand back and forth to indicate their respective groins and the bed again. "I mean...if you want to….you can. I can."

The Alpha's smile only grew and softened. "No, Gregory." He reached up brushing his fingers lightly over the dressing on his Omega's forehead, "You've been injured. Not tonight." He could read the disappointment and doubt on Gregory's face immediately. He leaned in close, prepared to remedy those very thoughts as he whispered low in the Omega's ear. "But I can't bear to leave you entirely alone now, that I have you all to myself." He raised his right hand to cradle the back of Gregory's head while his left trailed down the muscled back to cup one firm arse cheek and pull him close. This kiss wasn't soft or brief. This kiss was possessive and deep and robbed the very breath from the Omega's lungs. Mycroft kissed his Omega until he felt the burgeoning erection against his thigh and the needy moan vibrating through the chest pressed against his own. Only then, did he pull away to look into those brown eyes now dilating with arousal. Slowly he untied Gregory's dressing gown, pulling it open and pushing it off of his broad shoulders before letting it fall in a puddle on the floor. He didn't move an inch while he took in the sight of his Omega, fully naked before him for the first time. There was no mistaking the Alpha's growl of appreciation as his eyes raked his mate from head to toe with his heated gaze. The voice that spoke next was all Alpha and left no doubt as to who was in control. "I have another idea."

Greg had been afraid that, perhaps his Alpha was disappointed in his choice of Omega after all now that he had him here alone. The kiss certainly put all of those fears to rest, leaving him growing hard and desperate for whatever Mycroft would give him. His heart was beating frantically as his Alpha stripped him where he stood, leaving him naked to the hungry gaze that only caused his cock to twitch and thicken further. When Mycroft mentioned another idea, he couldn't help the tremor in his voice. "Wh..what idea is that?" He was confused when his mate stepped away from him.

"Lay down on the bed."

It was a command, plain and simple, and the Omega quickly did just that, stretching out on the side of the bed nearest the Alpha. His cock bobbed slightly, in time with his pulse as he looked expectantly up at Mycroft.

For his part, the Alpha clung to his control only on the strength of years of training as he saw his long held vision coming to life before him. He tucked his hands into the pockets of his robe, making no effort to disguise his own swelling cock. Stepping closer to the nightstand, he began to speak. "Ages ago now, it seems, the scent of an aroused Omega in my bed caught my attention." His smouldering gaze locked with Gregory's. "Your scent. I had never been so affected by any Omega the way I was by your scent. It called to me," he leaned down and licked around the shell of the Omega's ear, his voice husky as he spoke, "Aroused me." He noted the unconscious thrust of hips upon the bed at his words before he stood again. "It took little time to deduce whose scent I was smelling and once I knew it was you. You, I was smelling...you, I was wanting, then all I could do was picture you naked and pleasuring yourself in my bed. That mental image has provided me with many opportunities for relief and, I believe, has kept me somewhat sane while we were forced to wait for each other." Mycroft took his eyes from his Omega as he reached into the nightstand drawer. Pulling something out he returned his heated gaze to Gregory's face. He held out a small bottle of lube, " I want you to do that for me. Make the image in my mind real, Gregory. I want to watch, while you pleasure yourself...for me."

Greg couldn't remember the last time he had been so aroused from only a voice and the images it painted. He wasn't necessarily an exhibitionist, but all he could think of was pleasing his Alpha. He didn't think it would take very long either, considering how tightly wound he already was. A soft 'fuck' left his lips as a shaking hand reached for the lube. He hastily drizzled some into his hand, spreading it over both palms before grasping his cock and beginning to stroke. He alternated hands at first, rubbing from root to tip as he spread the lube over his heated flesh, before settling down to a steady push and pull with his right hand. He watched as Mycroft avidly took in every move he made and allowed himself to close his eyes as his free hand trailed up over his chest to rub and pinch an already hardened nipple. Apparently, knowing he had an audience made the sensation much more intense. He gasped softly and arched his back into his hand as its speed increased over his cock.

The Alpha could not help the evidence of his arousal as a low growl rumbled through his chest and his cock rubbed a damp spot against the silk of his dressing gown. His breath hitched at the soft gasp and arched body of his Omega and he had to clear his throat to croak out another command, "Spread your legs. Wider. Let me see everything."

Greg moaned loudly as he obeyed, spreading his legs wide, bending his knees and letting them fall to the side, exposing himself fully. He returned his focus to Mycroft's face as he let his free hand drift down to cup and roll his bollocks gently. He was so close, a steady stream of precum leaking from his slit to make things move even more smoothly. But he didn't want this to end too soon, he wanted to give his Alpha everything he wanted. The hand on his cock tightened as he circled his tight hole with one finger. Mycroft's nostrils flared at the sight and with a sigh Greg pushed the finger in, quickly beginning to work it in and out in time with the pull on his cock.

Mycroft had reached the point where action was required to relieve the throbbing ache in his own groin and cock. Gregory watched, eagerly licking his lips as the robe fell and he got an eyeful of his Alpha's cock at last. It was decidedly  _big_ , long and thick, the swollen head pushing up past the foreskin, glistening with the precum gathered there. Even though soft now, the Alpha's knot was prominent as well. Mycroft took himself firmly in hand and began a slow even stroke along his shaft as he watched his Omega coming undone.

Greg whined as he imagined that beautiful cock buried in his arse for days on end, thrusting two fingers into himself sharply as he wished for more. His mouth watered and his cock pulsed in his hand as he rocked his hips, fucking those fingers into his arse faster as his needy whine grew louder. His voice panted out, sounding breathy as he begged his Alpha, "Oh god, My! Please!"

The smirk on the Alpha's face was most definitely smug. "Please what, Gregory? Tell me what you want."

"Please. Let me touch you….taste you." Greg gripped the base of his cock tightly, suddenly knowing he was on the verge of exploding. "Please My….Christ let me have you!"

Mycroft stepped up to the head of the bed and knelt on one knee beside Gregory's head. He rubbed his thumb languidly around the moist head of his cock right in front of the Omega's face. He could see Gregory's nostrils flare wide as he took in the intimate scent of his Alpha. He finally lifted his hand, letting his thumb brush along Gregory's lower lip. The Omega quickly licked his lip and opened his mouth, taking in the digit and beginning to suck when his Alpha presented the treat to him. Mycroft smiled at the low groan he could feel vibrating through his Omega's throat. "Is that what you want, my dear? Will that satisfy you?" The peppered head nodded then shook his head, never releasing the thumb from his mouth as he tasted his Alpha. "This won't satisfy you? What more do you require, I wonder?"

Greg was still reeling from the taste of his Alpha on his tongue but he quickly pulled away and choked out a reply. "More...give me more, My. Please!"

With a knowing gleam in his eyes, Mycroft brought both knees to the bed and leaned forward, presenting his leaking shaft for his mate's hungry mouth. When the moist heat engulfed the head of his cock, the moaning in the room could be heard in stereo. Almost without thought, the Alpha had begun to thrust gently into the mouth devouring every bit of his length it could. His left hand combed through the coarse hair and gripped firmly, forcing Gregory to look at him as he continued to fuck his welcoming mouth. "Don't forget...I want to watch you pleasure yourself."

Greg had been so absorbed in the weight, feel and taste of Mycroft in his mouth that his hand and fingers had stilled in their movements. He quickly resumed his motions, knowing he would not be able to hold himself off for much longer. His hand virtually flew over his own cock as he suckled the swollen head in his mouth and thrust his fingers as deeply into his arse as he could. His hips were rocking steadily back and forth as his orgasm built.

Mycroft didn't let his gaze waver, taking in every moment of his Omega's pleasure. Still gripping the hair in his left hand he cupped Gregory's jaw with his right hand before sliding it down over his throat. He tightened his grip slightly, watching the Omega's pupils dilate further while he held him in place and let his cock slip in and out of the wet willing mouth beneath him. As good as it was, he loosened his grip and let his hand drift further until he could reach Gregory's nipples. He rubbed the first one roughly beneath his thumb and then pinched it sharply, reveling in the high pitched whimper and bowed chest beneath his hand. "Do it Gregory. Come for me. Let me see." He reached across to the second nipple, the pinch this time pushing his Omega over the edge.

Greg couldn't help releasing the prize in his mouth as his entire body arched up from the bed. A loud yell ripping from his throat as his orgasm spilled from his cock, thick strands of milky white cum shooting across his abdomen and chest. He fell back onto his pillow, gasping for breath as his limbs twitched from the flood of endorphins. He watched as Mycroft trailed two fingers through the mess on his belly and brought them to his mouth, sucking them clean with a smile before he took himself in hand to finish off. The Omega thought he should be helping his Alpha but his muscles had turned to jam. He could only lay there limply and watch.

Mycroft didn't last much longer either, combing Gregory's hair back with his left hand as he aimed his ejaculate across the Omega's chest and throat, letting the last weak spurts spill across his swollen red lips. Even as the Omega lapped up the essence of his Alpha, the man was rubbing his right hand obsessively across his Omega's chest, smearing the cum as he did so. "Mine," a deep voice growled out, still rubbing over his mate. Instinct was stronger than Mycroft Holmes or Gregory Lestrade would ever be, the omega whined softly in submission, baring his neck to the Alpha. A fierce snarl preceded the words now pressed against his throat, " _Mine!_ " The Alpha bit firmly over the junction where neck met shoulder, not enough to break the skin yet, but enough to mark his mate while they awaited a heat.

The sense of euphoria following these actions sapped the last of Greg's strength. He was already dozing lightly when Mycroft cleaned him off and tucked him into the bed. He was vaguely aware of the Alpha joining him in bed and long arms wrapping securely around him as a warm body pressed against his back. Greg allowed sleep to take him then without any reservations. He was warm, he was safe. He was home.

{*} {*} {*}

Waking to an empty bed caused Sherlock the briefest moment of panic, until he heard rummaging in the kitchen and the faint humming of some tune. Nothing but happiness and contentment radiated through their bond. He couldn't help his half-smile at his mate's resilience, he had expected John to want to stay in bed today. Apparently there were other plans on the agenda than having a lie in. He had barely pulled himself up to sit on the edge of the bed and reached for his dressing gown when John's voice called out.

"Your tea is getting cold out here. We've got things to do today, anytime you want to join the living, lazybones."

It was still strange at times, being aware of each other like this, but he would never go back to how they were before. He gave a soft huff of laughter as he slipped on his dressing gown and made his way to the loo before slipping into the kitchen. John was just setting their plates down next to the waiting tea, everything still piping hot despite the words used to chivvy him along. Before John could take his seat, Sherlock pulled him into a good morning kiss, smiling slyly when he pulled away, bending to kiss the swell of belly and say hello to the children as well. John groaned as the babies kicked in response to their father, but grinned at his mate just the same as he shooed him to his seat and breakfast. Sherlock enjoyed a long sip of his tea before questioning John. "So what exactly are these plans that must be seen to?"

"Well cleaning and shopping primarily." His Omega chastised him lightly. "You do know we have two babies arriving fairly soon and have done nothing to prepare, right?"

Sherlock nodded, "Yes, I am well aware of this fact John. There were reasons we delayed our preparations after all."

"Yes, and now those reasons have been removed." John sat back suddenly in his chair, his hands falling to rest on his swollen belly, a look of surprise painted across his face. "Christ, he's gone...Moriarty is really gone." Sherlock shared a small knowing smile with his mate, squeezing his knee in reassurance and then laughed when he plowed right on with his plans. "I'll get Mrs. Hudson to help of course. At least we've already cleaned the upstairs room, but we'll have to see about painting...and figure out what we can fit up there with two babies to accommodate." John pulled over the open laptop sitting at the end of the table. "We'll probably need a bassinet for the bedroom or the sitting room...or maybe both. And a rocking chair, we honestly can't have babies without a rocking chair somewhere in this flat. I'll protest! I've been looking some things over online, just need to get your opinions before I buy anything." He paused long enough to take a breath before diving right back in again. "And that is just the furnishings! We have to get bedding and clothes and, and….Oh god, we'll never be ready in time Sherlock!"

Sherlock had read the books, had even been warned about this by Greg, Sally, and Doctor Johnson alike. Nesting. He had to admit he had not expected John to be so...rabid about it. He could not decide if he should laugh or not, but some instinctual kick from the Alpha prevented him from laughing as he leaned forward to humor his mate. He was soon drowning in data that he had never needed before and still wasn't quite sure he needed now. At this rate he was going to have to reorganize his Mind Palace to handle all of it. As quickly as he could, he ate his breakfast while providing his thoughts on furnishings. When John began on colors and themes for the nursery, he swore his head began to hurt and he scrambled to search for a distraction.

Fortunately, his phone began to ring. It was Anthea calling to arrange for the debriefing of Moriarty's people which Sherlock absolutely insisted he had to oversee himself so as not to miss any crucial clues. John was still eating intermittently while he continued to search online and plan. Sherlock was considering how to extricate himself when John's phone gave him the idea. The phone had lit up briefly as a new email notice came in showing Sherlock the picture John still had set as his screensaver. A picture of him holding Christian on that rainy afternoon so long ago it seemed. "Why don't you call Sally," he blurted out. When John looked up he hurried on, "I have to go to the Yard and you have things to do here. It's safe now for you to see her again. I'm sure she will be thrilled to see you and hear our news. And you want to see Christian and meet the new baby too. It would be the perfect way to spend the afternoon." He smiled hopefully at his mate as he finished.

John's gaze narrowed slightly before settling into a small smile. He knew he had overwhelmed Sherlock with so much this morning and had wondered how long he would last before he snapped. "I did plan on calling Sally today. I'll see if she wants to come over or if I should go there. I doubt she will be taking the kids to the park with the wind and the chill in the air." He rose from the table to give Sherlock a brief hug and chaste kiss. "You go on, get ready for the Yard and those interviews. I'll finish up here and then call Sally. It will be wonderful to see her and the kids again and I'm sure she can give me lots of advice on preparing also." Sherlock smiled in relief and moved toward the lav for a shower but didn't reach the hall before John spoke again. "You know this doesn't let you off the hook, yeah? These are your children just as much as mine and you will have to get used to all this...stuff."

Sherlock looked genuinely embarrassed, still unaccustomed to his mate sensing so much about his thoughts and feelings now. "No, not off the hook John. Never off the hook if it means having you and the children. Just a breather. I'll need to adjust in increments but I should be ready by the time the children actually arrive."

John couldn't help laughing, it was such a ...Sherlock way to look at things. He waved him out of the kitchen, "Get out of here then. Go take a break. Fair warning though, there should be a whole new round of adjusting to do by this evening."

Sherlock merely smirked and nodded, heading for his shower and the Work.

{*} {*} {*}

Sally had shrieked loudly when she opened the door to be immediately confronted with the evidence of John's  _news_. She promptly dragged John through the door and into an extended bear hug. "I have missed you, John. I mean you just disappeared, with no word; we were all so worried. And I can tell you, Sherlock was impossible without you. Though judging from the looks of you, there is a story to be told, yeah."

John laughed as Sally led him further into her flat. "I'll say. It's quite a story but everything is good now and I can be here to tell it." He glanced around the entry, listening for any signs of life before asking, "Where are the kids?"

"Oh, they're both napping. We should have enough time for a good cuppa and your story before they wake up and demand all of our attention." Sally smiled happily as they made their way into the kitchen.

"Sounds good to me. Really, you have no idea how good that sounds to me." John was so happy to be able to visit his friend again. As much as he loved Sherlock, there were some things only a fellow Omega could understand, and Greg was rather occupied with Mycroft at the moment. They were soon huddled over the kitchen table as John told the entire story from just after his kidnapping to the present. Sally listened raptly, gasping or exclaiming as the story unfolded but for the most part letting John get it all out. "And now Moriarty is dead, there may be other minor threats but for the most part our life is as safe as it can be. Just in time for the babies to arrive safely." He chuckled nervously, "At least that is our hope."

Sally patted his hand gently, "You and Sherlock have been through a lot and I am beyond glad that you are both safe and sound. I am ecstatic about the babies though! I can hardly wait to see them both...and just think of the fun we can have taking all of them to the park together." She practically beamed with glee at the thought.

John's brow creased however as he pulled a small notebook out of his pocket and hastily scribbled  _pram_. There were still so many things he would have to take care of, and time was running out.

Sally watched him, reading the note upside down across the table. "Pram?"

"Yeah. I have to remember to get one. Just adding it to the list. We haven't been able to get anything ready until now." He shrugged, dismissing the thought.

Sally was not so easily deterred however, "John! You only have three months at the most before you're due! And  _twins_! So maybe more like two months or less." The thoughts were clearly racing through her mind before she slapped her hand down smartly on the table startling John. "You are going to need help. Tomorrow is Saturday, yeah. I can get my Mum over to help Jeff with the kids and you get your lists together. I'll be over bright and early to measure the nursery and then we will head out shopping."

John just shook his head, knowing better than to try and sway her now that her mind was set on something. He did need help and Sally had actual experience to draw from. Inwardly the Omega relaxed, feeling more confident about getting ready for his children with the help of his friend. They had a second cup of tea and were putting the finishing touches on plans when the first sounds of stirring came across the monitor.

"Come along, John. You can help me out with those two while you're here."

John happily followed Sally into the nursery. Christian was sitting up in his crib playing with a stuffed monkey, while the baby was just stirring in her crib. Christian couldn't possibly remember John, not really, but he was more than happy to let John get him out of the crib and see to his nappie while Sally got baby Elise situated.

John couldn't stop marvelling over how much Christian had grown. The boy hadn't quite reached his first birthday when he had to leave and now he was fourteen months old.  _Fourteen...fifteen?_  John couldn't even be certain after his months away, time had gotten a bit distorted and surreal for him. Still, he was happy to be right where he was now, waving the monkey for Christian and making animal noises. He made certain to coo indulgently over little Elise also; not even two months old yet with light brown hair and those slate blue baby eyes. It took the two of them no time at all to hit it off, the baby utterly captivated by John's smile and his laughter. The children were bundled off to the kitchen for their meal; Sally trading Christian for Elise in John's arms so she could put him in his seat and prepare the food. It was a jolly albeit messy foursome at the table; John helping Christian with his food while Sally nursed Elise. John was intensely curious but kept his eyes averted until Sally laughed at him. "I don't mind you looking, John. You are a doctor after all and it's a perfectly natural process." She cocked her head to the side, looking at John carefully. "Have you decided about feeding the twins yet? Most male Omegas can you know, though some never develop adequate breast tissue for lactation."

John focused intently on the nursing baby, watching the way her lips flared out around the nipple, covering much of the areola. He saw the pull of the surrounding tissue as the baby sucked hungrily, her eyes focused on Sally's face and her voice. It was mesmerizing to say the least. He had to remind himself that Sally had asked a question.

"Uhm, no haven't decided completely yet. Actually, haven't thought about it truthfully, or talked to Doctor Johnson about whether I could nurse even if I want to. I mean, I think it's wonderful...as a doctor, you know...but I don't know about how it'll fit with work and all. And...I mean, twins. How in the world does one go about managing that?" He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, a bit puzzled by yet another thing he hadn't thought of.

Sally only smiled, "Well, it is certainly a personal decision and twins can be more of a challenge. What I can tell you, from my own experience, is that it is an intimate thing to share with your babies, another way to bond. Something precious and special that only you are uniquely equipped to provide for your children." She could tell John was still a bit overwhelmed. "Well, you have some time to think about it. Even if you only do it for a little while, the babies can still reap the benefits." She deftly changed the subject back to pregnancy in general, Elise's birth, Christian's growth, and some of the nagging questions John had for his fellow Omega. The rest of meal time fairly flew by.

It wasn't even until they had cleaned up and carried the children into the sitting room for some play time that John noticed the Christmas tree.  _Had he seriously lost track of the time_   _so badly?_  His eyes darted around to the cards on the mantle and stockings by the fire. He now recalled all the Christmas decorations on his way over to Sally's but again, he had been so distracted thinking about preparing for the babies that his mind simply didn't make the connection and register their significance.

Sally saw what had captured his attention. "Christian has started to get around more now; made me right nervous to have a big tree this year. That's why we got that small tree. It works nicely on the table there and it's safely out of the way of grabby hands."

John nodded briefly before asking, "What day is it, Sally?" When she looked at him in confusion, he quickly added, "I'm serious. I don't know the date. We've been so wrapped up in this whole situation with Moriarty that I have just lost track."

"Oh, John! It's December 19th today. Christmas is next week."

John collapsed into the chair next to him, one hand rubbing his belly while the other pressed against the dull throb in his temple. Christmas...and getting ready for the babies….he needed a bloody army to help. But what he had was Sally.

The Omega reached over, patting John's shoulder in reassurance. "We'll just add it to the list, yeah? Just a bit more shopping than we planned. No worries."

Her steady confidence helped John relax and soon he was chuckling again. "Just a bit more shopping...sure. We can handle it."

The two friends lost all track of time, wiling away the afternoon with the children. A sharp knock at the door distracting them both at last. Sally squealed again when she opened the door and found Sherlock there. By the time John had made his way to the sitting room door, Sally had Sherlock locked in a fierce embrace which the Alpha at least attempted to return warmly. John just smirked watching them while he jostled Christian on his hip, Elise having long since gone back down for a nap in her bassinet.

"Come in, come in, Sherlock. It is so good to see you, as well as having John back. I was so thrilled with the news!" Sally was as enthusiastic as ever, attempting to pull the detective into the sitting room with her.

"I'm sorry for intruding, Sally. I only came to retrieve John. I finished my work for the day and came home to an empty flat. I knew you two were going to catch up, but I should think you would have run out of things to talk about by now. Or that the twins would have eaten you out of house and home." The quirking of the side of his mouth into a crooked smile took the sharp edge off of his words as John and Sally both finally looked at the time.

"Gracious John! It's nearly six, Jeff will be home in just a bit and I haven't even started supper." She took Christian from John before adding, "Both of you would be more than welcome to stay for dinner you know. I have plenty."

John was quick to excuse them both, "No Sally, I've taken up quite enough of your time today. I am a bit tired and I'll have to rest up for the big day tomorrow. So we'll just say good-night and let you get on to your dinner."

"Well, if you insist. We will have a lot to do tomorrow." She gave John a quick hug and a kiss but limited herself to patting Sherlock's arm as she bid them both good-night and showed them out.

"See you bright and early, John! Don't forget." Sally's words rang down the stairs after the two men. Sherlock's brows raising in question and John just waving a hand in reply instead of yelling back.

They were in a cab on the way home before Sherlock asked, "Plans tomorrow? On Saturday? Planning your world domination?"

"Mm, you wish, but no. Marathon shopping for the nursery. And  _how_ exactly could you let me forget about Christmas?"

"What?" The blank look on Sherlock's face told John that both of them had forgotten about the holiday.

"Christmas, Sherlock. That holiday you think is incomplete without a murder. It's next week and we have nothing done."

"Is it? I hadn't noticed. Don't blame me for you forgetting. You know keeping up with the days of the week, months of the year...all that drivel, is quite clearly a part of your areas of expertise."

"Idiot." John huffed fondly and Sherlock smiled. "Well what am I supposed to get for you? You're impossible to shop for! Anything you might want or like."

Sherlock shook his head and slid closer, wrapping his arms around his Omega. "John, in a few short months you will be giving me two beautiful children. Children you and I created together. I think you have  _more_  than adequately covered the concept of gift giving."

John could still be surprised by the romantic things that could come out of Sherlock's mouth when he least expected them. It wasn't an answer but John kissed his mate anyway and nestled in his arms the rest of the way home.

{*}{*}{*}

Sherlock clutched his coffee as he climbed out of the cab, his breath puffing out in swathes of white in the frigid air. He headed straight into the Yard and up to the conference room Lestrade and he were using to debrief the detainees from the raid on Moriarty's office and manor. Those that were found with minimal information or with connections to the local operations were channeled through Lestrade and the Yard. While anyone Sherlock deemed in possession of more significant information was sent directly to Mycroft for further debriefing, not only with said official but with Interpol's agents.

Moriarty had been smart enough to be wary after the appearance of the pawn. The offices had been virtually cleared and yielded only a few leads. The manor house, however, was a virtual treasure trove of information. Moriarty's overconfidence brought down those most closely associated with him as well.

Lestrade hadn't arrived when Sherlock made his way to his seat, shedding his Belstaff to begin the day's work. His absence didn't phase the detective, who simply sat and began to review the files on the people they would be seeing that day. They had started the work Friday, the morning after the raid. Then Mycroft and Lestrade had insisted on taking the weekend together to move and settle the children into their new home. Sherlock had been surprised to see his brother so gracious and considerate, accepting children into his pristine home and even sending Lestrade's sister out for a well-deserved spa day on her own. Still he had to say he was pleased to see Mycroft embracing his new role as a mate. He would never have imagined it possible before, but his brother truly appeared happy.

Sherlock couldn't stop the slight sneer that curled his mouth and nose as his thoughts continued to wander. After their weekend off both men had dug into the casework with a vengeance come

Monday.  _Christmas_  was coming and they wanted to have everything cleared up so they could have a large family gathering at the estate for the holiday. Sherlock still couldn't say the holiday held much significance for him but  _family_ had certainly become a much more important concept this past year. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and he applied himself diligently to his portion of the task to meet the appointed deadline.

He felt a slight twinge of guilt at leaving John alone at the flat, but he was deep into nesting at the moment. As well as Sherlock had been adjusting, he had to have a break from it himself. Sally had arrived promptly Saturday morning with tape measure and notebook in hand. He had swiftly been roped into assisting with the measurements, being both the tallest and most exacting member of the household. When John kissed him and headed out with Sally, he thought he would have the day to himself. He was disabused of this notion when Mrs. Hudson arrived to begin cleaning all over again, despite his protests. He had resolved to barricade himself in his bedroom until she was done; then the deliveries began to arrive. Apparently John had finally decided to take advantage of Mycroft's credit card and name to expedite matters, though he suspected that either Sally or Mycroft himself had encouraged his mate in this matter. Mrs. Hudson would not leave off her scrubbing to go downstairs to answer the door so he had been relegated to receiving the deliveries and ushering them upstairs. Small packages in boxes and even bags, large boxes requiring two men to carry them up the tight staircase and into the nursery; Sherlock had no idea what John and Sally were doing but the items slowly began to pile up in the empty room.

John arrived home late in the afternoon, tired and hungry. Sherlock promptly made tea and Mrs. Hudson brought a plate of food. After eating, John had gone to check on the deliveries and Sherlock couldn't begin to understand the sudden frustration he sensed from his mate. John had merely stared at him a moment before marching downstairs for a shower. He made no further mention of it again that night but the Alpha was enlightened immediately after breakfast on Sunday. He had been marched upstairs at the rather forceful command of his pregnant mate and set to work unpacking and attempting to assemble... _things_. His Mind Palace was nearly overrun with miscellaneous parts and sometimes indecipherable instructions as he tried to do as John demanded and ' _help get your children's nursery in order dammit_ '. By tea time they at least had a crib and changing table assembled, some of the smaller things were unpacked, and John's mood had improved. Yet there was still more to be done and apparently they could not get any of it done fast enough for the pregnant Omega.

The painting would wait until after Christmas but John was still busily doing everything else he could in the meantime; Sherlock had been informed this morning that he  _would_  be helping decorate the flat for the holidays that evening. The Alpha didn't see why they had to decorate their flat if they weren't even going to be there for the day. He sighed as he picked up the next stack of files to review then smiled to himself. All of this business was chaotic and unlike anything he had ever experienced before. In fact it was different to most behaviors John had ever displayed. Knowing the cause was the impending arrival of their children and the changes that had brought about, only made the Alpha purr with pride and happiness. He never could have imagined this life with John, and now he wouldn't trade a moment of it for anything, no matter how much disruption it brought to his personal sense of normality. Who was he kidding though, this was him and John, and normal was entirely negotiable.

Lestrade finally appeared, looking much as Sherlock had, wind-chilled and clutching his coffee. "Sorry to keep you waiting Sherlock. Overslept."

Sherlock smirked mercilessly at his friend, "You should speak to Mycroft about keeping you up so late on a work night. How will we ever get done in time for the holiday at this rate?"

Greg scowled at the detective, "Hardy har. Your brother had nothing to do with it. I went to bed early in fact, just feeling a bit under the weather. Probably a bug or bit of a cold coming on. I'll be fine." He hung his jacket up by the door and moved to pass Sherlock and take his spot along the table. He paused just as he passed the detective, sniffing the air pointedly. "You smell great. Is that a new cologne or something?" He kept moving to his seat, not noticing the odd look Sherlock gave him before replying.

"No...nothing new."

"Hm...oh well. Smells nice whatever it is. Reminds me of Mycroft a bit, you don't happen to wear the same thing do you?"

Sherlock sat back in his chair and stared at the DI. "Not that I am aware, no." Greg had never commented on anything as personal as cologne before, in fact, nothing overly personal was ever mentioned. Oh sure, he may comment on his relationship with John or talk with John, but they were friends after all. Otherwise it was always the work, down to business. That's what Sherlock liked about Lestrade after all, his no nonsense approach. Whether the DI noticed the gaze of the detective or not, he had clearly dropped the subject and began to delve into his work. Sherlock did the same, pushing the odd questions to the back of his mind.

By lunch time he was beginning to worry about Lestrade's behavior and not getting nearly as much work done as he needed too. The DI was apparently too warm in the conference room, first unbuttoning his cuffs and rolling his sleeves up only to later unbutton the top three buttons of his shirt. He had been to the vending machine for something cold to drink and then called Donovan to ask if there was some ice anywhere in the building. He had been progressively fidgety and his nervous behavior was driving Sherlock to distraction. Currently he was trying to open the window while fanning himself with a manila folder. Lestrade cheered to himself when the window finally came open and a gust of wintery wind entered the room. Sherlock was scurrying to weigh down some papers before they ended up in the floor when the scent hit him.

_OH!_

He straightened and turned to look at the detective inspector more carefully. He had been so occupied with the work that he had not observed his friend closely enough. The inspector had his hands braced on either side of the open window and was leaning into the cold air. Now Sherlock could see the red flush on his cheeks, the sheen of sweat on his brow, and the tremors of his hands. He had not even noticed the scent until the wind blew it over. He backed away from Lestrade until he reached the door, locking it quickly and leaning against it as he pulled out his phone and called Mycroft.

"Sherlock, what could possibly be the matter? You practically never call me unless there is an emergency."

Sherlock spoke quietly and calmly, not wanting to draw any undue attention to his call from Lestrade. "I suggest, dear brother, that you summon your swiftest vehicle and your most trustworthy beta driver and bodyguards, then get yourself over to the Yard to collect your mate." Sherlock took a breath before delivering the news he knew would send his brother into a tailspin previously unknown to him as an Alpha. "It would seem that his heat is coming on hard and fast."

"What!" Mycroft was already on his feet, some innate sense moving him forward while his rational mind sought information from his brother. "Where are you? Is he safe?"

"Third floor conference room. Yes, he is safe Mycroft. He is with me and I have locked the door. I will stand guard until you arrive." He paused for a moment, inhaling the scent he knew was already heavily laden with pheromones. "Oddly enough, I don't seem to be affected by his scent." He heard the small growl, that he knew his brother was incapable of suppressing at this point. For once in their lives he had the advantage of experience beyond his brother's knowledge. "Calm your Alpha, Mycroft. He shall be safe and untouched when you arrive, I will see to it."

He could hear his brother forcing himself to calm and respond rationally. "In the car now and on our way." The phone clicked off without further words and Sherlock resigned himself to the wait, keeping his eye firmly fixed on his future brother-in-law and his back pressed to the door.

Of course that would be when Lestrade decided he had to get out.

"Too hot...need…" He couldn't seem to think of what he did need but something was nagging his brain. He was just too hot, too...itchy, to think clearly. If he could cool off he would be able to figure it out, he was sure. "Outside. I need to get outside. Cool air...breath. Have to go." He had been moving closer to Sherlock, wondering why he wasn't moving or opening the door for him. Just as he drew up in front of the detective he caught a whiff of that smell he had noticed before. It smelled stronger, even more like Mycroft but...wrong. It appeared to have something to do with that persistent voice in his head. His brows furrowed in confusion as he leaned forward, intent on pressing his nose into the Alpha's neck to smell him directly.

Sherlock eyed Lestrade's approach with dismay. The Omega was a bit further gone than he had initially determined. He genuinely hoped Mycroft was controlling the traffic lights and would be here shortly. He didn't want to do anything that would make things uncomfortable for all of them later. He remained silent until the DI began to lean into him and Sherlock found his Alpha decidedly uncomfortable with the intimate nearness of an Omega in heat that wasn't John.

" _Sit DOWN Lestrade. Now."_  The Alpha's voice echoed through the room as the Omega froze.

Greg blinked and found himself sitting in the nearest chair. That wasn't right. He was investigating that scent on Sherlock. He began to push himself up from the chair to resume what he had been doing when the Alpha spoke again.

Sherlock had watched, finding himself annoyed at the persistent nature of Omegas when their heat was upon them. "Oh, honestly," he muttered to himself when Lestrade began to rise again. " _Sit. You will NOT get up. You will remain seated until your escort arrives."_

The Omega promptly sat again, a small whine escaping his throat. He didn't understand what was going on, had he displeased the Alpha in some way? Greg shook his head trying to clear the fuzzy feeling away. He was feeling emotional over Sherlock being short with him? That didn't make sense at all, Sherlock was rude all the time. It didn't help that he was feeling more and more uncomfortable. That damn bug must be coming on faster than he thought. His thoughts wandered onto a tangent when he worried that him being ill would disrupt the holidays. At least it took his mind off the mystery of Sherlock's scent.

Sherlock kept a close eye on Lestrade but the last command appeared to have worked and corralled him for the time being. He looked down as his phone pinged with an incoming message.

"Getting off the elevator. Additional security on hand. Please unlock the door and prepare to get out of the way, brother. I can not be certain of my behavior."-MH

Sherlock did as instructed, hearing the approach of his brother down the hall as some of the nearby Yarders fell victim to the snarling Alpha removing any obstacle in the path to his Omega. Sherlock had already moved himself to the other side of the room when the door flew open; he kept his gaze lowered in submission but watched from the corner of his eye. He had rarely gotten to see Mycroft's Alpha in action and watched intently as his brother scented the room quickly, throwing a low growl his way but not moving to confront him. The bonded scent and submissive posture placating the agitated Alpha. The Alpha who was far more concerned with Lestrade.

Mycroft approached Gregory with care, noting the glassy eyed stare he received from the still sitting man. The Omega's pheromones had been broadcasting loudly to him since he got off the elevator, but his mate did not seem to be aware of what was happening yet. He did say it had been a long time since he had even had a full-blown heat, nearly three months before his prior Alpha was killed and that was six years ago. He knelt down in front of the Omega, reaching out and clasped one sweaty hand, "Gregory?" He let the Alpha bleed into his voice, but forced himself to remain quiet and calm as he leaned down, allowing the Omega to catch his scent before he pressed his own nose into the warm throat and breathed deeply. The scent hit his Alpha receptors like a freight train and there was nothing he could do to contain the Alpha then. He growled loudly and nipped the supple throat with his teeth. That finally prompted a response from the detective inspector.

The scent had changed, grown sweeter, somehow...more. He knew he needed that scent no matter how scattered his other thoughts had become. He was trembling in the most ridiculous way as the scent drew nearer and he sighed as he breathed it in. The rumbling growl that could only belong to one Alpha and the nip of teeth against his throat rapidly snapped everything into sharp focus. His arms clutched blindly as he buried his head against the shoulder in front of him. "Mycroft! Christ My... it's my heat. I didn't realize." Once the words were out he immediately became aware of the arousal surging viciously throughout his body. He shuddered hard as he clung to Mycroft. "Oh god, My. Take me home...take me home now!"

The Alpha reached under his Omega's arms and pulled him up to stand against his chest. He wrapped an arm around him securely, shushing him gently. "Shh, it's alright Gregory. We're going home right now, just hold onto me." There didn't look to be any danger of the Omega letting go as he held tight to his Alpha, and Mycroft smiled to himself. The snap of his fingers produced one of his personal greatcoats in the hands of a beta guard. Mycroft took the coat and draped it over Gregory's shoulders, tucking it around him until he was well covered in the Alpha's scent. Only then did he move to escort his Omega out of the room and to the waiting car for the trip home, a sharp nod to Sherlock the only outward sign of gratitude given. The guards closed ranks around them both and Sherlock watched them go, trailing to the door to watch them disappear safely into the elevator.

Sherlock walked back into the now empty conference room and surveyed the remaining work. He wouldn't be able to get very much done with Mycroft and Lestrade otherwise engaged for the next several days. He walked over to close the window, then carefully put away the files and other materials. When all was secured he closed the door behind him and left the Yard. He was going home to help his pregnant mate decorate for the holidays. He thought of his brother and the bonding that would take place shortly, adding another member to their little family. Things in his world were finally going right and for once he allowed himself to be happy about it all.

Happy Christmas indeed.

{*} {*} {*}


	23. Chapter 23

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  It's here at last friends, the next to last chapter! I can only apologize to you all as my pending divorce has made writing a bit tougher. It took a good three weeks to even get this chapter going and there was so much to include for you guys. I hope it will all be worth the delay. However, I MUST tell you another story in conjunction with this chapter. My erstwhile beta,  **Ireland** **Spades** , who has seen me through the bulk of this story and so much else besides the writing is by far the most dedicated and diligent beta around. I constantly express my appreciation for her but you the readers must know just what she (and my chapters) go through in order to reach you! This chapter (bonding smut and all) was betaed right under the noses of unsuspecting strangers, in line at the DMV office, during the running of dog trials, at work, during meals, at home...Everywhere, because she's Just that committed! ;) Understand also, that she prints out my chapters to proof with her proverbial 'Red Pen of Death', though this time she choose light blue (I think it was for the babies. O.o). The ragged pages that survive now are to be enshrined in tribute to her, "For Efforts Above and Beyond the Call of Duty as a Beta"! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Doggie drool, coffee stains, food particles, numerous folds from being crumpled and shoved into her bag wherever she happened to be proofing, as well as virtually bleeding blue. These are the marks of the diligence, talent, and dedication of which I may or may not be deserving. You may appreciate the writer all you want but it's the woman behind the writer who deserves just as much of the credit. I hope you all enjoy the culmination of our joint efforts in "officially" the Longest chapter I have written to date. Thank you all for coming along for the ride! :-D Cynthia

{*} {*} {*}

The ride back to the townhome was an exercise in torment for both men; so close to their desired goal while still forced to wait. Once surrounded by his Alpha's scent and secured within the circle of his embrace, Greg was quickly lost to the Omega's call. While his body yet prepared to receive its mate, the detective was submerged beneath waves of instinct and need, now yielding freely to the demands of his nature.

Mycroft had been startled by the ferocity of his own long repressed Alpha instincts. They had barely made it out of the building without actual violence occurring; a couple of young officers failing to understand the risk of their actions. Daring not only to look at  _His_  Omega but then to make actual eye contact with him as well, the Alpha, already aroused by the pheromones of his mate, took their actions as an overt threat to his claim. The warning snarl that clawed its way out of his throat surprised even his long-time bodyguards as he lunged for the men. Only the quick actions of the guards surrounding them and the Omega clinging desperately to his side, prevented the normally reserved government official from making short work of the fools. Once they were removed from the threat and Mycroft managed to wrestle some control back over his Alpha, he managed a sharp nod of appreciation to his escorts for their timely intervention. If only for the paperwork it saved him in justifying their deaths; they weren't even Alphas for Christ's sake, he had reacted violently to the casual looks of a couple of betas.

To be fair, Sherlock had tried to warn him about the things that could happen when the Alpha was allowed to be unleashed fully for the sake of taking a mate. He had arrogantly thought he would be above such animalistic behavior, being the senior Alpha; surely his vast knowledge and experience would give him better control than his younger brother described. He thought briefly of the Alpha's actions against Moran less than a week ago, then considered his reactions now; rubbing a shaking hand over a brow now dotted with sweat, he focused only on his mate and getting them both safely home.

The Alpha's very public display of power, in defense of his claim, stroked the Omega's ego and fueled the burning desire that only grew stronger as the minutes passed. The Omega preened, arching in a slow stretch and baring his neck to his champion, then moaning softly as he tried to bury his nose against the heated scent gland that broadcasted his mate's arousal and eagerness with every breath. They barely made it into the car before he straddled his Alpha's lap, whimpering as he ground his tender arse and swollen cock down onto the swelling bulge beneath him. The detective could no more control his behavior at this point than he could dial a phone or make an arrest; his  _need_  for the Alpha was palpable.

Mycroft could feel his Alpha instincts pushing forward, even as he fought to cling to his control. It had never been this difficult. His senses were inundated with the scent of his own Omega... _His_  mate. With a throaty growl, he grasped the silver head in one hand and rutting arse with the other, taking the Omega's mouth in a forceful, possessive kiss, swallowing down the hungry moans of the man above him. As aroused as the Alpha already was, the heady delightful scent of his mate told him it was not yet time to claim what was his; the particular blend and concentration of pheromones was not quite right to trigger the Alpha's rut. He could only bide his time until Gregory's body signalled it was finally ready. It was not going to be easy, however; Mycroft hoped his legendary control wouldn't slip again as the Alpha's instincts became harder to ignore.

With a loud groan he tore his mouth from the Omega, tilting his head to bite down against the flushed collarbone, holding firm until the man stilled and became compliant in his arms. With a final press of his teeth he released the warm flesh in his mouth, unconsciously licking against the light bite. Summoning the Alpha, he used his voice to bind the Omega temporarily.

"Be still. We shall be  _home_  soon."

He ignored the needy whine as he shifted the Omega off his lap to curl up beside him. He kept his arm moulded protectively around his mate and allowed the scenting to continue as he focused on maintaining his control just a bit longer. The fact that Greg continued to rut against his side did nothing to help but he forced himself to ignore it. He was already pressed tight against the car door so he concentrated on the armrest currently bruising his ribs and the seat belt buckle digging painfully into his hip as distractions from the alluring Omega at his side. Taking slow deep breaths in through his mouth and out through his nose, he gradually minimized the amount of scent and pheromones reaching his Alpha receptors and only then did he relax minutely. They were approaching the final turn when Greg's voice drifted up to his ear, pleading softly.

He had tried to be patient...he could do nothing against the command of his Alpha at any rate, but the burning, gnawing pain inside was only growing worse. It was a familiar but far more potent itch than he had ever felt before; one that could only be scratched by one's mate. He rutted against the Alpha's side and hip, trying to choke down the whimper of need even that bit of friction caused. He tried, but it became too much at last; in a shaky voice that was nearly a whisper he begged, "Please. It hurts Alpha, please...help me. Need...I need, make it better. Mark me...claim me...make the pain go away. Fuck me."

Mycroft growled in frustration, knowing nothing he could do would help yet. "Shh...I will Gregory. I promise. I will make it all feel better when we get home." The sudden groan of disappointment from the Omega in his arms prompted further action. Pressing his left hand down against the Omega's groin, he provided a temporary distraction as he spoke. "Shh...it's alright. It'll be okay, we're almost home now. You can see our turn just ahead." The need to help his mate proving to be yet another distraction to help Mycroft keep the Alpha at bay as they approached the townhouse.

The beta guards made certain the two men were safely inside, trusting in their erstwhile leader to secure his home from the inside, and took up positions around the perimeter of the home and property. It was their job to protect the home and those inside from threat or distraction during this crucial time. Mycroft himself had briefed them most stringently for this assignment and each man took his duty seriously. Nevermind that not one of them wanted to deal with Alpha Holmes if they should fail, especially not after what they had seen at the Yard.

For his part, Mycroft barely had a chance to turn and arm the security system before Gregory was upon him again, kissing eagerly at his cheeks and throat as his hands fumbled clumsily at the fastenings to the Alpha's trousers.

"Home...home now...make it better...said you would. Now. Please. Now." Apparently too far gone to manage the fastener successfully, the Omega fell to his knees, pressing his nose hungrily against his Alpha's covered cock and inhaling deeply as he rubbed his own swollen shaft.

It was almost more than the Alpha could take, only the instinct to make certain their sanctuary was secure overrode his desire to 'take, have, claim'. With a loud snarl, he reached down and twisted the silver hair around his fingers, pulling his Omega sharply to his feet and spinning him quickly before he pinned him against the wall. Grinding his cock against the tender arse and growling his appreciation at the sudden surge of pheromones his actions caused, he cautiously let the restrained passions of his Alpha surface as his throaty voice spoke raw and hot against the Omega's neck and ear.

"Mmm...close. So close now, aren't you my sweet. Almost ready for me now, I can tell. I can  _smell_  your body screaming for me." He thrust sharply against the lush tightness of his Omega's arse, their combined moans echoing through the entrance hall. The grip on Greg's hair tightened, pulling a whimpered moan from the man against the wall. "Is this what you want? Want your Alpha's cock buried deep in that wet, needy arsehole?" The silver head nodded eagerly against the wallpaper as the urgent plea came yet again.

"Oh yes! Please Alpha...do it...give it to me. Fuck me hard...bind me to you! You're the only one it can be. Bite me, bond me...please. I've waited so long for you."

Mycroft did indulge in a soft bite over the hot swollen bonding gland before pulling back from his prize. He found it necessary to hold the Omega upright, as even the soft bite had caused his knees to buckle. The Alpha hummed in pleasure as he could finally smell the surge of fresh slick preparing the way for him. "It will give me no greater pleasure on this earth than to bond with you, Gregory. However, I shall do it in a proper bed and not in the foyer." With great reluctance, he pushed firmly away from his mate and with a sharp swat to one tight cheek, sent him upstairs to wait for him. "I must make certain our home is absolutely secure. I want you to go and take a quick shower. When I am finished," he leered hungrily at his mate and grasped both globes of his arse, squeezing tightly, "I expect you to be ready and waiting for me." Gregory's hormone induced haze seemed to clear for a moment as he smiled softly and gave a nod of understanding. The expectant shudder Mycroft could feel pass though his Omega's body pleased him as did the fresh wave of pheromones he scented when he sent him on his way with another growl of raw Alpha lust. His rut was beginning. He rushed to complete his tasks as the Omega disappeared upstairs.

{*} {*} {*}

Greg stumbled into the bathroom, his clothes falling into a haphazard pile in the floor as he stripped quickly. His Alpha was coming for him and he had to be clean...he had to be ready. He barely adjusted the taps before he stepped beneath the spray, gasping as the jets of warm water hit his overly sensitized skin. He honestly tried to wash, but the slide of his soapy hands over wet skin only served to stimulate his hormonally heightened libido further. Soon he was leaning against the tiles, one hand rubbing over his hardened nipples while the other stroked steadily over his cock. His pheromone addled brain scrambled for the last coherent thing he was thinking about...something...no, someone was coming...try as he might he could not recall the significance as the hand on his chest drifted down to his arse. He hissed, then moaned as first two, then three fingers quickly disappeared into his wet clenching hole. Everything else was forgotten with a needy whine as he began to rock between the fingers in his arse and the hand around his cock.

{*} {*} {*}

Mycroft had checked the entire home in record time, making his way to the bedroom as fast as he could. The surge of heat pheromones and the scent of ripe Omega nearly brought the Alpha to his knees when he opened the door. He was surprised not to see his Omega waiting for him in the bed, but then he heard the sound of the shower still running. He knew he had been quick, but as horny as his mate had been he had almost expected him to be on his knees with his leaking arse already presented and waiting for him when he arrived. The Alpha had reached the limits of his patience by this point; he could smell his mate, ready to be fucked and bonded, bred and claimed. With another glance at the empty bed, the government official's expensive suit became a casualty as the Alpha began shredding clothes from his body while he stalked into the bathroom after his prey. Even Sherlock would not recognize his brother beneath the snarling Alpha, now in full rut.

The sight awaiting him in the bathroom, stopped the Alpha in his tracks. His Omega, leaning back against the shower wall pleasuring himself as the spray of water danced across his taut body. The Alpha watched as the Omega's head fell back, baring his throat as a needy moan echoed through the room. Even over the scent of soap and water, his mate's strong pheromones reached him, sending the Alpha so deep into rut that the thought of his Omega being pleasured by fingers in his hole instead of his cock pushed him over the edge. Thoughts of the bed were a distant memory as he entered the shower with a fierce growl.

While the sound of his Alpha's growl sent fresh lubrication sluicing down his thighs, the Omega's response was sluggish. Lost to his own arousal at this point, he failed to even notice the approach of his mate until he found both hands snatched from their tasks and pinned above his head. Finding the Alpha's hard body pressed firmly against him as his mouth was savagely reclaimed, the Omega could only moan and buck against the rather large erection grinding against his lower abdomen. When the Alpha released his mouth, he could only watch in a daze as the hand that was so recently pleasuring his arse was pulled down to his Alpha's face. Feral eyes met his as the Alpha took a long sniff of the lubricant still coating the Omega's fingers, followed quickly by the swipe of a long tongue obsessively licking the fingers clean with a low grumbling sound. He couldn't help his eyes falling closed at both the sound and the sensation, only for them to snap open at a sound he had never heard before, the true voice of his Alpha, deep in the throes of rut and incapable of disguise.

" _MINE!_ " snarled the Alpha, still clutching the Omega's wrist holding the fingers up to his face. When the Omega met his eyes, he gave a low growl again to the answering moan of his mate. Shaking the hand in his slightly, he spoke forceful and gruff, "Always...Mine." The Omega barely had the chance to nod and say 'yes' before he was spun around, his chest pushed forward by the hand between his shoulder blades and his arse instinctively thrust back towards his Alpha. The shower continued raining down on them, though neither took any notice of that fact. Long fingers now thrust deep into the Omega's squelching hole, causing a needy whine as the Alpha fingered him roughly. "This…" the fingers thrust sharply into him for emphasis, "belongs to  _Me_!"

Gasping at his body's visceral response to the Alpha's aggressiveness as a wave of slick gushed from his arse, he replied in a desperate, shaking voice, "YES YOURS! Only Yours, Alpha. Take it...Please! Take what's yours, Alpha. Fuck me...please...knot me now!" There was no further warning, the fingers were removed and quickly replaced by the blunt thick cockhead of his Alpha's erection. With a savage roar that shook the small tiled room with its reverberations, his Alpha thrust home, piercing him deeply all at once. Already long aroused and over stimulated, the Omega came instantly, his loud cry joining that of his mate as his hands scrabbling against the tile for something to grip while his world tilted on its axis. It was perfect, the Alpha fitting his body and relieving the terrible aching as if they had been made for each other. The thick cock stretched and filled his clenching hole, pressing tightly against his cervix deep inside. Greg would never understand how he could know that but the Omega understood with utter clarity. This was their Alpha and there would never be another.

The Alpha held himself still within his Omega, feeling the spasms of orgasm squeezing rhythmically around his shaft. He draped his torso over the taut back of his mate, growling his pleasure against the bowed neck and enjoying the shivers of corresponding pleasure he caused. He waited only long enough for the waves of the Omega's first orgasm to fade before gripping the narrow hips in his hands and pulling out fully only to pierce his mate deeply with another ferocious thrust. The cry of his mate triggered an answering snarl from the Alpha as he began to pound into the oh so willing arse at a demanding pace. The too long denied need and desire impossible to regulate at this point. His knot began to swell within moments, the sensations of their mating becoming blinding while he continued fucking mindlessly. The urgent moans and litany of 'yeses' from his Omega as the knot caught repeatedly on his stretched rim, along with his own own animalistic grunts were the only sounds to be heard as instinct and need spiralled together towards a rapid climax. With a final guttural growl, he drove his cock in roughly as the knot flared to fullness and he sank his teeth deeply over the bonding gland. Humming in primal pleasure at the taste of Omega enzymes and blood spilling into his mouth, binding his mate to him, he pumped his seed into the welcoming womb. Marked inside and out, the Alpha had made his claim.

The burning stretch of the knot followed swiftly by the sharp sting of the bonding bite brought an ecstatic cry to Greg's lips, despite the Omega's instinctive resistance to a new bond. Held firm by knot, teeth, and the weight of the man behind him, the resistance was quickly overshadowed as he accepted the bond and the Alpha he wanted. The man who, his body and the bond now informed him with absolute certainty, was indeed his intended Alpha...his own True Mate. With a contented sigh, he yielded to his Alpha, his body going lax beneath the dominant male.

They stayed that way for long moments, the Alpha resting against the Omega's back as they regained their breath and equilibrium. The Omega's body milked his Alpha repeatedly, groaning in subdued pleasure with each shift of the knot and new pulse of cum within in his body. While locked together, the first demanding wave of pheromones settled and the two men began to emerge from the hormonally induced haze. For his part, Greg was perfectly content with the situation. Sated for the moment, he stretched out his arms against the tiles and rested his head on his forearms as he enjoyed the sensations of being bonded once more and waited for the next surge to take him. Mycroft, on the other hand…

His rut had been all consuming, virtually taking over and blacking out the consciousness of the man in order to serve the needs of the Alpha. The man now blinked slowly against the muscular back over which he was draped, awareness trickling in slowly at first then abruptly as his brain caught up with his actions. With a gasp of shock, Mycroft pulled back only to be caught by his own knot buried inside Gregory's arse. There were low moans from each of them but otherwise the Omega was quiet. Mycroft could hardly bring himself to face what he had done; he couldn't even remember clearly beyond reaching the bedroom. He braced himself with his hands against the tiles on either side of Gregory's shoulders, far enough away not to cause further unwanted contact. He forced himself to look down to where they were joined, ashamed not only to see but be aroused by the sight of the Omega's hole stretched tight around his knot. His gaze travelled slowly up the body before him, the spray of water trickling over the still flushed skin a tantalizing sight until his eyes reached the neck and the glaring evidence of what he had done. He knew without a doubt that they were bonded, he could feel... _them_. But this was not the way it should have happened. Certain his new mate was disappointed in him, Mycroft forced himself to take a deep breath and apologize; try and begin to make amends for his disgraceful behavior.

"I am so sorry, Gregory. My behavior has been unforgivable. It was never my intention for our bonding to happen like...like  _this_. You deserve better and I apologize. I hope you can find it in your heart to allow me to make it up to you."

Greg had been resting with his eyes closed; he had heard Mycroft's startled gasp and felt his reflexive pull away. Realizing his Alpha had to be overwhelmed by this experience, he remained quiet to give him time to process their new status. When Mycroft began babbling out some kind of apology, his eyes popped open; apparently he hadn't judged the situation correctly. He thought of Mycroft's inbred tendency for things to be done properly and wanted to shake the daft bugger, but he waited until the Alpha fell silent to reply. Stretching his arms above his head and arching his back languidly, knowing full well it caused him to squeeze down on the Alpha's knot, he smiled at the sudden intake of breath behind him.

"I have no idea what you're bloody on about...that was  _Brilliant_!" He stayed stretched out against the wall, displaying himself for his Alpha.

"But...but we didn't even make it to the bed, Gregory." Mycroft was incredulous that his mate didn't see the issue. "You deserved a proper bed and a proper bonding. What will we ever tell the children?! Bonded in the shower is just so...unseemly."

Greg couldn't help himself, he laughed out loud, the vibrations bringing forth another groan from his mate. "You're an idiot." He could practically smell Mycroft's affront at that statement. He twisted slightly so he could see his mate's face, smiling to soften his words. "Haven't you realized yet that there is no 'proper' when it comes to Alphas and Omegas? Especially with us." He reached his right arm back, cupping his hand back around Mycroft's hip and pulling him as close as he could manage in this position. "We're older, we both have demanding careers, we are damn lucky we even found each other. I don't  _care_  how or where we bonded, My...only that we did."

Mycroft did not seem convinced. "But...the shower?"

Greg chuckled again, releasing the hip and reaching up and back to pull the Alpha forward, kissing him briefly before continuing. "I would have been bound in the back seat and not complained, Mycroft. I will have you any way I can, whenever I can, as long as it works for us. That is the only thing that should matter." The relief was immediately visible, a smile finally curving the Alpha's lips before he leaned forward and kissed his new mate thoroughly. When they broke the kiss, Greg gave his Alpha a cheeky wink. "This heat isn't over yet you know, still plenty of time to make it to the bed."

Mycroft gave a low rumble in response, running his hands down over the muscled back to grasp the Omega's hips and grind his knot firmly against the stretched rim. The moan he got in reply sent delicious shivers down his spine as he realized just how much he had to look forward to now with his mate. He slid his right hand around to grasp an already hardening cock and his left hand reached up to tease and pull tender nipples as he pressed himself tightly to his Omega. He licked tenderly across his bite, relishing the way Gregory trembled beneath him as he did. He placed a kiss just behind the Omega's ear as he spoke in a husky voice, "I suppose you're right. The bed will be perfect...when I've managed to have you in and on every other location I can think of first."

The Alpha's ministrations were quickly drawing the Omega under once again and Greg groaned at the promising words and titillating actions. "Yes...Please!" He whimpered as the knot finally released, even as his Alpha's cock thickened inside him anew. "Take me anywhere you want...take me  _everywhere_ ," he managed to plead before he was consumed by the feverish need once more.

{*} {*} {*}

John received the news of Greg's heat with a smile, happy that his friend would be able to achieve the bond he wanted so desperately. He made a fresh round of tea and carried their mugs carefully out to the sitting room, the growing twins taking their toll on his gait and equilibrium now. "A little something to warm you up, love." He handed the cup over and placed a light kiss on Sherlock's temple, smiling at the murmured thanks while he lowered himself into his chair and took up his own mug.

They both sipped in silence for a few moments; Sherlock checking over his emails and John just relaxing. John had just raised his mug for another sip when the thought struck him. "Did you call your mother?"

"Hmm...What?" Sherlock grudgingly pulled his attention away from his laptop to answer his mate. "No. Why would I have called Mummy?" He was instantly aware of the fond exasperation coming from the man across from him and the 'you are an idiot' expression only John could manage to use on him.

John glanced over the rim of his mug before he rested it on the arm of his chair to reply. "To tell her about Mycroft and Greg. You should let her know."

Sherlock blinked, clearly not understanding. "What would be the point in me telling her that news? I am neither my brother's keeper nor in the habit of reporting his sexual exploits to our mother."

John chucked his Union Jack at the oblivious detective. "For one thing, your brother is not just having sex, he is taking a mate. For another, Greg's heat will last for days." Sherlock merely raised an eyebrow quizzically and John huffed in frustration. "Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, Sherlock. The day after that is Christmas…"

"Yes, thank you for that reminder, John. Though I am capable of reading the calendar, if the garish decorations and persistent carols didn't give me a clue."

John grit his teeth and wished he had his pillow back so he could throw it harder, perhaps at the idiot's head this time. "Christmas Day...when your mother is expecting the entire family at the estate for dinner and a visit. You, me, Greg, Mycroft, the children, even Doctor Johnson; she has invited everyone and has been preparing. While Greg and Mycroft's bonding is to be celebrated, it does cause a problem with the Christmas plans and therefore it would be polite to let your mother know what is going on."

Sherlock was only mildly embarrassed by the chastisement of his mate; for all his progress with their relationship and with family, he still preferred to leave such matters to John. Brilliant John who was already pulling his phone from his pocket and dialing. Sherlock returned his attention to his emails, letting his appreciation and affection for his mate flow freely across their bond. The same feelings expressed back just as quickly, despite the hint of annoyance that lingered.

A quick, animated call later and Sherlock's attention was drawn once more to his mate's voice.

"Well, your mother is thrilled about the bonding. She insists that Christmas can keep until Greg and Mycroft are available. Actually she just changed her plans and now expects us all to come and spend the New Year at the estate."

Sherlock gave a knowing nod. "Mummy is nothing if not practical. New Year's should work out just fine."

John nodded to himself, glancing around the flat a moment before beginning to push himself up out of his chair. "Right. If we are spending Christmas here then we definitely have to decorate." Sherlock glanced at the bare tree that stood waiting in the corner of the sitting room and groaned softly despite his earlier intentions to help do just that. His Captain was having none of it however, ordering Sherlock up and down stairs for the various boxes of holiday trimmings they had stored while he called for takeaway for dinner. Soon enough they were stringing lights and hanging the greenery and ornaments; eating Chinese directly out of cartons as they worked. While John Watson had always been a man you wouldn't want to mess with, a pregnant John was downright terrifying when focused on a task.

Sherlock did as he was told for once until every inch of the flat twinkled or radiated pine-scented hominess to John's satisfaction. The nesting instinct remained in full force and appeared to be exacerbated by the festive season. Sherlock suspected John would have kept picking at this and that all night if he had let him but the twins were requiring more and more of his energy these days. When he saw John supporting himself against the mantle while a prolonged yawn passed, he promptly ordered him to bed, turning off the lights and ushering his mate to their bedroom. By the time, John had been to the loo and prepared for bed he was sagging heavily against Sherlock, nearly asleep before his head hit the pillows and the covers were pulled over him. The Alpha smiled at his exhausted mate, leaning over to press a kiss to his brow, then another over the swell of his children. He bid them goodnight in a low whisper so as not to disturb John, though he doubted anything would rouse him at the moment. "You two be good for your mother, let him get some sleep tonight. He's been doing too much and needs his rest." The soft push of an appendage pressing up against his cheek and lips in reply brought a smile to his face as he rose to leave. He was just pulling the door closed when he was surprised by John's groggy voice.

"Shopping. More shopping...tomorrow...need…"

Sherlock waited but the rest of that thought was not immediately forthcoming so he turned again to go.

"Dinner...food. Christmas dinner," came the sleepy mumbling again. John shuffled around in the bed until he appeared to get comfortable, tucking one hand beneath the pillow under his cheek as he resumed his slumber.

Sherlock watched him sleep for a moment longer, certain he was well under now, then went to lock up the flat. Normally he would stay up but for some reason he was feeling the weight of impending fatherhood tonight. No doubt he could attribute his feelings to the whole holiday and familial melancholy it engendered, nevertheless, he soon readied himself for bed and slid beneath the covers next to John. His arms assuming their now accustomed position, cradling his family as they slept.

{*} {*} {*}

No sooner were they up and well fortified with breakfast and tea, than John dragged them out into the chaos of London on Christmas Eve Day...for shopping. Sherlock still complained but went along readily to help his pregnant mate who had decidedly more trouble getting about these days. At least John had no reservations about commandeering one of Mycroft's fleet of cars and a driver now, piling them into the back seat and checking his list before sending them off.

Sherlock was never more grateful for John's militaristic approach to a task. By lunch they had procured everything John had determined they would need for their own Christmas dinner and festivities, as well as stopped in on Sally to leave gifts for the children and exchange best wishes for the holidays. Sally had already attempted to give them both gifts, but John had flatly refused stating that she had already given them more than enough by way of her help getting ready for the twins. Sherlock knew she was not so easily swayed however and deduced that her gifts would invariably make their way into the flat at some point, until they ended up exactly where Sally wanted them to be. He thought John suspected as much also but left the two friends to their games rather than exposing the whole charade as he would normally. It was Christmas after all, he supposed some gesture of goodwill was expected.

They were home in time for tea. Afterwards, Sherlock left John napping while he ran out to call in a favor. It was last minute as far as the holiday went but he had been thinking about it for some time now. He had told John gifts weren't necessary, but perhaps his mate would forgive this small exception to that mandate.

He was back home for dinner and well ready to simply stay put with John for the remainder of the holiday. Dinner ended up being a hearty bowl of soup and a sandwich since John was baking heavily for tomorrow. Sherlock admonished him not to make so much as it would just be the two of them to eat, to which John merely laughed.

"I know you Sherlock. I'll be lucky if even one biscuit survives to Boxing Day, so you just leave the amount of baking up to me."

Sherlock smirked, John did know him well; so he didn't bother to argue any further and tried to help where he could. Only when the kitchen was covered in biscuits and even a tray of mince tarts, did John seem satisfied. He had been on his feet for almost three hours and was feeling the strain; pressing the heel of his palms into his lower back he stretched with a loud groan.

The Alpha had become much more adept at knowing when to take care of his Omega. Sending John into the sitting room to put his feet up and rest, Sherlock set about making them both some tea.

John settled with a heavy sigh, rubbing over his belly as he put up his swollen feet. The soldier still wanted to grumble and protest these changes in his physical state, but the Omega was at peace with himself. He watched the lights on the tree blinking merrily, noticing even the street traffic had died down as fellow Londoners made their way home to families and friends for the night. He was quite content until a sudden gurgle from his stomach triggered another thought.

"Sherlock, would you mind bringing me a…" John was cut off as a plate filled with pickle spears covered in jam appeared in front of him. He glanced up with an embarrassed grin on his face, "Oh...that obvious?"

Sherlock smiled warmly, "Only to me." He passed the plate to John and sat their mugs down within reach before he went over to stir the fire, placing another log on to keep the warm glow going. He turned off the other lights in the sitting room as he returned, knowing John enjoyed relaxing by the light of the fire and the tree. He sat next to his mate on the sofa while they finished the tea and John finished his snack. When they were both done, he cleared away the dishes, returning quickly to settle in for a cuddle with John. He was still surprised to find himself thinking of such a thing as cuddling, but nevertheless, he helped John get repositioned until they were both snuggled together and content.

John leaned back against his Alpha's chest with his legs stretched out along the sofa, a cushion placed considerately beneath his knees. Sherlock's chin rested on his shoulder and those long arms wrapped around his rather expanded waist. John still worried about his appearance at times as anyone would, but Sherlock never complained or voiced anything other than his absolute admiration and appreciation of John's pregnant form, the openness of their bond always confirming he was being honest. And if John ever appeared still to doubt his words, the Alpha would issue a rumbling growl of possessive pride that invariably made the Omega shudder in pleasure. He sighed and pressed back against his mate. "This is nice." He felt as much as heard the answering affirmative hum against his shoulder. "You know I tried to convince Celeste and Alec to come and eat with us tomorrow."

"Oh?" Sherlock had tuned out most of that conversation, so had been unaware of the offer. "They declined I take it?"

John nodded. "Celeste said we should take the time to enjoy our last holiday alone together." He chuckled, "I suppose she has a point." He turned his head, currently resting on Sherlock's right shoulder, and glanced up with a smile, pressing both of their hands down over his stomach, "We'll be having company for holidays from now on. Not likely to get as much time alone in the future."

Sherlock leaned forward with another hum, claiming John's lips for a lingering kiss full of promise for later but not pushing for anything just now. He pulled away with a smirk. "My mother is a very smart woman." John joined in his soft laughter before returning the kiss, parting finally with a contented sigh. There was no rush at the moment, they had all evening...the whole holiday to themselves.

Sherlock waited until John had relaxed fully against him again before broaching a special topic. His Omega was happily humming some Christmas carol to himself and stroking over the children as he watched the play of twinkling lights over glittery ornaments. "John, I know I indicated that gifts were not necessary...certainly not for me. But I did find that I needed to get something for you, just one gift."

John turned his head to once again look Sherlock more fully in the face. "Well that's not very fair. I didn't get you anything, not really." He had gotten some bits and bobs for Sherlock's stocking but not a particular gift.

Sherlock soothed his mate quickly. "It is fine, John. I assure you I will be very content with my gifts when they arrive." He rubbed one hand gently over John's swollen abdomen and gave him a reassuring kiss. "I think you will forgive my being inconsiderate in light of the gift itself." He had placed the small box strategically behind the cushions and now pulled it out to present to his mate.

John stared for one very long minute at the small velvet covered box before he finally took it. His hand shook ever so slightly as he pushed open the hinged lid to reveal a smooth, shiny yellow gold band, not too thin or too wide, just right for any kind of task John might be engaged in while wearing it. He could hardly look at Sherlock as he stared at the ring, swallowing thickly before he spoke. "It is lovely Sherlock but it is hardly necessary. We are already mated."

"I am aware," the detective smirked, then smiled softly as he continued. "But you have given me more than I could have ever imagined. Things I would never have had without you in my life. A real home, a family of my own...love. I doubt I can ever give you nearly so much, but I want you to have  _everything_  I can possibly give you. Every part of me I can offer. Marry me, John." The Omega still seemed ready to protest the need for such a thing but Sherlock halted the words with a whispered admonition and a kiss. "Read the inscription."

John met and held his gaze for a moment, saw the love and conviction there, felt it coursing through their bond, its strength nearly overwhelming. At last he pulled the ring from the box and turned it toward the light to read the words Sherlock had placed inside for him alone to see.

" _For John, my Heart, my Home, my World._ -SH"

John cursed his hormonal, pregnant state as he suppressed a soft sob before giving Sherlock a tender smile and a nod. He held the ring out so his mate could place it in its proper place and swiped at the tears that trickled stupidly down his cheeks. Sherlock held John's left hand in his own, lifting it to his mouth to kiss the ring softly before his mate held his hand out to admire the shimmer of the lights over the shiny metal. Sherlock reached up, pressing his left hand to John's cheek, smoothing away tears with his thumb as he kissed his new fiance soundly. As they parted, John expressed his plans for the rest of the evening in a voice gone husky with passion.

"I think you should take me to bed now."

Sherlock, being the genius he was, wasted no time at all doing just that.

Christmas alone was a rousing success. With no rush to get anywhere, they made love late into the morning of Christmas Day before ever deigning to get out of bed. They ate their simple roast chicken dinner followed by munching treats and Sherlock playing Christmas carols on the violin. They watched some holiday film on the telly that resulted in another round of rather passionate sex on the sofa as John pointed out such cavorting would be curtailed with children in the house as well. That being said, Sherlock seemed determined to leave no area of the flat untouched by their lovemaking before said children could arrive. John was not inclined to argue with this approach either. They ended the day back in bed, Sherlock reading A Christmas Carol out loud to John as they rested together. Sherlock complained about the ghosts and nonsense in the story, but John insisted it was what he wanted to hear and vowed that they would read it every year to the children. The detective had tried desperately to wheedle his way out of it, by attempting to seduce his mate yet again, however John was well sated in the sexual gratification department and gently rebuffed his mate, redirecting him to the book. Sherlock huffed softly in defeat and read Dickens until John had fallen sound asleep. Laying the book aside and turning out the lamp, Sherlock snuggled down next to his mate, leaving a soft kiss behind his ear and whispering softly before he drifted off.

"Happy Christmas, John."

{*} {*} {*}

Greg awoke with a soft groan of amusement as he felt Mycroft, fully erect and pushing into him yet again, albeit rather gently and slowly this time. He appreciated the care after the nearly non-stop sex for the past three days. As relieved as he was to have had his heat return and to be bonded properly, he was just as glad for it to be over, the aching soreness of his body making itself known. He was too old for so much strenuous activity, he thought ruefully to himself.

"You are not too old." Mycroft hummed across the mark signifying their bond, prompting another shudder from his new mate. "Mmm...I do rather like that response," he murmured, almost as though speaking to himself while he rocked slowly in and out of his Omega's tender arse.

Greg smiled, shaking his head against the pillow. "How did you know that? What I thought."

"I didn't know." He paused, actually assessing just what prompted him to make that response to his mate. "I rather seemed to know the direction your thoughts were headed. Huh...how odd, I've never experienced that before. You?"

Greg's reply was a soft moan before he shook his head again. "No. Before, we only shared impressions. Never anything more. It will be interesting to see how our bond develops. I wonder if it will be more like John and Sherlock's or very different."

Mycroft held himself deep inside his mate and pulled him tightly into his chest, holding him as intimately as possible. "I've no idea, but I am honored to be able to share the adventure of discovering it with you." Greg leaned his head back against his Alpha's shoulder to receive a kiss before settling within the welcome embrace.

"You do realize my heat is over, don't you My?"

Mycroft actually chuckled, letting one hand roam possessively over the naked torso in front of him. "Of course, I know. But I find I like being inside you a great deal...holding you as close as humanly possible. It makes the Alpha...content." Greg merely hummed his acceptance of the statement and made no move to extricate himself from either his Alpha's arms or his cock. Mycroft continued to stroke aimlessly as his post rut brain slowly began to function. After several long moments of silence his left hand slid down to rest over Greg's abdomen as something dawned on him. "We forgot about birth control, Gregory."

Greg wasn't surprised given the suddenness of his heat but he could detect the uncertainty in Mycroft's voice. He reached down, enclosing the Alpha's hand in his own as he reassured him. "It's okay. I hardly think it is a cause for concern, My. Given my age and how long it took for my body to even go into heat again, I think we should consider ourselves very lucky to have been able to bond properly. No need to worry about an unlikely accident."

"Are you certain?" Mycroft felt the vaguest sense of disappointment that could only be the Alpha, as he had long ago given up entertaining thoughts of his own children.

Greg laughed causing both of them to moan softly from the vibrations. "As certain as I can be at this point. I'm not going to ruin our time together worrying about it at any rate." They lay in silence for a few more minutes before the Omega spoke again. "We missed the holiday. Happy Christmas, My."

"Happy Christmas, Gregory. I am sorry we've missed the holiday with the children."

Greg shrugged, "It won't be the first time I have missed a holiday. Nor you either I suppose. Our jobs aren't always conducive to family time. At least this time, the kids got a new father out of the deal." He felt Mycroft's smile across his shoulders before he spoke.

"We shall have to make it up to them...and Mummy, I believe. Though I am certain Sherlock or John have made her aware of what has happened."

After a few more moments of rest Greg really needed the loo. Mycroft extricated himself with some regret but his Omega merely held out a hand. "I think we both need a shower, some food, and then we shall see to the rest of the world. Come with me."

Mycroft glanced towards the bathroom with trepidation, his mind slowly filling in the missing pieces of just what had transpired during the bonding. "I am not certain we should approach that shower together for some time to come."

Greg's laughter lit up the room. "Do you think so? I rather enjoyed my last shower, thank you very much. I can't say I won't mind repeating it again at some point either." He paused a moment in thought. "Perhaps not today, however. I'm not sure my arse can take much more of that cock of yours." He glanced meaningfully at his Alpha's still prominent and unrelieved erection before giving Mycroft a saucy wink. "Although, if you join me, I'll...uhm…" the Omega licked his lips seductively, "I'll be happy to give you some help with that." Mycroft's expression warred between scandalized official and pure Alpha lust. Greg just chuckled as they made their way to the bathroom and a hot shower.

As it turned out, once informed of why their Dad was missing Christmas, the children had insisted on waiting until they could all be together as a family. Greg had shared the information with Mycroft with a marked degree of surprise after his sister informed him of the children's decision. They had had Christmas dinner and shared the gifts from his sister for the holiday itself but absolutely insisted on waiting for all the rest. They were on their way home even as he spoke. Soon Greg and Mycroft were accosted by two young children eager to congratulate and welcome their new Papa. While Mycroft preferred the more sedate 'Father' for himself, the children had unanimously declared he was 'Papa'. Both of the children seemed so happy and certain, that Mycroft resolved himself to getting used to 'Papa' after all. After much hoopla and noise, the children sat in the floor playing with their gifts and Greg flopped happily next to his new mate on the sofa. "Welcome to family life," he said with a teasing smile.

"Indeed," Mycroft chimed, placing his arm around Gregory and rubbing his thumb over the muscular shoulder. It was more than he had had to share or experience for a holiday in many years and he found he could get used to it quite easily, with his new little family.

{*} {*} {*}

Celeste was in her element as her sons arrived with their now extended families for New Year's Eve; the manor was filled with laughter and happiness in a way it had not been in years. They had left the house decorated and kept the tree in place so that everyone could enjoy the festive atmosphere they had missed at Christmas. Even Mother Nature seemed determined to make the weekend magical as a light snow fell, coating the grounds.

John and Sherlock had arrived first, followed shortly by Doctor Johnson. They were all engaged in an animated conversation with Alec in the library as they waited for Mycroft and Greg. Apparently, as efficient as Mycroft and Anthea both were, adjusting to packing two young children and getting them going on schedule was proving to be a challenge.

Celeste flitted about making sure everyone had drinks, checking on dinner and the preparation of the guest rooms. She was just making her way down the stairs when Mycroft arrived with his new family in tow. She welcomed her son with a kiss on his cheek and her congratulations; Greg received a warm hug and a kiss to his cheek as well. "I am so pleased to welcome you back as Mycroft's mate, Gregory. I had hoped things would work out this way for you both."

Greg blushed at the effusive welcome and thanked his new mother-in-law graciously as he motioned his children forward to be introduced. He had reviewed manners and polite behavior while being a guest with the children on the way. He only hoped they had paid some attention to him as they had been rather excited about meeting Sherlock's mother and being able to spend a whole weekend with John and Sherlock both. He needn't have worried, both his sister and he retained enough of their own mere's and grand- mere's teachings to raise the children with proper respect. "Please, allow me to present my children, Germain and Jean-Marie. Children this is Madame Holmes, Mycroft and Sherlock's mother." The children stepped forward eagerly while Celeste was exclaiming over Greg's phrasing.

"Madame? Gracious Gregory you make me sound so old!" Celeste turned to the children, "I am honored to meet you both. Now you may call me Ms. Holmes for the time being. But when we get to know each other a bit better, if you like, you may call me Grand-mere. Will that be acceptable?"

The children looked at each other, then at Celeste, nodding sharply. Germain stepped forward, taking Celeste's hand in his own, giving a short bow and kissing the top of her hand. "I am most pleased to meet you Ms. Holmes. Thank you for allowing us to visit."

Celeste smiled warmly at the little gentleman as he stepped back. "It is most certainly my pleasure, Master Lestrade." She had to struggle not to laugh as she saw Jean-Marie roll her eyes at her brother before stepping forward herself.

Jean-Marie took her hand and shook it firmly. "It is nice to meet you, Ms. Holmes. Please excuse my idiot brother. He's eleven you see and suddenly thinks he is a grand Alpha like Papa." The forthright young girl leaned forward, whispering meaningfully, "He's still just my rotten blimey brother, you see." Mycroft and Celeste both tried to cover their mirth as Greg moved to silence his most outspoken child. Celeste stopped him with a wave of her hand, most eager to hear what more little Jean-Marie had to say. "And I don't care for two names at all, you may call me Marie. If you please Madame...I mean, Ms. Holmes." She gave a small curtsy and stepped back.

Celeste was utterly delighted. "Why, thank you Miss Marie. I shall be certain to do that and you are most welcome to my home." She glanced at her son in merriment, "Oh Alec is going to love these two." With a wave of her hand, she led them all into the library for the next round of introductions. Alec was indeed most amused by the children, laughing loudly in delight. The children likewise were instantly taken with the brash Scotsman, dividing their vigorous attentions between the wily old man and numerous questions for Sherlock and John. They were fascinated with John's pregnancy, excited about the twins and knowing they would soon have new little cousins to play with.

Soon they were led to dinner, filling themselves with good food and conversation. The children were placed strategically between their father and Alec, and across from Sherlock. Between them all, they were able to keep the children's insatiable curiosity sated and stave off boredom.

After dinner, while everyone else retired to freshen up or change for the fireworks later, Celeste and Alec asked John and Sherlock to come with them. Both men followed with a shrug, not having a clue what all the mystery was about. Up the stairs and down the hall, they approached a set of double doors John was not familiar with. He glanced quickly over at Sherlock's soft gasp of surprise. Obviously he had some idea now, but he merely squeezed John's fingers in his own as Celeste spoke.

"We can never tell you how thrilled we are for you both. To have found each other and now to have your own little ones on the way. We had prepared this surprise for you both for Christmas but it came to no harm by keeping. We hope you will like it and feel free to use it as often as possible in the future." She motioned for them to open the doors.

Sherlock, having a good idea of what he would find, deferred to John and allowed him to open the doors. John took both knobs in his hands and gave a turn, pushing the doors open. His heart caught in his throat and he didn't know what to say as he looked at the beautiful nursery before him. Sherlock took his hand and led him inside. "This was Mycroft's and my nursery. The room itself has been closed off for years, but it appears there have been some...renovations." The room was painted a warm buttery yellow with accents of kelly green and white. Sherlock could see various items he recognized from his childhood, now cleaned and refurbished sitting next to the new items and awaiting new children to play with them. Even some of Mycroft's things sat amongst the others on the shelves. He was surprisingly touched to know his mother had kept such things and set them out now with pride. Bassinets stood in readiness, covered in white eyelet and ruffles. Everything they could possibly ever need for the twins was already there, the changing table stocked and ready, along with a rocker and footrest as well. John was so touched he had to sit, trying to compose himself enough to say thank you. All he managed at first was, "It's far too much really."

Celeste sat down on the footrest in front of John, resting one hand on his knee. "It is the very least we could do, John. You are giving us a second chance with our son. A chance for a far better relationship than we ever had before with Sherlock and with your wee ones. We wanted to do everything we could to encourage you both to visit with the babies as often as you can manage. Besides, you deserve it after everything you've gone through to keep the children safe." John could only give her a watery smile by this point and Sherlock rubbed his shoulders and back in a calming rhythm.

Alec, who had remained silent, thought it was high time to break up the tear fest despite its touching cause. "Oi! Doon ye be believin tha woman, she's itchin nae ta death ta gee her mitts on ye're wee bairns. Ne'er trust the English, doon ya know?!"

Celeste promptly swatted his leg sharply, "Shoosh ye ole fool! Di ye wan to ruin all me plans?"

Hearing Celeste mimic Alec's accent was the last straw and laughter spilled forth from all four of them, easing the emotional atmosphere. John was at last able to thank them both for the beautiful nursery and promised that they would find a way to visit and use it regularly.

{*} {*} {*}

After spiced cider and mulled wine with the fireworks, and the additional hour or so after midnight it took to get two excited children to sleep, it was no wonder that breakfast New Year's Day became brunch. The newly extended family making their way down eventually for a hearty, albeit late, start to the day. There were no set plans beyond dinner that evening, so everyone got up to whatever suited them once they had eaten their fill.

Alec had captured the children's attention the evening before with his tales of adventure from around the world so they eagerly donned their coats and followed him out after brunch to see what new wonders he would share. Greg and Mycroft along with John and Sherlock, followed more slowly, bundled up warmly for an abbreviated stroll through the snow covered grounds. At Alec's instigation, however, they all fell prey to a barrage of snowballs from the children. Greg and John promptly returned fire with a yell, soon drawing their more sedate mates into the fray. Mycroft and Sherlock, though hesitant and barely recalling doing this as children, surprisingly had a good time joining in the shouts and laughter. Both men found that their strategic approach, thinking out a perfect plan of attack, was no match for the spontaneity and enthusiasm of Alec and the children. They were soon covered with more snow than they threw, kept warm only by their activity. John and Greg suffered no such indignities as they were much more adept at ducking and aiming, chalk it up to the military and police training they each had to rely upon. Eventually a ceasefire was called with no clear winners declared; all trooping inside for hot drinks and more sedate activities before they dressed for dinner.

Celeste had not felt so content in a very long time; the Omega almost forgetting what it was like to take care of a home full of family. She had her sons home again, with mates that she had long despaired of them ever finding, and she had grandchildren at last, both ready made and on the way. She observed her family: Sherlock and Mycroft challenged each other over chess, John attempted to read though he was repeatedly drawn into the rugby debate Greg and Doctor Johnson were engaged in, and the children were practicing motions with wooden swords under Alec's ever watchful eye. Her home radiated peace and warmth and love that had been missing for so very long. The Omega couldn't help the prickle of happy tears but brushed them away quickly as she went to check on dinner preparations for the hundredth time.

{*} {*} {*}

Dinner had been a wonderful feast of flavors, each and every person at the table lingering over the good food and companionship until all were filled to capacity. Greg had the children chivvied upstairs for baths and preparations for bedtime after their late night the evening before, while the others moved into the parlor for coffee and drinks. Once Greg returned, the coy glances between the new mates were anything but well hidden. The other family members said nothing but each had begun a mental countdown of how long it would be before the pair excused themselves. It was not long. Greg sat long enough for one tumbler of scotch before Mycroft stood and he followed, bidding their family good-night. If they heard the soft chuckling behind them, they ignored it as they made their way up to their own room for the night.

John himself found he was quite tired after the day's activities. Sherlock had coaxed Doctor Johnson into a game of chess, finding to his great surprise that the good doctor could hold his own. John knew his mate would not be able to pull himself away until they were finished, so he pushed himself up slowly and bid them all goodnight as he headed up the stairs for his bed and a good night's sleep. He ignored the slight cramping he felt as he climbed, knowing he had overindulged at dinner and his pants were a bit too tight at this point. He loosened his belt and made his way on to their room. Sherlock didn't make it up for another hour, not expecting to find his Omega still awake. He quickly took in the small furrow across John's brow and the slight rocking of the body in the bed.

"Is everything alright? I expected you to be sound asleep by now."

John huffed softly, "Yeah, me too. I'm fine though, just ate way too much at dinner and the twins are complaining about it. Took a bit of antacid...it'll settle soon. Come to bed. I always feel better with you beside me."

Sherlock's gaze raked over his mate, but found nothing amiss to comment on so he quickly got ready for bed, dimming the lights and climbing in next to John. He drew his mate closer, assuming his regular pose as he tried to doze off. He was prevented from reaching sleep by a strong spasm that passed through the belly beneath his hand. He sat up abruptly, looking at John again.

"What was that?"

John did not appear to be distressed, "Hmm? That? Just a cramp, I told you I ate too much. I suppose it will get better when I manage to relieve myself."

Sherlock was doubtful, he had read all the information on Omega pregnancy after all and that was quite a cramp he had felt. He questioned his mate again, "And...that's okay?"

John merely nodded as he snuggled into his pillow, "Mm-hmm. It's fine. Stop worrying and go to sleep."

Sherlock lay back down reluctantly, not moving his hand from the same spot. When no further "cramps" made their presence known, he managed to drift off. He awoke suddenly an hour or so later, though he was uncertain why. The answer came swiftly as his attention was drawn to a low groan coming from the bathroom.

"Sherlock?"

The voice wasn't upset or excited, but it was wrong somehow...pained. Sherlock was out of the bed from one heartbeat to the next, finding John doubled over with one hand gripping the counter and one hand gripping his abdomen. Fear began to spiral rapidly out of control as he saw his Omega in obvious pain. He quickly reached John's side, wrapping a supportive arm around his waist, the panting respirations worrying him further.

"Just get me back to the bed. We'll see about the rest after I lay down, alright?" John seemed completely calm but the Alpha was on the verge of panicking as he helped his mate back to the bed. John had just propped himself up against the headboard when a new spasm hit, causing a low moan again while he rubbed rhythmically against his visibly tightening abdomen. As the pain passed, he took a deep breath and blew it out, reaching out toward the bedside table and glancing up to speak with his mate. But no one was there. John's gaze darted around the room but found only a wide open door and no Sherlock. There was no telling what his Alpha had gotten into his head. John merely shook his head and reached again for his phone.

{*} {*} {*}

Greg threw his head back, moaning loudly as Mycroft swallowed down his cock at last; two fingers thrusting in and out of his arsehole in time with the mouth bobbing on his shaft. If there was one thing he had learned quickly outside of his heat, it was that his mate was an incorrigible tease, masterfully able to keep him on edge for hours before he decided to tip him over. It was a delicious cruelty he had rapidly grown to love. The climaxes unlike anything he had ever experienced before. His eyes fell closed, preparing to enjoy whatever his Alpha gave him. He was not prepared for the door crashing open abruptly, nor the sight of a wild eyed Sherlock staggering into the room in nothing but his pants.

The three men stared at each other in absolute shock for all of three seconds before their brains all kicked into action. Greg and Mycroft grabbed the nearest blanket they could find to cover themselves as they yelled in unison.

"SHERLOCK!"

Sherlock for his part, blinked slowly one time, giving a slight shake of his head as he mumbled to himself, "Delete that." He raised his eyes to meet his brother's, beginning to speak at once. "Mycroft?" He stopped, taking in the state of affairs, "No...no time." The nearly naked Alpha stalked over to the nightstand, snatching up Mycroft's cell without a word, punching a number on speed dial. Greg and Mycroft stared wordlessly, wondering what in the world was going on.

"Anthea? We need the fastest ambulance you can find to the estate at once." Mycroft blinked then rose quickly to retrieve robes for Greg and himself. He suspected they would not be returning to their activities. Sherlock continued, oblivious to what was going on around him. "No, wait! Not fast enough...we need a helicopter. Much faster." Sherlock glanced at Greg in question, "Flying's okay, right? No? Can he fly now? Forgot to ask….might not be safe...need to ask the doctor." The phone fell from his hands as he turned and sprinted out of Mycroft's room and down the hallway to the guest room where Doctor Johnson was staying.

Mycroft retrieved his phone and addressed his rather confused PA. "Hold that, Anthea. I'll get back to you when I know what is going on here." Mycroft hung up his phone, tucking it into the pocket of his robe in case he needed it quickly again. He and Greg followed behind Sherlock, concern etched across their faces. Greg headed for Sherlock's room to find out what was up with John since he appeared to be the missing part of the equation. Mycroft saw Sherlock disappear into Doctor Johnson's room yelling for the man as he did. He arrived to see Sherlock darting from the bathroom, presumably looking for the man in question, who appeared to be absent. The expression on his brother's face was a mixture of dumbfounded confusion and absolute panic, the younger Alpha didn't seem to know what to do next.

"Sherlock? Perhaps you could tell me what is going on instead of running around like a madman." He glanced down the hall, seeing Gregory striding toward him purposefully. It was the gait he recognized easily, the walk of a DI with business to tend to. Sherlock was still mumbling to himself, trying to reach some decision. Greg had just reached the detective and moved to take him by the arm when he snapped out of his stupor.

"John!" Sherlock was off again, racing back the way they had come and back to his room. He stopped short just inside the door when he saw Doctor Johnson at the bedside, bent over John. With great effort he managed to curb the absolute panic that had gripped him, knowing that the doctor was here to see about John, and having absolute confidence that he would take care of his family. He made his way back over to the bed as the men there glanced up at him. The bond informed him that the expression he was seeing was fond exasperation...from both men. John shook his head while Doctor Johnson adjusted the monitor straps across his abdomen.

"Idiot. I'm glad to know I'll have you to rely on when I really do go into labor." The sharp relief on Sherlock's face was so sudden that he couldn't help but smile. He held up his phone, giving his mate a little wave with it, "The doctor was only a quick call away. There was no need for...whatever that was."

Mycroft held out a robe for his brother, "Perhaps you should cover yourself brother."

Sherlock glanced down at himself, then at the others, taking the robe and slipping it on with only a slight reddening to the tips of his ears, before a sharp gasp from John sent him quickly to his mate's side. He looked from John to the doctor. "Are you certain everything is okay?"

Doctor Johnson remained his normal professional and calming presence, despite the pajamas he wore. "I am still assessing, Sherlock. I do not believe there is an emergency, but I will know more shortly." Turning to John, he seemed to pick up a conversation they had already been having. "The medication should do the trick, but I think I'll keep you on the monitor tonight just to be safe." John merely nodded, then turned to give Sherlock a sheepish grin.

"Might've overdone it a bit today...that's all. Try to stop worrying already." Sherlock arched one eyebrow in obvious doubt as he sat next to John on the bed. Their attention was drawn by the loud clearing of a throat, prompting them both to look up at the waiting pair across the room. It was Sherlock's turn to look embarrassed. "I am...sorry, I...bothered you both. I panicked."

Greg's 'Yeah' made it out at the same time as Mycroft's 'Obviously', prompting a smile and chuckle from John and Doctor Johnson both. They could only imagine what Sherlock had done. Mycroft continued, "Yes. Well, seeing as Doctor Johnson has matters well in hand. If you won't be needing us…" he arched his own eyebrow at his brother with a sly smile, "or the helicopter, then we shall return to our rest." Sherlock snorted loudly but said nothing more as his brother and his mate left.

John stared at his mate for a long minute before finally asking the question, "Helicopter?"

Sherlock smiled brightly, "Well, that was after the ambulance." John couldn't hold back his laughter any longer but Sherlock continued on. "Obviously we won't be needing either one but my logic was sound. Only the small detail of your doctor actually being in the house escaped me at the time." John was still chuckling and even Doctor Johnson was smiling as he watched the babies on the monitor strip.

Of the Alpha's he had dealt with throughout his career, Sherlock beat them all.

{*} {*} {*}

The next day John was given the all-clear along with several stern warnings against overexertion at this point in the pregnancy. "If I thought I could keep you in bed resting at this stage I would order it, but knowing you, I shall just tell you to take it easy. Just because you run a much higher risk of early delivery does not mean we are in any actual hurry to see those twins, so you do as I say young man!" John didn't try to argue, merely nodding his understanding of the doctor's words. "And I want to see you twice a week from now on. Consider this little episode a warning. If it gets to be too much coming to the office, I will come to the flat to see you." Doctor Johnson turned his gaze on the worried Alpha. "I expect you to see to it that he rests. I know he'll want to nest but he can't do everything, not while he is carrying twins. I am going to trust you to take care of your mate and notify me of anything troubling."

"Absolutely, doctor!" Sherlock had no trouble agreeing to the doctor's mandates. He had been lulled into complacency with the peace and happiness they had been enjoying since Moriarty's demise; subsequently he found himself unprepared for the fear and worry that last night's episode had caused him and was in no hurry for a repeat. He did not let himself dwell on thoughts of John's actual labor or delivery either, too nervous to consider the prospect at the moment.

Soon enough they all packed up and headed back to London and everyday life. Greg and Mycroft were ready to wrap up the work on Moriarty's case but Sherlock was having difficulty leaving John at home. He couldn't stop worrying about something happening.

John tolerated the overprotective behavior for a week before insisting they work out something else. Something else ended up being Mrs. Hudson and Sally taking shifts babysitting when Sherlock wasn't there and making sure John stayed off his feet for the most part. But that was not even enough, Sherlock insisted that Mycroft give him access to the surveillance in the flat so he could check on John himself. This only resulted in frequent texts to his mate. The Omega humored his mate as much as possible but once he had had enough for the day he began ignoring the texts and flipping the finger at the cameras in the flat, especially if he was up doing something. Sherlock just started calling or texting Sally or Mrs. Hudson instead. After the second week of this behavior, John pointed out that if he would use his time to focus on the case instead of bothering all of them constantly, then he would be finished with the work that much sooner and could be home with him instead of relying on substitutes. That finally seemed to reach the logical part of Sherlock's brain not being overridden by Alpha instincts and the harassment stopped. Not surprisingly, Sherlock wrapped up the remainder of his work on Moriarty's case within three days. He informed Greg to only call on him for the direst of cases, and then he went home to his mate.

John would never admit it, but he was relieved to have Sherlock home with him. At this point, the Omega needed his Alpha near. For his part, Sherlock took better care of John than he ever had before. He took care of their meals, saw to the tea, made sure John was comfortable and helped with whatever his mate required whether it was bathing or a back massage. He had flatly refused to have sex after the spell at New Years, but John found he was really too tired most of the time to care. He was content to curl up next to his mate and sleep, when the twins let him that is. Ever growing, the children seemed less and less content in their shrinking accommodations and therefore more restless. John was awakened more often than not by the push or sharp kick of some appendage. By the end of January, he had gradually began to spend more time in bed naturally so he could grab whatever sleep he could manage whenever the children would allow it. Doctor Johnson approved the move and came regularly to check on both John and the twins. There were no further episodes of early labor and things progressed quite normally and on schedule.

The twins, however, appeared to have their own plans.

The night of the 30th, John slept soundly for the first night in weeks. Though the twins had decided to sit squarely on his bladder, their movements had slowed and John enjoyed a restful night of sleep. Turned out he would need it.

John had noticed the faint twinges in his lower abdomen during breakfast but they passed quickly. By lunch there was a steady cramp growing in his lower back. John did not want to send Sherlock into a panic again so he masked his discomfort and collected the hot water bottle for his back ache and returned to bed. He did send a message to Doctor Johnson to let him know what was going on, expecting that he would check in on him later anyway. The heat and the rest helped for a bit and John dozed off, only to wake up two hours later when the ache had become a full blown pain. John practiced his deep breathing while he counted, realizing the 'cramps' were coming at fairly regular intervals but not dangerously so. He carefully made his way to the loo to relieve his bladder yet again. A sudden spasm hit while he stood there and he felt a shifting movement in his rectum. He turned and sat to apparently relieve his bowel as well; but it was not stool that passed. There was a brief pressure before the passage of something slimy followed by a gush of fluid. The cramping got worse almost immediately and John swore beneath his breath. He knew without looking that he had just passed the mucous plug that protected his birth passage and that his water just broke. No help for it now, he would have to let Sherlock know. He cleaned as best he could and donned an absorbent pad to deal with the leaking fluid before making his way to the bedroom. He sent another text to Doctor Johnson with this latest development, expecting he would be seeing the doctor at the hospital this time. Then he called Sherlock.

The Alpha handled the news only slightly better this time. In record time, coats and overnight bags were grabbed and John was carefully helped down the stairs and out the door. A cab was flagged without a thought and Sherlock was already helping John towards the door when he heard a wary voice.

"Oh no...not  _You_  again! Get yerself another bloke to manhandle."

Sherlock and John looked up at the cabbie. The same cabbie Sherlock had nearly mauled all those months ago for being disrespectful to John. The cabbie was already moving to pull away, spurring the Alpha into action.

"No wait! Wait! Please! I-I'm sorry...alright. I'm sorry I behaved so badly, but please don't take it out on my mate." John chose that moment to let out a low groan, clutching his abdomen with one hand and Sherlock's arm with the other. The cabbie paused to take in what was going on as Sherlock wrapped his arm protectively around his Omega. "Please. He's in labor...it's too early and I need to get him to the hospital." The cabbie eyed the couple for a moment. He wasn't about to leave a pregnant Omega standing on the kerb at any rate and the Alpha had apologized. With a shrug he made his decision and waved them into the back of the cab, preparing to speed through snow-covered London.

Sherlock kept one eye on John and the other on his phone as he tried to dial his brother; it rang straight to voicemail. Snarling softly, he terminated the call and dialed Greg while rubbing John's lower back. Voicemail for him as well. Sherlock was fuming by this time. John was moaning quietly, rubbing his belly and breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth. They were almost to the hospital and he doubted he would think to call again soon. He deliberated on the best course and dialed once more.

"Anthea. This is an emergency. No...really, an emergency. I need you to find my brother and give him a message."

{*} {*} {*}

Mycroft found he enjoyed being mated a great deal. Especially when said mate finished work early and dropped by the Diogenes Club to see him. Currently his Omega was straddling his lap, attempting to see just what they could get away with in a desk chair without harm to life or limb. He moaned as Greg released his lips and attacked his neck. The chirping of his cell phone prompted another type of groan. Glancing over Greg's shoulder he saw the screen light up with Sherlock's number. The sudden press of teeth against his throat pushed thoughts of the call out of his head. In a moment the ringing stopped, however, five seconds later Greg's cell began to buzz in his pocket. Greg pulled it out, expecting the Yard but seeing Sherlock's number and showing it to Mycroft. "Honestly, how does he manage to interrupt us every time." Greg chuckled and moved to answer the call but Mycroft took it from him. "He can wait. We've waited long enough for each other as it is." With that he grabbed the back of Greg's neck and pulled him back down for a smouldering kiss. Mycroft's large hand gently pushing Greg's head back as he kissed down the extended neck, working his way to his chest.

Greg groaned as Mycroft sucked one sensitive nipple while he pinched the other between his fingers. His shirt was unbuttoned and pushed apart, he was rutting his crotch against a sizeable erection, and Mycroft's other hand drifted closer to the waist of his trousers. He was absolutely prepared to ride his mate with abandon right here in this chair...before the door opened.

Both men froze as the sounds of footsteps came closer. Greg peered back over his shoulder and Mycroft leaned around him, startled to see Anthea interrupting. He knew only a grave matter would have sent her in here without knocking. He was just about to speak when she cleared her throat pointedly. Not looking up from her Blackberry, she spoke in her normal business-like tones. "Apologies, sir. I have been instructed to give you a most important message and it could not wait."

Greg had already began to refasten his shirt, much to Mycroft's dismay but he focused on answering Anthea. "Yes. What is the message." He could almost swear there was a tinge of humor in her normally stoic facade as she delivered the missive.

"Mister Holmes, the Younger, says...and I am quoting directly sir, 'If you wish to be present for the birth of your niece and nephew then you need to get off your flabby arse and down to Bart's bloody hospital!'"

Mycroft's eyes snapped to Greg's, both wearing matching looks of shock. The shock lasted only a moment before the Omega was scrambling up with a curse.

"Shit! Should have known it was important if he bloody well called!" Mycroft was on his feet as well and grabbing his coat, looking a bit shamefaced for ignoring his brother, but Greg still hurried him along. "Come on! No telling what is going on. It's still too early really and male births can go more quickly sometimes. We need to get there in case one of them needs our support. Actually, forget that, they'll both need our support." Mycroft merely hurried after his mate, they were both worried but Gregory was the Omega with experience in childbirth so the Alpha followed his lead. The car was already waiting at the door thanks to Anthea's quick thinking and they were on their way without another word.

{*} {*} {*}

John was just getting settled and still laboring when they arrived. He welcomed the presence of a fellow Omega to balance out the Alpha aggression in the room. Sherlock had growled or had staredowns with every single nurse who entered his Omega's room. Despite John's assurances that it was fine and they had to do their job, the Alpha's instincts were potent with his Omega in labor and vulnerable. John had already given permission to have him sedated if he so much as lifted a finger towards the staff, the aggression was normal and fine, as long as Sherlock stayed in his place. Mycroft had enough sense to stay back, entering the room no further than just inside the door and going nowhere near John. Even then he earned a scathing glare from his younger brother and a low warning growl. Mycroft returned the growl just long enough to remind Sherlock of his place in the family. The growl from the stressed Alpha stopped abruptly and there was a slight lowering of the head to indicate his understanding. Sherlock returned his focus to his mate and paid no further mind to his brother, though somehow knowing the Lead Alpha was there calmed him to a certain degree.

Everyone relaxed when Doctor Johnson arrived, even Sherlock surprisingly, his trust in the man overruling instinct. Greg and Mycroft stepped out while he examined John, only returning when the doctor called. "It appears the twins have decided to put in their appearance today. Just a bit early, even for a male pregnancy but the twins have been well looked after and everything looks good at the moment. I expect we'll be ready to start pushing in another hour." He left then to check in on a few other patients while the labor progressed.

John was a soldier. John was used to pain and suppressing it, but contractions were unlike any pain he had ever felt before. He could feel how much it upset Sherlock to have to see him in pain so he resolved at least not to cry out. But he had no control over the groaning and rocking that accompanied each contraction. Greg really was a good friend, offering what help he could and showing Sherlock what to do to help John as well. The firm massage to his lower back alone was a godsend. Mycroft stepped out for some briefs on his phone and returned with coffees for everyone. John was already tired and the hard work had not even begun. He was feeling like he could desperately use the pick me up at that point, however, he was relegated to ice chips.

As the hour wore on, Mycroft was finding the whole process of waiting, listening to John moan, and being able to do nothing a bit daunting. He had never been present for a birth before, nor had he bothered to read overly much on the topic as he'd never had to face it himself. With the next loud moan he snipped, "Honestly, John. You were a soldier. Surely you can handle a bit of labor pain after being shot. Can you not just push them out and get it over with? Maybe they can just take you to surgery and expedite matters?"

John glared at the brilliant man he could for once call obtuse. His glare was joined by Greg's look of incredulity. John huffed a few times before speaking sharply to his brother-in-law. "I'd...I'd like...to see you try it."

Mycroft merely scoffed, "Well that is hardly anything I will have to worry about now is it."

John looked at Greg, then to Sherlock, panting as the soldier snapped, "I'm gonna kill him. Just...so you...know. If he...doesn't...shut up...I will get...right...out of...these stirrups...and kill him."

Mycroft was startled by the ire directed towards him. "What did I say?"

Sherlock was already balancing on a knife's edge with his own nerves and when John snapped so did he. "I'll be certain to recall your sentiments brother, when the tables are reversed and  _your_  Omega is lying here attempting to birth  _your_  children."

Mycroft chuckled, "Well, I have been informed that that shall be the least of my worries." He continued to chuckle at the very idea until he noticed that Gregory wasn't joining in...not even smiling. In fact Gregory looked a bit...embarrassed and uncertain.

Sherlock had every faith in his deductions. "I think you should perhaps check your facts again, brother." He turned his gaze to Lestrade, noting the faint blush spreading over the DI's face. "Isn't that right, Greg?"

Mycroft looked from Gregory to Sherlock then back to his mate once more; he knew better than to doubt his brother but was trying to keep a grip on the cautious hope he was beginning to feel. His Omega's expression hadn't changed, in fact the blush only deepened under the Alpha's scrutiny. "Gregory, what is he implying?"

Greg shifted nervously on his feet, looking from Sherlock to John as though seeking guidance. John gave him a weak smile and a shrug before thrusting his chin towards Mycroft. "Go on now. Get it out."

Greg finally met Mycroft's gaze, words tumbling out almost without conscious thought. "Well I didn't think it  _could_  happen. Honestly. And I don't  _know_...I mean I thought I must be mistaken...you didn't notice the scent." He huffed to himself, running one hand through his hair as he tried to make his words come out with more sense. "Look. I haven't been to the doctor yet...I haven't done a test...but I think...that is, I am pretty certain that I am...pregnant." His hands fell to his sides and he stared at Mycroft, fighting back his nerves and waiting to see what his new mate would say.

Mycroft was already on his feet though he couldn't quite recall standing as Gregory spoke. His previously held notions of what his life might be were shifting as fast as sand in an hourglass and he almost put his hand to the wall just to ground himself. He started to step towards his mate but stopped, glancing at Sherlock. He was too new to this situation to do well with an audience and he couldn't seem to form words for his mate...his Omega who had just informed him that he would be a father, biologically, to their child together.

John was still moaning and panting away, clinging to Sherlock's hand and watching the two men staring at each other in apparent shock. "For Christ's sake! You're both...idiots! Greg...give the man...a break, and...take him...outside...to scent you...properly." He barely got the sentence out before a strong contraction hit, causing him to growl at the room in general. "Bollocks! That one hurt!"

Doctor Johnson chose that opportune moment to reappear with a couple of nurses. "Well, shall we see if we are ready to greet your twins?"

Greg took John's advice and pulled his mate out of the door as he passed, saving the doctor the trouble of clearing the room. Only the Alpha and the carefully gowned medical staff were allowed to be present for the birth to prevent interference with the scenting and bonding of the new family.

The private family waiting area was empty and silent when they entered, Mycroft promptly taking a seat, pulling Gregory down onto his lap, and burying his nose at the base of the Omega's throat. The Alpha breathed deeply, taking in the scent of his mate, allowing his more primal instincts to tell him what he had failed to notice. He finally spoke, the Alpha's low purr of pleasure vibrating through his words. "It's true. How could I possibly have missed the change? Your scent is so sweet now, rich and filled with promise."

Greg shrugged, "We've been so busy, My. You weren't expecting anything different so you didn't notice." The Alpha hummed against his skin and the Omega shuddered as a warm tongue traced the line of his throat, tasting his altered flavor as well. He was still nervous and a bit worried about Mycroft's reaction to this completely unexpected turn of events. "So...what do you think about it, My?" The Alpha raised his head to meet the eyes of his mate. "What do you think of it...really? I mean, it wasn't even planned."

Mycroft's face broke into the most brilliant smile Greg had ever seen on the man. "I think it is brilliant, Gregory! A rare gift I never expected to receive. Thank you."

The relief on the Omega's face was clear as he began to chuckle, "Don't thank me. I'm pretty sure you were there when it happened too."

"Indeed, I was," quipped Mycroft, just before he captured his mate's mouth for a possessive kiss. They had plenty to talk about while they waited for the twins.

Though it appeared the twins themselves were in a rush. Within half an hour they were able to hear first one then another shrill cry. "Must be a Watson trait," Mycroft declared. "No Holmes would dare make that much racket."

Greg punched his arm lightly. "One, you will pay for that remark. Mark my words, just wait until this one arrives and you will be rethinking your position. And Two, you will be apologizing to John for your crass behavior. Because that  _will_  be me in a matter of months and if you dare act like you did tonight, you will find yourself sleeping on the couch, indefinitely." Mycroft had enough sense to look immediately penitent.

Doctor Johnson came by to brief them on the status of both John and the babies, only to be promptly accosted by Mycroft. Having earned the government official's trust and respect, he would hear of no other doctor taking care of Gregory and his unborn child. By the time they were allowed to look in on the new family, Mycroft had seen to it that Gregory's pregnancy had been verified by urine, blood, and ultrasound plus made certain Doctor Johnson had examined him fully and set up his next appointment.

"Welcome to life with a Holmes," John huffed quietly when Greg relayed this latest news to him. Though tired, John was beaming, cradling both children against his chest while Sherlock hovered obsessively next to them. The Alpha was thoroughly engrossed and enamoured by his mate and his offspring, rabidly determined to protect them from any and all threats. Greg and Mycroft stood just at the foot of the bed, not wanting to test the Alpha's limits by moving any closer. Both men knew it would be some time before either of them stood a chance of holding their newest family members while Sherlock was around.

Though small and early, both babies had proven to be rather vigorous and strong for their size. While honestly those facts made Greg think very much of John, he leaned over and whispered to Mycroft, "I suppose  _that_  is a Holmes trait."

Mycroft merely nodded sagely and replied, "Of course."

They didn't stay long, leaving the new family alone to bond and settle. "I am certain Mummy and Alec will come up tomorrow to see the children but we shall take our leave. You have both done exceedingly well. Congratulations."

As soon as they were alone, Sherlock climbed into the bed and pulled John into his arms along with the children. Only when he held his family in his arms once more did the Alpha begin to relax. He kissed John's temple gently. "They're beautiful, John. And you are magnificent. Thank you."

John hummed happily and leaned into the gentle affection. "I can hardly believe we did it, we created these little people." He glanced up at his mate, "They're ours Sherlock, yours and mine." He looked back down at the sleeping babes, "Our life will never be the same again."

Sherlock's arms tightened around his mate, "No...it won't." Touching his finger beneath John's chin he tipped his head back for a tender kiss, barely a clinging brush of the lips before he pulled back and met the gaze of the man he loved.

"It's going to be  _better_."

{*} {*} {*}


	24. Epilogue

John would never have believed it, if a year ago, someone had told him that he would be a father and Sherlock would be the most insanely protective Alpha ever. John could barely keep him soothed long enough for the staff to do their job with the twins, even then, they had to endure the Alpha's low rumbling growl the entire time. It didn't help that the twins were slightly premature and had to spend extra time in the hospital. John's Omega continued to feel unsettled, not having his children safe in their home, he could expect no less from his Alpha.

Sally knew better than to come to the hospital at such a crucial time, but they had talked excitedly about the babies. She assured John that Sherlock would calm once they were all home and in familiar territory; John wasn't so sure. Celeste was the only person Sherlock allowed near John and the twins beyond Doctor Johnson and the staff. Proprietary pride was obvious on his face and through their bond as she exclaimed over the babies. Mrs. Hudson and Molly were allowed to enter the room, but not to get near the bed. Sherlock must have been too frazzled to register much else the night of the births because now he wouldn't let another Alpha near the room, let alone inside. Alec and Mycroft knew better than to try and Greg kept his distance as well despite being a bonded Omega; too many conflicting scents to interfere with the bonding between the babies and their parents. They waved briefly from the doorway as Celeste held each baby up in turn for Alec's perusal. It was an adjustment for John, that much was certain, but the Omega flourished with his babies in his arms and his Alpha by his side.

After a week, the twins were deemed healthy enough to be released. Escorted by their protective parents, under cover of darkness, in the back of one of their uncle's government sedans, Gabriel Alec Timothy Watson-Holmes and Karise Victoria Lillian Watson-Holmes arrived at 221B Baker Street to begin, what would prove to be, most uncommon lives.

Sherlock's instincts were still in overdrive as he helped John from the car before carefully removing both carriers. He refused to let John lift either one since he was still healing from the births; instead, he carried both himself as he ushered John inside. For his part, John just rolled his eyes and unlocked the door while the Omega secretly enjoying the strength and solicitousness of his mate. Once his family was safely inside the flat and Sherlock had methodically locked the doors and windows, he breathed easy for the first time in over a week.

They settled the sleeping twins into the bassinet now standing in the sitting room and Sherlock slid one arm around John's waist as they both looked in wonder at what they had created. John finally pulled his gaze from their children, placing a hand on Sherlock's chest and kissing him lightly. "How bout some dinner while they are still sleeping? And a nice cuppa? I'm sure I am well enough to do that." Sherlock looked a teeny bit chagrined and nodded, a quiet 'Mm' of agreement the only sound he made in reply. John smiled and went to see what was in that he could work with. He was surprised to find the cupboards and fridge filled to bursting with fresh food, not a rotting foot or eyeball in sight. Glancing around he realized that the kitchen was freshly cleaned too. Apparently, Sherlock was having his own bout of nesting and an overwhelming need to provide for his new family, even if he had help to do so because he had not left the hospital, nor their sides for hardly a moment. John shook his head in wonder and got to work.

He was distracted from his preparations by Sherlock himself. The detective sat in his chair and started to read the paper, only to jump up a moment later and walk over to the bassinet. After looking the babies over, he returned to his chair. John caught him repeating this same behavior four or five times while he made dinner. At first, he had worried that something was wrong but quickly realized it was simply Sherlock being _Sherlock_. When John approached with their tea, he found the Alpha once more watching the babies, one hand on his hip while the other was resting on the edge of the bassinet.

"Alright there, love?"

Sherlock nodded, taking the tea and sipping at it gratefully before speaking. "How do people do this, John? Babies? I keep thinking I have to check and see if they are breathing, or that I am going to miss some vital behavior or development and it just won't stop! Surely I was never meant to have this responsibility?"

John tried hard not to laugh. Sherlock was simply coming to terms with the enormity of the situation now that they were home, and feeling a bit panicky about it from the look and sound of things. "Welcome to parenthood. You and I, along with every other parent on this earth has gone through these same feelings at some point. The good news is there are two of us and we will manage just fine. I promise." The Alpha looked as though he was ready to argue but John stopped him with a firm kiss. "Now, the children are asleep, Sherlock. I doubt that our one-week-old twins will be doing anything of note while they sleep. You can sit down, read the paper, and enjoy your tea. Everything will be fine. Worry about jumping up when they wake and want a nappie change or a feeding, okay?"

Sherlock scowled at his mate but took his tea and returned to his chair.

John glanced down at the babies, assuring himself they were still sleeping before he finished dinner. _Welcome home little ones,_ he thought, _I think we are in for quite the adventure with you two._

{*} {*} {*}

John hadn't been certain about trying to breastfeed the twins at first, afraid that it would be too strange or that he couldn't produce enough milk for their needs. Still, considering that it was the best thing he could offer his premature infants, he gave it a shot. It was odd, just for a bit; then the Omega found it gave him immense satisfaction to provide for his children in such a direct way. And the bonding time could not be beaten, John loved to see those small faces staring up at him as they fed.

Sherlock found himself somewhat jealous of the time John got to hold the babies close and talk to them when they fed. He wasn't about to pressure John into giving a bottle, though, not when he enjoyed feeding the children so much; Sherlock could easily sense the pleasure from his Omega during those times and even a vague impression of contentment from the children. So instead he endeavored to share in the experience as much as he could. He would sit beside John and they would take turns reading to them; the Omega reading fiction and Sherlock reading science. The children seemed equally attentive to either. Occasionally, Sherlock would play his violin at night to help them drift back to sleep after a feeding; the softest, most delicate lullabies he could coax from his instrument he offered to his children.

Then sometimes, he merely knelt beside John and watched his children feed, watched the soft contented expression that would flit across his mate's face as he focused on the babies; occasionally surprising him when he raised his head to smile warmly at him before leaning over for a kiss. Those were the quiet, peaceful moments that would have driven Sherlock mad with boredom before, but now he cataloged each and every one in his Mind Palace.

Tonight was no different. Despite her sandy blonde hair, Karise had proven to be very much like Sherlock. Feeding was a perfunctory business and she treated it as such, latching on and feeding steadily until she was done then promptly letting go. She was always the first one finished, unlike Gabriel who seemed to take after John and enjoyed his feedings at length. Sherlock took Karise with well-practised ease, checking her nappie, then swaddling and rocking her briefly, before putting her down to sleep once more.

Often he would turn to find John smiling, watching him care for their child, but not tonight. John had his eyes closed, head tilted back against the rocker they had placed in the bedroom for more comfortable nighttime feedings. Sherlock studied his mate, he knew he wasn't sleeping, merely relaxed. Crossing the bedroom, he quietly knelt beside John once more, not wanting to disturb the peaceful scene he was watching. Gabriel's dark head shifted ever so slightly as he sucked, though Sherlock could tell he was slowing and would soon be done as well.

The Alpha glanced over his mate once more. He would never have thought of John in this way, but the sight of him feeding their children stirred him with possessive pride and increased his desire for the man who had given him so much. It was not as if John suddenly had breasts, Sherlock thought he would find that distinctly unsettling; rather John's pectorals were enlarged with the production of milk for their offspring, much as a bodybuilder's might be with regular workouts. It was not an unpleasant development in the least, only adding to John's attractiveness to his mate. As Sherlock watched, a thick drop of milk welled up from the nipple Karise had abandoned in sympathetic response to Gabriel's continued nursing. It fascinated him, this whole new realm of observation, feeding his curiosity and need to explore on a daily basis. Tonight that urge was a bit more primal in nature. It had been six weeks since the babies were born and the Alpha craved his mate. John had already been for his checkup with Doctor Johnson and received a clean bill of health, so nothing stood in their way beyond opportunity and desire. Combining his urge to catalog everything with the strong desire for his mate, Sherlock approached satisfying each directly, leaning forward to lick the drop of milk from John's nipple, the taste much sweeter than he imagined.

John was well aware of Sherlock's scrutiny but felt no need to respond to it, he smiled a bit to himself feeling the curiosity of his mate as well as the more carnal direction his thoughts were taking. It felt as though it had been ages since they were last together. He flinched in surprise when he felt Sherlock's warm tongue flick across his sensitive nipple but kept his eyes closed, curious to see what his mate was up to. He found out soon enough with a soft gasp when a new questing mouth closed around his nipple and began to suck, softly at first then with more force. His eyes flew open to look down, hardly believing his Alpha was on his knees nursing from his breast. While his nipples had served the utterly unsexy purpose of feeding his children for weeks now, Sherlock sucked him in a decidedly sexual manner, swallowing the milk he had gathered in his mouth with a hum of pleasure and nipping the swollen bud with his teeth before drawing it in again. John was transfixed, arousal building sharply in his groin as he watched his mate.

Sherlock had merely been curious, as always, but it took only a moment to sense the effect he was having on his mate. Still pulling the leaking nipple firmly between his lips, he let his heated gaze travel over the now flushing chest to meet John's eyes. He stared into the rapidly dilating blue orbs as he raised one hand to the filling cock between his mate's legs, rubbing over it steadily until the hard shaft tented John's pajama bottoms and the Omega was panting above him. Pulling away with a smirk, Sherlock did not release his hold on the erection beneath his hand, enjoying the small whine of need John tried to bite off quickly.

"The baby is finished."

The quiet words appeared to startle John, as though he had forgotten all about the baby at his breast in lieu of his lover's attentions. Blushing fiercely, the Omega looked down to see his sated son, sound asleep with a milk-drunk expression on his face.

"I'll get him." Sherlock stood, reaching for his son, though his expression towards John was no less heated. "I should warn you, in case you couldn't guess, once I lay him down I am taking you to bed. I think I've let you rest enough, don't you?" He winked cheekily before turning towards the crib in the corner of their bedroom.

John huffed softly, smiling to himself, his cock still throbbing and in want of further attention. He watched Sherlock carefully tuck Gabriel in next to his sister, admiring the swell of his arse beneath his pajamas and thinking tonight was long overdue. Still, he couldn't resist teasing his mate. "Fine with me. As long as you remember just how we got those two in the first place."

Sherlock turned with an almost feral smile, causing John's breath to catch in his throat as the Alpha stalked towards him. Grasping John's hand, Sherlock pulled him up from the chair into a fiery kiss. John sagged against his Alpha as one hand grasped his hair and another clutched his arse, pulling them closer and grinding their pronounced erections together as their mutual arousal soared. Pulling away at last Sherlock leered down at his Omega, "I assure you, I remember clearly how we got the children." He began to nip and kiss from behind John's ear, along the column of his throat, and down to his collarbone where he sucked hard, biting down over the abused flesh as John moaned. Lifting his head, Sherlock almost purred in John's ear, "Shall we test my memory?" Suddenly he ducked down to flick the tip of his tongue over one nipple causing a soft hum from his mate. "Or would you like to see what new diversions I can come up with?"

"Both!" John gasped, still pressing himself against his mate. "Christ yes! Both."

Sherlock merely chuckled as he led his eager mate to bed.

{*} {*} {*}

After the debacle of last year and all the heartache it had brought, Sherlock was determined not to make the same mistake again. He had every kind of reminder one could imagine; on his phone, on the calendar, on his laptop. He had even enlisted Mycroft, Mrs. Hudson, and Greg to remind him as well; there was no way he would forget their bonding anniversary this year.

The Alpha was even endeavoring to make plans, quickly running into the problem of instinct. It was too soon for them to leave the children alone, even for a night. The more he thought about it, the more nauseous he felt. When he broached the topic with John, he was even more ill at ease than Sherlock, quickly shaking his head, turning an unflattering shade of green and asking his mate not to mention it again. No, whatever they did for their anniversary, it would have to be all together as a family. After considering all of his options, the Alpha still had no answer, finally opting for the unromantic act of simply asking John what he wanted.

John had given him a broad smile, kissed him tenderly and told him there was only one thing he wanted to do for their anniversary. Well, one thing, and dinner.

Which is how they found themselves, bundled up with the twins in the back of another one of Mycroft's sedans on the day of their anniversary. Sherlock had gotten remarkably suspicious of public taxis when it came to transporting his family and had no qualms about relying on Mycroft in this way. Family protected family after all.

The car slowed to a stop and Sherlock glanced over the tops of the carriers at John.

"You're sure?"

John gave him his sharp military nod. "Yes. It won't take long."

They each reached over to unbuckle one of the sleeping twins, lifting them from their seats, making sure their thick wooly sleepers were fastened with warm hoods secured over their soft heads and that each had the thick blanket John had brought to wrap them in. They would only be outside for a few moments but it was March and early spring was still months away. Once each twin was well bundled and cradled against one of their parents, they stepped from the car. John gave Sherlock a questioning glance and at his nod headed off along the path he knew so well, Sherlock following right behind him.

The sight of the tall black stone still caught John's breath in his throat while the smaller one clenched his heart, he had not been here since that day so many months ago when Sherlock had found him. He froze for a moment until Sherlock's gloved hand slipped into his and gave it a squeeze. A deep breath, a nod, and he was alright again. He gave Sherlock's hand an answering squeeze before he let go and took the last steps up to the two markers.

Kneeling down before the small plaque, John held the baby close with one hand while he tenderly brushed some stray leaves away, clearing the stone though the entire site was well cared for. Mycroft, he suspected.

"Hello, little one. It has been too long since we've visited, I know. A lot has happened." He paused as Sherlock knelt down beside him, a reassuring smile encouraging him to continue. "You have a new brother and sister now...twins. Can you believe it, your dads got it right in the end." John reached up and pulled the blanket back as he kept talking, "Now this is Karise," he motioned for Sherlock to do the same with his blanket, "and this here is Gabriel. I wanted you to meet them so you would know who to keep an eye on. Sherlock and I will do our part down here and you help us out from up there, alright? And we'll make sure they always know who their guardian angel is."

Sherlock didn't say anything, merely letting John say what he needed to. While his Omega was not overly religious, he refused to believe an innocent unborn child would ever be condemned to oblivion. Sherlock had only the slightest idea of what the loss had felt like for John, he looked at his children and tried to fathom losing them. Even that brief consideration made him shudder and clutch Gabriel more tightly. It had become just as important for John to acknowledge the child they lost, as it was to celebrate their anniversary and the children they carried, so they had come as a family to do just that. The wind picked up, gusting icy blasts through their coats, blankets, and clothes; Sherlock tucked the blanket more snugly around Gabriel and cleared his throat gently.

John glanced up at him, already wrapping Karise warmly himself. He looked back at the stone, giving it one more rub with his hand as he spoke. "We've got to go now, it's too cold to keep your new siblings out here for long. We'll come visit again in the summer when everything is warm and blossoming." Sherlock had already risen, preparing to walk back to the car. John leaned forward slightly and whispered, "I'll always miss you, you know." There were more words but he couldn't manage anything else through the sudden tightening in his throat. Instead, he swallowed thickly, stood, and nodded his farewell to the little marker. Sherlock's free arm slipped around his waist, and he returned the favor as they made their way back to the sedan and home.

The rest of the day was spent much as any other day, reading, caring for the children or the house, just generally being a family. Sherlock did at least surprise John with one thing for their anniversary. While John had been nursing the twins and getting them down for the evening, Angelo had arrived with a full catered meal. At Sherlock's request, he had made all of John's favorites himself, loaded them up with two bottles of wine and topped it off with cannolis, a luscious tiramisu, and a half gallon of spumoni he had buried in a cool pack. He had even brought them a drippy wine bottle candle. Sherlock supplied the red checkered tablecloth; it was terribly cliche but John found it touching and romantic and loved every last sappy bit of it. Angelo himself had only stayed long enough to set things to warm and receive John's praise and gratitude; then he wished them both a very happy anniversary and left them alone.

They heaped their plates from the stovetop and counter, then sat together at the old kitchen table. Sherlock poured the wine and leaned over to offer John a kiss.

"Happy Anniversary."

John's smile was radiant and happiness pulsed through the bond. "Thank you, love. Happy Anniversary to you as well. We best dig into this feast while the kids are still sleeping, though I have no idea how Angelo expects us to eat all of it." He hummed in pleasure over his first bite of mushroom ravioli, then chuckled to himself. "We'll have leftovers for a week."

Sherlock watched him, relieved that he had gotten it right and made John so happy. His thoughts drifted suddenly and he found himself wondering how things might have been if he had done something like this last year. If he had taken the time to think of John and be the Alpha he should have been, would they still have the baby they lost? would their bond and relationship have progressed? would they have been able to defeat Moriarty? It was not like him to dwell on these types of thoughts, things happen and life moves on; that was the way the world worked but those doubts still lingered in the dark recesses of his mind. Perhaps it was the change in their bond and John's more sensitive influence that prompted rugged fingers to close warm and firm over his hand where it rested on the table, pulling him from his morose thoughts. He looked at their joined hands then to John's face and realized he knew.

"Don't Sherlock. Don't question yourself. The past is past. We have learned, we have moved on...grown closer and become stronger together because of everything that happened." Lifting Sherlock's hand to his lips, John kissed the ridge of pale knuckles before he spoke again. "Let it go. We have our family and the future together to look forward to."

Sherlock quickly twisted his fingers around until he held John's hand and returned the kiss to his knuckles as well. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me for a moment but you are correct. Thank you...for reminding me when I need it."

John huffed softly, "That's what I'm here for."

Sherlock smiled, chewing his fettuccine alfredo for a moment. Swallowing quickly, he nearly blurted out the next words his heart so full it had to erupt. "I love you, John!"

John sat back, smiling serenely at his mate. "I know."

Sherlock didn't have to listen for a response, his mouth falling open at the rush of love and affection John poured into their bond. He clung to John's hand and returned just as much back to his mate.

"Happy Anniversary, Sherlock."

"Indeed it is, John. Indeed it is." He leaned across the table to kiss his mate deeply until he was gently pushed back.

"Later," John whispered with a mischievous gleam in his eye. "We will hate ourselves if we don't enjoy this lovely meal together while we can."

Sherlock chuckled, picking up his fork and stabbing his pasta again. "Too right you are."

{*} {*} {*}

The next six months seemed to fly by as life settled into a new routine. Sherlock spent the better part of the first month at home with John and the twins but then he had to get back on the streets, pursuing the work once again. John did not join him at first, nor did he return to his work at all. He was more than content at home with the twins, feeding them, nurturing them and watching them grow. As soon as warm spring days were upon them, John and Sally were loading the kids into prams and meeting at the park every afternoon. John knew it would not last, that he would still crave the adrenaline and danger of working with Sherlock; but for now, the children needed him and kept him well grounded at home. And Sherlock had a great deal more motivation to keep himself safe and to get home within a reasonable amount of time.

The time flew for Greg and his pregnancy also, but Mycroft swore time had slowed to a crawl for him. If they had thought Sherlock was intense as an expectant Alpha father, Mycroft broke records. Sherlock complained when Greg was placed on desk duty for the duration of the pregnancy and he had to work with Dimmock on most cases. It was standard procedure for pregnant Omegas, and while perfectly safe, Mycroft still complained that he worked at all when he didn't have to. Greg huffed and went on to work without arguing the point.

Stalking gained a new meaning thanks to Mycroft's rabid surveillance of his pregnant mate. Obviously, Greg had not realized the true extent of Mycroft's power until the pregnancy hit full swing. He could not go to the loo without a worried text from Myc asking if everything was okay. He couldn't enjoy his lunch without another text asking about the ingredients in his butty or the sodium content in his stew and whether it was appropriate for the baby. And Christ forbid he so much as reach for a cup of coffee; the phone would actually ring within seconds.

Greg would go by to see John and commiserate over their Alphas' behavior. Greg didn't know how Mycroft even managed to do his own job acting like this, and they were beginning to have serious concerns about the effect his behavior could be having on the British government itself. John found he was secretly glad he wasn't mated to Mycroft and that Sherlock had missed a large part of his pregnancy since he would have lost his temper more than a few times over behaviors such as this. When Greg couldn't take it anymore...he ran away. Not that he could actually get away from Mycroft, but he could turn off his phone, go to John and Sherlock's for the night and have an evening of peace from his mad Alpha. The first time he did it, Mycroft of course simply pestered first Sherlock, then John; John just turned his phone off and Sherlock ignored his brother. It was not easy for Mycroft to deal with, but he did learn to recognize when he sometimes went a step too far and his mate had to have a break.

So it came as something of a relief when September arrived, heralding the arrival of Lissette Celeste Noel Holmes. With only one child to bear, Greg carried closer to term and the birth was relatively uneventful; at least from the Omega's point of view. Mycroft was only slightly better than Sherlock had been for the labor; despite John and Sherlock being there to offer support. And while Greg was a bit more prepared than John, it had been quite a few years since he had done this. Not wanting to set Mycroft on edge any further, he managed the pain the best he could. It would almost have been easier to have the Alpha sedated for the birth, but Greg knew there would be hell to pay when he awoke if that were to happen. So he grit his teeth and gripped Mycroft's hand through the contractions. He lost count of how many times Mycroft snapped at the nurses to give him something for the pain; just as he lost count of how many times he had to assure his Alpha it was better to forego the drugs for the baby's sake, male Omega deliveries went more quickly anyway.

Neither John nor Sherlock commented on Mycroft's turn about in behavior now that it was his turn to endure the experience, though several pointed looks and smirks were exchanged. There would come a time to take the piss out of the mighty government official, but for now, they left him to his suffering. Their solicitude might have something to do with the fractured fingers Mycroft endured stoically while Greg's grip tightened fiercely, bearing down to birth their daughter. Greg's guilty request to give Myc a break was honored...at least for a few weeks.

By the time the baby had been home for a couple of weeks, neither man could resist a bit of light hearted teasing. Arriving for a visit and finding Mycroft gingerly handling his new daughter while two fingers were still in a narrow splint, all bets were off...at least for Sherlock.

"How are the war wounds brother dear? Been punching walls again?" Sherlock bestowed his most obnoxious smile upon his elder Alpha as he flopped down on the sofa, spreading his arms along the back and making himself at home.

"Not at all, brother mine. My fingers are healing perfectly well." Mycroft glared slightly at his sibling, unconsciously shifting the baby away from the other Alpha.

Sherlock, familiar with both the gesture and the instinct now, held both his hands up and scooted further down the couch to placate the Alpha. "Just a visit, Mycroft. We won't hold the baby." The Alpha relaxed a bit at the statement, aided by the appearance of his mate.

John and Greg arrived bearing tea and a bottle for the baby. Greg, like Mycroft, was a confirmed workaholic and had every intention of being back to his field assignment when his six weeks was up so he had opted for bottle feeding only, just as he had with Germain and Marie. If he had feared any complaints from John over his choice, they never came; the doctor considered it a personal choice and saw no difference as long as the baby was healthy and happy. There would be a heavily vetted nanny when Greg returned to work, but for now, he and Mycroft shared the care of Lisette with equal pride and joy. The Omega held the bottle and reached towards the baby. "Do you want me to get her?"

Mycroft surprised them as he quickly reached for the bottle, "No, no. I'll feed her while you visit." This appeared to be a fairly common reaction since Greg only smiled and passed the bottle to Mycroft with a small kiss on his brow and a soft 'Thank you' before he sat down and took his tea.

John watched Mycroft cradle the baby with his injured hand so he could hold the bottle with the other. Thankfully it was his non-dominant hand that had been injured or the Alpha would likely have been much more disgruntled than he appeared to be with his injury.

"Would you like me to look at that for you? Make sure it's healing properly, I am a doctor after all."

"No, thank you, John. My doctors assure me that the fractures are healing nicely. The splint should come off in another week or two."

John gave a small smile and a brief nod, humming to himself. "Must have been intense, though, fractured fingers and Greg still holding tight." He shook his head in mock sadness, "Dreadful business. Simply dreadful...such behavior." John tsked softly to himself. "Still, you took it well. We do have to admire you for that...and, I'm certain, Greg appreciated it."

Greg knew what John was up to and he couldn't deny Mycroft was due his comeuppance, even so, he huffed in annoyance. "Look! I apologized already. I couldn't exactly help myself at that point."

Mycroft had listened to all of this with his usual bland expression, pretending to focus on feeding his daughter instead. But at Greg's words, he chimed in. "No, you certainly couldn't Gregory. Please desist in feeling guilty over a minor injury that will be gone in no time at all." He was silent for a moment, appearing to gather himself before he looked at John. "Forgive me, John. I am far overdue with my apology for my behavior towards you during the birth of the twins. At the time, I was grossly out of line."

John shrugged. "You apologized already. There is no need to do so again; but if it will help your feelings, then I shall accept your apology."

Chagrin was obvious on Mycroft's face when he replied, "I suppose I did apologize, but I did not truly understand how deeply in the wrong I was. Not until I had to watch Gregory go through the same thing. Given what I know now, I felt a repeated expression of my remorse was called for to reflect this knowledge."

John couldn't help chuckling at Mycroft's earnestness, "Alright. I see. Then yes I accept your apology in all good faith. At least we will all know better next time."

Sherlock nearly choked on his tea, sputtering and coughing to clear his throat before he rasped, "Next time?!"

John didn't know what made him say that but his Omega was smugly content with the statement. He glanced sheepishly at his stunned mate and shrugged.

"Well, you never know."

{*} {*} {*}

John raised his hand to shield his eyes from the bright sun as he watched Karise and Gabe dragging their father towards the barn and the pens with the, as yet unsuspecting, lambs and goats. He couldn't stop the throaty laugh that bubbled up watching Sherlock, still in his usual bespoke suit, attempt to distract his headstrong children and disentangle himself. He could sense his mate's discomfort all too well now, thanks to their ever-strengthening bond. However, the three and a half-year-old twins were not to be swayed. They had barely arrived at the agriturismo for a long awaited visit with Marco and Elena and the twins had talked of nothing but the animals since they made landfall in Ancona. John suspected that both he and Sherlock would be subjected to milking the animals for the children's amusement after hearing tales of his adventures here when he was pregnant with them.

Returning from depositing his guests' luggage in the appropriate rooms, Marco's deep voice boomed good-naturedly behind the Omega's shoulder. "That's quite the rambunctious pair you have there, John."

John chuckled loudly, dropping his hand and turning to greet their host. "It could hardly be helped. They have their father's intelligence and intense curiosity as well as my love of adventure. We were doomed from the start. I am amazed your hearing remains intact after listening to them non-stop on the way here."

Both men laughed at that before Marco's eyes narrowed on John. "I am well used to children, as you know. As are you, it seems. Another is on the way to add to your current bounty?"

John's mouth fell open in shock before he managed to collect himself and shake his head in bemusement. "I had forgotten your knack for knowing these things and won't even ask how you can tell. My last heat only ended three weeks ago. I barely know!" He had in fact confirmed the pregnancy with a visit to Doctor Johnson just before they left home.

Marco shrugged, a ready smile on his beaming face. "It is a gift." He glanced at the tall Alpha now trying to keep the two toddlers from entering the pens until one of Marco's sons arrived to help. "But you are happy, yes?" John's smile was instantaneous as he nodded in reply.

"Very."

"And your Alpha? He knows? What does he say?"

John chewed his bottom lip while he considered his answer. "I'm not certain if he knows yet or not. I mean, I wasn't with him the last time after the first six weeks and I have no idea when my scent will indicate the change to him." John shrugged, "We have talked about it, so it will not be unwelcome if that is your concern. Either he knows but is waiting for me to speak, or he does not and will be happily surprised when I tell him." John gave Marco a playful wink, "Assuming you and Elena can occupy the children this evening, I thought I would take Sherlock for a bit of a walk and share the news privately. If he doesn't deduce it from one look at you that is."

Marco laughed heartily. "I am certain we can do something with the children tonight. Besides, your mate won't have to deduce a thing. He'll know something's up when he sees you start digging into Elena's cooking like you did before."

John gaped in mock offense at the remark before joining Marco's laughter. "Well, you may have a point there." He was so happy to have been able to bring Sherlock and the children here at last; planning the trip had taken the better part of a year, eager for some family time and a break from the Work. Bill would be joining them with the rest of the family this weekend making the reunion complete. The children were old enough and mobile enough to enjoy the trip and Sherlock's Alpha was settled enough with his young family not to fly off the handle at every turn. And now he had wonderful news to share with his mate, John could hardly remember a time he had been more content with his life. He reached out, clasping Marco's shoulder companionably, expressing the many things he could not say with the simple gesture.

Marco smiled and nodded briefly in understanding, returning the gesture before the two friends made their way off the piazza and across the yard to help with the children, now squealing happily over soft lambs and inquisitive goats.

{*} {*} {*}

News of the pregnancy had been met with surprise and elation, the children taking it in turns to be contemplative versus excited. Once back home in London, John continued to work with Sherlock as much as possible; after only one rather loud _domestic_ during which the Omega demonstrated just how capable he was despite his pregnancy, leaving his Alpha on the sitting room floor nursing a broken nose. John regretted it deeply and apologized profusely when he finally calmed down and returned home. Still, Sherlock learned not to pique his mate's ire when he was pregnant, deciding to trust John and Doctor Johnson to know when he should cut back on the dangerous and strenuous work of chasing after his Alpha and keeping him safe.

John had quickly realized that there was one decided advantage to having your Alpha nearby during pregnancy. When his hormones decided to wreck havoc with his libido, having an eager and ready outlet proved quite advantageous. It was at that time, that they realized there was also a significant hindrance to relieving certain urges as often as they struck. Rambunctious twins were simply not conducive to spontaneous sex. They found that, at times, alternative arrangements had to be made.

Which is how they found themselves packing the twins off for a weekend with their uncles and cousins. At nearly four years old, their fathers could relax their hold enough when needed, especially with family. The twins were barely gone, the sedan still pulling away, before the door was locked and clothing shed, their "sex holiday" already commencing.

Now, as oft happens with public servants, crisis waits for no man...or Omega as the case may be. An eventful shower, followed by a rather creative and playful second round was abruptly interrupted by the sudden return of the twins. Knowing what was most likely underway, Greg and Mycroft were attempting to corral the children in the sitting room, as their unsuspecting fathers had failed to answer either of their phones while they were en route. However, Gabe was faster than anticipated and had disappeared in a flash down the hallway. The flicker of inattention was all that Karise required to follow hot on her brother's heels, never one to be left behind. Bursting into their parent's room, both children bellowed out a loud _SURPRISE,_ that swiftly fell silent before garbled conversation drifted out towards the sitting room.

Greg and Mycroft exchanged worried looks, at least they weren't shouting...maybe they had just been asleep. Gabe came running back out, an excited look on his face.

"Uncle Myc! Call the police. Somebody broke in while Mum was in the shower and tied Papa to the bed!" Mycroft's eyebrows shot up as he reached for his phone only to be stopped by Greg's hand over his. Kneeling down to the excited boy, he began, "Well, I am the police, Gabe. Does Mum or Papa need help?" He would have thought the child would be more frightened, but then again, these were John and Sherlock's children. There was no telling what they had become accustomed to despite their tender years.

Just then Karise came walking out, her expression as bored as any they had ever seen on Sherlock's face. "Uncle Greg, Dad says to bring your keys. They lost their key in the bed sheets." It was Greg's turn to look surprised, exchanging a knowing smirk with his mate before he made his own way down the hallway, passing John as he did so.

"Ta, Greg." John's voice was soft and embarrassed as his friend passed by. He tightened the belt of his robe and continued into the sitting room, coming face-to-face with Mycroft. One flickering glance from head to toe and Mycroft had deduced exactly what they had interrupted. He had to give them credit for quick thinking, though John was still turning red as a beet from his head to his toes. Mycroft took quite a bit of delight in John's discomfiture but made no move to make it worse. Indeed, he too knew better than to mess with a pregnant Omega. He also clearly remembered how randy Gregory would become during the pregnancy with Lisette.

John cleared his throat pointedly and forced himself to meet Mycroft's eyes. "Time for a cup of tea? I can put the kettle on."

"Alas no. We must be off, a case has arisen that shan't wait." Just then Greg returned, followed closely by Sherlock trying to appear aloof and unaffected though Mycroft knew better. "I am afraid we shall require your services as well, brother dear. Perhaps, you'll be so good as to put on your clothes." Sherlock glanced at John, receiving a slight nod of acceptance before he turned for the bedroom once more. As always, Mycroft had to try to have the last word. "That is, as long as you feel up to it following your harrowing ordeal."

Sherlock didn't even turn around, a low rumbling growl drifted up the hall before the door to the bedroom closed with a loud thud. Greg huffed out a laugh and Mycroft beamed, turning his attention to John. "I am sorry to interrupt your weekend, though under the circumstances, perhaps I should summon an investigator to look into your break in. Can't be too careful with the safety of my dear niece and nephew now can I?"

John's smiled was tight and a bit forced while his eyes gleamed with something Mycroft couldn't quite define, but it made him a tad uncomfortable. "Don't mention it, Mycroft. I am sure Sherlock and I can handle the problem. Thank you both, for trying to take the kids. Sherlock and I will be more than happy to return the favor if you ever need us to watch Lisette."

Mycroft thanked John for the kind offer as Sherlock returned, dressed and ready to go. Quick kisses and hugs for the kids and they were off once again, solving crimes.

It was some time later before it occurred to Mycroft, that knowing his brother and his mate, he should perhaps worry more over John's offer. Then again, perhaps he should have known better than to tease the pair about their compromising position in front of their children. Paybacks were hell...at least if John had anything to do with them.

{*} {*} {*}

John leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes to take in the warmth of the sun, the sounds of his family, and the scent wafting in on the soft breeze from the garden. Darcy cooed happily from her uncle's lap and John opened his eyes with a smile. It was a beautiful summer weekend with the whole family at the manor. Something they managed to do fairly often, despite all of their schedules.

He glanced around in contentment. Not yet a year old and Darcy Jordan Leigh Watson-Holmes appeared to have her father's knack for manipulating people, wrapping everyone around her pudgy little fingers easily. The proof sat before him as Mycroft made faces and odd sounds to entertain his niece while John was supposed to be eating. Celeste, Greg, and Doctor Johnson looked on in amusement but made no move to intervene in the little dictator's iron control of the government official. John wondered if anyone had ever thought to weaponize infants and possibly take over the world. Though Dictator Darcy would tire of her current toy soon enough and demand attention from her fathers, siblings, or cousins. Siblings and cousins who, at the moment, were fiercely engaged in sword training with Alec while Sherlock supervised; the family tradition to be upheld as long as Alec could teach. Germain and Marie practiced off to one side, having age and arm reach over the younger children but they demonstrated just as much determination. He watched the four and five-year-olds respectively, continually awed by how much life had changed in such a short time, largely because of them.

Not the Work, they still ran about on cases just as they always had, though now Sherlock perhaps showed a bit more care for his own mortality with a large family to return home to. Sherlock's fame and notoriety had only grown, affording them a comfortable income and the ability to be selective with the cases they took on. There were always offers from overseas and out-of-country, but if they couldn't travel as a family or solve it long-distance they often declined. There was the rare occasion that Sherlock would travel on his own, but they found it a strain on their bond when he did so, requiring the better part of a week to resettle when he returned.

The children, even as young as they were displayed every indication of having inherited Sherlock and Mycroft's astonishing intelligence, as well as John and Greg's compassion and tenacity. Though John and Greg both found themselves depending on Celeste's experience when it came to dealing with and providing appropriate guidance for their preternaturally smart children, she constantly reassured them both that the children truly were the best of each of their parents.

Karise could have been Sherlock made over except for her blonde hair; tall and thin with those same stunning eyes, she was sure to become a beautiful young woman one day. She currently wielded her wooden sword with skill and precision.

Gabe, on the other hand, was John with dark curls and blue eyes, shorter and compact, he nevertheless let nothing stand in his way. His sword parried with deftness and strength.

And Lissette? Lissette had her older siblings and cousins to look up to and was still developing, but carried herself just like Mycroft, complete with his mannerisms. Although Greg's more colorful expressions often erupted when least expected, much to the amusement of the entire family. She lacked finesse with her sword yet but not the determination to match the older children.

Collectively their parents had all discussed having the children tested for their secondary genders, but the consensus was to wait a few years. Better to let them all be children without the added stress of expectations associated with their genders. It would come up soon enough for Germain and Marie simply due to their age and they would deal with it as a family when the time came.

Family; above all else, having an actual family to be a part of, to gather together like this, to share joys and hardships with, that was the most astonishing change for John. For all of them really. But everyone was thriving, content and even happy in their kinship. Now there were holidays, birthdays, and miscellaneous events to look forward to throughout the year. Even the _just-because_ gatherings like this weekend.

Over the years, Doctor Johnson had come to be seen as another member of the family, rather than just their trusted doctor. Being a beta and having chosen not to have a family of his own, the good doctor was happy to share in his adopted family's ups and downs and welcomed the frequent invites for weekends such as these. Today he had an announcement for them as well. He was merely waiting for the right moment.

Practice finally adjourned with loud cheers and much sword waving, Alec the loudest of them all as he chased the children up to the patio to receive the praises of their parents. Darcy decided she had to join in the ruckus, especially since it was time for a feed. John started to get up but Celeste merely shooed him back down, collecting Darcy and herding the brood into the kitchen for a wash-up and snacks. Sherlock joined them, leaning over to give John a kiss before taking his seat and reaching for a glass of lemonade.

Having his primary clientele all seated, Doctor Johnson, thought now would be as good a time as any to break the news. Clearing his throat to get their attention, he met each of their gazes before he began. "So it shouldn't come as any surprise that I am getting older by the day, and thanks to your patronage I hardly need to keep up a full-time practice for the income." He paused to gauge their reactions and only saw mild curiosity. "I was thinking that I would retire, maybe travel a little...or teach. I don't think I can justify keeping the practice open, though I thought perhaps a younger doctor may take over, keep things going in my stead." This finally prompted a reaction from his audience.

Mycroft straightened in his seat, adopting his _business face_ as the doctor had come to call it. "Doctor Johnson, while we greatly appreciate all that you have done for our family, I am afraid that I simply can't allow you to do this." The doctor gaped at him in shock and Mycroft winced from what was apparently a swift kick in the shin as Greg cleared his throat and nodded pointedly at his mate. Mycroft had enough sense to appear chagrined. "I apologize. What I meant to say, is that we were rather hoping to have the advantage of your knowledge and skill one more time before you deservedly hang up your stethoscope." He closed his hand over Greg's on the table, both mates smiling happily at each other before looking at the doctor expectantly.

"I believe that your services shall actually be required twice more before your duties to our family may be fully discharged," Sherlock spoke with confidence, turning to meet John's confused expression. With a knowing smile, Sherlock leaned in close, pointedly scenting at John's throat, then licking him for good measure, a satisfied purr rising from his chest as he did so. He looked up to greet the shock and dawning pleasure in John's eyes as he addressed Doctor Johnson once again. "Another seven to eight months at least, Doctor. No one else will possibly do."

"Perish the thought, brother dear." There were smiles all around the table including Doctor Johnson who shook his head fondly as Mycroft spoke. "I do trust we have your agreement then?"

The old doctor chuckled loudly and spread his hands in surrender. "I honestly have never seen two couples make up for lost time faster than all of you." Leaning back in his chair and crossing his hands over his stomach, the good doctor shrugged. "How could I ever say no to the Holmes?" He pushed up from his chair to offer his heartfelt congratulations to his two favorite patients before they started working out the details. There would be much to celebrate at dinner tonight.

{*} {*} {*}

John leaned back, pulling the warm throw up securely and clutching his hot mug of tea in his chilled hands. The children had insisted on playing in the snow so play they had done. Now, they were all warming up by the fire. The older children were quiet and occupied themselves with various endeavors while the younger ones were bustled off for naps. John sighed, glancing at the steady snowfall outside the manse's thick lead glass windows and stone walls. He truly felt happy and that happiness had only grown over the years. Every action and choice since he had met Sherlock had led him to this place, to his family and this sense of immense satisfaction with himself, both as a man and an Omega. He chuckled as he tried to recall all of the reasons he had once had for denying his nature. He would never begrudge his early adult life nor the experiences that shaped him, but he would never have been complete without this...without Sherlock.

He turned from the windows to study his gathered family. The Christmas holidays were upon them again and this year they had all traveled to Alec's ancestral home in Scotland to spend their time together. It had become a habit to alternate where the families spent the holidays, though they had made a point to always spend it all together. From the looks of the weather outside, they may well be snowed into the manse for the duration. John couldn't say he'd care if they were. He enjoyed the fierceness of the countryside here and the seclusion of the property. It was like being in a world all their own, well-removed from their everyday life in London.

Germain was currently engaged in some political debate with Mycroft. Twenty now and halfway through his degree at Oxford, Germain doggedly sought to become the next minor official in the British government. He wasn't a Holmes by birth so he lacked that supernatural intellect, however, he more than made up for it with sheer determination and hard work. The young Alpha had been impressed rather heavily when Mycroft became his Dad's new Alpha. From that age onward, he had been determined to make the powerful man proud of him. And he was succeeding, if the pleased surprise on Mycroft's face as Germain made a strong argument for his side was anything to judge by. Greg often said he should be more offended that Germain didn't want to follow in his footsteps, but he admired his son's accomplishments and would never wish their life of chasing criminals upon him.

Marie sat on one of the leather sofas near the fire, her feet tucked under her as she carried on an animated discussion with Celeste in French. She was 18 and using her gap year to travel and experience the world. She had been in France for the past six months studying art, meeting distant relations and learning about their families. She too had presented as an Alpha, not that anyone who knew the forthright young woman was surprised. Still, she was determined not to be an Alpha cliche, so she continued her art studies while she decided what to do about university and her future. John knew just enough French by now to suspect that Celeste was planning on joining the young woman for an in-depth exploration of Paris following the holidays.

After their experience with Moriarty and a few other less than savory criminals and political opponents, Mycroft had insisted that the children be tutored at home for their safety. John had grudgingly agreed, but only with the provision of regular and appropriate social excursions as well. Their arrangements had worked well for the band of cousins thus far, but renegotiations were underway; Karise and Gabe were fast approaching the age for secondary education. Karise's intelligence was blinding, as was her competitive streak. She wanted to go to school with other children to prove herself. Sherlock had tried his best to explain to his daughter that she would find herself rapidly bored and annoyed, as he had been, but she refused to budge. Gabe did not seem to be genuinely concerned, rather more following his sister's lead. He had been that way since birth. When John was able to have a quiet talk with Gabe alone, his son revealed that he really didn't care to go to school and interact with other children in that setting. He was happiest at home with his tutors and, while he was remarkably intelligent, he didn't need to prove anything. However, he hated to think of not having his twin nearby to study with, so he went along with her. Finding out that most of the schools Karise might attend were not co-ed had hurt Gabe's feelings deeply. The current plan was to allow Karise to try out public schooling and Gabe would stay home with the tutors. They suspected Karise would soon be back at home with her brother. While the twins were still a bit young to present, John and Sherlock had their opinions which they wisely kept to themselves.

Lisette didn't want to hear a word about public school. She liked her tutors, her home, and insisted she had to be there to help care for her young brother. While she could easily go rounds with Karise when it came to intelligence, Lisette was a princess and she liked it that way. They were fairly confident in their opinions about her potential presentation as well. Mycroft and Greg grew increasingly more protective the older she got but said nothing.

Darcy had remained the same magnetic child she had been as a baby. She hardly gave a thought to being by herself at her current tutoring level. When the other children had to share and study together she got her own personal tutor. Something she thought made her more special than anything else. Where Karise was pure intellect and sometimes struggled with social norms, Darcy was naturally empathic, very much like her Mum, she was at home anywhere. She put people at ease and chatted comfortably. It had caused more than a few scares when she would disappear only to be found sitting with some person talking. Mycroft kept extra security on Darcy whenever she left home for just this reason.

The youngest, both now sleeping soundly in the nursery, gave little thought to schooling and were virtually inseparable given their nearness in ages. Aiden Jonathan Thomas Watson-Holmes had arrived four and a half years ago, much closer to term than his siblings and only two weeks behind his cousin. Dominic Alexander Pierre Holmes had arrived right on time, kicking and screaming at the top of his lungs; he had been wide open ever since. Mycroft had been forced to eat crow about a 'Holmes' baby as both he and Gregory both lost nights upon nights of sleep due to their son. The little spitfire was a true ginger. Now at four and a half, everyone in the know could easily see a young Sherlock in the ceaseless energy of the young boy, even Mycroft would agree that his offspring was very much like the little brother he once sought to entertain. Sherlock denied any similarities, but could often be found engaging the boy in obscure and macabre experiments. Aiden wasn't interested in the experiments themselves but he always had fun chasing after his cousin. "Someone has to keep him out of trouble, Mum!" Aiden had proclaimed more than once, so the two heads were to be found perpetually bent over something. John never told Aiden he wasn't doing a very good job keeping them out of mischief, though the two boys reminded all of them of Sherlock and him when they were up to their necks in trouble on a case. Nothing had been blown up thus far at least but John wasn't going to hold his breath. It was surely only a matter of time.

John had honestly tried to shake the 'Mum' over the years, to convince the children to call him Papa instead, but Karise was the only one who would do so consistently. He had gotten used to it, especially with an Alpha who still took perverse delight in calling him that himself, though it was always said with an air of such fondness and love that John could never resent it for long.

John smiled softly, sipping his tea as he continued his ruminations. The last pregnancies had seen the end of what fertility John and Greg could expect given their ages and Doctor Johnson had happily attained his well-deserved retirement. He sat at the card table across the room playing a game of chess with Greg, still very much a part of their family. Both Greg and Mycroft had achieved much in their respective positions and both mentioned retiring at semi-regular intervals. No one believed the two work-a-holics would do it for a moment, they would probably have to be forced out with armed guards.

John found thoughts of retirement entering his own mind more often these days. Though he hated to admit it, they were getting older. His joints ached with the cold and running through the damp London nights was certainly harder for both of them now than when they began. While Sherlock remained as striking and handsome as ever, the streaks of white gracing his temples belied his age even as they made him appear more distinguished to others and only added to his appeal for his mate. John wanted more time with his family at Baker Street, more time to travel or just be with his mate without all of the jeopardy and adrenaline. Sherlock was world famous now, the work steady though increasingly repetitive for his active mind. He had proposed a teaching seminar to train Yarders, and potentially others, in his techniques to improve their own investigative abilities. John thought it was a step toward cutting back himself as well. Their bond was as strong as ever and John knew if something was crossing his mind, it was crossing Sherlock's.

"What do you think about here?"

John jumped at the sound of Sherlock's voice. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Alec and Sherlock returning from the library, discussing something about the estate business. Alec was still every bit the gregarious Alpha to his surrogate family but he was getting older, as was Celeste. They turned to Mycroft and Sherlock more and more in matters regarding the large country estates and their management.

"Here? The manse? Here for what?"

Sherlock sank down beside him on the settee, wrapping his arms around John's shoulders as he snuggled closer. "Here to retire? Here, the manse. Here, the country. Here, Scotland." He raised his head, eyes bright with the prospect of something new. "What do you think?"

John didn't have to think for long, maybe it was the Scottish part of his ancestry but he truly loved being here. "I'd love it!" He paused for a chaste kiss earning them smirks and smiles from the children. "But when? Do you mean now or in the future?"

Sherlock watched the snow fall and thought for a moment. "Not right away, no. But we could start coming here more often if you'd like, weekends and such. Alec is wanting me to take on a bit more of the caretaking so it would make things easier."

"So what, is Alec wanting to sell? I mean I'm pretty sure we can afford it but I don't want to put him out of his home in any way."

Sherlock smile only grew fonder as John spoke. "Alec isn't selling. He's leaving the estate to us."

"But that's...that's just…" John couldn't manage to get the words to come out after such a bombshell. It was far too much. Sherlock jumped in before he could rally his tongue.

"As the eldest, Mycroft will inherit the Holmes manor and the properties in England. Alec has no family left to pass the estate to and we are his adopted family. Besides, he is rather fond of you, you know." John's eyes grew wide but also sparkled with merriment. "Must be the Scot he sees in you. He wants to leave this property to us for our family and future. What do you think?"

John still wasn't sure how to go about accepting such a large gift, even from Alec, but he knew that he would do so. He had vague memories of hiking through the heather with his own grandmother in the few Scottish summers he got to spend here as a boy before she passed. The scents born on the brisk wind across the moors were even now a visceral memory. John finally managed to drag himself from his own mind to answer his mate. "Well, it would certainly be safer for your experiments. I think that alone makes it a positive." Sherlock rolled his eyes. He had long ago been relegated to the space in 221C for his lab work. Even before they had to open up the attic space to make more room for their growing family. John ignored him and continued, "It will be healthier for the kids, and us too honestly." The idea was really settling in and John's excitement grew. "We could invite Marco and Elena, or Bill. Have Sally and her family down for weekends. We could actually entertain our friends comfortably."

Sherlock huffed softly. "Comfortably for whom?"

John soothed his Alpha easily with a treat. "You could start keeping those bees you've always wanted but Mrs. Hudson refused to allow at Baker Street." Sherlock brightened immediately, his mind already cataloging equipment he would need and experiments he could set up. John only smiled, actually looking forward to seeing Sherlock madly tackling a new project again. "So it's a yes?"

Sherlock met his gaze, "A definite yes." He nuzzled John's throat affectionately. "I think we'll be very happy spending our days here together."

John turned to kiss him, intense love, palpable across their bond. "We will be happy anywhere, Sherlock. As long as we're together."

{*} {*} {*}

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Well, I can hardly believe that after a ridiculous amount of time, the epic that began my writing journey has finally come to an end. I have loved the adventure, the responses from all of you along the way, the bountiful encouragement as I keep moving forward with my writing, just the thrill of sharing my story with all of you. I appreciate every last comment and kudo I have received and genuinely hope that those of you who have stuck around for the fluffy end, at last, will enjoy it. I always brag on my beta because I truly think I am one of the luckiest writers to have her. But this time I truly have to say a Huge and Heartfelt **THANKS** to **Ireland** **Spades** , for countless hours of conversation, ideas, red-pen butchery, and laughter. It was merely a twist of fate that brought us together before this tale ever reached the half-way mark; her choice to click the link to read my story and leave a comment. Both my writing and the story have only gotten better since then. As she reminded me, this is where we began. It is hard to believe that all our ideas have come to fruition and now we're done, though Hardly finished with our collaboration. I can't wait to see what new ideas we decide to explore next! Happy Reading Everyone! Until the next time! :-D Sincerely, Cynthia


End file.
